


Salvation Code

by ChappieDK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Boy, Big Kylo in Anger Mood to be a Hero here, Broken Hearts, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything Hurts, Explicit Language, F/M, First Impressions, First Order is the band, Forgiveness, Growing Up Together, Han Solo is ill, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hospitals, Humour, Hux and Phasma are NOT together, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Music, Knock knock knocking on the Bar wood, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo and Rey are together resolving their issues, Kylo knows how to sing and to whimper, Misunderstandings, Musical References, Musicians, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Rey has issues, Rey knows how to break a heart, Rey punchs hard, Rey´s ex is an abuser, So much angst, Soft sex, Stitches, The ex mess everything, Threats of Violence, Tug of war, anger issues, daily life, drunk care, everything goes blue, fucked up disputes, fucking a band leader, implied StormPilot, more hospitals, music band life, night club, past drug abuse, random fandom letters, rude but shy boy, ruin the ruined, safe sex, so in love with each other, some backdoor violence, strange nicknames to start a friendship, the abuser appears, the scale of good sex, they are such a mess, underground kisses, urban lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 180,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappieDK/pseuds/ChappieDK
Summary: Modern AU/ Rey regresa de sus ansiadas vacaciones con el corazón roto y dolorido. Lo ha dejado con su novio y se siente totalmente devastada. Y para colmo, las cosas han cambiado en el bar donde trabaja; empezando por ese maldito grupo con su maldito vocalista de pelo negro.





	1. Depresión Post-Vacacional

**Author's Note:**

> This work was also published in Fan Fiction, by Chappie23.
> 
> *Vamos a tope, chicas, aquí va otro fic reylo, esto es un no parar. Pero este fic, para variar un poquito, es más soft que los anteriores, más centrado en la construcción de una relación y en su propio soundtrack. 
> 
> Espero que os guste y comentéis siempre que podáis.

CAPÍTULO 1. DEPRESIÓN POST-VACACIONAL.

 

Con una amarga sensación en el pecho golpeándola sin descanso, Rey se encontraba sujeta a una barra metálica para mantener el equilibrio en aquel maldito compartimento del metro. El estruendoso sonido le rebotaba en los tímpanos pero sus pensamientos, los cuales le hablaban a gritos, hacían que ese traqueteo se ocultara tras ellos. Incesantes.

Estaba de regreso al local donde ella trabajaba después de unas dos semanas de "vacaciones". Las había estado esperando con ansias meses atrás, deseaba salir del local para descansar y estar durante esos días con el hombre que hacía feliz a su joven corazón… Lamentablemente un malentendido causó que Rey llegara de imprevisto a casa de su pareja cuando terminó su turno. Y le pilló. Le pilló por sorpresa con otra chica en la cama.

Y si mal no recuerda aquella fue la única vez en esas dos semanas que salió de su casa.

Suspiró. Ni Finn ni Poe tenían consciencia de ello. No quería preocuparles ni cargarles con sus complicaciones así que decidió que durante el descanso de esa misma tarde se lo contaría todo con pelos y señales.

Posiblemente Poe se enfadara al ver que Rey no había hablado con ellos ni les había pedido ayuda para apoyarla, pero necesitó pasar esas dos semanas reflexionando en soledad y torturándose con preguntas sobre si realmente ella valía la pena.

Había estado saliendo con aquel chico, al cual apodaba Maul, durante casi dos años tras una larga soltería. Y ahora se sentía como una mierda. Utilizada, traicionada y de nuevo desconfiada con todo y con todos.

Sorbió su nariz con fuerza a la vez que pasaba el palmo de la mano bajo sus ojos, apartando las lágrimas y rezando para no haber arrastrado la máscara de pestañas con aquella acción. Rápidamente comprobó su reflejo en el espejo. Al parecer todo estaba en su sitio y se forzó a tranquilizarse.

Chequeó la hora, iba a llegar a tiempo para su sorpresa. Se felicitó a la vez que las puertas del metro se abrían. Rey salía hacia la calle con un paso decidido forzosamente fingido.

Aparentar nunca se le dio demasiado bien así que durante esa noche iba a estar haciendo el doble de esfuerzo para mostrarse simpática, agradable y sonriente a cada cliente que le pidiera una copa… ¡Por la fuerza! Iba a ser todo un desafío.

Avanzó por las calles y no tardó en divisar el local gracias a las luces de neón que la dueña, Mara, había colocado antes de que ella se fuera de vacaciones. La verdad es que sí que llamaban la atención y sí lo hacían más visible, un nuevo tanto anotado en el marcador de la pelirroja.

Se dirigió al callejón trasero y abrió la puerta, sabía que Mara iba a estar ya adentro preparando las cosas y quizá haciendo papeleos ilógicos.

-¡Llegas temprano! ¿Cómo te fueron las vacaciones? –La pelirroja apareció, dándole una pequeña sorpresa a su camarera. Rey tuvo que sostenerse el pecho para tranquilizarse y evitar soltar un grito.

-Pues bastante bien… -Mintió y al terminar la frase se quedó asintiendo mientras intentaba mantenerle la mirada a Mara. Esta alzó una ceja, esperaba que la más dicharachera de sus camareras se fuera un poco más por las ramas en aquel primer contacto después de dos semanas. Pero Rey no estaba por la labor.

-¿Has ido de viaje o algo?

-No. Sólo me quedé en casa. Descansando.- Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar allí mismo, Mara la reñiría. No es que tuvieran muy buena relación y no esperaba su consuelo. Y tampoco esperaba tener que empezar a fingir tan pronto, antes de empezar su turno. Aquella charla era toda una novedad.

-Pues espero que hayas descansado bastante porque vienen unas semanas fuertecitas.- La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y avanzó con sus tacones por el local hasta que Rey la perdió de vista.

El  _Mos Eisly_  era un lugar bastante frecuentado en aquella ciudad y ofrecía algo que otros pocos locales ofrecían; música en directo de jueves a domingo y unos buenos cócteles.

Disponía de un pequeño escenario el cual, la noche de los miércoles, estaba repleto de mesas pues la gente solía ir a pasar la tarde jugando a las cartas o charlando hasta el cierre de las doce. Típico de un miércoles.

Hoy era viernes y el escenario ya estaba a punto para que, tras la apertura de puertas, diera comienzo el espectáculo.

Durante esas dos semanas lo que más añoró Rey fue eso, la música del local. Nunca solían tocar cosas que a ella le gustaran pero debía admitir que aquellos cuatro tipejos bajitos y calvos sabían tocar de lo lindo, haciendo que cualquier canción resultara agradable. Echó un último vistazo al escenario antes de encaminarse hacia la sala donde poder cambiarse y arreglarse un poquito más. Sentía que, de tanto sobarse la cara y los ojos, esa base correctora que se había aplicado para tapar sus ojeras se había esfumado.

Entró en la sala tras prender la luz, suspiró mientras la analizaba nuevamente. Sí, en definitiva era demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de gente con la que se compartía. Cada empleado tenía su propia taquilla donde dejar las cosas. Un espejo adornaba el lateral derecho de la sala, custodiado por dos percheros a cada lado y un gran banco sin respaldo surcaba el centro de la estancia.

Rey se acicaló un poco más a la vez que se ajustaba el cinturón que ceñía el pantalón a su cintura. Observó su reflejo nuevamente. Para estar hecho un desastre por dentro, por fuera se veía bien. Demasiado bien. Guardó sus cosas en el taquillero intentando no demorar más aquel momento.

-¡Rey! –La voz de Finn la sacó de su mundo y el abrazo que este le dio terminó de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

-¡Finn! ¡Me alegro de verte! –Dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo y observando a Poe quién se recostó en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, nena? ¿Todo bien?- La voz de Poe sonó como si la acunaran pero lo que contenía su dicción le hizo entristecerse de golpe.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- Finn se apartó levemente de ella y al observarla a los ojos esta se quebró y rompió en llanto.

Se apartó de Finn y se ocultó la cara con ambas manos mientras se sentaba. Poe se acercó confuso y asustado mientras compartía miradas con Finn. Este le posó una mano en el hombro y Rey rehuyó el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa, Rey? ¿Algo va mal?

-Lo hemos dejado… Me ha puesto los cuernos…- Habló a golpes la muchacha, mientras intentaba que su voz dejara de acallarse en su garganta por momentos. Hipó y alzó los ojos.- Le pillé el primer día de mis vacaciones.

Finn y Poe se miraron atónitos a lo que escuchaban. Rápidamente Poe cambió de expresión y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Por qué narices no nos llamaste?- Le acarició la espalda a la vez que le apretaba el hombro en señal de afecto y apoyo.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros…

-No quería fastidiaros, sé que estas semanas han sido una mierda en el local… - Rey empezaba a calmarse aún sin dejar de sollozar.

-¡Pero no por eso debes pasarlo mal tú sola!- Le riñó Poe.

Se hizo un silencio roto por los sollozos de Rey. Finn le dio un último abrazo antes de empezar la jornada y luego le apartó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Ese tío es un gilipollas si es capaz de dejarte por quien sea.

-No conoces a la otra chica…

-No hace falta conocerla ni a ella ni a nadie para saber que lo que ha hecho ha sido un error.

-Bueno, quizá mejor así ¿No?- Ambos volvieron la vista a Poe.- Quiero decir, si es un capullo es mejor que esté bien lejos. –Rey sonrió en un suspiro.- Tranquilízate, Rey. Todo estará bien.

-Gracias… De verdad.

La muchacha volvió a observar su aspecto. Apartó el rímel levemente corrido por sus mejillas y se negó a volver a maquillarse. Respiró profundamente y salió hacia la barra, colocándose tras esta. Estaban a punto de abrir y se notaba; Cassian barría el suelo con ansias mientras Jyn pasaba ágilmente un trapo a su zona en la barra. Rey la observó y cruzaron miradas, ambas se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y Rey volvió a suspirar mientras ponía la vista al frente. Parecía que esa noche iba a compartir la barra con Jyn y aquello la tensaba. No, no se llevaban demasiado bien.

…

El ajetreo constante al que había estado sometida aquella noche de viernes sobrepasó a Rey en gran medida, pero le ayudó a despejarse de sus problemas. Olvidarlos durante unas horas le resultó más que agradable.

Todo había ido "bien", a excepción de que aquella noche ocupaba un sitio en la barra que le impedía ver el escenario y a esos cuatro tipejos graciosos que siempre tocaban entusiasmados. Aquella noche habían cambiado el registro (vaya si lo habían hecho, cualquiera diría que no eran los mismos).

Chequeó su reloj, estaban a punto de sonar las tres y media de la madrugada. Casi la hora del cierre total, momento en el que la clientela se esfumaba a los garitos privados que aguantaban casi hasta las ocho de la mañana sonando sin parar.

Estaba recogiendo un par de vasos cuando, de repente, un tipo alto y con melena negra se recargó en la barra. Ella volteó y le disgustó levemente su imagen, estaba empapado en sudor y parecía que le faltara el aliento.

-¿Me pones tres tercios? –Soltó con una voz ronca, clavándole la mirada.

-En seguida.

Rey bajó sus ojos hacia el refrigerador y deslizó una de las tapas bajo la atenta observación de aquel tipo. Sacó tres tercios y empezó a buscar el abrebotellas.

-Serán seis con cincuenta.

-¿Perdona? –El chico pareció no registrar aquello. Rey alzó los ojos y le observó extrañada. Pensó que quizá no le había hablado lo suficientemente alto.

-Sí, seis con cincuenta, por favor.- Rey sostuvo el abrebotellas, sin accionarlo contra ninguna chapa. Algo le decía que lo mejor sería no abrir la botella hasta que el chaval pusiera el dinero sobre la mesa. Este frunció el ceño y la observó de arriba abajo con cierto aire de superioridad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres la nueva o algo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo no pago las consumiciones.- Dijo con total tranquilidad. Rey se quedó perpleja ante aquel atrevimiento ¿Qué se pensaba ese idiota, que se la iba a colar?- He estado tocando ahí arriba toda la noche. Soy del grupo. Las consumiciones las tenemos gratis…

-Buen intento, colega, pero como sigas por ese camino llamaré a los de seguridad.- Aquel comentario colmó la paciencia del moreno, quién golpeó la mesa con fuerza asustando a Rey.

-¡¿Estás sorda o qué narices te pasa!? ¡Te acabo de decir que soy de la banda que ha estado tocando!

-¿¡De verdad te crees que me lo voy a tragar?! ¡Conozco a quienes tocan en ese escenario y tu maldita cara de amargura no me suena!

-Joder, con la becaria…

-¿¡Cómo dices?!

-¿¡Dónde está tu superior!?- El chico vociferó, rabioso.- ¡Que venga el encargado!

-¡Seguridad!- Rey alzó la mano, haciendo una seña intentando que cualquier miembro de seguridad se acercara hacia la barra, pero recibió a cambio una mirada de incomprensión por parte del gorila que custodiaba la puerta. Inútiles…

-¡Dile al jodido encargado que venga!- Otro golpe sobre la barra, que hizo rebotar varias botellas, la sacó de su pequeño trance y volteó hacia él.- ¡Quiero una jodida hoja de reclamaciones, becaria!- Su puño aporreaba la mesa al ritmo que salían sus palabras.

-¡A ver si te enteras, no soy una becaria!

-¡Llama a tu superior ahora mismo! ¡Voy a hacer que te despidan!- Otro golpe colmó un par de vasos y también la paciencia de Rey.

-¡Golpea la barra otra vez!- Le vociferó apuntándole con el dedo y asustándolo levemente. Consiguiendo que retrocediera.- ¡Golpea la barra otra puñetera vez, energúmeno, y te aseguro que ya no volverás a pisar este sitio!

Intercambiaron miradas y el chico alzó el puño para propinar otro sonoro golpe, pero alguien le sostuvo por la muñeca. Frenando en seco su acción.

-¡Kylo, para! ¡¿Qué pasa!?- Un chico pelirrojo apareció frenándole y apartándole de la barra.

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Mara apareció tras percibir tanto alboroto desde su pequeño despacho.

-Este chico tan simpático no me ha querido pagar los tres tercios que ha pedido y se me ha rebotado…

-¿Pagar?- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.- ¿No teníamos consumiciones gratis?

-Disculpad, chicos. La pobre ha vuelto de vacaciones y está algo distraída.- Mara le quitó los tercios de las manos y los abrió uno a uno, entregándolos a los dos chicos al otro lado de la barra.- No se lo tengáis en cuenta…

-Descuida.- El pelirrojo se adelantó al muchacho moreno, Kylo, para hablar primero mientras le empujaba suavemente, apartándolo de la barra.- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana, chicos! ¡Buen concierto!

Rey se quedó perpleja y Mara volteó hacia ella cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Puso los brazos en jarras y la atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Acaso esos dos que tienes por amigos no te han dicho que he cambiado a la banda?

-¿¡Qué?!

-Me alegra que desconfíes y no te lo hayas creído, Rey, pero en vez de encararte con Ben como lo has hecho podrías haber llamado a alguien para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie?!

-Pensaba que ya lo harían tus compañeros…- Rey se quedó con la boca abierta y antes de defenderse, Mara comprobó su reloj y avanzó hacia el despacho.- Vigila ese carácter, Rey. Es un aviso.

La castaña se quedó plantada tras la barra mientras observaba a Mara largarse. Toda la noche esforzándose y dejándose la piel en mantener su carácter para que ese último incidente lo lance todo por la borda. Fantástico.

Maldijo a Finn y Poe una y mil veces mientras regresaba a reordenar los vasos, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al escenario desde un puesto más alejado. Allí estaban esos dos y una chica gigantesca de pelo rubio corto, recogiendo las cosas y ordenando la palestra. Fijó la vista en la enorme lona roja tras ellos; un hexágono albergaba una especie de sol dibujado solamente por una especie de silueta negra. Dirigió sus ojos a la batería, el mismo logo en el tambor central.

-Menuda cagada ¿Eh?- Jyn habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rey le devolvió un ceño fruncido.

-Podrías haber avisado de este ligero cambio…

-Pensaba que ya lo habían hecho.- ¡Por la fuerza! Empezaba a odiar a esos dos tortolitos que tenía por amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Jyn alzó los ojos y la observó directamente.- ¿Desde cuándo han cambiado a la banda? ¿Qué ha pasado con esos tipejos calvos y simpaticones?

-Tengo entendido que todo ha resultado ser por diferencias artísticas, la semana pasada la jefa se hartó y los despidió.- Rey puso los ojos en blanco.- También se dice que Mara le está haciendo un favor a su sobrino…

-¿Su sobrino?- Jyn asintió.- ¿El pelirrojo, verdad?- Jyn esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras Rey se desesperaba.- Dime que su sobrino es el pelirrojo…- Finalmente la morena empezó a reír levemente.- Oh, no me jodas…

-Oh, sí. – Rey desvió la mirada mientras respiraba con dificultad.- Has llamado "cara de amargura" y "energúmeno" al sobrino de la jefa.

-¡¿Por qué no has abierto la boca?!

-Me daba miedo entrometerme.

Rey largó un suspiro. Sí, menuda cagada…

…

Comida china y una buena botella de vino con sus dos mejores amigos era lo que Rey más necesitaba aquella noche de viernes tras una jornada laboral. Finn y Poe la llevaron hasta su piso con el Ford Fiesta de Poe y allí cenaron, bebieron y charlaron todo lo que pudieron y más.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle todo eso a un cliente?- Habló Poe mientras dejaba su comida sobre la mesa y se recostaba en la silla.

-¡No lo sé! No soy así… Me sentía como una olla a presión y ese… Ese tío…

-Kylo.- Corrigió Finn.

-Ese. O sea ¿Qué toca? ¿La batería? ¡Menudos golpes le ha dado a la mesa!

-Es el guitarrista.- Finn observó a Poe.

-¿Guitarrista? ¿No es el cantante?

-Se puede ser guitarrista y cantante a la vez.- Finn sonrió al hablar.

-E inmaduro también.- Rey bebió de su copa de vino.

-No estás en condiciones de decir eso, Señorita "Tu-Maldita-Cara-De-Amargura-No-Me-Suena".

-¿Qué querías que dijera? Además, él empezó a atacarme…

-Tengo entendido…- Finn habló con cierto miedo, como si Mara estuviera cerca.- … que no es muy simpático.

-¿Me lo dices en serio, Finn?- Rey habló con un sarcasmo tajante. Poe empezó a reír sin parar.- No me había dado cuenta.

-Sí, hablo en serio.- Finn se tornó serio.- Casi entro en su banda hace un par de años.- Poe volteó rápidamente y Rey abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pensaba que no teníamos secretos tú y yo.- Poe habló entre risitas.

-No he tenido ocasión de contar esto.- Rió el chico.- Estuve a punto de entrar para ser el batería de su grupo…

-¿Qué pasó?- Rey estaba nerviosa.- Espera ¿Tocas la batería?

-Tocaba la batería. Y su "simpatía" fue lo que pasó.- Finn desvió la mirada. Poe le dio un leve codazo para que siguiera hablando.- Él y Hux…

-¿Hux?

-El pelirrojo.- Colaboró Poe, Rey asintió.

-Hicieron audiciones para encontrar a alguien que tocara la batería.- Finn prosiguió con su historia.- Yo fui a una y supuestamente estaba dentro pero nunca me llamaron. Me harté de esperar y empecé a trabajar. Por eso dejé de tocar la batería, no tengo tiempo suficiente.

-Espera, espera…- Ahora era Poe quien tenía preguntas.- ¿Por eso te llama "Traidor"?

-¿Traidor? ¿En serio? –Rey se echó a reír a la vez que daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-A ver…- Finn se enderezó en su asiento.- Supuestamente me dijeron que estaba dentro pero nunca me llamaron. Nunca me volvieron a citar, nunca volvieron a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Entonces encontré el trabajo en el  _Mos Eisly_  y me olvidé de aquello. Ya sabes, pensaba que no iba a llegar lejos ese grupo.

-¿Pensabas…? ¿Qué tan famosos son?- Rey habló.

-Son ligeramente reconocidos a un nivel más internacional.  _La Primera Orden_  no es moco de pavo.

-¿Pero por qué te llama "Traidor"? Ellos dejaron de llamarte. - Poe retomó su pregunta.

-Bueno… Kylo me dijo que les abandoné.

-¿Te dijo?- Rey alzó una ceja.

-El día que vino al  _Mos Eisly_  y se acercó a la barra yo estaba sirviendo, me miró con mala cara…

-¡Doy fe de eso! Le dijo que no iba a consentir que un traidor le sirviera una bebida.- Poe empezó a reír y Finn se alzó de hombros.

-Luego hablé con él y de forma muy tajante me dijo que no les respondí a las llamadas y que no fui a ningún ensayo.

-¿Y no le discutiste?- Rey se cruzó de brazos ahora.

-¿Para qué? No serviría de mucho.

-También tienes razón…

Sobre las cinco de la mañana Poe y Finn se despidieron de Rey y marcharon hacia el piso que ambos compartían en la otra punta de la ciudad. Ésta puso su mejor cara para que ambos chicos se fueran sin preocupaciones sobre su estado de ánimo. Pero cuando Rey cerró la puerta, se recargó de espaldas a esta y observó su casa.

Maul nunca había estado en ella, de hecho solamente Finn y Poe habían visto su pequeño apartamento. No solía traer demasiadas visitas… Pero en todo ese tiempo que estuvo viviendo allí, por primera vez, se sintió abandonada y sola. Como si hubieran arrancado algo a la fuerza de aquella casa y Rey no supiera reconocer el qué, pero lo sentía.

Sus ojos recorrieron el salón desde la entrada, ya que todo ocupaba una misma habitación. Se detuvo para observar la botella de vino que se alzaba sobre la mesa. Poe había olvidado llevársela.

Rey suspiró. No solía beber ni emborracharse a solas… Pero algo le decía que aquella noche iba a ser una excepción.


	2. Rancor´s MoshPit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Este fic también está siendo publicado en FF 
> 
> Y si os gusta, por favor, no dudéis en comentar. Los Kudos me dan francamente igual, pero me encanta que comentéis. 
> 
> Y si, además, os apetece, podéis pasaros a saludar por mi cuenta de Twitter: @ChappieDK_23

CAPÍTULO 2. RANCOR´S MOSHPIT

 

El fin de semana pasó lento y pesado para la joven chica, quien cubría cada día su rostro con maquillaje y falsedad, intentando hacer ver al mundo que estaba tan bien por dentro como lo estaba por fuera.

Estar sola le hacía pensar de más en cosas que quería mantener en el nivel más bajo de su interés, y por primera vez en años le agradaba trabajar. Sentir diariamente la rutina y el estrés. Era la única forma en la que su mente se paralizaba, quedando a merced de sus actos impulsivos; el ajetreo, atender a uno, darle la bebida a otra, cobrar copas, limpiar las mesas, recoger los cristales rotos del suelo y frenar peleas fueron el pan nuestro de cada día para Rey.

No iba a mentirse, se volvió adicta a ello, a no pensar. Empezó a entrar en un espectro donde no quería darse el lujo de hacer su descanso habitual entre turnos.

Rechazaba las diversas propuestas de Finn y Poe cuando iban a buscarla para salir a la parte trasera del local a comer algo y charlar un poco. Sencillamente porque no tenía ganas de frenar y dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, tal y como sucedía cada vez que ponía un pie en su casa.

" _Quizá luego, ahora voy a contrarreloj_ " decía con una sonrisa convincente que había aprendido a usar desde que trabajaba cara al público.

Pero pese a todo sabía que no podía engañarles a ellos. De sobra sabía que Finn y Poe no eran estúpidos y además la conocían, tenían muy presente que su amiga no estaba tan bien como decía estar. Pero no podían forzarla a hablar con ellos y pasar el luto juntos como tantas otras veces, para Rey sería lo peor.

Se centraba en su trabajo más el extra que le había aplicado Mara como reprimenda tras su actitud hacia un cliente, Kylo concretamente. Esas dos noches Rey se encargó de sacar la basura del local en más de una ocasión. Y en varias de las salidas hacia los contenedores de basura del callejón trasero se encontró con los miembros de La Primera Orden durante sus descansos. Fueron pocas las veces que cruzó miradas con Kylo, quién se las devolvía con una mueca de desprecio que llegó incluso a intimidarla. Parecía que estaba bastante ofendido con ella y Rey se sentía terriblemente culpable.

No faltaron las incontables veces que repetía aquella discusión del viernes en su cabeza cuando llegaba a casa. Se le aparecía en sus pensamientos como un fantasma junto a un sentimiento de culpa que crecía a medida que rememoraba. Quería disculparse con él pero sentía que el chico la evitaba. Suspiró mientras se enrollaba mejor con las mantas y cerraba los ojos, quizá el jueves. Quizá.

…

El lunes era el día más odiado por toda la población mundial. El día que daba comienzo a la semana solía ser gris y lleno de complicaciones… Pero no para ellos tres. Sus fines de semana empezaban el lunes y terminaban los miércoles por la tarde cuando entraban a trabajar si es que Mara les llamaba para hacerlo. Era una extraña forma de vivir pero no era del todo tan desagradable. Se acostumbraron rápidamente a ello en solo un mes de trabajo.

Finn y Poe habían quedado con Rey para ir de tiendas por el centro de la ciudad y despejarse un poco al igual que hacerle compañía a su amiga malherida, quien empezaba a enviar de forma inconsciente señales de ayuda, por muy leves que fueran.

Tras haber hecho su recorrido habitual fueron a comer a su hamburguesería favorita. Estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre junto a la ventana. Descansando tras haber pateado el centro de la ciudad, Rey estaba obsesionada en conseguir el vinilo de un grupo que, al parecer, ni las tiendas más especializadas conocían, dando la búsqueda de hoy por perdida (A excepción de dos discos magníficos que había adquirido a precio de risa).

 _Rancor's MoshPit_  era un grupo "cometa", como los denominaba Rey. Pasaban rápidamente dejando una estela imborrable en la memoria de quienes les llegaron a conocer y escuchar en directo mientras se quedaban en el olvido de quienes no corrieron esa suerte. Y Rey les había visto en directo, quedando totalmente enamorada de su estilo electrónico mezclado con un metal industrial de lo más salvaje. Y tenía en su poder tres de sus cuatro discos, los cuales estaban agotados en todas partes. Pero no quería desistir, necesitaba encontrar ese primer disco, el único que le faltaba, costara lo que costara…

Pero quizá otro día, hoy se merecía esa hamburguesa doble con guarnición que le estaban preparando.

Finn sujetaba la mano de Poe mientras observaba a través de la ventana, con la mente en blanco. Rey, por otro lado, estaba sumergida tras la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, buscando tiendas de vinilos cercanas o que desconociera (si es que acaso quedaba alguna).

-¿Has probado a comprarlos por internet?- Volvió a aconsejarle Poe, Rey resopló.

-Sí y no lo encuentro. No lo encuentro por ningún maldito sitio. No lo tienen ni en su web fantasma. –Apagó su teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, rendida y dramatizando la escena.- ¿¡Por qué?! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tanta desgracia junta?

Finn sonrió y soltó a Poe para sacar su teléfono y probar con algo que siempre le funcionaba; mirar desde otro dispositivo. Empezó a buscar tiendas de música por la zona en silencio mientras Poe le deshizo un poco el pelo a Rey.

-Pronto el sol volverá a brillar, becaria. –Rió y todavía estalló más en carcajada cuando Rey se levantó de golpe al escuchar ese pequeño guiño a su incidente del viernes.

-¡Dame un respiro, Poe! –Rió ella.- En serio, no ha tenido gracia…

-Un poco sí.

-No, no la ha tenido.- Dijo, riéndose un poco.- Me siento imbécil por todo aquello…

-¡He encontrado una tienda nueva!- Gritó un emocionado Finn, dando suaves golpes en la mesa para llamar la atención de los otros dos. Rey y Poe volearon atentamente.

-¿En serio?- Rey sonrió levemente mientras Finn asentía con ansias tras morderse el labio inferior.- ¿Dónde?

\- Espera…- Finn entró en la localización y frunció levemente el ceño tras voltear hacia Rey.- Bueno, quizá la conozcas. Está a tres manzanas de tu casa.- Rey observó al infinito por unos instantes.

-Pues, no. No sabía que había una cerca de mi casa…

-¿Hay una maldita tienda de discos a cuatro patadas de tu casa y no lo sabías?- Poe empezó a reír levemente mientras Rey asentía con sorpresa.- Sí que te han venido todas las desgracias de golpe.

-¡Espera! Esto no es una desgracia.- Le discutió Rey con humor.- Quizá es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que he vuelto de vacaciones.

-Gracias por dejarnos en segundo lugar.- Rey le propinó un suave puñetazo al hombro de Poe tras ese comentario mientras reía.

-Te paso la dirección por mensaje ¿Vale?- Habló Finn mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué horarios tiene?

-Creo que ahora está cerrada y no abre hasta las seis, según lo que dice aquí.- Le pasó su teléfono a Rey quién comprobó esa información.

-Mierda, hoy a las seis no puedo pasarme, tengo que hablar con el casero del piso.

-Puedes ir mañana, total, la tienda está cerca de tu casa.

-Eso pienso hacer.

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa, cargada con una bandeja casi tan grande como ella. Colocó los platos frente a cada uno de ellos y se marchó rápidamente, dejando una estela fugaz de su aroma afrutado, quizá por el perfume que llevaba.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, tenían hambre pues no habían parado a almorzar en ningún momento de la mañana. Rey suspiró y alzó los ojos de su plato, observándoles con tranquilidad. Si algo adoraba era compartir momentos con esos dos. El destino le había dado más de una complicación en el pasado pero que les volviera a juntar de forma tan casual, tras tantos años de separación, fue algo que agradecería eternamente al universo.

Los tres se conocieron hacía ya muchísimo tiempo en una escuela de Kamino, donde coincidían la mayor parte del tiempo. No tardaron demasiado en hacer buenas migas y pronto se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.

Por desgracia, cuando llegó el momento de decidir entre ir a la universidad o trabajar, Rey optó por lo segundo, trabajando en un taller de coches en el barrio de Jakku mientras ellos dos se matricularon en una de las mejores universidades de Alderaan para estudiar comunicación y audiovisuales. Sus caminos se separaron muy a su pesar pues tanto Finn como Poe querían que la chica se uniera a ellos en su experiencia universitaria, pero Rey necesitaba el dinero.

El tiempo pasaba y las quedadas para reencontrarse empezaron a escasear a medida que Rey se hacía indispensable en ese mugroso taller, trabajando cada vez un poco más de lo que se había establecido en su contrato. Maldiciendo al desagradecido de su superior y sintiendo que vivía para trabajar y no para sí misma.

Llegó un punto donde la relación parecía apagada pese a seguir en contacto leve por las redes sociales. Un par de felicitaciones por los cumpleaños de cada uno, varios "me gusta" diarios a las fotos publicadas en sus perfiles y varios vídeos compartidos entre ellos les hacía recordar que existían pero sabían que su historia era ya agua pasada.

Rey entró en un círculo odioso donde su pasión por la mecánica se desvanecía con cada nuevo día, y cuando sus horarios en el taller se alargaron más que su salario decidió cambiar de empleo y probar suerte en otro terreno. Le agradaban los retos y el  _Mos Eisley_  en el barrio de Tatooine que siempre frecuentaba cuando tenía tiempo libre ¿Por qué no juntar ambas cosas?

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que aquella era probablemente la mejor decisión de su vida, y se reafirmó cuando se llevó la sorpresa del día al ver que Finn y Poe también trabajaban allí pero no de cara al público (la mayoría de las veces, por supuesto. Siempre que se necesitaba personal Mara echaba mano de su pelotón técnico audiovisual). Y allí estaban. Cinco años de trabajo que regó su flor de la amistad y les volvió a juntar como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Rey sonrió nostálgica mientras ponía la vista perdida en la pared frente a ella. Finn se percató y temió que la pobre chica estuviera pensando en ese malnacido de Maul, no se demoró ni un segundo más en posarle una mano en el hombro y apretar un poco en señal de apoyo. Sacándola de su pequeño trance y haciendo que volteara para verle. El chico le sonrió y Rey le devolvió otra sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le dijo con suavidad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.- Le dijo con una sonrisa más que sincera. Les tomó de la mano y pasaba sus ojos de Poe a Finn mientras seguía sonriendo.- Gracias a los dos por todo. De verdad que sí.

…

Su frustración era cada vez mayor y estaba totalmente justificada. Desde que se enteró que cerca de su casa no solo había una tienda de discos si no que estaba especializada en tesoros de otras épocas musicales, su tiempo libre empezó a escasear. Problemas e infortunios aparecían en su camino como setas; Cuando no eran las reuniones con el casero, eran las reuniones de la finca. Otro día fue un cobro inesperado del banco que le ocupó toda la mañana de colas y papeleos para resolver. Luego una inspección de tuberías en su edificio por la tarde y una fiesta ilegal en el piso de arriba la mantuvo en vela toda la madrugada, consiguiendo que al día siguiente se despertara tarde y por una llamada. Mara que le indicaba que le tocaba atender a las mesas en el bar en un turno intenso ese mismo miércoles (Y no le importaba pues Mara le pagaría, a diferencia del taller, pero vaya que era mala suerte).

Llegó el jueves y estaba tan agotada que se despertó a la una del mediodía ¡Fantástico! Volvía a tener su horario de sueño totalmente desajustado. Maldijo a todos los seres del universo pues quizá hasta el siguiente lunes no podría ir a esa dichosa tienda que tantas esperanzas le había dado. Cuando podía ojeaba el catálogo de internet que tenían y los discos y ediciones que Rey identificó la dejaron helada. Si había esperanzas esa tienda las tenía todas, aunque a un precio caro. Pero no le importaba, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas tener ese disco.

La noche del jueves había sido bastante agradable y llevadera, los jueves eran tranquilos y el grupo sonaba hoy como nunca antes había sonado nadie en ese escenario. Pese a no poder ver el show (cosa que agradecía ya que no tenía muchas ganas de sufrir miradas de desprecio por parte del vocalista) la música le encantó.

Pero no le duró demasiado su evasiva. Se disponía a guardar unas copas, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que le divisó por el rabillo del ojo y él también se fijó en ella. Kylo frenó su andar y Rey le encaró con su mejor sonrisa fingida. El cantante evitó su mirada y se terminó de acercar, buscando quizá a otra persona que le atendiera…

En parte ella quería disculparse pero el muro que él había construido entre ellos por esa estupidez del viernes anterior le hacía recular con su decisión. Y no es que fueran imaginaciones suyas, Kylo se lo estaba dejando bien claro en ese instante, emitiéndola de su realidad y buscando a otra persona que le atendiera. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Finn se estaba cambiando para irse y Jyn había salido al callejón trasero a fumar un cigarrillo. Sólo estaba ella atendiendo en barra al poco personal que quedaba en el recinto.

Kylo seguía evitándola y ella necesitaba salir en su hora si quería dormir bien y reajustar sus horas de sueño.

-¿Qué te sirvo, guapo?- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Kylo seguía esquivándola.- ¿Quieres tres tercios como la otra vez?

-Que te jodan, chatarrera becaria.- Ahora sí la encaró y su mirada oscura la intimidó hasta dejarla levemente paralizada. Rey tragó saliva pero se forzó a no desviarle el contacto visual. Para su sorpresa fue Kylo quién apartó la vista, buscando hacia ambos lados de la barra a otra persona.

-No te esfuerces, sólo estoy atendiendo yo.

-Pues esperaré.- Dijo tajante. Rey resopló a la vez que rodaba los ojos ¿Aquello iba en serio? Kylo se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Te va a tocar esperar un buen rato.

-No tengo prisa.- Rey volteó levemente hacia él mientras regresaba a su tarea inicial.  _Pues yo sí_ , pensó ella.

-Mira que eres infantil… -Habló en un susurro.

-¡No soy infantil! –Aporreó la mesa a la vez que volteaba hacia ella.- ¡Es sólo que no pienso permitir que me sirva bebida una chatarrera!

-Y ahí está esa muestra de madurez...

Se hizo el silencio y Rey siguió limpiando mientras Kylo esperaba tamborileando la barra con los dedos. Tenía recargado el peso de su cabeza sobre la mano izquierda, la cual ejercía con el codo un punto de apoyo en la barra. Rey resopló, era demasiado orgulloso. Y ella no podía permitir que ese orgullo narcisista la retuviera en la barra trabajando horas de más.

Dejó el trapo sobre la barra y abrió el refrigerador arrastrando la tapa superior. Sacó tres tercios y los abrió uno a uno. Se le acercó y se los depositó frente a él, haciendo que diera un respingo sobre el asiento ante aquella inesperada reacción por parte de Rey.

-Invita la casa.- Bromeó.

-¡¿Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?!- Habló Kylo, abandonando su posición y adoptando una más agresiva.

-Creo que es evidente.

Pese a haberse alejado de él le pudo escuchar gruñir con fuerza y cólera. Guardó los vasos y el resto del grupo se acercó al vocalista para tomar las bebidas en la misma barra. Rey rodó los ojos, iba a tener que limpiar los círculos que dejaban los culos de las botellas otra miserable vez.

-Ya está todo recogido y listo para mañana por la noche.- Afirmó con una voz demasiado suave para su aspecto la chica rubia. La baterista del grupo- ¿Traerás entonces la máquina de humo, Hux?

-Sí me llega por el medio día, sí. Phasma, cuenta con ello.

-Más vale que sí, la necesitamos con urgencia.- Habló Kylo dando un buen trago.

-¡Y tanto! Tengo unas ganas… Vamos a tener muchísima más presencia con eso en el escenario.- Se alegró la chica.- Será toda una pasada.

-Yo solo espero que no sea un problema más. Como no sepamos controlarla y llegue un punto donde no veamos ni nuestros propios pies, tendremos un accidente importante.

-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que poner en lo peor?- Habló Kylo, su voz sonaba borde hasta con los miembros de su grupo. Rey seguía acomodando cosas en las estanterías traseras y haciendo recuento de los alcoholes que se habían terminado, enterándose de toda la conversación que tan poco le importaba.- No va a pasar nada.

-Hasta que pasa. Como cuando me afinaste las cuerdas del bajo y de la tensión se soltó una en medio de aquel concierto en Takodana. Todavía tengo la marca del corte que…

-Tus cuerdas estaban oxidadas y no soportaron la tensión ¡No me fastidies, Hux!- Kylo se terminó la botella de otro trago tras cortar al pelirrojo en su queja.- Haberte traído el afinador y nada de eso hubiera pasado. Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito y para nada fue así. Lo que menos quería era terminar en urgencias mientras te cosían el brazo.- Se hizo el silencio y Rey puedo sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente. Viró los ojos un poco y observó la escena.

-No he dicho que sea culpa tuya…

-Ya, claro.- Le volvió a cortar.

Kylo tenía la mirada desviada, mientras rodaba la botella en su mano, jugando a desequilibrarla mientras Hux y Phasma compartieron miradas preocupadas. La chica rubia se aventuró a hablar casi en un susurro.

-¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?- Kylo rodó los ojos.- Puedes contarnos lo que…

-¡¿Otra vez me lo vas a preguntar, Phasma?!- Parecía que Kylo estuviera conteniendo un estallido.- No, no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansado y me quiero ir a casa.

-Ya somos dos…- Susurró Rey para sí misma.

…

El metro nocturno la dejó en su casa más tarde de lo que ella hubiera querido. Pero tras tocar el colchón se dejó caer en las manos de Morfeo y durmió de un tirón toda la noche. Llevaba demasiado cansancio acumulado y una vez le dijeron que las horas de sueño perdidas nunca se recuperan, así que no esperaba despertarse demasiado bien el día siguiente. Las sorpresas empezaron temprano, justo cuando se levantó. No perdió ni un segundo en ducharse, desayunar y vestirse, no se encontraba tan mal como esperaba encontrarse así que se podría decir que el día había empezado con buen pie.

Cogió las llaves y puso el navegador de su teléfono para ir hasta la tienda sin perderse.

Sí que estaba cerca de su casa pero bastante escondida, fuera de su ruta habitual. No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar al local y se detuvo en la puerta, admirando el escaparate como una niña frente a su tienda de golosinas favorita.

 _Starkiller Records_  anunciaba la entrada a aquel Edén terrenal para Rey. Puso la mano en el pomo, lo volteó y abrió la puerta, desencadenando un pequeño tintineo gracias a la campanita que avisaba la llegada de cada cliente.

El olor a cartón viejo y vinilo polvoriento inundó su nariz, provocándole una sensación descomunalmente indescriptible pero agradable en su interior. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el recinto mientras se adentraba con cautela cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era un local acogedor, con un tono anaranjado presente en cada esquina. Muy acogedor y sensacional para Rey, quién se perdía entre cada estantería, cada apartado, agobiándose y emocionándose al no saber si tendría tiempo suficiente en su vida para poder perderse allí adentro, entre cada disco.

Entonces condujo su mirada al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba la caja registradora junto a un joven, que leía una revista.

Éste alzó la cabeza de aquel catálogo de guitarras y se petrificó cuando cruzó miradas con ella, quién se quedó anclada sobre el suelo tras aquel golpe inesperado del destino. Debía tratarse de una broma, un mal chiste. Pero no, Poe tenía razón. Era toda una jodida desgracia.

-Joder, es increíble… -Dijo Kylo en un gutural gruñido, rodando los ojos a la vez que apretaba la revista entre sus manos.


	3. Humo

CAPÍTULO 3. HUMO

 

-¡¿Qué te largaste de allí!? – Gritó Poe, atrayendo toda la atención de quienes estaban sentados cerca de su mesa en aquella cafetería.

-¡Me puse nerviosa! ¡¿Vale?! –Exclamó Rey, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y frotándose los ojos con parsimonia. Finn reía descaradamente mientras Poe seguía alucinando con aquella historia. Y es que no era para menos, Rey se había caído del pedestal de "Chica con agallas" en donde él la había puesto.

-Pensaba que eras más difícil de derrotar, en serio… -El decepcionado Poe dio un sorbo a su café y recogió con desprecio el envoltorio de su ya terminado bocadillo mientras Rey se atragantaba con el suyo.- Pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

-¿Perdona? ¡Soy difícil de derrotar!- Habló ella con la boca llena.

-¡Ya lo veo! ¡Achantándote sólo porque quién atendía en aquella tienda de discos, que quizá tenga el tesoro que tanto tiempo llevas buscando, es Kylo Ren!

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, maldita sea!- Gritó tras adelantarse sobre la mesa. Luego bajó el tono.- ¡No le soporto! ¡Me pone muy nerviosa! ¡Y deja de gritar! Nos están mirando todos…

Habían quedado para comer los tres juntos antes de fichar turno y empezar la jornada nocturna en el  _Mos Eisley_. En un principio, la conversación estaba bastante alejada de ese tema hasta que Finn recordó la tienda de discos y preguntó a la muchacha si se había dejado caer por el lugar. Rey pensó detenidamente si revelarles la realidad o engañarles diciendo que no había tenido tiempo… Pero no sabía mentir y menos a esos dos, los amigos no mienten. Así que les contó su hazaña sobre lo que pasó cuando vio que era el mismísimo "Cara-Amargada" quién atendía a la clientela del  _Starkiller Records_. El resto es fácil deducirlo…

-¡Cobarde!- La acusó Poe, Rey puso los ojos en blanco, algo fatigada por sus reacciones.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que en serio!- La chica hizo un puchero mientras le mantenía la mirada.- ¡Tienes que entrar allí, encarar la situación y decirle " _¡Eh, tú, melenitas! ¿Tienes el maldito disco de "Porg's Moshpit"?"_! _-_ Habló Poe, imitando la voz de Rey y sus comunes gesticulaciones.

-" _Rancor's MoshPit_ " –Le corrigió ella.- Y yo no hablo así.

-Como sea, eso ahora no importa...- Poe desvió la mirada y Rey suspiró.- ¡Lo importante es que debes volver a esa tienda!

-¡Pues claro que voy a volver! ¡Por supuesto! –Ella se adelantó sobre la mesa.- Mañana mismo.

-¿Sí? Estoy dudándolo…

-Ya lo verás.- Dio un último bocado a su bocadillo y se recostó mejor en la silla.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos tres mientras Finn intentaba recuperar el aliento tras tanta carcajada sin descanso.

La chica suspiró nuevamente, se sentía todavía más abochornada que aquel viernes donde insultó a Kylo y Mara la enderezó luego en el despacho. Ahora este nuevo encuentro en la tienda, donde Rey volvía a dejarse en evidencia. Y si desde su punto de vista vio penosa su propia reacción en la tienda, no quería figurarse qué debió pensar Kylo cuando la vio tartamudear una absurdez y salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Tras el susto escribió a Poe y les citó para comer. No quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco le parecía apetecible el hecho de quedarse en casa. Revolviéndose en la vergüenza personal y la auto-decepción, tal y como estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante junto a sus dos compañeros.

Finn sorbió su nariz mientras se relajaba bajo la mirada de Poe, quién le recriminaba en silencio el ser tan infantil como para no haber podido dejar de reír durante toda la charla.

-¿Ya te has tranquilizado?- Habló Poe como si estuviera regañando a un niño. Finn puso la vista al frente y poco a poco retomó la risa.- Ya decía yo…

-¡Basta ya, Finn!- Ella golpeó la mesa con irritación, intentando frenarle.- ¡No tiene tanta gracia!

-¡Es que me lo imagino y no puedo evitarlo!- Tomó aire, frenando la risa.- Tu cara debió ser todo un poema.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Por favor.- Rey desvió la mirada con cierta frustración. Finn asintió y Poe se acomodó mejor en el asiento.- Bien.

Se hizo el silencio y Rey pidió un café de postre mientras intentaba discurrir algo. Finn chequeó su teléfono antes de volver a depositarlo sobre la mesa como había hecho cinco minutos atrás. Apoyó ambos codos, sintiendo el tacto suave de la madera sobre su piel desnuda, y se recargó relajándose. Observó a Rey y dejó de tener la risa fácil cuando empezó a detectar sus señales; ojos caídos, mirada perdida y una media sonrisa en su cara que no iba acorde con su triste mirada… Iba a peor cada día y ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo nada por mejorar la situación. Y encima, la semana que viene… Tragó saliva.

Pero Rey también percibió señales de Finn; Una mirada directa poco disimulada, los labios apretados y una constante succión salival hicieron que las alarmas internas de Rey se dispararan como cohetes. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Finn como para intuir el tema que iba a abrir el chico en cuestión de segundos. Sería, como poco, delicado e intentó prepararse mentalmente para hablar de Maul o de sí misma.

-¿Cómo estás? Ahora en serio.- Finn habló con una preocupación melosa en su voz y Rey mantuvo la respiración.

Poe alzó los ojos y les miró a ras de sus cejas, temeroso ante aquella pregunta pues ambos sabían de sobra que Rey no se encontraba bien. Pero querían escucharla, querían que lo confesara en voz alta. Ella respiró hondo y se removió en la silla.

-Hecha polvo… Pero lo puedo aguantar, cosa que hace unos días no creía poder hacerlo.- Finn compartió miradas con Poe cuando Rey bajó los ojos.

-¿Segura?- Poe la tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar, intentando con aquella acción que Rey no llorara. Ella se alzó de hombros.

\- A veces…- Empezó hablando casi en un susurro.- A veces siento que quizá no sea gran cosa. Que soy básica, poco complementaria… Y por eso no puedo aportar nada a nadie. Reemplazable.- Se iba quebrando lentamente y Finn le acarició la espalda intentando que no se derrumbara.

La historia de Rey era pesada y difícil de digerir si se contaba con todo lujo de detalles, por lo que ella siempre la resumía; Fue adoptada en un orfanato situada en un barrio poco agraciado, no recomendable visitarlo una vez el Sol se hubiera escondido. Sus padres la abandonaron cuando era un bebé. Desentendiéndose de sus cuidados. Reemplazándola por tiempo libre y una serie de despreocupaciones llamativas.

Y pese a encontrar un hogar cálido y agradable después de todo, el tiempo le indicó que su familia adoptiva no le dedicó nunca demasiado tiempo. El trabajo les tenía absorbidos y agotados en un bucle constante que causaba ansiedad en la joven chica. La madre adoptiva era estéril y tanto ella como su marido tuvieron que aceptar la adopción si querían tener algún tipo de descendencia. Haciendo que Rey se sintiera siempre desplazada o desechable, como un recambio o una opción escogida por obligación.

Sentía que estaba en un nivel de estima inferior pese a que ellos se esforzaran por hacerle ver que la querían. Nunca se fio de nadie pero llegó un punto donde dudó en si alguna vez sería capaz de hacerlo. Y cuando Maul estaba empezando a ganarse su confianza, la destrozó a golpes de cabezal cuando Rey le encontró en la cama con otra chica.

Finn le sostuvo la mano a la vez que Poe, y Rey se dejó hacer. De sus ojos ya no salían más lágrimas por mucho que quisiera, se sentía seca por dentro y lo peor es que quería seguir llorando hasta que todo el dolor se fuera. Aunque quizá era un dolor más por inseguridades propias que el hecho de haber perdido a su pareja.

-¿Quieres que cenemos juntos hoy cuando terminemos el turno?- Propuso Finn.

-¿Cenar? ¡No! ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?- Habló, Poe, haciendo que Rey alzara la vista y le sonriera.

-Estaría bien, sí… Pero sólo si puedo escoger yo la película.- Repuso ella, enderezándose en el asiento. La camarera le sirvió el café seguido de la cuenta de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Tú? ¿Con tu mal gusto?- Rió Poe, Rey le lanzó una mirada asesina entre carcajadas.

-Venga, la de aquella vez no estuvo tan mal…- Repuso Finn y Rey sonrió victoriosa.

…

El mensaje de Mara, citándoles para adecentar el local antes de que sus turnos empezaran, cortó de cuajo el buen rollo en la cafetería mientras se tomaban el postre.

Rey colocaba las mesas mientras Jyn fregaba el suelo y Cassian comprobaba que ninguna silla estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse bajo el culo de su futuro ocupante.

La dueña había planeado colocar mesas de más y necesitó redistribuir el espacio y el mobiliario, consiguiendo así que un mayor número de gente pudiera tomar asiento y no se bloqueara tanto el local con la muchedumbre en pie.

Poe cambiaba una de las luces del escenario mientras Finn ajustaba los altavoces, estaba con la paranoia de que fallaba uno de ellos, haciendo que el grupo no se escuchara tan bien como podría escucharse. Sabía que la clave de todo era un buen sonido y aquel sitio tenía la acústica perfecta, pero no los mejores altavoces. Y quería por todos los medios que la gente se fuera contenta y con un pitido en los oídos de tanta potencia constante. " _Pitidos alegres_ " los llamaba desde que Poe discurrió aquella ocurrencia un día regresando los tres juntos en su coche.

-¿Estás seguro de que es el altavoz en sí?- Le habló Poe, enroscando otra vez el faro desde las alturas.

-Sí.- Habló tras el aparato, sin dejar de toquetearlo por dentro. Poe descendió por la escalera tras acabar su cometido y se limpió las manos con el trapo que llevaba atado al cinturón.- Se escucha bajito y apagado, debe tener algo fastidiado por dentro…

-¿Has preguntado al grupo si comparte la misma opinión que tú?

-Sabes que sólo yo me doy cuenta de estas cosas…

-¿Tú o son tus paranoias las que hablan por ti?- Comentó entre risas.

-Ocúpate de tus lucecitas, Poe.- Le habló con cierta malicia. El mencionado alzó las manos en señal de tregua y se largó a la sala de control tras decirle a Finn que no estuviera tan a la defensiva. Recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de su pareja.

Rey les observaba tras colocar la última mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y negando con la cabeza. Finn era bueno en lo que hacía justo por sus paranoias y Poe lo sabía de sobra. Pero disfrutaba pinchándole hasta que el chico se ponía a la defensiva. Por suerte o por desgracia aquella era una de las muchas manías en Poe que le hacía tener pocos amigos. Pocos pero los mejores.

Rey regresó a la barra, encaminándose al almacén con la idea de reponer todo lo que se había terminado la noche anterior. Pasó por delante de la sala donde se cambiaban para acceder al almacén y mientras abría las cajas escuchó un par de golpes contundentes y sonoros provenientes del vestuario. Respiró profundamente, sabía de sobra quién era capaz de aporrear con tanta intensidad.

\- ¡¿Es que acaso no puede salirnos nada bien de una miserable vez?!

Rey intentó prestar atención pero sólo los gritos de Kylo eran capaces de atravesar las gruesas paredes del recinto, dejando la conversación a medias. Si era vocalista (Y bastante bueno, todo tenga que decirse) era porque su chorro de voz era tan potente y sonoro como un disparo de plasma propio de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Zarandeó la cabeza y decidió seguir con su trabajo, tomó varias botellas de alcohol y regresó a la barra, pasando rápidamente frente a la puerta de los vestidores. No le vio directamente, pero juraría que Kylo le clavó la mirada cuando surcó el umbral, quedando expuesta a su rango de visión. Pudo sentirlo como si le atravesara y resultó ser algo de lo más extraño, irreal. Se estremeció y siguió andando hasta llegar a su destino.

Empezó a reemplazar las botellas, sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, olvidándolo al instante y más cuando divisó un problema de magnitudes mucho más importantes. Se paralizó y comprobó no estar equivocada, pero no fue así. El momento en el que se percató de que no quedaba licor azul en el frigorífico paralizó todo su organismo.

Regresó rápida sobre sus pasos hacia el almacén, rebuscó una y otra vez entre las nuevas cajas, luego entre las estanterías de la sala. Nada. No habían repuesto uno de los alcoholes más solicitados en el  _Mos Eisley_. Veía el desastre avecinarse inexorable como una avalancha.

Buscó a Mara antes de que aquel fallo se volviera muchísimo más grande y el tiempo avanzara tanto que no les diera tiempo de ir a comprar, aunque fuera una pequeña cantidad, para pasar aquella jornada. Jornada que ya se iniciaba con bases catastróficas.

Iba acelerada, apenas percatándose de dónde pisaba cuando se chocó contra una persona. Alzó la vista y divisó a la pelirroja, quien parecía estar sofocada buscando a alguien.

-Mara, tenemos un problema…

-¿Ya te lo han dicho?

\- Bueno, me he dado cuenta hace un segundo… -La dueña del local la miró como si Rey estuviera hablando de algo completamente distinto de lo que ella le quería plantear. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la chica terminara de explicarse. Rey prosiguió.- No hay repuesto para el licor azul…

-No pasa nada, yo me encargo.- Rey respiró tranquila aunque extrañada ante aquella respuesta tan sencilla, pues parecía que para Mara no resultaba ser algo tan grave... Fue a regresar a la barra pero su jefa le frenó el paso.- ¿Tú sabes arreglar aparatos electrónicos, verdad?

-Sí, algo sé…

-No seas tan modesta, en más de una ocasión has ayudado a Poe a reparar alguna cosa que él daba por "irreparable".- Rey sonrió de medio lado y Mara le clavó la mirada.- Necesito de tu magia otra vez, Rey.

-Claro, cuéntame.

Nunca sabría cómo fue el aspecto de su cara cuando vio que Kylo era el dependiente de la tienda de discos que tanto ansiaba explorar, pero quizá era comparable a la mueca que puso él cuando la vio entrar junto a Mara a los vestidores.

-Tienen un problema con la máquina de humo…- Le explicó Mara a Rey mientras ella observaba el cacharro que Phasma sujetaba con torpeza. Kylo se adelantó para hablar pero Hux fue más rápido.

-¡No se enciende, no da señal, no hace nada! ¡Nada!- El pelirrojo parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¡Y es nuevo! ¡Está recién comprado!

-Vaya…- Atinó a decir Rey sin pensar. Sorprendida por aquella desesperación en los ojos de Hux, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Bueno, os dejo solos, voy a encargarme del licor. Gracias de nuevo, Rey.- Mara desapareció tras la puerta antes de que la muchacha pudiera darse cuenta. Se sintió algo violenta, y más con la mirada fija que tenía Kylo sobre ella. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de hacía apenas unos minutos… Un pinchazo frío. Todo a costa de su oscura y penetrante observación llena de prejuicios y desconfianza.

Respiró profundamente sin demasiada exageración. Oteó de nuevo el objeto y se percató de que aquello no era una novedad para ella, podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Rey examinó el artilugio que Phasma le tendió con cierto nerviosismo. Tomó el cable y lo conectó a la luz. Alzó la mano en señal de pedir silencio y escuchó atentamente; tal y como decía Hux aquello parecía no dar señales. Su cabeza empezó a procesar diversas causas y a descartarlas según actuaba sobre el trasto mientras el grupo la observaba atento.

Kylo en más de una ocasión hizo ademán de decir alguna barbaridad pero necesitó hacer un esfuerzo colosal con tal de contenerse y mantener la calma y el sosiego de la sala, los nervios no ayudarían.

-Creo que sé lo que le puede pasar… Esperad un momento ¡Poe! –Gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta. El grupo compartió miradas y Kylo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Nos la va a liar…- Dijo el moreno, cerrando los ojos con pesadez y atrayendo la mirada de sus dos compañeros.- Nos la va a liar, lo sé. Lo presiento. No sabe lo que está haciendo, es todo teatro…

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? –Le habló Phasma, casi como si se estuviera convenciendo más a sí misma que a Kylo.

-¡No puedo!- Gruñó con rabia, enderezándose de un salto. Se aflojó el cuello de la vestimenta negra a pliegues que llevaba puesta.- Esa chica no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡¿La conoces?!- Hux estaba perdiendo los estribos y tartamudeaba sin apenas percatarse.

-¡No me hace falta! ¡Ha ido a pedir ayuda!

-Joder… -Hux alzó la vista al techo. Nervioso. Ansioso. Perdiendo la paciencia con cada gesto de Kylo.

Rey regresó rápida, con una caja de herramientas y un cable entre las manos. Volteó el cacharro y empezó a manipularlo con destreza tras tomar asiento en el suelo. Destornilló la parte trasera, ajustó y desajustó tuercas, peló el cable con los dientes mientras manipulaba con las manos y todo el grupo la miraba, atentos. Kylo no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haces o sólo estás intentando impresionar a alguien para llevarte un maldito ascenso? –Phasma le propinó un leve codazo.- Necesito que eso funcione esta noche.

Ella alzó las cejas tras largar un leve suspiro apenas audible para el resto mientras seguía concentrada en el cacharro. Se esforzó en no responderle, prefería cerrarle la boca con una acción que hacerlo con palabras. Apartó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió centrada en su labor.

Cambió el cable que conectaba el aparato a la fuente de alimentación y volvió a colocar la tapadera. Depositó la máquina en el suelo y lo conectó a la luz. Volvió a pedir silencio y aquel trasto empezó a gruñir levemente. Rey sonrió y le tendió a Kylo las instrucciones mientras este se descomponía, atónito, frente a ella.

-Los cables suelen estar tan rudamente enrollados que a veces se desprenden y hacen mal contacto, no es nada.- Habló, mirándolos uno a uno.- Quizá ajustándolo mejor no hubiera hecho falta cambiar el cable pero prefiero que no os deje tirados en mitad del número…

-Joder… -Hux sonreía, tranquilizándose de golpe.- Joder. Gracias.

-Leed bien las instrucciones.- Habló ahora directamente a Kylo, quién empezó a mirarla fingiendo una expresión neutra contenida.- Son un pelín complicadas pero cuando le pillas el truco te das cuenta de que es muy intuitivo.

-Gracias, de verdad.- Hux volvió a sonreír, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de abrazarla, y Phasma asintió con alegría. Kylo fue el único que la observó sin intentar mostrar nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. Sin agradecimientos o disculpas la cual cosa indicaba a Rey que había conseguido su propósito, cerrarle el pico.

-No ha sido gran cosa.- Dijo haciendo un aspaviento.- En fin, me vuelvo a la barra. Luego os invito a un trago.- Guiñó un ojo tras darle un leve codazo a Kylo y dedicarle una sonrisa al resto.- ¡Si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde estoy!

Phasma rió sonoramente y Hux regresó hacia el artilugio.

\- A ver qué día dejan de hablar tus nervios por ti, Kylo…

Aquel comentario de Phasma llegó como una victoria más a los oídos lejanos de Rey, haciéndola sonreír y sentirse de maravilla.

Definitivamente Poe y Finn iban a adorar aquella anécdota.

…

Rey se sujetaba la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma fingida, vagamente entretenida por aquella historia que le estaban contando los dos clientes habituales del local, quienes normalmente daban la brasa a Jyn.

Aquella noche las dos camareras cambiaron el lugar de la barra pues la pobre chica no estaba dispuesta a soportar la misma anécdota una vez más. Y sabía de sobra que, si desaparecía del alcance de aquellos dos, no la buscarían y machacarían los oídos de Rey en vez de los suyos.

Y tampoco es que a Rey le molestara demasiado aquel taladro constante que apestaba a tabaco y alcohol. El grupo que sonaba sobre el escenario, su actuación, el sonido… El conjunto de la  _Primera Orden_  la tenía totalmente absorbida.

Desde que tocaban en el  _Mos Eisley_  Rey nunca les había visto actuar, pues quedaban fuerza de su rango de visión si atendía en su lugar de siempre. Y aquella noche no estaba en su lugar de siempre. Y lo agradeció con creces.

Kylo cambiaba totalmente cuando estaba allá arriba sujetando una guitarra, y a veces el micrófono cuando necesitaba potenciarse a sí mismo más de lo que ya hacían sus poses. Se volvía totalmente una masa de energía, muy potente, pese a que la canción fuera la cosa más insípida del mundo. Sonara lo que sonara, tocara lo que tocara, Kylo era capaz de transmitir una vitalidad que cautivó a Rey durante la puesta de escena.

Hux, pese a ocupar el puesto de bajista, también saltaba y aporreaba las cuerdas con gracia pero seguía manteniendo un semblante serio. Pese a estar zarandeando la cabeza constantemente al ritmo de la música, no se despeinó ni un solo cabello. Volvía a su posición y aquella mata de pelo seguía fija, anclada en su sitio como si estuviera esculpida sobre su cabellera con un cincel.

Y Phasma era un sol brillante y su vestido de cuello y manga larga, de aspecto casi cromado, terminaba de iluminarla. Golpeaba con las baquetas cada membrana del tambor, haciendo las delicias rítmicas del público realidad. Se mantenía al fondo y a pesar de estar sentada tras la batería ganaba mucha presencia gracias a su conjunto global; la ropa, el tamaño y su cabello de un rubio inusualmente llamativo.

Pero no eran ellos de forma individual lo que sorprendió a Rey, sino la cooperación en el escenario, el conjunto, el equipo que llegaban a formar. Kylo y Hux se observaban y sabían lo que necesitaba cada uno en el momento preciso. A veces Hux hacía los coros mientras Kylo recuperaba el aliento. Y lo hacía sin necesidad de mediar palabra o gesto previo. Phasma sonreía a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo colosal rítmico y sus dos compañeros lo sabían, se sentía entre ellos. Y Rey les envidió. Envidió esa coordinación, ese conocimiento sobre el otro. Saber lo que necesitaba el compañero y ayudar o sentir que podía despreocuparse porque alguien ya se estaba preocupando por ella.

No los conocía apenas pero algo le dijo que no llevaban poco tiempo juntos y que, pese a tener sus rencillas fuera del escenario, una vez subían todo cambiaba. Y sabía que no era fingido, podía sentirlo, tanto como la mirada de Kylo momentos atrás.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba observándoles directamente, olvidando que estaba trabajando en barra.

Uno de los tipejos chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella, haciendo que saliera de su pequeño trance. Parpadeó y observó a esos dos borrachos al otro lado de la barra, quienes estaban algo preocupados por la desconexión tan repentina de la chica. Ella sonrió y les rellenó los vasos.

Quería seguir prestando atención al grupo pero las comandas llovían. Y Rey se sentía saturada y fastidiada por el hecho de no poder disfrutar, pero se recordó que estaba trabajando. Que le estaban pagando un sueldo por atender y no por embelesarse con aquel espectáculo.

…

La comida rápida no era de sus favoritas, pero era lo único que quedaba abierto tras salir de la proyección a la que entraron.

La película no había estado mal pero Rey no había podido prestarle toda la atención que se merecía, se encontraba mucho más cansada que otras veces. Pero no quería irse a casa y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Si estaba cenando con sus dos amigos era porque no quería regresar a la soledad de su apartamento. Y si ellos estaban cenando con ella era porque no querían dejarla sola… Finn alzó los ojos y la observó, ella tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del local. Ajena a aquel momento que los tres compartían.

Pero la expresión de Rey no era triste, preocupada o tensa. Estaba relajada. Como si todavía estuviera viendo la película en su cabeza.

Finn miró a Poe y este le devolvió la mirada con intriga, entonces Rey parpadeó saliendo de su trance. Se limpió los restos de comida con la servilleta y se estiró, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Desperezándose con gusto mientras gruñía suavemente.

-Mara no tiene ni idea de la alegría que me ha dado cuando me ha pagado el favorcillo de hoy.- Dijo sonriente.- No sabe cuánto me ha alegrado la noche esa bobada, en general.-Dijo haciendo un movimiento circular con la muñeca. Finn estalló a carcajada al recordarla.

-Sí que le preocupa ese grupo… -Repuso Poe.

-Es el grupo de su sobrino ¿Qué menos?- Suspiró y se quedó pensativa.

Finn y Poe habían estado raros desde que salieron del local y se fueron al cine. Compartían más miradas de las que solían intercambiarse normalmente. Además de que siempre la estaban observando, como esperando el momento justo para hacerle saber algo… Pero ese momento parecía no llegar nunca, pues no se aventuraban a abrir la bocaza.

Rey no era tonta, sabía que algo les preocupaba y empezaba a hacerse una idea sobre qué podía ser. Tomó aire e intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Cuándo os dan las vacaciones? –Poe pareció atragantarse con aquello y Finn se removió en su asiento.  _Bingo_.- Creo recordar que eran casi justo después de las mías… -Les observó con tranquilidad y aquello pareció reconfortarles.

-Sí… El miércoles que viene empiezan nuestras vacaciones.- Poe condujo sus ojos a Finn mientras terminaba la frase, como dándole el relevo.

-Pero estamos pensando en cambiarlas…- Rey abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que hablara, Finn prosiguió.- No podemos irnos y dejarte así.

-Exacto.- Le apoyó Poe.- Nos iremos cuando todo esté mejor.

Ella les observó atónita y empezó a balbucear sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Finalmente, juntó una frase en su cabeza y estalló.

-¿¡Habéis perdido la cabeza?!- Poe y Finn retrocedieron en sus asientos.- ¡No quiero que os perdáis las vacaciones de vuestra vida! ¡Es el mejor momento para iros a Endor, tal y lleváis tiempo planeando!

-Pero Endor estará ahí siempre, podemos irnos en otra ocasión… Y los tres juntos.

-¡Exacto!- Esta vez fue Finn quien apoyó a su pareja.

-¡No, no! ¡Me niego! ¡No podéis esperar, la oferta que habéis conseguido es para ahora! –Les miró uno a uno.- ¿No habréis hablado ya con Mara, verdad?- Finn y Poe suspiraron.

-Hoy no hemos dado con ella… Pensábamos llamarla a primera hora mañana…

-¡Pues que ni se os ocurra, Finn!- Se cruzó de brazos.- Os podéis ir tranquilamente a Endor, no quiero reteneros ¿Sabéis cómo me sienta eso?

-Es que sentimos que es un mal momento para todo… -Poe se rascó la nuca, intentando hacer algo con sus manos debido al nerviosismo.

-No. Este es el mejor momento.- Dijo Rey, dando golpes con el dedo sobre la mesa.- Si esperáis os perderéis ver en directo un evento ewok con vuestros propios ojos ¡Y eso sí que no os lo perdonaría, necesito que vayáis allí, grabéis todo y me contéis todo con detalles a la vuelta!- Los dos chicos sonrieron.

-Ojalá nos hubieran dado las vacaciones al mismo tiempo, habría sido divertido ir los tres.- Rey alzó las cejas y sonrió ante el comentario de Finn.

-No os preocupéis.- Dijo ella haciendo un aspaviento.- En otra ocasión iremos juntos a Endor de safari.

-Eso no lo dudes.- Poe parecía más relajado que antes.

-Pero… Si tenéis remordimientos, traedme un detallito y no os guardaré rencor.- Habló tras una sonrisa picarona que hizo reír a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Te vale un palo y una piedra? –Rió Poe y Rey le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Si estás intentando decirme que vas a traerme una lanza ewok, sí. Por favor.


	4. Cicatriz

CAPÍTULO 4. CICATRIZ.

Rey tomó aire varias veces antes de decidirse a empujar con fuerza la puerta de la tienda, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído. Repasó mentalmente su mejor guión, intentando tener todo bien claro para que saliera perfecto.

La noche anterior, tras la cena con Poe y Finn, estuvo preparando varios discursos frente al espejo de su baño, con el propósito de tener una serie de frases preparadas con las que encararse a Kylo cuando volviera a la tienda por la mañana. Pese haber dormido poco se levantó fresca y se aseó antes de salir hacia la _Starkiller Records._

 

Volvió a tomar aire, mentalizándose, y abrió la puerta con decisión haciendo que las campanitas de la vez anterior sonaran, indicando su llegada al dependiente. Kylo estaba abriendo cajas con un cúter afilado, sujetándolo fuertemente con la mano derecha. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente cuando el sonido le indicó que había entrado alguien. Y a diferencia de la noche anterior su cara fue neutra cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta. La escaneó de arriba abajo y terminó de rajar el precinto del paquete que apoyaba sobre sus piernas.

Rey tragó saliva y se acercó mientras Kylo abría la caja y comprobaba su contenido, como si Rey se hubiera largado al igual que la vez anterior. Pero en esta ocasión, todo iba a ser distinto pues no hubo factor sorpresa, ella estaba preparada para todo lo que viniese… Todo, menos unos discos en la estantería de al lado que frenaron su camino, haciéndole virar la cabeza y revisar el estante.

No se demoró más y empezó su chequeo. Moviendo los dedos con agilidad, pasando disco a disco a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo interesante. Colocó el dedo entre varios CDs para detener el examen en el disco indicado y lo alzó un poco para poder comprobar la portada. No había duda, era otra pieza que necesitaba para cerrar una colección concreta de un grupo de su infancia.

Lo sacó y volteó para comprobar las canciones que contenía y sus ojos bajaron al precio. Volvió a accionar la muñeca para examinar la portada por segunda vez. Acarició la superficie plastificada con la otra mano mientras regresaba a virar el disco para comprobar nuevamente el precio y terminar de convencerse, se llevó el disco al pecho sujetándolo en un agarre que dejaba en evidencia su terror a que se lo arrebataran.

Con la mano libre siguió chequeando estantes y apropiándose de joyas perdidas, obviando que Kylo estaba en la tienda, pero tampoco es que él le prestara mucha atención. Empezó a reponer discos en estantes traseros mientras ella se recorría las estanterías iniciales.

 El momento era mágico, todo envuelto por el melódico sonido del plástico golpeando plástico, con una suave sintonía sonando por los altavoces de la tienda. Apenas audible pero con presencia. Y los dedos de Rey, poco a poco, fueron impregnándose de un polvo que era agradable a su tacto.

Había visitado muchas, muchísimas tiendas de música, pero aquella vez le pareció sensorialmente especial. Encontró varios CDs que no imaginaba volver a ver nunca más, reliquias musicales apelotonadas en orden alfabético expuestas en una misma estantería.

Llegó un punto donde empezó a encontrar grupos totalmente desconocidos para ella y empezó a saltar apartados de letras, buscando con desesperación la R. Y la encontró.

Se detuvo frente aquella estantería y empezó a buscar el estilo del grupo, una vez lo encontró volvió con su chequeo maestro.

Pasó por infinidad de discos hasta que finalmente el milagro se hizo realidad. Leyó el nombre de _Rancor’s MoshPit_ y sacó el disco con ansias, pero su felicidad fue efímera al ver que ese volumen ya estaba en su poder. Guardado en una estantería, apartada de la luz solar, en su pequeño apartamento. Al lado del reproductor de música y el tocadiscos.

Gruñó por lo bajini mientras volvía a colocar la pieza en su sitio correspondiente, sintiéndose engañada por el destino. Algo en el universo se estaba burlando de ella y disfrutando a costa de su sufrimiento.

 

-¿Buscas algo?- La grave voz de Kylo hizo que ella diera un respingo y le encarara, alzando un poco la cabeza con tal de cruzar miradas con él. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo alto que era comparado con ella.

Los ojos del chico se dirigieron brevemente donde Rey tenía la mano y alzó las cejas. Hizo ademán de hablar pero ella se le adelantó.

-¿Tenéis discos de _Rancor’s MoshPit_?

-El tercero, “ _Boska”_.- Le señaló con el dedo la estantería donde ella tenía colocada la mano. Rey resopló.

-¿Y tenéis alguno más?- Kylo alzó la ceja y ella se sintió estúpida. Era obvio que no y se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado pero decidió mantener un semblante firme y decidido.

-No.- Ella apretó los labios de forma inconsciente.- Están descatalogados.

 

Aquella información que Rey ya conocía le sentó como un balde de agua fría al sonar a través de la voz de Kylo, como si estuviera regocijándose en la desgracia de la chica. Rápidamente se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Kylo bajó los ojos, comprobando que Rey llevaba cuatro discos en la mano derecha. Sujetos con decisión.

\- ¿Te los vas a llevar?

-Todavía estoy viendo la tienda…

-Es por si quieres que te los deje en la caja. Así no te molestan.- Ella observó la zona de pago, situada a espaldas de Kylo, y luego volvió a él. Le observó, le tendió los discos sin decir palabra, él los aceptó y apretó la mandíbula.- Si necesitas algo más estoy desembalando.

-Bien.

Ella prosiguió con su examen y dejó de prestar atención a la hora, sintiendo que se perdía, que el tiempo se detenía en aquella mágica tienda llena de joyas. Casi parecía un santuario. Cargó con un par de volúmenes más y se encaminó hacia la caja donde Kylo ya hacía rato que había regresado. Chequeaba esa revista de guitarras que estaba oteando la vez anterior que Rey entró, rodeando con un bolígrafo algunas guitarras a la par que discurría cálculos mentalmente.

Rey llegó y depositó los discos sobre la pila que Kylo había hecho con los que anteriormente le había tomado. Al sentirla, él se enderezó sobre la silla y empezó a discurrir el precio a medida que comprobaba los nuevos volúmenes que Rey había incluido a su pedido, anotándolos en la caja a su izquierda.

Ella le observó de reojo, la luz clara de la tienda le señalaba rasgos que en el local no percibía. Estaba ojeroso, señal de cargar con más horas de sueño a su espalda de las que aparentaba. Tenía un pelo negro como el carbón y frondoso como un bosque. Parecía tan suave al tacto, quizá se lo cuidaba en desmesura o quizá era uno de esos afortunados que se despreocupaba de su cabello y por eso le lucía radiante.

Pero fueron sus manos lo que más llamó la atención de Rey, estaban llenas de cardenales y heridas, cicatrices diversas que indicaban de su brusquedad. Brusquedad que se completaba con sus nervios, pues por la forma en la que se sobresalían los tendones en el dorso de su mano le indicaron a la chica que no se trataba de genética, sino tensión acumulada de la que quizá no era consciente. Ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla, posiblemente de ahí derivaba su mal carácter diario.

 

-Cuarenta-y-seis con ochenta-y-cinco.- Su voz la sacó del trance y parpadeó mientras asentía.

 Le miró a los ojos a la vez que rebuscaba en el interior de su bolsa de mano, sintiéndose cohibida pero negándose a apartarle la mirada y darle otra victoria gratuita. Sacó un billete de cincuenta que le tendió  sujetándolo entre el índice y el dedo medio. Kylo lo tomó de un pellizco y le devolvió el cambio con tranquilidad al igual que una copia del tiquete.

-Que tenga un buen día.- Dijo con una falsedad que tampoco se molestó en ocultar, bajó los ojos y regresó a su tarea anterior. Rey guardó los discos en su bolso mientras le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-“Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día”.- El alzó la cabeza de la revista al escuchar cómo hablaba en ese falsete típico de atención al cliente.- Luego sonríes.- Dijo a la vez que sonreía.- Y el cliente se va contento y con ganas de volver.

-¿De verdad piensas que no sé que volverás?- Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa e intentó atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Vuelvo por lo que tenéis en las estanterías… No por ti.

-Con eso me basta.- Volvió a bajar la mirada a la revista y ella rebufó.

-¿Sabes? No pasaría nada si por una vez fueras amable…- Se mantuvieron la mirada un segundo y ella dio media vuelta para irse.

Se sentía algo molesta por la actitud de Kylo pues parecía que nada de lo que hiciera apaciguaría su rabia sobre ella. Antes de llegar a mitad del pasillo la voz de él hizo que atenuara el paso.

-Gracias.- Y por una vez le sonó sincero.

-No hay de qué.

…

Se preparaba la comida a la vez que sonaba por los altavoces de su apartamento una de sus nuevas adquisiciones, concretamente una pista que la enloquecía a niveles descomunales.

Removía la salsa de tomate con champiñones que se estaba preparando mientras se zarandeaba levemente al ritmo de la canción, tarareándola pues quería escucharla directamente desde su versión original pero no podía reprimir la necesidad de querer cantarla.

Cogió una cuchara de metal y probó la salsa, deleitándose solo en el sabor e intentando ver si estaba a su gusto. Quitó la sartén del fuego y vertió el contenido sobre el plato de espaguetis que tenía preparado desde hacía unos minutos. Lo removió y se dirigió al salón para sentarse en el sofá y ver la tele mientras comía. Disfrutando de su momento de paz antes de emprender la marcha hacia el bar.

Se acurrucó bajo la manta y apagó el reproductor de música con el mando a distancia. Lo dejó sobre el cojín del sofá y tomó el otro mando para prender la televisión.

 

No hacían nada de su agrado pero cualquier cosa bastaba para que se olvidara de pensar por un instante. Sabía que no era bueno ausentarse de sí misma y no plantar cara a sus conflictos internos… Pero no se sentía preparada.  Y más aún sabiendo que a la semana siguiente estaría sola en su totalidad. Sin poder contar a diario con Finn y Poe.

Todavía no se habían ido y ya les echaba de menos.

Se terminó el plato de comida antes de encontrar algo que valiera la pena en la caja tonta haciendo estallar dentro de ella una profunda sensación de disconformidad, odiaba comer sin ver algo agradable por la televisión pues sentía que había perdido uno de sus placeres diarios. Rebufó y dejó el plato en el suelo, acurrucándose mejor. Apagó la televisión y tomó su teléfono móvil para chequear los mensajes. Mara no les había citado para antes de tiempo, así que se programó una alarma, dejó el aparato en el reposabrazos del sofá y se estiró. Dispuesta a dormir aunque sólo fuera media hora. Le sentaría bien descansar.

…

 

Aquella noche, todo se desenvolvía de una forma mucho más violenta de cómo solían desarrollarse las noches normalmente. Todo el mundo estaba bastante alterable, salvaje y enfurecido en el bar a excepción del equipo bajo la capitanía de Mara. Rey aguantó que le levantaran la voz en más de una ocasión y se alzó de cejas mientras servía, intentando permanecer lo más serena posible. Pasó tras Jyn para poder atrapar una botella de ron y preparar el combinado que acababan de pedirle.

 

-¿Ha habido un partido importante? ¿O ha sido una carrera de vainas esta vez?- Jyn cortaba en rodajas un limón y lo disponía sobre el cuenco con el resto de limones, listos para ser colocados en cualquier bebida.

-Creo que ambas cosas.- Rey rebufó y Jyn largó un suspiro mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Menuda nochecita nos espera…

-Ya te digo y sólo llevamos dos horas abiertos.- Jyn volteó y la miró compadeciéndola. Rey respondió de igual manera.

-No me lo recuerdes…- Un alboroto a sus espaldas provocó que se giraran.

 

Había empezado una pelea en una de las mesas dispuesta en la zona central del local pero dos miembros de seguridad, cada cual más fornido que el otro, les sacaron tanto a los alborotadores como al resto de chavales sentados en las mesas.

 

-Yo ya estoy oliendo la tragedia de esta noche.- Jyn cogió con las pinzas un limón y lo depositó en el vaso que Rey sujetaba con la otra mano. Sonrió agradeciéndole el acto.- Creo que se va a romper un taburete.

-Yo apuesto por una de las sillas del fondo.- Dijo Rey señalando. Jyn puso una mueca de aprobación y siguieron a lo suyo.

 

Desde que Rey le hizo el favor de encargarse de los dos babosos de la anterior noche, Jyn estaba cordial y amigable con ella. Sonrió antes de dedicarle una última mirada. Parecía que se había despojado de dos enemigos en un solo día.

Mezcló los alcoholes con el refresco, delante del cliente, a la vez que dedicaba miradas al pedazo de escenario que podía ver desde su posición. Aquella noche Mara debió encomendarles una serie de canciones con matices de _rhythm and blues,_ pues el registro era totalmente distinto al habitual al igual que los instrumentos. Hux sujetaba un contrabajo que iba a juego con su color de pelo y Kylo llevaba una _Les Paul_ negra, durante esta actuación tanto Hux como Phasma le hacían los coros a Kylo mientras este utilizaba una voz que pasaba de rasgada a un tono grave que era de ensueño. Estaban irreconocibles y sonaban en otro registro distinto al de las otras veces pese a estar fuera de su especialidad o sus gustos.

 A Rey le impresionó el hecho de que aquel grupo dedicado al _metal industrial_ (y sabía esto porque había investigado sobre ellos alguna que otra noche) tuviera a su disposición aquel elenco de instrumentos tan refinados y sofisticados. Pensaba que los instrumentos que llevaban las otras noches eran los únicos a su disposición. Luego preguntaría a Finn pues no quería que la duda se le quedara pendiente.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, Kylo tocaba de pie pero esta vez con el atuendo cambiado por otro más formal al que solía llevar, con todos esos pliegues y sobre posición de capas.

Ahora vestía un pantalón de smoking y una camiseta blanca arremangada y abierta un poco por el cuello. Rey afinó la vista y descubrió que Hux y Phasma llevaban unas pintas similares. Estaban versionando grupos conocidos y de antigüedad destacable. La intervención previa de Mara en la lista de piezas musicales para amenizar aquella velada se notaba a kilómetros. Estaban tocando temas que a la dueña del local le gustaban. Sólo a ella le gustaban.

Ninguno de los miembros parecía muy motivado con aquella puesta en escena (sin la fabulosa máquina de humo que tanto bien les había hecho la anterior noche o la pancarta gigante con el logo del grupo, parecía que casi le estuvieran haciendo un encargo personal a Mara con sus gustos anclados en un pasado bastante lejano.)

Rey frunció el ceño, se percató de que en varias ocasiones Hux miraba con desprecio a una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Intentó interceptar cual de todas era pero no tardó mucho en  descubrirla cuando vio que uno de esos muchachos le lanzaba algo pequeño al chico pelirrojo. Ella llamó la atención de Gorc, uno de los miembros de seguridad, y le hizo señales para que se fijara en el pequeño alboroto que empezaba a formarse a los pies del escenario. Otro valiente lanzó nuevamente un proyectil en dirección a Hux, quién empezaba a perder los estribos. Ahora Kylo también les miraba y Rey se empezó a preocupar por la posible reacción del temperamental vocalista.

Gorc actuó rápido y les sacó del recinto a base de empujones y gritos, la mesa desocupada no duró ni dos segundos vacía y Hux pareció relajarse con aquello. Rey dejó de mirar a Hux y volvió para comprobar la actitud de Kylo. Había tenido efecto, volvía a estar tranquilo y sereno sobre el escenario.

Rey prestó atención, habían vuelto a cambiar de canción sin que apenas se notara. La chica alzó la vista a la cabina sobre el escenario, el despacho de Mara, y la vio a través del ventanal sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras trabajaba en su ordenador. No había lugar a la duda, aquello era una petición especial, especialmente personal. Y supuso Rey que todo se resumía en un favor a cambio de algo, pero no conseguía figurar el qué.

Rodó los ojos y miró ahora frente al despacho de Mara, la segunda cabina del _Mos Eisley_ frente al escenario; Donde Poe o Finn controlaban las luces y detalles técnico-sonoros del espectáculo. Poe parecía estar solo en la cabina, lo cual indicaba que Finn estaría en el callejón descansando o encargándose de cualquier detalle en la parte trasera del escenario.

Una bocanada de aire que apestaba más a alcohol que a otra cosa la despertó del trance e hizo que atendiera frente a ella. Un par de chicas estaban pidiéndole algún tipo de bebida para compartir. Rey sonrió, como hacía con todos, y les cogió el pedido.

…

 

La jornada había concluido de la forma más gratificante posible. Sin accidentes que fueran mucho más allá de un cubata destrozado en el suelo gracias a un descuido típico de la clientela. Rey estaba terminando de recoger y adecentar la barra cuando Finn y Poe se acercaron a ella. Tomaron asiento en los taburetes mientras la chica terminaba de reponer los licores, cosa que le haría ahorrar tiempo mañana.

 

-¿Te llevamos a casa y cenamos allí?- Habló Poe. Era la frase habitual siempre que tocaba emprender el rumbo a casa. Rey se volteó con una media sonrisa mientras terminaba de reponer la última botella.

-¿Pero tenéis cena? Creo que tengo la nevera vacía…

-Nosotros hemos comprado una pizza y la tenemos en el coche.- Habló Finn y Poe asentía a todo, corroborando su versión.

-Al microondas y lista.- Dijo tras levantar el pulgar, hablando a través de su sonrisa como si estuviera imitando un anuncio televisivo.

-De acuerdo.- Los dos muchachos chocaron la mano cuando Rey les dio el visto bueno. Buscad a Mara y decidle que nos vamos ya.- Habló a la vez que echaba una última mirada al escenario. Las luces estaban apagadas y daba la impresión de que hacía rato que se habían largado los miembros del grupo. A Rey le extrañó el hecho de que no se hubieran pasado por la barra a pedir algo como hacían habitualmente.- Yo… Voy a sacar la basura. –Se dirigió al cubo pero no le dio tiempo a completar su acción.

Un estruendo sonó en el pasillo que llevaba al callejón trasero, luego unas pisadas aceleradas acompañadas de una agitada respiración. Apareció Phasma, espantada y acalorada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a la policía! ¡Se están…! ¡Nos…!- Hacía aspavientos sin saber qué decir, atropellándose en sus propias palabras. Tenía una parte de la cara hinchada y Rey se asustó al igual que Finn.- ¡Venid! ¡Venid! ¡Corred! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Finn, llama a la policía! –Rey habló mientras corría hacia el callejón seguida de Poe, sin perderle el rastro a Phasma. Finn llamaba apurado a la vez que iba a buscar a Mara.

Salieron al callejón y Hux estaba en el suelo, tembloroso, con la camiseta destrozada y llena de sangre. Se intentaba taponar sin demasiado éxito la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Esperanzado en detener la hemorragia, que brotaba como una fuente desde su nariz quizá rota.

Un estruendo provocó que Rey dirigiera la vista a la parte frontal del callejón. Un tipo grandullón sujetaba una navaja y Kylo estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo inhumano intentando contenerle, agarrándole por las muñecas y evitando que le hicieran daño con el artilugio.

 Forcejeaba con todas sus ganas pero aquel tipo parecía estar menos cansado que él y le superaba. Entonces le golpeó en el estómago con el codo y Kylo bajó la guardia. Rápidamente el tipo se liberó e hizo un barrido en oblicuo con la navaja, cortándole parte del pecho y cruzándole la cara de lado a lado. Haciendo que Kylo se lanzara hacia atrás intentando evitar el corte, pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Aquello fue suficiente para Rey. Rápidamente tomó una de las barras de metal sueltas, proveniente de la construcción de al lado.

Acto seguido, usando las dos manos, y con ellas toda su fuerza, le atestó un golpe  horizontal en la espalda. El tipejo obvió a Kylo, quién se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose la cara, y volteó hacia Rey y ésta no le dio tiempo a que hiciera nada más, pues le atestó otro golpe en la cara aprovechando la fuerza obtenida en su primer movimiento.

Aquel impacto desorientó al gigante quien soltó la navaja y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Rey volvió a darle otro golpe en el pecho, empujándole contra la pared y arrinconándole, privándole de sus movimientos. Le tenía inmovilizado y desarmado.

-¡Poe! ¡Busca el botiquín! –Gritó la chica sin apenas voltearse.

-¡Está en ello! –Dijo Phasma, quien intentaba auxiliar a Hux y alejarle de una posible crisis nerviosa.

-¡Puta asquerosa!- Gritó el tipejo, intentando moverse. Rey alzó la pierna y le atestó una patada en los bajos, haciendo que el tipo exclamara perdido en su dolor y se retorciera bajo la barra de metal.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza, imbécil!- Dijo, acto seguido se sopló un mechón del pelo.

Unas luces rojas y azules iluminaron la salida del callejón y Rey respiró tranquila, ya había llegado la caballería.

 

…

La parte trasera del local se llenó de policías y vecinos, especialmente de estos últimos. Todos vestidos en batas, con ganas de cotillear y enterarse de cada pequeño y ridículo detalle en relación a lo sucedido. Aunque la mitad del discurso lo discurrirían por su cuenta gracias al boca a boca.

 Rey tuvo que testificar y explicar su versión de los hechos mientras observaba cómo Hux era atendido a la vez que a Kylo le grapaban el pecho y empezaban a coserle la herida facial.

 Ambos compartieron miradas en más de una ocasión pero éste siempre terminaba bajándola, rendido y agotado. Y Rey no lograba descifrar qué le podía transmitir Kylo con aquellas miradas, pero ya no era la rabia o furia de otras veces. Quizá era agradecimiento, pero tampoco quiso adelantar acontecimientos. Supuso que ese chico jamás le daría las gracias por nada.

-Felicidades, vuelves a estar en el pedestal de “Chica con Agallas”.- Dijo Poe una vez el policía se hubo marchado, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dándole una palmada en la espalda. Rey sonrió de oreja a oreja ante aquel comentario.

Entonces Finn apareció para abrazarla con fuerza mientras Rey reía a pleno pulmón, sin poder responderle. Poe tuvo que apartarse ante aquel impacto de Finn mientras les miraba sonriendo.

-¿¡Te ha hecho algo!? ¡¿Estás bien!?- Finn se atropellaba y Rey le acarició la espalda, calmándole.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- Ella observó el coche patrulla donde tenían esposado y encerrado al tipejo en los asientos traseros.- Él no puede decir lo mismo.- Poe rió con fuerza.

-Rey… -Habló Mara a la vez que entraba en escena, haciendo que los tres amigos voltearan.- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- La chica asintió y se apartó de Finn y Poe, siguiéndola.

-¿Pasa algo, Mara?

-¿Estás bien?- Le cortó la mujer, sujetándola por un brazo con preocupación y examinándola.

-Sí, claro… No ha sido nada.

-¡No digas que no ha sido nada, por todos los jedi! El tiparraco ese te sacaba dos cabezas por lo menos…- Rey respiró tranquila y sonrió de medio lado.

-No es tanto la altura sino saber dónde y cómo golpear.- Mara traía una mueca preocupada y Rey intentó destensar sus nervios.- Estoy bien, de verdad. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿No iba a dejar que se encarnizara con Kylo, no?- La pelirroja asintió rápidamente.

-Gracias, Rey, de verdad.- Mara le apretó los hombros.- Gracias, gracias por ayudar a mi sobrino.

-No hay de qué… Es lo que habría hecho cualquiera. En serio, Mara. –Le sonrió cálidamente. Es lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera con pocas cosas por las que volver a casa esa noche…

Mara se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la ambulancia, donde estaban terminando de ponerle parches por todo lo ancho de la cicatriz del pecho a Kylo. Y  le sujetó la cara con ambas manos mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Se volteó y Phasma estaba consolando a Hux, quien llevaba empaques y gasas sujetos al puente de la nariz con infinidad de esparadrapos. Se le estaban empezando a hinchar los mofletes y sus manos temblaban como flanes. Phasma, quien se sujetaba un pañuelo lleno de hielos en su mejilla, le acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarle. Volteó hacia Finn y Poe, quienes hablaban ahora con un policía, y vio la oportunidad de acercarse a los dos miembros del grupo.

Phasma alzó la mirada al verla y sonrió de medio lado pero dejó de hacerlo al instante cuando su mejilla le recordó el golpe con un posible pinchazo. Hux también la miró y la saludó zarandeando la mano.

-¿Estáis bien? –Phasma asintió y Hux alzó el pulgar a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Rey se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo, quién se encontraba sentado en el maletero abierto de la furgoneta del grupo.- ¿Te han puesto un tapón?- Hux frunció el ceño.- Un algodoncito dentro de la nariz.

-Sí.- Habló con un tono congestionado que a Rey le resultó simpático.- Llevo varios…

-¿Te van a hacer una radiografía? –Hux negó con la cabeza.

-Me han dicho que no será necesario… Pero que si en los siguientes tres días no me baja el dolor posiblemente sí terminen haciéndomela.- Rey puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba que hasta que las cosas no se pusieran feas de verdad el personal médico no atendiera debidamente.- Joder, me han destrozado la cara… - Se llevó una mano a los ojos, intentando no ver toda la parafernalia que llevaba pegada a su nariz y Rey le posó una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, mira…- Se arrodilló completamente.- Se te va a quedar una nariz estupenda si te cuidas bien durante la recuperación ¿Te doy un consejo?- Hux la miró, expectante.- Bolsas de hielo en la nariz, cuatro veces durante mañana y pasado ¿De acuerdo? Se te bajará la hinchazón y podrás respirar mejor.

-De acuerdo.- Hux asentía con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos que hizo sonreír a Rey.

-Y para dormir, la cabeza bien alta. Las almohadas son tus amigas.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Repuso Phasma, Rey sonrió de oreja a oreja y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo mis anécdotas.- Rey le guiñó el ojo y Phasma rió en voz alta.- ¿Tú estás bien, por cierto?

-Bueno, yo mañana voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones en el trabajo.- Rió causando con ello que Rey riera también. Entonces notó una mano en el hombro. Era Poe, ambos ya habían terminado de testificar.

-¿Tú también has recibido?- Preguntó Poe a la chica rubia, quién asintió.

-Sí… Ha sido una mierda, se echaron encima de Hux mientras Kylo y yo volvíamos a por las guitarras.

-¿Se echaron? ¿Había más gente?- Preguntó Finn, sorprendido. Phasma asintió.

-Sí, pero entre Kylo y yo les lanzamos a patadas cuando regresamos por los gritos de Hux.- Respiró hondo.- Yo fui a socorrer a Hux pero entonces el tipo ese regresó con la navaja y Kylo se puso a forcejear con él, intentó clavársela varias veces.- Finn y Poe tragaron aire sólo de figurarse la escena. Todos compartieron miradas y Poe volteó hacia la ambulancia.

-Se le va a quedar una marca horrible… -Poe dejó escapar aquello con un suspiro.

-No será la primera… -Dijo Phasma.

-Ni la última.- Añadió Hux.

 

Rey volvió a voltear hacia la ambulancia. Estaban terminando de coserle el último tramo del corte facial, justo sobre la ceja. Pese a parecer doloroso él no lo aparentaba, estaba tan neutro como siempre, tan ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hasta que entonces, Kylo volvió a alzar la vista y le mantuvo el contacto a Rey. Y fue en ese instante donde le percibió claro y conciso como el agua. Donde le descifró.

Estaba tranquilo, sin apretar la mandíbula como acostumbraba a estar. Y percibió ese “gracias”, un agradecimiento que no solo implicaba haberle ayudado a él, sino a los suyos. A su banda. A su pequeña familia.

A Rey le temblaron las comisuras de los labios y fue ella quién apartó la vista esta vez, aceptando aquel agradecimiento y sonrió para sí misma. Le oteó por el rabillo del ojo y esa neutralidad había desaparecido a ojos de ella, y volvió a sonreír.


	5. Mensajes

CAPÍTULO 5. MENSAJES

Como todos los domingos se despertó con esa sensación de que el fin de semana terminaba para muchos mientras empezaba para ella y el resto del elenco del _Mos Eisley._ Tras levantarse de la cama hizo un par de estiramientos, desentumeciéndose. Le dolían los brazos al moverlos, sentía un tirón en la parte del bíceps. Quizá posibles agujetas consecuencia de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante la madrugada.

Con solo recordarlo volvió todo a su cabeza. Se ve que su mente no había tenido suficiente con permanecer en vela un buen rato después de llegar a casa, antes de sumergirse en las arenas del sueño mientras amanecía.

Se dirigió hacia el equipo de música y estuvo detenida frente a él mientras los recuerdos volvían a apoderarse de su cabeza. Reproduciendo el altercado en el callejón trasero del local a gran velocidad, como si dicho recuerdo estuviera filmado en una cinta VHS.

Pensaba constantemente en Hux y en su mirada de terror mientras veía que su nariz sangraba de forma incontrolada, espantado ante la ocurrencia de morir desangrado allí mismo. Aquella imagen le impactó en desmesura pues fue lo primero que vio cuando salió al callejón sin esperar qué iba a encontrar… Y luego estaba la mirada de Kylo, la última que compartieron.

Se relamió los labios antes de morderlos y salir de aquella visión. Zarandeó la cabeza, apartando todo aquello de su mente, esforzándose en prestar atención al reproductor de música. Luego alzó la vista al estante que se encontraba sobre el aparato y sacó uno de sus preciados CDs. Lo abrió y metió en el reproductor. Tras darle al _play_ se dirigió hacia la ducha.

El agua caliente le resultó como un bálsamo, drenando sus heridas internas. Cerró los ojos mientras buscaba a tientas el jabón y se lo aplicó rápidamente. No se demoró mucho en la ducha, intentó que fuera rápida y lo consiguió pese a no poder evitar bailar o cantar de vez cuando. Se sentó en la tapa del váter, cubierta con una toalla y observó las alpargatas de ir por casa como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Suspiró sonoramente y zarandeó la cabeza. Hoy era su viernes, de alguna forma, y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Se vestía al ritmo de la música, zarandeándose y saltando en total sintonía con la canción pero con un estilo libre. Totalmente improvisado, aquello terminó de sanarla y reparar sus daños mentales, llenándola de una alegría etérea que ocultaba un poco sus preocupaciones, hoy no quería dedicarles ni un segundo por mucho que la tentaran desde su subconsciente. Estaba rebosante de vitalidad.

Observó el reloj y decidió prepararse algo de comer. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina chequeó su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Finn. Lo abrió y sonrió de medio lado, era una de esas imágenes positivas que tanto le gustaban a su amigo. “ ** _Sé tú quien dispare primero y cómete el mundo._** ”

Le respondió ágilmente mientras prendía la vitro-cerámica con la mano izquierda. Guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y empezó a cocinar con una sonrisa en la cara. No tardó en recibir una vibración y sonrió, pensó que sería la respuesta de Finn. Terminó de dejar la comida preparándose y sacó el artilugio de su pantalón, abrió los mensajes…  Y su sonrisa se detuvo sin terminar de completar su habitual recorrido, esfumándose como el humo ante un soplo de viento. Luego una presión amarga en el pecho, aceleración y respiración pesada. Sudor frío y sensación de mareo, vértigo.

No se trataba de un mensaje de Finn, sino de Maul. Y parecía que ocultara intenciones mucho más oscuras bajo ese “Quiero verte cuanto antes.” seguido de un “No me compliques más las cosas, Rey”.

 

…

 

Llegó al bar acelerada pese a sus esfuerzos en intentar calmarse. Había recibido dos mensajes más de Maul, citándola para mañana a la hora de la comida en un restaurante cerca de la estación. Desencadenando en Rey una sensación incómoda con suaves pinceladas de pavor pues parecía que Maul no iba a descansar hasta quedar con ella.

Le rechazó todas las propuestas dando rodeos, algo le decía que cualquier comentario salido de tono sería utilizado en su contra. Maul sabía cómo desencadenar en una persona pensamientos tóxicos hacia sí misma, le había visto hacerlo con sus peores enemigos.

 Tras la cuarta negación, un poco más contundente que el resto, Maul pareció cesar pues no volvió a escribirle. Y Rey se quedó extrañada y preocupada… Sufría las consecuencias ansiosas típicas de una situación que parecía escaparse de su control pese a tener las riendas bien sujetas.

Entró en el local y se fue a los vestuarios para encontrar a sus dos amigos, observando un folleto de Endor y señalando rutas y actividades con un rotulador. Cuando la vieron llegar se alzaron para recibirla y Rey se acercó preocupada.

 

-Chicos, necesito que… -Empezó ella pero Mara entró en el vestuario interrumpiendo la escena.

-Rey ¿Podrías venir un segundo a mi despacho?- Rey asintió y siguió a su superior después de dedicarles una mirada a sus dos amigos, quienes observaron aquello expectantes.

 

Rey subió por las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Mara y ella tomó asiento tras el ordenador. Zarandeó el ratón, quitando el salvapantallas, y abrió un archivo de texto que tenía insertadas varias tablas con datos anotados en ellas. Rey tomó asiento cuando Mara se lo indicó mediante un gesto y esperó con el corazón acelerado y una mirada impaciente.

 

-Siento mucho haberte hecho venir para nada Rey.- La mencionada frunció el ceño y se temió lo peor.- Pero es que después de lo de ayer me veo en necesidad de compensarte de alguna manera y pensaba que serías tú quien me llamara hoy a primera hora…

-¿Llamar?

-Hoy tienes el día libre.- Dijo regresando a su archivo de texto y tecleando rápidamente una anotación. Rey se quedó sin respiración… Aquello era mucho peor que la primera ocurrencia que había tenido.- No te lo descontaré de las vacaciones, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Qué?!- Mara volteó a mirarla.- ¡No! ¡No! Quiero decir ¡No quiero!

-¿Perdona?

-Mara, no puedo aceptar eso. No fui la única que se implicó ayer en lo sucedido y… -Mara alzó la mano, cortando su discurso.

-¡No voy a permitir esa modestia pedante, Rey! –La muchacha apretó los puños, nerviosa. Lo que menos quería era estar en la soledad de su casa, pudriéndose.- Igual que quiero que entiendas que no puedo dar un día libre a todo el mundo que ayer hiciera lo mínimo de lo mínimo.

-No le estoy pidiendo eso…- Mara volvió a alzar la mano, callándola al instante.

-Hoy te tomas el día libre.

-Déjeme escoger otro día, por favor.- Mara volteó con una ceja arqueada y la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Déjeme tener un día libre a mi elección, pero hoy no, por favor… - La pelirroja observó a Rey de arriba abajo y apretó sus labios cubiertos de un carmín con matices morados. Luego se mordió el labio por dentro y alzó ambas cejas.

-Está bien ¿Qué día quieres? –Volteó hacia la pantalla y borró la anotación que había escrito antes. Rey parpadeó varias veces.

-No… No lo sé.

-Si me has dicho que quieres otro día libre será porque tienes pensado uno en concreto…- Rey le mantuvo la mirada pero la desvió al instante y Mara dejó escapar un suspiro.- Piénsatelo bien y dame una respuesta cuando puedas.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo Rey, levantándose.- Gracias, Mara.

 

Rey salió después de que Mara se lo indicara con otro gesto. Bajó rápido las escaleras y fue junto a Finn y Poe, quienes seguían revisando aquel folleto informativo. Rey se sentó junto a ellos, dándoles un pequeño susto. Podía ser totalmente silenciosa cuando se lo proponía.

-¿No vais a hacer parapente?- Comentó al ver que esa opción no estaba señalada.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque resulta que Finn desconfía de esa propuesta.- Habló Poe con un matiz rencoroso. Finn rodó los ojos.

-No cuentes la verdad a medias.- Poe le hizo burla y Finn volteó a Rey.- Sí, me parece muy poco seguro y además, por el precio del parapente, podemos hacer exploración de cuevas, que es mucho más interesante…

-¡¿Qué dices?! No es para nada interesante meterse en un agujero bajo tierra.- Habló Poe, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- Ver toda la extensión de Endor en parapente debe ser una experiencia mágica…

-Y mortal.

-Pero mágica.- Rey les arrebató el folleto mientras discutían y revisó los planes que habían señalado. No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia.

-Madre mía, vais a recorrer los bosques de Endor con una _Speeder Bike_.

-Y da gracias… -Comentó Poe, Finn volvió a rodar los ojos.- ¡En serio, Finn! ¡Necesito hacer lo del parapente!

-¡Vale! –Gritó finalmente el chico poniéndose en pie. Poe tomó el rotulador, tachó la expedición por la cueva y señaló el parapente antes de que Finn cambiara de opinión.- ¡Pero si nos matamos no quiero que me entierren contigo!

-Eso será difícil porque yo quiero que me incineren.- Habló mientras observaba contento la imagen del parapente. Finn rodó los ojos y luego se cruzó de brazos, volviéndose hacia Rey.

-Por cierto ¿Qué quería Mara?

Pues… -Rey les miró a ambos y luego desvió la mirada.- Quería compensarme por lo de ayer.

-¿Compensarte?- Habló Poe. Ella asintió.

-Quería que hoy me fuera a casa, que hoy no trabajara.- Los dos muchachos compartieron miradas curiosas.- Pero… Hoy es que no quiero ir a casa. Quería pediros…- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, destensando uno de los moños más bajos con los que solía recogerse el cabello.- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en vuestra casa a dormir?- Finn dio una última mirada a Poe antes de acercarse a ella.

-Sí, sí, claro.- Finn reaccionó.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Maul… Me ha escrito y… -Jyn y Cassian entraron en los vestuarios, haciendo que Rey bajara la voz.- Luego en el descanso os lo cuento todo.

 

Tras terminar de prepararse para la jornada, el elenco del _Mos Eisley_ salió a ocupar su puesto correspondiente, el local estaba a punto de abrir y la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

…

 

Rey ocupaba su puesto de siempre pero no le hacía falta ver el escenario para saber que no había nadie, sólo un disco sonando en bucle por los altavoces.

Poe atendía las mesas junto a Cassian, recogiendo los vasos que se dejaban los clientes, mientras Finn preparaba cócteles junto a Jyn. Hoy no había espectáculo y eso hizo que Rey se preocupara un poco por ellos, por el grupo.

Quizá Mara les había llamado para que no se presentaran y ahora que lo pensaba le encontraba sentido; Hux no podía hacer esfuerzos y a Kylo se le podría salir alguna grapa del pecho al hacer un movimiento brusco, tocando la guitarra o quizá sacudiéndose tan violentamente como solía hacerlo.

 

-Me han dicho lo que hiciste ayer… -Empezó Jyn, pasando por detrás de Rey para llegar hacia la cubitera bajo la barra.- No sabía que supieras pelear.

-He tenido una infancia muy difícil.- Comentó intentando sonar bromista y Jyn rió, indicando que había colado a la perfección.

-Dice Gorc que el tipo era enorme… -Habló mientras añadía los hielos y luego la bebida.

-Me estaba preguntando quién te lo había contado…- Jyn sonrió.- ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que te vio desde el otro lado del callejón, cuando la policía arrestó al tipejo y te interrogaba a ti.- Rey se alzó de cejas mientras pasaba ahora un trapo por la barra y retiraba unos vasos de chupito vacíos.

-No recuerdo verle, había mucha gente fuera de la zona acordonada.- Se hizo el silencio entre ellas y Rey dio por finalizada la conversación. Una vez Jyn sirvió la copa se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, llamándole la atención. Rey volteó.

-¿Es verdad que a Kylo le han desgraciado la cara?- Comentó con una media sonrisa, acercándose como si aquello fuera un secreto, un cotilleo juvenil. Rey retrocedió y frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si es verdad que se la han dejado hecha un desastre…- Rey siguió con su mirada punzante, pero el humor de Jyn parecía impedirle percatarse de ello. Rey achicó los ojos al ver que no borraba su sonrisa ni bajaba el tono divertido.- Madre mía, debe tener una pinta...

-¿En serio te hace gracia? –A Jyn se le borró la sonrisita de golpe.

-Eh, bueno…- Rey no la dejó proseguir.

\- A Kylo le marcaron la cara de lado a lado con una navaja mientras defendía a sus amigos. No es un chiste ¿Sabes? -Jyn asintió y desvió la mirada, arrepentida de haber preguntado aquello, tragó saliva sonoramente.- No es gracioso, a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Ya… Lo siento.- Volvió a mirarla pero desvió los ojos antes de llegar tan siquiera a hacer contacto visual.- Voy a seguir atendiendo.

-Bien.- Intentó contestar sin sonar ruda.

En su lado de la barra no había nadie y el local estaba prácticamente vacío. Se reclinó sobre la barra e hizo contacto con Finn, que estaba en la otra punta, surcando el tramo de Jyn. Le hizo una seña y Finn volteó.

-¿Salimos?- Le gesticuló exageradamente mientras hacía otro gesto. Finn asintió y buscó hacer contacto con Poe para indicarle lo mismo.

Cassian y Jyn les relevaron y los tres amigos salieron fuera, a la parte de atrás en el callejón. Rey sacó un paquetito de galletas de su bolso y ofreció a sus amigos quienes aceptaron una, como de costumbre.

Tomaron asiento en los escalones y Finn puso una alarma que les indicaría cuando había terminado su pausa. Rey rebuscó su teléfono y les abrió la conversación con Maul. Pasó el aparato a Finn y este empezó a leer mientras Poe se apoyaba sobre su hombro, también para leer los mensajes.

Rey se mordía el pulgar mientras zarandeaba su pierna en un tic nervioso, observando el rostro de sus amigos y figurándose en qué punto de la conversación se encontraban. Finn mantenía un semblante serio mientras Poe empezaba a poner una mueca de preocupación.

 

Suspiró mientras le tendía el teléfono a Rey y ella lo bloqueaba para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Finn se removió y Poe adoptó una mejor posición.

 

-¿Cuándo has recibido todo eso?- Empezó Finn.

-Entre este mediodía y antes de entrar a trabajar.- Sacó otra galletita y le dio un bocado.- No sé por qué… Ni sé lo que quiere, pero… -Poe cortó su discurso.

-Tampoco te interesa averiguarlo.- Finn asintió.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Dijo, rodando los ojos.- Ni de coña pensaba quedar con él. No quiero, me importa un bledo lo que tenga que decirme…

-Bien.

-Pero… Quiero saber por qué ha parado tan repentinamente.- Les observó detenidamente.- Por qué ha dejado de insistir tan rápido.

-Quizá porque no tenga batería.- Finn le hizo un gesto y Rey volvió a pasarle el teléfono. Entró en la conversación para ver cuándo fue la última vez que Maul se conectó.

-O quizá esté ocupado.- Finn asintió a la versión de su pareja, indicando que podría tratarse de otra posibilidad.- Lo que está claro es que, cuando pueda, va a volver a insistirte.

-¿Sabe dónde vives?

-Más o menos… Sabe el barrio, la zona, pero no el lugar exacto.- Finn suspiró aliviado.- Ya sabéis lo poco que me fío.

-Sí y es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- Comentó Poe.

-Se ha quitado la última conexión.- Anunció Finn, regresándole el teléfono.- Quizá no te ha contestado por alguna de las razones que te hemos dicho… Es lo más lógico.

-Sí.

-No le respondas ni a un solo mensaje.- Rey asintió.- Ni a uno solo, pero no los borres por si acaso.

-Vale.

-Si empieza a ponerse demasiado pesado, bloquéale y llámanos si es así.

-Sí.- Rey bajó la mirada pero Poe la sostuvo por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarles.

-Va en serio, aunque estemos en Endor, llámanos si esto va a más.- Rey le miró a los ojos y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

 

…

 

Rey sonreía mientras observaba desde los asientos traseros a Poe y Finn emocionarse con su canción favorita, sonando de forma inesperada en la radio. Les miraba con una sonrisa especial y disfrutaba el momento pese repudiar aquella canción comercial con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus dos amigos sabían hacerla lucir cantándola a su manera.

Les envidiaba en secreto. La relación que ambos tenían era un sueño para Rey; Eran distintamente iguales. Sabían vivir el uno sin el otro pero cuando se juntaban era como si todo se volviera mágico entre ellos. Eran un equipo, justo como _La Primera Orden_ pero formado solamente por dos miembros.

Suspiró y volvió a escucharles cantar con énfasis la parte final del _track_ y se animó a acompañarles. Finn volteó desde el asiento de copiloto y la miró mientras cantaban, sonriéndole.

Dejó de ser lo mismo justo cuando ella se unió al canto, se volvió de un color similar pero con un matiz distinto que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Y no era malo pero era distinto. Distinto a como lo vio entre sus dos amigos.

No pudo evitar pensar en si alguna vez llegaría a experimentar algo así.

 

Poe estacionó el coche en el garaje y subieron por el ascensor hasta su piso, el que ambos compartían desde hacía cinco años. Era pequeño y estsba demasiado recargado en cuanto a decoración se refería para Rey, la cual cosa hacía que el piso se viera todavía más pequeño. Pero Finn no podía evitar decorar en exceso las cosas al igual que Poe no podía evitar cuidar en exceso su coche. Manías, que se dicen.

Tenían un salón-comedor que daba directamente a la cocina y a una amplia terraza, que se encargaba de iluminar toda la casa durante la mayor parte del día.

El piso disponía de un baño y tres habitaciones más; un estudio, el dormitorio y un cuarto que podría considerarse una habitación para invitados.

Rey ya había estado antes allí, era como su casa. Lo era hasta el punto de tener un cajón en el cuarto de invitados destinado a albergar al menos un par de pijamas de su propiedad. Rey entró después de Poe, quien se dirigió a la cocina con la idea de preparar la cena.

-Voy a dejar el bolso y a cambiarme… -Dijo Rey, encaminándose al cuarto.

-¿Vas a querer ducharte?- Habló Finn, quien ponía a cargar su teléfono y el de su pareja.

-No, tranquilo.- Respondió desde la habitación.

 

Tomó asiento en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, relajándose. Dejó el teléfono guardado en la mesita de noche, sin idea de encenderlo para nada o, al menos, ponerlo a cargar todavía. Luego procedió a cambiarse de ropa, sacó la caja del armario y se colocó uno de los pijamas blancos que guardó tiempo atrás. Era extraña la sensación de ver su propia ropa con el aroma de aquella casa pese a que no fuera una novedad para Rey.

Se deshizo los moños y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta mientras salía al salón, empezaba a oler delicioso. Poe preparaba pescado, siguiendo una receta propia de su región natal, Yavin. Se le daba bien cocinar cualquier tipo de comida a diferencia de Finn, quien no sabía controlar los tiempos de cocción y todo quedaba o demasiado quemado o demasiado crudo.

 

-Eso huele muy bien.- Apuntó Rey.

-Voy a dejarlo en el horno unos treinta minutos.- Se limpió las manos con agua y las secó sacudiéndolas en el fregadero. Volteó sobre sus talones y abrió uno de los armarios superiores de la cocina; sacando los cubiertos, platos y copas, tendiéndoselos a Rey para que empezara a disponerlos por la mesa.

Poe descorchó una botella de vino blanco y sirvió el contenido en cada copa. Volvió a dejar la botella en la nevera y Finn apareció ya con el pijama puesto. Y Poe le miró con sorpresa.

 

-¿Ya te has duchado?- Finn asintió mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón donde poder tender la toalla.- ¿Y no me he enterado?

-Cuando cocinas todo a tu alrededor desaparece.- Rey estalló a carcajada mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

 

Pese a tener tan buena relación, Rey nunca se vio compartiendo piso con ellos dos. La vez que más tiempo habían pasado juntos fue hace unos años, cuando en la finca de Rey tuvieron que deshabitarla para exterminar una plaga de insectos. Estuvo de acogida durante una semana entera en casa de sus dos amigos y pese a ello, no se le hizo difícil la convivencia pero sí la falta de espacio propio.

Dejando de lado el tema de la pareja, si no vivía con ellos era por esa razón. Porque sentía que le faltaba espacio personal estando junto a ellos por más de un par de días. Tanto Finn como Poe eran protectores con sus seres queridos, quizá demasiado a veces. Y Rey necesitaba canalizarse sola en muchas ocasiones… Aunque esta etapa no era una de ellas.

Recordó que ese mismo miércoles, Finn y Poe se largaban de viaje por sus dos semanas de vacaciones y ella se quedaría a la deriva sin su apoyo emocional diario.

 

Un chasquido frente a sus narices le hizo aterrizar de inmediato.

 

-¿Vas a querer más patatas, Rey?- Volvió a preguntar Poe, mirándola y esperando su respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, tranquilo.- Observó su plato y no recordó ni haberse sentado a la mesa. Ni tan siquiera recordó escuchar a Poe anunciar que la cena ya estaba preparada.

-Odio cenar tan tarde… -Comentó Finn mirando el reloj de pared, marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

-Mañana cenaremos en un horario normal.- Poe se sirvió y tomó asiento.

-Yo hay veces que no ceno cuando llego a casa… Con el tentempié que tomamos a veces en el descanso me basta, a veces.- Habló Rey, soplando el calor de su bocado.

-Pues a mí no.- Finn habló con la boca llena.- Y no me gusta porque creo que luego hago mal la digestión y me duele la tripa.- Poe rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

-Es un exagerado.- Le dijo a Rey, fingiendo intentar que Finn no le escuchara.

-No es verdad.- Rey se alzó de manos entre risas, indicando que no quería formar parte de esa guerrilla de pareja.

-En fin…- Comentó Poe cogiendo su copa.- Por nosotros tres.

Los otros dos repitieron sus palabras, brindaron y le dieron un buen trago a la copa.

Fue un trago amargo y no era culpa del vino, ni de la compañía inestimable de sus amigos. Se alegraba tanto por ellos…

Pero en su fuero interno, ya estaba inquieta ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse al día de mañana. Comía, bromeaba y reía con Finn y Poe, mientras una ínfima parte de ella, una que estaba justo al fondo de su cabeza, empezaba a temblar y removerse insistente. Era ese ovillo de nervios que anticipaban sus temores ante las garras de algo que no le dejaba huída posible. Como la sola idea de ver a sus amigos marchar. Se sentía egoísta, necesitándoles justo ahora.

Pasar dos semanas sin ellos era un pensamiento que se le hacía bola. Y sabía que podía con ello, como podía siempre con todo lo que le echaba el mundo, porque la opción de “no puedo más” nunca aparecía entre sus opciones.

Pero esta vez, y sólo esta vez, notaba el sabor ácido del miedo al final del estómago, retorciéndose con anticipación. Los mensajes de Maul lo habían complicado todo, empezando tan súbitos como terminaron. Le dejaba un poso agrio el no saber cuándo recibiría el siguiente aviso, la siguiente llamada. Ni siquiera sabía si se limitaría a eso o decidiría asegurarse de que ella le escucha yendo a buscarla, quien sabe, por los alrededores de su casa, encontrándose “por casualidad” en la calle o, incluso, podría pasarse por el _Mos Eisley_. Y la sola idea despertó los nervios a todos los tendones de su cuerpo.

Rey ya había dejado claro que no temía el enfrentamiento. Lo que de verdad le aterrorizaba era quedarse sin escapatoria.

 


	6. Basura

CAPÍTULO 6. BASURA

Se dieron por tercera vez el último abrazo grupal en el aeropuerto, haciendo aquella separación todavía más dura de lo que ya era. O al menos lo era para Rey, quien intentaba sonreír a toda costa indicándoles que podían marcharse sin preocuparse demasiado por ella. Aunque sabía que para aquellos dos tampoco era sencillo, mucho menos después de los últimos tres días que habían pasado juntos, en los cuales la chica volvió a recibir varios mensajes de Maul, culpándola de haberle dado plantón el lunes en el restaurante.

Se separaron del abrazo y Finn le apretó las mejillas a Rey de forma cariñosa.

 

-No desbloquees su número ¿Me oyes? –Rey asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tras el último mensaje de Maul, intentando causar remordimiento en Rey, Finn bloqueó el número de aquel tipejo. Impidiendo así que la chica recibiera más mensajes cargados de notable toxicidad.

-No iba a hacerlo.- Sonrió para luego pellizcar con ternura la mejilla de su amigo.- Venga, pasadlo bien ¡Y enviadme muchas fotos!- Finn y Poe se separaron de ella y emprendieron la marcha hacia el control de seguridad, situado frente a ellos.

-¡Eso no lo dudes!

 

Rey se quedó plantada, observando cómo colocaban las maletas en las cintas al igual que las bandejas que contenían los cinturones, chaquetas y demás objetos personales. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, siendo consciente de su enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Finn pasar sin problemas por el control mientras Poe, como siempre, era detenido para inspección. El detector había pitado justo cuando él lo atravesaba. Y ella rió al ver cómo le cacheaban y Poe volteaba hacia ella buscando ayuda.

 Las manos del miembro de seguridad se detuvieron en los pantalones de Poe, justo en su bolsillo. Hurgó en él y de ahí sacó una pequeña llave, quizá la que abría su maleta. Rey se mordió el pulgar, conteniendo una carcajada. Pudo escuchar a Finn quejarse del típico despiste de Poe mientras éste volvía a pasar por el detector, ahora sin problemas.

 

Ambos voltearon y se despidieron zarandeando el brazo y Rey les imitó, sonriente. Una vez les perdió de vista se encaminó hacia el parking del aeropuerto con un paso tranquilo y una mueca más seria.

Habían ido al aeropuerto con el coche de Poe, acordando que Rey regresaría con él al piso de los chicos para estacionarlo en el garaje y cubrirlo con una lona, evitando así que se llenara de polvo durante las dos semanas que estarían ausentes.

La chica tomó asiento en el vehículo, adaptándolo a su tamaño al igual que el espejo retrovisor. Introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó sin problemas, poniendo la primera marcha y saliendo de allí tranquilamente.

Sabía conducir y tenía el carnet desde hacía ya bastante tiempo pero tuvo que malvender su vehículo pues, durante una muy mala época, se convirtió más en un gasto que en una ayuda. Por suerte la ciudad tenía una buena línea de metros y autobuses que le hicieron más llevadera la pérdida de su pequeño coche… Aunque a veces lo echaba mucho en falta.

Aceleró el vehículo todo lo que pudo, recorriendo la autopista a gran velocidad. Disfrutando el poder pasar de los 50 kilómetros por hora a los que acostumbraba el autobús. Y se sintió flotar, con aquellas mariposas en su estómago revoloteando y cosquilleando a partes iguales. La exposición a la adrenalina, después de tanto tiempo privándose de ella, le hizo recordar lo mucho que la añoraba. Sentir que tenía algo bajo control y que cada minúscula acción que hiciera tendría una rápida consecuencia.

 

Llegó a casa de sus dos amigos antes de lo que hubiera querido. Paró frente al garaje y abrió la compuerta desde el asiento, pulsando el botón del mando, guardado en la guantera. Lo colocó en su sitio nuevamente mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, luego bajó la rampa y  estacionó en la plaza de Poe. Acto seguido cubrió el vehículo con la lona y subió a casa de ellos a recoger sus cosas. Mientras subía por el ascensor miró su aspecto, lucía natural y fresca gracias al maquillaje que se había aplicado por toda la cara esa mañana. Ocultando las tensiones con Maul, pues le habían envejecido el rostro casi diez años.

Volvió a pensar en él y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a la vez que en su mente volvía aquella maldita paranoia. ¿Y si Maul estaba rondando por su barrio, esperando encontrarla?

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo y rápidamente corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del piso. Abrió y entró, cerrando fuertemente a sus espaldas. Quizá empezaba a perderse en su propia locura, pero prefería sentirse como una paranoica a arrepentirse de no haber tomado las suficientes medidas para esquivarle.

Decidió tomar prestada una sudadera de Poe y las enormes gafas de sol que Finn solía utilizar durante el verano. Recogió sus cosas y se deshizo sus habituales moños, su seña de identidad, para luego salió a la calle tras cerrar bien la casa con llave y colocarse la capucha.

 

Anduvo por la calle, escuchando su respiración y el sonido de sus zapatillas golpeando la acera. Se encaminó hacia la boca del metro, pasó la tarjeta por el validador de tiquetes y accedió a las vías sin mucha más complicación. Como si algo quisiera facilitarle la llegada a casa, tenía el metro esperándola en el andén y se subió tras apurarse un poco. Se sostuvo a la barra metálica y observó el cartel que indicaba las paradas. Cinco estaciones más y llegaría a su barrio sin mucha más demora. Y así fue.

El metro se detuvo, casi consiguiendo que perdiera totalmente el equilibro ante el frenazo, por parte de quien estuviera conduciendo aquel trasto metálico. Rey pulsó el botón para accionar las puertas y salió a la calle, esquivando a los viandantes a su paso. Luego subió por las escaleras metálicas sin esperar que éstas la llevaran hasta su destino, dando ágiles zancadas deseando volver a ver la luz del sol. Aquel viaje subterráneo le había agobiado mucho más que otras veces.

Salió de allí tras volver a presentar su tiquete al validador y subió la última escalera, empezando a sentir cómo el sol volvía a acariciar su rostro. Se ajustó mejor las gafas y anduvo por las calles, oteando a cada peatón, rezando para no encontrarle. Se relajaba pensando que a cada zancada quedaba menos para llegar a su hogar.

Llegó entonces al cruce que la llevaría a la avenida que surcaba su calle pero el semáforo en rojo detuvo sus pasos y no le quedó otra que esperar a que le permitiera el paso. Algo le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia su derecha y reconoció aquel callejón que ahora se alzaba frente a ella… Con todo el asunto de Maul, el altercado que había vivido la madrugada del domingo se había quedado en las sombras de su memoria.

Sin pensarlo mucho más empezó a andar, recorriendo el camino que siempre había tomado para llegar a la _StarKiller Records._ Comprobó el reloj de su teléfono, sonrió de medio lado. La tienda de seguro que estaría abierta… Pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si Kylo estaría allí.

No tardó en divisar el cartel que sobresalía de la fachada, haciéndose visible desde cualquier parte de la calle. Rey apuró el paso sin darse cuenta y entró, por primera vez, sin prepararse previamente al encuentro con Kylo. Y tampoco fue consciente de lo fuerte que había empujado la puerta, haciendo que las campanitas tintinearan descontroladas y sonoras. Dos clientes, situados en la caja, voltearon rápidamente hacia ella, quién se sonrojó un poco ante aquel pequeño espectáculo improvisado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras aquellos dos volvieron a colocarse frente al dependiente, cerrando el rango de visión de Rey. Esta vagó por la tienda, haciendo tiempo y lanzando miradas en dirección a la caja registradora, intentando encontrar un ángulo donde divisar al dependiente. Se colocó en la isleta del centro de la tienda, revisando las estanterías, fingiendo buscar algo, no sin antes alzar una última vez, oteando por encima de las gafas de sol. Entonces le vio.

Le vio claramente. Horrorizándose al instante por su aspecto pues Kylo tenía la cara completamente amoratada, realzando aquel corte y haciéndolo más visible al igual que los puntos que lo terminaban de adornar.

La chica se apenó al verle y volvió hacia los discos cuando se percató de que su observación estaba siendo, cuanto menos, indiscreta. Entonces encontró otra joya perdida entre los discos y rebufó, aquella tienda iba a terminar por arruinarla.

 

-¿Entonces te llamamos a ti para concretar detalles? –Kylo asintió y Rey escuchó la escena mientras seguía chequeando el estante. Otra joyita apareció como una seta en el bosque y maldijo en silencio. La sacó y sujetó junto al otro disco mientras seguía inspeccionando, atenta a la conversación.

-Si Hux no responde, cosa que pongo en duda, sí. Llamadme a mí inmediatamente.

-Perfecto. Pues a lo largo de esta semana tendréis noticias.- Kylo asintió otra vez y estrechó la mano del tipo.- Un placer contar con vosotros.

-El placer es nuestro, en serio.

 

Rey acentuó su escrutinio en el siguiente estante, intentando fingir que no había escuchado nada, mientras aquellos dos clientes salían de la tienda bajo la mirada de Kylo. Les observó a ras de sus cejas y una vez desaparecieron tras el escaparate, Rey condujo sus ojos hacia Kylo quién volvía a sacar la revista de debajo de la mesa. Aquello afectó un poco a la chica, quién esperaba encontrarle más receptivo con ella después de todo lo que sucedió en el callejón.

Sacó un último disco y comprobó su cartera, no llevaba dinero en efectivo y en la _Starkiller Records_ no parecían aceptar tarjetas de crédito. Oteó el recinto rápidamente y un letrero tras el puesto de Kylo indicaba que no se realizaban pagos con tarjeta de crédito.

Suspiró y se acercó a la caja mientras Kylo alzaba la vista, encarándola. Rey dejó los discos sobre la mesa y Kylo se reincorporó sin dejar de mirarla, ella tampoco podía apartar la mirada de aquella cicatriz que de cerca lucía peor que en la distancia. No estaba articulando palabra alguna y no fue consciente de ello hasta que Kylo habló.

 

-¿Vas a atracar la tienda o estás huyendo de la policía? –Rey parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando las gafas de sol puestas al igual que la capucha de la sudadera. Se colocó las gafas sobre la cabeza y aprovechó el recorrido de su mano para apartarse la capucha. Kylo la miraba con un gesto serio pero no tan rudo como otras tantas veces.

-Quería pedirte si podrías guardarme estos discos, ahora mismo no llevo dinero suelto…

-Sin problema.- Asintió y sacó una bolsa junto a un post-it. Colocó los discos dentro y escribió el nombre de Rey en el papelito que luego pegó en la parte superior de la bolsa. Dejó todo en un estante oculto tras el mostrador.

-Pasaré a recogerlos cuando pueda. –Él asintió apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa y recargándose en ellos. Rey se humedeció los labios con la lengua y decidió preguntar lo que ambos estaban pensando a gritos.- ¿Cómo estáis? Tú, Hux y Phasma ¿Estáis bien? Por lo de... El otro día.- Kylo bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos antes de asentir.

-Hux es quién peor lo lleva. Pero está bien.- Rey asintió desviando los ojos hacia la mesa de madera.- Sigue tus consejos a rajatabla.- Alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por aquel dato.

-¿Lo hace?- Habló con un atisbo de emoción en sus palabras que hizo aflojar la seriedad de Kylo, quién alzó los ojos hacia la puerta cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta familiar surcar el escaparate.

-Pregúntaselo tú misma.- Dijo, señalando la entrada de la tienda.

Las campanitas tintinearon sonoramente y Hux empezó a disparar como si fuera una metralleta, atropellándose en sus palabras debido a la emoción de algo que le acababa de suceder, pues ni tan siquiera había oteado la tienda previamente, comprobando si Kylo estaba atendiendo a alguien o no.

 

-¡He pasado por delante de un estanco y he hecho el esfuerzo de no comprar una cajetilla! ¡Kylo!- Cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta mientras parecía que iba a estallar en un cúmulo emocional y a la vez ansioso por el visible mono de tabaco. -¡Llevo desde el domingo sin tocar un cigarrillo! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer!? –Frenó en seco al ver a Rey, quién sonrió de medio lado al hacer contacto visual con él. Hux la observó y luego observó a Kylo para luego volver sus ojos hacia la chica. Parecía que su computadora mental había dado error ante la situación.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Rey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh! ¡Rey!- Se acercó a ella y le sujetó la mano.- ¡Oh, Rey! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! –Kylo retrocedió sobre el asiento, impactado por toda aquella hiperactividad desatada en Hux confirmando que, efectivamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar un cigarrillo.

-¡Hux! ¡Qué bien te veo! ¿Y ya no tienes la nariz tan taponada, verdad?- Sonrió ella, al escucharle hablar sin apenas sonar tan congestionado como la última vez.

-¡La verdad es que no! Respiro bastante mejor y ¿Sabes? No van a operarme para reconducir el tabique.- Hux hablaba ahora un poco más pausado pero conservando ese matiz nervioso en el temblor de su voz, matiz que no pasaba desapercibido para Kylo y sus años de amistad con el bajista de su grupo.

-Eso es estupendo.- Hux le sonrió por última vez y ahora pasaba a mirar a Kylo.

-¡Necesito que comamos juntos hoy porque como esté cinco minutos solo voy a caer otra vez! ¡Y no quiero, Ren! ¡Estoy a punto de conseguirlo!

-Solo llevas tres días ¿Quieres calmarte? – Hux respiró profundamente.

-¡Tres no, llevo cuatro!- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-¿Llevas algún parche? –El pelirrojo le observó como si Kylo hubiera dicho alguna locura totalmente descontextualizada de su persona.

-¿Qué?

-Un parche de nicotina. –Puntualizó Rey y Hux volteó hacia ella.- Es un parche que se pone en la piel para que tu cuerpo absorba una cantidad de nicotina, para aliviar el mono y que progresivamente dejes de fumar… - Explicó Rey, sorprendida de que Hux no fuera consciente de aquello. Éste cambió su expresión a una ofendida.

-¡Sí, claro que sé lo que es un parche de nicotina! Pero dudo que funcionen. –Habló haciendo aspavientos. Volteó hacia Kylo.- ¡¿Comemos juntos o no?!

-Que sí, joder. Pero espera a que termine.- Kylo movió el ratón del ordenador para comprobar la hora.- En treinta minutos voy a cerrar el turno.

-¡¿Treinta minutos!?- Kylo asintió cansado.- ¡¿Treinta minutos!?

-Treinta minutos se pasan volando.- Habló Rey, sonriente.

-Si no puedes fumar no…- Hux atacó ahora a su dedo pulgar, mordiendo la piel en un nervioso ademán. Kylo rodó los ojos y sacó varios papeles de debajo de la revista que tenía abierta y se los tendió a Hux.

-Ten, revisa a ver si hay irregularidades en este contrato. Hay cosas que no me cuadran…- Hux tomó los papeles y se pasó a la silla vacía tras el mostrador, sin dejar de mordisquear su dedo.

-¿Es del evento de…? - Kylo asintió antes de que Hux terminara. Éste puso la vista hacia Rey y largó un suspiro.- Joder, cómo necesito un cigarro ahora mismo.

…

Rey había pasado el resto del día encerrada en su casa, leyendo un libro y limpiando las pequeñas acumulaciones de polvo y pelusas que se estaban empezando a formar en los esquineros más conflictivos de su vivienda. Estaba especialmente agotada y necesitaba saber de las peripecias de Finn y Poe así que, tras prepararse la cena, decidió contactar con ellos mediante un programa de vídeo-llamada accionado desde su portátil, con señal directa hacia el teléfono de sus dos amigos. Llevaban un buen rato de conversación y Rey no había dejado de reír desde el minuto uno.

-¡Y allí está la reserva ewok más importante de todo Endor! –Poe enfocaba con su teléfono una extensión de árboles mientras señalaba con el dedo el punto exacto.

-Y si Poe se calla, podrás escucharles aullar.- Rey no pudo verlo, porque el teléfono no les estaba enfocando, pero pudo sentir la mirada maliciosa de Poe hacia Finn. Y las risitas de éste se lo terminaron de confirmar.

 

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y Rey prestó atención mientras llevaba una última cucharada de sopa a su boca. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y una manta cubriéndole de cintura hacia abajo. El portátil estaba recostado en la mesita del café, con un pie que lo alzaba de la superficie facilitando la visión de la pantalla.

 

-¡Es mágico, Rey! –Poe volteó el teléfono y se enfocó a sí mismo y a Finn.- ¡Tienen un museo con maquetas a escala real de rakazzaks!

-¡Tres metros de araña gigante, Rey!- Puntualizó Finn.- ¡Tres metros!

-¡Menudos bichos!- Añadió Poe.- Y mañana vamos a hacer la ruta de la bruja Morag.

-Estas tierras tienen tanta historia… -Finn miró a Rey como si pudiera hacerlo a través de la pantalla y sonrió.- ¡Volveremos aquí los tres y te enseñaremos todo esto!- Ella rió, divertida.

-¡Aprended mucho de todo lo que podáis! Así, a la próxima, no necesitaremos guía.- Habló ella, alzando la voz.

 

Finn y Poe siguieron relatando peripecias mientras Rey les escuchaba con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja. Eran felices y conseguían transmitir esa sensación de felicidad a los demás, en especial a ella. Aunque fuera por video-llamada. Y se sentía especial y atendida por ellos.  
  
-¿Qué tal por el _Mos Eisley_? ¿Hoy te ha llamado Mara para ir por la tarde? –Preguntó Finn, cogiendo ahora el teléfono y enfocándose a él directamente.  
-No, no me ha mandado ningún mensaje ni me ha llamado. –Rey tomó su taza de té y la alzó, como si estuviera brindando.- ¡Toda la tarde para mí! –Finn cogió su cantimplora y repitió su movimiento, devolviéndole el brindis.

-¿Has vuelto a saber algo del imbécil? –Habló Poe, apareciendo detrás del hombro izquierdo de Finn. Rey negó con la cabeza.

-Nada más. No me ha llamado tampoco.- Finn y Poe soltaron un suspiro al unísono.- Por cierto, os he pillado prestadas una sudadera y unas gafas de sol.- Ambos hicieron un gesto, restando importancia a la pequeña pero notable preocupación de Rey por haberles pillado algo del armario sin permiso.

-No pasa nada. Deja la sudadera en el sofá del salón y las gafas en su sitio.- Habló Finn.

-No será la primera vez que nos pillamos prestadas cosas.- Rió Poe, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.- Nos alegra que todo vaya bien, Rey.- La mencionada asintió.

-Yo también… Aunque ya veremos mañana ¿Quién va a sustituiros?

-Creo que Cassian o uno de los tipos de seguridad.

-¿Los de seguridad? –Finn asintió.

-Hay uno que también estudió audiovisuales… -Habló Poe.

-Sí, pero en plan un cursillo. Si estás preocupada porque nos roben el puesto, descuida.- Finn hizo un gesto y Rey soltó una suave carcajada.

-Dudo mucho que Mara os cambie por quien sea. Fuisteis los mejores de vuestra promoción.- Ambos asintieron con satisfacción y orgullo.- Aunque siempre puede venir alguien de las nuevas promociones a haceros competencia… -Rió al ver cómo les cambiaba la cara.

-¡Jah! ¡Jah! ¡Qué risa! –Habló sarcásticamente Poe y Rey se alzó de hombros.- Tu intenta que eso no suceda.

-De acuerdo. –Rey alzó el pulgar y Poe asintió decidido.

-¡OH! ¡Tenemos que colgar, Rey! ¡Creo que va a empezar el espectáculo en el restaurante del hotel!

-¡Adiós! ¡Pasadlo genial! ¡Y no volváis con muchas pulgas!

 

La transmisión se cortó y Rey largó un suspiro mientras cerraba la ventana que tenía abierta para aquella conversación. Alzó los ojos y observó el reloj. Todavía le daba tiempo a indagar por internet.

…

Arrugó el papel de la barrita de cereales que acababa de comerse y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura, antes de volver a su puesto en la barra, y suspiró pesadamente. Surcó el pasillo y se posicionó tras su puesto al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista una vez más hacia la cabina de control frente al escenario, donde supuestamente estarían Finn y Poe… Pero no era así. En su lugar había un estudiante, que pasaba de milagro la mayoría de edad, al que apodaban 3PO por algún motivo que Rey desconocía… Pero que tampoco le interesaba demasiado averiguar.

Aquel muchacho sabía hacer su trabajo pero no era para nada lo mismo que cuando estaban sus dos amigos. Absolutamente para nada.

3PO era, cuanto menos, soso y aburrido y su espectáculo de luces dejaba bien clara esa personalidad. Pero por suerte la Primera Orden sabía dar un buen espectáculo pese a tener que lidiar con todo aquello, o eso vio Rey las pocas veces que salía de la barra a recoger cubatas, ya que Cassian estaba también en el puesto técnico. Otra explicación más a la sosedad lumínica de aquella noche.

Por suerte para Rey la hora del cierre estaba cerca, y cada minuto que pasaba el local se vaciaba progresivamente, cosa que agradeció a quien fuera que tuviera que agradecérselo. Lo que menos le gustaba era tener que alargar su turno hasta servir al último cliente y luego añadir más tiempo adecentando el local.

Las tres de la madrugada sonaron al fin y las luces de todo el recinto se encendieron de golpe, indicando a la poca clientela restante que era hora de marcharse.  Rey resopló y observó hacia la zona de Jyn, donde varios clientes rebufaron enfadados ante la idea de largarse de allí “tan pronto”. Dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y se puso a limpiar los círculos que dejaban los cubatas cuando los depositaban fuera de los posavasos.

El elenco de la Primera Orden abandonó el escenario, o eso intuyó Rey cuando percibió los diversos “clicks” que sonaban cuando se quitaba el cierre de los maletines. Volteó hacia la estantería repleta de botellas y sonrió al ver que todavía le quedaba un culito a la botella de licor azulado que siempre pedían. Le serviría un chupito a cada uno y podría retirar el recipiente del todo, logrando así empezar la siguiente jornada con una botella nueva.

Los varios guardias de seguridad echaron a patadas a los dos clientes de cada noche que querían alargar la fiesta un poco más, provocando un pequeño barullo que no tardó en aminorarse, dejando en claro que el local estaba vacío. Entonces ella y Jyn salieron de la barra con el propósito de adecentar las mesas. Jyn guardaba y comprobaba las sillas mientras Rey cogía los vasos de bebida y los apelotonaba en una bandeja metálica.

Volteó hacia el escenario y divisó a Hux y Phasma, que hablaban entre ellos mientras recogían sus cosas. Phasma se percató de Rey y alzó el brazo saludándola, consiguiendo que Hux volteara e hiciera lo mismo. Rey agitó la mano tímidamente a la vez que sonreía y recibió como respuesta un gesto de la chica rubia, indicándole que luego se pasarían por la barra.

 

-¿Ya has hecho amistad con esos? ¡Qué rápido arreglas tus meteduras de pata, Rey! –Habló Jyn tras su sonrisa. La castaña volteó, algo molesta por ese comentario.

-Sé aprovechar las malas situaciones para sacar algo bueno de ellas…

-¿Lo dices por el altercado del callejón? –Rey frunció el ceño.- Supongo que ahora te toman por una heroína o algo así. –Jyn volteó. No quería sonar desagradable pero no lo estaba consiguiendo para nada.

-Me toman  por algo más que eso, Jyn…- La chica alzó la cabeza y observó a Rey, quién terminó de quitar el último cubata.- Me ven como a una amiga.- Sacudió la bandeja con la que cargaba los cubatas y los llevó hacia el lavavajillas mientras Jyn se quedaba mirándola. Sin querer añadir nada más.

 

Rey terminó sus tareas después de aquella pullita con Erso. Y se asomó desde su puesto, observando el escenario, vio a Hux y Phasma charlar en soledad… Sin aparentes señales de Kylo por ninguna parte. Y ni tan siquiera se habían pasado por barra a tomarse el chupito. Se mordió el labio, quería irse a casa y ya había guardado y preparado todo para la jornada siguiente. Servirles un chupito iba a retrasar su salida, y si realmente hubieran querido ese chupito ya se lo habrían tomado. Así que muy a su pesar se sacudió las manos para luego encaminarse hacia los vestuarios, dispuesta a cambiarse, coger sus cosas y marcharse a casa… Pero desafortunadamente pilló a Mara bajando por las escaleras antes de que pudiera tan siquiera llegar al pasillo.

-¡Oh, Rey! –La detuvo mientras ella seguía ojeando unos folios que llevaba entre las manos.- Tira la basura ¿Quieres? – Mara le señaló con el bolígrafo los dos cubos de basura más las dos bolsas que ya había colocadas fuera. Listas para ser lanzadas a su respectivo contenedor en el callejón trasero.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Rey resopló apartándose un mechón del pelo y se digirió hacia los cubos, sacando las bolsas y poniendo todo aquel montón en un mismo saco. Apenas podía con él, así que no le quedó más remedio que arrastrarlo por el pasillo, intentando que no se resquebrajara por abajo ante la fricción constante durante el recorrido.

Surcó el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta a recuperar el aire. Y antes de accionar la palanca para abrirla escuchó unos fuertes golpes metálicos al otro lado. El recuerdo del pasado domingo resurgió de entre las cenizas de su memoria y abrió la compuerta con rapidez ante la idea de que Kylo estuviera envuelto en otra pelea…  Y efectivamente era Kylo quién propinaba los golpes, pero esta vez al contenedor de basura. Quedando él de espaldas a ella.

Kylo estaba totalmente furioso y fuera de sí por alguna razón que Rey desconocía, y que tampoco sabía si quería averiguar…  No reaccionó, se quedó mirándole sin pestañear. Y entonces él se enderezó y volteó, clavándole la mirada y consiguiendo que Rey diera un respingo y apartara la vista de él. Lo último que llegó a ver de Kylo fueron sus puños ensangrentados, debía llevar un buen rato dando golpes.

Él bajó los ojos y observó la bolsa de basura, volvió a mirarla a la vez que intentaba recuperar su habitual ritmo respiratorio. Emprendió la marcha, dejando paso a la chica quién ya había cogido las bolsas con la intención de tirarlas.  Se cruzaron muy cerca del contenedor y Rey abrió la compuerta para tirar la bolsa.

Tomó impulso y la alzó con un fuerte movimiento de brazo. Y la mala suerte se le echó encima al igual que aquella pila de desechos, pues la bolsa se resquebrajó por debajo ante aquel movimiento brusco.

La impregnaron papeles, cristales, colillas y un líquido que desconocía pero que apestaba descomunalmente… Se observó a sí misma y entonces recordó que detrás de ella podía estar Kylo. Tragó saliva y volteó con auténtico terror, rezando a todo lo que se le ocurría como si aquel acto fuera a modificar la realidad.

Y Kylo estaba allí, de pie y mirándose. También lleno de basura y líquidos al igual que estaba ella. Entonces alzó la cabeza con rapidez, mirándola y a ella se le cortó la respiración.

Si había apaciguado su relación, esta nueva metedura de pata había lanzado todos sus esfuerzos por los aires.

Entonces Kylo se fue a acercar a ella y el terror la inundó completamente al ver su expresión rabiosa. Divisó a su derecha la barra con la que había frenado al tipo la anterior vez y la cogió, armándose. Hizo un rápido movimiento con ella y la colocó de tal forma en que la punta quedaba señalando a Kylo, frenándole el paso. Y así hizo, se detuvo observándola como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre mientras Rey intentaba relajar su acelerada respiración. Pero se quedó en shock cuando Kylo pareció amansarse de golpe y entonces, con la mano, le bajó la barra de metal en una parsimonia abrumadora. Rey sólo se petrificó, anclada al suelo mirándole con grata sorpresa e incredulidad, intentando decir algo pero sus palabras no llegaban a salir de su boca. Entonces él alzó la mano con la que había bajado la barra y le cogió algo del pelo. Una colilla. La llevó frente a ella por inercia, quizá mostrándosela, y luego la tiró hacia un lado mientras se daba la vuelta, marchándose por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

 

La soledad y el silencio inundaron el callejón de golpe mientras que a Rey la invadía una sensación avergonzada. Estaba sin palabras y con una emoción creciente e indescriptible en el pecho que o bien no sabía lo que era, o bien no quería catalogarla todavía…

 

 

 

 


	7. Un trago y no estar solos

 

 

CAPÍTULO 7. UN TRAGO Y NO ESTAR SOLOS 

 

Rey se revolvió en la cama una vez más antes de despertarse. No solía ponerse la alarma del teléfono si a la mañana siguiente no tenía nada importante que hacer… Pero quizá ayer se equivocó pulsando algo indebido, pues la vibración del teléfono sobre la mesita de noche la despertó de golpe. Sacándola de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos e inhaló aire profundamente a través de la nariz mientras se desperezaba sin llegar a levantarse todavía. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la mesita, donde la pantalla del teléfono alumbraba parte de los objetos que Rey tenía allí colocados.

Volteó sobre la cama y estiró el brazo, cogiendo el teléfono y ladeándolo con la idea de ver la hora y desconectar la alarma… Pero cuando la pantalla le dio de lleno, y vio que lo que estaba recibiendo era una llamada entrante. El corazón se le frenó de golpe. Achicó los ojos y entonces leyó con claridad el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando. Un sudor frío la recorrió, obligándola a incorporarse a la vez que tomaba el teléfono con ambas manos. Su respiración se agitó mientras observaba aquellas cuatro letras, anunciándole. “Maul”.

Tragó saliva sin saber exactamente qué hacer pero antes de decidir nada, la llamada se desvió y apareció la notificación de “llamada perdida” en la lista de tareas. Parpadeó varias veces y observó la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana y había dormido con suerte cinco horas. Entonces, entre sus manos, el aparato vibró nuevamente y cuando miró hacia la pantalla volvió a aparecer ese condenado nombre. “Maul”.

No le había dejado ni un segundo para asimilarlo, para digerir que estaba llamándola.

Rey soltó el teléfono, dejándolo caer sobre las sábanas mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. Mordiendo uno de los padrastros, propios de su nerviosismo diario, a la vez que observaba el aparato vibrar incesante. Bailando sobre las sábanas al son del traqueteo de aquellos temblores que sólo hacían estallar a Rey en nervios y preocupación.

Respiró profundamente y pensó que igual que pasó la anterior vez, Maul insistiría y luego se iría definitivamente al no obtener respuestas. O eso quiso pensar.

Se armó de valor con una última respiración profunda y sujetó el teléfono con ambas manos. Deslizó la barra de tareas y desconectó la vibración del chisme, dejándolo totalmente en silencio. Bloqueó la pantalla y depositó el cacharro sobre la mesita mientras ella se tumbaba otra vez, totalmente de lado y observando cómo la lamparita y el vaso de agua a medio rellenar se iluminaban gracias a la pantalla. Rápidamente estiró el brazo y colocó el teléfono boca abajo, impidiendo que la luz volviera a despertarla.

Respiró hondo y se tumbó boca arriba, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza mientras la sudoración fría le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se abrigó con las mantas y cerró los ojos. Le costaría… Pero se forzaría a volverse a dormir. Necesitaba hacerlo. Requería de un descanso si quería estar fresca y despejada para la siguiente jornada laboral.

 

Qué lástima que Maul no tuviera las mismas intenciones. Todo lo que contuvo los siguientes días sumados al bochorno y la vergüenza de ver que ella le había dado plantón en el restaurante el lunes, haciéndole estallar. E insistió, constante, primero con las llamadas y luego con mensajes. Mensajes de coste pues al ver que ella no recibía los mensajes a través de la aplicación, decidió mandarlos vía mensajería aunque cada uno le supusiera un gasto económico.

…

Rey despertó cuatro horas más tarde debido al hambre, llamando desde lo más profundo de sus tripas. Se desperezó, olvidando por un segundo aquello que perturbó su sueño horas antes, y se levantó, decidida a maquillarse. Ritual que ocupaba, como mucho, cinco minutos en su día a día. Una base, una máscara de pestañas, delineador y un repaso a sus cejas para darles mayor intensidad, pues era la parte más expresiva de su cara. Se preparó un sándwich y mientras éste se calentaba en la sandwichera, regresó al cuarto a por el teléfono. Y al voltearlo el horror la invadió. Cerrándole el estómago y quitándole el hambre de golpe no solo por ver el nombre de Maul, llamándola otra vez… Sino por la cantidad de mensajes recibidos a su buzón de mensajería de texto.

Se le aceleró la respiración, esperaba que aquella llamada mañanera de Maul fuera a causa del alcohol o de un efecto colateral debido a un estado de embriaguez típico de su persona… Pero no. Para nada. Se trataba de algo más serio. Y Rey se alteró.

La llamada volvió a desviarse y entonces Maul decidió atacar con mensajes. Mensajes que ella podía leer perfectamente sin necesidad de abrirlos, pues le aparecía un aviso en la pantalla con el inicio de cada uno de ellos.

“ _Responde a mis llamadas, Rey._ ”

Bloqueó la pantalla y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacando el sándwich de la máquina y colocándolo en un plato. Mirándolo con asco, ya no le apetecía nada pero debía comer algo si no quería desfallecer a medio turno.

“ _No te hagas la difícil, este jueguecito está empezando a hartarme mucho y…”_

Dejó el teléfono mientras rebuscaba en el armarito de las medicinas algo que le rebajara el dolor de cabeza punzante que estaba empezando a avecinársele. Parecía que nada le daba tregua y sólo de pensar que Finn y Poe no estarían allí aquella noche empezó a agobiarla en desmesura.

“ _Estás empezando a tocarme las narices EN SERIO_ ”

No quería llamarles. Hoy no. No hoy, no podía. No quería fastidiarles la aventura aunque supiera de antemano que ellos le habían pedido que lo hiciera. Les conocía. Y sabía que si ella les contaba todo lo que estaba pasando Poe sería capaz de cancelar todos los planes, Finn contrataría el primer avión de vuelta y ambos estarían en su piso ese mismo día. Lo sabía de sobra. Y no quería, no quería fastidiarles las vacaciones. No quería sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por haberles preocupado antes de que se marcharan.

 “ _¡Contéstame a los putos mensajes!_ ”

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita del café y se sentó en el sofá, agitadísima por la situación. Empezaba a sobrepasarla y tragó saliva. Se levantó del sofá casi tan rápido como se había sentado. Estaba temblorosa y buscó, como pudo, entre las estanterías de CDs hasta encontrar su bálsamo.

Encontró ese grupo de metal industrial que apaciguaba su alma con ese sonido quebrado de guitarras y desgarros de voz; “ _Zabrak’s nine nails”._

 Cogió unos auriculares casi tan grandes como su cabeza y los conectó al equipo después de empalmar el alargador con varios cables para que pudiera ir luego al sofá. Colocó el disco y subió el volumen. Y todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco ante aquel primer estruendo proporcionado por la batería.

Se quedó quieta frente al reproductor de música. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el aparato y las sentía temblar ahora que todo el estímulo exterior se había reducido a un sonido familiar. Veía claro la vibración nerviosa de sus manos y volteó hacia el sofá. Respiró varias veces antes de acercarse a por su sándwich y forzarse a comerlo poco a poco. Tragando a la vez que ahogaba y guardaba en sus tripas los nervios y el terror que acababa de experimentar.

El primer bocado le supo amargo, el segundo le costó de tragar y al tercero ya había creado una rutina breve. Y terminó su comida antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. La canción pasó a otra más potente y ella sólo pudo tumbarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos. Olvidándose, dejándose ir con aquellos _riffs_ de guitarra acompasados por unos gritos destrozados llenos de atrocidades que aliviaban su alma. Que hablaban por ella y canalizaban sus nervios.

 

“ _Hazme caso de una puta vez, Rey… No me hagas hacer ninguna gilipollez._ ”

 

…

Algo iba mal aquel día. Muy mal. Y Rey se sentía al borde, como si el universo quisiera saber dónde estaba realmente el límite de su paciencia. El límite de lo que era capaz de soportar en un solo día, para llevarla hasta allí y luego decidir si lanzarla al vacío o seguir empujando hasta que ella sola se precipitara al abismo de la desesperación.

Entró al local, sintiendo en su cabeza el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, y entonces Mara le exigió saber qué día iba a querer librar. Justo hoy, que lo que menos quería era estar en casa. Volvió a darle largas de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. Pasando el bache pero encontrándose otro; Jyn estaba molesta con ella y con todo el mundo, tropezaba con Rey a propósito, le tiraba los cubitos fuera del vaso retrasando a la castaña en su trabajo.

Justo cuando empezaba a saber manejar a Jyn, apareció otro bache más; la Primera Orden sonaba fatal aquella noche. Y todo debido a que 3PO estaba más preocupado por estudiar para un examen que en su faena. Era un sonido punzante, estridente y molesto que sólo tensaba más la situación y la hundía en su cabeza… Y aquello provocaba otro bache; Los borrachos, silbándole como si fuera perro cada vez que salía de la barra para adecentar una mesa. Tensándola, tensándola hasta su límite. Y luego estaba esa sensación de terror por ser encontrada, desatada cada vez que Rey divisaba ese brillo en sus pantalones. Brillo que se hacía presente cada vez que regresaba a la barra y su parte inferior quedaba en las sombras. La luz del teléfono anunciando que Maul estaba llamándola.

Quería que su turno acabara y a la vez deseaba quedarse despierta toda la noche, haciendo cualquier cosa. Cualquier estupidez, lo que fuera, con tal de no regresar a su apartamento. Que cada vez era más un cúmulo de malas vibraciones y soledad en vez de una casa, un refugio.

 

-¡Me voy fuera! –Gritó a Jyn, enfadada. El turno estaba a punto de terminar y su compañera no quiso rebatirle nada. Asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que Rey no se había quedado a esperar una respuesta.

Atravesó el pasillo con un paso apurado y furioso mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Le temblaban las manos y en más de una ocasión casi se le cae de las mismas a la vez que andaba. Con la palma de una mano y el dorso de la otra, accionó la palanca de la puerta trasera con fuerza y abrió. Saliendo  hacia el callejón trasero aquella noche de viernes. Agotadísima y agobiada. Tenía el corazón sobre revolucionado, latiéndole a un nivel preocupante. Como si éste pretendiera taladrarle el pecho y salir corriendo, lejos de ella.

 Cerró la puerta y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tirándose del pelo y deshaciéndose los moños. Frenética. El teléfono enloquecía y se iluminaba incesante en su mano. Y estaba harta pues Maul no la había dejado en paz, no había parado desde aquella mañana, siendo despertada por el traqueteo de la carcasa contra la mesita de noche.

 

Y estaba nerviosa. Apretaba los puños y los desapretaba, como intentando bombearse. Pero todo era en vano, sus nervios la habían conquistado y ya no pensaba con fluidez. Con ninguna maldita fluidez. Apretó los dientes y volteó el teléfono desde abajo, observando el nombre. Como pudo arrastró el símbolo redondito con idea de descolgar y responder a la llamada.

 

-¡¿Qué coño quieres?! –Gritó desesperada. Pero no recibió respuesta, empezó a hiperventilar.- ¡Dime qué coño quieres, maldita sea, Maul! ¡Dime qué cojones quieres! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Gritaba contra el teléfono con toda su rabia pero Maul no le respondía.- ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Olvídate de mí! –Apartó el teléfono de su oído y divisó la pared de ladrillos del edificio que se alzaba junto al _Mos Eisley_.

No pensó, no era ella, no estaba dentro de sí, había perdido el control, la coherencia, el razonamiento… Gritó guturalmente y lanzó el teléfono contra la pared. Sin ser consciente de que la puerta trasera se accionaba de nuevo tras ella.

 

-¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! –Gritó mientras golpeaba el cacharro contra la pared una y otra vez, desquitándose con aquello.- ¡Olvídate de mí, grandísimo cabrón! ¡Olvídame! –Lo arrastró por el ladrillo, destrozándolo y reduciendo su teléfono a un puñado de trocitos de plástico y micro-chips.

Y luego una calma terriblemente ensordecedora. Una vuelta rápida a la realidad, como si se hubiera visto desde fuera. Y pareció recobrar el sentido.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared, intentando recuperar el control y a medida que volvía en sí empezaba a arrepentirse de todo. De haber roto el teléfono, haber roto las evidencias del acoso de Maul, perder a todos sus contactos… Pero no lo exteriorizó. Sólo se apartó de la pared y recogió el teléfono, observándolo con una expresión neutra en su cara. Y al voltear se congeló internamente, era el efecto que tenía él en ella.

Kylo estaba allí, sentado en los escalones con una birra en las manos, observándola pero sin observarla. Parecía que él también estaba totalmente ido y neutro.

Ella se acercó con idea de marcharse pero se sentó a su lado en los escalones, mirando al frente con el teléfono destrozado entre las manos, todavía temblando por aquel impulso incontrolado. Se quedaron en silencio, uno quebrado por la respiración entrecortada de Rey casi a punto de sollozar ante la desesperación. Kylo dio un trago a su bebida.

 

-¿Crees que habrá captado el mensaje? -Soltó sin más.

Y Rey parpadeó perpleja, volteando a verle pero él lo había dicho como si nada, sin tener en cuenta nada. Rey se puso en pie, en la parte baja de la escalera, quedando a su altura, mientras Kylo seguía con la mirada perdida.

Entonces Rey le dio una bofetada en el lado contrario a donde tenía el corte, despertándole del todo. Kylo se atarantó ante aquello y la observó, perplejo. Vio en Rey algo que no había percibido antes, y entonces se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello. Le escocía la cara, ahora por ambas partes y la miraba neutro, como siempre. Irritándola sin ser consciente del todo, como siempre.

Ella aguantaba el llanto lo mejor que podía pero su respiración la delataba frente al vocalista. Se sentía ridícula y Kylo parecía burlarse de ella incluso cuando no lo exteriorizaba ¿O es que acaso no era capaz de exteriorizar nada? Se sintió ridícula y tensa, así que decidió marcharse. Pasó junto a Kylo pero este la sostuvo por la muñeca, frenándole el paso al momento.

 

-Quítame la mano de encima… -Habló, gruñendo y Kylo la soltó de inmediato.

-No te vayas… -Rey volteó y Kylo terminó la cerveza de un solo trago.- No te vayas, ya me voy yo. –Se levantó tras sacudirse los pantalones y voltear, quedando frente a ella. Lanzó la botella al contenedor, sin apuntar, y acertó de lleno. Rompiéndola en el interior del compartimento. Entonces bajó los ojos hacia las manos de ella y volvió a encararla.- Creo que todavía puedes salvar la tarjeta de ahí dentro.- Dijo, señalándole el teléfono y Rey bajó la mirada.- Así no tendrás que cambiar de número… -Entonces ella rebuscó entre los deshechos lo más rápido que pudo. Hurgó por el aparato y finalmente dio con algo.

-¿Es esto? –Le dijo, sacando un pequeño cuadradito minúsculo. Kylo achicó los ojos tras apartarse el flequillo de su sudorosa frente. Asintió y entonces Rey la partió por la mitad, dejando a un Kylo sorprendido frente a ella.

-O puedes destrozarla, si quieres cambiar de número… -Habló y ella suspiró, sentándose y luego cubriendo la cara con ambas manos.

Kylo se quedó de pie, mirándola desde atrás con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al interior del recinto, buscando a Hux, a Phasma y a su chaqueta de cuero, la cual estaría tirada en algún punto trasero entre bastidores.

Cruzó el pasillo para subir por la parte delantera del escenario pero un silbido le hizo voltear hacia la barra. Sus ojos divisaron a Hux, quien tenía el brazo en alto. Indicándole mediante un leve zarandeo donde estaban. Kylo se acercó a ellos, serio y calmado. A medida que se aproximaba se percató de que el pelirrojo sujetaba su chaqueta, y se la tendió cuando Kylo se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Te vienes con nosotros al final? –Habló Hux, quien de un trago se bebió todo su chupito y luego se tocó las gasas del puente de la nariz, a la vez que ponía una cara amarga.

-Vamos a ir al centro, a esa discoteca nueva que han abierto.- Explicó Phasma pero Kylo ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que la chica pudiera terminar su propuesta.

-No, pegaros la fiesta sin mí esta vez. –Habló, colocándose la chaqueta y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo izquierdo, observando la pantalla encenderse y los varios mensajes que en ella aparecían. Rebufó y volvió a guardarlo.- Ya os pondré al día de todo mañana. –Hux asentía a la vez que miraba a Phasma y ésta se alzaba de hombros.- Pasadlo guay, ya me diréis qué tal el sitio.

-Pues de pijos y estirados.- Habló Hux, viéndole largarse apresurado.

-¡Entonces es el sitio perfecto para ti, Hux! –Kylo no le vio pero pudo notar cómo su bajista  ponía los ojos en blanco y Phasma soltaba una carcajada sonora. Sonrió de medio lado y cruzó el pasillo.

 

Rey regresó al vestuario a por sus cosas mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No sólo había destrozado su teléfono sino que había quedado como una psicótica en frente de Kylo. La guinda del pastel que adornaba ese día, ahora estaba enfadada y molesta de verdad.

Rebufó, cerrando su taquilla y encaminándose al callejón trasero para emprender la marcha hacia la estación de metro, pensando en cómo iba a encarar a Kylo al día siguiente, cuando fuera a por los discos a la tienda… Pero la situación se le adelantó cuando abrió la puerta del callejón y le vio intentando entrar. Rey se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar, le vio con la chaqueta e intuyó que quizá se le había olvidado algo dentro, pero Kylo no se movió del sitio. Compartieron miradas durante un segundo y Rey salió hacia fuera al ver que el chico no se decidía a entrar. Se colocó mejor la chaqueta y pasó frente a él pero este la detuvo con palabras.

 

-Te estaba buscando.- Dijo, frenándola frente a él solo con eso. Rey volteó y alzó la vista. Le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como un búho, esperando una explicación pero Kylo no se disponía a seguir hablando. Ella tomó cartas en el asunto.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –Kylo desvió la mirada, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Porque a los dos nos hace falta lo mismo esta noche.- Rey frunció el ceño y alzó la parte izquierda de su labio superior, la cual cosa arrugó todavía más su nariz. Le miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Y qué se supone que nos falta a los dos?

-Un trago y no estar solos. –Rey parpadeó mientras Kylo bajaba por las escaleras pero al ver que no le seguía volteó para mirarla.- ¿Vienes o qué?

-¿Vas en serio? –Kylo colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y asintió como si Rey le hubiera preguntado una obviedad. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir exactamente, boqueando mientras su cabeza estallaba. Sin llegar a comprender nada.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Rey parpadeó y cerró la boca mientras se mordía el labio y bajaba los ojos para luego mirarle. Él no le había quitado el ojo de encima, esperando una respuesta, y ella negó con la cabeza. Él le hizo un gesto con la suya a la vez que se iba hacia la furgoneta. Entonces Rey bajó los peldaños restantes y le siguió, apresurada.

Subió al asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón mientras él arrancaba y rápidamente bajaba la voz al reproductor de música. La castaña miró su mano, llena de vendajes para ocultar las marcas producidas por los golpes del otro día, y luego le miró a él, quién volteó para ver la parte trasera del vehículo y dar marcha atrás. Salió del callejón con agilidad, adentrándose en la carretera interna de la ciudad.

 

-¿Dónde vamos? –Habló ella mientras Kylo prestaba atención a la carretera.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Rey se mordió el labio.

-Pensaba que eso lo decidías tú.- Kylo soltó una risotada sonora.

-¿En serio?- Dijo riendo y ella apretó los labios.

-Tampoco sé las cosas que se pueden hacer a estas horas, son las tres de la madrugada…

-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas a las tres de la madrugada.- Volteó hacia ella quien le miraba con una expresión más relajada. Tragó saliva antes de volver a poner la vista al frente.- ¿Entonces decido yo? –Rey se alzó de hombros. Kylo asintió y cambió de marcha.- De acuerdo. Decido yo.

 

Kylo conducía con ambas manos y Rey no perdía detalle de nada. Quizá facialmente era la cosa más inexpresiva que había visto en la vida, pero sus gestos le delataban. O al menos frente a alguien que se había pasado toda la vida analizándolos, era crucial para caerle bien a alguien de entrada y terminar siendo adoptada (al menos aprendió algo bueno de vivir siempre buscando la aceptación de una familia). Él sujetaba el volante con ambas manos, los brazos los tenía en total relajación pero se le remarcaban con violencia los tendones del dorso de la mano. Tensión. Rey sabía que aquella pronunciación no era genética, sino tensión. Acumulada y contenida, viró sus ojos hacia él. Su expresión era tranquila pero con un matiz agresivo añadido por aquella cicatriz amoratada. Achicó los ojos ¿Llevaba los suyo pintados? Desvió la mirada, no controlaba que a veces podía ser muy poco discreta en cuanto a sus observaciones.

Entonces Kylo condujo la mano hacia el cambio de marchas y aceleró el vehículo, sobrepasando la velocidad permitida en el interior de la ciudad. Rey sonrió, nerviosa y emocionada. Parecía que él también era un fanático de la velocidad.

Surcó las calles con destreza, saliendo de la zona conocida por Rey y se adentró en un barrio. Entonces redujo la velocidad considerablemente y se metió por un callejón que daba a un gran descampado entre varios edificios. Aparcó allí y se quitó el cinturón. Bajó del vehículo y ella le siguió de cerca.

 

-¿Dónde vamos? –Volvió a preguntarle a la vez que se llevaba las manos a los brazos. Hacía un poco de frío.

-A un local.- Ella asintió volviendo la vista al frente.

-¿Cuánto cuesta entrar? –Preguntó ella, sabía de sobra que sobrepasadas las tres de la madrugada no había acceso gratis a recintos y demás salones. Kylo bajó los ojos para verla.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-No voy a dejar que me pagues una entrada.- Habló, sonando más borde de lo que pretendía. Él rodó los ojos.

-No iba a hacerme falta pagarte nada. –Ella achicó los ojos y se adelantó un poco para verle.

-¿Seguro? ¿Sabes la hora que es? –Él asintió a la vez que soltaba una risa nasal.

 

Llegaron al sitio y había una larga cola para poder acceder al recinto. Rey tuvo un momento de desorientación en el cual se encaminó hacia la cola mientras Kylo seguía recto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada directamente. Ella corrigió su marcha y le siguió, se guardó la pregunta en el fondo de su garganta y esperó junto a él. Escuchó varios cuchicheos provenientes de las primeras personas en la cola.

Rey nunca se había colado para entrar en ningún sitio (y menos con sus horarios tan desajustados, donde cada vez que salía con Finn y Poe a tomar algo era en un local como el que atendía ella.)  La emoción le palpitó el pecho cuando Kylo se acercó al seguridad de la cola, éste le reconoció y se hizo a un lado para dejarles acceder sin problema. Rey fingió lo mejor que pudo y se contuvo la emoción una vez entró dentro.

El local tampoco se distinguía demasiado del Mos Eisley, pero con una paleta cromática distinta. Tenía un pequeño escenario justo en el centro, donde tocaban música en directo y poco más. Las mesas se apelotonaban alrededor de éste y la barra quedaba al fondo, casi pasando de inadvertida de no ser por la cantidad de gente que se apelotonaba sobre ella.

Kylo oteó el recinto y volteó hacia ella, controlando que no se perdiera entre la muchedumbre, y avanzó cruzando la sala hasta llegar a la barra.

 

-¿Qué vas a querer tomar? –Dijo, mirándola. Ella sacó su monedero del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Tienen licor azul? –Kylo oteó la zona de botellas y lo divisó, asintiendo y confirmándoselo a Rey.- Entonces licor azul con tónica.- Él alzó las cejas y pidió la bebida de Rey junto a la suya.

-Ponme también un cóctel coreliano. En cubata, no en copa.- Rey le observó cuando pidió su parte.

-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta eso? –Él asintió con cansancio, sin apenas mirarla, y ella le escaneó de arriba abajo.- Qué fuerte, no conocía a nadie más que lo bebiera. –Él frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella.

-¿Y por qué no lo has pedido?

-Porque no tengo ganas de tener que dar explicaciones… -Kylo alzó los ojos y ella rodó los suyos.- No sé en tu círculo de amigos pero en el mío dicen que es una aberración mezclar tomate frito aguado con esencia de Sarlacc y limón.

-Qué me vas a contar…- Ella sonrió de medio lado.

 

Les sirvieron las copas y tomaron asiento en una mesa disponible, alejada del escenario. Rey dio un trago a su bebida y observó a Kylo, quién seguía oteando el recinto. Quizá buscando a alguien.

Rey bajó los ojos e inconscientemente buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no lo encontró. Se asustó de golpe y buscó en el otro, desesperada. Sus reacciones cortantes llamaron la atención del vocalista, quien pasó a mirarla preocupado. Entonces Rey recordó el motivo del por qué estaba allí… Y de golpe se percató de que no tenía teléfono. Se dejó caer en el asiento y dio otro profundo trago a la bebida. Alzó los ojos y cruzó miradas con Kylo, la apartó de golpe ante aquel contacto repentino.

 

-Se me olvida que… Ahora ya no tengo teléfono.- Dijo, excusándose y dando un trago a su bebida, otro más.

-Si bebes tan deprisa vas a marearte. Aquí no ponen poco alcohol precisamente.- Ella puso la mirada perdida mientras él daba un trago al suyo. Rey desvió los ojos hacia el cóctel y luego pasó a mirar su copa, cómo se arrepentía de no querer ser juzgada.

-Pues apenas he cenado… -Dijo Rey, observando el interior de su vaso. Kylo volvió a alzar los ojos, buscando por el local. Y Rey no pudo contenerse más.- ¿Buscas a alguien? –Él asintió.- ¿Conoces a quien lleva este sitio?

-No conozco a quien lo lleva precisamente.- Dio otro trago a su combinado y pasó a mirarla.- Pero sí conozco a alguien que lo frecuenta mucho. –Rey arrugó la frente.

-¿Y por qué te han dejado pasar si no conoces a quien maneja esto?

-Porque hemos tocado aquí varias veces.- Ella asintió y se sintió algo ridícula al preguntar aquella obviedad.- Pero me da el pálpito que justo esta noche no ha venido.- Rey se mordió el labio y cogió el limón de su copa, mordiéndolo.- Es para zanjar un contrato. –Rey alzó los ojos ante aquella muestra de confianza extraña.

-¿Con la banda? –Él asintió.- ¿Es algo importante?

-Bastante, a decir verdad.- Ella asintió y dio un suave trago. Él volvió a dar una ojeada.- Pero parece que no será hoy.

-Quizá eso sea bueno. –Él la miró, con curiosidad por saber qué quería decir.- Quiero decir, que a veces no hay que forzar las cosas. Que cuando tenga que pasar, pasará. –Él rió nasalmente y Rey arqueó una ceja.- ¿Eres de los que fuerzan las situaciones?

-No. –Puso ambos codos sobre la mesa.- Pero no creo que se deba aplicar a todo, eso de “ya pasará cuando tenga que pasar.” –Rey le miró, pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera hablando.- Por ejemplo en el tema de las bandas. Insistir es la clave, no puedes dejar que siga el ritmo de la corriente, sino ir en contra de ella hasta llegar a donde quieres. –Dicho esto bebió sin apartarle la mirada y Rey pestañeó, observando ahora al infinito y pensando en aquello.

-¿En qué más piensas que es clave eso de insistir? –Kylo achicó los ojos en un gesto espontáneo y ladeó la cabeza.

-Ponme un ejemplo.- Rey se relamió los labios y pensó con todas sus fuerzas, movió la cabeza con suavidad antes de hablar.

-No sé… Por ejemplo insistir a alguien.- Él la miró mientras rodaba su vaso con los dedos, quizá esperando a que Rey se explayara más.- Insistirle a un amigo, a una persona… Insistirle a lo que sea.

-No, para nada. En ese tema es distinto.- Rey apretó la mandíbula.- Y depende de qué tipo de insistencia. Pero en cambio, insistir para conseguir un bolo o una localización para grabar es lo lógico.- Él arqueó una ceja y la miró, intentando atravesarla pero Rey aparentaba estar más fuerte que nunca.- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que esa pregunta ha sido personal? –Rey contuvo un gesto de sorpresa. Ni ella mismo había pretendido que lo fuera, pero lo fue. Maul seguía presente en su cabeza (y para no estarlo después de aquel día.)

-No lo ha sido.- Él lo dudaba mucho pero no quiso insistir.

-Ya. –Se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla.- No toquemos temas personales hoy.- Ella alzó una ceja.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo.- Estaba arisca, ella se lo notaba al hablar. Pero no estaba molesta con la situación, sólo incómoda por todo lo que había vivido hoy. Kylo suspiró de forma contenida y Rey supo que el tonito de su comentario había sobrado en desmesura.- Perdona… -Habló ella, él retrocedió levemente, sorprendido.- Hoy he tenido un mal día. Y estoy borde.- Bajó sus ojos a la copa y le dio un trago.

-No me había dado cuenta…-Habló con sarcasmo y Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas en la tienda de discos? –Él miró al frente, haciendo memoria. Y asintió con pesadez.

-Mucho tiempo, sí. Creo que diez años.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Esperaba que como mucho llevara cinco.

-¿Diez años? –Él asintió. –Qué salvajada.

-Es un trabajo que me gusta…- Ella alzó una ceja.

-Sí, te lo noto siempre que he ido.- Habló con sarcasmo. Él la miró de lado.

-Tampoco te has pasado muchas veces. Casualmente siempre vienes cuando yo estoy borde.

-¿O sea, siempre?- Él achicó los ojos en un gesto fingido de ofensa y ella rió por lo bajo.- Tenéis discos muy buenos allí. –Él asintió.- Por cierto, mañana pensaba pasar a pagar los que te pedí que me guardaras.

-Deberías pensar antes en comprarte un teléfono nuevo.- El gesto de Rey se tornó serio.- Aunque si tu prioridad son los discos…- Dijo sin maldad y Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-En realidad sí lo son.- Él dio un último trago a su copa y depositó su teléfono sobre la mesa, accionando la pantalla y observando la mensajería. Rey dio un trago a su copa y observó desde su ángulo que Kylo estaba bastante solicitado.- Vaya cantidad de mensajes…

-Más de los que me gustaría, la verdad… -Deslizó el dedo eliminando algunos sin abrirlos para ver su contenido. Se quedó observando uno y negó con la cabeza, eliminándolo.- La mitad no me importan una mierda… -Fue muy sutil pero Rey percibió ese matiz de “algo personal” en esa última frase. Quizá el mismo que Kylo debió notar en su pregunta. Decidió no indagar más allá pese a que su curiosidad la mataba por dentro.- Y tengo a un tío insistiéndome en que vaya hoy a una fiesta que va a dar… -Rey terminó su copa y le miró.

-¿Dónde? –Él sonrió y alzó la vista, mirándola a ras de sus cejas.

-En los túneles.- Rey parpadeó.

-¿Los túneles? –Kylo asintió. Y Rey recordó los eventos que solían hacerse allí, interrumpidos por la presencia policial repentina e inesperada.- ¿Una fiesta… ilegal… En los túneles abandonados del borde exterior?- Kylo volvió a asentir a cada palabra que ella decía.

-Allí mismo.- Apagó la pantalla pero esta se iluminó al recibir otro mensaje. Mensaje que borró, deslizándolo hacia la derecha.

-¿Tienes pensado ir?- Habló ella, haciendo equilibrar la copa sobre el pie de la misma.

-No lo he decidido todavía. Esperaba ir con Hux y Phasma pero hoy tenían otros planes y me he mentalizado para no presentarme.- Kylo no parecía estar proponiéndole nada… Pero a Rey se le antojaba mucho acceder a una de esas fiestas. Se mordió el labio y observó su reloj ¿En serio sólo había pasado media hora? Alzó la vista a Kylo.

-¿Vamos? –Éste levantó la mirada hacia ella, pasmado por aquella pregunta inesperada.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Si no, no te lo hubiera preguntado… -Volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Kylo sopesó la idea con calma y prendió la pantalla del teléfono para comprobar la hora.- No es muy tarde… ¿No? -Kylo sonrió de medio lado.

-De hecho sólo hace una hora que ha empezado.- Rey abrió los ojos con asombro y Kylo oteó el recinto una vez más.- Si lo dices en serio, nos vamos ya.- Rey bebió de un trago lo poco que quedaba en la copa para luego ponerse en pie y Kylo la imitó.

 

Salieron por la puerta trasera y Rey volvió a equivocarse, emprendió durante un momento el paso hacia la furgoneta, pero Kylo se desvió hacia otro lado. Rey corrigió su camino y le siguió de cerca.

 

-Creo recordar que la furgoneta estaba hacia el otro lado… -Habló con sarcasmo  mientras volvía a sujetarse los brazos, conteniendo el frío.

-No vamos a la furgoneta todavía.- Ella arqueó una ceja.- Vamos a por suministros.

 

Andaban el uno junto al otro mientras todo estaba en un tranquilo y abrumador silencio, quebrado levemente por el pisar de sus zapatos. Kylo giró la esquina y las luces de una tienda de ultramarinos cegaron a Rey, quién detuvo su paso pero lo recobró al instante al ver que Kylo se adentraba en el recinto.

Él tomó una cesta y se metió por los pasillos de la repostería mientras ella le observaba con dudas, siguiéndole de cerca. El vocalista tomó un paquete de cuatro donuts y una bolsa de magdalenas yavinnianas rellenas de chocolate mientras Rey ladeaba la cabeza, sin entender.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia? –Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta. Entonces observó los estantes.

-Me gustan los pastelitos rositas que saben a vainilla.- Kylo los buscó con la mirada y Rey se los señaló.- Los de arriba.- Él estiró el brazo y colocó un paquete en la cesta.- ¿Para qué es todo esto?

-Para compensar.

-¿Compensar? –Kylo asintió y se dirigió al siguiente pasillo mientras Rey le seguía.- ¿Compensar el qué?

-¿Qué sueles beber a parte del combinado coreliano? –Ella frenó al verle en el pasillo de las bebidas espirituosas y analizó su entorno.

-Licor azul.- Él asintió recordando que había pedido eso en el pub. Pero algo le decía que esa no iba a ser su última respuesta.- Pero… El alcohol mandaloriano me gusta más. Tiene algo que me fascina.- Sonrió cuando bajó los ojos. Kylo asintió, era la botella que llevaba justo entre las manos. Rey le vio sonreír levemente, volvían a coincidir.

-¿Con qué lo mezclas?

-Agua de naranja con gas.- Él puso una mueca. Vaya que había durado poco el momento de sincronía.

-Hemos dejado de coincidir…

-Ya veo.

-¿Si lo mezclamos con tónica te gusta?- Sacó unas latas de la parte superior de la estantería y Rey asintió.

-Está bien.

-Vale.- Luego tomó una botella de agua y se dirigió al mostrador con idea de pagar.

El dueño de la tienda les indicó el precio y pagaron a medias, cosa que abarató gastos para uno y para otro.

Kylo cargó con la bolsa y sacó el paquete de donuts, que abrió con los dientes. Cogió una porción para él y le tendió otra a Rey, quién sujetó el bollo con dudas.

 

-Empieza a comer ya. Me has dicho que no has cenado.- Ella se alzó de hombros y le dio un bocado a la vez que él.

Kylo le tendió la bolsa y cogió la botella de agua a medida que caminaban hacia la furgoneta, Rey atacó el paquete de bollitos mientras le tendía otro donut a Kylo. Éste desenroscó el tapón y tendió la botella a Rey, quién negó el trago mientras terminaba ahora su bollito de vainilla.

-No tengo sed.- Repuso ella.

-Es que voy a vaciarla.- Le dio un trago sin tocar el morro de la botella y Rey le observó, la agilidad con la que hacía esa simple acción a la vez que andaba le dejó perpleja.- ¿De verdad que no quieres?

-De verdad… -Él volteó la botella y la desparramó sobre el lecho de un árbol bajo la mirada de Rey. Quien se mordía el labio, conteniendo una sonrisita.

 

Llegaron hasta la furgoneta y Kylo abrió el maletero, dejando allí atrás la bolsa. Entonces sacó el licor mandaloriano y varias latas de tónica. Tomó asiento en el compartimento del maletero y destapó la botella de licor. Vertió el contenido en el interior del recipiente donde, minutos atrás había agua, y luego lo mezcló con varias latas de tónica para rebajar la fuerza del alcohol mandaloriano. Tapó la botella y la zarandeó en círculos, intentando no espumarla. Consiguiendo que todo se mezclara debidamente.

Rey estaba boquiabierta ante la agilidad de Kylo y este, al observar su cara, no pudo reprimir otro comentario. Le tendió la botella a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Nunca has salido de fiesta o qué te pasa?- Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Llevo bastante tiempo sin salir, es verdad.- Destapó y dio un trago largo que terminó por chorrearle desde el labio hasta la barbilla. Se limpió el líquido con el dorso de la mano mientras tragaba haciendo una mueca.- Pero sí he salido, no es la primera vez.- Él asintió y se encaminó hacia el asiento del conductor.

Rey se sentó en el copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón mientras él daba gas al vehículo, arrancando su furgoneta negra, brillante y pulidísima. A Rey le sorprendía lo limpio que tenía el coche y lo grande que era por dentro. Supuso que sería esencial para llevar los instrumentos y al resto de miembros.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta el reproductor de música. El volumen estaba totalmente quitado y en la pantalla aparecía señalado. Pero entonces apareció de nuevo el nombre de la pista que sonaba y volvió a deslizarse poco a poco hacia la izquierda, apareciendo el nombre del grupo seguido del nombre de la canción.

 

-¿Te gustan “ _Cristal Kybers_ ”?- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Le gustan a Hux… A mí solo me gusta una de sus canciones.- Señaló el reproductor.- Esta, concretamente.- La miró antes de volver la vista a la carretera.- ¿A ti sí?

-Es sólo que me ha sorprendido… -Él frunció el ceño.- No tienes pinta de que te guste un grupo así. –Él rió nasalmente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué tengo pinta? ¿De escuchar a “ _Gammorreans_ ”? –Ella asintió mientras reía.- Pues si te soy sincero me gustan bastante.

-Es normal, hacen rock industrial, como hacéis vosotros. –Kylo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que hacemos rock industrial si nunca hemos tocado nuestros temas en el _Mos Eisley_?- Ella se mordió el labio y llevó la vista al frente, se sonrojó y se relamió antes de responder con cierta vergüenza.

-Me llamó la atención el logo y os busqué por internet.- Él se quedó callado mientras Rey apretaba los puños, nerviosa.

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te gusta lo que hacemos? –Kylo volteó los ojos un segundo, esperando una reacción o respuesta. Rey alzó la vista e hizo un gesto.

-Sí, claro. Me gusta el rock industrial. –Él sonrió de medio lado y llevó la mano a los controles de la música.

-¿Has escuchado a “ _Zabrak’s nine nails_ ”? –Ella volteó emocionada, con una sonrisa en la cara que se le contagió a Kylo.- ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

-“ _Head like a horn_ ”-Él asintió. - Pero “ _March of the siths”_ también me encanta. - Él sonrió notablemente y Rey se recostó mejor mientras le veía pasar las pistas a una velocidad de vértigo.

 

Kylo manejaba a la vez que buscaba dicha canción entre las pistas que tenía puestas en el reproductor. Entonces dio con ella y antes de colocar la mano al volante, subió el volumen a un nivel considerable.

Aquel primer golpeteo de batería ya les revolucionó a ambos en el coche. Kylo no podía evitar golpear el volante a la vez que Rey iba zarandeando la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Entró una guitarra distorsionada y se emocionó, en breves estallaría la canción en toda su fuerza. Y no sabía qué hacer ¿Cantar o quedarse en silencio? Viró los ojos hacia él, quizá era de los que se molestaba cuando alguien cantaba sobre una canción…

Pero entonces se fijó en que estaba articulando los sonidos con la boca. Los acordes del bajo, que acababa de entrar, a la vez que zarandeaba la cabeza levemente sin perder de vista la carretera. Y algo le dijo a Rey que él era de los que cantaba. De los que cantaba con toda su voz. Y menuda voz… Entonces dos golpes más de batería dieron pie a la parte vocal, ambos se propulsaron hacia adelante en un latigazo, proyectándose con la canción. Cantando con fuerza a la vez.

Ella desentonaba mientras él se la comía con su potencia vocal. ¡Por la fuerza, qué chorro de voz! Si _La Primera Orden_ hiciera un _cover_ de esa canción, sería la revolución de los festivales de música. Y más si aportaban su toque personal y Kylo realzaba la canción con aquella potencia. Rey decidió callarse y disfrutar viéndole a él y cómo todo alrededor se acompasaba con la canción. Los coches, las pintadas de la carretera, el pasar de las luces anaranjadas…

Llegó así la pausa previa al estribillo, y el clímax era intenso. Estaban sumergidos en él hasta la cabeza.

Rey hacía los acordes de los instrumentos con onomatopeyas mientras movía la cabeza, al ritmo del instrumento que intentaba reproducir con la voz. De lado a lado, en una suave negación rítmica mientras Kylo cantaba la parte susurrada, con una entonación ronca y fuerte que iba perfecta con todo lo que estaba sonando. Rodó el volante para coger una curva, acompasándose de la canción y haciendo aquel movimiento totalmente rítmico.

Entonces silencio otra vez… Preparando al oyente para otro estallido. Y la canción regresó con un estruendo.

Ambos siguieron sacudiéndose mientras cantaban y Kylo aceleraba, entrando por fin en la autopista. Acompasando el coche con la canción, con ellos mismos.  Rey tomó la botella y la destapó para dar un trago  mientras Kylo cantaba sin perder el ritmo. Tras el segundo estribillo fundiendo el momento en el punto culminante de la canción, estallando en una traca de sonidos que descompasadamente creaban un ritmo frenético y pegadizo.

 

Y luego silencio pesado, propio del tema, quebrado en algunos puntos por la distorsión añadida en la post-producción de la canción. Y Kylo sacudió la cabeza, apartándose un mechón del pelo mientras Rey sonreía y daba otro trago.

 

-Uau…- Dijo ella. Le escuchó reírse.- Casi me quedo sorda.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Hux cuando probamos los nuevos altavoces de la furgoneta.- Rió y ella sonrió. Volvió a dar otro trago.- Relaja el ritmo o cuando te levantes vas a marearte.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- Tragó con una mueca y se limpió la boca con la mano.

 

Las canciones siguieron pasando pero no se volvió a repetir el momento anterior vivido. Kylo pasaba los dedos de la mano, con la que controlaba el cambio de marchas, a lo largo del corte en la cara. Entrecerrando el ojo derecho, quizá porque se le resentía a veces la herida. Rey le observó de reojo pero prefirió no decir nada.

Entonces dejó la botella sujeta con sus muslos y bajó el visor, esperando encontrar un espejito en él. Y así fue.

Prendió la lucecita y analizó su cara. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y se horrorizó, quizá lo llevaba así desde que había salido del trabajo y le molestó que Kylo no le hubiera dicho nada… Pero luego pensó que quizá él no se había dado cuenta.

Se mojó la punta del dedo con saliva y empezó a frotar su párpado inferior, borrando la máscara de pestañas y el delineador negro que se había aplicado por la mañana. Quitándolo todo pero dejando un rastro grisáceo que no le terminaba de agradar.

Entonces la mano de Kylo viajó hasta el mango de la guantera y la abrió. Metió la mano allí dentro y sacó un bote de crema facial con un paquete de pañuelos y se los dejó a Rey sobre las piernas. Ella le observó y Kylo no apartaba la vista de la carretera.

 

-Si pones crema en un pañuelo tendrás una toallita desmaquillante improvisada.- Ella viró los ojos hacia el bote de crema y el paquetito de pañuelos. Arqueó una ceja.- Lo sé porque es lo que gastamos nosotros para quitarnos el delineador…

-¿Usáis delineador?- Dijo ella mientras abría la crema y ponía un pegote en el pañuelo. Él asintió.

-Antes sí, nos maquillábamos bastante. Pero ahora creo que sólo lo gasto yo… Y de vez en cuando.- Volteó hacia ella.- Ahora mismo llevo un poco, de hecho. –Ella volteó pero cuando hizo contacto con él, Kylo ya se había apartado para regresar a la carretera.

-¿Tienes aquí el delineador? –Él asintió y señaló la guantera. Rey abrió aquello a la vez que doblaba el pañuelo, sin haberse puesto la crema.- ¿Puedo ponerme del tuyo?

-Sí, claro. No tengo nada contagioso.- Ella rió mientras cerraba la guantera y destapaba el lápiz delineador.

 

Rey se adelantó sobre su asiento y se sostuvo el párpado inferior para poder aplicar el negro por toda la extensión del lagrimal, dando varios repasos e intentando que quedara lo más cubierto posible

Luego estiró la piel del rabillo del ojo mientras lo cerraba achinándolo, se dibujó una raya que recorría toda la base de sus pestañas superiores. Desde el rabillo del ojo hasta el lagrimal, cerrando así, con la otra línea, el dibujo del ojo entero.

Repitió el proceso con el otro y parpadeó varias veces una vez hubo terminado. Miró su reflejo, estaba satisfecha con aquello, así que tapó el lápiz y guardó éste junto a la crema y los pañuelos en la guantera. Luego se recostó en el asiento y destapó la botella para darle un trago.

 

Habían salido de la autopista y Kylo estaba adentrándose en una explanada de tierra, donde sólo veían lo que los faros de la furgoneta les permitían ver. Rey se adelantó y entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver más allá del faro pero era imposible.

Poco a poco llegaron a una cañada donde había otros coches aparcados al igual que gente bebiendo y escuchando música, sentados en el maletero abierto de sus respectivos coches.

 

Estacionó la furgoneta entre dos coches aparentemente vacíos y se desabrochó el cinturón al igual que Rey. La sostuvo del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta.

 

-Si hemos comprado bebida es porque aquí no deberíamos beber nada que nos ofrezcan a no ser que quieras pegarte un buen viaje ¿Entiendes? –Ella le recorrió la cara, divisó cierta tensión y preocupación en su rostro. Así que asintió con seriedad.- Tampoco le des a nadie de nuestra botella.

-Entendido.- Él asintió y fue a soltarla cuando bajó los ojos hacia el cuerpo de Rey y frunció el ceño. Volvió a levantarlos hacia ella.

-¿Qué talla usas? De chaqueta.

-Una M.- Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-Voy a dejarte una de las mías.- Volvió a mirarla.- O te levantarás mañana con una buena pulmonía.- Ella asintió y Kylo bajó del coche junto a Rey.

Se dirigió al maletero y sacó de allí dentro una _bomber_ negra, forrada por dentro con tela de estampado escocés, y se la tendió. Rey se la puso a la vez que Kylo cerraba el maletero y se dirigían hacia el caminito que les llevaría a los túneles. Aquella chaqueta le quedaba enorme a Rey pero abrigaba que daba gusto y olía a una colonia fuerte que no le desagradaba. Olía a él. Olía demasiado a él. Dio otro trago mientras le seguía.

 

Bajaron por el caminito, sintiendo el rocío de la madrugada caer sobre ellos casi imperceptible al principio, pero a medida que pasaban tiempo fuera del coche comenzaba a calarles hasta los huesos.

Kylo tomó la botella y le dio un buen trago antes de devolvérsela a Rey, quién intentaba seguirle lo más pegada posible para no perderse.

Al final del camino empezaron a divisar unas luces moradas y con ellas un acompañamiento acústico. Bombos sonoros que rebotaban cada vez más a medida que se aproximaban.

Y llegaron en seguida a la boca del túnel, donde una gran masa de gente se apelotonaba y bailaba, mientras que a los lados de la entrada había quienes se habían retirado a devolver o a enrollarse con otras personas.

 

-Intenta no perderme de vista.- Le dijo, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura y que el mensaje le llegara perfectamente entre toda aquella contaminación acústica.

 

Rey alzó la mirada para observarle con una ceja arqueada mientras él se reincorporaba. No perderle de vista iba a ser complicado, siendo el tiparraco de dos metros de alto por dos metros de ancho que era. Respiró hondo y dio otro trago.

 

…

 

Los flashes iban y venían. Cegándola. Ya no sabía cuántos tragos había dado o cuántos había dejado de dar, cuántas veces le había pasado la botella a Kylo, quién parecía totalmente sereno y firme a diferencia de ella.

Sonaba una canción conocida de fondo mientras ella se tambaleaba, bailando. Hacía horas que había perdido la vergüenza por completo. Y aquello solo significaba que quizá, al día siguiente, sintiera vergüenza de sí misma por cosas que no recordaba… Pero que quizá Kylo sí. Vergüenza por frases, por gestos, por bailes, por la emoción y por las sonrisas que le salían solas al ver que había conseguido desconectar gracias al “cara-amargada” que la llamó becaria hacía apenas unas semanas.

 

Kylo la sostuvo por el brazo durante un momento y la atrajo hacia él para que no se perdiera entre la muchedumbre. Ella dio otro tragó y alzó la vista. Kylo estaba hablando con alguien mientras asentía a lo que decía. Tenía ese aspecto neutro que mostraba siempre de cara a los demás.

 

-¿Entonces estaréis en el festival de primavera? –Kylo asintió ante aquella pregunta.- ¿Necesitaréis fotógrafos?- Entonces apareció su sonrisa y Rey sonrió ante ella sin darse cuenta, aunque Kylo no se la hubiera dedicado.

-Y tanto que los necesitaremos. En concreto os necesitaremos a vosotros.- El otro chico pareció alegrarse mucho por aquello.- Tienes mi teléfono de todas formas ¿No?

-Tengo el del pelirrojo.

-El de Hux.

-Eso, Hux.- Sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó algo rápido.- Pues quizá mañana me ponga en contacto para cerrar el bolo.- Kylo sonrió y alzó la mano mientras el otro tipo se la sostenía, en un fuerte apretón.- De puta madre, tío ¡Es un honorazo!

-El honorazo es nuestro.- Sonrió mientras regresaba a su posición y le pillaba la botella a Rey para darle un trago. Aquel tipejo desapareció entre la gente una vez se despidió de él.

 

Kylo le devolvió la botella y pareció leer la pregunta que Rey estaba formulándose internamente. El alcohol le hacía verse todavía más expresiva de lo que ya era.

 

-Ese es el tipo que estaba buscando en el otro local.- Ella asintió mientras desviaba la mirada. Sin darse cuenta empezó a vencerse hacia atrás y Kylo la sostuvo, enderezándola.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? No pareces estar bien…

-Sí, sí… -Habló, con mucha más dificultad de la que esperaba.- Estoy bien…- Tenía ese tonito borracho en sus palabras. Kylo, por suerte, no se lo creyó.

-¿Segura?- Ella asintió y Kylo confirmó sus dudas. Estaba empezando a entrar en el espectro de borrachera que solía frecuentar Hux.- ¿Nos vamos a casa? Puedo dejarte en la puerta de la tuya…

-No, no.- Ella alzó la mano.- No vas a dejarme en mi casa, no vas a saber dónde vivo ni te lo voy a decir.- Le punteó el pecho con el dedo y Kylo rodó los ojos. Entonces Rey arrugó la frente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo, para luego alzar la cabeza y con ello la mirada hacia él, Kylo retrocedió la cabeza. Rey se le había puesto demasiado cerca.- ¿Dónde vives?- Él fue a responder pero ella se le adelantó.- Bueno, me da igual en realidad… Volveré en bus… O en metro.

-No estás en condiciones de ir sola por el metro…

-Sé cuidar de mí misma.- Siguió punteándole el pecho hasta que Kylo le aprisionó la mano con la suya.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque podrías desmayarte y caerte a las vías del tren.- Ella asintió y volteó los ojos hacia sus dedos. Se sorprendió ante el tamaño de las manos de Kylo comparadas con las suyas.

-Pues entonces pillaré un autobús… -Intentó empujarle con parsimonia de borracho y Kylo rodó los ojos, no se inmutó ante aquel gesto.- ¿Qué hora es ahora?- Dijo, intentando quedar digna ante su fallido empujón.

-Las seis de la mañana.- Ella se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de sorpresa totalmente dramatizado y rebufó.

-¡Buuuuf! Qué tarde…

-O qué pronto, depende de cómo lo mires.- Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Vas de listo, eh?

-No voy de listo… -Rodó los ojos.- Da igual ¿Qué hacemos?- Rey le miró a los ojos y volvió a rebufar mientras sentía que se desplomaba allí mismo. Entonces apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Kylo y dejó caer la frente. El chico la apartó de golpe.- Ni se te ocurra potarme encima, Rey.- Ella parpadeó varias veces… Lo que realmente le pasaba es que se estaba quedando dormida, pero aquel gesto le recordó a Kylo una de sus aventuras nocturnas con Hux durante su juventud… Una aventura que terminó en desgracia. Con él cubierto por la vomitera de su colega mientras intentaba llevarle a casa.

-Vámonos… -Dijo ella, finalmente. Kylo asintió.- Me llevas a tu casa y allí me iré en autobús. Hay uno que me deja en el portal de mi piso.- Se tambaleó pero Kylo la sostuvo.

-Creo que puedes irte en el de las seis y media si llegamos a tiempo…- Ayudó a Rey a andar, sacándola de aquella masa de gente y salieron del túnel. Encaminándose hacia el coche. Rey se separó de Kylo y anduvo dando trompicones hacia su puerta.

-Si vas a vomitar hazlo fuera del coche… -Otro recuerdo afloró en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-No tengo ganas de vomitar. De normal… No vomito.- Se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón mientras se recargaba en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Y el viaje se le hizo extraño. Kylo llevaba la música baja, sonaban quizá los malditos “ _Cristal Kybers”._ Kylo llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un bollo que había cogido del maletero, justo cuando había buscado la chaqueta que ahora Rey llevaba puesta. Le colocó el pastelito rosita, envuelto con aquel plástico llamativo, entre las manos.

 

-Cómetelo. No desfallezcas.- Ella asintió con un sonido gutural.

 

Rodó la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia delante. Entreabrió los ojos y empezó a manosear el papel, intentando abrirlo pero el sueño le podía. Daba cabezazos y sus dedos parecían no querer funcionar debidamente. Kylo la vigilaba de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no podía ni abrir un pastelito… Otro _déjà vú_ le atacó la cabeza y recordó que Phasma era quien “estaba ahora al cargo de Hux”. Sólo esperaba que su colega no se hubiera pillado una de sus míticas borracheras extremas y le estuviera dando la noche a la pobre chica.

Kylo le arrebató el pastelito y abrió el paquete con los dientes. Le tendió la bolsita y Rey la sujetó a duras penas.

-Podía yo sola…

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- Habló con sarcasmo.

 

Entraron en la autopista y Kylo dejó de mirar a Rey, concentrándose en la carretera y en no sobrepasar la velocidad permitida. Atravesaba ahora una zona donde un mítico y conocido radar de velocidad controlaba a los vehículos que regresaban de fiesta a esas horas.

 

Se lo había pasado bien con ella. Había sido una noche distinta a las demás que solía salir y le gustó. Rey le seguía el ritmo y le agradecía internamente algo que quizá la chica había hecho sin percatarse: No agobiarle.

Últimamente no estaba bien por sus… Problemas. Zarandeó la cabeza, no quería pensar en ellos aunque se le hiciera inevitable. No estaba bien y tanto Hux como Phasma estaban al loro de esto, lo cual derivaba en un interrogatorio agotador cada vez que salían de fiesta y Kylo se mostraba más serio de lo normal.

Sencillamente no quería hablar de nada, no quería sacar a relucir todo lo que cargaba de su vida personal… Y sabía que Hux y Phasma no lo hacían con mala intención, querían ayudarle. Pero sentía que su ayuda, ahora mismo, no residía en contar y revolver toda la mierda sino en olvidarse. Olvidarse un poco, olvidarse por una noche.

Rey le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que esta noche lo mejor sería evitar los temas personales. A diferencia de sus amigos quienes, siempre que les decía que no tenía ganas de hablarlo, seguían insistiéndole… Insistir.

Recordó la conversación de Rey en el local, hablando sobre las insistencias y demás. Volteó a verla. Ella tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana, quizá observando el paisaje.

Kylo volvió la vista al frente, iba a llegar a su barrio en breves.

…

Detuvo el coche y se desabrochó el cinturón para luego volverse hacia Rey, quién seguía con la misma pose que él recordaba haber visto durante el recorrido por la autopista. Llevó una mano a su hombro y la zarandeó.

 

-¿Te has dormido?- Ella gruñó y se removió en el asiento. Kylo suspiró.- Sí. Sí que te has dormido… -Volvió a zarandearla con fuerza.- Despierta, Rey. Ya hemos llegado.

-Déjame en paz.- Le espetó con un movimiento de mano.

 

Kylo bajó del coche y cogió las bolsas del maletero, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto y abrió para que Rey saliera. Le desabrochó el cinturón y Rey volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

-Vamos, si te despejas y llegas a la parada, creo que puedes pillar el bus de las siete menos cuarto. Dentro de… -Observó el reloj de su teléfono.- Diez minutos.- Pero ella no respondía. Él volvió a zarandearla con miedo.- ¡Despiértate!

-¡Déjame, estoy cansadísima!- Habló, arrastrando la voz. Él respiró profundamente y dirigió la cabeza hacia la entrada de su casa. Parpadeó antes de volver hacia ella. Acto seguido volvió a mirar a su casa mientras un gruñido despertaba en su interior, gruñido que exteriorizó con cansancio. Rodó los ojos mientras tamborileaba los dedos en abanico sobre el techo del vehículo.

No le quedaba otra opción que dejar a Rey dormir en su casa esa noche. O madrugada.

 

La estiró, sacándola del vehículo y pasó uno de los brazos de Rey por encima de sus hombros, cargándola encima de él. Cerró el vehículo y anduvo hacia el porche, con un paso lento mientras maldecía. Rey gruñía por lo bajo, arrastrando los pies sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por andar y facilitarle el trabajo a Kylo.

Llegó a la entrada con ella, se recargó en la pared y buscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, intentando tocar las llaves. Bolsillo equivocado. Llevó con rabia su otra mano hacia el otro bolsillo, intentando sostener a Rey y a las bolsas. Entonces ella llevó una mano a su mejilla, aquella que tenía intacta.

 

-Siento haberte dado una bofetada antes, soy imbécil… -Habló, más en sueños que en la realidad, cabeceando torpemente. Él le apartó la mano, estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar las gilipolleces de Hux que las de Rey le sabían descafeinadísimas.- Y siento haberte llamado cara-de-amargura…

-Silencio, estoy intentando encontrar las llaves.- Le habló en un susurro. Le estaba desconcentrando. Rey volvió a sujetarle la mejilla y Kylo volvió a quitarle la mano.- Rey, para.

-Eres majísimo y me he portado como una imbécil…

-Los dos hemos sido imbéciles. Estate quieta. –La sacudió para volvérsela a cargar, Rey estaba escurriéndose. Y no encontraba las malditas llaves, la desesperación empezaba a invadirle. Y ella le volvió a acariciar la mejilla. Kylo rodó los ojos, cansado de aquello.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí.- Dijo secamente. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Eres un sol.

-Será eso.- Entonces las encontró y respiró tranquilo, dejando largar un suspiro de alivio.

 

Metió la llave y le sorprendió no escuchar el típico terremoto de bienvenida al que estaba acostumbrado cada vez que llegaba tarde. Se alzó de hombros y abrió la puerta. Entonces notó a Rey tragar aire con fuerza, luego dio varias convulsiones sobre él. Y para cuando Kylo reaccionó ya era tarde, Rey se venció hacia delante y devolvió todo lo que había ingerido aquel día en la entrada de su casa. Hacia adentro, no hacia el jardín de fuerza. Kylo la sostuvo con firmeza, apartando el vómito de él. Por suerte no le roció… Pero no podía decir lo mismo del parqué de su casa. Rey volvió a vomitar y él puso los ojos en blanco.

 

-Menos mal que de normal no vomitabas…

 


	8. Resaca

 

 

CAPÍTULO 8: RESACA 

 

Rey respiró profundamente antes de dar otra vuelta sobre las sábanas. Empezaba a despertarse lentamente, todo gracias a un dolor que le pinzaba en la cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba… Volvió a virar una vez más sobre las mantas negras…. Mantas negras.

¿¡Mantas negras?!

Rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama y observó con horror aquella habitación ¿Dónde carajo estaba? Claramente en su casa no.

Rápidamente un pinchazo la obligó a contraerse y a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas un quejido. Respiró e intentó serenarse, cuanto más se agobiaba más dolía su cabeza… Inhaló y exhaló con parsimonia antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez con la esperanza de adivinar dónde estaba… Porque aquella habitación no era la suya, eso lo tenía claro.

Observó las paredes; desnudas, pintadas de un gris oscurísimo. A la derecha un estor negro impedía la entrada del sol por la ventana.

Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad del cuarto y podía ver todo perfectamente. Volteó a la izquierda, divisó una mesita de noche negra que arropaba la cama; había un vaso lleno de agua con un ibuprofeno, todavía en su compartimento, y un bollito rosado de vainilla. Ella arqueó una ceja y de golpe le vino todo a la cabeza. Toda la noche anterior… Kylo. La furgoneta, la fiesta… Kylo otra vez. No recordaba haber terminado en su casa. Mucho menos en su cama.

En su cama. **_Su_** cama.

Rápidamente, miró bajo las sábanas y se sorprendió al ver que estaba vestida con la misma ropa, aunque descalza y sin calcetines. Frunció el ceño otra vez y volteó hacia su derecha. Se percató de un bulto y lo palpó pero solo era el grosor de las sábanas. Lo golpeó hasta hacerlo desaparecer con tal de asegurarse. Efectivamente; Allí no había nadie. Había dormido sola.

Caminó por la cama y miró en la parte inferior del lado donde debería estar él, observó el suelo, revisó la cama por debajo sólo por si Kylo se hubiera caído de la misma durante la madrugada, pero sólo encontró unos cajones acoplados que hacían función de soporte para el colchón.

 

Prendió la lamparita y dejó la pastilla dentro del vaso, deshaciéndose mientras sus ojos recorrían el resto de la habitación. Desenfundó el bollito y se lo comió en dos bocados mientras examinaba lo que había frente a ella. Allí delante se alzaba una enorme estantería llena de libros, premios, fotografías… Se levantó y se acercó a ella mientras el ibuprofeno seguía burbujeando en el vaso que sujetaba con firmeza.

Encontró una foto de dos chicos muy, muy jóvenes. Achicó los ojos y reconoció aquel contrabajo. Luego, como un efecto dominó, empezó a identificar a quienes aparecían en la foto. Eran Kylo y Hux de pequeños y tendrían, como mucho, ocho o nueve años.

Llevaban uniforme y sonreían. Kylo sujetaba una estatuilla con una mano y Hux hacía de refuerzo, sujetándola también, mientras que con la otra mano aguantaba su contrabajo. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillín y tras ellos se alzaba un piano.

La foto estaba hecha en un plano picado y ellos miraban hacia arriba con una sonrisa, la cual Hux llevaba adornada con un aparato dental de lo más estrafalario. Rey se fijó en los uniformes, poniendo especial atención al escudo bordado en la solapa de la chaqueta. “ _Conservatorio Elemental de Música de Alderaan_ ”.   
Intentó leer la estatuilla pero no hubo manera. Dio un trago al vaso y se fijó en lo que había al lado de la foto. Era aquel premio. No tardó ni un segundo en leer la inscripción: “ _Primer Premio “Jóvenes Promesas Musicales” de Alderaan_ ”. Se quedó con el nombre del trofeo al igual que el del conservatorio, algo le decía que quizá encontraría algo en referencia a aquel evento por la HoloRed.

 

Observó la estantería, prestando atención a los libros. La mayoría eran sobre música; post-producción musical, libros de aprendizaje, historia de la música, biografías de artistas y una amplia gama con variantes de todo tipo. También había un sector destinado a la historia del arte, cine y novelas variadas. Más a su izquierda encontró otra foto de Kylo en la que parecía más joven y mucho menos esculpido muscularmente que ahora, sujetando una guitarra. Su guitarra negra, con la que le vio tocar en el local. Luego encontró varias púas firmadas y enmarcadas por series de seis. Rey sintió envidia, conocía a muchas de las bandas que le habían firmado púas, discos y fotografías que tenía allí a modo de exposición, luciendo sus trofeos personales al igual que varias polaroids en los _backstages_ de algún festival.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso pues esas polaroids la hicieron recular, escogiendo vivir en la ignorancia de todo lo que Kylo había vivido, de a cuántos de sus ídolos había conocido y le conocían, a seguir sufriendo por ello… Nunca era agradable ver a otra persona cumplir tus sueños, tus más deseados sueños. De un trago terminó su vaso y se decidió a salir.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió a un pasillo. A su derecha había una puerta más, frente a ella otra, que estaba entreabierta. Divisó el baño a través del hueco. Volteó la cabeza a la izquierda y vio que el pasillo continuaba. Avanzó.

Toda la casa era neutra, gris, como Kylo. Con apenas cuadros, sólo algunos posters enmarcados vestían las paredes. El suelo de parqué oscuro  retumbaba ante sus pisadas temblorosas. Sin esperarlo llegó al salón. Ladeó la cabeza a su izquierda, llegando hasta el final de la habitación con la mirada y le divisó en el sofá. Aquella imagen hizo que algo dentro de ella se retorciera.

 

Kylo vestía ahora un chándal negro de pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta. Estaba tumbado en una posición bastante incómoda en ese sofá azulado. Apenas cabía en aquel sillón de dos plazas, obligándole a tener doblada una pierna mientras la otra colgada por el posa brazos. Usaba de almohada su brazo, el cual tenía doblegado con la mano en alto, sujetando una correa. Y su otro brazo estaba abrazando algo blanco, algo blanco que se movió cuando Rey prestó atención. Entonces aquello blanco se alzó. Era un perro, un perro hecho de puro músculo. Volteó a mirarla y Rey se horrorizó al verle.

El perro era un _bull terrier_ blanco lleno de cicatrices y cosidos, llevaba un arnés negro puesto. Le faltaba media oreja y tenía marcas ya curadas de dientes en el cuello, pecho y cara…  Pero lo que más resaltaba era un arañazo que le surcaba desde el ojo hasta la mandíbula, semejante al corte de Kylo. Al final sería verdad eso de que los perros se parecen a los dueños.

Entonces el _bull terrier_ empezó a gruñir y Rey retrocedió asustada, aquel animal era corpulento y parecía que no le había caído en gracia. Siguió gruñendo, cada vez más fuerte. Kylo se removió y el animal entonces  saltó del sofá para correr hacia Rey mientras ladraba. La chica se asustó y retrocedió, quedando acorralada en la pared mientras el perro ladraba frente a ella, rondándola y cortándole el paso. Kylo entonces se despertó de golpe ante el alboroto y se levantó corriendo al ver que el animal estaba intimidando a Rey.

 

-¡Asajj! ¡Asajj, ven! ¡Cállate!- Corrió hacia ella y la cogió por el arnés, levantándole las patas delanteras. La zarandeó varias veces.- ¡Asajj, calla! ¡Calla! –La perra, se corrigió Rey, dejó de ladrar de golpe y agachó las orejitas. Mostrándose sumisa. Se relamió varias veces y volteó el hocico hacia Kylo, poniéndole ojitos.

Él la volvió a dejar en el suelo y la miró mientras la perrita movía el poco rabo que le quedaba mientras respiraba por la boca.

 

-¡Siéntate! –Le ordenó y la perra obedeció. Kylo miró a Rey y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La chica correspondió con dudas. –A Rey no se le ladra.- Le dijo a la perra, alzando el tono de voz.- Dame la mano… -Le pidió a ella y Rey se dejó hacer sin rechistar, estaba todavía algo resacosa y su cerebro se encontraba ralentizado en exceso.

 

Kylo se agachó y Rey le imitó. El chico acercó la mano de Rey junto a la suya y dejó que Asajj la oliera varias veces. Él rebuscó algo de su bolsillo, sacó una bolsita con premios y le dio uno a Rey.

 

-Dáselo. –Le soltó la mano y se apartó mientras Rey pasaba los ojos de Kylo hasta dejarlos en Asajj. La perra estaba tranquilísima, respirando con la lengua fuera.

-Asajj, toma…- Le dijo, tendiéndole el premio delante del hocico. Ella lo olisqueó antes de atraerlo hacia ella con la lengua. Rey se atrevió a acariciarle la cabeza y la perrita se dejó, parecía que ya no le ladraría más Rey sonrió.

 

El vocalista soltó un bufido a la vez que se desperezaba en el centro del salón para luego mirar a Asajj con una mueca cansada. La can le miró contenta, sacando la lengua mientras él rió nasalmente. Sus ojos viajaron hasta dar con Rey, quién le estaba mirando directamente. La chica sonrió de medio lado ante el contacto visual, mostrándose inocente, intentando que Kylo no se fijara en lo mucho que estaba recreándose en aquellos brazos, tan enormes y definidos, expuestos por aquella camiseta de manga corta.

 

-Perdona el susto, no pensaba que te fueras a despertar antes que yo.- Le dijo.

-No importa. Gracias por el ibuprofeno.- Dijo, zarandeando el vaso. Kylo se acercó, tomándolo y llevándoselo a la cocina. Rey le siguió de cerca y se percató de que Asajj no se apartaba de ella.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, que estaba frente al salón, justo al lado de donde Asajj la había acorralado segundos atrás.

 

-¿Has dormido bien? –Ella le vio voltear levemente para encararla antes de dejar el vaso en el escurridero. Aquello hizo que se fijara en las remarcadas ojeras que enmarcaban sus oscuros ojos. Ella habría dormido pero parecía que Kylo no.

-Bueno. He dormido, que ya es algo…- Se quedó pensativa y él asintió.- ¿Cómo…?- Kylo volteó a mirarla. Ella apretó la mandíbula.- ¿Qué pasó… Anoche?- Kylo se cruzó de brazos y Rey esperó con dudas una respuesta, pues no estaba segura de querer saberlo...

-Que bebiste demasiado.- Ella asintió.- Te dormiste en mi coche.- Volvió a asentir empezando a recordar… Y entonces llegó aquella evocación en su cabeza, congelándola al instante.

Kylo frenó su discurso y la miró, atento. Rey estaba especialmente expresiva aquella mañana y no pasaba desapercibida para Kylo, quién la leía como a un libro abierto. Esperó a que ella llegara al final por su cuenta.

-No me digas que…- Él esperó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras la veía sonrojarse.- No me digas que la vomitera que creía haber soñado… Fue real.- Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió, desencadenando la vergüenza en ella quien desencajó la mandíbula y ocultó la cara tras sus manos.- Oh, por la Fuerza. ¿Te ayudo a limpiarla?- Kylo rió sonoramente ante aquel comentario.

-¿Has visto el suelo?- Ella miró el parqué por inercia.- ¿Crees que la vomitera sigue ahí esperándote a que la limpies? Por Revan, me costó mucha pasta el parqué. No quiero echarlo a perder con algo así…- Ella se puso más roja y Kylo le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano, intentando no incomodarla más.- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que limpio una.

-Por todos los Jedi, lo siento.- Se llevó ahora las manos a la boca, nerviosísima y muerta de vergüenza.- Lo siento, en serio… De normal no vomito nunca. Perdón.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Por suerte no me manchaste la _bomber_.- Ella largó un suspiro tranquilizador y Kylo rió.- Pero sí te manchaste los zapatos. Los he puesto a lavar y ahora estarán secándose. –Se asomó por la puerta acristalada, situada a sus espaldas, que daba a una pequeña habitación.- Creo que en un rato estarán secos…

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué te has molestado? Podría haberlos limpiado yo…

-No ha sido molestia. Prefiero limpiar las cosas a tener toda la casa oliendo a vómito. Te lo digo en serio… -Ella se frotó las manos y desvió la mirada. Kylo se llevó una mano a la nuca, parecía que Rey no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que él desviara la conversación.- Ayer me lo pasé bien.- Rey alzó la cabeza, mirándole con sorpresa.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? –Él volvió a asentir mientras se volteaba para preparar café.- Yo también lo pasé bien.- Se llevó las manos al pantalón, buscando su teléfono… Entonces recordó al instante que lo había roto. Rememoró el motivo. Se acordó de Maul y el día se le amargó casi instantáneamente... Hasta que notó un hociquito golpearle la pierna, haciendo que bajara la mirada. Asajj la  observaba con la lengua fuera y ella le acarició la cabeza mientras Kylo preparaba unas tazas sin que Rey se percatara del todo, estaba totalmente absorbida por la _bull terrier_. Era adorable cuando estaba a buenas.

Rey sonrió y anduvo un pasito hacia adelante, intentando dejar una distancia prudencial entre ella y Asajj, no se fiaba del todo y le tenía cierto respeto a aquella masa de músculo y fuerza. Asajj se levantó de su sitio, anduvo el mismo pasito que Rey y volvió a sentarse, mirándola directamente desde abajo. La castaña volvió a repetir el pasito y Asajj respondió de la misma manera, provocando una risita en ella.

 

-¿Por qué hace eso? –Dijo, volviendo a moverse y obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de la _bull terrier_.

-Porque eres la novedad.- Señaló él, recargándose en el mármol de la cocina.- Se va a poner pesadísima así que intenta no hacerle mucho caso.- Rey se agachó, obviando los consejos de Kylo, y empezó a acariciarle la cabecita.- Eso es, justo lo que te he dicho… -Habló con sarcasmo mientras volvía a la cafetera.

-Madre mía, menuda monstruo eres ¿A que sí? –Le habló, rascándole la cabeza. La perrita le facilitó el trabajo a Rey pero empezó a emocionarse y no tardó en levantar ambas zarpas y colocarlas sobre el pecho de la chica, casi tumbándola ante su peso y fuerza. -¡Wow!

-¡Tssss! ¡No, Asajj! ¡Bájate! –Se acercó y le puso ambas patas en el suelo tras sujetarla por el arnés del arnés. Luego procedió a quitárselo.- Joder, se me ha olvidado quitártelo…- Rey le observó maniobrar para desarmar aquel chisme mientras Asajj se dejaba hacer.- Apártatela de encima si ves que se te va a subir. No dejes que lo haga, es un mal hábito.

-¿Qué me la aparte? ¡Jah! ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!-Kylo la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Es fácil, solo tienes que empujarla para que baje.

-Será fácil para ti.- Rey no pensó en lo siguiente que dijo. Sólo se le escapó.- Con todos esos músculos no me extraña que no te resulte un problema. – Él se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, despacio. Observándola con sorpresa. Rey se mordió el labio pero ocultó su vergüenza lo mejor que pudo. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho una mentira? –Él puso los ojos en blanco tras largar una risita nasal, volteó hacia la cafetera y luego hacia a Rey. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Hux y Phasma por casa tras una noche de fiesta, con sus respectivos rituales mañaneros, que ya los hacía por inercia.

-Perdona, no te he preguntado si ibas a querer café ¿Quieres café?–Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando el arnés en una estantería cercana a la puerta donde Rey se encontraba recostada.- ¿Café, leche…? No sé si me quedará zumo, pero tengo batidos… Creo.- Se detuvo a sí mismo y volteó a mirarla.- Bueno, sueles desayunar ¿Verdad? –Ella se mareó ante tanta pregunta seguida. Asintió a aquello último.

-¿Tienes té? –Él arqueó una ceja y asintió pesadamente.

-No creo que a Hux le importe que le pille una bolsita…

-¿Vivís juntos?- Dijo, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, sintiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa pero no entendía por qué el pelirrojo no estaba por la casa.

-Vivíamos juntos antes.- Él se puso a rebuscar entre los armarios de arriba mientras calentaba un cazo con agua. Rey corrigió sus teorías y le cuadró ahora la ausencia del chaval.- Pero al final decidimos conservar nuestra amistad en lugar de abaratarnos gastos mutuamente.- Habló entre risas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que descubrimos que la convivencia no es lo nuestro.- Ella aguantó una risotada pero cuando volvió la vista a él descubrió que le había pillado aguantándose.- ¿Te resulta gracioso? –Dijo en tono cómico.

-Han sido las formas…- Tamborileó la mesa nerviosa, Kylo no le apartaba los ojos de encima.- Perdona, es que hasta que no tomo mi té de las mañanas no soy persona…- Él asintió, vertiendo el agua hervida en la taza y luego colocando la bolsita. Le puso la taza en frente mientras él tomaba asiento, sujetando otra taza, después de sacar una caja con galletas y cereales, Rey pilló un paquetito.

-¿Tú vives con Finn y su pareja? –Pronunció, dándole vueltas al café con una cucharilla. Rey dio un bocado a una galleta y le miró con tranquilidad.

-¿Poe? –Él asintió.- No, no vivo con ellos. –Kylo repitió su acción anterior mientras bebía.- Vivo sola.

-¿Y por qué no vives con Finn y Poe? –Ella alzó la vista al techo.- O sea, entiendo que sean pareja… Y que puede ser un motivo pero…

-No vivimos juntos porque nos volvimos a encontrar cuando cada uno ya tenía su casa.- Le cortó y Kylo asintió.- Pero, sinceramente, creo que me pasaría lo mismo que a ti con Hux. A _colegueo_ y amistad somos los mejores… Pero en tema de convivencia, complicado no. Lo siguiente.- Dio un trago y Kylo asintió, estando de acuerdo con aquello que Rey contaba.- Cada uno tenemos nuestras formas de vivir. Es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien se conviva bien.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. –Kylo bebió su café y depositó la taza en la mesa.- Dile a Asajj, ahora cuando se suba, que se baje de tu pierna porque no le vas a dar nada de la mesa. –Rey alzó la vista para luego bajarla hacia la perrita quién, inesperadamente, se le plantó apoyándose en los muslos de Rey.

-Asajj, baja.- La perrita ladeó la cabeza.

-Hazle un gesto.

-Asajj, bájate. –Dijo, ahora señalando el suelo con el dedo. Y, milagrosamente, la perra obedeció mientras la miraba con alegría, intentando ganarse una galleta. La chica volteó hacia Kylo quién sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Sabes? No te imaginaba con perro.

-Yo tampoco me imaginé nunca con uno.

-¿Por qué tiene todas esas marcas? ¿Un accidente? –Kylo se ensombreció de golpe y bajó los ojos a su taza. Rey tragó saliva, sentía que no debería de haber hecho esa pregunta. Pero Kylo contestó antes de que pudiera retirarla.

-Adopté a Asajj de una protectora de animales.- Rey asintió, dando un trago sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, tan marrones como la madera de la mesa.- La protectora la rescató a ella cuando la policía desmanteló un negocio de peleas ilegales, con perros. Asajj era una campeona pese a ser muy pequeña. –Rey asentía mientras sentía un nudo formársele en la garganta.- Yo estaba en la tienda de discos y vino una chica a preguntar si podía colgar un cartel en la puerta. Buscaban a gente que se responsabilizara de los animales porque los gastos médicos iban a ser muy caros. Asajj, en especial, estaba fatal cuando la encontraron.

-Vaya… La gente es… Agh.- Desvió la mirada y se relamió el labio inferior.- La gente es…

-Una puta mierda.- Terminó la frase y Rey asintió.

-Entonces ¿Fuiste a la protectora?

-En realidad vi las fotos del cartel primero. Luego estuve hablando con la chica, quién me enseñó foto de los perritos con el teléfono… Y Asajj me robó el corazón. Quise quedármela y darle una oportunidad. –Él alzó la vista al techo y se frotó la cara con la mano.

-¿Y te la dieron sin más? Era un perro de peleas…- Él ladeó varias veces la cabeza.

\- Antes de que pudiera adoptarla estuvieron rehabilitándola. Como intentando que volviera a adaptarse a una vida normal.- Rey asintió.- Yo estuve allí todo el tiempo y se acostumbró a mí en seguida. Y si salió bien fue porque era jovencita y porque pusimos muchas ganas en ayudarlos a todos. Al principio fue durísimo porque estaban por educar, es cierto. Asajj tenía miedo; Mordía, ladraba, no se dejaba tocar… Pero yo ya sabía a lo que iba.- Rey escuchaba con total atención. Aquello le había sorprendido desmesuradamente.

-Debió ser todo un reto.

-Un reto gordo, sí. Pero pasamos por mucho juntos. Y le hice entender que no todo el mundo era como ella lo había visto. Y ella me hizo entender que un perro puede alegrarte los peores días sólo con tumbarse encima tuya.- Rey sonrió, figurándose la imagen que había visto aquella mañana como algo cotidiano en la vida del vocalista, y Kylo bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué tiempo tiene?

-Seis años aproximadamente… La encontraron cuando tenía dos.

-¿Qué pasó con los otros perritos? –Kylo alzó la vista al techo, haciendo memoria.

-Creo que a la mayoría los adoptaron. Yo corrí la voz entre mis círculos.- Ella asintió dedicándole una sonrisita.- Pero dos perros no corrieron la misma suerte y creo que siguen allí, rehabilitándose y buscando a alguien que les dé una oportunidad.

-¿Son conflictivos? –Kylo asintió.

-Exacto. Son conflictivos y la gente no quiere calentarse la cabeza.- Ella volvió a afirmar con un gesto mientras se comía la última galleta del paquetito.

 

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Era un silencio leve, llevadero, pero Rey no podía sentirse incómoda ante la sensación de tener que decir algo casi por obligación. Como que abrir aquella conversación, quizá demasiado personal, con Kylo tuviera como consecuencia tener que cerrarla y hacer que no fuera tan dura…  Él parecía estar ahondando en aquel recuerdo oscuro que implicaba la frase de “pasamos por mucho juntos”. Y recordó la noche anterior, de no tocar temas personales… Aquello hizo que Rey bajara los ojos a sus manos. Parecía que llevara vendas nuevas ocultando y protegiendo sus maltrechos nudillos. Kylo tenía demasiados temas personales latentes y Rey empezó a figurarse un poco el estrés que podría cargar. A figurárselo y a comprenderle.

Kylo parecía llevar una carga que a veces le sobrepasaba. Y aquella mañana Rey le observó con otros ojos. Él bebía lo que quedaba de café con la mirada baja, intentando quizá ocultar que no estaba divagando demasiado en sus propios enredos mentales.

Y Rey conocía aquellos gestos y esa “aura” que desprendía, sentía que ella también la proyectaba desde hacía varias semanas. Y todo se debía a un malestar general. Un malestar emocional, psicológico, físico… Cansada, apagada y destrozada a partes iguales. Y si Kylo estaba entrando en ese espectro le faltaba muy poco para llegar al nivel en el que estaba ella, eso si no lo estaba ya y sabía actuar tan bien como para que no se le notara tanto.

Rebufó antes de terminarse el té. Depositó el vaso para luego apoyar ambos codos sobre la mesa, se adelantó sobre la misma mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras. Kylo percibió sus movimientos y la miró sin decir nada, esperando a que ella hablara.

 

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? –Él arqueó una ceja y retrocedió un poco en la silla, mirándola de forma desconfiada.

-Me intrigas… -Dijo, ella sonrió e hizo un gesto para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Es sobre Finn… -Kylo se tornó serio y Rey se mordió el labio, algo asustada ante aquella reacción.- Me ha contado lo de las audiciones pero… ¿Qué pasó realmente?

-¿Qué qué pasó? Que nos dio plantón. Eso pasó.- Rey frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de seguir hablando pero Kylo alzó la mano, cortándola.- De ese tema hablas con Hux, a mí me dejáis en paz los tres.

-Pero…

-Me dejáis en paz.- La miró antes de asentir, sentenciando su frase y haciendo que Rey se enderezara en su silla.- Creo que la lavadora ya ha terminado.- Se levantó cortante y se dirigió hacia la habitación tras la puerta acristalada mientras Rey seguía sentada a la mesa.

 

Tamborileó los dedos y decidió levantarse a adecentar la cocina; Dejar las tazas en el fregadero, guardar las galletas en el armarito donde había visto a Kylo sacarlas, recoger las migas y tirar los papelitos y plásticos a la papelera. Y realizó todo esto entre risitas al ver que Asajj no se despegaba de ella para nada. Rey volteó a verla y la perrita se sentó.

 

-¿Kylo te ha enseñado algún truquito?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para nadie en especial, se arrodilló frente a ella. Compartieron miradas y entonces Rey alargó la mano.- La patita.

Asajj miró la mano de Rey y se acercó a olerla. Lamió un poco, quizá más por los restos de miguitas de galleta que quedaban que por afecto, para luego relamerse y volver a mirarla. Seguía respirando con la lengua fuera mientras movía el rabo. Rey repitió la orden, firme. Pero Asajj no se inmutó.

 

-Asajj.- Escuchó la voz de Kylo a sus espaldas y Rey volteó. Él formó una pistola con los dedos y la movió a la vez que la hacía disparar con la boca.- Pam, pam. Muerta.

 

Rey volteó y la perra levantó las patitas de delante para luego dejarse caer a un lado. Quedándose inmóvil. Rey fue a decir algo pero Kylo la frenó con la mano.

 

-Espera.- Le dijo. Rey observó al animal. Estaba quietísima… Y aguantó así unos diez segundos hasta que levantó la cabeza, observando a Kylo.- ¡Bien hecho, Asajj!- Se arrodilló ante ella y sacó otro premio de su bolsillo.- Diez segundos es la mejor marca que tenemos.

-Eso ha sido muy tétrico.

-La patita es un truco que tiene atragantado, no sé por qué. Es como si no quisiera entenderlo... O como si no le gustara dar la patita.- Le acarició la cabeza y la perra se tumbó para que le rascara la tripa. Kylo la acarició con los dedos, haciendo presión tal y como a la _bull_ le gustaba, y empezó a mover la pata al ritmo que Kylo rascaba.

-Es muy graciosa cuando no quiere morderte… -Dijo, recordando que minutos antes Asajj había estado ladrándole como si Rey supusiera una amenaza real para la casa o quien fuera.

-Lo es. Aunque dudo mucho que hubiera llegado a morderte antes.- Rey le miró. Kylo dejó de rascarle la tripa a Asajj y se puso en pie a la vez que Rey.- A duras penas conseguí quitarle ese hábito.- Rey le miró a la vez que torcía una comisura, quizá intentando dejar una media sonrisa a medio camino de completarse. –Por cierto, tus zapatillas ya están secas.

-Oh ¿Sí? –Él asintió, las había dejado frente a la puertecita de cristal. Rey se acercó al sitio y tomó asiento en el suelo, calzándose las zapatillas.

-¿No vas a querer los calcetines? –Dijo, sacándoselos del bolsillo del pantalón. Estaban limpios y dobladitos. Rey observó sus pies. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba poniéndose las zapatillas sin antes haberse enfundado los pies en los calcetines. Mordió su labio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no. Luego, cuando me duche en casa. –Kylo se apoyó contra el mármol.

-¿Quieres que te acerque?

-¡No! –Dijo alterada. Kylo retrocedió asustado ante aquella enfatización y Rey se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado afectada. No tardó en retractarse, intentando no darle tiempo a Kylo de que pensara que le odiaba o le tenía asco… Sencillamente no se fiaba de nadie y mucho menos después de lo que estaba pasando con Maul.- No. Gracias, no hace falta… -Habló en un tono más amable.- Creo que ya te he causado suficientes molestias.

-No es molestia.

-No mientas, se te da fatal.- Kylo le mantuvo la mirada, serio. Y Rey empezaba a convencerse de que quizá no le había molestado pero no iba a recular en su decisión.- En fin… -Se puso en pie y cogió los calcetines de la mano de Kylo.- Gracias por… Todo. Por la noche, la fiesta, el desayuno… Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por querer acompañarme.- Rey sonrió y Kylo hizo ademán de hacerlo pero sus comisuras solo temblaron en eso, en un ademán de sonreír.

-Voy a por… Mis cosas, creo que están en tu cuarto.- Kylo se hizo a un lado y Rey avanzó por la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación y cogiendo su cartera y demás efectos personales. Se abrigó y salió al pasillo. Kylo estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, chequeando su teléfono.

-¿Lo tienes todo? –Dijo él, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo después de bloquear la pantalla. Encarándola. Rey asintió.

-Sí. Y de hecho me acabas de recordar que tengo que ir a comprar un teléfono.- Kylo asintió y Rey desvió la mirada.- Bueno… Gracias por todo. Otra vez.

-No hay de qué. Otra vez.- Le repitió, provocando en Rey una sonrisa amable.

-Nos veremos esta noche en el local. –Habló sin pensar  y rápidamente quiso retirar aquella frase. Sonaba a compromiso, a compromiso forzado y no quería comprometerse a nada ni comprometer a nadie. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para retirar aquello, o al menos quitarle fuerza, Kylo habló.

-Claro. Allí estaremos. –Rey le miró asintiendo y él se hizo a un lado.- La salida está por aquí, te acompaño… -Habló mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto a ella.

-¿Hoy trabajas? –Dijo Rey, intentando que ese pequeño trayecto no se hiciera tan tenso.

-Sí, entro por la tarde. Al menos podré echarme un rato antes de irme.-Habló desperezándose mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Asajj les siguió a ambos hasta la puerta, llegando al pequeño recibidor y Rey lo recordó al instante, recordó verlo desde fuera justo cuando vomitó y se sonrojó un poco con sólo revivir el momento en su cabeza. Pensando el ridículo que había hecho. Kylo quitó los pestillos a la puerta y abrió, haciéndose a un lado y dejándola pasar.

\- La parada del bus está a la izquierda, después de este cruce. Hay dos buses diferentes pero ambos te llevarán a la calle paralela del _Mos Eisley_.

-¿Y el metro? –Kylo se mordió el carrillo e intentó recordar. Cerrando los ojos y repitiendo aquella palabra moviendo los labios.

-No lo recuerdo bien, quizá esté en el sentido contrario…

-¿No lo sabes?- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Nunca en mi vida he cogido el metro.- Ella se quedó boquiabierta y antes de que pudiera agregar nada, Kylo la interrumpió.- Deberías darte prisa si quieres pillar ese autobús. – Rey volteó hacia el lado que le había indicado. Divisó algo que parecía un autobús acercándose. Acto seguido volvió a voltear hacia Kylo mientras andaba hacia la acera.

-De acuerdo ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos luego!- Corrió en dirección a la parada mientras Kylo se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta. Observándola al igual que Asajj, quien había tomado asiento.

 

Kylo fue a cerrar la puerta y observó a la perrita, quién le miraba ahora desde que había perdido el contacto visual de Rey.

 

-No me mires así.- Dijo tras largar un suspiro. Entonces volvió a mirar hacia la parada, Rey había subido al bus y fue pues cuando cerró la puerta, entrando en casa junto a Asajj.

 

…

 

Rey se pasó todo el trayecto hasta su casa al borde del llanto. Se sentía ridícula, pésima y patética. Nunca se había descontrolado tanto como para llegar a ese punto y empezó a preocuparse cuando se analizó en frío. La noche anterior se había ido con Kylo, Kylo Ren; Un completo desconocido para ella con el que apenas se llevaba bien hacía unas semanas atrás. Y había ido en su coche, mejor dicho en su furgoneta, primero a un local, luego a una fiesta ilegal… Y se había emborrachado hasta el extremo de sólo recordar flashes fugaces de aquella noche.

 

Pero por suerte Kylo era alguien legal. Legal en el sentido de que no se había aprovechado de ella en ningún momento, todo lo contrario. Había estado “cuidándola”; dejándole el ibuprofeno en la mesita con un bollo para no tomarlo con el estómago vacío, quitándole los zapatos manchados de vómito y lavándolos para que al día siguiente Rey pudiera ponérselos… El vómito… Rey golpeó el suelo con el pie, molesta por su propia actitud. Kylo ni tan siquiera se enfadó porque Rey vomitara justo en la entrada de su casa. De hecho le había ofrecido su cama para dormir y él se había ido al sofá…

Entonces recordó que estaba ojeroso y Rey empezó a pensar en todas las molestias que le debió suponer. Tenía una perrita, lo cual implicaba un paseo en la madrugada, otro a mediodía y uno por la noche. Teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que llegaron, a Kylo se le debió juntar la limpieza de la vomitera, junto con el hecho de que le limpiara a Rey la cara, le quitara los zapatos, la tumbara y arropara en su cama, con el paseo de Asajj y previamente una ducha para asearse a sí mismo… Por eso llevaba la correa, quizá acababa de regresar del paseo con Asajj y se quedó frito en el sofá.

Rey se llevó las manos a la boca, le había privado de sus horas de sueño.

Analizó aquello, en consecuencia Kylo estaría hecho un desastre durante esta siguiente noche en el _Mos Eisley_. Se insultó a sí misma en silencio mientras bajaba los párpados, arrepentida. Llevaba una rachita impecable con ese chico, impecablemente nefasta.

 

El autobús se detuvo y Rey bajó en la calle paralela a su trabajo y se acercó a una tienda de su compañía, con la idea de adquirir un nuevo teléfono con un nuevo número de móvil. Impediría así que Maul le contactara más veces, pero debería buscar en su agenda física los números de Finn y Poe y de otros tantos contactos, para agregarlos a la lista. Empezar de cero. Menuda forma de comenzar el día.

 

Tras firmar papeleos, escoger el teléfono y darlo de alta al encenderlo, se encaminó a su casa tomando el primer metro. Era ya casi la hora de comer y necesitaba una ducha, una siesta y un par de horitas más para relajarse… Eso y una pizza. Adquirió una, una vez bajó del metro, y se dirigió a su casa a cumplir con sus cuatro propósitos para las venideras siete horas restantes libres.

 

…

 

-Perdón, chicos, tuve un percance con el teléfono ayer.- Volvió a disculparse a la vez que terminaba de asearse para emprender el rumbo al trabajo. Tras prepararse la comida había conseguido dormir un poco, estaba con algo de energía y tanto la pizza como la ducha le habían cambiado la cara a una más alegre. Se puso un poco más de rímel mientras hablaba con Finn.

-Podrías haber avisado… -Dijo el chico con un tonito de enfado.

-¿Cómo? ¡Si la chica no tenía teléfono! –Rey escuchó la voz de Poe al fondo y rió levemente mientras se mordía el pulgar.

-¡Pues por la HoloRed, tonto! –Le respondió, apartándose un poco el teléfono de la oreja. Rey sonrió todavía más.

-Te lo repito, Finn ¿Cómo? Si la chica no tenía teléfono…- Finn soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Rey no podía verle pero no le hizo falta para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno ¿Pero va todo bien?

-Sí, todo va estupendamente. Perdona que os llame ahora…

-Tranquila. Nos alegramos que estés bien… ¿Te parece que hablemos esta noche, mejor?

-¡Esta noche tenemos espectáculo de trapecistas, Finn!

-¡Vaya, es verdad!

-No te preocupes, Finn.- Dijo ella, consolándole.- Tampoco ha pasado nada interesante. –Se revisó en el espejo una última vez.- Tengo que irme a trabajar.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es verdad! –Finn parecía despistado y Rey intuyó que aquello era bueno, pues indicaba que habían desconectado. Sonrió.- Pasadlo bien, pequeños ewoks exploradores.

-¡Te queremos, Rey!- dijeron ambos a la vez, gritando al micrófono del teléfono.

-¡Y si pasa algo con el imbécil-asqueroso llámanos!- Recordó Poe.

-Tranquilos. –Dijo. Entonces se despidió y colgó. Guardó su nuevo teléfono y se encaminó al trabajo tras cerrar la puerta con llave.

 

Anduvo por las calles, estaba anocheciendo y llegaba al trabajo con el tiempo justo teniendo en cuenta que debía esperar durante diez minutos a que viniera su metro correspondiente. Bajó por las escaleras no sin antes lanzar una mirada por inercia a la calle que llevaba a la _Starkiller Records_.

Llegó al validador de tiquetes mientras sacaba su tarjeta del bolso, la colocó sobre el lector pero el cacharro le dio “Error” y Rey se quedó intentando pasar por las barras, que no se accionaron para su sorpresa. Volvió a colocar la tarjeta y se repitió la situación.

Ella se frenó y maldijo. Retrocedió y ocupó otro validador pero aquello no hizo variar el resultado. En la pantallita del lector salía el letrero que anunciaba la pesadilla de Rey. “Error de Lectura”.

Rey se volvió, buscando al personal del metro pero no encontró a nadie y estaba abarrotado de gente. Volvió a insistir en ese validador, empezando a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba gracias a los nervios, los cuales afloraban a cada pitido de error que sonaba cuando Rey pasaba la tarjeta.

La pasó varias veces más antes de dar una patada al validador y regresar sobre sus pasos hacia el exterior. Comprobó su reloj, si tomaba el autobús llegaría tarde. Si pillaba un taxi, aparte de vaciar totalmente su cartera, llegaría igualmente tarde pues los taxistas del barrio solían dar vueltas intentando subir el número del contador. Apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía apurada hacia la parada del autobús, sin mirar por dónde iba. Prefería pagar poco y llegar tarde a gastar dinero y llegar igualmente con retraso.

 

Cruzó un paso de cebra sin comprobar anteriormente si venía un coche. Y así sucedió, Rey gritó mientras esquivó aquella furgoneta negra que casi se la lleva por delante. Estaba tan encolerizada que no se controló ni se detuvo a pensar. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al capó del coche mientras soltaba una barbaridad.

 

-¡Mira por dónde vas, gilipollas!- Volvía a reanudar el paso mientras zarandeaba la mano, se había hecho daño.

Pero no llegó a avanzar ni un solo paso, pues el claxon de la furgoneta sonando detuvo sus andares. Volteó y entonces pareció reconocer aquella furgoneta. La ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una cabeza de cabellera pelirroja se asomó.

 

-¡Ey, guapa! ¡¿Te llevamos!? –Gritó con una sonrisa burlona. Rey se llevó las manos a la boca y se acercó mientras los otros coches pitaban a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón, cuánto lo siento, yo…! -La compuerta de atrás se abrió, cortando su discurso. Phasma se asomó y le hizo un gesto.

-¿Te acercamos al bar, Rey? –Dijo la rubia y la camarera se subió.

-Sí, por favor… -Kylo cruzó miradas con ella desde el espejo retrovisor mientras Rey se sentaba y cerraba la puerta. Adelantó la mano y le tocó el brazo, en señal de disculpa. Llamándole la atención.- Lo siento, perdona por el golpe, yo…

-Da igual. –Respondió con seriedad mientras bajaba los ojos a su mano y Rey la apartó. Se colocó el cinturón y Kylo aceleró.

-¡Cuánta rabia contenida! –Puntualizó Hux, volteando desde su asiento delantero. Rey apretó los labios en una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Perdón, llevo un día complicado…- Volvió a llevar los ojos al retrovisor y Kylo la estaba mirando. Aguantó su observación un segundo antes de regresar la vista a la carretera.- Me ha fallado la tarjeta del metro… -Dijo, recostándose en el asiento.

-¿El metro? ¿Lo pillas aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo. Ella asintió.

-Sí, vivo por esta zona. –Hux asintió, poniendo la vista al frente. Rey miró ahora a Phasma y ella parecía estar pensando algo. Rey siguió observándola y la rubia habló.

-¿Llevas la tarjeta en el bolso junto al móvil? –Rey asintió ante aquella pregunta.- Quizá la batería ha quitado el magnetismo de la tarjeta.- Hux soltó una pedorreta burlona, riéndose de aquel dato.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no funciona así!- El pelirrojo volteó, sujetándose al asiento de Kylo.- Lo que pasa es que los validadores del metro son un asco. Es lo que tiene que el ayuntamiento descuide tanto los transportes.- Rey fue a añadir algo pero Phasma se adelantó.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Es por el teléfono!

-¡No puede ser por el teléfono, Phasma! ¡Son los validadores!

-¡No, ha sido el teléfono!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!- Kylo llevó la mano a la ruedita de la música y alzó el volumen de golpe, haciendo que tanto Hux como Phasma se taparan los oídos ante el estruendoso ruido. Rey fue a hacerlo también hasta que reconoció la canción. Estaban sonando los _Rancor’s Moshpit_. Sonrió mientras se encogía un poco ante aquel escándalo.

-¡¿Os vais a callar!? ¡Me dais dolor de cabeza! –Kylo habló, regresando la canción a un volumen normal.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Y poner el volumen tan alto no?!- Hux se hurgó el oído intentando destaponarlo. Kylo no respondió y Phasma no quiso volver a abrir el tema. Rey les miró sonriendo y se acomodó en el coche, decidió entonces preguntar a Hux sobre la recuperación de su nariz y el temita abarcó todo el viaje hasta el local. Y Rey lo disfrutó tanto la charla, como el momento, la canción y la compañía que le brindaba aquel grupito tan estrafalario.

…

 

Aquella noche había sido, sin duda, la más tranquila del año pese a ser un sábado. La Primera Orden había sonado de lujo durante aquella actuación y ahora estaban los tres sentados en la barra, tomando un merecido chupito mientras Jyn y Cassian adecentaban las mesas.

Rey aseaba la barra; limpiando los rastros de culo de cubata, los cristales y demás sustancias que desconocía pero que tampoco quería averiguar su origen exacto. Sólo quería irse a casa y dormir.

Empezó a poner en la bolsa de la basura las botellas que ya no servían cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamarla. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver que tanto Hux como Phasma le hacían señas para que se acercara. Kylo estaba de espaldas a ella, bebiendo su chupito con tranquilidad.

 

-¿Os pongo otro? –Dijo, acercándose.

-No, tranquila. Yo por mí está bien.

-Pues por mí no.- Habló Hux. Rey rió mientras alargaba la mano para hacerse con la botella más vacía de todas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el espectáculo hoy? –Habló Kylo con su neutralidad seria y firme, enlazando la opinión de Rey con la charla que estaban teniendo ellos tres.

-Hoy ha sido mejor que ningún otro día, si os digo la verdad.- Rió, decidió destapar la botella y terminar el poco contenido que quedaba. Phasma cubrió su vaso con las manos, evitando que se lo rellenaran, pero Rey fue directamente a servir a Hux. Entonces reparó en Kylo y le observó. Éste la miró directamente.- ¿Te relleno el vaso?

-Sí, gracias.- Dijo tras procesar la respuesta. Hux y Phasma observaron la escena mientras el pelirrojo tomaba aire para tragar su chupito de golpe, inclinándose hacia atrás. Rápidamente dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se sujetó la gasa de la nariz con ambas manos.

-¿Se te ha ido por el agujero equivocado?- Rió Phasma, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Hux asintió a duras penas.

-Eres un bestia.- Repuso Kylo, bebiendo de su vaso. Rey rió mirándole.

-Aguanta unos días más y en breves te quitarán eso.- Puntualizó Rey. Hux asintió, acariciándose la zona dañada.

-Gracias por el consejo. Y por el chupito.- Dijo Hux.

-No hay de qué. En realidad me hacéis un favor porque os termináis los culos de las botellas y así empiezo la jornada siguiente con recambios nuevos.

-Y así no tienes que ir a por ellas al almacén ¿Verdad?- Repuso Phasma mientras Rey asentía.

-Exactamente.- Verificó a la vez que dejaba la botella en el saco de basura.- Voy a sacar esto fuera. Dejadme los vasitos aquí y ya los limpio yo después.

-¡Descuida!- Dijo Hux mientras observaba a Rey cerrar la bolsa.

 

Se dirigió al callejón trasero para tirar la basura, intentando esta vez no resquebrajar la parte inferior del plástico. Abrió el contenedor y lanzó la bolsa sin incidentes. Se sacudió las manos en un palmoteo mientras retrocedía, entrando en el local de nuevo. Llegó a la barra y ya no estaban allí, miró los vasos y los llevó hacia el lavaplatos para luego limpiar las marcas que dejaron en la madera.

 

Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para tomar sus cosas y prepararse para volver a la soledad de su casa aquella noche. Empezó a pensar que quizá sería una buena idea preparar algo precocinado y ponerse una película o dos hasta que se quedara totalmente frita.

Se subió la cremallera del abrigo y se despidió de Jyn, Cassian y 3PO antes de salir por la puerta, despidiéndose también del equipo de seguridad.

Cruzó la calle, encaminándose hacia la parada del metro. Ahora que no tenía tanta prisa como antes podría resolver el problema de la tarjeta. Eso o adquirir una nueva para ese viaje. Cruzó el paso de peatones y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras andaba. La calle estaba desierta.

 

Escuchó un claxon sonar a sus espaldas y volteó, reconoció la furgoneta y divisó a Hux, adelantándose desde el asiento de atrás para tocar el claxon mientras Kylo le maldecía por cruzársele de aquella manera delante de él.

Phasma bajó la ventanilla y sacó la mano, saludándola mientras Kylo conducía, sin bajar la velocidad. Hux también saludó y ella zarandeó la mano mientras les veía desaparecer calle arriba.

 

Para ella no eran como Finn y Poe ni de lejos. Con ellos tenía una relación antigua y con mil vivencias conjuntas. Pero estaba empezando a considerar a aquel trío estrafalario como algo más que “compañeros de trabajo”.

 


	9. Jam Session

CAPÍTULO 9: JAM SESSION

La cámara hizo un zoom dramático mientras intentaba enfocarse la imagen grabada, con bastantes dificultades gracias a la iluminación y la posición de la cámara. Por la perspectiva que presentaba aquella toma, se entendía que el vídeo había sido grabado desde un lugar elevado, quizá un primer piso dentro de un recinto cerrado. La ambientación de fondo y los colores conducían a pensar que se trataba de un teatro o un local pensado para hacer espectáculos o conciertos.

Entonces se enfocó la cara de un niño, un joven Kylo quién parecía estar aguantando los nervios lo mejor que podía mediante un tambaleo constante. No miraba a cámara, miraba al frente esperando a que le llamaran. Aguardando su aparición en escena.

A su lado apareció Hux, jovencísimo y con una sonrisa metálica que le hacía cuanto menos entrañable. El pelirrojo habló a su compañero para luego sacudirle por los hombros. Intentando que con aquel zarandeo se tranquilizaran más sus nervios que los del moreno. Pero entonces el vocalista le apartó tras rodar los ojos, encarándole. Y por un momento le preguntó algo a lo que el pelirrojo asintió rápidamente, poniendo ahora la vista al frente igual que Kylo tras la pequeña intervención.

Se produjo un cambio de cámara, pasando a una que tomaba un plano general de aquel escenario de parqué brillante, custodiado por unas cortinas rojizas que ocultaban las bambalinas a sus espaldas. En el centro había un piano, un micrófono y un contrabajo situados lo más centralmente posible mientras el personal ultimaba detalles, ajustando los micrófonos.

 

-Siguiente actuación “Ben Solo y Armitage Hux”.- Les llamaron y ambos salieron bajo el calor de los aplausos y los focos amarillentos. Avanzando sin prestar atención a las ovaciones, conteniendo el nervio lo mejor que unos niños de ocho años podían hacer.

Kylo se situó en el piano mientras Hux tomaba el contrabajo. Se miraron mientras esperaron a que los aplausos desvanecieran a medida que algunos espectadores pedían silencio. Se iban relajando el ambiente por sectores hasta que quedó todo invadido por una calma tensa, previa a ser rota mediante una actuación musical. Y entonces Kylo miró a Hux por última vez, a punto de dar el pistoletazo de salida. Tomó aire y le vocalizó sin pronunciar una cuenta regresiva partiendo de tres, acentuando cada número con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al llegar a uno regresaron los ojos a los instrumentos y empezaron a tocar, rompiendo el silencio mientras sentían el furor silencioso de los oyentes. Aquellas primeras notas de una pieza conocida del _rhythm and blues_ de los 60’s llenaron la sala de sonido y una sensación conocida. Una sensación de anticipación a lo que seguiría la letra pero a la vez con matices de sorpresa.

Rey retrocedió, observando la pantalla con asombro. Casi tan sorprendida como lo estaba el jurado, quien abarcaba ahora el centro de la pantalla mientras se escuchaba de fondo el golpeteo de los instrumentos.

Entonces Kylo y Hux empezaron a cantar a coro el estribillo y aquello sí que fue la gota que hizo rebosar el vaso. La jurada central contuvo todo lo que pudo su sorpresa pero ello no impidió que se le notara en la cara, al igual que pasó con sus compañeros. En efecto, aquella pieza era muy difícil y compleja de interpretar solo a dos instrumentos pues podían perder la fuerza que tenía la variable original. Pero en esa actuación no era así. A Kylo y Hux no les hacía falta ningún otro instrumento reforzando sus voces. A Kylo y a Hux no les hacía falta nada pues ya lo tenían todo.

_Hit the road, Hutt_

_And don’t you come back_

_No more, no more, no more, no more!_

 

Entonces Hux siguió centrado en su contrabajo mientras Kylo continuaba con la canción de forma vocal, sin dejar de teclear en ningún momento. La cámara le enfocaba ahora, era embelesador verles. Lo hacían con tanta gracia y soltura que parecía fácil y sencillo.

La cámara cambió y apareció un plano del público, quien se encontraba rodando en una espiral de asombro y admiración desmesurada.

 

Y en el caso de Rey, quién observaba todo desde la pantalla de su portátil, no eran muy dispares a las que se veían captadas por la cámara. Se llevó una mano a la boca, atónita. Observando con fascinación aquello que estaba reproduciendo su ordenador.

Por el amor de todos los jedis, hubiera sido un pecado no darles el premio de Jóvenes Promesas.

 

La actuación no duró más de un minuto, dándoles pie a repetir un último estribillo y finalizar con un duelo de voces entre Hux y Kylo. El cual estaba bastante equiparado, otro factor que dejó a Rey estupefacta. No esperaba para nada que Hux pudiera tener aquellas cuerdas vocales, pero lo que más le fascinó es que Kylo ya apuntaba altísimo desde pequeño.

 

Terminaron de tocar pero el público no dejó que se escucharan las últimas notas pues la ovación fue más que brutal, y merecida. Y Kylo se levantó y se posicionó junto a Hux para luego hacer una reverencia conjunta. Salieron de escena, intentando ocultar sus nervios y sus ansias por escapar del rango de visión de todas aquellas personas.

 

Rey movió el cursor sobre el vídeo, saltando el resto de actuaciones y pasando al final, donde pudo ver por la miniatura que era la entrega de premios. Clicó mientras daba un sorbo a su té de las mañanas.

 

-¡… suban a recoger el premio!- Dijo la voz de uno de los jueces, Rey había cortado el momento en el que les llamaba pero no quiso retroceder. La cámara les enfocó, tomando un plano de Kylo y Hux emergiendo de una de las esquinas mientras les seguía un foco y la gente aplaudía.

Kylo parecía serenísimo pero Hux estaba rojo y con el rostro arrugado. Les dieron la estatuilla y el pelirrojo se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano mientras Kylo le miraba sonriente. Luego miraron al resto del público y los aplausos incrementaron en desmedida. A Rey también le entraron ganas de aplaudir.

La zona baja del escenario se llenó de periodistas a los pies, peleando por encontrar el mejor sitio con el mejor ángulo con el que fotografiar el escenario. Haciendo una composición digna de portada principal de un periódico. Les sacaron una gran cantidad de fotos, una oleada de flashes disparándose descontrolados lo confirmó.

Hux ponía cara de notar molestia ante los fogonazos esporádicos pero se esforzaba por salir bien ante las cámaras. Y Kylo le tomó por los hombros, indicándole que estaba allí, haciendo que Hux respondiera con un gesto semejante mientras sujetaban con la otra mano, juntos, aquel premio.

Entonces otra figura se desplazó hacia el escenario con una cámara. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo marrón y chaleco negro, quien tomó posición tras los periodistas, subiendo un poco por las escaleras que llevaban al proscenio. Fue entonces cuando alzó la mano y les hizo un gesto, Kylo viró la cara y le miró con una media sonrisa mientras sacudía un poco a Hux para que mirara también.

El hombre sonrió ante el gesto, sería el padre de alguno de los dos, pensó Rey. Pero entonces su respiración se detuvo… Pudo reconocerlo perfectamente cuando aquel hombre les hizo un gesto de aprobación para luego bajar corriendo por las escaleras y regresar a su asiento entre el público. Aquel hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Han Solo. El empresario más prestigioso de toda Corelia, conocido por levantar una franquicia desde prácticamente cero.

Rey contuvo el aire al percatarse de que sus apellidos con los de Kylo, o Ben en este caso, coincidían. Se trataba de su maldito padre… Contuvo más el aire y pausó el vídeo, pensando y dándole tiempo a su cabeza de procesar todo lo que aquello implicaba.

Si no recordaba mal, Han estaba casado con la reputada y célebre General Leia Organa. Se casó con ella tras su primer divorcio y en la prensa rosa no tardaron en anunciar años atrás que Leia esperaba descendencia de su nuevo matrimonio... Pero no volvió a mencionarse nada más sobre aquel tema. Y era obvio; General y empresario, no les faltaría el dinero con el que sobornar a quien fuera necesario para llevar su vida lo más alejada posible de toda la prensa. Y así parecía ser.

 

Rey cerró aquella pestaña para abrir otra nueva en el buscador. Estaba sedienta de información y con ganas de distraerse, no tenía nada mejor que hacer para ocupar aquella mañana de domingo.

Cuando se enteró, semanas atrás, de que Mara había cambiado al grupo del local, les había buscado con tal de sacar información y ver quién narices eran la _Primera Orden._ Pero nunca antes se le había ocurrido buscar a los miembros de dicha formación por separado. Mucho menos a Kylo, después de su primer encuentro en el que se llegaron a “insultar”.

No tardaron en aparecer links y noticias. Rey se contuvo al ver todos los escándalos que el vocalista había provocado un par de años atrás. Escándalos sobre las letras de sus canciones, detenciones policiales por alterar el orden público y demás noticias que a sus padres no debieron de hacerles ninguna gracia. En especial una relacionada con el tema de posesión y consumo de drogas, drogas bastante duras.

Clicó en varios links, esperando sacar algo con lo que rebajar su curiosidad pero sólo la incrementó, pues aquellas noticias tampoco se extendían demasiado; sólo lo mencionaban adjuntando una foto de la detención con un texto muy ambiguo. Rey supo que, o bien Han o bien Leia, controlarían la prensa de alguna manera para que nada de lo que hiciera Kylo les repercutiera, al menos no demasiado.

Respiró profundamente y tecleó de nuevo, abriendo otra pestaña. Buscó ahora al grupo de la _Primera Orden,_ intentando encontrar alguna letra escrita de alguna de sus primeras canciones… No tardó en dar con una, bastante visitada, sacada de su disco más polémico; “ _Resurgent-class Star Destroyer_ ”. Un nombre muy largo para un primer disco, pensó Rey.

Clicó en el link y se abrió una página en blanco con el texto escrito, empezó a leer la letra. Y se horrorizó al instante, sólo con las primeras líneas. Estaba escrita por él, Rey no lo ponía en duda, y atacaba directamente al ejército. A la yugular y sin miramientos, sin pelos en la lengua. Muy propio de su personalidad.

Siguió indagando por aquellas primeras etapas y las pintas, tanto de Kylo como de Hux, daban mucho que desear. Greñudos, llenos de _piercings_ , ojos pintados cual mapache y cadenas por todas partes. Un montón de preguntas empezaron a aflorar en su cabeza, apareciendo como setas en medio de un bosque.

Dio otro sorbo a su té antes de darle ahora al canal de vídeos de la HoloRed, escribiendo en el buscador el nombre del grupo. Les había escuchado por otra aplicación musical, la cual no presentaba vídeos ni ningún otro tipo de material visual. Había reparado en que tendrían videoclips. Vaya que si tendrían videoclips, y después de aquella letra Rey imaginó que no serían sosegados ni pasaban desapercibidos.

Rey clicó el primer vídeo, aquel que presentaba una miniatura negra y rojiza. Puso la pantalla completa y se recargó en el sofá mientras mordisqueaba su dedo. Nerviosa por lo que iba a ver. Empezaba con la distorsión de una guitarra, sonando primero suave y subiendo de fuerza a medida que la cámara se enfocaba. La toma estaba enmarcada por elementos que intentaban dar la ambientación de cinta casera; mostrando el marcador de batería, el tiempo de grabación, los contrastes de luz… La toma se enfocó por completo y aparecieron ellos tres. Sentados en unas sillas en lo que parecía ser una habitación de sótano, mugrosa y sucia. Con una luz que sólo ambientaba más la escena. Un secuestro, estaban recreando un secuestro. Pero era extraño porque no parecían preocupados, asustados o nerviosos. Estaban tranquilos. Hux parecía ido, estaba sentado a la izquierda desde el punto de vista del espectador. Observando más allá de la cámara. Kylo ocupaba una posición central y parecía estar enloquecido. Maquillado como si llevara una conjuntivitis preocupante, tenía tics nerviosísimos. Espasmos y una sonrisa que a Rey le puso los pelos de punta. Y Phasma parecía un robot, sentada a la derecha y cerrando la composición.

Rey dejó de mordisquear su dedo cuando la canción empezó a sonar en serio. En todo su esplendor. El plano seguía fijo, entonces cada uno volteó sacando de la zona en penumbra algo que parecía un bidón de gasolina. Rey se incorporó cuando empezaron a destaparlos y la canción sonaba con fuerza.

-No… -Dijo, sin creerlo.

Empezaron a verterse la gasolina encima, cada uno de una forma que reflejaba la personalidad de sus personajes. Kylo incluso llegó a hacer como que se vertía aquello en la boca, Hux usó una mano para conseguir que cada gota accediera bien a cada rincón de su cabeza. Y Phasma daba auténtico terror, quieta. Como si no tuviera alma dentro del cuerpo. Dejando que la gasolina resbalara a su antojo mientras ella sólo sostenía la garrafa volcada sobre su cabeza.

Kylo lanzó el bidón por encima de la cámara mientras Hux lo dejaba a un lado y Phasma lo dejaba caer, golpeándole en la cabeza y luego perdiéndose en la oscuridad del suelo. Ni se inmutó.

Se quedaron mirando a cámara mientras la canción estallaba. Sin moverse. Rey tenía la piel de gallina, asustada. No serían capaces… Parpadeó. Volvieron a recostarse sobre las sillas. Se quedaron mirando al espectador desde sus posiciones. Rey podía sentir la mirada de Kylo, atravesando la pantalla. Entonces Hux sacó un zippo de su bolsillo junto a un cigarrillo. Prendió el cigarro y dejó el zippo encendido, sujetándolo con el brazo en alto. Dio una calada y soltó el humo de forma poética. Creando una composición bellísima en la pantalla… Y entonces lo dejó caer. Rey se tapó la boca, asustada y ellos parecían tan serenos. Como si no fueran conscientes de lo que pasaba. La sala empezó a prenderse en llamas mientras la canción crecía en un grito gutural.

La batería estallaba de fondo mientras la sala se quemaba y el fuego les escalaba lentamente. Empezó a llenarse de humo progresivamente. Poco a poco, emborronando el vídeo y entonces el sonido bajó mientras se mezclaba con la intrusión de un cello. Un cello que dotaba al momento de un ambiente tétrico, intenso. Y, cuando ya no podía distinguirse nada más, la cámara se apagó como si hubiera cortocircuitado.

 

Entonces apareció el proceso de carga del siguiente vídeo pero Rey salió de la página, aquel videoclip había perturbado su mañana y necesitaba recomponerse. Primero porque no entendía cómo narices habían podido hacer un montaje de aquel calibre. Y segundo porque por momentos pensó que aquello que veía era real. Totalmente real ¿Cómo lo habrían hecho? Se quedó mirando en silencio la pantalla… ¿Cómo **_narices_** lo habían hecho?

 

Una llamada entrante desde la aplicación de video-llamadas causó que Rey diera un brinco ante el susto. Llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando, abriendo la boca y conteniendo un grito. Luego sintió el calor típico del post-susto mientras leía el nombre de Poe en el centro de la pantalla. Abrió la vídeo-llamada mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo.

 

-¡Hola! –Gritaron sus dos amigos a la vez. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Bebió de su té otra vez y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, se había enfriado y Rey maldijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba a preparar otro cazo con agua hirviendo.

-¿Cómo estás, guapetona? – Habló Poe tras una amplia sonrisa. Finn estaba a su lado, sonriendo también a la vez que tenía los carrillos llenos. Llevaba un donut entre las manos.

-Pues ahora un poco fastidiada.- Habló desde la cocina, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.- Se me ha enfriado el té.

-Dejad de beber esa aguachirri los dos, en serio. Y ponte una buena taza de café.- Dijo mientras Finn le lanzaba una mirada desaprobadora.

-Ni caso, Rey. Yo disfruto mucho del té de manzana que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños.- Agregó para luego mirar a su pareja con una mueca de “ _Toma esa_ ”. Poe rodó los ojos mientras Rey regresaba al sofá, ajustándose el batín de color beis.

-Lo siento, Poe, pero quién debería dejar de beber esa asquerosidad marrón oscuro eres tú.- Rió y Poe apuntó a la pantalla con el dedo.

-¡Oye!

-¡Nada de oye, si has sido tú quien atacó primero!- Le recriminó Finn. Rey estalló a reír mientras les veía discutir de forma tan entrañable.

-¡Pero eso no le da derecho! –Dijo Poe entre risas, negó con la cabeza y desvió el tema, tal y como hacía  cada vez que perdía una pulla.- Da igual ¿Todo bien por casa?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy? ¿Tienes un buen plan por la mañana? –Ella se alzó de hombros, pero entonces recordó el vídeo y abrió el chat de la aplicación para escribirle a Poe mientras boqueaba con nervios.- ¿Estás bien, nena?

-¿Qué le pasa?- Finn y Poe compartieron miradas mientras éste se alzaba de hombros, entonces Rey se explicó.

-¡Tenéis que ayudarme! O sea, espera. –Copió el enlace del videoclip y se lo mandó a Poe.- ¿Tenéis conexión directa a la HoloRed? ¿O estáis gastando datos?

-Sí, desde el hotel sí. Conexión directísima.

-¡Y gratis!- Añadió Finn. Poe asintió.

-Vale, Poe, te he pasado un vídeo.- La chica se recostó pero entonces se levantó para ir a la cocina a prepararse el té, no sin antes voltear hacia el ordenador para lanzarle una orden a sus amigos.- Mirad el vídeo en lo que yo me preparo mi aguachirri.

 

Rey fue a la cocina y renovó su té del dispensador que llevaba su taza personal. La aclaró con agua para luego colocar el filtro, el té y volcar a continuación el agua; Consiguiendo teñirla de un color marroncito adorable. El aroma delicioso de aquella variación de ramitas y hierbas propias de Devaron, lo cual hacía que el té fuera todavía más místico. Pero Rey no se compró ese paquete por provenir de un lugar que albergaba un templo jedi sino por el sabor a anís y vainilla entremezclado con leche de bantha que vertería después. Se alzó de hombros, al menos no tomaba aquella marranada que importaban de Kessel como había visto que se servía en algunas cafeterías…

Regresó al salón con su tacita mientras observaba las reacciones de Finn y Poe ante el vídeo. Por lo que recordaba de la canción, intuyó que ya estaría llegando al final. Tomó asiento y esperó sin perder detalle de sus caras. Poe parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma mientras Finn ponía una mueca de desaprobación total. Poe cortó el vídeo y encaró a Rey una vez vio que ya estaba sentada y esperando.

 

-¿A qué quieres que te ayudemos? ¿A olvidar esto?- Rey fue a decir algo pero Poe se le adelantó.- No digas nada, voy a mandarte un vídeo súper mono que hemos visto hoy por la HoloRed...

-No. A ver…- Habló ella, soplando la taza antes de dar un pequeño sorbito.- ¿Hicisteis audiovisuales los dos, no? Montar vídeos y todo eso… -Finn asintió.- ¿Cómo han hecho ese vídeo? –Finn arrugó el ceño.

-Pues por CGI. –Poe volteó rápidamente hacia él, como si Finn hubiera soltado una barbaridad.

-¡¿Qué dices, CGI!? ¡Superposición de tomas! –Finn frunció el ceño tras mirarle de arriba abajo.

-¡¿Pero cómo va a ser superposición de tomas!? ¡¿Tú sabes la de cosas que tendrían que borrar en post-producción para que quedara bien!? ¡Obviamente es CGI! –Rey les miró a ambos sin tener mucha idea de todo aquello que estaban diciéndose.

-¡Si fuera CGI se notaría muchísimo!

-Pues por eso tiene ese filtro como de cinta VHS! Para que no se note el CGI.

-¡Oh, por Yoda! ¡¿En serio fuiste el mejor de tu promoción?!- Poe se cruzó de brazos al hablar y Finn le punteó el pecho con el dedo.

-¡El mejor y por encima de ti, listillo!

-Pues me sorprende…

-¡Poe, que no es superposición de tomas! –Rey les vio rebuscar por la pantalla del ordenador, abriendo otra vez el vídeo y analizando toma a toma. Deteniendo la proyección y avanzándola de tanto en tanto mediante el uso de las teclas.- ¡Mira como es CGI!

-¡Estás cieguísimo si crees que eso es CGI!- Poe ahora ocupó el centro de la pantalla mientras Rey daba otro sorbito al té, observándoles.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! –Tomó a Finn por la nuca y le colocó la cara a escasos centímetros de la pantalla. -¡Mira ese trocito de ahí! ¡¿Lo ves?! –Rey pudo ver a Finn achicar los ojos en todo su esplendor y detalle. Prácticamente es como si tuviera por salvapantallas un primerísimo primer plano de la cara de su amigo.- ¿Lo ves? –Poe puso el dedo en algún punto de la pantalla.

-¿Qué tengo que ver?

-¡Por todos los jedi, Finn! ¡Eso! Mira cómo no casan bien esas dos tomas ¿Te fijas? –Finn retrocedió, con los ojos todavía achicados mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Poe volteaba a verle con una sonrisa. Llevaba razón y Finn no iba a dársela así que regresó a Rey.- Superposición de tomas con muchas, muchas, muchas, MUCHAS horas de post-producción.- Sentenció dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Súper qué?

-Está claro que ahí hay dos grabaciones de cámara fija.- Explicó Poe, acaparando ahora toda la pantalla mientras Finn regresaba a su donut, quedando ligeramente visible por el flanco derecho del monitor.- Una sin ellos y otra con ellos. Y si me quiero arriesgar diría que la primera en grabarse es la de ellos. Y luego otra en la que se quema la sala.

-¿Y eso luego se monta y se ajusta?

-Con muchas horas de trabajo en post-producción, un buen programa y recursos suficientes se consigue algo muy chulo. Sí.

-¿Entonces…? ¿No se han quemado? ¿No es ningún efecto especial o llevaban trajes o…? –Poe negó con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque podría ser otra forma de conseguirlo. Esa escena puede haberse grabado de mil maneras diferentes.

-Poe te acaba de explicar la complicada…- Dijo Finn con un tonito acusador, Poe volteó hacia él.

-Y tú le has contado la más cutre.

-El CGI no queda cutre.

-No, es cierto. Cutre no, queda fatal. –Volteó hacia Rey mientras ella sonreía. Entonces se tapó un flanco de la boca con la mano, intentando que Finn no le escuchara ni leyera los labios.- Y envejece muy, muy mal.- Pronunció en un susurro.

-¡Te he oído! ¡Y no es cierto!

-Está bien, está bien.- Habló alzando las manos a modo de rendición. –Depende de la productora.

-Muy bien. –Aprobó Finn, dando un último bocado a su donut.- Aprobado.- Rey sonrió y dio otro trago a su taza mientras Poe también ensanchaba una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba a Rey con un aire victorioso. Entonces Finn se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se acarició el mentón, pensando.- ¿Qué hacías viendo video-clips de la _Primera Orden_?

…

Pese a ser domingo, la jornada en el _Mos Eisley_ estaba siendo una de las más abrumadoras y pesadas que Rey hubiera vivido desde entonces. De hecho no tenía tiempo ni de parar a pensar y escucharse a sí misma. Ya no por el hecho de que tuviera que atender muchos pedidos sino por los gritos y berridos de la clientela. No podía ni tan siquiera disfrutar del espectáculo de la _Primera Orden_ que, por suerte, no sonaba tan mal como el pasado viernes… Pero no era lo mismo, no tenían esa calidad que conseguían Finn y Poe trabajando juntos en la cabina de sonido.

Rodó los ojos ante los berridos de un borracho que estaba metiéndole prisa por rellenar su jarra de cerveza Agárica, sacándola de su pequeño parón ¡Vaya, el primero que se permitía tener en toda la noche! Rellenó la jarra mientras intentaba mirar la hora en el reloj de muñeca de aquel tipejo. Sonrió de medio lado para luego alzar los ojos y observarle, dándole la jarra y dedicándole una sonrisita típica de su profesionalidad de cara al público. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para que el personal de seguridad empezara a desalojar el sitio, cuarenta minutos más y empezaría su fantástico fin de semana… Un fin de semana destinado a quedarse en casa viendo películas, hablando a ratos con Finn y Poe y quizá, quizá, pasándose por la _Starkiller Records_ a recoger los discos que pidió a Kylo que le guardara hasta tener el dinero.

 

Suspiró y volteó para atender a dos chicas que pedían un chupito de licor Gralish. Asintió y volteó para tomar la botella mientras pensaba que, si había aguantado toda su jornada, aguantaría estos cuarenta minutos y se le pasarían volando… O al menos eso esperaba con la mengua constante de gente. Quizá si lograba prestar atención al espectáculo de la _Primera Orden_ se le aminoraba la lentitud de los minutos.

Y para su suerte empezó a bajar el número de clientes a medida que avanzaba la noche, alegrándole el momento y permitiéndole así disfrutar del espectáculo; aunque solamente fuera auditivamente. Y todavía se divirtió más ante sus ideas, que fluían mejor en su cabeza cuando el ajetreo del bar bajó a la vez que su clientela. Rey sentía que desde que había visto la hora en el reloj de aquel tipejo es como si hubiera inculcado al personal que era la hora de irse a casa. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia, debería probar a fijarse en la hora más veces. Con un poco de suerte sería verdad eso de las leyendas jedi y su capacidad de inculcar pensamientos a los demás.

Se coordinó con Jynn en varias ocasiones para pasarse algún hielo con las pinzas o poner una rodajita de limón en el cóctel que preparaba una de ellas, sintiendo que el mal ambiente con la chica bajó a diferencia de la anterior vez que intercambiaron palabras. Con Jynn cada jornada era como una ruleta rusa –o una caja de bombones, si se hacía referencia a aquella película tan entrañable.- nunca se sabía de qué humor iba a estar y cómo iba a comportarse con ella. Pero aquella era una cuestión que, al menos de momento, no le quitaba el sueño a Rey. Tampoco es que fueran muy amigas o sintiera que Erso pudiera aportarle algo. Sencillamente eran compañeras de trabajo.

Siguió sirviendo copas hasta aburrirse. Llegó un punto en donde ya no se fijaba en las caras. Sonreía como un robot y se accionaba como tal; vaso, hielos, limón, licor y mezcla. Luego colocaba una pajita y servía junto a una sonrisa perfectamente perlada. Y así, así hasta la saciedad… Hasta que vio que los cuerpos de seguridad actuaron. Y las luces se encendieron de golpe. Dejó los vasos para sacar el trapo de su pantalón de trabajo y ponerse a acondicionar la barra, quitando los vasos, cubitos, servilletas y jarras que iba encontrando a diestro y siniestro.

Jynn salió de la barra para adecentar las mesas mientras Rey cubría la zona de la barra. Volteó para hacer el recuento de botellas y empezó a desechar las que ya habían dejado de tener función alguna. Las lanzaba a la bolsa de basura que luego tendría que sacar, sin pensar en nada. Solo actuando por inercia, últimamente lo hacía bastante. Al menos desde que Maul empezó con su acoso, el cual cesó cuando ella se cambió de móvil. Y, como si hubiera algún tipo de conexión, fue pensar en el móvil y recordar la noche de viernes con Kylo. Volteó y allí les tenía, acercándose y tomando asiento en la barra para pedir su merecido chupito de recompensa.

 

-¡Tres gorcs novanianos, por favor! –Dijo Phasma tras tamborilear la mesa.

-¿¡Tres?! –Habló Hux, con asco.- ¡No, no! A mí esa guarrada no me la pongas. Yo quiero un Abrax con limón.

-Aquí el Abrax se llama licor azul.- Dijo Rey, dedicándole una sonrisa.- Es el barato.- Rió en voz alta y Hux sonrió, contento.- ¿Y a ti qué te pongo? –Se enfrentó a Kylo, posando una mano en su cadera imitando la actitud de las camareras típicas de película.

-Yo me tomaré mi chupito correspondiente de gorc y, si vas a querer vaciar la botella, me tomaré el de Hux.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Frena el carro, socio, que tienes que conducir! –Habló Phasma, dándole un golpe en la espalda que casi le desmonta.- No queremos más problemas ni accidentes.

-Estoy cansado de deciros que aquel accidente no fue culpa mía.- Habló, desviando la mirada. Rey servía, dejando los vasos frente a ellos y vertiendo el alcohol correspondiente mientras sonreía.

-No habléis de eso, por favor. –Hux se sujetó las sienes.- Todavía estoy mareado de tanta vuelta de campana.- Rey rebosó el vaso sin querer ante aquel comentario. ¿Había registrado bien aquello?

-¿Vueltas de campana? –Habló con sorpresa, Kylo puso los ojos en blanco.

-A ver, no fue tan bestia como Hux dice, sólo dimos tres. –La expresión de Rey empeoró.

-¡¿Qué sólo disteis tres?!  ¡¿Solo!? –Dijo con sarcasmo pero sin apartar su sorpresa con regusto a disgusto.- ¡Dad gracias a que estáis aquí y no bajo tierra!

-Por Yoda, mi madre dijo exactamente lo mismo.- Apuntó Hux.

-¡Como para no decirlo! –Puso los brazos en jarras, mirándoles con asombro. Empezaba a descartar que aquel vídeo fuera un montaje y se hubieran prendido fuego de verdad ante aquellas confesiones.- ¡Estáis loquísimos!

-¡Él está loquísimo! ¡Conduciendo a toda leche por la autopista! –Señaló Phasma, tomando su chupito con los dedos. Kylo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco iba tan rápido.- Se defendió.

-Eso lo dudo hasta yo después de ver cómo conduces por ciudad.- Añadió Rey. Haciendo más mención a la noche que salieron que al momento donde la recogieron para acercarla al trabajo. - ¿Qué irías? ¿A 160km/h? –Phasma hizo un gesto de más o menos con la mano mientras Kylo la miraba con la mandíbula ladeada en un gesto de irritación.

-No, iba a 130km/h, dejad de alucinar jawas. La furgoneta no llega a tanto… Pero ni queriendo llega a eso, vamos.- Él también tomó el chupito con los dedos pero entonces alzó los ojos y observó a Rey.- ¿Te haces uno con nosotros? –Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, ante aquella propuesta. Miró a Phasma y a Hux, como intentando descubrir si les parecía bien.

-Oye, pues es verdad.- Habló el pelirrojo, cogiendo su chupito.- Hazte uno con nosotros ¡Venga!

-¡Sí, joder! Ni cuando nos rescataste lo celebramos. –Habló Phasma, alzando su chupito. Consiguiendo que Kylo y Hux la imitaran. Rey asintió y sacó otro vasito que se rellenó con el resto de licor azul.

-¡Venga, que yo no tengo que conducir después!- Bromeó, alzándolo.

Juntaron los cuatro chupitos en un brindis para luego bebérselos del trago. Hux golpeó la mesa con el culo del vasito para luego sostenerse las vendas. Phasma le golpeó la espalda.

-Eres un bestia, Hux. –Señaló la rubia.

-¿Se te ha vuelto a ir por el otro lado? –Preguntó Kylo, bromeando y recordando una vez en la que a Hux se le terminó saliendo el alcohol por la nariz.

-No, idiotas. Me hace daño. –Rey se asustó y se adelantó sobre la barra. Apoyando una mano en el centro.

-No fastidies ¿Te duele?- Habló ella, sin saber exactamente cuan de atrevido era sujetarle por el mentón para analizar la nariz. Hux negó con la cabeza y Rey se quedó a medio camino de realizar la acción.

-No, solo cuando pongo la cabeza hacia atrás.- Rey arrugó los labios antes de mordérselos por dentro en un gesto preocupado.

-Deberías ir al médico y decirle eso que te pasa.

-Quizá le llame, pero no me duele. Es más molestia.- Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-Hazle caso, que ella es la que sabe. –Habló Phasma, guiándole un ojo. Rey sonrió.- ¿O quieres que se te quede una nariz fea?

-No se me va a quedar una nariz fea, sino me hubieran dado cita para operarme... –Habló firme pero la seguridad empezó a desvanecer a medida que hablaba, observando a Rey quien no había cambiado el gesto preocupado.- Lo hubieran hecho ¿Verdad?

-Sí, supongo… Pero si tienes molestias deberías informar a quien te esté llevando la recuperación de la nariz.- Sentenció ella. Hux asintió.

-Pues llamaré mañana… O quizá vaya al médico mañana.- Volteó hacia Kylo, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso. El vocalista alzó los ojos.

-Si vas a ir, intenta hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Recordad que mañana tenemos ensayo. –Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Y Rey vio aquella frase como una ocasión ideal para desaparecer entre las botellas y regresar a su trabajo. En breves empezarían a hablar de cosas que sólo les concernían a ellos.

-Sí, sí. No iba a ir más tarde de las nueve… -Kylo le miró con una ceja arqueada. Hux volteó a Phasma, quien también le estaba mirando con una cara similar. -¿Qué?

-Hux, las nueve es muy tarde.- Comentó Kylo.

-Entre que registran tu llegada, esperas y te atienden… Se te hacen las dos de la tarde.- Agregó la chica mientras Kylo asentía. Rey asintió también desde su puesto.

-¿Y me tengo que pegar un madrugón? –Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-Si quieres te llevamos a urgencias ahora mismo. –Habló en serio pero su tono sonó demasiado sarcástico como para tomarlo en cuenta como propuesta seria.

-Hagas lo que hagas intenta que no se te solape con el ensayo de mañana.- Hux asintió ante aquella frase de Phasma.

-No pensaba faltar al ensayo, por favor. –Habló, ofendidísimo.

-Más te vale.- Pronunciaron Phasma y Kylo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ensayáis temas propios o los que os pasa Mara para el local? –Habló Rey, lanzando una última botella y cerrando la bolsa por las asas.

-Mañana creo que toca repasar la nueva lista de temas para el jueves.- Phasma se punteó el mentón intentando hacer memoria.

-Suena entretenido.

-Lo es.- Sonrió Hux. Kylo asentía mientras rodaba el chupito con las manos. Entonces se hizo un pequeño silencio en lo que Rey retiró los chupitos de la barra dejarlos en el friegaplatos. Hux alzó la vista, observándola. Luego observó a Kylo para después dirigir la mirada a Phasma. Tamborileó la mesa con la yema de los dedos, formulando una proposición que no sabía cómo iba a sentar a ninguno de los presentes. Entonces escogió las palabras, golpeó la mesa con los nudillos y tomó aire.- Oye, Rey, te podrías venir mañana.- Y entonces sintió un pisotón propinado por Kylo de la forma más discreta posible, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Kylo habló.

-No creo que pueda, Hux. Seguro que mañana Rey tiene cosas que hacer.- Phasma se adelantó sobre la barra, observándole con un gesto de incomprensión.

-Pues… -Habló ella.- La verdad es que no tengo nada.- Dijo, con un poco de timidez. Los tres músicos voltearon hacia ella. Rey alzó las manos.- Pero tampoco quiero ser una molestia…- Phasma golpeó la mesa con el puño, volviendo a su posición inicial.

-¡Qué brillante idea, Hux, por todos los jedi! –Entonces fue Kylo quién se adelantó  sobre la barra, volteando para mirar a Phasma.- ¡Será como cuando vino tu padre y nos dijo que teníamos un problema de ritmo en el estribillo!

-¡Oh, sí! Recuerdo ese día.- Sonrió, alzando la vista y rememorándolo en su cabeza.- ¡Qué guay nos quedó al final todo!

-Escuchad…- Intentó hablar Kylo.

-¿Te viene bien venir mañana, Rey? –Preguntó Phasma.- ¡Oye!- Volteó ahora hacia Hux, emocionadísima.- ¡Podríamos ponerle el nuevo videoclip a ver qué le parece!

-¡Sí, en primicia!- Le respondió Hux, contagiándose de su entusiasmo mientras Kylo les miraba. Desaprobando todo aquello. Parecía que se les había olvidado que estaban invitando a Rey a una casa que no era de ninguno de ellos dos. Y Rey no pasó por alto su expresión, así que se acercó a él y le habló bajito mientras Hux y Phasma empezaban a divagar.

-Oye… Si te incomoda o no quieres… -Él la observó con la cabeza ladeada, casi ofreciéndole el perfil total de su rostro.- Yo digo que tengo planes y ya está…

-No, tranquila. Está bien.- Habló y le temblaron las comisuras, intentando darle una sonrisa que no llegó a mucho más que eso. Un leve temblor.

-¿Estás seguro? –Él asintió.

-¿Tienes cómo venir?- Ella hizo memoria.

-Creo que recuerdo el bus. De todas formas creo que sé la zona donde era, puedo mirar de ir en metro.

-Hosnian Prime.- Dijo él, inesperadamente. Rey le miró sin perder detalle de sus expresiones. Entonces Kylo volteó a verla totalmente.- La zona es Hosnian Prime, por si no la recordabas.-Ella intentó ubicarla en su cabeza.- Por la resaca y eso.-Rey asintió.

-Creo que sí que hay metro hasta allí.

-Entonces solucionado.-Sentenció él y Rey sonrió.

\- ¿A qué hora habéis quedado mañana? –Dijo ella, hablando ahora hacia los tres.

 

…

Habían quedado de diez y media a indefinidamente, según las palabras textuales de Hux. Y Rey se había vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta grisácea que le resaltaban su piel bronceada, intentando ir lo más cómoda posible pero tampoco con un estilo demasiado dejado.

Había parado por el camino a comprar algo de beber y unas papas para picotear. Supuso que comerían y hasta quizá cenarían allí, en casa de Kylo. Y lo que menos quería era ser etiquetada como gorrona en la mente de alguien, aunque tampoco pensaba en quedarse a cenar… Aquello iba a ser abusar demasiado y, después de la reacción de Kylo ante la propuesta de Hux de que ella fuera al ensayo, no quería molestarle. Pero empezó a pensar que quizá los gestos de Kylo no eran de desprecio, o molestia con ella directamente... Querían parecer eso pero Rey  no tenía la completa seguridad de que así fuera. Le daba la ligera sensación de que era una pose, una máscara que se había acostumbrado a poner. Y Rey sabía bien de eso. Sabía que daba igual qué tuvieras que esconder, lo importante era el muro de contención. Quizás ella lo hubiera pasado por alto, como todos los demás, porque a Kylo le funcionaba la táctica. Lo hubiera pasado por alto si no se hubiera fijado un poco más, si no hubiera sabido cómo mirar. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había delatado. Pero ahí estaba el muro".

Intentó no darle muchas vueltas a ese pensamiento y prestó atención. La voz robótica anunció por megafonía la siguiente parada y Rey se preparó. Era la que llevaba a casa de Kylo. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono, llegaba en hora. Volvió a mirar al frente y el vagón se detuvo, abriendo las puertas frente a ella y dejándola salir.

La estación era distinta a la que ella frecuentaba, esta parecía mucho más moderna. Con ese aire gris y futurista que intentaban inculcar en las nuevas estaciones de metro. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas y salió al exterior tras volver a validar el tiquete. Reconoció la avenida adornada con casas a un lado mientras el otro mostraba el inmenso descampado de las afueras que llevaba a las montañas.

 

Anduvo por la acera y no tardó en reconocer la casa de Kylo, una vez pasó la parada del bus. La furgoneta negra delataba quién vivía allí y Rey agradeció que no la tuviera dentro del garaje. Así podría reconocer su casa a la primera.

Se acercó, adentrándose en el jardín descuidado, andando por el sendero de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada. Llamó al timbre y no tardó en escuchar ladridos al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de unas pisadas. Kylo parecía estar chistando a la perra pero al ver que no hacía efecto empezó a usar las palabras. Rey sonrió bobamente y Kylo abrió la puerta, encontrándola con aquella sonrisita en la cara que intentó ocultar. Apenas dejaba un hueco para que Rey pudiera pasar y él le hizo un gesto para que esperara.

 

-¡Asajj, quieta! –Le gritó una última vez.- ¡Siéntate!- Y se quedó observando al animal. Entonces abrió de par en par e invitó a Rey a pasar.- Perdona, es que una vez se me escapó…

-Tranquilo. –Rey entró y saludó a la perrita quien la reconoció al instante y le mostró que se alegraba de verla otra vez.

-No hacía falta que trajeras nada.- Habló Kylo a sus espaldas, tomándole la bolsa para llevarlo todo a la nevera.

-¡¿Es Phasma!?- Escuchó gritar a Hux desde el salón. Kylo se asomó por el pasillo.

-¡Es Rey!- Volteó hacia la mencionada y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Avanzaron al salón y Rey se dirigió a saludar a Hux mientras Kylo guardaba las cosas que había traído.

-¿Qué pronto has llegado, no? –Dijo Hux con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil entre las piernas y una pelota anti-estrés en la mano izquierda. Rey se sentó a su lado, guardando las distancias, más que nada porque no quería cotillear lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, temía perderme pero al final no ha sido así.- Sonrió a la vez que reía y Hux le devolvió una sonrisa.- ¿Has ido al médico al final?

-¡Oh! Bueno, iré mañana mejor.- Rey asintió, guardando una mueca desaprobadora. No quería insistirle en que lo mejor sería que asistiera cuanto antes, evitando así ser pesada.

-¿Vas a querer tomar algo?- Rey volteó ante la voz de Kylo, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la cocina. Sujetándose al marco de la misma con un brazo. Asajj estaba sentada a su lado, respirando con la lengua por fuera. No se separaba de él en ningún momento.

-No, tranquilo.- Sonrió y Kylo no insistió. Regresó al salón y dejó una taza frente a Hux, quién le hizo un gesto amigable con la mano por habérsela traído.- ¿Ensayáis aquí en el salón?

-En el garaje. Tiene mejor acústica y ya tenemos la batería montada allí.- Respondió Kylo, tomando asiento en el sillón de al lado mientras Asajj se le acercaba, sentándose delante de él como esperando una orden. Kylo bajó los ojos y le negó con la cabeza. La perra gimoteó un poco, con impaciencia, removiéndose en el sitio y Kylo le negó ahora con palabras.- No, Asajj.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó Rey.

-Subirse.- Respondió Hux. Tecleó un par de cosas antes de cerrar el ordenador y dejarlo sobre la mesita del café, tomando ahora su taza humeante.

-Puede subirse al sofá si quiere pero al sillón no. Y menos cuando hay alguien.- Rey volvió la vista a Kylo, quien hablaba ahora.-  Ya destrozó el anterior por hacer lo mismo.- La perrita hizo ademán de inventar subirse pero Kylo apartó la pierna para que Asajj no se posicionara de pie, apoyándose en él con sus patitas delanteras. Así que volvió a sentarse, mirándole.- No. Vete a tu sitio.- Le señaló un cojincito que había en el suelo, al lado del sofá en el que estaba sentado Hux. La perrita no se inmutó.- A tu sitio, Asajj. –Se levantó y se dirigió allí, dando trotecitos alegres.

 

Rey observó con admiración la obediencia y el respeto que tenía Asajj con Kylo. Y hubiera dicho algo, alabando aquello, de no ser porque el timbre sonó y la perrita salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Ladrando con fuerza y estruendo mientras Kylo se levantaba y la mandaba callar repetidas veces, sin tener el efecto que había tenido ese “ _a tu sitio_ ”.

-¿Pero qué os ha pasado a todos esta vez trayendo cosas? –Kylo regresó al salón para dirigirse a la cocina. Cargando una bolsa con cervezas y picoteo que había traído Phasma mientras Asajj le seguía de cerca.

-Pues que hoy venía Rey.- Dijo Phasma, entrando en el salón y saludando a la chica con la mano.

-No sé si debería empezar a preocuparme que cuidáis más a Rey que a mí. Yo os dejo la casa para ensayar. –Dijo en un tono burlón tras apretarle el hombro a la rubia, quién rió ante aquella pullita.

-Bueno, bueno… A ver.- Hux alzó las manos.- Aquí todo es recíproco. Phasma se encarga de las fotos y dirige las maquetaciones de los discos, yo estoy con la discográfica para que tú no te agobies. Tú nos dejas la casa, compones y escribes las canciones, buscas los bolos y nos desplazas con la furgoneta.- Hizo un breve silencio antes de morderse el labio. No siempre, pero quizá traer algo más que varias latas de cerveza hubiera sido un detalle a tener en cuenta con Kylo. Prefirió seguir con su discurso como si no le diera la razón, luego hablaría con él en privado.- Y Rey nos sirve las copas en el bar y nos salvó de que nos desvalijaran y robaran los instrumentos el otro día en el callejón.- Rey observó a Hux con una media sonrisa, vaya que tenían aquel día como algo que recordar y agradecerle eternamente.- Y ¿Sabes? Creo que no se lo agradecimos lo suficiente. –Kylo alzó una ceja.

-No sé si te das cuenta de que sigo siendo el que más da y el que menos recibe.- Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.- Joder, ojalá me trajerais a mí una tarta de postre cada vez que venís a ensayar.- Phasma rió sonoramente y le dio unos toques en la tripa.

-¿Y permitir que el _frontman_ de nuestra banda engorde? No, gracias. Prefiero la fama.- Volvió a reír a carcajada limpia antes de dar una palmada.- ¡Tú, levanta el culo y vámonos al garaje!- Ordenó tras apuntar a Hux con el dedo índice.

 

Se desplazaron hacia el lugar. Atravesando la cocina y entrando por la pequeña habitación donde Kylo tenía la lavadora. Allí dentro había un acceso directo hacia el garaje. Kylo abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía guardada en el tragaluz de la galería, escondido detrás de un bote de detergente. Accionó el pomo y abrió la puerta, dando paso al resto del grupo y entrando él el último junto a Asajj. Kylo interpuso el pie.

-Vamos a ensayar.- Le dijo al animal, Rey no pasó por alto ese detalle y prestó atención sin que Kylo lo notara. Éste esperó un gesto por parte del animal. Entonces se relamió, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al salón. Kylo cerró la puerta.

-¿Dónde me pongo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Le preguntó Rey. Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Señaló un sillón.

-Siéntate allí, si quieres, y nos dices qué te parece. –Rey asintió y se dirigió hacia el asiento que Kylo le había indicado.

 

Hux afinaba el bajo de oídas, sentado en el suelo de rodillas mientras Phasma ajustaba cada membrana de la batería. Aquella era distinta a la del local por lo que Rey supuso que quizá dispondrían de dos… O quizá una de ellas era de Kylo y no de Phasma. Estuvo a punto de preguntarlo cuando Hux conectó el bajo al amplificador y se ajustó la correa del bajo para dejar el instrumento lo más pegado a sus costillas posible. Tan distinto a como solía llevarlo cuando tocaba en el local, muchísimo menos holgado y bajo.

Kylo también conectó una de las guitarras al amplificador no sin antes empalmar el cable con un pedal de distorsión, el cual probó varias veces antes de pasar la púa por las cuerdas. Haciéndolas sonar.

Alzó los ojos a Phasma y esta dejó las baquetas para sacar su teléfono móvil. Abrió un archivo y empezó a decir una larga lista de grupos a los que Kylo iba asintiendo, reconociéndolos mientras Hux se mantenía serio. Inexpresivo ante aquella enumeración de grupos que Phasma pronunciaba junto a la canción seleccionada por Mara. Rey se sorprendió ante todo aquel repertorio pero todavía alucinaba más con las caras serias y convencidas de cada uno de ellos.

 

-Cambiaremos algunas de las canciones que ha pedido. Ha seleccionado las más lentas de cada grupo. –Kylo afinó la sexta cuerda de su guitarra tras puntearla.

-Por la Fuerza, si no nos quedamos dormidos en el escenario será un milagro.- Hux se pasó las manos por la cara antes de conducirlas a su pelo, peinándose hacia atrás aquella mata engominada. Redundando lo que la gomina ya hacía por él. Parecía que nunca estaba lo suficientemente peinado para su gusto. Eso o que se trataba de un tic nervioso… Recordó que el chico estaba intentando dejar de fumar.

-Un milagro muy gordo.- Habló Phasma.- Creo que estamos de acuerdo en cambiar algunas ¿No?

-Sobre todo las de _Sabine Dion_.-Kylo volvió a puntear.- Prefiero cantar otra de su repertorio que esa pastelada que ha seleccionado Mara.- Phasma asintió, subrayando con el dedo la canción. Quizá haciendo una edición sobre el archivo que Mara le había enviado.- Pon también para revisión la de _Lady Jabba_.- Phasma la seleccionó.

-¿Cuál harías en vez de la que ha dicho Mara?-Preguntó la rubia, retomando las baquetas.

-Cualquier otra menos esa. Joder… -Alzó la vista.- Es de las primeras que sacó, ni de coña voy a estar media hora repitiendo los _samplers_ como si fuera idiota.- Phasma asintió a la vez que subrayaba esa canción también.

-¿Sólo como si lo fueras?- Anunció Hux. Kylo se detuvo y alzó la mirada lentamente. Rey contuvo una risita al igual que Phasma.

-Yo al menos intento aparentar no serlo, Huxie.- Bajó la vista a la guitarra mientras al atacado se le desvanecía la sonrisilla.- ¿Esa es la lista numerada?- Preguntó a Phasma, la chica asintió mientras dejaba de reír. Entonces Kylo miró a Rey.- Di un número del uno al cincuenta.- Rey se señaló, haciendo que Kylo asintiera con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-El treinta-y-ocho –Phasma recorrió la lista, deslizando el archivo a la vez que buscaba el número.

- _Imagine Krayt Dragons. -_ Leyó Phasma. Hux hizo un sonido gutural de desagrado mientras rodaba la cabeza, dejándola caer hacia atrás. Kylo rodó los ojos.

 

Phasma golpeó las baquetas a modo de cuenta regresiva y empezaron a tocar mientras Rey se acomodaba mejor para disfrutar de aquello. Reconoció las notas, pero las tocaban en una escala distinta a la canción original. Dándole otro enfoque y llevándola a su terreno. No debían olvidar que el local para el que actuaban no estaba dirigido a un público que aceptara su estilo de música. Pero ellos tres sabían encontrar el punto para sentirse cómodos en un registro de su agrado y respetando las limitaciones del Mos Eisley.

A Rey le apasionó el gusto que tenían, la forma en la que daban la vuelta al estilo original de la canción para pervertirlo un poco con un registro personal. Dejando claro que estaban haciendo un _cover_ pero dejando claro quién lo estaba haciendo. Y en más de una ocasión a Rey le gustó más el estilo que ponía la _Primera Orden_ al estilo original de la canción interpretada.

Saltaban de una canción a otra en un orden anárquico y sin sentido. A veces pidiendo que Rey escogiera un número, a veces basándose en el número al que estaba ajustado el volumen del amplificador de Hux, otras por el minutero del reloj… Así evitaban discusiones o perder el tiempo escogiendo una.

Rey se percató de que en los ensayos eran distintos. Kylo no se proyectaba, no actuaba. De hecho tocaba y parecía que lo hacía sin ganas al igual que cantar. Pero más por su expresión corporal general que lo que realmente sonaba de él. Su voz estaba impecable al igual que su guitarra. Y le vio tambalearse varias veces, desentumeciendo las piernas a la vez que se recargaba sobre la pared. Rey observó el sillón donde estaba y empezó a pensar que quizá Kylo tocaba sentado al ensayar.

Empezó a sentir algún remordimiento pero se le fue cuando vio que Kylo tampoco parecía muy molesto. Lo que parecía era cansado de toda aquella pastelada que Mara les obligaba a tocar noche sí, noche también. Entonces, durante el cambio de canción, empezó a puntear. Y Hux plantó las orejas de golpe.

 

-Oh…- Dijo el pelirrojo. Quién se enderezó de golpe al escuchar aquellas notas distorsionadas. Que iban y venían. Entonces empezó con un punteo agudo.- Ooooh, sí.- Habló Hux mientras se tronaba los dedos. Y cuando le llegó el momento hizo resonar las cuerdas.

Phasma entró con Hux al tono y Rey reconoció al grupo y la canción. _Huttesphere_ y aquella pieza era _Faithless_. Empezó a emocionarse por lo que vendría. Se aferró al asiento mientras disfrutó del estallido y Kylo empezó a cantar con esa voz rasgada tan propia de la Primera Orden, tan de su estilo. Y le sorprendió que después de la pequeña entradita vocal lírica de Kylo, Hux cantara el estribillo a coro. El pelirrojo cantaba con una sonrisa que no sonaba para nada en su entonación. Y en algún punto Kylo le dejaba tomar el papel principal… Hasta que llegó el final del estribillo. Donde Kylo siguió rasgando la guitarra y tomó aire. Y de sus entrañas, desde lo más profundo de su maldito ser sacó un grito gutural que dejó a Rey perpleja en el asiento. Si ya pensaba que la voz del cantante original era jodida, sacada del propio averno Dathomiriano, la de Kylo le pareció fabulosamente angustiosa… Y volvió a entonar aquella pregunta en su cabeza ¿Cómo **_narices_** lo hacía?

 

Hux parecía no poder hacer algo así y se quedaba al margen, observándole mientras sonreía, totalmente orgulloso de su colega. Phasma exclamaba de tanto en tanto, poseída por la emoción del momento. Estaba realmente entusiasmada por estar tocando aquello. Y llegaron al cúmulo final. Explotando y haciendo que Rey tuviera que entreabrir la boca para que no le estallaran los tímpanos.

 

-¡Hostia! Qué pasada.- Dijo Hux, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Hostia, hostia ¡Qué necesario era esto!- Se acercó a Kylo y le zarandeó, justo como en ese evento musical que Rey había visto aquella mañana.- ¡Joder, por la Fuerza jodida! ¡Qué necesario era!

-Kylo, apártate, creo que va a estallar.- Comentó Phasma, riéndose.- Nunca ha dicho más de tres palabrotas seguidas.- Rey estalló a reír al igual que Phasma.

-Es que nos estábamos durmiendo.- Confesó Kylo, estirándose para desentumecerse. El cambio vocal era abrumador. Pese a que su voz ya de por sí sonaba grave no era para nada comparable a lo que había salido de él hacía unos segundos. Y Rey no pudo contenerlo más.

-¿Cómo…?- Él volteó a mirarla hasta que escuchó a Asajj rasgar la puerta. Abrió la misma para dejarla pasar. El ensayo había terminado. Se quitó la guitarra volviendo a mirarla.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Él se alzó de hombros.

-¿El qué?- Kylo rió y miró a Phasma, intentando entender a qué se refería Rey, pero la rubia se alzó de hombros. Guardó las baquetas mientras les observaba. Asajj se había acercado a ella y ahora estaba acariciándole la cabecita.

-Eso.- Se adelantó en el sillón.- Eso. O sea… ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Esa voz ¿Cómo la haces?

-¿El qué? ¿Dices los guturales?- Preguntó Hux, quitándose el bajo y acercándose la funda con el pie. Rey asintió.

-Eso que ha hecho en el estribillo.- Hux asintió y miró a Kylo.

-Los guturales.- Le dijo, sonriendo. Kylo también alzó las comisuras en una sonrisa.

-Es todo por la respiración. –Rey se lo quedó mirando y Kylo desvió los ojos, como intentando encontrar una mejor forma de explicarse.- Es un conjunto de cosas. Es la respiración, la posición de la lengua, la garganta… Si cantas exhalado o inhalado. El micrófono también ayuda. -Movía las manos mientras Rey el mantenía una mirada expectante. Y le pareció verle con un matiz tímido, algo distinto a lo que veía en él. A lo que él proyectaba.- Pero depende de quién lo haga usa una forma u otra. Porque hay formas distintas de hacerlo… No hay una universal que funcione… Porque es un canto, claro.-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- No sé si me estoy explicando bien.

-Para nada.- Rió Hux.

-No, no… A ver, creo que lo entiendo.- Dijo Rey, siendo el centro de atención ahora.- O sea ¿Es como cantar usando la respiración?

-Usando la garganta de una forma no melódica. Es con una especie de grito aspirado… O expirado, depende de la disciplina.- Rey asintió y se hizo el silencio. Phasma se mordía el labio, mirándola. No le podía leer la mente de una forma literal pero intuía lo que pensaba, y sabía que la chica no tenía tanta confianza como para pedirlo. Se recostó en el taburete y observó a Kylo.

-Venga, va. Haz uno rapidito.- Él volteó a mirar a Phasma.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, venga. Uno rapidito, de esos en los que pareces un cerdo gamorreano.- Kylo rodó los ojos con cansancio y Phasma rió.- ¡No te hagas el ofendido que entre cantantes lo decís así!

Kylo tomó aire y volvió a prender el micro mientras se daba unos golpecitos en el antebrazo, haciendo tiempo e intentando buscar una frase que pronunciar. Rey agradeció internamente aquella intervención de Phasma y cruzó las piernas para luego apoyar el codo encima de la rodilla. Sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, más concretamente el mentón, y observando con emoción y nervios lo que iba a pasar.

Kylo tomó aire, respiró varias veces y alzó la cabeza como si cogiera impulso. Entonces gritó Y Asajj se plantó de golpe, observándole asustada. La reacción de Rey fue casi igual a la suya. No entendió lo que dijo, tampoco quiso averiguarlo. Pero cuando Kylo frenó Phasma silbó y aplaudió como si fuera una niña pequeña en un circo, tras un espectáculo inolvidable.

 

-¡Otra, otra, otra!- Le incitó. Kylo apagó el micro, desconectando el sonido de golpe.

-Otra no.

-¡Otra sí, venga!- Él negó con la cabeza.- ¡Venga, va! Que sabemos que tienes ganas.

-Para nada, lo que tengo es hambre.- Habló el cantante. Dejando los aparatos en su sitio y recibiendo a Asajj quién se le había subido a la pierna intentando lamerle la mano.- Bájate.- Le señaló el suelo y la perra obedeció. Entonces le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Pedimos unas pizzas?- Propuso Hux, cerrando el maletín del bajo. Phasma levantó las orejas y se puso en pie.

-¡Sí, por favor!- Le señaló. Luego miró a Kylo.- ¿Sigues teniendo la propaganda de esa pizzería?- Él se alzó de hombros  pero entonces Hux volvió a abrir la funda del bajo y sacó el papel.

-Yo por suerte sí.- Rey estalló a reír y Phasma abrió los brazos a Hux desde la distancia.

-¡Gracias por ser tú!- El pelirrojo sonrió victorioso. Volvieron a desplazarse al salón mientras Kylo marcaba el teléfono de la pizzería.

-A ver, vamos con lo difícil… -Se pronunció, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él.- ¿Qué pizza queréis?

-Yo quiero una cuatro quesos.- Habló Phasma alzando la mano.

-Mejor que sea familiar.- Dijo Hux alzando la mano.- Porque creo que sé cual vas a pedirte y paso de tener la tripa revuelta.

-No quiero escuchar ningún chiste de la pizza con piña si no queréis que os eche a patadas de esta casa.- Habló apoyando el hombro en la pared mientras seguía marcando, sin mirarles.

-No escucharás ninguno porque esa pizza ya es un chiste en sí.- Kylo alzó la cabeza ante el comentario de Hux. Éste levantó las manos en señal de tregua.- Lo siento, tío, pero me da mucho asco.

-¿Tú cual quieres, Rey? –Le preguntó Phasma. Todas las miradas apuntaron a la chica, quién no sabía si salir en defensa de Kylo o apuntarse a una pizza familiar de cuatro quesos.

-Yo…- Les miró uno a uno. Entonces se mordió el labio y miró a Kylo.- ¿Puedes pedir una familiar de la pizza de piña?- A Hux casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Y a Kylo se le iluminó la cara.

-No puede ser verdad…- Habló a golpes, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Kylo azó los ojos hacia Rey y le sonrió por impulso, sin darse cuenta. Luego pasó a mirar a Hux de forma vengativa.- No me jodáis…

-Parece que vas a tener que aguantar a dos fanáticos de la pizza con piña.- Phasma estalló a reír mientras Hux se acercaba a ella.

-Sólo faltaba que encontrara a alguien en esta maldita ciudad a quien le gustara esa guarrada.- Le dijo a Phasma, quién le acercó a ella, sujetándole por el hombro.

-Ea, ea. Yo estoy de tu parte.- Dijo, intentando consolar ese berrinche dramático mientras le acunaba.

-Y menos mal…

-También le gusta el cóctel coreliano.- Soltó al aire mientras pulsaba el icono de llamada. Se llevó el auricular al oído antes de mirar a Hux con una mueca de “ _Toma esa_ ”. El pelirrojo gritó angustiado mientras se tapaba la cara.

-¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¡¿Por qué?!- Phasma temblaba de la risa. Hux volteó hacia Rey.- ¿Tan duros han sido los golpes que te ha dado esta vida como para tener ese gusto horrible?- Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Yo estoy feliz. Así no me peleo con nadie por mi porción de pizza y por compartir mi copa.- Kylo volteó rápidamente y señaló a Rey, dándole la razón.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir menos solo en este planeta.-Entonces se descolgó el teléfono al otro lado de la línea y volvió a voltear para hacer el pedido.

…

 

Prepararon la mesa del salón para comer allí mientras Hux conectaba el portátil al televisor de Kylo mediante un cable gordísimo. Tenía idea de poner el videoclip editado y Rey estaba asustada, como poco.

Todavía tenía latente aquel vídeo que había visto el otro día. Y no estaba segura de querer ver otro y menos mientras estaba comiendo. Había visto las portadas de los discos durante una de sus búsquedas de información. Digamos que la imagen de portada del segundo disco que sacaron, “ _Upsilon_ ”, era lo más ajustado al adjetivo “grotesco” para Rey.

La composición era vertical, de fondo blanco y con los miembros del grupo colocados  por superposición en el medio. Aparecía Kylo en el centro. Llevaba una prótesis de látex enorme que le recorría todo el pecho y estómago. Y era desmesuradamente realista pues parecía que el cantante realmente estuviera abierto en canal y con las costillas al aire. Hux estaba delante de él, situado más abajo sujetando algo que parecían unos intestinos, los cuales llevaban tatuados el nombre del disco. Phasma aparecía detrás de Kylo, quedando visible hasta el busto. Le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos en una especie de abrazo extraño. Llevaba las manos y los antebrazos ensangrentados.

Se le revolvió el estómago al recordarlo y entonces llamaron a la puerta. Asajj empezó a ladrar pero se calló al instante en que Kylo chistó y le enseñó un premio. Se lo dio y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta.

 

-Tengo un hambre que me muero.- Comentó Phasma, dejando una de las botellas de refresco sobre la mesa del café.- ¿Vosotros no?

-Muchísima.- Hux regresó a la mesita a tomar un puñado de frutos secos. Regresó al aparato y prendió la televisión. Aparecía la pantalla de su ordenador y Rey se enterneció al ver que era la foto de un gatito naranja atigrado. Supuso que sería su gato. Phasma hizo un sonidito entrañable al ver la imagen.

-¡Por favor, qué cosita! No me canso de verlo…

-Pues el cabrón el otro día me clavó las uñas.- Hux se arremangó la camiseta de lana grisácea que levaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel moteada, propia de un pelirrojo, y la herida del arañazo.

-Algo le harías.- Dijo Kylo, entrando con las pizzas. Hux volteó ofendido.

-Sí, respirar.- Se bajó la manga y se acercó a la mesa. Kylo rió sonoramente.- Me muerde y me araña cuando está de mala leche porque no le dejo salir a la calle cuando hace frío…

-¿No es mimoso? –Preguntó Rey. Hux hizo un más o menos con la mano pero Kylo y Phasma negaron con el dedo por detrás de él. Rey sonrió al ver el gesto.

-Tiene días buenos y malos…

-Tiene días más malos que buenos, Hux.- Rió Phasma.

-Sí. Es verdad.- Confirmó Kylo.- Acertaste de lleno con el nombre de Cuddles.- Rey echó a reír descaradamente mientras Hux arrugaba la cara, mirando al vocalista con despreció.- Quizá el nombre que propuso tu padre le hubiera quedado mejor.

-¡Y un cuerno! O sea ¿Qué clase de nombre es Teodoro para un gato? –Dijo, totalmente ofendido y dolido.- Lo peor es que mi padre le llama Teodoro. Y yo le llamo Cuddles…

-Va a tener una crisis de identidad importante como no le pares los pies a Brendol.- Phasma abrió la caja de su pizza y tomó un trozo.  


-Creo que ya la tiene. Y por eso te araña.- Apuntó Kylo, tomando asiento al lado de Rey.

-O quizá te está diciendo que prefiere el nombre de Teodoro.-Dijo ella y Kylo asintió, dándole la razón y observando a Hux. Quien estaba empezando a mosquearse con aquella conversación. Hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo va a preferir Teodoro a Cuddles? Es ridículo.- Hizo un aspaviento antes de tomar asiento en el sillón individual.- Teodoro no es un nombre de gato.

-Bueno, el gato que rondaba el orfanato donde me crié se llamaba Leonardo… -Apuntó Rey en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verla y ella se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Tomó un trozo de pizza e intentó salvar la situación antes de que nadie quisiera profundizar en ese tema.- Y el gato parecía contento y responder al nombre, así que no te preocupes. Hay nombres de toda clase.- Dio un bocado. Rezando para que nadie profundizara, para que nadie le preguntara. No sabía qué bicho le había picado para confesarles aquello. Tardó casi siete años en contárselo a Finn y otros dos más a Poe.

-¿Te criaste en un orfanato? –Preguntó Kylo, observándola con seriedad pero Rey percibió ese matiz curioso y preocupado. Se alzó de hombros a modo de respuesta mientras masticaba. Hux entonces volteó hacia ella y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras la miraba asustado.

-Oh, perdón por…- Rey le miró, preocupada.- Perdón por lo que te he dicho antes de los golpes de la vida, no sabía…- Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No te preocupes. Está superado.- Les mintió pero es que no quería que siguieran por ese camino.- ¿Pones el videoclip? Tengo ganas de verlo.- Volteó a Kylo y se asustó cuando vio esa mirada. Ese gesto hizo que en su cabeza se encendieran todas las señales de neón de las carreteras nacionales, eran la advertencia casi cegadora de "no derrapes", porque al parecer no había sido la única en toparse con un muro y saberlo. Kylo se acababa de chocar con el suyo.

Él bajó los ojos, recorriéndola, antes de volver a mirarla directamente. Rey tragó saliva pero puso su mejor cara de póker, deseando que fuera él quien le apartara la mirada. Deseando que lo hiciera él y no ella, porque si ella le rehuía el contacto le haría saber que escondía algo. Y se sorprendió de la capacidad de Kylo para identificar esos gestos, casi tan aguda como la suya. Podría haber engañado a Phasma y a Hux pero algo le decía a gritos que Kylo no se lo había tragado.

Entonces el bajista se acercó al ordenador y abrió el archivo de vídeo, provocando que se abriera una ventana que llamó la atención de Kylo y entonces apartó los ojos de ella. Rey respiró con calma antes de voltear la cabeza hacia el televisor. Hux tomó asiento en el sillón, nervioso por la reacción de su pequeño público.

 

Y aquel vídeo era armónicamente diferente. Era bello y frágil, contrastando fuertemente contra la canción que sonaba. Tan dura y estruendosa pero que, pese a ser de ese estilo, se acompasaba con los movimientos de cámara; tomadas por algún droide capaz de grabar y volar.

Era impresionante, las tomas que aparecían en el vídeo eran espectacularmente hermosas. Aparecía un paisaje nevado, con laderas y montañas cubiertas por un manto blanco. Rey intuyó que se habrían desplazado a Hoth expresamente para grabar aquello. Un cambio de cámara recorriendo las copas de los árboles vaticinaba que pronto se realizaría otro cambio para mostrar al primer miembro del grupo. Y en efecto así sucedió… Pero Rey no esperaba aquello.

Otro cambio de cámara enfocaba a un lago en un plano central y fue acercándose hasta la orilla. El lago congelado presentaba una rotura justo en la orilla y Rey se escandalizó el ver a Kylo, con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua y el resto fuera. Tirado sobre la tierra nevada. Un escalofrío la recorrió de extremo a extremo, sintiendo un frío inmenso.

No sabía si estaba maquillado o si todas esas tonalidades moradas de su cara eran propias, pero era como si estuviera ahogado. Y entonces movió su mirada perdida hasta toparse con la cámara y la canción fuerte frenó para luego dar paso a un cello que a Rey le puso los pelos de punta.

Kylo volteó hasta dejar la espalda posada sobre la orilla y la cámara volteó en sentido contrario. Tomándole un plano cenital mientras él volvía a poner la vista perdida. Y por primera vez cantó a coro con la canción. Y la voz que sonaba punteó más los vellos de Rey.

La canción era triste y pesada, con un matiz nostálgico. Entonó agudo, muy lírico, y volteó los ojos hacia la cámara. Su pelo negro hacía un contraste brutal con el blanco de la nieve y el tono morado que ahora presentaba su piel. Y volvió a salir ese efecto que Rey no sabía si era post-producción o lo habían hecho ellos. Kylo hizo una pistola con los dedos y se apuntó a la sien. Accionó el pulgar como si se pegara un tiro, pero no movió su cabeza como efecto del disparo sino que bajó la mano mientras seguía cantando. Entonces, empezó a expandirse una mancha roja por la nieve. Tiñéndola y destacando todavía más el contraste de tonos.

 

-Oh…- Anunció Phasma ante aquello.- Oh, ha quedado de puta madre.- Pilló otro trozo de pizza. Kylo chistó a la chica mientras seguía observando la pantalla. Sosteniendo una porción.

 

Se cambió el plano y aparecía una extensión de árboles. Y una figura de negro en el centro ajustando algo a una de las ramas, subido a un pedrusco. Otro cambio de plano, también cenital, mostró a Hux amarrando una cuerda a la rama con la mirada perdida y triste. Y su piel, contrastaba casi tanto como la de Kylo. Y su pelo no estaba engominado. Rey le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Hux atacaba a su pulgar con nervios mientras zarandeaba la pierna, nervioso por verse en pantalla y por la edición del vídeo. Rey volvió la vista a la pantalla. Le gustaba más cómo le quedaba el pelo sin engominar.

Y entonces el Hux del vídeo suspiró, dejando salir un vaho que armonizó la composición de la toma. Se colocó la soga al cuello y observó al frente mientras la cámara cambiaba de plano  para ofrecer uno de sus pies temblorosos. Con dudas a si dejarse caer o no. Y volvió un plano a su cara, neutra y pálida.

Otro cambio de plano mostró a Phasma frente a un acantilado. Su pelo desentonaba con el blanco de la nieve. Haciéndolo ver rubio, muy rubio, en comparación a como lo tenía diariamente. Llevaba un abrigo y observaba al frente con los ojos llorosos. Y su mirada azul destacaba por encima de todo.

La canción empezó a mezclar sonidos rotos, usando el silencio como una nota más. Y aquel cello brillante era una maravilla. Rey volteó para observar a Hux y levantó el pulgar cuando el chico cruzó miradas con ella. Él sonrió y dio un bocado a su porción mientras regresaba la vista a la televisión.

Siguieron intercalándose imágenes de cada uno mientras se accionaban a cámara lenta, realizando la acción inicial menos Kylo, quién cantaba sin mirar a cámara.

Los “suicidios” no eran explícitos. Nunca se mostró a Hux ahogarse o a Phasma destrozarse contra el suelo. Pero quizá fue eso, el simple hecho de no mostrarlo, lo que incomodó Rey. Y se percató de que todos los vídeos de la Primera Orden jugaban a dejar incógnitas. A jugar con las dudas. Y con Rey funcionaban mucho, era muy curiosa y quería enterarse de las cosas con todo lujo de detalles. Pero aquel vídeo funcionaba también de otra manera, jugando con la mente del espectador y todo lo que podía ocasionar dejar un hilo abierto. Una incógnita. Haciendo que el público terminara de imaginar, potenciándolo todo a lo que el espectador quería.

Y terminó en un silencio, con Kylo mirando a cámara, mostrando una expresión de soledad. Tristeza, como si estuviera roto por dentro. Entonces alzó la vista y se desplazó hacia el agua. Arrastrándose por la nieve, dejando un rastro de sangre hasta que se hundió en el agua, burbujeando y fundiendo el vídeo a negro.

Entonces se salió de la pantalla completa y todos voltearon a Hux. Él observó a Rey con susto y esta aplaudió lentamente. Sin poder pronunciar nada, sencillamente porque no había nada que decir. No tenía palabras. Phasma se unió al aplauso.

 

-Es una pasada, Hux.- Agregó Kylo alzando su vaso.- Una puta pasada. –Se unieron al gesto Rey, Hux y Phasma, alzando los vasos y bebiendo tras el silencioso brindis.

-¿Os gusta?

-A mí me encanta.- Habló Rey, Kylo asintió.

-A mí también, es una pasada. Y a la gente le va a encantar.- Miró a Rey quién asintió en seguida. Kylo bebió sin apartarle la mirada. Ella sonrió y se adelantó para tomar una porción más.

-¿Cómo fue el rodaje de ese videoclip? –Preguntó Rey ahora que podía preguntarles directamente y sin confesar que era una cotilla en potencia.

-Duro.- Anunció Hux.

-Durísimo.- Agregó Phasma.

-No tenéis ni voz ni voto.- Empezó Kylo, con una voz grave y enfadada.- Ninguno tenéis vela en este entierro, no tenéis el derecho a decir qué tan duro fue.- Rey parpadeó perpleja y Kylo volteó hacia ella.- Se acobardaron. Y yo estuve con principio de neumonía durante una temporada.- Rey silbó de asombro.

-Vaya…No me extraña.- Miró a Hux y Phasma.

-Ellos dos se acobardaron al final y tuvimos que improvisar.- Hux puso una mueca de desagrado y Phasma rodó los ojos. Kylo se adelantó, hablando con la boca llena pero tapándose para no escupir.- ¡No me jodáis, os acobardasteis y tuvimos que cambiar todo el plan!

-¡Yo estaba enferma!- Se escudó Phasma, Hux gruñó con la garganta mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Qué bien! ¡¿No?! ¡Ahora quedo yo como el malo!- Se cruzó de brazos. Rey rió y Kylo alzó los hombros.

-¿Cuál era el borrador principal? –Habló Rey a Kylo, quién volteó a verla. Tragó para poder hablar sin escupirle.

-Phasma iba a estar retozando en la nieve, desnuda pero sin que se viera nada. Tampoco buscamos la censura por tomas explícitas en el campo sexual.- Alzó las manos en señal de tregua.- Ella estaría asfixiándose y las tomas de Hux iban a ser bajo una cascada.

-A ver, es que apostáis mucho por vuestro aguante físico.-Intentó defenderles Rey pero Kylo hizo un aspaviento.

-Rodaron mis tomas primero y cuando les tocó a ellos se acobardaron.- Rey se mordió el labio. Ya no sabía cómo seguir con la defensa así que hizo una mueca que daba a entender que había cambiado de bando. Intuyó que fuera de cámara tuvieron bastantes discusiones por aquello y Phasma se lo confirmó.

-Te pillaste un buen cabreo…- Kylo fue a reprochar pero Rey salió ahora en su defensa.

-¿Y no esperabais que lo hiciera?- Phasma cerró la boca y apretó la mandíbula, avergonzada al ver que Rey cambiaba de bando. Él volteó a mirarla.- A ver, que no os siente mal pero fue una cabronada…

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema.- Cortó Hux, alzando las manos. Kylo volteó a mirarle.- Cambiemos de tema porque acabaremos a golpes.

-Casi acabamos a golpes aquella vez.-Habló Kylo, levantándose y colocándose bien los pantalones.

-Pues por eso lo digo.- Kylo le observó con una ceja arqueada.- Algo me dice que te quedaste con las ganas de partirnos la cara… Y que todavía las conservas.- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Pues sí, sí las tengo ¿Para qué mentir? De hecho me están entrando ganas de reventaros la cara ahora mismo. A los dos.- Obvio hablaba en broma, y Rey lo supo más por la reacción de Phasma que por el tono tan en serio que utilizó Kylo. La baterista rió, llevándose una mano al pecho. Fingiendo estar ofendida y Rey sonrió.- En fin ¿Va a querer alguien una cerveza?- Observó a cada uno, esperando una respuesta y fue afirmativa por parte de todos.- Pues ahora vuelvo.

-A ver, en verdad fuimos unos auténticos capullos.- Confesó Phasma en voz baja a Hux. Él se mordió el pulgar y sopesó su respuesta. Pero terminó afirmando.

-Bastante, además…

-¿Pero os acobardasteis cuando le visteis salir del agua?- Hux y Phasma se miraron y Rey observaba a cada uno de forma intermitente.- ¿Tomasteis la decisión cuando Kylo salió, verdad?

-A ver…- Hux juntó las manos y apoyó el canto de los índices en sus labios. Volvió a sopesar y comprobó que Kylo no le escuchaba.- En realidad Phasma y yo ya teníamos claro que no nos íbamos a meter en el agua desde que llegamos a Hoth.- Rey boqueó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Sois unos amigos de mierda…- Soltó finalmente, en tono burlón. Hux asintió y Phasma también.

-Pero estuvimos cuidándole todo el tiempo que estuvo con principio de neumonía.- Dijo Phasma con un tono defensor, Hux asintió mientras se enderezaba.

-Estuvimos aquí prácticamente toda su recuperación.

-Y me disteis más problemas que ayudarme.- Apareció Kylo con las cervezas y le dio una a cada uno. Estaban ya abiertas.- Son unos amigos excelentes.- Habló con sarcasmo antes de dar un trago. Tomó asiento al lado de Rey, sin dejar de mirarla.- Unos amigos de diez.

-Venga, va. Ya está bien.- Habló Hux, rodando los ojos y dando un trago. Phasma hizo un gesto en apoyo a Hux y bebió también. Rey no pudo contener más la risita y estalló a carcajada limpia.- He dicho que ya está bien.- Repitió Hux, con un poco más de rabia.

-Vale, vale.- Rey alzó las manos en son de paz y Kylo sonrió ampliamente antes de dar otro trago.

 

Las conversaciones iban y venían con las risas. Rey empezó a desenvolverse perfectamente con Hux y Phasma, hablando sin miedo y sin tapujos. Sintiéndose envuelta en un ambiente amigable, un ambiente acogedor y seguro. Sintiéndose casi igual que cuando estaba con Finn y Poe. No era lo mismo, pero era distinto y no en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Kylo dejó de participar en la conversación para escuchar y nadie pareció notarlo. Se mantenía al margen, recostado en el sofá. Riendo y bebiendo con cada ocurrencia o chiste fácil que se hacía. Entonces empezó a vibrarle el pantalón y sacó el teléfono para dejarlo sobre la mesa tras adelantarse y poner los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Se le cerró el corazón en un puño y se sobó los nudillos, recordando la última vez que esa persona le había llamado. Tragó saliva y deslizó el puntero de la pantalla para desviar la llamada. Alzó la vista y se recostó, dando otro trago.

 

-Recuerdo que en mi primer concierto en directo vomité.- Confesó Hux. Phasma se adelantó en el sofá para ponerle una mano en la rodilla y zarandearle la pierna en un gesto amistoso.

-¿Y cuándo no has vomitado tú por un concierto?- Rey rió y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Cuando tocamos en el _Mos Eisley_ no vomito.- Se defendió. Phasma rodó los ojos.

-No, claro. Ya cubriste el cupo de vómitos la primera vez que fuimos.- Volvieron a reír las dos chicas mientras Hux negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero ya no he vomitado más. Y eso es algo gordo.

-Gordísimo.- Le apoyó Kylo. El pelirrojo asintió en agradecimiento.- Es un gran paso.

-¿Vomitas por los nervios?-Preguntó Rey.- La verdad es que la primera vez que te vi no me pareciste nervioso, sino alguien muy sereno.- Hux abrió los ojos como platos y Phasma tomó aire para seguir riendo.

-¡¿Hux?! ¡¿Alguien sereno y manso!? –Volvió a reír.- ¡Como se nota que no nos conocías!

-Oye, pero al menos la primera impresión fue decente.- Dijo Hux, dando otro trago. Entonces reparó en Kylo, quién había colgado el teléfono otra vez. Entonces cruzaron miradas. Fue en un nanosegundo. No dio tiempo a más. Hux preguntó con la suya. Kylo le calmó poniendo los ojos en blanco y bebiendo… Y entonces el teléfono volvió a vibrar y Kylo bajó la mirada. Colgó otra vez y puso el teléfono en silencio. Para cuando volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, volvió a recibir una llamada. Y lo depositó boca abajo para luego recostarse de nuevo.

-Pues yo creo que no vomitaría.- Habló Rey, alzando la vista al techo intentando figurarse qué se sentiría o cómo sería sentir el nervio tan fuerte como para terminar vomitando. Negó con la cabeza tras formulárselo.- No, no lo creo.

-Bueno, una cosa es decirlo estando aquí y otra a punto de subir al escenario.- Se defendió Hux, volviendo a la conversación.- Recuerdo que…- Se frenó en seco al sentir una vibración en su pantalón. Dejó la cerveza en la mesita tras levantar el dedo, pidiendo un segundo. Rey miró a Phasma.

-¿Tú vomitas? ¿O has vomitado?- La rubia negó.

-Nunca. Nunca he vomitado antes de un concierto.- Habló decidida.

 

Ambas empezaron a entablar una animada conversación que pasó a un segundo plano para Hux cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y observó quién le estaba llamando. Alzó sus azulados ojos a Kylo y pareció que dicho azul le congelara ante su proyección de terror. El vocalista le hizo un gesto, intentando preguntarle quién le estaba llamando… Y el pelirrojo bajó la mirada para asegurarse antes de tragar saliva.

 

-Es… Tu madre.- Dijo, enseñándole la pantalla. Kylo intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo todo lo que empezó a estallarle por dentro.

-Cuélgale.- Dijo en voz baja antes de darle un trago a la cerveza. Hux tragó saliva y bajó los ojos.- Cuélgale.- Repitió en voz baja, intentando no llamar la atención.

-Tampoco lo veo ridículo, o sea… Entiendo que sienta el estómago tan revuelto como para terminar devolviendo.- Habló Phasma en voz alta, sacando a Hux y a Kylo de su pequeño trance.- Pero lo de Hux es demasiado.- Rió, observándole y entonces vio su expresión de terror y preocupación. Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora vendrían las preguntas si Hux no le hacía caso y colgaba en ese instante.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Cuelga.- Repitió una vez más. Rey le miró, podía notar un leve temblor en el tono de su voz.- No me importa nada de lo que tenga que decir.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Phasma, pero para Kylo y Hux tanto la rubia como Rey estaban en un segundo plano. La baterista parpadeó y se adelantó a Hux, tocándole la rodilla una vez más con idea de llamarle la atención. Éste parpadeó y bajó los ojos. La llamada seguía insistiendo.- ¿Quién te está llamando?- El pelirrojo zarandeó la cabeza.

-Pero me está llamando a mí ¿No crees que será importante?- Kylo golpeó la mesita.

-Cuelga de una puta vez.

-¿No crees que será por…?

-Me da lo mismo. Cuelga.- Hux se quedó de piedra y apretó el puño. Volvió a bajar los ojos y se mordió el labio antes de mirar a Kylo a ras de sus cejas pelirrojas.- ¡Cuelga, joder!

-Pero… -Kylo se levantó de golpe y le arrebató el teléfono de un zarpazo. Se dirigió a la cocina, dando sonoros pisotones y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

 

Se hizo un silencio mientras le observaban largarse. Rey tragó saliva y miró a Hux después de desviar los ojos levemente hacia Phasma y darse cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. Mirar a Hux pidiendo alguna explicación. Este las observó de forma intermitente para suspirar y luego hacer un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Phasma le aguantó el duelo de miradas, azul contra azul. Como si hicieran un pulso el cual Rey no sabía cómo calificar ni saber tan siquiera quién lo estaba ganando.

Hux ladeó la mandíbula y volvió a negar haciendo un gesto con la mano. Phasma le escaneó de arriba abajo antes de pillar otro trozo de pizza y darle un bocado, quizá rindiéndose al ver que no iba a sacar nada en claro del bajista.

Rey parpadeó y observó la puerta de la cocina por la que Kylo había desaparecido. Asajj estaba sentada, poniéndose nerviosa y moviendo las orejas, quizá captando trozos de la conversación.

Y Rey pudo ver que Asajj estaba cada vez más desesperada, ansiosa por verle salir y quizá consolarle a lametones y cabezazos cariñosos… Porque Rey entendía aquel lenguaje animal y sabía que Asajj estaba captando una emoción potente en Kylo que requería de cuidados y empatía mutua. Empatía que quizá el vocalista solo compartía con la perrita porque era la única que, físicamente, no podía atormentarle y agobiarle a preguntas.

Preguntas que no quería parar a responderle a nadie… Y mucho menos a sí mismo.


	10. Sol Menor

CAPÍTULO 10: SOL MENOR

Se volvió a perfilar los ojos antes de mirarse por última vez en el espejo, analizándose y agradándole aquello que se reflejaba. Sus ojos de normal eran grandes pero con aquel perfilado parecía que todavía lo fueran un poco más.

Se relamió los labios antes de dejar el lápiz en su estuche de maquillaje para luego ajustarse los moños, haciendo tiempo sin querer. Quizá retrasando el momento… No sabía qué iba a decir ni cómo iba a enfrentarle una vez entrara en la tienda de discos.

Ayer por la tarde se fue de casa de Kylo una vez éste salió de la cocina. Le vio alterado y decidió despedirse y no alargar más su presencia, dejándoles intimidad. Ella ya no pintaba nada allí con ellos, no tenía tanta confianza como para estar presente durante la charla que tendrían con Kylo después de aquella llamada. Fue entonces cuando se despidió de él que bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, Kylo volvía a tener los nudillos en carne viva.

Y Rey intentó por todos los medios que él no se diera cuenta de que los había visto… Pero sabía de sobra que se había percatado. Kylo no era de esas personas que pasaba las cosas por alto, que no prestaba atención a los detalles. Y eso provocó que Rey cambiara su opinión sobre él, modificándola totalmente de su primera impresión en la barra del bar cuando discutieron a gritos la primera vez.

 

Tomó aire, las gafas de sol, cerró la puerta con llave y salió a la calle con un paso animado. Intentando calcular las palabras que decirle o al menos evitar el tema de los nudillos… Frenó sus pensamientos a la vez que se detenía en un semáforo. Empezó a recapacitar sus nervios y suspiró… Quizá Kylo se encontrara ayer tan perdido en su cabeza tras aquella llamada que no reparó en que Rey se marchó de allí para dejarles solos. Volvió a suspirar y a alzar la vista.

Cruzó el paso de cebra, giró la esquina. Pasando por la calle que daba de lleno a la tienda y no tardó en divisar el letrero. Sonrió por inercia y entró en la _Starkiller Records_. Abrió las puertas y Kylo estaba atendiendo a una chica que había comprado dos vinilos. Él alzó los ojos y observó a Rey con un porte serio pero, por primera vez, no amenazante. O molesto. Sino una seriedad típica de una persona que está trabajando.

Ella avanzó por la tienda, dirigiéndose a los estantes centrales, esta vez los que estaban cerca de la caja. Empezó a hojear, avanzando por los discos para hacer tiempo.

 

-Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día.- Aquel mantra, salido de la boca de Kylo, sacó a Rey de su inspección y alzó la cabeza hacia la caja registradora ¿Había escuchado bien? Y entonces allí estaba… Kylo sonrió. Sonrió a la chica y esta se marchó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rey se congeló allí mismo. No sólo por la sinceridad de aquella sonrisa y lo bien que lucía en él pese a tener un aspecto poco agradable a la vista por aquella cicatriz aún latente y fresca, sino porque había guardado aquellas pautas. Grabó las indicaciones que Rey le echó en cara no haberle dedicado tras su primera compra en la _Starkiller Records_. Y lo mejor de todo es que no parecía ser la primera vez que las dijera. La chica salió de la tienda y, una vez las campanitas cesaron indicando que se había marchado, Kylo volteó hacia Rey y la pilló mirándole descaradamente. El vocalista mantuvo un porte serio, pero este no impidió que Rey le apartara la mirada.

 

-¿Cuántos puntos me das por esa actuación?- Rey parpadeó saliendo del trance con aquella pullita inesperada.- ¿He aprobado o debo seguir haciendo prácticas? –Rey se quedó de piedra pero zarandeó la cabeza y respondió rápidamente, cambiando a un tono serio y poco sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! Cuánto lo siento… -Dijo ella recuperando la compostura y siguiéndole el juego, Kylo alzó una ceja mientras ella volvía la mirada a los discos, reiniciando el chequeo de esa misma estantería por segunda vez.- Pero me temo que ha vuelto a suspender.

-¿Seguro? –Rey asintió sin mirarle.- Tu cara no ha dicho lo mismo.- Alzó la vista y a Kylo le temblaron las comisuras, aguantando una risotada… Y si hubiera osado a reírse Rey le habría lanzado los discos, abriéndole de nuevo la herida que ahora adornaba su rostro.- ¿Vienes a por los discos?- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose sobre el mostrador. Rey fue hacia la caja.

-Pues sí. Vengo a por los discos.- Él asintió y sacó la bolsa de debajo del mostrador.- ¿Cuánto era? –Él se mordió una esquina del labio mientras hacía el recuento mentalmente.

-Treinta y dos esta vez.- Rey asintió y sacó varios billetes que le tendió por encima del mostrador. Kylo los tomó y redactó el tiquete mientras le devolvía el cambio.- He visto que no sólo has pillado discos de industrial…- Ella arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.- Tienes varios de electrónica. Concretamente _hardcore_.- Ella asintió tras sonreír.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Conoces a _Tatooine Dune_? –Rey alzó los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Haciendo memoria pero ni de cerca le sonaba el grupo. Se mordió el carrillo por dentro y negó con la cabeza. Kylo tamborileó la mesa con la mano.- ¿Tienes prisa?

-¿Por?

-¿Quieres escucharlos?- Rey se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa todavía más visible que la anterior y Kylo regresó al ordenador del mostrador. Tecleando.- A mí me gustan bastante.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Te gusta el _hardcore_?- Él se pasó la lengua por el carrillo mientras asentía con una sonrisa, buscando el grupo por el ordenador.

-Yo escucho de todo.- Encontró la carpeta donde tenía guardadas las canciones del grupo pero primero volteó hacia ella.- Desde _happy_ - _hardcore_ hasta _hip hop_ en jawés.- Rey rió con sorpresa tras dar un suave golpe en el canto de la mesa con los dedos.

-¿No hay algún estilo que no te guste?- Él buscó la canción mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-Cualquier canción cantada en gungan. –Rey ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sopesando la respuesta.

-El gungan es difícil de aguantar.

-Qué me vas a contar.- Rey sonrió y entonces él dio con una canción.- Escucha con atención.

 

Le dio al _enter_ y Rey bajó los ojos, intentando concentrar toda su atención en sus oídos. Bajó los párpados mientras sentía la mirada de Kylo posarse sobre ella como una pluma. Ligera, impaciente y cosquilleando en su piel pese a no tocarla.

Las notas de un organillo llenaron el local y Rey empezó a zarandear la cabeza al ritmo de la música cuando los bombos del fondo empezaron a marcar un ritmo muy propio del _hardcore_. Una voz aguda empezó a sonar, entonando una vocal a modo de coro. Y entró el _sampler_ que estaría repitiéndose toda la canción.

Miró a Kylo por el rabillo del ojo y volteó a verle cuando se percató de que la estaba mirando, observando sus reacciones y con una comisura levemente arqueada. Sabía que le gustaba la canción y Rey se lo terminó de confirmar cuando asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Es pegadiza.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-Le dijo, entonces bajó la mirada antes de encararla otra vez.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.- dijo con seguridad y Kylo la miró, creyéndolo y sonriendo.- Me gustan mucho. Los buscaré por la HoloRed ¿Tienen cosas subidas ahí, no?- Él asintió y Rey sonrió como respuesta.- ¿Conoces a _Forceless_?- Kylo asintió tras hacer una mueca amarga.

-Sí, pero solo tienen tres temas conocidos.

-¿Y? ¿Has escuchado el resto?- Kylo rió.

-¿Acaso tienen más a parte de _Insomnia_?- Rey rió ante la pullita y se cruzó de brazos.

- _Yoda is a DJ_ , por ejemplo.- Kylo alzó las cejas, sorprendido.- Y _Salva Fett._

- _Obicame Wan_ , esa la he escuchado en directo.- A Rey se le bajó la sonrisita.- Tranquila, no te pierdes mucho…

-Da igual, le has visto y puedes decirlo.- Él negó con la cabeza.

-En serio que no te pierdes nada si no vas a una sesión de ellos.- Se puso la mano en el pecho.- Te lo juro. Son muy sosos los dos.

 

Rey puso el codo en la mesa y siguió hablando con Kylo. Parecía que los martes no tenía casi apenas clientela y algo le decía que la chica de antes había sido una excepción, de esas que confirman la regla. La conversación pasó del _techno_ a música en distintos registros lingüísticos, cosa que fascinó a Rey. En más de una ocasión sacó el teléfono para apuntar los nombres de los grupos que Kylo le pasaba y él hizo lo mismo con un papelito, aunque fuera en contadas ocasiones. Tenía bastante registro musical, uno enorme, y Rey empezó a sentirse cohibida ante todo lo que él almacenaba en su cabeza. Sólo un poco, pero empezó a sentirlo. Y no le había pasado nunca, de normal ella era siempre la “experta” en música.

Y le fascinaba que Kylo tomara nota de cosas que ella le decía, de grupos que le recomendaba junto a las canciones. Y aquel gesto era lo que impedía a Rey cohibirse totalmente, sentía que Kylo también tenía la sensación de estar frente a alguien que sí entendiera del tema, y quizá aquello era importante dadas las circunstancias en las que él se movía; el maldito mundo de la música. Pero daba lo mismo, a ella le gustaba porque supuso él también tuvo que cambiar su opinión respecto a Rey. Respecto a lo que ella sabía y almacenaba en su cabecita alocada peinada con aquellos tres moños tan particulares.

Entonces las campanitas sonaron, anunciando la llegada de algún cliente. Rey volteó y Kylo alzó la vista, ambos fastidiados por tener que cortar el momento por un cliente, pero se destensaron al ver que era Hux quien entraba. Llevaba una carta en la mano y una sonrisa de anticipación que a Rey le pareció encantadora pero a Kylo le estremeció desmesuradamente.

 

-¡Tienes una cartita!- Dijo Hux con un tono cantarín mientras agitaba el papel por la esquina. Kylo tomó aire, intentando calmarse, mientras Hux ahora se acercaba a Rey a saludarla.- ¿Qué tal todo, Rey? Ayer lo pasé genial.- Ella sonrió y asintió, haciendo ademán de decir algo pero Hux parecía estar controlado por sus ansiosos nervios y alborotadas emociones, propias de alguien que sigue con el síndrome de abstinencia tabaquera. Dejó la carta sobre el mostrador tras golpear la madera y acercarse el taburete de detrás de la caja.- ¡Ábrela! ¡Ábrela y léela!- Kylo agarró la carta y miró a Hux para luego virar los ojos a Rey. Volvió la vista a Hux, quién sonreía.

-¿Es la carta de un fan?- Habló ella al ver todos los corazoncitos rositas que adornaban el papelito. Kylo miró a Hux para dejar la vista clavada en él durante un buen rato. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-No voy a leer esto delante de…- Hux le interrumpió.

-¡¿En qué categoría crees que estará esta?!- Dijo, adelantándose sobre la mesa y hablándole, olvidando por un segundo que Rey estaba allí delante.- Yo creo que es de las cartas pastelosas y pesadas.- Kylo carraspeó la garganta.- ¡Abre ya ese paquete, tengo veinte minutos de descanso y necesito diez para llegar al curro!

-¡¿Al curro!? ¡¿Hoy no comíamos juntos!?- Hux volvió a interrumpir.

-¡¿Quieres leer la carta?!

-Bueno…- Habló Rey, atrayendo la atención de ambos.- Yo creo que mejor me voy… Así os dejo con esa cartita.

 

Sonrió intentando aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible, pero fingiéndola. Odiaba sentirse como un florero, odiaba sentir que sobraba. Era una sensación que tenía siempre persiguiéndola como su sombra; sobraba en todas partes. Sobró para sus padres, sobró para muchas familias que intentaron adoptarla, sobró incluso para su familia adoptiva y tantos otros amigos… A veces, incluso pensaba que sobraba para Finn y Poe. Y ahora sabía que sobraba allí. Y le molestaba porque quería seguir hablando con Kylo, seguir descubriendo grupos y ver que empatizaba con alguien musicalmente… Pero tal vez en otra ocasión sería mejor. No había que forzar las cosas… Pero entonces la mano de Hux, sujetando su muñeca, frenó su salida.

 

-No, no, no, no.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza. Kylo tenía ganas de estamparle contra la pared, no quería leer la carta con Rey delante y parecía que Hux estaba en contra de esa voluntad.

 

Por Revan, no quería por nada del mundo leer aquello con Rey delante. Sólo la Fuerza sabía lo que había allí escrito y los corazones que había dibujados por el papel le indicaban que no sería algo sosegado… Tampoco quería que Rey se llevara una mala imagen de ellos dos burlándose o haciendo gracietas con lo que una fan les hubiera escrito de forma empalagosa. Conocía a Hux, y conocía la versión de Hux que intentaba dejar de fumar. Eran distintos pero el ser unos bocazas e insensibles era una característica que seguían compartiendo.

 

-¿No?- Rió ella.- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-Porque estoy harto de que la gente piense que no sufrimos ¿Sabes?- Kylo rodó los ojos.- Yo a veces me siento acosado.

-Cállate, Hux. Hazle un favor al planeta.- Kylo volteó la carta, leyendo el remitente. Aquel mensaje venía de Shili. Tragó saliva, recordó el caos que se formó en el concierto que dieron en Shili donde necesitaron a doce personas para escoltarles hasta la puerta del hotel.- Hostias…

-¿Hostias?- Dijo Hux, volteando.- ¿¡Ya la has abierto?! ¡¿Esta también lleva una foto!?

-¿Te mandan fotos?- Dijo Rey. Kylo asintió con una cara amarga.

-Recibimos correspondencia los tres… Pero es que la de Kylo es la mejor.- Dijo, dando un golpe a la mesa.- A él le mandan fotos, bombones, dibujos y relatos de toda clase…

-Vaya…

-Pero al final hacemos criba y nos quedamos con lo mejor. Lo más destacable.- Kylo alzó la vista, vaticinando que Hux estaba hablando demasiado.- Y lo mejor lo dividimos en tres categorías… -Alzó la mano y empezó a enumerar con los dedos a medida que hablaba.- Las Sexuales, Las Empalagosas y Las Emotivas.

-Las emotivas son mis favoritas.- Confesó Kylo, palpando el sobre. Notaba dos folios doblados por la mitad pero ninguna foto. Respiró con tranquilidad.- Hay cartas muy buenas en ese sector. Son las que releo de normal, hay algunas que… Te ponen los pelos de punta.

-Doy fe. Yo he llorado con algunas.- Confesó Hux. Rey sonrió con ternura. Entonces el pelirrojo volteó.-Lee la carta, venga, se me termina el descanso.- Kylo alzó los ojos y le observó para luego mirar a Rey y finalmente regresar los ojos a Hux.

-Voy a leer un poco primero…- Abrió el sobre y Rey contuvo el aire, emocionada por aquello. No sabía cómo podían ser las cartas que recibía alguien con cierto nivel de fama.

 

Kylo empezó a leer rápidamente, con una expresión neutra al principio. Se mordió el labio y apretó la mandíbula. Hux no perdía detalle de su cara, adelantándose sobre la mesa sin apenas darse cuenta. Entonces hizo un aspaviento mientras boqueaba, nervioso.

 

-¡Oh, por todos los destructores imperiales!- Rey le miró y Hux siguió alucinando con todas las emociones que estaba visualizando en la cara de Kylo, descifrándole cada gesto como si fueran jeroglíficos.- Qué carita se le ha puesto.- Kylo seguía sin alzar los ojos de la carta.- Es una sexual, es de las sexuales.- Kylo tardó en responder. Pero finalmente asintió con pesadez.- Por Yoda, tienes que leerme eso.

-¡¿Pero por qué!?- Gritó Rey con una sonrisa.- ¿Te pone cachondo o algo lo que hay ahí escrito?- Kylo estalló a carcajada mientras Hux miraba a Rey con sorpresa por aquel atrevimiento.

-Yo también lo he pensado a veces…- Dijo Kylo, mirando a Hux e intentando controlar su risa. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-No negaré que muchas de esas cartas me dan ideas y… -Kylo alzó la mano.

-¡Cállate, Hux! Me da igual, no me interesa.- El pelirrojo se llevó la uña a la boca. Ya llevaba varias de ellas destrozadas a manos de sus nervios.- Venga… Voy a leer esto.- Observó a Rey antes de bajar los ojos.- Intenta no traumatizarte demasiado.

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿Sí!?- Dijo ella. Hux zarandeó la mano, haciendo un sonidito para hacer callar a Rey, chistándola. Kylo carraspeó, no había terminado el primer párrafo en su lectura personal y ya había leído varias cosas para sí mismo que se iba a arrepentir de hacerle saber a Rey.

- _Hola, Kylo. Soy Ahsoka, de Shili, te llevé una camiseta que lancé al escenario durante el concierto del ShiliFest y no sé si recogisteis al final. Espero que sí porque me costó mucho de hacer_.- Kylo frenó el discurso y miró a Rey.- Sí, la recogí y la tengo guardada.

-Dale, dale.- Le dijo Hux, ansioso.

- _Me encantáis como grupo. Soy muy fan de los tres y me parece que hacéis una música excelente pero te escribo a ti, en especial, porque tengo una proposición que hacerte ya que me tienes bastante preocupada y quiero ayudarte como sea_.- Kylo hizo una pausa y apretó los labios antes de tomar aire y seguir. _\- No te conozco de nada pero tengo el pálpito de que eres un buenazo y en el fondo un tierno de narices porque esa actitud agresiva en el escenario puede engañar al resto, pero no a mí. Sé que eres un trocito de pan y por ello no creo que merezcas nada malo por lo que puedas estar pasando; He visto las entrevistas en la HoloRed, sobre todo la última que hicisteis para el Coruscant Metal Magazine donde dices que estás pasando por un mal momento._ -Rey se tornó seria y dejó de prestar atención a lo que siguió. Parpadeó, observándole con atención.- _Eso, sumado a que hace como que seis meses que lo dejaste con Aurra Sing (que, para mi gusto, canta como el culo y no pegabais ni con cola el uno con el otro.)-_ Hux rió nasalmente.

-Vaya que sí.

-Cállate.- Dijo Kylo. Volvió a aclararse la garganta.-   _No debes estar nada bien y me da que tienes bastante tensión acumulada. Y lo sé porque no ha salido en ningún sitio que estés con alguna chica, a menos que ya te estés relajando con alguna fan y lo lleves a escondidas…-_ Hux le miró fijamente y Kylo rodó los ojos cuando sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, clavándose como un cuchillo.- No me estoy…- Le cortó.

-¿Te estás acostando con alguna fan y no nos dices nada?

-¡No, Hux! Desde el primer disco que dejé de hacer esas gilipolleces, lo sabes.- Rey sentía que había pasado a un segundo plano, pero eran totalmente imaginaciones suyas pues a Kylo no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella se enterara de todo eso ¡¿Cómo podía Hux, con sus paranoias, permitir que alguien de fuera del grupo estuviera presenciando todo aquello?! Si Rey tuviera malas intenciones ya habría salido a llamar a la prensa…

-¡Sigue leyendo! ¡Sigue leyendo!- Le incitó el pelirrojo. Kylo suspiró.

- _El caso es que te juro que siento que empatizo contigo a niveles que superan una conexión extrasensorial con la Fuerza. Y sé que seríamos muy compatibles en un ambiente más allá de una relación amistosa_.- Kylo se detuvo, nerviosísimo. Alzó los ojos a Hux, quién le miraba con impaciencia.

-¿Qué? Dale, sigue.

-No pienso leer lo que sigue delante de Rey…

-Tranquilo, que ella ya está curada de espanto.- Habló Hux por ella y Rey alzó las manos. Estuvo a punto de marcharse si no fuera porque quería ver qué narices era tan fuerte que Kylo no era capaz de leer delante de ella. Ahsoka tenía razón y toda esa actitud de chungo ocultaba en verdad a un trocito de pan sin maldad ni rabia… Eso o que Kylo era bueno actuando.

- _Para ponerte un poco en ambiente, he de confesarte que sé lo que dice Aurra Sing de ti en un registro más personal.-_ Kylo se mordió el labio.- _En las entrevistas no paraba de decir que estaba MUY contenta de estar contigo y sé por qué lo dice. Todo en ti es enorme, no me fastidies, Kylo. Pero sea lo que sea lo que tienes entre las piernas, te aseguro que soy capaz de metérmelo entero por la garganta y sin despeinarme_.- Kylo tosió, tapándose la boca con el puño.- _Yo, personalmente, no te diré que no a nada nunca. Estoy abierta a todo lo que puedas ofrecerme y te aseguro que lo que yo te ofrezco no es poco. Soy muy activa pese a mi pequeño tamaño._ \- Kylo volteó el papel pero no había nada escrito por detrás así que pasó a la siguiente carta.- _Tengo fantasías contigo, no pocas la verdad. Porque puede que seas un trozo de pan pero tienes una cara de amo y dominante que tampoco te la quita nadie. Joder, Kylo, dime que tienes un cuarto de juegos en tu casa y que estoy invitada a jugar contigo porque me muero de ganas. Me muero de ganas por ser tu sumisa, me porto bastante mal y estoy sin riendas ahora mismo. Y necesito que alguien me las ponga…_

 _-_ Hostia puta…- Hux se empezó a morder el pulgar, negando con la cabeza.- Hostia puta, Kylo.-El moreno tomó aire después de lanzarle una mirada de odio a Hux, había cogido carrerilla para leer todo de golpe pero le había interrumpido. Volvió a enfundarse fuerzas.

- _No dejo de pensar en esas manos tan grandes que tienes agarrándome del cuello mientras me empotras salvajemente contra tu cama. Y si al final resulta que tampoco te va el BDSM no me importa hacer sexo vainilla._ _De ti no me importa nada que no te guste hacer porque puedo adaptarme, porque sé que puedo hacerte vibrar con el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido en tu vida. Y si me lo propongo puedo hacer que te empalmes todas las veces que quieras para seguir relajándote hasta que ya no te queden más tensiones que las que yo te pueda dar. Y esas también te las destensaría.-_ Se mordió el labio con lo que seguía y tomó aire antes de alzar la mirada a Hux, quién sonreía de ver a Kylo tan nervioso por aquello, lo estaba disfrutando en exceso pese a ser consciente de que Kylo se la iba a cobrar tarde o temprano. El vocalista tomó aire y volvió para leer el final.- _Me atrases muchísimo. Me pareces guapísimo y, como secreto personal, te diré que, aparte de tus manos, tengo especial debilidad por tu nariz.-_ Se detuvo, leyendo para sí lo que seguía. Creó un momento de tensión antes de tomar aire y leer con mucho esfuerzo las últimas líneas.- _Sé que la odias porque dices que no te termina de gustar pero te aseguro desde ya que una nariz grande puede dar mucho juego en las partes íntimas de una chica. Y esto te lo regalo como consejo de sexualidad femenina.-_ Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y Rey dejó de mirarle la nariz para fijarse ahora en las vendas nuevas que cubrían sus nudillos.- _No espero una respuesta… Pero al menos sí espero que te haya entretenido con mi carta y te quedes con ganas de verme pronto. Un beso enorme con lengua incluida. Postdata…-_ A continuación citó un número de teléfono, supuestamente de Ahsoka. Alzó los ojos y volvió a doblar los papeles. Hux largó un silbido de sorpresa y Kylo achicó los ojos.- ¿Ya estás contento?- Kylo hizo ademán de arrugar la carta pero Hux le detuvo.

-¡No la tires! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa!?- Rey se sorprendió ante el gesto de Hux.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- El pelirrojo parecía que no entendía aquella reacción, como si estuviera totalmente descontextualizada.- Hux, esta no es digna de almacenar…

-¡¿Pero cómo que no!? ¡Si es una maravilla! ¡Además, Phasma no la ha leído!

-¿¡Pero por qué tenemos que traumatizar a Phasma leyendo esto!?- Hux negó con la cabeza.- Esta carta no me la quedo.

-Encima que te da consejazos sexuales vas a tirar esa carta a la basura. Eres un desagradecido de mierda.- Le pinchó y Kylo gruñó internamente.- No sé cómo puedes tener más fans que Phasma o yo, te doblamos en cuanto a amabilidad…

-¿Amabilidad, tú?- Entonces pareció caer en algo y zarandeó la cabeza.- ¡Espera! ¡¿Consejazos?!- Abrió los ojos hasta tal punto en que casi se le salen las córneas del sitio. Hux asintió.- Mira, me da igual lo que pienses. –Se enderezó y guardó los papeles dentro del sobre.- Esto voy a tirarlo y la camiseta también.

-¡Pero no hagas eso, imbécil!- Le recriminó Hux. Kylo arqueó una ceja.

-Déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada. Esto no ha pasado.- Alzó la carta, sujetándola con dos dedos.- No. Ha. Pasado.- Habló a golpes a la vez que Hux arrugaba el ceño con cada uno de ellos. Kylo señaló a Hux.- No ha pasado.

-Que sí, vale. No ha pasado.

-Lo digo en serio.- Parecía estar al borde de un ataque.- Lo digo muy en serio.

-A ver…- Habló ella. Kylo y Hux voltearon hacia la chica, quién miraba directamente a Kylo, obviando a Hux.- No creo que sea lo peor que hayas leído, sinceramente.- Hux apoyó aquello negando con la cabeza tras recordar. Pero Kylo estaba estático, observándola y viéndola esforzarse por encontrar las palabras.- Ahsoka no te ha dicho nada con mala intención y creo que lo ha hecho más para que te echaras unas risas que para que te lo tomaras en serio… No sé si me explico.- Hux se sujetó la cabeza con la mano, apoyando el codo en su rodilla mientras Kylo seguía neutro. Ella le vio tragar saliva y prosiguió.- No se estaba burlando de ti, sólo pretendía sacarte una sonrisa o sencillamente que te dieras unos minutos de desconexión total, quizá intentando ponerte a tono pero es lo de menos.- Alzó las manos, como intentando gesticular con ellas. Las movió varias veces antes de hablar.- Lo que importa es que le importas y te aprecia, quiere que desconectes un poco de todo lo que te pasa.- Sonrió, recordando fragmentos de la carta y se llevó una mano a la nuca tras achicar un ojo en un gesto de terror contenido por lo que iba a decir.- A mí me ha gustado y me ha caído simpática la chica. Esos fans que hacen lo que sea por verte bien y que sigas trabajando son los que merecen la pena.- Hux hizo un aspaviento con las manos, dejándolas caer luego sobre su rodilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rey. –Volteó hacia Kylo, quien desvió los ojos levemente hacia Hux para luego volver a Rey. Zarandeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hux para luego estallar.

-Me importa un bledo con quién estés tú, precisamente tú, de acuerdo ¿Sabes?- El pelirrojo le hizo un aspaviento con la mano, restando importancia a aquella frase.- Esta me la voy a guardar, Hux. Vaya que si me la voy a guardar…

-¿Entonces conservas la carta?- Dijo, tergiversando sus palabras, pues sabía de sobra que lo que iba a guardarse Kylo era el momento para vengarse más adelante. El moreno frunció el ceño y le miró con intención de atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada. Entonces el pelirrojo bajó los ojos hacia el reloj y saltó de la silla tras lanzar un juramento.- ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho!- Kylo parpadeó.- Me tengo que ir, Kylo. Hablamos luego por la HoloRed.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- Le gritó el vocalista al ver que Hux se despedía de Rey con la mano y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y observó desde allí a Kylo, quién todavía sujetaba la carta con la mano.- ¿Entonces voy a comer solo?- Hux se alzó de hombros y observó a la chica.

-Puedes comer con Rey si ella no tiene nada que hacer.- Lo dejó caer. Él lo dejó caer, con aquella facilidad de soltar las cosas sin que parecieran importantes hasta que se analizaba la frase. Y justo empezaban a analizar aquello cuando tomó aire, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse y salió de allí tras largar un “Nos vemos” demasiado agudo para su tono de voz habitual.

 

La incomodidad creció en la tienda igual que crecía una porción de pan de Jakku tras mojarla con agua. Kylo apretó la mandíbula mientras seguía sujetando aquel papel en la mano. Odiaba a Hux enormemente y esa forma que tenía de llegar, alborotarlo todo con su personalidad para luego largarse. Evitando las consecuencias. No apartó la mirada de la puerta, mientras respiraba con furia. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba de pie, del impulso se había levantado de la silla, como si ese gesto fuera a detener al pelirrojo… Y recordó que no estaba solo. Que Rey estaba allí. Y por primera vez maldijo tener la piel tan blanca como para dejar en evidencia que estaba ruborizado.

Ella dejó de mirar la puerta para dirigirle la mirada a Kylo, quién parecía que acababa de padecer un cortocircuito y estaba reiniciando todo su sistema. Se mordió el pulgar y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa antes de comprobar la hora, no tardaría en ser la hora de comer y debía decidir algo. No iba a negar que la idea de comer con Kylo y seguir hablando de música le atraía. Le atraía mucho… Pero no sabía si Kylo estaba en una posición semejante. Y tampoco parecía que fuera a decir nada hasta que Rey le sacara de aquel trance en el que se acababa de sumergir. Tosió y Kylo parpadeó, aterrizando forzosamente en la tienda de discos y en su realidad. Volteó para sentarse sin apartar la mirada del frente, jugando a intentar desencajarse la mandíbula en un ademán nervioso que Rey no pasó por alto. Entonces le señaló la carta antes de hablar.

 

-¿Cuarto de juegos?- Le notó dejar de respirar y Rey prosiguió, intentando que no le diera tiempo a pensar en nada.- ¿Tienes videoconsolas en casa? –Kylo parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarla, pidiendo más explicaciones.- Tienes cara de tener más de una _playstation_ en tu humilde morada gris…

-¿Podéis dejar TODOS de decir de qué tengo cara?- Rey notó un forzoso tono cómico en sus palabras, pero hablaba más ese “ _algo-personal_ ” que parecía haber despertado en él. Rey le miró, arrepintiéndose de hablar antes de bajar los ojos. Y Kylo apretó el puño para luego cerrar los suyos con pesadez. Arrepentido de no haber usado un tono más suave, tamborileó la carta y fue a decir algo pero se retractó.

 

Allí volvió el silencio y con él la oportunidad de salir de allí para Rey. Apretó la bolsa donde llevaba los CDs para luego cambiar el peso de su cuerpo, en forma de ademán previo a una despedida. Y fue a despedirse cuando Kylo habló, sorprendiéndola.

 

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Alzó los ojos, mirándola a ras de sus cejas.- ¿O quieres… venirte a comer conmigo?- Ella le miró y sonrió con calidez.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer… Pensaba comer sola en casa.- Kylo le aguantó el contacto y Rey se relamió los labios.- ¿Conoces algún sitio?

-Sí, conozco un sitio por aquí cerca.- Dijo, algo más relajado. Entonces retrocedió, buscando la papelera. Rey no le quitó el ojo de encima.- Aunque luego tengo que ir a por Hux y Phasma, me los llevo a la discográfica porque hay que empezar a preparar la maquetación de algo que…- Se frenó en seco, dando otra vuelta ¿Dónde estaba la maldita papelera? Se mordió el labio, en realidad le facilitaba mucho el decirle todo aquello a Rey sin mirarla tan siquiera. Y entonces dio con la basurita e hizo ademán de tirar la carta pero cometió el error de alzar los ojos hacia ella. Y Rey ladeó una comisura mientras le miraba, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

-¿Vas a tirarla? –Dijo con penita. Parecía que no pero le había escuchado todo el plan, y estaba de acuerdo en todas las propuestas pues estar sola en casa no le hacía ningún bien. Pero no quería que tirara la carta… Tuvieron otro intercambio de miradas y Kylo suspiró. Entonces se apoyó sobre la mesa, mirándola.

-¿Por qué?- Habló pero sin agresividad. Rey parpadeó antes de morderse el labio por dentro.- ¿Por qué no quieres que la tire? Dame una buena razón.

-Porque luego te arrepentirás.- Él rebufó, alzando los ojos y dudando de aquello.-  Guárdala. Y te sacará una sonrisa en más de una ocasión.

-No me hace gracia sentirme tan bajo los ojos de la gente ¿Sabes?- Dijo, recargándose sobre la mesa, haciendo que Rey retrocediera ante aquella aproximación. Aunque solo reculó un poco.- No me hace gracia que la gente me tenga tan controlado cuando apenas doy información para que me controlen ¿Qué soy yo? ¿De verdad importa tanto con quien follo o dejo de follar?- Rey se alzó de hombros.

-Importa que hagas música. Y si de ello depende tu vida personal quizá para Ahsoka sí que importe.- Kylo le mantuvo la mirada y Rey bajó la suya.- En fin… Yo no debería…

-La guardaré.-Sentenció sin mirarla. Rey levantó la vista, observándole con sorpresa mientras Kylo seguía recargada y sujetando la carta entre los dedos, observando a un punto infinito de la tienda. Asintió mientras se acababa de morder el labio por dentro.- La guardaré, no te preocupes.- La miró fugazmente antes de levantarse y tomar aire. Movió el cursor del ordenador y prestó atención a la hora. En cinco minutos debía cerrar la tienda, observó a Rey quién le miraba con una expresión relajada.- ¿Vas a pillar algún disco más o nos vamos ya?- Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Nos vamos ya.

Kylo apagó las luces de la tienda mientras antes de ir a la trastienda a por la chaqueta. Llevaba la _bomber_ que le dejó a Rey la noche que salieron y ella sonrió al recordarlo. Con el paso de los días empezaba a guardar aquel recuerdo como algo divertido en vez de algo vergonzoso, y era una sensación agradable. Abrió la puerta y salió, esperando a Kylo mientras observaba la calle de lado a lado. Él cerró la puerta con llave y bajó la persiana sin apenas despeinarse. Su altura le permitía llegar con total facilidad. Bajó la reja de un zarpazo y luego colocó el enganche que la sujetaba al suelo. Observó a Rey y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

 

-¿Vamos en coche?- Preguntó ella. Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-No, vamos andando. Está aquí cerca.- Dijo, bajando la vista para mirarla.- Es un bar que sirven comida yaviniana.- Rey puso una mueca que Kylo no llegó a ver.- Con suerte quizá me han guardado unas sobras para Asajj…

-¿Asajj está solita en casa?- Él asintió y Rey desvió la mirada al suelo. Le sabía mal que la perrita estuviera sola tanto tiempo. Fue a decir algo pero Kylo habló primero.

-¿Luego te acerco al trabajo?- Ella le miró y frunció el ceño, pero Kylo esperaba una respuesta que Rey supo que no intuía por su cuenta.

-Los martes no trabajo, tengo libre.- Él alzó las cejas y asintió.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado.

 

Anduvieron por las calles hasta llegar al sitio. Hacía esquina en una de las calles más centrales del barrio. Un local completamente acristalado con un toque familiar y hogareño que a Rey encandiló desde el primer segundo que lo vio. Disponía de mesas dentro y fuera del local, Kylo decidió tomar asiento fuera y Rey se sentó frente a él. No tardó en tomar una carta y empezar a hojear el menú. Reconocía los paltos yavinianos gracias a Poe y, aunque en su opinión él los hacía mejor que nadie, no le haría el feo a Kylo de no darse el gusto y comer un buen filete con patatas y salsa yaviniana. Sus ojos vagaron por la carta hasta llegar a ese punto, observó el precio y se tranquilizó al ver que el sitio no era para nada caro. Pediría una cerveza para beber, le apetecía mucho todo aquello, se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensar en la salsa rebañando la carne. Se mordió el labio para luego doblar la carta de nuevo y mirar a Kylo, quien buscaba con los ojos a alguien que les atendiera. Alzó la mano sin hacer un gesto muy excesivo y un camarero salió a atenderles.

 

-Ponme una cerveza agárica.- Empezó él. Rey se adelantó sobre la mesa, mostrando los dos dedos antes de hablar.

-Que sean dos, por favor.- El camarero asintió y volvió a mirar a Kylo, quién volteó hacia Rey.

-¿Tienes claro lo que vas a pedir?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Yo quiero lo de siempre.- Se recostó en la silla y el camarero asintió, entonces miró a Rey.

-Para mí un filete de pez reptador, con salsa yaviniana y patatas rústicas.- El camarero asintió tras sonreír y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Rey pasó de mirar la puerta por la que había desaparecido el camarero para observar a Kylo, quién tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en su cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, has elegido bien.- Rey sonrió y se cruzó de piernas mientras le mantenía la mirada.- Algo me dice que eso ya lo has probado antes.

-Ese algo te informa bien.- Habló tras su sonrisa y Rey decidió explayarse.- Poe es de Yavin. De Yavin 4 concretamente.- Kylo la escuchaba con atención, resultando ser algo que Rey apreciaba mucho. Por tanto, siguió hablando.- Muchas veces he cenado en su casa y Poe prepara filetes de pez reptador. Lo que me tiene un poco preocupada es la salsa.- Kylo frunció levemente el ceño y Rey rió tras hacer un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no se preocupara.- Es que él lo hace casero. Poe es muy de preparar las cosas él, de hacerlo todo él básicamente. Y no creo que sepan igual de bien las dos.

-Aquí las salsas también las hacen ellos, no te creas. Son yavinianos, les encanta hacerlo todo ellos mismos.- Les defendió Kylo, ahora Rey era quién escuchaba con interés.- A mí tampoco me gustan las cosas “preparadas”.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que no me gusten.

-No, es cierto. No lo has dicho.- Ella alzó una comisura.- Pero estaba implícito. Si no, no estarías preocupada.- Ella bajó la mirada, sonriendo. Entonces le camarero apareció con las cervezas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Kylo tomó la suya y dio un trago.- Así que Poe es yaviniano.- Rey asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. Se relamió el bigotillo, quitándose la espuma con la lengua y tragando antes de hablar.

-Sí. Yaviniano y orgulloso de ello.- Dijo ella riendo, citando las palabras de Poe e intentando calcar su tonito altruista. Suspiró mientras ponía la vista perdida, echándoles de menos en ese instante.

-¿Están de vacaciones? –Ella asintió con la cabeza. Kylo rodó la cerveza sobre la mesa sin despegarla de la superficie, haciendo chirriar el cristal en un sonido leve.- ¿Cuándo los tendrás de vuelta?

-El miércoles que viene.- Kylo asintió.- He notado su ausencia casi tanto como si hubiera perdido el brazo.- Comentó en un tono de humor que escondía una verdad amarga. Verdad que no pasó desapercibida para Kylo.

-Tranquila. En breves volverás a tenerlos por aquí.- Ella sonrió para luego asentir mientras volvía a sujetar su cerveza. Él empezó a puntearse el canto del pulgar con la uña, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación. Decidió tirar por lo seguro y por algo que antes se había quedado a medias.- No pensé que fueras una melómana.- Ella sonrió y bebió antes de enfrentarle.

-Di mejor que en realidad tenías otra imagen de mí.- Él apretó los labios antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Pues más o menos parecida a la que tenías tú de mí. –Ella se relamió el lamio antes de asentir también con la cabeza.- Bastante parecida.

-La imagen de un gilipollas.

-La imagen de una becaria barata.- Rey frunció el ceño y él sonrió victorioso. Dejó la cerveza para apoyarse ahora sobre la mesa.- ¿De dónde viene todo ese interés por la música? Quiero decir, he visto los discos que compras. Y no son moco de pavo, no son discos que compra cualquiera...- Ella se alzó de hombros ante aquellos halagos indirectos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiendo con insistencia un padrastro en su dedo meñique. Tomando fuerzas para hablar del orfanato, aunque solo fuera un poco por encima.

-En el orfanato había una pequeña biblioteca con una sala todavía más pequeña, una sala que tenía un tocadiscos y estanterías con vinilos. No iba nadie, a nadie le interesaba eso. Los otros preferían jugar o pintar. Y a mí me encantaba poner los discos y verlos girar mientras sonaban.- Hablaba con un tono que evocaba a nostalgia, tono que Kylo reconoció a la legua. Pero era un matiz amargo, no era una nostalgia de las agradables. Una nostalgia simpática que se recuerde con frecuencia intentando revivir el momento rememorado. No. Era una nostalgia áspera y que escocía recordar.- Jugaba a que controlaba lo que iba a salir por los altavoces. Levantaba la aguja, cambiaba la velocidad… Eso era una putada a veces ¿Sabes?- Kylo alzó las comisuras.

-Pones una canción rápida y luego, cuando la escuchas en su ritmo normal, se te hace lenta.

-Lentísima.- Habló ella.- Hay canciones lentas que deberían ser rápidas.- Él asintió con decisión.

-Apoyo la moción. –Dijo, bebiendo y desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del local. Esperando encontrar al camarero saliendo con sus pedidos aunque, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, tardarían un poco en servirles.

 

Rey bebió pero no llegó a tragar el líquido. No esperaba verle. No esperaba encontrar su cabeza rapada detrás de Kylo, subiendo por la calle con la vista clavada al suelo. Un incendio se propagó en su interior y estalló en sudor a la vez que dejó de escuchar todo. Incluso Kylo le dijo algo, pero ella no prestó atención. No podía. Todo se había silenciado. Y debía actuar. Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa a la vez que se levantaba con velocidad. Y le dijo algo a Kylo. Algo como “Tengo que ir al baño” pero de una forma que ni ella misma se entendió. No podía apenas hablar. No podía pensar, ni gesticular ni mucho menos vocalizar.

Entró en el local, sofocada hasta el punto de estar al borde de la hiperventilación. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras volteaba, observando la cristalera  y la calle a través de ella. Vio a Kylo con una mueca de susto en su cara, observando hacia el interior a través de las ventanas. Sin levantarse del sitio. Pero entonces Maul pasó por delante y ella se enclaustró en el baño. Cerrando la puerta con el pestillo y sentándose sobre la tapa del váter.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y apretó la carcasa de plástico, casi a punto de resquebrajarla en su mano. Ejerciendo una fuerza de la cual no era para nada consciente, pero ¿Acaso era consciente de algo en ese momento? Temía que Maul la hubiera visto entrar. Y entonces temió más por su futuro, por los siguientes días. Maul rondaba su barrio, buscándola. Y ella sentía que ya no saldría a la calle tranquila porque podría encontrarle. Podría encontrarle de frente o, peor aún, no ser consciente de que él la había visto salir de su casa. Dándole así la indicación de dónde vivía. Y, por tanto, brindándole la oportunidad de estar esperándola una noche en su portal.

Empezó a sollozar inconscientemente mientras respiraba con sonoridad a través de la garganta, perdiéndose en sus nervios. Maul no era capaz de matarla, o eso quería pensar... Zarandeó la cabeza, apartándose del extremo, temiendo por verse envuelta en una situación de aquel calibre. De haber dejado entrar en su vida a alguien capaz de hacerle algo así.

Siguió descontrolando su respiración sin saberlo. No sabía si Maul sería capaz de llegar a ese extremo, pero lo que sí sabía es que él no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería; Volver con ella. Y si para ello tenía que amenazarla, acosarla o cualquier otra cosa era probable que lo hiciera.

Apretó más la carcasa, apretó también su puño clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Temblando, perdida y fuera de control. Se le nublaba la vista y empezaba a sentir que todo se volvía negro hasta que escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado.

 

-¿Rey? ¿Rey?... –Ella pareció salir de su trance. Alzó la cara y dejó de respirar. Escuchó un resoplido.- Joder, no me fastidies que se ha ido.- Entonces ella abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que se encontraba y Kylo volteó asustado ante aquella reacción.- Joder, qué susto. Creí que te habías caído por el… -Y se percató de la expresión de puro horror que lucía Rey. Una expresión que se le contagió y más cuando la vio hiperventilando. Se adelantó un poco.- ¿Pasa algo? –Ella parecía estar fuera de sí, con la vista perdida. Como si reaccionar a su voz fuera lo último que hubiera hecho, gastando con esa acción toda la cordura que le quedaba. Y cuando sintió la mano de Kylo sujetarle el hombro desnudo parpadeó. Mirándole, encontrando aquellos ojos marrones y su cara con el surco de aquella herida que empezaba a cicatrizar en su cara.- ¿Rey, estás bien?

 

Y no pudo más. No pudo contenerlo más y sabía que se arrepentiría, que se arrepentiría de confiar en él y cargarle otro peso más a su espalda. Pero es que… Sencillamente ella ya no podía soportarlo más. Tragó saliva mientras apretaba el puño otra vez.

 

-¿R-recuerdas mi teléfono, el que rompí?- Kylo parpadeó, haciendo memoria, hasta que asintió en silencio. Observándola. Ella volvió a hiperventilar.- Me están acosando, Kylo.- Él achicó los ojos debido al fruncimiento de ceño que causó aquella frase.- Mi ex novio. Ha venido desde Dathomir para buscarme. –Él se quedó estático, escuchándola. Con una expresión neutra, dándole espacio para que Rey hablara, parecía que lo necesitaba. Y más teniendo en cuenta que había alguien capaz de pegarse un viaje tan extremo de Dathomir hasta aquel barrio de Tatooine sólo para acosarla.- Quiere volver conmigo. O sea, rompí el teléfono porque me llamaba. Estuvo mandándome mensajes sin parar. No paró de hacerlo, de llamarme. Ahora me busca por mi barrio, le he visto, estoy segura de que era él.- El llanto hipado en el que había entrado le impedía hablar en un mismo tono de voz, provocando que Rey tuviera que entrecortarse al hablar, dejando palabras a medio terminar.- Está aquí. Y no se irá, no se irá hasta que me vea y hable conmigo y no sé… No sé que va… Yo… - Kylo apretó la mandíbula mientras la miraba hasta que decidió desviar los ojos hacia la puerta por donde había entrado a los lavabos.- Está rondando el barrio. –Volteó hacia ella.- Me está buscando. Me está buscando, Kylo. Me está buscando. –Ella tenía la vista perdida, casi tanto como lo estaba ella en aquel manto de horror que la había cubierto.

-¿Quieres que entremos dentro?- Ella encontró una senda con su voz y le miró directamente.- ¿Quieres que entremos a comer dentro del local? Nos sentamos en una esquina, lejos de las ventanas.- Rey tragó saliva y con ella el sollozo. Bajó la mirada antes de sorber la nariz y asentir. Kylo se enderezó, había adoptado una postura encorvada con tal de quedar a la altura de Rey sin darse cuenta. Apartó la mano de ella y le dejó espacio para que la chica saliera delante. Pero en el momento en el que Rey abrió la puerta, retrocedió con horror, cerrándola y temblando. Temblando como si estuviera sufriendo una réplica sísmica del terremoto emocional anteriormente experimentado dentro del cubículo. Y Kylo se asustó ante su reacción pero no tardó en atar cabos. Rey no podía hablar, boqueaba. Se había puesto pálida.

 

-¿Le has visto?- Rey asintió mientras seguía apoyando la espalda en la pared. Intentando atravesarla inútilmente.- ¿Está sentado en el local?- Volvió a asentir.- ¿Dentro?- Nuevamente asintió a la vez que boqueaba, intentando atrapar el aire que empezaba a echar en falta. Kylo se mordió el labio y se acercó a ella. La tomó por el brazo y la condujo al cubículo, sentándola en la tapa del váter de las chicas y quedando él en cuclillas frente a ella.- Dame el teléfono.- Pidió y ella se lo ofreció. Kylo tecleó su número y lo guardó en la agenda de Rey. Entonces se llamó a sí mismo y guardó el número de la chica.- Te he dado mi teléfono por si quieres llamarme o por si Maul entra al baño o por lo que sea.- Intentó explicarse pero sólo sentía que le estaba enfundando más pánico a la chica, quién asentía a cada palabra.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Entonces Rey puso una mueca amarga.

No, no, no… No, le estaba amargando el día a Kylo. Ella, como siempre. Un problema más. Ya lo era para Finn y Poe desde su perspectiva, ahora también para Kylo. Se sujetó los brazos, abrazándose mientras bajaba la mirada. Presa de su propio pánico y avergonzada por causar todo aquello sin poder remediarlo. Kylo puso la mano sobre la de Rey y su calor corporal fue otro aterrizaje forzoso en tierra para ella, quién alzó la mirada.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Pero… La comida…

-Puedo pedir que nos la pongan para llevar.- Ella asintió, calmada ante aquello y Kylo se relajó al ver que Rey se había destensado un poco.- Pido la comida para llevar y nos vamos donde quieras. Nos vamos a un parque, nos vamos a una calle, nos vamos…- Ella negaba con la cabeza y a Kylo se le acababan las ideas, empezando a aflojar y a rebajar el nivel de su voz a medida que se le acababan los lugares públicos.- O te llevo a tu casa y…

-¿Podemos ir a la tuya?- Él retrocedió un poco, sorprendido por aquello. Se alzó de hombros a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para luego asentir con la misma.

-Sí, podemos ir a  mi casa.- Ella asintió pero se tensó de nuevo cuando Kylo apartó la mano de la suya.- Vale. Vamos a hacer esto. Vas a quedarte aquí en el baño.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Yo voy a pedir la comida para llevar, nos la van a envolver y tú te vas a deshacer esos moños que te haces siempre.- Rey llevó una mano por inercia a su cabeza, palpándose su peinado característico.-  Y podemos hacer dos cosas.- Ella le observó, atenta.- Una; traigo el coche, aparco aquí delante y nos vamos directos. O, una vez tengan la comida; vamos andando hasta el coche que está aparcado cerca de la tienda.- Rey sopesó su respuesta. Quería pedirle la primera opción para evitar que Maul les viera, evitando así que la mierda salpicara a Kylo si Maul le asociaba a ella. Pero no quería causarle más molestias de las que ya se estaba tomando. Al ver que Rey no decidía nada, Kylo habló.- ¿Traigo el coche? –Ella le miró para luego bajar los ojos y asentir con pesadez y remordimiento. Él sonrió de medio lado y llevó una mano a su espalda, acariciándola.- Tranquila. Tienes mi teléfono ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-¿Cómo es Maul? –Le preguntó. Ella sorbió otra vez.

-Tiene la cabeza rapada. Tatuajes, muchos tatuajes. En brazos, piernas… Incluso en la cara.- Kylo asintió a cada dato que Rey daba.- Lleva piercings. –Él volvió a asentir.- Tiene los ojos marrón claro. Muy claro, casi parecen rojos o amarillos.

-¿Es muy alto? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tanto como tú.- Aquello hizo que las comisuras de Kylo temblaran hasta formar una suave risa. Risa que se le contagió a Rey, largando una exhalación tras la misma.

-Voy a salir y te escribo para decirte donde está.- Rey asintió.- Y volveré a por ti aquí, al baño, para irnos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Kylo se levantó.

-Vuelvo antes de que puedas decir “Tarta de arándano”. –Dijo entre risas, haciendo referencia a una película. Y aquello hizo que Rey se despejara y respondiera ante el estímulo, reconociéndola.

-“Tárta de arándano”.- Habló, entonando y Kylo volteó a verla.- _Porg Fiction_. Un clásico.- Kylo sonrió.

-Vuelvo en seguida “ _Honey Bunny_ ”.- Le sonrió una última vez y Rey cerró la puerta de su cubículo.

 

Rey alzó las piernas, abrazándose las rodillas y sujetando el teléfono frente a ella. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería gratuita y la actualizó para luego buscar el teléfono de Kylo pero no le encontraba buscando por la K. Se quedó pensativa y empezó a chequear su lista de contactos, que estaba bastante vacía desde el cambio de teléfono. Y entonces lo vio.

-Oh…- Dijo ante la sorpresa. Y sonrió.

 Sonrió al ver que se había guardado con el nombre de “Energúmeno”, haciendo honor a su primer encuentro. Rey rió mediante una exhalación otra vez, sorbió su nariz a la vez que abría el chat. Kylo se conectó y apareció como que estaba escribiendo.

 

-Está dentro, en una de las mesas que hay en la cristalera.

-Ok.

 

Respondió Rey, luego se mordió el labio mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con el teléfono. No había nada más escueto, asqueroso y borde. Kylo volvió a aparecer como que estaba escribiendo.

 

-Aparcaré el coche frente al local, en doble fila. Deshazte los moños y ponte las gafas de sol que llevas en la cabeza.

 

Rey alzó los ojos de la pantalla y se palpó justo en la cabellera. Desencajó la mandíbula una vez sus dedos tocaron las gafas de Finn que se habría puesto aquella mañana sin darse cuenta. Se sintió estúpida pero aliviada de ver que tenía algo con lo que ocultarse. Así que hizo caso del consejo de Kylo y empezó a deshacerse los moños uno a uno mientras intentaba calmarse, los nervios no iban a llevarla a ninguna parte… Pero es que perdía el control cuando se trataba de Maul, esta vez en un sentido negativo.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y se masajeó el cuero cabelludo con los dedos, destensando la zona. De llevar los moños tan prietos aquella vez sentía que se había hecho un lifting casero sin apenas darse cuenta. Y al destensar la zona sintió que ella también lo hacía. Y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura en manos de Kylo.

Había pensado una escapatoria para la situación, de forma rápida y sin agobios. Entonces frenó el masaje, sin agobios. Justo lo que él también evitaba; que le agobiaran. Miró al suelo, justo donde él se había puesto de cuclillas, como si pudiera verle a través del recuerdo. Iba a agradecerle eternamente lo que había hecho hoy por ella.

Entonces el teléfono vibró en su pierna y desbloqueó la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje de Kylo.

 

-Aparcado. Entro ya.

 

Y para cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, alguien entró en el baño de chicas.

 

-Soy yo.- Habló y ella se apresuró en abrir la puerta y salir a su encuentro, sin importarle lo desesperada que pudiera parecerle. Kylo sonrió, llevaba una bolsa blanca. La comida. Entonces ella alzó los ojos y Kylo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero, antes de que Rey saliera, él se colocó a su lado, a su izquierda, y salieron.

Rey se percató de que él le estaba cubriendo, alejándola o más bien ocultándola de la perspectiva de Maul. Y salieron del local después de que Kylo se despidiera con un gesto. Y subieron al coche sin demorar más el momento.

Kylo arrancó y salió de allí a toda prisa y observando a Rey de reojo, quien sujetaba la bolsa con la comida mientras ponía la vista al frente. Sorbió una vez más y él llevó ambos ojos al frente.

La chica empezó a puntearse los dedos con las uñas, levantándose la piel y arrancándola de puro nervio. Sintiéndose culpable, provocando que sorbiera otra vez. Y Kylo se alarmó pero no dio señales exteriores.

 

-Me han dado sobras para Asajj.- Dijo, dejando caer aquello como si antes no hubiera pasado nada. Rey seguía anclada al frente.- Va a ponerse súper contenta.- La chica bajó la cabeza hacia su teléfono y jugueteó con las texturas de la carcasa, haciéndolas sonar cada vez que las rasgaba con la uña.

-¿Con que “energúmeno”, eh? –Kylo sonrió y Rey alzó sus comisuras.

-Tenía que encontrar la forma de distraerte mientras esperabas a que te mandara el primer mensaje.- Ella volteó a verle. Él se alzó de hombros.- ¿Qué? No se me olvidará nunca esa palabra.- Rey rió al fin y Kylo se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No la habías escuchado nunca?

-Sí. Pero hasta que tú me la dijiste no me esforcé en saber qué narices significaba exactamente.- Volteó un poco a verla a la vez que cambiaba de marcha.- “Persona poseída por el demonio.” O, quizá la más adecuada, “Persona colérica y que al enfadarse se suele expresar mediante la violencia.”- Ella desvió la mirada hacia el retrovisor de su esquina.

-No dije ninguna mentira.- Él rió otra vez.

-No, la verdad es que no.- Largó un suspiro.- Iba a guardarme con el de “Cara amargada”, pero eso sí que es una mentira como una catedral.- Ella rió de nuevo.

-Lo suyo sería “Cara Marcada”.- Kylo volteó a mirarla con falsa ofensa.

-Vaya, ya veo que aunque estés afectada no bajas la guardia.- Rey sonrió mientras volvía la vista a sus rodillas. Escogiendo las palabras exactas pero fallando en cada búsqueda. Así que optó por hablar sin filtro.

-Gracias.- Él no se inmutó ante aquel agradecimiento.- Va en serio, gracias. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin…

-No termines esa tontería de frase.- Cortó su charla mientras volteaba a verla y pilló a Rey mirándole.- No digas que “No sabría qué hubiera hecho sin ti” cuando el otro día me quitaste de encima a un pavo que me sacaba a mí una cabeza y, por tanto, tres a ti.- Ella desvió la mirada y arrugó la comisura derecha, alzando el pómulo.

 

Se hizo el silencio en el coche durante el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la casa de Kylo. No se atrevieron a decir nada más. Rey estaba agradecida, muy agradecida por aquello y Kylo parecía estar ansioso por llegar a casa y darle a Asajj las sobras que le habían dado en aquel restaurante. Así que se relajó intentando inculcarse a sí misma la idea de regresar a casa de Kylo para que este atendiera a la perrita, que iba a pasar bastante tiempo sola.

Salieron del vehículo y Kylo abrió la puerta, provocando que Asajj ladrara de alegría al otro lado. Él impidió que saliera y entró primero para luego dejar que Rey pasara sin que Asajj se le echara encima para saludar.

Se adentraron en la cocina y Rey empezó a preparar la comida, disponiéndola en platos, mientras Kylo vertía las sobras de Asajj en su bol correspondiente a la vez que le acariciaba la cabecita.

-¿Dónde tienes los vasos?- Preguntó Rey, estaba poniendo la mesa.

-En el armario que hay al lado de la vitro. –Dijo, señalándole el sitio y Rey continuó preparando las cosas para dejarlas listas.

 

Kylo dejó comer a Asajj tranquila y se acercó a la mesa, sólo faltaban los cubiertos y observó a Rey abrir cajones de espaldas a él.

“ _Ese no. Ese tampoco. Ese otro tampoco…”_ Pensaba a la vez que la veía abrir y cerrar cajones diversos, buscando los cubiertos. Totalmente abstraída y le hizo sonreír un poco. No iba a darse por vencida y tampoco parecía tener la intención de preguntarle como había hecho con los vasos. A saber cuántos cajones harían falta para hacer desistir a Rey de su misión o cuántos habrían sido los intentos realizados hasta el punto de rendirse y preguntar por los vasos. Finalmente abrió el compartimento correcto y Kylo notó cómo se destensaba de golpe y hacía un gesto con el puño, victoriosa. Él tomó asiento mientras Rey se daba la vuelta para disponer de los cubiertos. Se sentó frente a él y le pasó un tenedor y un cuchillo.

 

-Gracias.- Dijo él, Rey sonrió y respondió con un “de nada” que le sonó más gris de lo que pretendía. Ella miró su plato, sin ganas de comer demasiado. Maul le había cerrado el apetito. Entonces recordó que no había pagado nada y que quizá Kylo habría cargado con los gastos.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- Él alzó la vista antes de llevarse una pinchada a la boca. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Rey frunció el ceño.- No, dime cuánto te debo, por favor.

-Nada. –Ella rodó los ojos.- Me conocen en ese sitio. Me han invitado.- Rey arqueó una ceja. No se lo creía.- No me debes nada.

-Dime cuánto te debo, en serio.- Él rodó los ojos mientras masticaba y Rey se recargó en la silla, mirándole fijamente.- Si no me lo dices a la próxima te invitaré yo a comer.

-Bien. –Sonrió mientras se cortaba otro trozo.- No tengo problema. –Ella hizo un mohín y regresó la vista al plato.

Volvió otro silencio. Uno de esos que se hacían pesados pese a quebrarse por el sonido de la vajilla y el metal chocando y cortando la comida. Rey no levantaba la mirada del plato y Kylo no hacía otra cosa que mirarla de reojo con preocupación.

Ya había vivido algo así anteriormente, con Phasma. Cuando uno de sus exs se personó en el hotel donde residían durante una de las giras más importantes y que más fama les dio. Y veía en Rey los mismos síntomas post-traumáticos que vio en Phasma. Y supo de inmediato que estaría pensando en él, en ese maldito tiparraco que parecía haber nublado su día de golpe. Se mordió el labio y escogió las palabras antes de decirlas.

 

-¿Sabes? –Captó su atención al vuelo. Rey alzó los ojos del plato.- No dejo de pensar en la carta de Ahsoka.- Dejó el tenedor en el plato.- No tengo un cuarto de juegos… No al menos en ese sentido.- Las comisuras de Rey temblaron sin llegar a alzarse y formar una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes un cuarto con una _playstation_ y millones de videojuegos?- Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo algo mil veces mejor.- Vaya que estaba captando su atención. Pero de lleno. Ella subió una mano a la mesa y golpeó suavemente con el dedo la superficie. Kylo bajó la mirada.- Si te terminas el plato, te lo enseño.- Rey bajó la mirada a su filete y tomó los cubiertos para comer con ganas.

-Déjame adivinar qué es.- Kylo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la mente de Rey empezó a carburar preguntas mientras ella masticaba.- Es algo que me va a gustar. –Él asintió.- Y, si lo tienes en tu casa, es porque también te gusta a ti… -Él volvió a asentir.- ¿Seguro que no son videojuegos?

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, llevándose otra pinchada a la boca. Kylo desvió los ojos.- A mí no me gustan tanto. Phasma es la fanática. Hux y yo somos unos paquetes, sobre todo Hux. Yo todavía me sé defender. –Rey rió internamente.

-Yo soy bastante buena. –Kylo se terminó su plato.

-Pues a ver si algún día quedas con Phasma y le haces la competencia. Está buscando un rival digno.- Rey asintió con firmeza.

-Yo puedo serlo.- Se llevó otra pinchada del plato a la boca, terminándolo. Mientras masticaba apartó la pieza de cerámica con el dorso de la mano mientras le observaba. Kylo sonrió y ella tragó.- Ya está.

 

Él hizo un gesto mientras cogía los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero y Rey le siguió. Cruzaron el pasillo, pasando por delante de la habitación de Kylo. Él sujetó el pomo de la puerta que había al lado de aquella que conducía a su habitación y la observó.

 

-¿Preparada?- Ella asintió. Kylo abrió la puerta y Rey se quedó de piedra sólo con ver la primera estantería.

Parpadeó varias veces, adentrándose. Y al lado de esa estantería les seguían dos más. Alzándose desde el suelo hasta el techo. Repletas, llenas hasta arriba, de discos. _Singles_ , _maxi singles_ , _extended players_ , _long players_ , _promos_ … Rey se acercó y se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndola para no dejarla entre abierta y al aire. Kylo tenía las estanterías perfectamente clasificadas por géneros, ordenados por orden alfabético al igual que los grupos dentro de cada género. Y los discos estaban clasificados por fecha de lanzamiento. Empezó a leer nombres y a perder el norte… Allí Kylo tenía auténticas y verdaderas joyas. Joyas que ella creía perdidas, joyas descatalogadas, piezas limitadas, piezas comunes pero de primeras ediciones…

 

-Oh, por la Fuerza Bendita.- Habló. Kylo se apoyaba al marco de la puerta, observándola con una sonrisa enorme.

Toda la pared central estaba ocupada por estanterías repletas, el cuartito rectangular estaba dedicado a la música en general. Quizá el espacio de relajación de Kylo. Una butaca blanca junto a la ventana situada a la derecha de la puerta, al final del cuarto, y un equipo de música se lo confirmaron. Y, pegado a la puerta donde ella se encontraba, había un escritorio con un ordenador al que había conectados varios discos duros.

Un sintetizador descansaba sobre la pared, junto al sillón y un pequeño estuche negro de forma curva ¿Aquello era un violín? Sintió las manos de Kylo posarse sobre sus hombros y empujarla, conduciéndola hasta el sillón y sentándola.

 

-Voy a ponerte un grupo con el que vas a alucinar jawas de colores.- Habló él a sus espaldas.- No te gires.

-Vale.

 

Rey se mantuvo allí, observando por la ventana el paisaje que se alzaba frente a la casa de Kylo; un enorme descampado cerrado al final por las montañas. Tenía una belleza curiosa, extraña y difícil de percibir a simple vista. Era como si aquella habitación lo hiciera todo bonito. Entonces sintió algo ponerse sobre su cabeza, abrazándole las orejas. Eran unos auriculares de almohadilla y Rey los sostuvo por los lados, escuchando el traqueteo del cable conectándose al otro lado.

Luego silencio y finalmente unas notas que recordaban al color morado sonaron, envolviéndola. Rey bajó la vista y se recargó en el asiento… Entonces le notó a su lado, su presencia. Acercándose al auricular, intentando escuchar desde fuera sin llevarlo puesto como ella. El asiento que Rey ocupaba era bajito y Kylo sólo necesitó agazaparse para quedar a su altura. Su aroma le golpeó la nariz de lleno mientras aquella canción sonaba en sus oídos. Kylo empezó a mover la cabeza a medida que la canción cogía fuerza y Rey cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel momento. Sintiendo cómo la música tenía un  efecto balsámico en ella.

Y se sorprendió de que así fuera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la calma y el estilo de aquella canción. Tan retro, tan distinta a lo que ella solía utilizar para apaciguar sus demonios más internos. Demonios que salían de su jaula cada vez que cierto zabrak aparecía en su vida o en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que Maul asaltaba sus sentidos con su sola presencia o mención. Y, como si Kylo lo hiciera a propósito, la canción subió de volumen. Acallando sus pensamientos y sólo dejando paso al momento. A aquel sintetizador que sonaba de forma nostálgica mientras la colonia de Kylo impregnaba su pituitaria. Y se quedó tan, tan sensibilizada que incluso era capaz de sentir cómo la respiración de él le acariciaba el hombro debido a su proximidad intentando escuchar la canción.

Rey rodó los ojos y le observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza al compás de la batería retro que sonaba de fondo. Y sin querer se quedó mirando a la nada pero en dirección a él. Y cuando parpadeó se dio de bruces contra sus ojos marrones, observándola.

Kylo llevó su gran mano a la cara de Rey y le tapó los ojos, haciendo que la chica fuera consciente del tamaño de aquella mano por primera vez, mientras él le alzaba ahora un poco la almohadilla del auricular.

 

-Si cierras los ojos es mejor.- Ella sonrió y bajó los párpados mientras él le apartaba la mano y volvía a colocarle el auricular. Colocándose de nuevo cerca de ella. Intentando escuchar a través del sonido que se escapaba de la almohadilla.

Y de repente no hubo Maul, sus nervios se relajaron con aquellos sonidos tan nostálgicos, combinados con el tono cálido de aquella habitación.

No, Ahsoka, Kylo no tenía un cuarto de juegos perversos como Christian Grievous, no. Kylo tenía un maldito paraíso, un jodido templo dedicado a la música en aquella casita situada en el barrio de Hosnian Prime. Y Rey no lo pensó en aquel momento pero sin duda un día, algún día, recordaría ese instante de paz absoluta como lo que había sido: Kylo mostrándole un pedazo de su vida, dejándole entrar en ella.


	11. Grietas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdóoooooon por la tardanza, ha sido una semana a tope de cosas y me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero ya sabéis que yo siempre compenso!

****CAPÍTULO 11: GRIETAS

Ya había perdido la cuenta de rondas de cervezas que habían pedido y Rey estaba pasándoselo en grande ¿Para qué negarlo?

-¿Vais a querer otra? –Dijo ella, haciendo ademán de levantarse pero Phasma no tenía esa idea.

-¿¡Pero por qué vas a ir tú, si tienes que rodear la mesa para llegar a la barra?! –Habló la chica. Rey se alzó de hombros y entonces la rubia se pispó del pelirrojo, quien estaba entretenido intentando que su cubata quedara perfectamente centrado en el posavasos.- ¡Que vaya Hux! Que está más cerca de la barra.- Le dijo, señalándole. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y miró confuso a Phasma, como si aquello no fuera con él.- Además, ya se me ha cargado el vídeo que te he dicho antes. –Volcó el teléfono para poner el vídeo en pantalla completa después de tenderle el dinero a Hux.

-Pídeme otro de estos, ya que estás de pie… -Dijo Kylo, rebuscando el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Pero si no estoy de pie… -Habló el pelirrojo de mala gana, entonces Phasma aprovechó para pellizcarle en un costado haciendo que el chico se levantará al instante tras quejarse con una exclamación.

-Y a mí tráeme otra cervecita, ya que estás.- Dijo la rubia, zarandeando su cerveza.- ¿Tú quieres algo, Rey?

-Pídeme un cóctel coreliano, por favor… -Kylo apuntó a Rey con el dedo.

-Mira, pídeles otro para mí. –El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño.- ¡Va! Quita esa cara que no te has levantado a pedir nada en toda la noche.- La el nuevo sentimiento de culpabilidad, que pareció instalarse en él, terminó de convencer a Hux quién rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la barra. Kylo sonrió de medio lado, victorioso mientras se terminaba el tercio de un trago.

-Frena el carro que tienes que conducir.- Le recordó Phasma en su mantra habitual. Él se alzó de hombros.

-Frena el carro tú, que este es el primero que llevo. Además, tengo bollitos en el coche para rebajar todo luego.- Las miró y se adelantó para bajarle el brazo a Phasma con su mano, dejando así la pantalla del teléfono totalmente expuesta a su rango de visión.- ¿Qué vídeo le estás enseñando? –Pero se detuvo al ver aquel plano fijo de él sentado en una silla con Phasma cogiendo el fórceps y una aguja. –Oh, no me jodas…

-Sí, el vídeo de los retos de los fans.- Confesó Phasma con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio os hicisteis un piercing porque os lo pidió un fan? –Kylo iba a responder a la pregunta de Rey pero Hux pareció escucharlo desde la barra y volteó para meterse en la conversación desde su posición.

-¡Ojalá sólo hubiera sido un piercing! ¡Ojalá…!- El de la barra le cortó, haciéndole voltear y pagar su pedido. El muchacho se quedó en silencio mientras recogía los pedidos y los llevaba a la mesa.- Ojalá sólo hubiera sido uno, pero esta mujer…- Señaló a Phasma de mala gana.- Necesitaba conejillos de indias para sus prácticas de anilladora. Y este idiota.- Señaló a Kylo, también de mala gana.- Pensó que sería buena idea ser unos “ _quesos gruyere_ ” como imagen del grupo.- Rey estalló a reír mientras Kylo negaba con la cabeza.

-Me gustaba más el término “ _coladores andantes_ ”. –Rió Kylo, sonriendo de medio lado, pinchando a Hux con esa pullita. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Rey.

-Encontró a Phasma en un anuncio que había en mi facultad, de una chica que buscaba conejillos de indias para aprender a anillar.- Rey miró a Phasma quién alzó las manos en señal de tregua.

-No me gustan los _piercings_ en MÍ cara ¿Con quién iba a practicar?- Rey rió y Hux le palpó el brazo, haciendo que la chica volviera a prestarle atención de nuevo.

-Kylo contactó con ella. Y empezó una época horrible de _piercings_ … Hasta que descubrimos que tocaba la batería.

-No podíamos no contratarla, hubiera sido un pecado.- Dijo Kylo, bebiendo de su pedido. Rey observaba la conversación como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Hux volvió a tocarle el brazo para que regresara su atención a él.

-Y entonces los _piercings_ se multiplicaron.- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh, venga! No es por nada, Hux, pero tampoco te negaste demasiado en rotundo, deja de hacerte el mártir. –Le recordó Kylo haciendo luego un aspaviento con la mano. Hux fue a decir algo pero entonces el vocalista miró a Phasma y se adelantó.- Por cierto, dice que todavía tiene el agujero del _piercing_ en la lengua… -El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara mientras se dejaba caer en la silla con todo el dramatismo que podía proyectar.

-¡Me dijiste que se me cerraría! –Le recriminó a la rubia, haciéndola voltear e impidiéndole defenderse.- Eres una mentirosa empedernida.

-¡Alto, alto! Te dije que se te cerraría si te lo quitabas a tiempo.- Hux boqueó, ofendidísimo.- Kylo se los quitó a tiempo y se le han cerrado todos.- Él asintió y Phasma volteó para chequearle rápidamente. Luego también asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¡Te recuerdo que yo me los quité el mismo día que se los quitó él! ¡¿Qué tiempo ni qué narices!?

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó Phasma, recordando de golpe y volteando hacia Rey.- También llevaban varios _piercings_ en la nariz.

-Vaya que sí, yo llevaba el _séptum._ Y dos en la aleta izquierda. –Recordó Kylo, Rey abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Llevaban? –Repitió Rey, volteando hacia Hux.- ¿Tú llevabas piercings en la nariz? ¡Con lo mucho que te la estimas! –Le preguntó a Hux. Él asintió y se señaló el entrecejo que, por cierto, llevaba al descubierto por primera vez desde el asalto.- ¡Oh, no!- Hux asintió con pesadez y Kylo estalló a reír.

-Ese lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Hux miró a Kylo, haciendo un mohín pues vaticinaba que iba a lanzar la pullita de siempre.- Lloró cuando se lo hizo, como un bebé.

-¡Claro, imbécil! ¡Porque me dolió muchísimo! –Se defendió, miró a Phasma.- Era la primera vez que esta persona lo hacía… Casi me destroza el tabique.

-A ver, no exageres… -Se defendió ella.- Tampoco te estabas quieto, no me quedó más remedio que hacer fuerza…

-Y vaya fuerza… -Dijo Kylo. Rey se estaba partiendo, sin dejar de reír.- Phasma, casi le revientas el tabique.- Hux asintió, poniéndose rápidamente en el bando de Kylo.

-Gracias, gracias ¡Menos mal que alguien se pone de mi parte!- Le dijo, bebiendo de su pedido mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

-No te acostumbres demasiado.- Rió el moreno.- Esto ha sido una excepción.

 

Rey sujetó el teléfono de Phasma y observó el vídeo. Era un directo que tenían colgado en su página propia de la HoloRed. Se intentó quedar con aquello para cotillear todo aquel arsenal a la mañana siguiente. El vídeo duraba una hora. Una hora de _“preguntas, respuestas y retos que nos habéis mandado_ ” o así se titulaba el vídeo. Lo pilló justo cuando Phasma se colocaba frente a Kylo, sujetándole la ceja con el fórceps y pasando la aguja de golpe. Kylo estaba tan neutro como siempre mientras Hux alucinaba con todo, sentado a su lado.

 

-¿Te lo hiciste en la ceja? –Preguntó a Kylo, frenándole cuando iba a dar un trago a su cóctel.

-¿Oh, estás por la parte en la que me hace el de la ceja?- Rey asintió.- Pues no te queda, me hizo dos o tres más después de ese… -Dijo, haciendo un gesto. Hux rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedes no enseñarle eso a Rey?- Le pidió el pelirrojo a la rubia.- Es de nuestros comienzos, es todo basura.- Kylo se ofendió con aquello y casi escupe el cóctel.

-¡¿Perdona, basura?! ¡Quizá tú fueras una basura pero no nos metas en el mismo saco a mí y a Phasma! –La rubia asintió, poniéndose ahora de parte de Kylo, quién había cambiado de bando respecto a Hux.

-Los inicios son bonitos, es donde reside toda la esencia.- Habló Rey. Phasma la sujetó del hombro, zarandeándola y dándole las gracias gesticulando con la boca. Kylo asintió y miró a Hux con una expresión victoriosa mientras éste negaba con la cabeza y bebía de su cerveza.

-Estoy rodeado de gente con un gusto más que pésimo.- Miró a Rey antes de alzar las cejas y dar un trago a su bebida.

 

…

Y Rey había perdido la noción del tiempo allí dentro, en aquel bar que aquellos tres parecían frecuentar con bastante regularidad. Y es que aquella tarde de miércoles, justo cuando chequeó su teléfono esperando la llamada de Mara para ir a trabajar (llamada que nunca le hizo), vio que Kylo le había mandado un mensaje, preguntándole si se apuntaba a tomar algo con ellos tres, en plan “ _de tranquis_ ”. Y el “ _de tranquis_ ” se alargó casi tanto como una escapada para salir de fiesta, aparte de que terminaron todos bastante entonaditos. Todos menos Kylo, quién tenía que conducir. Phasma se lo había estado recordando toda la noche.

 

Salieron del bar a la vez que se abrigaban. Hacía frío aquella madrugada pero, pese a ello, había gente que se atrevía a salir a fumar.  Había un corrillo de gente apelotonado al lado de la puerta de entrada y Hux tuvo la mala suerte de darle a uno en la cara con la manga de la chaqueta mientras se la colocaba. Despertando sin querer la furia del grupito, Rey se percató cuando volteó junto a Phasma al ver que empezaba a haber ajetreo a sus espaldas. Kylo, quien iba detrás de ellas, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y sacar a Hux de aquel berenjenal.

 

-¡Mira lo que haces, gilipollas!- Le gritó uno de los fumadores y Hux fue a responder hasta que Kylo se interpuso, jalando del brazo a Hux y apartándole. El pelirrojo iba entonado y era capaz de plantarles cara sin pensar que podían machacarle con bastante facilidad.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos ¿Vale? –Kylo habló con un tono de voz que hizo reverberar a Rey de la imponencia que desprendía. Pero se veía que aquel grupo llevaba encima algo más que un par de copas…

-¡Hostia! ¡Mira! –Se adelantó uno mientras Kylo volteaba sujetando a Hux y alejándolo de allí, obviando los comentarios mientras emprendían la marcha.- ¡Son los gilipollas de ese grupo de música! –Y Kylo rodó los ojos a la par que llegaba junto a las chicas.

-Que ni se os ocurra contestar o daros la vuelta.- Dijo sin frenar el paso. Haciendo que Rey y Phasma le siguieran de cerca. Pero aquella cuadrilla empezó a seguirles a la vez que les insultaban.

-¡Si tanto odiáis el ejército iros a Endor, gilipollas! –Les gritó uno y Hux hizo ademán de girarse pero Kylo le zarandeó mientras apuraba el paso.- ¡La rubia no aguantaría ni dos días!

-No os giréis.- Repitió el vocalista. Rey empezaba a asustarse ante aquella incómoda situación.

-¡Ya veríamos donde estarías ahora si no fuera por el dinero de tus padres, Ben!- Le gritó otro, ahora lanzándole una botella que impactó en el suelo cerca de ellos.

A Rey le resultó increíble cómo Kylo manejaba la situación. Intuyó que no era la primera vez que escuchaban algo así, no era la primera vez que se lo gritaban a él ni a nadie del grupo. Y solo la Fuerza sabía cuántas veces habían escuchado aquellos comentarios para quedar totalmente inmunes a ellos. Phasma se mostraba serena, Kylo hacía oídos sordos y Hux era quién apretaba la mandíbula, conteniéndose la rabia, nervioso… Era el único a quien parecía que la inmunidad tardaba en llegarle.

 Y entonces Rey sintió en él el vaticinio de algo. No terminó de preguntarse el qué cuando aquella cuadrilla disparó el misil que dio de lleno al bajista.

-¡Eh, Hux!- Siguieron andando.- ¡El otro día me encontré a tu madre muerta en un polígono!-A Rey se le paró el corazón. Y Hux volteó, como si le hubieran arrebatado todos los filtros, toda su esencia, dejándole en manos de un trauma que Rey empezaba a vislumbrar.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿¡Qué has dicho, grandísimo desgraciado!?- E intentó correr hasta ellos pero Kylo le sujetó por el codo, arrastrándole con él. Hux insistió, intentando zafarse pero el vocalista no iba a permitirlo.- ¡¿Qué cojones tienes tú que decir de mi madre, gilipollas!? ¡¿Qué cojones tienes que decir!?- Estaba perdiéndose en su furia interna.- ¡¿Qué cojones sabrás tú, gilipollas?! ¡Ven y dímelo a la puta cara!

 

Les siguieron las risas de aquel grupo y otra botella estallando frente a Hux, quién había conseguido girarse, obviando las indicaciones de Kylo. Habían dejado de seguirles tras ver a Hux colérico, y decidieron empezar a burlarse. Rey no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo aquello, ante aquella humillación innecesaria. Entonces Kylo habló a Phasma, haciendo que ella también volteara.

 

-Adelantaros e id al coche. Nosotros iremos en seguida.

-No, Kylo. La violencia…-Empezó Phasma.

-No voy a ir a reventarle la cara a nadie.- Le cortó el discurso, clavándole la mirada.- No voy a reventarle la cara a nadie por muchas ganas que tenga.- Phasma tragó saliva y con ella sus siguientes palabras, no quedándole otra que asentir y acatar aquella orden.- Id al coche. Ahora vamos nosotros.- Repitió.

Rey observó a Hux, quién había entrado en tal espectro furioso que sus piernas se vencieron. Por suerte Kylo le sujetaba por debajo de los sobacos con el brazo. Hux estaba totalmente fuera de sí, como si aquella frase le hubiera activado un estado de alarma interno e intenso. De la rabia pasó a la frustración, de la frustración renació un sentimiento de odio interno que le llevó de rebote al llanto.

 

-Vamos yendo al coche… -Le dijo Phasma a Rey mientras Kylo arrastraba a Hux a sentarse en el bordillo más cercano, queriendo calmarle. Pero el pelirrojo tenía intención de todo menos de frenar su cabeza, era como si se hubiera desatado algo que iba a costar de volver a enjaular.

Rey les observó, escuchando el murmullo propio de la voz de Kylo, pidiéndole la calma, pero también escuchaba la respiración alterada de Hux y sus balbuceos. Rey volvió la cabeza al frente mientras se alejaba con paso dudoso junto a Phasma. Entonces Hux lanzó un juramento mientras lanzaba su chaqueta al suelo.

 

-¡¿Por qué, joder?! –Gritó con fuerza- ¡¿Por qué tengo esta suerte de mierda?!- Silencio.- ¡¿Por qué cojones no fui huérfano como ella, Ben!?

 

Rey estaba de espaldas a la conversación que se desarrollaba a un par de metros más arriba… Pero sintió aquello clavarse en su corazón como una flecha, y le dolió más no ser la única en darse cuenta.

 

-Hace una noche fría ¿No?- Dijo Phasma, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Intentando quizá conseguir que Rey se olvidara de aquello que había dicho Hux.

-Sí, hace fresco… -Repuso, cruzándose de brazos.

 

Les estuvieron esperando dentro de la furgoneta, hablando de banalidades pero en un tono distinto. En un  tono que evocaba compromiso, compromiso por olvidar lo que había pasado. Y Rey estaba incómoda. Entonces Kylo abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó a Hux medio grogui en el asiento. Le abrochó el cinturón y luego se posicionó en el asiento del conductor. Phasma se adelantó, intentando llegar a Hux pero entonces Kylo volteó.

 

-A quien me lo despierte le retiro la palabra por el resto de mi vida.- Amenazó Kylo, girándose levemente en su asiento. Asintió mirando a Rey y luego a Phasma, entonces arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir. Nadie volvió a abrir la boca hasta que aparcó el coche en un chalet a las afueras.

Bajó del coche y luego bajó a Hux. Cerró las puertas y cargó a su amigo sobre sus hombros. Rey les observó por la ventanilla, rememorando quizá un vago recuerdo de aquella noche que salieron de fiesta juntos. Quizá ella llegara en esas condiciones a casa de Kylo la primera vez. Se mordió el labio por dentro y la incomodidad volvió hasta que Kylo regresó al coche.

 

-¿Le has dejado en la cama?- Preguntó Phasma, adelantándose hacia el asiento del conductor y observando a Kylo. Él asintió con firmeza.

-Y boca abajo.- Remarcó.- Brendol no se ha enterado.- Phasma le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de regresar a su posición. Kylo arrancó el coche y volvió a conducir. El motor quebraba el silencio, amenizando el momento. Pero la tensión crecía. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Sólo el sonido de la puerta abrirse para que Phasma bajara hasta su casa rompió el momento, la chica se despidió y respondieron tanto Rey como Kylo. Y la castaña se cambió al asiento de copiloto, le incomodaba sentirse como alguien a quien le lleva un chófer. El silencio reinó otra vez hasta que Kylo preguntó por su dirección y Rey prefirió que se detuviera en la estación de metro. No le gustaba que supieran donde vivía y todo lo que estaba pasando con Maul le daba, de algún modo, la razón. Entonces dejó de sentir el movimiento del coche. Kylo había estacionado y Rey se quitó el cinturón.

 

-Gracias por acercarme.

-No hay de qué. –Ella asintió y fue a bajarse hasta que la voz de Kylo la detuvo.- No le tengas en cuenta a Hux el comentario de mierda… -Rey volteó a verle.- Sencillamente no era él. Es una excusa de mierda pero es la verdad.

-Si es la verdad, no es una excusa.- Kylo alzó una ceja y asintió levemente. Rey le observó, le notaba decaído y quizá arrepentido de que la noche hubiera terminado así, tan de golpe, tan mal. Y si Rey no hubiera llevado alcohol en el cuerpo se lo hubiera callado, vaya que si se lo hubiera callado. Pero en vez de eso volvió a incorporarse en el asiento y preguntó.- ¿Qué ha pasado antes?- Él alzó lo mirada y Rey se mordió el labio. Iba a retirar aquello hasta que Kylo habló.

-Que a Hux no puedes hablarle de su madre.- Rey asintió y estaba satisfecha con aquello pero Kylo siguió hablando, quizá también por el alcohol.- Brendol, su padre, es un general con una reputación importante. –Rey le observó atenta.- Reputación que muchas veces se ha puesto en duda por los rumores de su vida amorosa. O sexual, como quieras llamarla. -Kylo paró el motor y se recostó en el asiento, observándola directamente, de frente.- Existe el rumor de que Hux fue concebido sin esperarlo. Existe el rumor de que su padre tenía una relación con una prostituta. Y existe el rumor de que Brendol no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con Hux por circunstancias.

-Circunstancias…- Repitió Rey. Él asintió.

-Y también existirá el rumor de que si esto sale de aquí.- Ella parpadeó varias veces.- De que si le dices a Hux que te he contado esto, jamás te daré un autógrafo.- Bromeó a duras penas y Rey sonrió. Se llevó una mano al pecho y alzó la otra, jurándolo. Él sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana, Kylo.- Él asintió mientras recuperaba la compostura en el asiento.

-Nos vemos mañana.

 

Rey bajó del coche y se encaminó hacia el cruce que le llevaría hasta su bloque mientras observaba a Kylo desaparecer calle arriba a toda velocidad. Suspiró mientras cruzaba a toda prisa, acelerando el paso y llegando hasta el portal de su casa, cuidando que no le hubiera seguido nadie. Abrió la puerta y apenas dejó una rendija para pasar antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas. Prendió la luz del portal y subió por las escaleras, pensando en aquella noche y en cómo cuatro gilipollas podían amargarla sin apenas despeinarse. Maldijo para sus adentros a la vez que empezaba a subir los peldaños.

Estaba preocupada por Hux, sin borrar de su cabeza la expresión rota y destrozada cuando estalló ante aquel comentario, hecho a conciencia para hacerle daño. A Rey le pareció rastrero utilizar algo así, algo que no dependía de Hux y que por tanto no podía cambiar, para atacarle. Llegó a su piso y desbloqueó la cerradura con la llave, sintiendo un malestar interno por todos aquellos pensamientos. Entonces, de rebote, pensó en Kylo y en la forma de cuidar a Hux. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos a la vez que se desprendía de ella un sentimiento amargo, pensando que Kylo habría conseguido tranquilizarle y dejarle en un estado de paz usando las palabras. Kylo era bueno en eso, en escoger palabras si se lo proponía… Las letras que escribía para las canciones eran una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Las canciones, las entrevistas que le hacían… Rey se encaminó a su habitación, dejando un rastro de ropa y cosas a su paso. Empezó a ponerse el pijama y conectó el teléfono a cargar justo al lado de su cama. Se dejó caer en la cama, tumbándose y recapacitando. La idea que tenía ahora de aquel grupito de tres miembros disparatados era muy contradictoria a la primera que se formuló. Y debía empezar a borrar esa idea de que “sabía calar a las personas cuando las veía”. Porque prácticamente desde que la acogieron en su última familia, le dejó de funcionar como era debido. Resopló y volteó la cabeza, observando la mesita. Estiró el brazo y tomó el teléfono móvil. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y abrió la aplicación de mensajería. Tenía fotos enviadas por Poe y Finn, y ella les dijo que vería cuando llegara a casa. Era el momento, así que las abrió y amplió mientras se formaba una sonrisa de la cual no era consciente. Hoy habían ido a ver la gran reserva ewok y le habían mandado mil fotos; Fotos de ewoks, fotos de Finn cerca de uno, observando a cámara con terror.

Finn le tenía respeto a los animales, todo lo contrario de Poe quien perdía la cabeza con ellos. La siguiente imagen era de Poe con un ewok dándole una piedrecita. Les tecleó algo que ellos leerían al día siguiente y salió de la conversación. Ahora su pantalla estaba ocupada por un listado de distintos chats que Rey tenía. Justo debajo del que compartía con Finn y Poe estaba el de Kylo. Tragó saliva y entró, leyendo los últimos mensajes donde habían acordado lugar y hora, hacía nueve horas aproximadamente. Entonces alzó los ojos hacia el estado de Kylo y se paralizó cuando vio que estaba en línea.

Parpadeó varias veces, observando aquel estado mientras punteaba el canto del teléfono con el índice, esperando. Se frenó a sí misma... ¿Esperando a qué? Salió de su trance y observó de nuevo, Kylo seguía en línea. Rey rodó los ojos hacia su imagen de contacto; una imagen en blanco y negro de él, sentado en el suelo y observando a su derecha, justo donde estaba Asajj, quién observaba a cámara con una sonrisa y la lengua por fuera. Se le contagió el gesto a Rey, quién alzó las comisuras antes de volver a ver su estado. Seguía en línea. Y quiso escribir algo pero nunca llegó a mover los pulgares para formular un texto. Hizo varios ademanes de darle al hueco de texto antes de empezar a rellenarlo con un tecleo rápido, pero se frenaba antes de llegar tan siquiera a pulsar la pantalla. Finalmente resopló vencida y se desconectó. Saliendo de la aplicación de mensajería y quitándola de su barra de tareas. Volvió a revisar la hora; Las cuatro y cuarto. Suspiró y abrió la aplicación de la HoloRed… Quizá todavía tenía tiempo de cotillear vídeos y entrevistas de la Primera Orden.

 

…

 

Pese a haber encontrado el sueño con el disgusto de Hux todavía latente en su persona, Rey se había despertado contenta aquella mañana. Hacía sol y calorcito, podía andar descalza por su propia casa como consecuencia. Y no había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que poder darse el gusto de ir descalza, sin notar un frío excesivo en las baldosas del suelo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, preparándose su habitual té del desayuno mientras decidía poner el equipo de música. Hoy era su lunes conceptual y debía entrar a trabajar a última hora de la tarde. Tenía todo el día por delante y pensó en aprovecharlo leyendo y descansando en el sofá. Quizá luego se acercaría a la tienda de discos a saludar a Kylo y preguntarle por Hux… Pero, por ahora, su principal preocupación era desayunar. Se sentó en el mármol, sobre la encimera, mientras sujetaba la taza de té entre las manos y se zarandeaba levemente ante aquel ritmo de _bossa nova_ propio de su última adquisición en la tienda de discos. El sol se colaba por la ventana de la cocina, acariciando su piel. Y Rey se sentía en la gloria. No solo desayunaba, sino que se sentía alimentada por dos flancos; uno por el té sumado a las galletitas de canela y otro por el sol, sintiéndose como una planta haciendo la fotosíntesis… Fotosíntesis.

Abrió de golpe los ojos. Las plantas. Las jodidas plantas de Finn y Poe que no había ido a regar desde que se habían ido. Bebió el té de un trago mientras apagaba la música y buscaba algo con lo que vestirse. Arrancó el teléfono del enchufe de la cama, tomó su cartera y salió escopeteada de su casa. Como si llegar pronto a casa de Finn y Poe fuera a salvar la vida de las plantas, como si pudiera compensar no haberlas regado echándoles una gran cantidad de agua y compuesto para plantas hoy mismo.

Y con el corazón desbocado, casi tanto como su ropa, tras un par de transbordos de metro, llegó finalmente al bloque de edificios donde vivían sus dos amigos. Subió por el ascensor y abrió la puerta con la llave todo lo rápido que pudo. Conectó la luz mientras un olor a habitación cerrada u humedad le invadía las fosas nasales. Puso una mueca amarga mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba que todo se aireara. Entonces depositó sus cosas en el suelo, junto al mueble de la entrada. Y se dirigió a buscar las plantas; empezó por las del balcón. Llenó una garrafa y empezó a regarlas con cuidado mientras buscaba más… Daba igual que Finn y Poe no estuvieran, le daba la sensación de que había cada vez más plantas que la anterior vez que estuvo. Finn tenía esa obsesión y a Poe le encantaba.

Se apresuró en regar las plantas mientras dejaba la garrafa llenándose de agua a la vez que ella vertía el producto especial para plantas. Siguió regando sin dejar ninguna por aguar hasta que llegó a una planta especial. Se le calló la garrafa al suelo mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos.  El arbusto de rosa Malreaux favorito de Finn y adorado por Poe estaba empezando a marchitarse a pasos agigantados.

 

-No, no, no, no, no, no.- Empezó a ametrallar Rey mientras se acercaba al arbusto y sostenía una de las flores rojizas.-  ¡Oh, venga ya! No me hagas esto… -Corrió rápidamente, buscando su teléfono a la vez que se acercaba el compuesto para plantas y rellenaba la garrafa, era increíble que tuviera tan solo dos brazos para hacer todas las cosas que hacía al mismo tiempo.- Si te mueres me vas a poner en evidencia, dejando clara que soy una mierda de amiga… Vamos, vamos… -Y empezó a buscar por la HoloRed la frase “ _cómo salvar una planta moribunda_ ” esperando resultados, hasta que un mensaje gris apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono. Haciendo que Rey se congelara de golpe.- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que un 1% de batería?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Si te estuviste cargando toda la noche!

Rápidamente se levantó del sitio y corrió, sacando el cargador del teléfono de su bolso y conectándolo a un enchufe… Y el horror fue máximo cuando vio que el cargador hacía mal contacto y no cargaba el teléfono.

 

-Oh, no… -Empezó a mover el cable, colocándolo en mil posiciones y rogando a la Fuerza que alguna hiciera contacto y el chisme empezara a recargarse… Pero no aguantó mucho, se desconectó, vencido por la falta de batería y Rey decidió dejar de insistir.- Oh… Mierda.

 

Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, junto al enchufe y con el teléfono en la mano. Le entraron ganas de destrozarlo pero no podía permitirse pagar otro teléfono, no ahora. Largó un suspiro y decidió improvisar con aquella planta. Intentando hacerse a la idea de que aquella plantita no aguantaría hasta la vuelta de Finn y Poe. Empezó a echar compuesto en la garrafa mientras regaba en abundancia. Si Finn y Poe eran amigos de los buenos, le perdonarían haber matado a la planta favorita de ambos… Largó un suspiro, aquella amistad pendería de un hilo después de eso.

 

…

Regresó a su casa con el tiempo justo para ducharse, vaticinando que aquel pinchazo que había sentido en su barriga durante la vuelta en metro era la menstruación llamando a su puerta. Iba a necesitar una ducha, conocía su forma de menstruar y no era leve. Por suerte le pilló a dos paradas de su casa y no le dio tiempo a su organismo a sangrar tanto como solía hacerlo. Al menos no tenía toda la mala suerte en su contra, había rayitos de esperanza.

Se duchó con prisas, había comido en casa de Finn y Poe y se le había echado el tiempo encima después de echarse una siesta en el sofá. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarse de la misma con la alarma de su teléfono. Iba a necesitar adquirir un cargador o al menos que le prestaran uno durante la jornada laboral de hoy.

Se secaba el pelo mientras buscaba por los cajones de su baño un tampón que poder colocarse. No sabía la hora que era pero tenía claro que pronto, desde luego, no.

Se vistió con unos pantalones holgados grises y una camiseta que dejaba su cuello cubierto pero los hombros al aire seguido de una manga larga hasta las muñecas. Tomó su abrigo, el bolso, el teléfono y cerró la casa con llave mientras bajaba apresurada por las escaleras del edificio y se apresuró en llegar a la boca del metro. Estaba a rebosar de gente  y a Rey le bastaron un par de empujones para abrirse paso y adentrarse en el andén. Otro atisbo de suerte brilló en el letrero del metro, avisando que el próximo era el suyo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se recargaba en la pared. De normal nunca usaba el teléfono para esperar… Pero ahora que no lo tenía habilitado lo sentía como una necesidad. Qué largo iba a resultar el viajecito.

 

…

Con prisas llegó al local, abriendo la puerta trasera con furia y entrando a toda prisa a la sala donde se cambiaban y dejaban sus efectos personales, de normal no solía mirar por dónde iba pero aquella vez es que ni tan siquiera era consciente de lo que había en su camino.  Al girar el pasillo para entrar en el vestuario improvisado impactó contra alguien, quién la sujetó por los hombros para que no se cayera al suelo de culo debido al efecto rebote. Alzó la vista y era Kylo, fue  decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

 

-¡Joder! ¡Qué susto me has dado! –Fue a disculparse pero Kylo parecía alterado.- ¡¿Qué coño te ha pasado con el móvil!? ¿¡Por qué no respondías?! –Rey parpadeó varias veces, atarantada por el tono de Kylo.

-¿Qué dices?- Habló ella, él boqueó varias veces y terminó soltándola.

-¿No has visto los mensajes?- Ella negó con la cabeza, ajena al susto que llevaba Kylo encima.- Siéntate…

-¿Por qué tengo que sentarme? ¿Qué te pasa?- A Rey le asustó ese tono en Kylo y fue a decir algo más pero él la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola al interior del vestuario.

-Es Maul.- Rey tragó saliva, sintiendo que empezaba a empalidecer.- Ha venido a la tienda, a mi tienda.-Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rey de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan y se precipitara a sentarse sobre el banquillo.

Sintiendo que estallaba, que iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento, que la invadía la ansiedad que Maul desataba en ella. Se le nubló la vista, sólo quedando a merced de sus pensamientos hasta que Kylo volvió a tocarle el brazo. Alzó los ojos a él y Kylo se puso a su altura, quedando de cuclillas.

-Rey, me ha dicho hasta los discos que podrías estar buscando. –Ella tomó su propia mano con la otra, crujiéndose los dedos y retorciéndolos ante el nervio.

-¿Qué le has… dicho?- Habló todo lo que el temblor en su voz le permitió, tragó saliva nuevamente.

-Que por la tienda no ha pasado nadie buscando eso.- Ella respiró con cierta tranquilidad y Kylo bajó los ojos. Ella apretó el puño. Había algo más, algo que era peor que eso… Y Rey no se figuraba qué podía ser, millones de ideas surcaron su cabeza mientras Kylo se enfundaba fuerzas para seguir hablando.- Le he visto esperarte en la parada del metro.- Y se resquebrajó por dentro en escala. Resquebrajo que evolucionaría en grietas más profundas… Mucho más profundas. La ansiedad le puso lágrimas en los ojos mientras sentía que había dejado de respirar desde que Kylo había mencionado su nombre. Y no veía escapatoria, de hecho se asustó. Temiendo que la hubiera visto antes, cuando iba con tanta prisa. Temía haberle dado un golpe, apartándole sin saber que se trataba de él, consiguiendo que fijara su atención en ella y ahora estaba acechándola desde las sombras. Kylo alzó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

-Joder… -Rey se sintió sollozar ante el terror, ante la idea de pensar que Maul le había seguido hasta el trabajo y podría estar esperándola fuera… O acceder al recinto como cliente. Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas.- Joder…- Sentía que sus cimientos se desmoronaban debido al temblor que suponía el pánico que ardía con fuerza en su pecho.- Joder, Kylo… ¿Qué hago ahora? –No le estaba pidiendo ayuda, sinceramente se le había escapado. Era más bien una condolencia hacia sí misma. Puso la vista perdida, volviendo a ensombrecerse. Obviando que ya estaba tardando en entrar a trabajar, en ponerse tras la barra…  Se había parado su vida en ese maldito vestuario y sólo tenía ganas de huir. Ella, huyendo. Cosa que no había hecho antes, que jamás se había planteado y que nunca antes había estado en su lista de próximos movimientos…

-¿Cómo lo tienen Finn y Poe para que vayas unos días a su casa?- Ella parpadeó y volteó a mirarle. Kylo comprendió que estaba tan en shock que no le había escuchado bien y repitió el mensaje con otras palabras.- ¿Finn y Poe te dejarían pasar unos días en su casa? Debes intentar que ese tío te vea lo menos posible en ese barrio.- Ella parpadeó, tragando aquello.

-Pues… Sí, es posible… Tengo, o sea, debería llamarles y preguntar pero… -Kylo se levantó.

-¿Te dejo un cargador? –Habló, apoyándose en la puerta, haciendo ademán de salir sin llegar a realizar el movimiento. Ella asintió y Kylo desapareció en el umbral mientras ella se levantaba y empezaba a guardar las cosas en su taquillero. Se pasó las manos por la cara, apartándose el pelo y respirando, intentando calmarse. Kylo había sembrado paz en ella pero Rey dudaba que aquello terminara de florecer como era debido… Aunque al menos ya sentía un poco de paz al divisar quizá una salida. Phasma entró en los vestuarios y Rey volteó.

-Me ha dicho Kylo que necesitabas un cargador. –Habló ella, zarandeando el suyo en la mano. Rey sonrió y suspiró aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Mil gracias.- Phasma sonrió mientras conectaba el cargador en un enchufe y le pedía el móvil a Rey con un gesto.- Creo que mi cargador se ha estropeado.- Phasma alzó los ojos al techo.

-Creo que hay una tienda por aquí cerca, una de teléfonos. –Rey asintió. Hablaba de la misma a la que acudió ella para adquirir su nuevo móvil.- Carga bien hoy el teléfono y mañana te pillas un cargador nuevo.- Habló, sonriendo al final y a Rey se le contagió el gesto.

-Gracias, Phasma.- La chica rubia hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia y Rey avanzó, saliendo con ella hacia el local.- Por cierto…- Frenó a Phasma antes de que tomara el camino para dirigirse al escenario. -¿Está Hux por aquí? No le he visto todavía.- Phasma se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no está. Hoy Kylo le ha dicho que no viniera…- Rey asintió y empezó a preguntarse qué harían entonces esa noche sin Hux pero Phasma se adelantó.- Hoy no estaba en condiciones de venir, así que haremos un acústico sencillito…

-¿Habéis hablado con él? –Dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma. Phasma asintió y Rey bajó la mirada.- Me supo fatal lo de ayer…

-No te preocupes, Hux es fuerte y estará bien.- Rey sintió que aquello era más una frase para relajarla que una verdad en sí. Y Phasma supo que no había colado.- Tengo que ir a escena…

-Sí, claro. Y yo a barra.- Rió y Phasma le devolvió la risa.- Gracias por el cargador. Y dale las gracias a Kylo también. Luego os veo en la barra.

-Descuida, Rey.

 

Y ambas se dirigieron a sus puestos. Rey entró en la barra y, para su sorpresa, Jynn estaba cubriendo su zona, aquella que le impedía ver el escenario. Rey sonrió mientras avanzaba, dirigiéndose al lado que Erso solía atender, justo el que tenía las mejores vistas del espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo noche tras noche. Kylo ya estaba arriba del mismo, con la vista perdida mientras punteaba y jugaba con el pedal de distorsión. Entonces Phasma se acercó un cajón de percusión y Kylo pareció regresar a la tierra. Volteó a verla y la chica se sentó sobre el cajón tras tabalear un poco en la superficie de madera.

 

Rey quería seguir observándoles pero el primer pedido le llegó. Un grupo de tres chicos que no se aclaraban demasiado con el nombre de los combinados. Rey rodó los ojos y se adelantó sobre la barra, ayudándoles a entender lo que había escrito en la carta. Tenían pinta de ser gungans que habían venido de vacaciones a la ciudad. Y una vez consiguió que se aclararan con los nombres de los combinados empezó a servir los cócteles delante de ellos, haciendo que alabaran la destreza de Rey en mezclar, batir y servir la bebida vertiéndola desde alturas de vértigo. Rey no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, los gungans tenían esa característica de ser fácilmente impresionables. Recogió el dinero mientras atendía a otro. Sus oídos empezaron a registrar una canción.

Rey alzó la cabeza. Kylo tocaba la guitarra sentado, mientras Phasma golpeaba la caja observándole cantar, sonriendo de forma cómplice. Una sonrisa típica y propia de compañeros de banda.

Y fue entonces cuando Rey prestó atención a la canción y se percató de que Kylo estaba cantando en _Mando’a_. Parpadeó varias veces, delatando sus emociones en la forma que observaba el escenario, no podía estar menos embelesada por aquello. Si su voz ya le parecía hermosa y potente en básico galáctico, cuando cantaba en el idioma propio de Mandalore le sonaba mucho más que espléndida. Se sujetó a la barra, observando hasta que percibió movimiento al otro lado. Obligándola a voltear y a seguir atendiendo.

Era increíble cómo conseguían salir del bache con tan poco. Confirmándole a Rey lo buenos que eran con lo suyo. Tenían una buena reputación, eran reconocidos por eso, por la fuerza que tenían y lo bien que sabían aprovecharse a sí mismos. Se notaba la falta de Hux, obviamente no era lo mismo sin él, pero Kylo y Phasma cumplían su palabra de tocar. Cumplían su contrato con Mara a rajatabla; Lloviera o nevara, les faltara un miembro como si no les faltara nadie.

Y regresaron al básico galáctico con otra canción. Sonando con fuerza y siendo aclamados por el público, quien disfrutaba de lo lindo con aquel dueto tan potente.  Phasma se atrevió a cantar esta vez, haciéndole los coros, y Rey no perdía detalle pese a estar trabajando. La chica cantaba con una vergüenza contenida. Se le notaba que estaba, en parte, insegura. Pero Kylo no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Haciendo igual que con Hux, cubriéndola y enfundándole fuerza cuando Phasma empezaba a perder la suya propia.

Entre ellos había un vínculo especial. No era de extrañar, Rey intuía que habrían pasado por las mil penurias los tres juntos. Y cada penuria sólo reforzaba su amistad en vez de destrozarla.

Bajó los ojos, fijándose en los vasos que servía mientras regresaba a la tierra. Por suerte o por desgracia, la jornada siguió. Avanzando inexorable como el tiempo.

 

…

La chica estaba sentada en la barandilla de las escaleras traseras, en el callejón. Con las piernas colgando hacia el exterior mientras comía tostadas saladas que había comprado para picotear en sus descansos. Masticaba con parsimonia mientras escuchaba a Finn y Poe a través de su teléfono. Sonreía y estaba más calmada, su turno estaba a punto de terminar.

 

-¡Pero claro que no hay ningún problema en que estés en nuestra casa un par de días! ¡¿De qué vas!?- Gritó Poe, fingiendo enfado mientras Rey sonreía y sacaba otra tostadita del paquete.- ¡Me ofendes, Rey! ¡Mucho!

-¡Dame el teléfono, Poe! –Gritaba Finn. Rey escuchó sonidos al otro lado, estaban peleando por ver quién ocupaba el teléfono. Ella dio otro bocadito a su tostada mientras sentía los carrillos dolerle de tanto sonreír.

-¡Y que a ese gilipollas se le ocurra tocarte un pelo que se las tendrá que ver con nosotros! –Rey rió internamente. Justamente era ella quien solía ir a defender a Finn y Poe cada vez que se metían en algún lío. Pero le encantaba ver a Poe de esa forma, intentando hacerla reír y sentirse bien.

-¡Que me des el teléfono, joder!- Se volvieron a escuchar ruidos causados por las rozaduras al micrófono del cacharro. Entonces llegó la calma y con ella la voz de Finn.- Sabes de sobra que nuestra casa es tu casa y viceversa.

-Sí, lo sé, chicos.- Habló ella con calma. Bajó los ojos a sus pies. Observando el vaivén que habían tomado.- Y muchas gracias de verdad, siento molestaros.

-No es molestia, Rey. De hecho así nos aseguraremos de que riegas las plantas.- Rey apretó la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Oye, os estoy regando las plantas!- Se defendió y Finn rió al otro lado.

-Duerme hoy mismo allí si quieres. De hecho no hace falta que lo quieras tú, lo queremos nosotros. Así que hoy duermes ya en nuestra casa.

-¡Eso, eso!- Le apoyó a Poe, gritando desde atrás de Finn.

-No te preocupes. De hecho eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

-Y píllate un taxi, no seas boba.- Agregó rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.- Te ingreso yo el dinero si quieres pero no vayas en metro desde tu parada hasta nuestra casa. Maul podría estar allí esperándote. Pilla el taxi desde el Mos Eisley y que te espere bajo tu casa hasta que recojas las cosas.- Poe le arrebató el teléfono.

-Yo te lo pago, en serio. Así que pásame una factura de lo que te vaya a cobrar.- Volvió a escuchar ruido.

-¡Deja de quitarme el teléfono! ¡Estoy hablando yo!- Se hizo el silencio al otro lado y Finn carraspeó.- En serio, Rey. No hace falta que te hagas la valiente y pilles el metro, ves en taxi, por favor.- Rey tambaleó los pies, sintiendo que confesaba algo sin saber muy bien el qué.

-No te preocupes, Finn… Van a acercarme en coche hasta vuestra urbanización.- Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Rey apretó la mandíbula mientras volteaba la tostadita entre los dedos. Finn se cansó de esperar.

-¿Puedo saber quién?

-Kylo. Kylo Ren...

Aquello sonó como una bomba detonante para ella, lo que más le molestaba es que no entendía, no comprendía por qué le pasaba. Porqué sentía aquello como una confesión sutil. Sutilmente descarada de algo que ni ella misma llegaba a figurarse. Pero  Finn se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea, sin agregar nada, respirando y quizá con el ceño tan fruncido que luego necesitaría ayuda de un rodillo para aplanarlo.

 Rey suspiró pesadamente y mordió su tostadita.


	12. Salto de Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAM! Sesión doble de capis esta vez!

CAPÍTULO 12: SALTO DE FE 

 

La noche de viernes estaba siendo agitada. Agitada y cansada para Rey quien, después de haber estado acondicionando la casa de Finn y Poe durante toda la mañana ahora sólo deseaba descansar… Pero la jornada en el Mos Eisley no quería darle tregua para su ingrata sorpresa, esperaba que las fiestas de Canto Bight despejaran un poco la jornada de aquella noche. Y no sólo parecía que la gente hubiera decidido emborracharse en el local, teniendo en cuenta lo baratos que eran los precios, para luego ir andando hasta el afamado barrio de los casinos y ricachones, sino que había un ambiente nervioso y violento flotando en el aire.

Rebufó por sexta vez en los últimos tres minutos y se encaminó al almacén con rabia contenida, ya era el quinto viaje que hacía debido a los despistes de su compañera. Y es que daba la impresión de que no era la única que estaba en otro planeta, Jynn Erso parecía estar en una galaxia muy, muy lejana en vez de en su trabajo, hecho que ralentizaba a Rey. Y, además, aumentaba su mal humor.

Tomó con desgana varias botellas antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la barra, evitando cruzar miradas con el pelotón de clientes que se aglomeraba en la barra, gritando como si fueran jawas desquiciados. Se colocó de espaldas a la clientela mientras lanzaba las botellas vacías a la basura y reponía las nuevas. Acto seguido volteó y empezó a atender pedidos.

 

-¡Quería un Abrax con tónica!- Gritó un chaval que parecía llevar más que licor encima. Rey lo notó por el agigantado tamaño de sus pupilas y el vaivén de su mandíbula. Retrocedió con la columna, intentando evitar el golpe de alcohol que iba a darle su aliento.

No osó responder, asintió a la vez que volteaba a tomar la botella de licor azul pero antes de destaparla aquel tipejo empezó a chasquearle los dedos muy cerca de la cara de Rey, llamándole la atención de una forma que empezó a irritarla en desmesura.

-Ricura, te he pedido Abrax.- Ella pasó por alto el “ricura”. Apretó la mandíbula, dejó de desenroscar el tapón y alzó las cejas. Ahí venía otro repipi adinerado a darle por saco con las marcas de alcohol, llevaba ya diez que le salían con esa estupidez. Y Rey no estaba para estupideces.

\- No tenemos de esa marca concreta. Este es licor azul.- Dijo, enseñándole la botella.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo. Soltó un resoplido angustioso y se largó de allí sin más miramiento. Dejando a Rey con una sensación de haber perdido un tiempo valiosísimo atendiéndole. Ahora quien resopló fue ella, apartando con el bufido un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.  Rodó los ojos hasta cruzar miradas con el cliente más próximo, esta vez dos chicas, y esperó que ellas estuvieran mucho más amables a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que llevaban en el cuerpo.

Sorprendentemente se las quitó de encima más rápido de lo que pensaba. Y es que se lo habían puesto fácil, chupitos.

Servir chupitos básicos le encantaba. Eran tan rápidos de servir como de recoger y, mientras los ponía, era capaz de atender otro pedido y servirlo. Para entonces ya podría estar recogiendo los vasitos de chupito vacíos y entregando el nuevo cóctel, matando dos porgs de un tiro. Suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia otro cliente.

Asintió de nuevo, apenas quería hablar aquella noche. No era por nada, sólo lo hacía porque no tenía tiempo para ello. Sabía que decir un “En seguida” le quitaría más tiempo que asentir y ponerse a preparar el cóctel… Tiempo. Gruñó internamente, deseando que todo el mundo volviera a pedir chupitos. Echaba de menos esa temporada en la que los chupitos estaban a la orden del día y todo el mundo los pedía, sin excepción. Recordaba que a veces se atrevía a salir con Finn y Poe después de una jornada, sin tener ese terror de terminar demasiado cansada. Apenas se cansaba sirviéndolos. Lo malo de la temporada de chupitos es que la gente se emborrachaba en seguida y luego todo el tiempo que había ahorrado lo perdía limpiando vomiteras, cuando el servicio de limpieza del Mos Eisley ya no daba abasto. Rodó los ojos internamente mientras despachaba a otro cliente tras servirle su cubata, jamás estaría todo a su favor pero deseaba que el local le diera una tregua.

-¡Eh, bombón! –Rey rodó los ojos y volteó hacia el tipejo que pedía a gritos un cubata. A poder ser, echado por encima. Y luego una bofetada bien fuerte. Rey se contuvo y asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba prestándole atención. Él se sujetó a la barra, tembloroso. Por poco se precipita al suelo.- ¡Ponme una agárica!- Volvió a asentir y sacó una jarra de debajo de la barra, la cual rellenó mientras se dedicaba un momento de paz, virando los ojos a lo poco que observaba del escenario desde el dispensador.

Hux ya ocupaba su puesto pero aquello no aseguraba para nada que emocionalmente estuviera bien, Rey podía ver la nube negra que le ensombrecía la expresión, oscureciéndole y tiñéndole de una seriedad que no era propia de su persona. Ella no le conocía a fondo, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que Hux no era así. Para nada era así, toda esa oscuridad se había liberado por culpa del comentario de los borrachos de la otra vez… Pero por suerte se tranquilizó al ver que tanto Kylo como Phasma no le quitaban el ojo de encima, creando ese halo protector que tenía su amistad.

Un campo seguro al que recurrir, un refugio.

Y parpadeó varias veces al recordar a Kylo y sus episodios tensos, sus despresurizaciones golpeando con toda su rabia el contenedor de basura. Rey sintió una compresión en su pecho cuando pensó en que Kylo huía de ese campo muchas veces quizá porque le agobiaban, quizá porque le hacía plantearse cosas, cosas para las que no estaba preparado… O quizá porque se sentía solo, pese a estar rodeado de amigos. O quizá…

 

La cerveza desparramándose y salpicándole los dedos provocó que Rey aterrizara de golpe en el local, dejando de apretar la palanca del dispensador y tomando ahora la jarra con la otra mano mientras se sacudía la cerveza con varios aspavientos. Regresó hacia el chico y le pasó la cerveza a la vez que le pedía el dinero, se cobró el pedido y viró la cabeza buscando a otro cliente. No tardó en encontrar uno, eran peores que las setas kaminianas. Rebufó e intentó poner su mejor cara de atender al público. Con su mejor sonrisa fingida y un tono de voz que sonara en un nivel de amabilidad capaz de ocultar su irritación. Otra cerveza agárica, otro movimiento de cabeza asintiendo para ahorrar tiempo. Otra jarra llenándose mientras ella volvía a observar el escenario. Otro suspiro, otro análisis en profundidad a cada miembro de la banda ¿Aquello que llevaba Kylo eran vendas nuevas en las manos? Parecía que Hux no era el único que traía puesta una nube negra, sólo que la de Kylo era tan grande como él.

Otra vez se le desparramó la bebida. Otra vez tuvo que sacudir la mano mientras empezaba a notarla pegajosa. Otro reclamo de dinero. Otra entrega del mismo… Y a repetir el ritual buscando a un nuevo cliente. Rodó los ojos y miró la hora en el teléfono, rogando a la Fuerza que al menos hubieran pasado treinta minutos. Y acto seguido lo guardó con rabia mientras alzaba la cabeza para atender otro pedido… Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos.

 

…

El infierno de jornada empezaba a desvanecerse gracias a la rápida actuación de los chicos de Gorc. Aquellos gamorreanos eran grandes y eficaces en su trabajo, echando al personal cuando empezaba a acercarse la hora del cierre y la gente no tenía ganas de irse. Rey iba a disponerse a limpiar la barra cuando terminara de servir el último pedido, sólo que ya llevaba cinco “últimos pedidos”… Aquello era igual a abrir un tarro de galletas, jamás era la última por mucho que se quisiera. La diferencia es que Rey sí quería poner fin a aquello, lástima que los clientes no tuvieran esa misma intención.

Terminó de atender a unos, dispuesta a ponerse a limpiar, y entonces un chico desgarbado llegó a la barra a trompicones. Rey rodó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. “ _El último y me pongo a limpiar…_ ” pensó con la misma determinación que las veces anteriores. Le puso su mejor sonrisa.

 

-Dame una birra ¿Quieres?- Rey asintió y abrió el refrigerador mientras cogía el abrebotellas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Alzó los ojos brevemente y sonrió al ver que los tres músicos se acercaban a la barra. El fin de la jornada estaba casi tan cerca como su parte favorita de la noche.

-Uno con cincuenta, por favor.- El tipo aquel pareció estar demasiado borracho para captarlo a la primera. Rey se lo repitió y él asintió a la vez que empezaba a palparse los bolsillos. Rey frenó el abrebotellas a medio camino mientras esperaba a que aquel tipo sacara el dinero.

-Vaya… -Alzó los ojos y juntó las fanos frente a su nariz, como rogándole.- Vaya, me he dejado la cartera en casa.- Rey lo dudaba mucho. Ella alzó las cejas.

-Sin dinero no hay cerveza, amigo.- Se guardó el abrebotellas y abrió el refrigerador, dispuesta a guardar la cerveza cuando el borracho se adelantó sobre la barra. Tomándola por la muñeca. Rey se frenó en seco y puso su mejor mueca de disgusto antes de alzar la vista a él.- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo, capullo? –Las modalidades se terminaban justo cuando las luces del local se encendían. Y éstas se encendieron de golpe.

-Ay, florecilla ¿Qué no me podrías invitar?- Rey volvió a bajar los ojos a su muñeca. El desgarbado no la había soltado. Alzó los ojos y arrugó el ceño, ese idiota iba tan borracho que no pillaba el lenguaje corporal. O no lo pillaba o no quería hacerlo.

-Suéltame, capullo, antes de que te estampe la cabeza contra la barra… -Le amenazó. El grupo de músicos frenó el paso de golpe, observando aquella escena desde lejos. Pero ella no les prestaba atención.

-Tú no vas a hacerme nada, chiquilla… Invítame a una copa, venga.- Entonces se le acercó. Rey retrocedió, conteniéndose.- Y luego te espero en el callejón de atrás...- La miró con ojos adormilados pero lujuriosos. A Rey no pudo darle más asco.

\- No te lo repetiré otra vez, suéltame. –Y el tipejo dio un golpe a la barra con la palma abierta.

-¡Dame la cerveza, puta asquerosa!

 Aquello fue suficiente. Rey observó por el rabillo del ojo a Phasma moverse, quizá intentando ir en su ayuda… Pero Rey actuó mucho más rápido que la baterista. Tiró, zafándose del agarre para sujetarle la cabeza con esa misma mano y luego empujarle contra la barra, aprisionándole y dejándole medio aturdido por la velocidad de los acontecimientos y la fuerza del golpe. Le mantuvo la cabeza gacha, haciendo fuerza contra él y aplastándole la mitad del rostro contra la madera. Alzó el otro brazo a la vez que intentaba hacer contacto visual con Gorc. Y fue instantáneo.

-¡Seguridad!- Llamó la chica mientras aquel tipejo luchaba por zafarse bajo su agarre. Lo que no sabía es que una Rey enfadada tenía el doble de fuerza que una Rey tranquila.

Gorc acudió raudo hacia ella, apartando a Hux y a Phasma de su camino con un empujón. Agarró al tipejo por el pescuezo y lo arrastró hasta la salida, quizá lanzándolo fuera tal y como hacía con los tiparracos que intentaban sobrepasarse. Ella suspiró y entonces condujo los ojos a los tres músicos, quienes miraban atónitos la escena. Rey sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Empezó a limpiar la barra, el borracho había dejado un poco de sangre en la madera tras el golpe.

 

-Joder… -Dijo Phasma, tomando asiento.- De mayor quiero ser como tú.

-Bueno, tampoco es que seas muy moderada con los gilipollas, Phasma. -Dijo Hux intentando entonar una gracieta.- No tenéis nada que envidiaros la una de la otra.- Phasma rió y Hux se destensó de golpe. Rey sonreía mientras se sobaba la muñeca por donde la había sostenido el tipo, más por intentar borrar su rastro que por hacer circular bien su sangre, masajeando.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- Habló Kylo, Rey volteó la cabeza y parpadeó intentando salir de la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Para nada.- Giró la muñeca varias veces antes de hacer un aspaviento con esa misma mano.- Sólo me ha apretado. Estoy bien.- Kylo asintió, convencido. Rey le sonrió y entonces volteó hacia el resto.- ¿Vais a querer tomar algo?

-Sí, ponnos unos chupitos de la botella que tengas más en las últimas.- Habló Phasma con una alegría contenida. Rey sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-En seguida.- Dijo al fin. Permitiéndose el lujo de poder perder un poco de tiempo diciéndolo. Depositó los tres vasos de chupito y alzó los ojos sin esperar compartir miradas con Hux, éste aprovechó el contacto visual con ella y le señaló otro vaso de la estantería.

-No, no. Tú también te lo haces con nosotros.- Le replicó. Rey sonrió.

-Sí, es verdad. Ponte uno tú también.- Le apoyó Phasma. Rey asintió y  volteó para tomar un vasito que colocó junto al resto. Empezó a destapar una botella de esencia de sarlacc.

-¿Vais a ir a las fiestas de Canto Bight?- Preguntó con inocencia mientras servía la bebida. Hux contrajo una comisura mientras Kylo apartaba la mirada. Phasma se colocó entre ellos dos y les pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a cada uno.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Verdad, chavales?!- Les sacudió brevemente. Hux rebufó.

-Yo voy porque me obligas...-Habló con un cansancio que resultaba hasta contagioso. Phasma sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Hux se apartó de ella con un gesto de disgusto.- ¡No hagas eso, lo odio!

-Por la Fuerza, es como su gato.- Rió la chica rubia mientras ahora se recargaba sobre Kylo, volteó hacia él y le punteó la mejilla con el índice. Kylo apartó la cara.- ¡Vamos, vente con nosotros!

-No me apetece aguantar a borrachos… -Volteó hacia Phasma.- Y mucho menos a todo el personal de Canto Bight.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Los borrachos somos Hux y yo!?- Dijo la chica, fingiendo falsa ofensa. Kylo rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba. Rey observaba todo desde la barra, mirándoles con una media sonrisa.- ¡Eres cruel!

-Soy realista…- Apoyó el codo en la mesa para luego sujetarse la cabeza. Primero sobre los nudillos, pero apartó la mejilla como si rozarlos le hubiera dolido. Abrió la mano y apoyó ahora el mentón en la palma.- No estoy de humor.- Phasma se lo arrimó, usando la posición de su brazo para atraerle, pero Kylo ya se vaticinaba lo que iba a suceder e interpuso una mano entre él y la chica.- No me des un beso en la cabeza si no quieres que te meta las baquetas por las orejas…- Phasma rodó los ojos y le punteó la mejilla otra vez.

-¡Pero por la fuerza, qué listo eres!

-De ti me las veo venir… Que es distinto.- Observó a Rey quien rió nasalmente. Tomó el chupito y lo alzó, el resto de la pandilla imitó el gesto y tragaron aquello de una vez.

Rey se relamió mientras arrugaba la cara, la esencia de sarlacc le parecía el licor más ácido y amargo de todos. Abrió los ojos, relajando su expresión, y se encontró con la mirada apagada de Kylo. Él sonrió de medio lado, apenas fue un gesto perceptible, intentando fingir estar bien… Pero igual que su mentira con haber superado el orfanato no coló para Kylo durante la Jam Session, aquel gesto no colaría para ella. Llevó los ojos a Phasma, quien zarandeó la cabeza ante la fuerza de aquel chupito.

-¿¡Entonces hacemos marcha, Armie!?-Habló Phasma al pelirrojo, dándole varios golpes amistosos en la espalda.

-Como me llames Armie otra vez… No voy a las fiestas de Canto.- Phasma rodó los ojos.

-Vale, zanahoria ¿Pero nos vamos ya o qué?- Hux gruñó con fuerza mientras rodaba los ojos y desviaba la mirada hacia Kylo quién se alzó de hombros.

-No busques un aliado en mí, defenderte de Phasma no va a convencerme para ir a las fiestas.- El pelirrojo resopló y volvió a desviar la mirada. Hinchó el pecho y se levantó junto a la rubia.- Pillad un taxi a la vuelta, no seáis idiotas y penséis que podréis volver andando.

-Sí, papá.- Habló Phasma, poniéndose en pie. Kylo rebufó y se desperezó en el taburete, Haciendo rodar el asiento para verles marchar.- Mañana nos vemos.- Se despidió mientras se encaminaba junto a Hux hacia la puerta principal.- ¡Adiós, Rey! ¡Gracias por el chupito!

 

Rey hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, sin tener tiempo de poder pronunciar nada, mientras Kylo les veía marchar a la par que sonreía de medio lado. A Hux le vendría bien la energía y alegría de Phasma por una noche, sus demonios seguían acechándole como moradores de las arenas. De hecho había vuelto a fumar a causa de su ansiedad latente, Kylo le había visto el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo pero no quiso decirle nada. Recordarle que quería dejar de fumar solo empeoraría su estado y nadie quería que eso pasara, sabían hasta dónde podía llegar Hux si el trauma tomaba las riendas y le anulaba... Kylo suspiró tras inhalar aire profundamente y luego volteó hacia la chica, quién ahora le miraba intentando adivinar sus preocupaciones. Sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas y tomó aire antes de hablar.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- Rey ladeó la cabeza, sopesando aquello. Alzó los ojos, observándole a ras de sus cejas y luego sonrió de medio lado. Kylo no comprendió el gesto.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Y Rey controló su alegría, era su entrada. Kylo le había dado la entrada sin apenas poderlo intuir. Rey sonrió ampliamente.

-Porque a los dos nos hace falta lo mismo esta noche…- Dijo entonándole, retirando los vasos de chupito y lanzando la botella a la basura. Dejó el trapo guardado en su sitio y volteó hacia él, recargándose sobre la barra.- Un trago y no estar solos.- Kylo analizó su rostro, mirándola. Y Rey empezaba a impacientarse. Tamborileó la barra con la yema de los dedos, esperando con impaciencia una respuesta. Kylo iba a decir algo pero ella se adelantó, sus nervios le obligaron a hacerlo.- ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Él apretó la mandíbula. Mirándola tan neutro como solía ponerse al principio. Cosa que hizo pensar a la chica que quizá se había precipitado con aquello… Y empezó a verlo claro. Si Kylo no quería ayuda de sus amigos ¿Por qué iba a querer la suya? Empezó a borrar la sonrisa a medida que comenzaba a sentirse ridícula y fue a retirar todo aquello hasta que Kylo negó con la cabeza.

 

-No.- Dijo con suavidad, captando su atención.- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Ella sonrió y Kylo bajó los ojos, riendo.- ¿Me va a tocar elegir el sitio a mí otra vez, verdad?- Rey se alzó de hombros.

-Cualquier cosa que digas es mejor que lo que iba a proponer yo…- Ella salió de la barra. Kylo la siguió con los ojos, esperando a que prosiguiera, pero Rey no lo hizo.- Voy a por mis cosas y nos vemos en el callejón ¿Vale?

-Vale.

 

Y se marchó hacia los vestuarios a cambiarse. Nerviosa y emocionada porque por primera vez no metía la pata con Kylo en algo. Le fascinaba como, después de todo, no había conseguido caerle verdaderamente mal. Le había insultado, abofeteado, vomitado la puerta de su casa, golpeado su coche en un arrebato de furia… Y era como si a Kylo no le hubiera importado tanto, aunque era cierto que al principio había un ambiente tenso entre ellos pero ahora era como si hubiera desaparecido. Como si todo lo anterior no fuera más que un sueño a medio desvanecer en su memoria.

Resopló mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. Quizá, sencillamente, sólo era ella quien veía una importancia desmesurada a tener en cuenta en esas acciones. Apagó las luces del vestuario sin percatarse de que Jynn se estaba cambiando para salir hacia el callejón, obvió sus quejas saliendo de allí y cruzando el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida. Abrió la puerta y le vio, Kylo ya estaba allí esperando, apoyado en la puerta de la furgoneta y chequeando el teléfono. Rey se acercó y ambos subieron al vehículo pero Kylo no arrancó, volteó hacia ella con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

-¿Qué sitio habías pensado?- Rey negó con la cabeza.- En serio, dímelo.

-No, es una tontería…

-Dímelo, me gustan las tonterías.- Rey alzó una ceja. Kylo desvió la vista al frente.- Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrado a ellas. Sólo mira a los integrantes de mi banda ¿Te crees que dicen cosas serias?- Rey rió en voz alta y Kylo insistió un poco más.- Va, dímelo.- Y ella desvió la mirada, tomando aire.

-Pues había pensado en, no sé, cualquier sitio. Pero cualquier sitio que implique tu coche, el maletero y la música que tienes en la radio.- Dijo, señalando el reproductor de música con una sonrisilla cómplice. Kylo asintió y Rey se mordió el labio.- ¿Es una estupidez?

-Para nada.- Y arrancó el coche.

 

…

Habían comprado una litrona de cerveza agárica en la tienda de la vez anterior junto a un paquete de papas picantes importadas de Mustafar. Kylo había aparcado el coche en un descampado cerca del piso de Finn y Poe. El mismo descampado donde aparcó cuando acercó a Rey la noche anterior para que la chica no tuviera que desplazarse con transporte público, evitando a Maul a toda costa.

No hacía un frío excesivo por lo que podían estar sentados en el maletero de la furgoneta, con las compuertas abiertas. Ambos sentados y apoyados a cada lado del maletero, con la botella y las papas en medio de los dos para que fuera más fácil servirse. Llevaban ya un rato allí, hablando de música mientras la que llevaba Kylo en el vehículo sonaba por los altavoces. Acompañándoles. Y se estaba tan bien pese haber empezado con inseguridades, pues Kylo parecía incómodo, demasiado recatado con sus palabras. Como si estuviera midiéndose siempre, intentando no contar más de la cuenta. Actitud similar a la que mostraba en las entrevistas solo que sin ese velo típico de estar actuando para que no se notara… Pero quizá la cerveza, quizá la compañía, quizá la situación… Quizá algo le hizo destensar sus nervios y paranoias a medida que avanzaba el reloj. Permitiéndose sonreír levemente cuando Rey hacía algún comentario ingenioso.

 

-Yo siempre he querido tocar algún instrumento ¿Sabes?- Dijo ella con un tono nostálgico. Kylo se adelantó para pillar la cerveza y darle un trago mientras esperaba que ella prosiguiera. Rey se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Pero bueno, tocar las narices es casi como saber tocar un instrumento de música.- Kylo sonrió a la vez que volvía a enroscar la botella.- Y no es fácil ¿Sabes?

-En realidad tocar un instrumento no es tan complicado… Depende del tiempo que le dediques.- Rey se recostó, mirándole.

-¿Cuántos instrumentos sabes tocar tú? –Él tomó aire y sonrió.

-Adivínalo.- Ella rebufó.

-Vamos, no me fastidies…

-No te fastidio, venga… Inténtalo.- Ella se mordió el labio y accedió. Tomó una papa y punteó con la esquina de esta su mentón.

-Vale, a ver… Sé que tocas la guitarra.- Él asintió.- El piano.- Kylo alzó las cejas y volvió a asentir.- ¿La batería? –Él apretó ahora los labios y negó con la cabeza.- Mierda, primer error…

-La batería que tengo en el garaje es de Phasma.- Dijo, intentando adivinar la causa por la cual Rey pensó que él tocaba ese instrumento. Ella asintió, era por eso (y por la idea que tuvo de él tras su primer encuentro, cuando Kylo aporreó como un martillo  la barra del local).- Prueba otra vez.

-¿Cuántos instrumentos quedan?

-Dos más.

-¿Cuatro en total?- Él asintió.- Vaya…

-Vaya.- Dijo con un tono gracioso pero del cual Rey no pasó por alto el matiz triste que sonó en él.

-A ver… ¿El violín?- Kylo asintió y Rey sonrió, sintiéndose victoriosa y realmente observadora. Recordó aquella funda que vio en su templo particular el día que comieron juntos.- Vale, me falta uno…

-El más difícil de adivinar.- Se adelantó para pillar la botella otra vez. Rey mordió la papa y masticó lentamente, pensando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿El bajo?- Kylo parpadeó varias veces, no esperaba aquello.

-Pues… No sabría si añadir el bajo a mi lista. A ver, sé tocarlo pero Hux obviamente es mucho más hábil que yo. –Rey achicó los ojos.- No es el bajo el último que queda pero esa ha sido buena. –Ella asintió a la vez que sonreía.- Intenta otra.

-Vale…- Volvió a alzar los ojos, pensando.- A ver, de momento todo han sido instrumentos de cuerda.- Kylo asintió.- ¿El que queda también es de cuerda?

-No.- Rey parpadeó sorprendida.

-¡¿No!?- Él negó con la cabeza.- ¿Percusión?- Volvió a negar y Rey boqueó con sorpresa.- Oh ¿De viento?-Kylo asintió y Rey se mordió el labio con contenida ilusión.- ¡La flauta travesera!

-¡Venga ya! ¿Me ves cara de tocar la flauta travesera? –Rió y a ella se le contagió la risa. Se removió en el sitio, nerviosa.

-Ya, bueno… A ver… -Juntó las manos frente a su boca y apoyó los labios en el canto de los dedos mientras se daba toquecitos.- ¿Clarinete?

-No.

-Vale…- Rasgó la voz y entonces alzó los ojos, mirándole. Los achicó, intentando adivinarlo o encontrar en él alguna pista.- ¿Qué instrumento de viento podrías saber tocar tú?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para él. Y empezó a visualizarle con diversos instrumentos, pero no conseguía verle encajar con ninguno. Vaya, sí era difícil.- ¿La trompeta?- Dijo, achicando un ojo, con miedo al error. Kylo volvió a negar.- ¡Oh, venga!

-Te dije que era difícil.- Rey rebufó y apartó los ojos. Kylo pilló una papa.- ¿Te doy una pista?

-No.- Dijo con un enfado fingido.- No quiero pistas.

-Vale, vale…- Rey se relamió y se adelantó para pillar la cerveza, observándole sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Sabiendo que algo en él le daría inspiración. Algún gesto, algún movimiento… Algo en él le inspiraría un instrumento. Dio un trago y saboreó la cerveza en su boca. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo que decidió probar.- ¿El saxofón?- Kylo se mantuvo quieto, bajó los ojos y pilló otra papa. Rey se relamió, impaciente. No sabía cómo tomárselo… Y finalmente Kylo asintió antes de comer la papa, haciéndola crujir ruidosamente.- ¡Oh! ¡¿Sí!?- Habló, eufórica.

-Sí, es el saxofón.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es estupendo!- Él sonrió nostálgico.- Me encantaría verte tocar el saxofón algún día, es un instrumento que suena muy bien.- Dijo ella, apoyando ahora el codo en su rodilla para luego depositar la barbilla en la palma de su mano, observándole mientras desestabilizaba su codo en un vaivén propio de su rodilla. Kylo seguía con los ojos bajos.

-Ya no lo tengo.- Ella chistó con la lengua a modo de queja.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo vendiste?

-Lo destrocé. El día que me fui de casa.- Y el momento se tornó pesado, muy pesado. Horriblemente pesado y nostálgico. Y Rey no sabía si profundizar, si seguir, si preguntarle… Intuía que Kylo odiaba las preguntas, hablar de sus problemas o de cosas pasadas que no le resultaban agradables… Pero entonces él prosiguió, quizá el alcohol o quizá… Quizá se sentía seguro hablando con ella.- La gente esperaba cosas de mí ¿Sabes? –Ella frenó el vaivén y se quedó estática. Escuchándole atenta.- Mis padres me exhibían como un trofeo. Para ellos era algo que sacar a relucir de mí, el poder decir que su hijo era capaz de tocar varios instrumentos a diferencia de otros niños que, con suerte, tocaban uno…- Hizo una breve pausa, aún con la vista anclada al suelo.- “ _¡Oh! ¡Qué inteligente es! ¡Si sabe manejarlos todos! Qué listo nos ha salido…_ ”-Entonó de forma despectiva. Imitando a alguien. Rey tragó con lentitud mientras sentía que llevaba sin respirar un buen rato, invadida por la sorpresa de aquella confesión tan íntima.- Y yo fantaseaba con dedicarme a esto… Y pensaba que ellos pensaban igual, que si era bueno tendría un futuro con la música y me apoyarían porque, joder, parecía que les gustaba el mundo de la música.- Hizo una pausa y alzó los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, quizá aterrizando de golpe en la tierra. Rey le notó ponerse nervioso. Él se adelantó a por la botella.- Perdona, yo…

-Yo nunca he sabido qué hacer para encajar.- Le cortó antes de que terminara su disculpa, él la observó. Invirtiendo los papeles, Kylo era ahora quien escuchaba con total atención.- Yo me sentía como un producto, algo que debía esconder sus defectos para caerle bien a una familia y ser adoptada. Nunca he tenido una habilidad especial a parte de la mecánica…

-No me jodas con que no tienes habilidades especiales, menudos puñetazos sueltas, Rey.- Habló él y ella sonrió. Se hizo el silencio y ella tomó aire.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo destrozaste?- Kylo alzó los ojos y la observó durante un momento mientras ella respiraba con miedo. Intuía que la respuesta sería negativa pero Kylo la sorprendió otra vez.

-Era el instrumento favorito de mis padres.- Rey contuvo la respiración y Kylo desvió la mirada.- Me lo dieron en total confianza, querían a ese trasto más que a mí.- Se recostó, soltando aquello como si quisiera hacer una gracia mientras daba otro trago a la cerveza. Rey sonrió.

-En el orfanato querían más al tocadiscos que a mí.- Kylo se relamió tras beber, ella se alzó de hombros.- Es lo que hay cuando eres una persona reemplazada.

-Pues que sepas que no eres la única que lo ha sido…- Tragó saliva y alzó los ojos con timidez para mirarla con terror, terror a seguir hablando. Pero no podía detenerse, se relamió antes de hablar casi en un susurro.- No estás sola…- Ella alzó los ojos a él, mirándole y sorprendida de ver lo que veía en él. Alzó levemente una comisura en un gesto triste pero reconciliador.

\- Tú tampoco.- Kylo le mantuvo la miraba un segundo más y luego bajó los ojos a la botella. Tomó aire con decisión y se reclinó hacia adelante, alzando la botella y mirándola directamente.

-Por los reemplazables.- Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-Por los reemplazables.- Y entonces ella también se adelantó para sujetarla. Se miraron durante un segundo y Rey se la acercó sin que Kylo quitara la mano. Bebiendo de ella para luego Kylo repetir el gesto, bebiendo sin que Rey soltara la litrona.

Se hizo el silencio una vez volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores. Se sentían bien. Muy bien, seguros el uno con el otro. Empezando a comprenderse y a sentir una empatía increíble.

 Kylo tenía ahora la vista perdida y Rey se fijó en que le veía distinto a hacía unos segundos… Y sonrió para sus adentros cuando se percató de aquel salto de fe, lo que no sabía la chica es que todavía no lo había dado del todo, sólo había sido una leve aproximación… Kylo la observó de nuevo y tomó aire.

-¿Al final conseguiste encontrar una familia?- Rey se relamió y asintió antes de cerrar los ojos, como si se arrepintiera de ello.

-Sí, al final sí.- Confesó. Él asintió, escuchándola con toda su atención puesta en sus palabras.- Eran buena gente. Los dos, no tenían maldad y me querían.- Kylo no pasó por alto los verbos en pasado, intuyó que ya no estarían con vida y prefirió no asegurarse preguntándolo. Rey volvió a suspirar.- Me querían mucho, pero siempre estaban ocupados… -Soltó aire mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.- Supongo que siempre, siempre hay algo que tiene más peso que yo.- Él apretó la mandíbula y Rey rió, haciendo una gracia sobre sí misma.- Aunque no es difícil porque peso muy poquito. –Y ambos sonrieron de medio lado. Ella le miró de una forma que le hizo a Kylo plantearse otra pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Sabes quienes son mis padres?- Preguntó él con firmeza. Ella alzó la cabeza y tomó aire al entreabrir los labios. Asintió, primero con la cabeza.

-Sí.- Él siguió mirándola, jugando a desencajarse la mandíbula a causa de los nervios contenidos.- No debió ser fácil… -Y él frenó el juego, mirándola con sorpresa que intentó ocultar con una capa de neutralidad que esta vez no hizo efecto. Negó levemente con la cabeza, confirmándole las dudas a Rey y ella parpadeó con pesadez. Temiendo preguntarle demasiado.- Dijiste que te fuiste de casa…

-Sí, el día que les dije que iba a matricularme en el conservatorio superior.- Rey tragó saliva y luego se relamió, temerosa.- No lo aceptaron. Querían que fuera general. Y Brendol no facilitó las cosas, habían hablado de ello. Tenían todo preparado para Hux y para mí, todo planificado…

-¿Tus padres y los de Hux son amigos?

-Mi madre y su padre trabajan en lo mismo.- Rey asintió, Brendol Hux debía ser también algún general bajo el cargo de Leia.-  El padre de Hux pensó que si yo me unía al ejército, Hux también lo haría… Aunque tampoco se esforzó mucho, no insistió demasiado y se fue cuando dije que no iba a hacerlo. Supongo que ya sabría lo que iba a pasar, Hux estaba muy decidido a meterse a estudiar diseño gráfico.- Rey le miró, intentando ocultar todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ocultándolas porque realmente no sabía qué sentir, con qué palabra etiquetar toda la injusticia que sentía por dentro.- Brendol y Armitage no se soportan, pero Hux le ha contado siempre todo lo que tenía pensado hacer y Brendol no tuvo más narices que amoldarse. No le fue difícil tampoco, nunca ha tenido fe en Armitage… O Hux, como tú le conoces.- La chica asintió.- Él también está en el clan de los reemplazables.- Rey asintió, mostrando empatía con todo aquello.

-Todavía recuerdo la noche anterior…- Habló ella, Kylo asintió.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tiene problemas con el tema de… su madre?

-Hux es un hijo “no deseado”…- Y a Rey se le encogió el corazón.- Un hijo no deseado concebido con una mujer que para Brendol no fue nada más que un desfogue.- Kylo parpadeó de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se canalizaba.- No la conoció nunca. Brendol no habla de ello, no le da respuesta alguna... Y a Armitage le afecta.

Rey bajó los ojos y le vio, le vio frotarse con la mano los nudillos de la otra, moviéndose la venda quizá rasgándose la herida con la fricción de la gasa. Entonces alzó los ojos a él, pedía ayuda de forma inconsciente, en silencio… Pero Rey podía escucharle, rápidamente tomó la botella, pasándosela. Kylo notó el movimiento, alzó los párpados y miró a la litrona para luego virar los ojos hacia la chica. Alzó una comisura, soltó la mano torturada y tomó la birra para darle un trago. Rey no pasó por alto las manchas de sangre fresca que acababa de hacerse en la venda pero al menos había evitado que Kylo fuera a más con aquello.

 

-Gracias…- Dijo él. Rey hizo un gesto, restándole importancia.- Tú…- Dijo, tras tragar y volver a dejar la botella en el centro.- ¿Tú llegaste a saber quiénes eran tus padres?- Ella se tornó seria y negó con la cabeza, luego alzó los ojos a él.- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes…- Kylo la miró y Rey supo que él iba a preocuparse de todas formas.- Me he conformado con darme cuenta de que voy a vivir siempre con la duda. Y me hubiera gustado hablar con ellos y preguntarles por qué…-. Se adelantó para tobar la birra y dio un trago a la botella. Empezaba a estar algo vacía.- Pero la respuesta sería cualquier excusa para no decir que me abandonaron porque les molestaba en ese momento.- Kylo tragó saliva y la miró, escuchando todo aquello.- ¿Tú hablas con los tuyos?- Entonces él se tornó serio y negó con la cabeza. Rey se mordió el labio.

-Llevo diez años sin hablar con ellos. -Y Rey le notó el tono quebrado en la voz. Kylo se adelantó para pillar la botella antes de que Rey enroscara el tapón.- Pero estoy al tanto de todo lo que está pasando…- Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo lo que está pasando?- Él asintió y dio un trago mientras alzaba la vista al techo y luego parpadeó. Se frenó y Rey le dio tiempo, observándole. Estuvo tentada a cambiar de tema… Pero los gestos de Kylo le decían que iba a seguir hablando cuando consiguiera canalizarse levemente. Él tragó aire de forma sonora y volvió a jugar a desencajarse la mandíbula.

-Mi padre se está muriendo.- Tragó aire y Rey sintió una losa tirar de su garganta, quitándole el habla y bloqueándola. Ahí estaba el verdadero salto de fe. Kylo condujo los ojos a ella pero los apartó rápidamente.- Mierda, no quería joder la noche. –Habló al fin. Alzó los ojos y dio otro trago. Rey parpadeó perpleja.- Olvídalo, no tendría que haberte dicho nada.

-¿Has ido a verle?- Preguntó Rey nada más él terminó, provocando que volteara hacia ella, sorprendido. Kylo parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Que si has ido a ver a tu padre al hospital… -Kylo boqueó y volvió a parpadear, analizando aquello. Esperaba otro tipo de reacción o un tono quebrado en Rey o cualquier otro tipo de rechazo que causara una necesidad en Rey de agobiarle... Pero no, ella le hablaba firme y con calma, acunándole. Tragó saliva y respondió.

-No…- Ella frunció el ceño, achicando los ojos en consecuencia.- No, para nada.

-¿Y a qué esperas?- Kylo miró a ambos lados. Definitivamente no esperaba aquella reacción.

-¿Cómo…dices?- Rey se removió, quedando ahora sentada sobre sus propias rodillas.

-¡Tienes que ir a verle!

-No.- Dijo con simpleza.- ¡No, no! ¡Ni de puta coña!- Soltó aire en un gesto de sorpresa mientras reía de forma nerviosa.- ¡No, ni de coña! ¡Pero…! –Ella se adelantó, cortándole.

-¡Tienes que ir, Kylo!- Él la observó.- ¡Dile a Hux que te acompañe si quieres pero tienes que ir!

-¡Sí, una mierda me llevo a Hux!- Ella parpadeó y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Pues a Phasma.

-¡Todavía menos!-Dijo, intentando sonar sereno aunque sus nervios volvieron a delatarle. Rey le miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con ninguno de los dos?- Él la miró y Rey le mantuvo el contacto, entonces Kylo parpadeó y habló en un tono roto.

-Porque van a agobiarme.- Confesó. Y miró al frente, al descampado, y se pasó la lengua por dentro de la mejilla, intentando recuperar el valor.- Van a agobiarme a preguntas, a abrazos, a lloros, a consuelos innecesarios… -Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Kylo no regresaba la vista a ella.- Y no quiero… No quiero verles la cara a mis padres, no… No me apetece…-Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Rey apretó la mandíbula y tomó aire, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-¿Y si voy yo contigo?- Él negó con la cabeza. Rey lo esperaba y condujo la vista al frente, observando el descampado junto a él.- Perdona… No quería, incomodarte.

-Tranquila.- Habló y sus palabras tuvieron ese efecto tranquilizador en ella.- He sido yo quien ha abierto el cajón.

-No pasa nada…

 

Y tras el silencio siguieron hablando de música, aunque ya no era como al principio. Las conversaciones eran serias, hablando de grupos. De anécdotas e historias hasta que finalmente Rey vio la hora y decidió marcharse a casa después de despedirse de él. Sintiéndose peor que una mierda… Borrando de golpe esa sensación de victoria que tuvo al principio, cuando Kylo aceptó salir con ella de fiesta.

A diferencia de lo que había hecho él la otra vez, Rey había fallado. No le había hecho olvidar, le había hecho retozar en sus propios problemas… Entró al piso y se cambió de ropa a la vez que se iba a la cama de invitados. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser así, por ser tan idiota y por no saber ayudar a las personas. No sabía, no tenía ni idea… Era normal si echaba la vista atrás, no había aprendido a cuidar de nadie. Se dejó caer en la cama, echando el brazo por encima de sus ojos e intentando apartar todas las malas sensaciones que se le quedaron en el cuerpo tras aquella charla. Kylo le había pedido ayuda y ella no había sabido cómo ayudarle… Parecía que nadie había sabido ayudarle nunca. Sus propios padres le habían dado la espalda, decidiendo su futuro antes de que este tan siquiera empezara… Solo la Fuerza sabía lo que se habían gritado en aquella discusión, aquello que había llevado a Kylo a destrozar el saxofón y largarse de aquello que ya no veía como un hogar.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando la vibración del teléfono en la mesita de noche la obligó a salir de aquel duermevela. Volteó sobre la cama y estiró el brazo para coger el aparato. Entrecerró los ojos ante el haz de luz que la cegó momentáneamente y desbloqueó la pantalla más por costumbre que a sabiendas de lo que hacía. Entró en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, tenía un aviso de mensaje. Concretamente de Kylo. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió para leer el breve texto… El aparato se precipitó sobre la cama cuando leyó el mensaje, haciendo que sus dedos se volvieran resbaladizos y temblorosos. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y volvió a tomar el teléfono, releyendo aquello para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal ni una sola palabra.

Formuló una respuesta que tecleó rápidamente, afirmándole el mensaje. Entonces aguardó a que él respondiera para quedar con ella mañana, sintiendo nervios de anticipación.

Quizá, al fin y al cabo, no era tan nefasta ayudando a las personas…


	13. Chocolate

CAPÍTULO 13: CHOCOLATE

Era la primera vez que subía a su furgoneta y Kylo no llevaba la música puesta, señal de que no estaba de humor para algo así. Volvió a mirarle de reojo los nudillos, vendas nuevas. Le recorrió los dedos con la vista y se frenó en los pulgares, los tenía en carne viva. Llenos de heridas pequeñas quizá provocadas por él mismo al puntear con horrible constancia la piel hasta arrancarse tiras irregulares.  Y de nuevo los tendones sobresaliendo a causa de la fuerza que ejercía en el agarre al volante. Era increíble lo marcados que estaban pese a que su complexión física no fuera tan delgada como para que aquello se notara tanto.

Rey tragó saliva y llevó la vista al frente. Se habían saludado con un escueto “hola”; firme en ella pero tembloroso en él. Estaba de los nervios y era comprensible. Iba a encontrarse cara a cara con sus padres después de diez años… Y tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a que le odiaran tanto como él les había odiado, miedo a la desaprobación y sobre todo miedo a no poder zanjar la situación. A permitir que su padre se marchara del mundo, dejando las cosas por solucionar. Rey intuía que era una carga que Kylo llevaba desde hacía bastante, algo le decía que su padre no llevaba poco tiempo en el hospital y aquella mañana ella se había estado informando mientras desayunaba y le esperaba. Han Solo tenía problemas de corazón desde hacía ocho años, sus visitas al hospital eran más que frecuentes y quizá los alborotos que causaba Kylo solo reforzaban sus ataques. Había estado ingresado varias veces pero aquella parecía ser la definitiva. Y Kylo se habría atormentado a sí mismo con la idea de que él se fuera sin despedirse… Pero el orgullo era un muro difícil de romper. Y Kylo era orgulloso y cabezota. Como su padre.

Sólo la Fuerza sabía lo mucho que había estado dándole vueltas en silencio al tema y Rey estaba preocupada. Posiblemente ella era la única que le había motivado a ir. Posiblemente ni Hux ni Phasma le habían sacado el tema o bien porque lo desconocían, cosa que Rey dudaba mucho, o bien porque conocían el temperamento de Kylo. Y no era buena idea sacarlo a relucir… Pero parecía que con ella era distinto.

 

Los carteles que señalaban el camino al hospital empezaron a aparecer a medida que se acercaban a la zona. Señalizando la ruta que Kylo seguía. El temblor del coche rompía el silencio al igual que el motor, los acelerones y el cambio de marcha constante al estar circulando por dentro de ciudad. Para sorpresa de ambos no tardaron en encontrar sitio para aparcar. Y Kylo paró el motor una vez estacionó. Se quedó sentado y Rey también, observando el frente. Ella quería decir algo pero también estaba nerviosa. Si ella estaba que despuntaba de los nervios no quería imaginar lo que debería estar sintiendo Kylo por dentro.

 

-¿Vamos?- Le dijo ella, observándole desde su asiento. Kylo asintió con la cabeza y bajaron del coche.

 

Se encaminaron hacia el interior del edificio, llegando a recepción y preguntando por el número de habitación de Han Solo. Les indicaron el pabellón, la planta y el número para después darles indicaciones sobre cómo llegar. Aquel hospital, al ser el principal y el más importante de la ciudad, era enorme. Complicadamente laberíntico, hacer los planos de aquel edificio debió suponer todo un reto arquitectónico de ingeniería… Pero estaba tan bien hecho que apenas había lugar al error, a equivocarse. Todo estaba completamente señalado con indicaciones claras y concisas que tanto Rey como Kylo siguieron, avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Rey lo llamó y esperó junto a Kylo, a quién notaba alterado a cada paso que avanzaban. Le notaba respirar de forma acelerada, apretar el puño, y con la vista perdida, casi tanto como lo estaba él en su propia cabeza, vagando por los recuerdos y recorriendo emociones de vértigo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rey avanzó junto a él, quién dudo un momento antes de adentrarse. Las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos y Rey pulsó el botón que les llevaría a la tercera planta. No le quitaba el ojo de encima y no sabía qué hacer para relajarle. Entonces le vio girar la cabeza hacia el panel de botones, acto seguido alzó los ojos hacia la pantalla que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraban. Y alzó la mano, quizá conduciéndola al botón para detener el mecanismo del ascensor pero Rey fue rápida y le sujetó por la muñeca.

 

-No puedo hacerlo.- Soltó pillando desprevenida a la chica, quien le miró.- No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Vayámonos.- Volteó a ella y le notó pasar del miedo a la inseguridad y de la inseguridad a una furia contenida. Ella hinchó el pecho y negó con la cabeza.- Vayámonos, no puedo hacer esto.

-No.- Sentenció con firmeza y él la miró con una expresión que Rey no sabría describir. Pero había dolor y pánico en ella.

Compartieron miradas y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos en el tercer piso. Ambos voltearon y observaron desde dentro del ascensor el exterior, estaba todo totalmente desértico. Y Kylo empezó a hiperventilar y tragó saliva con fuerza. Y Rey quería ayudarle…

Bajó las manos al agarre, seguía sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza, con obligación. Y cambió la obligación por apoyo, deslizó la mano sobre la amoratada de él para luego entrelazar los dedos. Tragó saliva, esperando una mala reacción por parte del chico. Y agradeció a la Fuerza que Kylo no le rehuyera el contacto. Él bajó la mirada a las manos para luego alzarla hacia Rey.

-Estoy aquí ¿Vale?- Le dijo con una serenidad que ni ella misma se creía capaz de proyectar. Él apretó la mandíbula y volvió los ojos al exterior.- Vas a salir del ascensor e iremos juntos a la habitación…- Regresó la mirada a ella.- Quiero poder ayudarte.- Le apretó el agarre y Kylo le devolvió el gesto. Bajó la mirada y asintió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Avanzó Rey primero, con cuidado. Tirándole levemente y obligándole a salir del ascensor mientras ella buscaba con los ojos el pasillo que les llevaría a la habitación 2187. Encontró el cartel que comprendía desde la habitación 2150 hasta la 2190. Volteó los ojos a él y Kylo observaba todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, como si fuera un animal liberado de su jaula, temeroso de encontrar el mismo dolor que había sentido dentro de su prisión pero esta vez fuera de ella. Dándole a entender que jamás se libraría de él y que jamás estaría a salvo…

 Entonces cruzó los ojos con Rey, quién le enfundó seguridad con otro apretón. Tragó saliva y avanzó junto a ella sin soltarle la mano. Rey se colocó a su lado y avanzaron, buscando la habitación… Y la encontraron, parándose frente a ella. La puerta estaba cerrada, pidiendo intimidad a quienes albergara la habitación al otro lado.

Rey pudo notar cómo él apretaba su mano. Rodó los ojos a él quien tenía la vista clavada en el número de habitación y su pecho se movía con violencia, respiraba demasiado deprisa, incontrolado. Ella alzó la otra mano y la colocó sobre su antebrazo, Kylo volteó a ella. Tenía los ojos rojos y levemente humedecidos… Entonces ella le sonrió y se acercó a él. Kylo bajó un poco para quedar a su altura.

 

-Te esperaré aquí fuera ¿Vale?- Él asintió, mirándola sin perder detalle.- Y pase lo que pase ahí dentro, habrás hecho lo correcto.- Él bajó los ojos, cubriéndolos con aquel manto de pestañas negras y largas. Tomó aire sonoramente y asintió mientras lo dejaba salir poco a poco.- Yo te estaré esperando aquí, Kylo. No voy a irme.- Volvió a asentir a la vez que se enderezaba.

 

Rey esperó a que él soltara el agarre cuando estuviera preparado. Y entonces notó la presión de su mano desvanecerse poco a poco, soltándola para que luego ella terminara la acción. Ella le soltó y le miró mientras escuchaba su propio corazón retumbar en su pecho. Latiendo con tanta fuerza que podría llegar a taladrárselo. Y volvió a pensar que, si ella se sentía así, Kylo debería estar sintiendo una tormenta atroz en su interior. Él tomó aire y alzó la mano hasta el pomo mientras que llamaba con la otra. No esperó respuesta y accionó la palanca, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Temblaba y se sentía entrecortado, a punto de desmayarse, nervioso, tenso, aterrado, enfadado, al borde del llanto, al borde de todo… Y movió el brazo para abrir la puerta, Rey se quedó a un lado pero no perdió detalle de la escena. La luz blanca de la habitación iluminó su figura oscura y ella notó cómo Kylo dejaba de respirar cuando los ojos de su madre se posaron sobre él al igual que los de su padre, quién estaba delgado y tumbado en la cama. Con un montón de cables, conectado a una máquina.

Ella le sintió soltar sollozos cortos y volteó hacia él. Seguía jugando a apretar y destensar su mandíbula, presa de los nervios. Con los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que el blanco de las vendas se confundía con el que habían tomado sus dedos.

Leia no creía lo que veía y Han tampoco. Se había hecho el silencio, un silencio ensordecedor y potente.

 

-¿Ben…?- Pronunció Han en un hilo de voz. Y él avanzó por inercia hacia el interior, con un paso fingidamente decidido pues las piernas temblorosas y los ojos vidriosos le delataban. Pero no era el único que estaba así. Lo último que vio Rey fue a Leia levantarse y dirigirse hacia él mientras Kylo se acercaba a la camilla, necesitando apoyarse en ella para no vencerse al suelo. Leia le abrazó. Luego escuchó unos llantos… Y la puerta se cerró.

Ella respiró por la boca mientras alzaba los ojos al techo y se recostaba en la pared, evitando llorar también. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, sin importarle que el maquillaje se le corriera… Volteó la cara hacia la puerta y sonrió. Orgullosa. Quiso dejarles privacidad y regresó hacia los ascensores donde había divisado unos asientos y un par de máquinas expendedoras. Algo de chocolate le sentaría bien.

 

…

 

Ya llevaba en su estómago una palmera de chocolate y medio paquete de caramelos, también de chocolate, cuando vio una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo. Volteó la cabeza rápidamente y le vio salir de allí, frotándose los ojos antes de volver a asomarse a la habitación, diciendo algo que Rey no llegó a escuchar. Entonces la chica se levantó de la silla, recogiendo los plásticos, y guardando el paquete de caramelos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de acercarse a él. Se frenó a mitad pasillo cuando le vio avanzar, alzando los ojos. Quizá intentando esconder lo inevitable… Y Rey sonrió por dentro, pensando en Ahsoka y en lo que aquella fan dicharachera hubiera pagado por presenciar lo que ella estaba viendo. Al imponente, salvaje y rudo Kylo Ren siendo la versión más humana y tierna de sí mismo, quizá aquella que ocultaba con su pseudónimo, siempre era más fácil vivir actuando que simplemente siendo uno mismo.

Rey esperó a que Kylo dijera algo pero solo volvió a sorber la nariz con fuerza antes de alzar los ojos otra vez, intentando que con aquel gesto la rojez del llanto desapareciera de su mirada. Rey se mordió el labio por dentro y se acercó un poco más, tomándole por el brazo y haciendo que en consecuencia, Kylo bajara la vista hacia ella.

 

-¿Todo bien?- Él asintió sin dudarlo. Rey sonrió, soltando el aire a través del hueco de su sonrisa.- Me alegro mucho.

-¿Has estado en la cafetería?- Habló él en un tono quebradizo y tembloroso pero con un trasfondo seguro, un trasfondo propio de una paz inmensa. Él se pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos, cerrándolos a la vez que con la otra mano le señalaba el bolsillo.- Lo digo por los caramelos.

-Oh, no. Son de la máquina.- Ella volteó un poco, señalando el final del pasillo. Kylo asintió.- Pero podemos ir a una cafetería si quieres… -Aquello pareció captar totalmente su atención y Rey alzó una comisura.

-¿Podemos ir a una fuera del hospital?- Rey asintió mientras emprendía la marcha y Kylo le seguía el paso.

-Podemos ir a la que quieras.

-La que yo quiero está muy lejos…- Alzó la vista, buscando un reloj de pared. Lo encontró sobre el marco de la puerta que les conducía a los ascensores.- Y cerrada en estos momentos.

-A ver…- Ella se frenó frente a los botones del ascensor y pulsó uno, volteando a verle intentando seguir el tono bromista de la conversación.- Eso de “podemos ir a la que quieras” lo he dicho por pura cortesía.- Kylo arqueó una ceja y alzó una comisura, gesto que relajó en desmesura a Rey.- Realmente iba a elegir yo la cafetería.

-¿Para variar un poco, no?- Ella se alzó de hombros.- Lo digo porque siempre estoy eligiendo yo.

-Pues hoy las cosas han cambiado…- El ascensor se abrió ante ellos y entraron. Rey volvió a pulsar el botón, esta vez para bajar a la primera planta.

-Vaya que si han cambiado…- Dijo, desviando la mirada. Pese a que parecía triste, sus palabras sonaron contentas y despejadas por primera vez. Rey le frotó el brazo en un gesto de apoyo y Kylo sonrió un poco más.- Gracias, Rey.- Aquel disparo no se lo veía venir. La chica frenó el gesto y Kylo volteó hacia ella, mirándola esta vez.- Gracias de verdad.

-Pues de nada de verdad.- Sonrió y volvió la vista al frente. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron de allí, con la idea de detenerse en la primera cafetería que apareciera en su camino.

Anduvieron por la calle y no tardaron en divisar un local que, pese a la originalidad de nombre –Cafetería Hospital Mayor- no tenía tan mala pinta. Era una cafetería próxima a la entrada del edificio pero que para nada tenía que ver con este, salvo la localización.

Tomaron asiento en la terraza, hacía buen día y todo parecía estar más soleado que al principio, cuando las cosas no estaban claras. Kylo volvió a frotarse la cara y Rey tomó la carta, observando los precios y los distintos menús de desayuno que brindaba el local, aunque también lo hizo para darle un poco de intimidad y que terminara de serenarse.

Entonces ella alzó los ojos, mirándole a ras de la carta y él estaba con la cabeza ahora apoyada en su mano, observando la carretera y quizá el cielo. Rey se fijó en que la marca que atravesaba su cara era cada vez menos una herida y más una cicatriz. Bajó los ojos a sus manos y le vio puntear la mesa, gesto típico de alguien que tiene claro su pedido y está esperando. Ella arrugó la frente y bajó la carta.

 

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- Captó su atención, haciéndole voltear a verla y responderle pero Rey se adelantó.- Da igual porque está claro que tendré que pedir por ti… -Volvió a alzar la carta y a abrirla frente a ella en un gesto decisivo. Kylo soltó aire en una risa sarcástica.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que voy a pedir?- Ella bajó la carta con un enfado fingido y le miró. Él bajó la mano y cruzó ambas sobre la mesa.

-Sé que vas a pedir un café con leche y dos terrones de azúcar. Justo lo que menos necesitas, déjame a mi.- Él arqueó una ceja tras poner una cara amarga.

-¿Café con leche y azúcar? No. No iba a pedir esa asquerosidad.- Rey alzó los ojos a él, observándole.- Iba a pedir un café solo.- Ella puso los ojos en blanco, gruñendo con cierta rabia dramatizada.- El café se toma solo si realmente te gusta el café…

-¿Ves? Por eso vas a dejar que pida yo.

-¿Y qué vas a pedir? A ver…

-Voy a pedir un zumo de naranja para mí.- Habló, señalando la carta.- Y dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos o de fresa, me da lo mismo.

-¿Y si la mermelada no es de arándanos ni de fresa?- Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pues de lo que sea, es mermelada.- Volvió a alzar la carta.- Está buena sea cual sea.

-Mentira. La de naranja da asco.- Ella frenó la lectura y miró a un punto infinito, sopesando aquella confesión y luego apretó los dientes. Maldijo internamente mientras bajaba la carta y Kylo la miraba con una expectación leve en el rostro.- La de naranja da jodido asco, no me lo niegues.- Ella le señaló con el dedo.

-Vale, te doy la razón, pero dudo que sea de naranja. A nadie le gusta la de naranja.- Volvió a alzar la carta y Kylo sonrió ampliamente pero a Rey no se le escapó aquel gestito.- Y no te creas victorioso solo por haber tenido la razón en eso.

-Vale, vale. Tranquila…- Habló entre risas.- ¿Y qué vas a pedirme a mí?

-A ti te voy a pedir un batido de chocolate con trozos de galleta. Y también un donut.

-Pues el donut que sea de chocolate también.

-¿Y cuál te creías que iba a pedir? El que solo lleva azúcar no es apto para estas situaciones.- Kylo ya no podía ocultar más su sonrisa.

-¿Qué bobadas dices?- Ella rió.- ¿Hay ocasiones para la comida?

-Sí y esta…- Dijo, punteando la mesa con el dedo.- es de las que requieren chocolate.- Él la observó y Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues si lo tienes tan claro, voy al baño un segundo.- Y se levantó mientras ella le observaba de reojo entrar en el local. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyando ambos brazos sobre ésta para luego cruzarlos y hundir la cabeza en el hueco que formó.

 

No sabía cómo iba a abordar la situación cuando Kylo volviera pero algo le decía que no sería incómodo o difícil, le notaba en paz por primera vez a pesar de la tormenta emocional que le azotaba por dentro. No debía ser fácil volver a reencontrarse con sus padres tras, no uno, ni dos, sino diez años de separación total… Y si a aquello se le sumaba la situación médica de su padre, Han, el combo se completaba. Alzó la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien le preguntaba qué iba a tomar y acto seguido pidió lo que ya tenía planificado pedir. La camarera sonrió, Rey también y entonces se marchó a traer el desayuno mientras la morena volvía a la postura anterior y suspiraba de nuevo.

Si algo tenía claro es que ella no iba a preguntarle, no iba a agobiarle ni mucho menos ponerse pesada como suponía que se ponían Hux y Phasma (y que por ello no les dejó acompañarle). Tenía claro que le dejaría libertad para hablar si lo quería y que ella escucharía con toda la atención que su cerebro le permitiera.

Inesperadamente notó que uno de sus tres moñitos se zarandeaba a causa de un golpeteo por parte de una mano ajena. Rey alzó la cabeza y se encontró a Kylo sentado frente a ella, apartando la mano y recostándose en la silla. Ella también se reincorporó y se frotó la cara mientras se desperezaba. Kylo traía una cara más tranquila, era probable que se la hubiera lavado con el fin de serenarse. Y en parte lo había conseguido. Le estaba sonriendo y Rey vaticinó una pregunta por su parte.

-¿Por qué te haces esos tres moños? –Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Porque me corté el pelo a capas hace mucho y desde entonces me crece desigual.- Él asintió.- Y con una única coleta no me basta para mantenerlo todo en el sitio, así que...- Kylo ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.- ¿Alguna vez te has hecho un desastre en el pelo?- Él asintió, riendo.

-Y lo he llevado de mil maneras, también.- Habló, desviando ahora los ojos.

-¿A sí?- Kylo asintió.- ¿Cuáles?

-Largo, corto, rapado, con una mohicana, con rastas…- Enumeró alzando cada vez un dedo.- Sólo me ha faltado llevar cresta, pero es que odio la laca y la gomina a diferencia de Hux.- Rey rió y Kylo también tembló ante una suave risita que le desencadenó aquello.

-Yo lo he llevado rubio.- Él achicó un ojo.- Sí, estaba rarísima.-Rió mostrando sus perlados dientes.- Pero no he hecho nada más, después del corte capeado ya no quiero arriesgarme.

-No te pega decir eso.- Ella ladeó la cabeza y Kylo tomó aire.- Lo de no arriesgarte.- Ella apretó los labios y ladeó varias veces la cabeza.

-No negaré que me gusta el riesgo pero hay unos límites. Y no me gusta demasiado jugar con mi pelo, soy de esas que al mínimo cambio dejo de ser yo, físicamente.

 

Él sonrió ante el comentario y fue a agregar algo cuando la camarera les trajo el pedido, que cargaba de forma establemente inestable en una bandeja metálica. Empezó a servir, depositando los platos frente a cada uno de ellos. Y Kylo frunció el ceño cuando vio que en su plato había dos donuts en vez de uno. Alzó la vista y la camarera le sonrió antes de despedirse, adentrándose de nuevo en la cafetería.

Ninguno de los dos se demoró en atacar con toda su hambre. Rey empezó a untar sus tostadas mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Kylo, quien estaba partiendo uno de los donuts por la mitad mientras seguía frunciendo el ceño y soltando risitas suspiradas, haciendo que Rey se extrañara. Fue a decir algo pero Kylo se adelantó.

-Oye ¿Me has pedido dos donuts?- Habló como si le pesara mucho aquella duda.

-No, solo uno…- Él la miró y luego rió levemente.

-Pues entonces creo que he ligado.- Dijo, llevando la vista al interior de la cafetería mientras se chupaba el azúcar del dedo índice. Rey rió al ver que él también reía a la vez que volvía a conducir los ojos al plato. Tomó un trocito y se lo llevó a la boca mientras Rey bajaba los ojos a sus tostadas.

-¿Te pasa mucho?- Él se alzó de hombros.

-¿El qué? ¿Ligar o que me inviten a cosas?-Y Rey se pasó la lengua por los dientes, sintiendo que una de las dos opciones no quería que fuera respondida. Él desvió la mirada.- Cuando te invitan es una sensación extraña que al principio engancha. Luego la magia desaparece…- Rey asintió.- Pero no es ni de coña lo que más me gusta de esto. De tener un poco de fama…

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Las firmas.- Dijo sin pensárselo. Rey se relamió mientras daba un bocado a su tostada.- Las firmas son geniales porque la gente te sorprende. Y te traen cosas que han hecho y te cuentan su historia y tienen en cuenta todo… -Ella no pasó por alto el brillo repentino que apareció en su mirada. Kylo movía las manos y se quedó callado, quizá reviviendo algo en su cabeza. Jugueteó con su mandíbula otra vez antes de volver a mirarla.- Te hacen sentir bien. Escuchado, quizá.

-Debe ser una buena sensación.

-De las mejores. Hay gente que te trae un disco para que se lo firmes, otros te traen fotos o se compran una de las que tenemos sobre la mesa para que se las firmemos… Pero lo mejor es cuando viene alguien con una guitarra, una baqueta… O unas partituras que ha sacado de oídas escuchando una canción del disco para interpretarla con otro instrumento.- Rey silbó con asombro y Kylo asintió lentamente.- Hay gente increíble… Y nosotros tenemos cierta reputación pero imagínate cómo sería si fuéramos tan mundialmente conocidos como, no sé, _30 Seconds To Crait_.

-Ese grupo me gusta.- Dijo Rey, señalándole. Kylo ladeó una comisura y asintió con pesadez. Alzó una mano mientras se llevaba la pajita a la boca.

-A ver, no están mal…- Ella boqueó y le miró con sorpresa. Kylo sorbió.

-¿Qué no están mal? ¡¿Has visto los videoclips?!

-No voy a pasar por ese aro ¿Vale?- Le señaló con el dedo. Rey aguantó la risa.- No, o sea, se supone que son músicos… Si lo único bueno que tiene ese grupo son los videoclips entonces que se dediquen solo a eso.- Rió, bajando la mirada al plato. Rey hizo una pelotita con su servilleta y se la tiró a la cabeza. Kylo alzó los ojos en un gesto contenido, desaprobando aquello. Rey se cruzó de brazos.- A ver si ahora no voy a poder decir lo que pienso…

-Es un buen grupo.

-Lo serán para ti… -Ella hinchó los carrillos y Kylo tomó otro trocito de donut y le sonrió antes de morderlo. Rey deshinchó los carrillos ante el gesto.- ¿Tú qué? Cuéntame que es lo que siempre has querido hacer…

-¿Eh?- Aquella pregunta la pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-Yo te he contado cosas de mi pasado. Quiero saber del tuyo.- Ella desvió la mirada, pensando la respuesta.

-Me hubiera gustado ser piloto o mecánico en las carreras de vainas ¿Sabes? –Él asintió con sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo terminaste en el _Mos Eisley_?- Preguntó, extrañado. Rey se alzó de hombros.

-No todos cumplen los sueños que tienen, Kylo.- Habló con un tono demasiado triste y a él le desapareció la alegría de la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

\- Complicaciones. Necesité trabajar de lo que fuera y me conformé con trabajar de mecánico en un taller de Jakku.- Él le prestaba atención mientras regresaba al batido.- Pero empezó a descompensarse; me pagaban poco y trabajaba demasiado… -Él suspiró y Rey mordió otra de sus tostadas. Kylo le pasó el tenedor.

-Creo que es la ocasión para que comas un poco de donut de chocolate.- Ella miró el tenedor que Kylo extendía. Alzó ahora los ojos hacia él y le sonrió, Rey se quedó sin respiración y alzó las comisuras por inercia. Negó con la cabeza y sacó el paquete de caramelos de chocolate de su bolsillo y volcó unos cuantos en el plato de Kylo para luego servirse ella otros más.

Si aquella iba a ser una ocasión donde el chocolate era esencial, lo estaban remediando a base de bien.

 

…

Ya no sabía de qué forma podía sorprenderle y siempre conseguía hacerlo. De hecho, pensaba que ya nada de él la pillaría por sorpresa… Pero sólo hacía falta buscar su nombre artístico en la página de vídeos de la HoloRed para saber que aquello era mentira. Que siempre había algo, alguna cosa que Rey no hubiera imaginado o visto ya. Y de camino al trabajo en metro, con los auriculares puestos y gastando los datos de su teléfono, se había dado cuenta de que con Kylo Ren nunca se debían dar las cosas por sentadas.

Estaba viendo una entrevista, que se cortaba a ratos pues quien montó el vídeo decidió que sería buena idea intercalar momentos de videoclips y grabaciones profesionales de los conciertos en directo, de Kylo con quien entendía que era la tal Aurra Sing que Ahsoka mencionaba en su carta. Y vaya que no se hubiera imaginado así a la supuesta ex novia de Kylo, aunque lo que menos le preocupaba era el aspecto de ella sino el pelo lleno de rastas que llevaba él en aquella época. Aurra prestaba atención a las preguntas mientras jugueteaba con una de las larguísimas rastas que llevaba Kylo en el pelo mientras éste se dejaba hacer, con aquella expresión neutra de siempre.

No sabía cómo catalogar aquel peinado pero no le disgustaba para nada cómo le quedaba. Y cuando empezaba a estar cómoda con esa mata de rastas alocadas, se amplió la imagen a la par que se le hizo una pregunta a alguien más. Entonces la cámara enfocó a un Hux con el pelo completamente decolorado y cardado. A su lado, una Phasma con trasquilones y media cabeza rapada, reía sin parar.

Rey pausó el vídeo y alzó los ojos de la pantalla, demasiadas emociones de golpe y más en una tarde. Guardó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras aguantaba la risa… Quizá Hux, durante aquella salida imprevista de hacía unos días, lo que pretendía era que Rey no viera aquella primera imagen que tenían. Quizá sólo era eso y nada más.

Suspiró alegremente y observó el vagón, pasando los ojos por cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban hasta que se detuvo en una en particular. Aquel pelo rubio casi blanco no pasaba desapercibido. Se levantó como pudo del asiento y, tambaleando, llegó hasta la chica para darle un toque en la espalda, provocando que alzara la cabeza y cambiara su expresión seria a una alegre en apenas segundos. Phasma se levantó para abrazar a Rey hasta el punto de casi levantarla del suelo.

 

-¿Qué haces tú en el metro?- Preguntó Rey mientras Phasma se apartaba y se sujetaba de la barandilla superior, que surcaba el vagón a lo largo.

-Pues que Kylo no está y, claro… Sin Kylo no hay coche y sin coche no hay transporte directo de casa al curro, cielo.- Rey rebajó un poco su sonrisa ante el dato de que Kylo no estaba y fue a preguntar pero Phasma prosiguió.- Hux todavía tiene suerte porque trabaja cerca del _Mos Eisley_ pero yo, que vivo a la otra punta de esta ciudad, pues no tanta. –Se alzó de hombros y observó a la chica.- ¿Tú vas siempre en metro?

-¿Yo? Sí, siempre voy en metro a todas partes.- Phasma asentía, sonriente.

-Pensaba que vivías por el barrio donde Kylo tiene la tienda…

-Oh, bueno, complicaciones…- Aclaró. Le sorprendió que Kylo no le hubiera contado nada. Y, en parte, lo agradeció.- Estoy en el piso de Finn y Poe que están de vacaciones.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Los de las luces y sonido? –Rey asintió, enérgica.- Sí, lo hacen genial aunque Hux diga que no.- Phasma se acercó a ella, hablando bajito.- Que quede entre nosotras, él dice eso pero en realidad habla su rabia. En el fondo le encanta y está más que contento.- Le dio un golpecito en el esternón a Rey mientras se volvía a incorporar.

-¿Sí? ¿Le gusta?

-Ya conoces a Hux…- Dijo haciendo un aspaviento, aunque luego meditó la frase.- Bueno, más o menos… -Rodó los ojos y suspiró.- En cualquier caso  ¿Crees que si no le gustara algo sencillamente lo dejaría correr? –No le dio tiempo a responder.- No. Haría todo lo posible para cambiar las cosas y que todo estuviera a su gusto.- Rey rió nasalmente y Phasma ensanchó su sonrisa.-  A su remilgado y peculiar gusto… Pero perfecto y medido, a fin de cuentas.-Rey volvió a reír y Phasma le siguió con la carcajada.

-Así que Hux lleva el estandarte de la estética en el grupo ¿No? –Phasma ladeó la cabeza, pensando. Luego alzó la mano e hizo un gesto con ella mientras achicaba un ojo.

-No en su totalidad, digamos… –Rey apretó los labios y la observó, pidiendo que se siguiera explicando.- Hux dice las cosas pero no sabe cómo decirlas. Kylo es quien sí sabe hablar y a quien escuchan.- La rubia se recargó en la barra metálica y Rey ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? –Rió, consiguiendo que le temblaran los hombros. Entonces se acercó a ella.- Yo soy a quien escuchan cuando omiten a Kylo.

 

…

Rey estaba más que sorprendida con el acústico que estaban dando Hux y Phasma en el escenario, haciendo las delicias del público realidad mientras se mecían entre aplausos y ovaciones. La chica estaba más que embelesada con aquello pues la voz de Hux era dulce, suave y ligera como una pluma, acompañándose de su bajo que golpeaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora, accionando el pulgar contra las cuerdas. Dando un nuevo enfoque. Slap, se llamaba. Y a Rey le encantaba, le recordaba a los _Red Hutt Chili Rogers._

Phasma, a diferencia de cuando estuvo allí arriba con Kylo, no cantó esta vez. Tocaba varios instrumentos de percusión de forma ágil y directa, dando al _Mos Eisley_ un ambiente cercano, había toques dulces de jazz en ese espectáculo y Rey desparramó varias cervezas al quedar embobada, mirando al escenario sin pestañear mientras accionaba el dispensador de cerveza.

Para ser sábado la jornada estaba resultando más que tranquila… ¡Cómo se notaban las fiestas en Canto Bight! Las fiestas y que mucha de la gente que salió anoche extrañamente estaría de pie a esas horas, a algunos la resaca les golpeaba tan fuerte como golpea un morador de las arenas con su gaffi, confeccionado con chatarra y cuerno de dragón krayt.

Pero parecía que no sólo era la resaca lo que golpeaba a algunos, Hux tenía una fuerte tos atacándole aquella noche y Rey, en más de una ocasión, se acercó con un tercio para él y otro para Phasma, cortesía de Mara y de ella misma. El pelirrojo lo aceptaba, alzándolo hacia ella como si le dedicara un brindis, para luego darle un largo e intenso trago. Y no fue hasta la hora del cierre, donde se aceraban a la barra a por su traguito de recompensa, cuando le dio las gracias a Rey por su atención y cuidado incondicional. La chica, como siempre, alzó la mano e hizo un gesto, restándole importancia. Y Hux le sonrió de vuelta antes de recargar ambos brazos sobre la barra para poder chequear su teléfono móvil.

Rey estaba haciendo viajes de vez en cuando hacia el almacén, reponiendo botellas para la jornada siguiente a la vez que observaba a Hux muy metido en su teléfono, leyendo algo con verdadero interés, mientras Phasma daba otro trago a la bebida y curioseaba el teléfono del pelirrojo con solo ladearse un poquito hacia él.

 

-Entonces ya está todo bien con sus padres ¿No?- Hux asintió, leyendo en su teléfono.- ¿Y en qué hospital dice que está Han? –Preguntó de nuevo mientras Rey pasaba a recoger las últimas botellas de la barra.

-En el Mayor.

-¿El Mayor?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Habló el pelirrojo. Rey tomaba botella tras botella una vez comprobaba que estaban listas para ser retiradas, de espaldas a la conversación tras ella pero atenta a todo lo que se decía.- Es al que fuimos cuando a Kylo le dio la sobredosis…

-¿Sobredosis?- La chica volteó hacia Hux, quién creyó que aquella pregunta la había hecho Phasma. Rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo del concierto de equinoccio de hace unos años… -Entonces sintió un codazo propinado, ahora sí, por la rubia. Directo a las costillas. Hux se quejó y volteó hacia ella, enfadado. Pero la rabia se le esfumó cuando vio que la rubia observaba a Rey, quien les miraba esperando una respuesta. Hux se mordió el labio y Rey achicó un ojo.- Oh, santa mierda… -Gruñó para sí mismo.


	14. Fábrica

CAPÍTULO 14: FÁBRICA 

Lo notaba crecer en su interior, su corazón acelerado sólo le quebrara la garganta al tragar mientras notaba que su pecho iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Que sus costillas no aguantarían más aquel retumbe incesante.

Volvió a soplarse un mechón de pelo, el que siempre caía sobre su frente para molestarla jornada sí, jornada también, a la vez que recorría la barra en busca de una nueva jarra de cerveza. Sin poder controlar sus ojos pues, inevitablemente se dirigían hacia el escenario para encontrarlo como ya sabía que iba a estar; vacío. Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras colocaba la jarra bajo el dispensador y accionaba la palanca, recargándose en ella. Sin ser consciente de que sus ojos volvían al escenario. Los cerró con fuerza y sintió ese calor asfixiante abarcar todo su esternón, alzando la vista al techo. Punteando el pie en un vaivén incesante de quién se cansa de esperar.

Cerró la palanca y entregó la cerveza mientras tomaba el dinero y lo guardaba en la caja, concentrándose al máximo para devolver el cambio justo. Depositó las monedas mientras se secaba los salpicones de cerveza en el paño de siempre, volviendo a conducir los ojos hacia el escenario. Maldiciéndose nuevamente por no poder obviarlo. Entonces se encontró también a sí misma buscando a tientas el teléfono en su bolsillo y desbloqueando la pantalla. Otra llamarada le impregnó el pecho al ver que no tenía mensajes nuevos, especialmente suyos. Volvió a bloquearlo mientras sentía que realmente no formaba parte de la vida de nadie por mucho que se esforzara en encajar. Por mucho que diera de sí, por mucho que lo buscara… Y cerró los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas entraran en su cuerpo de nuevo, cuando pensó que debería empezar a acostumbrarse. A vivir con ello. Porque estaba predestinada a quedarse siempre al margen.

Tomó aire mientras se recargaba en la barra, apretando los labios, notando otra llamarada calurosa recorrerle el cuerpo. Abrasándola. La mano de Jynn sobre su hombro obligó a Rey a voltearse.

-Ve a tomarte un descanso, te cubro. –Rey asintió mientras agradecía a la Fuerza que hoy estaba trabajando con la Jynn simpática y atenta.

Rey salió, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios mientras sacaba de nuevo el teléfono y tecleaba, directamente al chat que compartía con Finn, un mensaje de desesperación que no tardó en borrar. Apenas fue consciente de cuándo llegó realmente al callejón, de si había cogido o no la barrita energética de su mochila o al menos la botella de agua, pero allí estaba. Sentada en las escaleras con el teléfono entre las manos. Dio un respiro pesado mientras revivía en su cabeza la conversación con Hux.

“ _No voy a ser yo quien te cuente lo de la sobredosis_ ” fue la frase que repetía el pelirrojo una y otra vez mientras Phasma se ensombrecía y Rey se sentía apartada de golpe, viendo que realmente no había tanta confianza como creía... “ _No puedo revivirlo otra vez_ ” y Rey no pudo insistir, no le dio tiempo. Hux se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras volvía a decir aquello y Rey boqueaba, sujetando la botella que iba a lanzar a la basura, mientras los dos músicos se dirigían hacia la salida.

Lo que había empezado con alegría ahora le ardía por dentro. Y que no hubiera nadie en el escenario atormentaba su ser, tenía la corazonada de que aquello no podía ser buena señal, que había sucedido algo con Han. Algo grave como para que nadie se presentara a actuar el domingo y él, pese a haberle pedido que le acompañara al hospital, ahora prefería tener al lado a sus amigos de verdad. Y ella no estaba en ese registro, jamás estaba en el registro de nadie pese a que todo el mundo lo estuviera en el de ella.

Volvió a abrir el chat de mensajería, concretamente el de Kylo. El último mensaje era el que acordaba hora y lugar para pasar a recogerla cuando le acompañó al hospital. Se punteó el pulgar con el índice, planteándose escribirle, decirle algo… Pero temía tanto, tantísimo el rechazo, que Kylo no le respondiera o poder, incluso, molestarle con el mensaje… Estaba tan aterrada que bloqueó el teléfono y se recargó sobre sus rodillas. Forzándose a instalar en su cabeza la idea de obviar la situación y actuar como actuaban todos.

 

…

Llegó al piso de Finn y Poe más tarde de lo que hubiera deseado, era lo que pasaba cuando no había nadie a quien servir los culos de las botellas. Y se sorprendió al encontrarse tan sobria después de haber bebido sin cenar.

Avanzó por la casa, dejando la mochila tirada. Luego se descalzó un pie punteando el talón con la punta del otro. Repitió el movimiento con el pie descalzo para quitarse el otro zapato a la vez que soltaba la chaqueta en el sofá. Luego se soltó el pelo y se dirigió a la habitación. La llama le ardía por dentro, le quemaba el pecho. Pero se sentía tan carbonizada que ya no le importaba, y pensó que quizá bebió alcohol para avivar el fuego más que para apagarlo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama como si fuera un saco, tumbada boca abajo, y luego se arrastró hasta acomodarse en los mullidos cojines de plumón. Volteó y se sacó el teléfono del pantalón. Ni un solo mensaje. Ni tan siquiera de Finn y Poe narrándole las hazañas del último domingo en Endor. Y comprobó la conexión a la HoloRed desde su dispositivo, rezando a la Fuerza para que realmente aquella fuera la causa, una mala conexión con todo… Cerró los ojos al comprobar que el teléfono estaba bien, que la conexión del dispositivo era la correcta.

Quizá quien conectaba mal era ella.

 

Estuvo tentada a apagar la pantalla y sumirse en el sueño catastrófico que su ansiedad le permitiera aquella noche. Pero decidió entrar al chat una vez más, sólo una última vez.

Pulsó el icono de la aplicación y punteó el apartado que compartía con Kylo, sonriendo ante aquella imagen que tenía como foto de perfil con Asajj. Y el chat se abrió ante ella, cargando poco a poco la conversación y mostrando el estado de Kylo. Rey se paralizó al ver que estaba en línea. Tragó saliva.

Apretó la carcasa del teléfono. Estaba conectado ahora mismo pero obviamente lo estaría porque debía estar hablando con otra persona… Y su llama interna rebajó un poco su intensidad al notar levemente otra corazonada ¿Y si Kylo observaba también su chat con ella? No sabría decir el motivo por el cual llegó a esa conclusión, pero era como si estuvieran mirándose ahora mismo.

Hizo ademán de escribir algo, algún mensaje, pero tampoco estaba segura de que su pálpito fuera cierto. Temía molestarle, se recordó. Pero entonces vio que el estado de Kylo cambió a otro. Se paró su corazón cuando leyó aquel magnífico verbo esperanzador. “Escribiendo…”

 

- _¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?_

Rey se enderezó de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama. Releyó el mensaje. Era de ahora, le acababa de escribir, ahora mismo. Hacía apenas unos segundos. Su pulso estalló, incontrolado, y alzó la vista a la vez que se dispuso a tomar aire, intentando serenarse.

- _Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo._ \- Se maldijo cuando envió el mensaje, con ese maldito punto final que daba a entender que estaba escueta. Seria. Tecleó otro rápidamente.- _He salido de trabajar hace un rato_

Se llevó el índice a la boca, mordiéndose la carne y esperando respuesta. Le había llegado el mensaje y los dos ticks azules indicaban que lo había leído. No tardó en aparecer de nuevo ese maravilloso verbo en su estado. “Escribiendo…”

- _Yo he estado en el hospital estos días, con mis padres –_ Rey tragó saliva y respiró, un poco más tranquila. - _¿Estás muy cansada?_

Rey releyó varias veces aquel mensaje mientras punteaba la pantalla para que no se apagara y apareciera ante Kylo como si se hubiera desconectado. No sabía el motivo de aquella pregunta pero, si lo que Kylo necesitaba era hablar con alguien vía chat, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- _No._ –Volvió a maldecir esa manía suya de poner un maldito punto final que tantas veces Poe le había dicho que se acostumbrara a quitar porque, según él, quedaba cortante y seco. Tecleó otra pregunta para hacerle entender que, a pesar de sus respuestas secas, tenía interés.- _¿Por?_

Y Kylo se mantuvo escribiendo durante un rato bastante largo para lo que un chat rápido se supondría. Rey se arrancó un padrastro del dedo, esperando respuesta. Dejándose una tira en carne viva, la cual siguió punteando el borde con los dientes. Presa de sus malditos nervios, deseando que Kylo mandara el mensaje de una vez. Fuera cual fuese.

- _¿Podría pasar a recogerte?-_ Rey dejó caer la mano que torturaba con los dientes. Desde luego aquel mensaje no se lo veía venir por nada del mundo. Por el tiempo que Kylo estuvo tecleando al otro lado esperaba un texto de dimensiones importantes, contándole las últimas novedades en cuanto al tema de Han, quizás… Pero nunca, jamás, vaticinaría algo así por su parte. Tragó saliva y fue a responder.

 _-¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?_ –Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y golpeó el colchón con rabia. Quizá no estaba tan borracha como esperaba pero sí que se sentía lenta al procesar información. Por supuesto que Kylo quería pasar a recogerla ahora. Fue a corregirse pero él le respondió.

- _Sí, la verdad ¿Te viene mal?-_ No dudó en responder rápidamente.

- _No, para nada. Ven cuando quieras._ –Y se hizo el silencio al otro lado del chat. Kylo seguía en línea, ella también lo estaba. Entonces le vio desconectarse un rato y la chica frunció el ceño, frenando todos sus pensamientos. No quería dar nada por sentado con aquello, Kylo podría estar gastándole una broma –aunque lo dudaba muchísimo, pues no era para nada su estilo- o quizá le hubiera salido una emergencia en ese preciso instante, o quizá…

- _Salgo ahora. Te recojo donde el descampado de siempre ¿Te parece?_

_-Perfecto._

Kylo se desconectó al otro lado y Rey se quedó sentada en la cama, tomándose un segundo para procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido tan rápido, tan impredecible y tan surrealista que le provocó hasta vértigo. Eso o que la mezcla de alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en ella. Zarandeó la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el armario, donde había despejado una balda para colocar su ropa hasta que fuera seguro regresar a su piso. Se cambió de ropa, colocándose una sudadera negra de los _Rancor’s Moshpit_ , unas medias negras medio transparentes y encima de estas un pantalón corto de tela vaquera grisácea y desgastada.

Se fue al baño y tomó un trozo de papel donde colocó un poco de crema hidratante para quitarse el maquillaje… El truco que Kylo le dijo la primera noche que salieron juntos. No lo había probado hasta ahora y, la verdad, se sorprendió al ver lo efectivo que era.

Se peinó y colocó un poco de máscara de pestañas antes de calzarse unos botines marrón oscuro, tomar las llaves y salir de casa de sus amigos, no sin antes chequear de nuevo el teléfono. Temiendo que aquella situación fuera fruto de su desesperada ansiedad. Sonrió al ver que no era cierto. Y cerró la puerta con llave.

…

 

Rey volvió a mirar a ambos lados de la carretera mientras seguía tambaleando la pierna en un ademán nervioso, esperándole. Volvió a comprobar su teléfono antes de bloquearlo de nuevo. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Largó un suspiro mientras volvía a comprobar la carretera, deseando que apareciera. Subió ambas piernas y las cruzó, sentándose en el banco mientras suspiraba, alzando la vista al cielo, que empezaba a tomar tonos violáceos.  
Un motor la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado al reconocer aquella furgoneta negra, que parecía más un todoterreno. Elegante, grande, potente y con una presencia que destacaba por encima del resto. Si los perros se parecían a los dueños, los coches dejaban claro el carácter de quien lo conducía.

Rey se puso de pie cuando estacionó frente a ella. Se acercó a la furgoneta y abrió la puerta para tomar asiento pero una mochila y varias libretas frenaron su acción en seco. Kylo puso el freno de mano y bajó considerablemente la música.  
  
-Espera, que aparto todo esto. –Ella le echó un cable, recopilando las hojas y las distintas libretas. Kylo lo amontonaba todo entre sus piernas, comprobando que no había perdido ni un solo papel, mientras Rey tomaba asiento.

-Puedes dármelas y las aguanto yo, si quieres.- Kylo alzó los ojos al frente, cavilando una respuesta mientras Rey le escudriñaba con la mirada. Las notables y remarcadas ojeras que tenía Kylo se habían acentuado. Rey apretó la mandíbula, si llevaba tiempo sin dormir parecía no importarle perder otra noche de sueño por estar con ella. Kylo volteó a mirarla y Rey le sonrió.

-¿Sí? ¿No te importa?- Kylo volteó hacia los asientos de atrás.- Las dejaría ahí pero no quiero que se vuelvan a desordenar.- Rey negó con la cabeza mientras atrapaba todo aquel arsenal y lo depositaba sobre sus muslos.- Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Tampoco he hecho un sobre esfuerzo.- Él rió mientras quitaba el freno de mano y Rey ponía la vista al frente.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio que creo que te va a gustar.- Rey sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Has venido del hospital sólo para llevarme a un sitio?- Kylo sopesó su respuesta y ladeó varias veces la cabeza.

-Digamos que es uno de los sitios a los que acudo cuando quiero estar tranquilo… -Volteó ahora hacia ella, mirándola directamente y Rey se vio obligada a apartarle los ojos.

-¿Y por qué quieres que vaya?

-Porque últimamente parece que estoy tranquilo cuando estoy contigo.- Rey mantuvo el aire.- Eres la única con quien puedo hablar de música sin tener que estar explicándolo todo o poniendo canciones con el teléfono.

-Qué me vas a contar… -Dijo mientras se recargaba, depositando el codo en la esquina que formaba el cristal de la ventana con el cuero que recubría el interior de la puerta.- Siento que puedo ponerte a prueba y que la pasarías sin demasiadas complicaciones.- Kylo frunció el ceño.

-¿Ponerme a prueba?- Rey mustió una afirmación mediante un gruñido de garganta.- ¿Qué clase de prueba?

-¿Conoces a los _Kybercal Borthers_?

-Claro.

-No hay más preguntas, Señoría. –Kylo volteó a verla y Rey le miró, alzándose de hombros. El cantante procesó la situación pero seguía sin llegar a una conclusión clara.

-No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar…

-¿No? –Él negó con la cabeza mientras detenía el coche en un semáforo.- ¿Te crees que mucha gente conoce a los _Kybercal Brothers_?-Él rebufó.

-¿Es el grupo más raro que conoces? –Ella volteó sin apartar el codo de donde lo tenía.- Los _Rancor’s_ , por ejemplo, son bastante más raros que los _Kybercal Brothers_. –Ella bajó ahora la mano, colocándola sobre las libretas.- Me gusta la sudadera, por cierto ¿Es de la gira que hicieron hace tres años?- El semáforo se puso en verde y Kylo reanudó la marcha con el vehículo. Rey asintió a su pregunta.- ¿Fuiste a verlos?

-En primera fila, de hecho. Al concierto que hicieron en el casino de Canto Bight.

-Esa entrada era cara.

-Los ahorros de medio año.- Kylo silbó con admiración y Rey tomó aire.- Valió la pena cada maldito centavo.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

-¿Tú también fuiste?- Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio y Rey le miró de arriba abajo.- Vaya.

-Vaya.- Kylo volteó hacia ella e hizo ademán de decir algo, pero prefirió guardarse para sí mismo que no pagó entrada porque los mismos Rancor’s le invitaron al concierto, mucho menos después de saber lo que le había costado a ella la entradita.- Recuerdo cuando viniste a la tienda y preguntaste por más discos de ellos.- Rey bajó las comisuras y resopló con exasperación.

-Sí… Ando detrás del primer disco como una loca.- Kylo rebufó y Rey asintió para sí misma.- Estoy por darlo por perdido. No lo encuentro ni en webs de segunda mano.

-Es que conseguir _Demolición_ es complicado…- Rey frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces, analizando aquello. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Kylo y volteó hacia él, mirándole con extrañeza.

-¿ _Demolición?_ No… -Kylo volteó levemente antes de regresar la mirada a la carretera. Sorprendido por aquella respuesta.- El primero es _Malakili._ \- Kylo negó con la cabeza.- Sí.

-No. Bueno, a ver…- Se corrigió.- Sí, _Malakili_ fue el primer disco oficial de _Rancor’s Moshpit_ pero yo te estoy hablando del disco que sacaron como maqueta.- Rey boqueó varias veces, parpadeando con sorpresa.- ¿No lo sabías?

-¡Joder, no! ¡¿En serio me faltan dos!?- Rey se dejó caer con rabia.

-Técnicamente te falta uno porque la maqueta como que… Bueno, no la cuentan ni ellos como disco.

-¡Pero da lo mismo! ¡Me falta uno más!- Se pasó las manos por el pelo.- Joder, qué mierda… Si ya me está costando encontrar el de _Malakili_ como para conseguir _Demolición_.- Kylo suspiró mientras cogía una curva con el coche.

Entonces las libretas se movieron en los muslos de Rey debido a la inercia del momento y la chica bajó los ojos. Eran libretas de tamaños que variaban entre el estándar A4 y libretas de bolsillo. Las tapas eran duras, quizá lo único que tenían en común todas ellas aparte de ser negras. Algunas tenían gusanillo metálico mientras otras presentaban un lomo cuadrado.

Rey tomó una de formato pequeño y pasó la mano por la tapa, disfrutando del tacto de la tela, era agradable y suave. Cosquilloso. La volteó varias veces, no parecía muy nueva. Las hojas desgastadas eran la evidencia clara de ello al igual que las esquinas chafadas y algún que otro rasguño. Además había papeles entre las hojas, papeles que no pertenecían a la libreta. Y fue a abrirla por inercia pero entonces Kylo tumbó la libreta suavemente sobre el resto de la pila. Rey volteó la cabeza hacia él, quien no había quitado los ojos de la carretera.

 

-No la abras o se caerán las hojas que hay dentro… -La chica asintió mientras volvía la vista al frente, algo avergonzada. Había actuado por inercia, movida por su hambrienta curiosidad, sin detenerse a pensar en que aquello que contenían las libretas quizá fuera personal para él. Algo que no quería que viera nadie. No se imaginaba a Kylo escribiendo diarios personales, pero quizá eran anotaciones propias, dibujos… Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kylo habló.- Son letras de canciones en las que estoy trabajando. –Rey volteó hacia él.- Están por terminar y algunas, sin la música, son un poco cutres…

-Dudo mucho que tú escribas cosas cutres.- Kylo rió nasalmente ante aquel comentario.

-Te sorprenderías.

-La verdad es que no.- Lo hacía inconscientemente pero le estaba retando a que le dejara leer algo. Kylo tomó aire, despacio. Negó con la cabeza y Rey miró a través de la ventana, volteando la suya.

Habían salido de la ciudad, surcando el polígono donde residían las fábricas, talleres y algún que otro solar abandonado, cubierto por maleza e infestado de insectos de toda clase. Rey observaba todo con asombro y atención, no solía frecuentar aquella zona a menos que quisiera hacer bricolaje o comprar cosas para reparar daños en su casa. Y estaba sorprendida de la belleza y el encanto del lugar, a esas horas de la madrugada todo tenía un color especial que cambiaba de forma caleidoscópica a medida que cruzaban por en medio de las fábricas, destellando entre el humo que salía por sus chimeneas. Y, cuando Rey quiso darse cuenta, pasaron de largo todo aquello hasta que Kylo estacionó el coche al fin.

Rey volteó a mirarle y cruzó miradas con Kylo quien tenía los ojos puestos en ella, y aguardó hasta que él hablara pero, en vez de eso, procedió a salir del vehículo. Ella le imitó.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que hacía viento, un viento cálido quizá por el paso del mismo a través de las fábricas, lo cual calentaba el aire que llegaba hasta ellos. Apestaba a fibra de vidrio y plástico pero a Rey no le incomodaba demasiado, le parecía agradable y se mecía con él. En Jakku el aire siempre era pesado, denso, con consistencia y el viento que sentía ahora no era muy dispar al que recordaba.

Las luces del coche brillando en un destello, indicando que se había cerrado, hicieron que la chica le buscara con la mirada. Y le vio parado un poco más adelante. Anduvo hasta quedar a su lado y Kylo emprendió la marcha a través de unos descampados llenos de árboles, que crecían salvajes y descontrolados. Cubiertos por hierbajos y hojas secas que nadie se molestó en quitarles de encima. Una verja les cortó el paso pero Kylo actuaba como si lo esperara. Se agachó, quedando en cuclillas y palpó el final de la verja sin importarle meter las manos entre los arbustos. Rey aguardó de pie y entonces le escuchó pronunciar algo, victorioso. Acto seguido se levantó, tirando consigo la verja y alzándola, abriendo camino. Ladeó la cabeza hasta ella y le indicó con un gesto que pasara primero. Y no dudó en colarse al igual que hizo él segundos después, dejando que la verja volviera a su posición inicial.

Rey volteó finalmente y se quedó de piedra al ver el enorme edificio grisáceo que se alzaba frente a ellos. Imponente, solitario y gris… No pudo evitar pensar en que le recordaba a él.

 

-¿La conoces?- Habló Kylo. Ella viró hacia él y Kylo se quitó las ramitas que se habían quedado enganchadas en sus vendas, cubriéndole los nudillos. Sonrió al ver que esta vez llevaba menos que las anteriores ocasiones en las que se había fijado.

-No… ¿Debería? –Él se alzó de hombros.

-Es la antigua fábrica metalúrgica abandonada.- Habló como si Rey pudiera reconocerla con aquellos datos, pero lamentablemente no fue así. La chica sólo asintió mientras seguía contemplando el edificio.

-Es una pasada.

-Pues cuando la veas por dentro vas a alucinar.

-¿Se puede entrar?- Habló provocando que Kylo alzara la cabeza, mirándola.

-Ya estamos dentro.- Ella pasaba los ojos de él al edificio, como si no terminara de entender la situación.

-Digo dentro del edificio.- Él asintió mientras se apartaba un poco el pelo de la cara.

-Hay un boquete en una de las paredes, un boquete enorme. –Habló, gesticulando con las manos. Rey se alegró de verle tan tranquilo y relajado con ella, no era propio de él ser expresivo por lo que tenía entendido.- ¿Vamos? –Dijo, venciéndose un poco en dirección a la fábrica. Y Rey asintió con ganas.

Avanzaron entre los arbustos y planchas metálicas desperdigadas por el suelo, haciéndolas sonar ante el cambio de peso. Era curioso que, pese a que Kylo pesara más, apenas hacía ruido al pasar por encima mientras que, cuando pasaba Rey, la plancha vibraba creando un espectáculo sonoro que les podría delatar en la lejanía. Cada chirrido provocaba que la chica entrecerrara un ojo y apretara los dientes hasta que le vio a él, quién parecía no estar demasiado preocupado en hacer ruido. Y si él no lo estaba, ella tampoco lo estaría.

 

Llegaron a lo que se intuía como la puerta principal de entrada. Totalmente oxidada pero parecía firme e infranqueable. Bloqueada mediante cadenas, tablas de contrachapado y escombros. Rey se quedó brevemente parada frente a ella mientras Kylo seguía la marcha, rodeando el edificio y andando con una determinación que daban a entender su paso por el lugar en más de una ocasión. Rey le siguió mientras recordaba haberle escuchado decir que era un sitio que frecuentaba a menudo.

Y entonces vio el famoso boquete, él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y, a diferencia de él, no necesitó agacharse ni un poco para poder atravesarlo pero sí apoyar las manos ambos lados del agujero. Y cuando alzó la vista hacia el interior del edificio se quedó anclada en el suelo, contemplando la inmensidad del lugar mientras un fuerte olor a óxido se colaba por su nariz y su piel era acariciaba por la humedad del lugar. La fábrica tenía el techo alto, muy alto, y a ras del mismo una serie de ventanales cuadrados daban paso a la poca luz del exterior. Dando al lugar un aura extrañamente eclesiástica.

Salió del trance cuando notó unos dedos enroscarse con timidez en su muñeca y viró la cabeza para encontrarle a su lado. Kylo no perdía detalle de sus reacciones y sonreía al ver la fascinación en su estado más puro reflejarse en la cara de la chica. Tiró levemente de la muñeca de Rey y ella se dejó llevar, siguiéndole. Y estaba cómoda con su contacto pero Kylo la soltó cuando apenas reemprendieron la marcha por el interior de la fábrica. Y tuvo el impulso de sujetarle de la mano pero se frenó a la vez que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que estaban pasando en su cabeza sin apenas ser consciente de la mitad de ellas.

Regresó a la tierra a tiempo para frenar y no darse de bruces con la espalda de Kylo, quien había detenido el paso. Le miró para luego conducir los ojos hacia donde él los tenía puestos. La pared de enfrente presentaba una huella propia de un objeto que ha sido arrancado de la misma hacía no demasiado tiempo pues se notaba el contraste de la zona que solía estar expuesta a la que acostumbraba a estar cubierta.

 

-Mierda…- Le escuchó mustiar.- Han arrancado la escalera. –Rey frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso es posible?

-¿No lo ves? –Dijo señalando el sitio donde deberían de encontrar una escalera metálica. Ella asintió.- Pero… -Jugueteó con su mandíbula antes de acercarse a la pared y se quedó frente a ella mientras Rey le observaba con atención. Él estiró el brazo, como si estuviera midiendo, e incluso se puso de puntillas y luego volteó hacia Rey. Con un gesto le indicó que se acercara y la chica le imitó.- Voy a subirte.

-¿A subirme? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –Él volteó, quedando frente a ella.

-A la habitación que da a las oficinas.- Se palmoteó las manos varias veces mientras recorría a Rey con los ojos y luego los volvía a llevar hacia la apertura que había un poco más arriba de la estatura de él.

-¿Y tú cómo subes?

-Por eso no te preocupes.- Y se agachó, agarrándola por las piernas mientras Rey se recargaba en sus hombros. Asustada por el movimiento tan impredecible. Él la cargó, sentándola sobre su hombro y la condujo hasta el pequeño saliente que la escalera conectaría con el piso inferior. Rey se agarró a la barandilla y Kylo la alzó sobre su cabeza, impulsándola hacia arriba. Y ella terminó de subirse usando su propia fuerza.

 

Se puso de pie y se adentró levemente en una especie de rellano que parecía conectar la fábrica con las oficinas que Kylo había mencionado. Volteó hacia él y le vio tomar carrerilla, saltar hacia la pared, impulsarse con el pie y agarrarse con fuerza a la barandilla. Rey se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio y le vio terminar de subirse mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

 

-¿Qué hay en las oficinas?- Él sonrió mientras se volvía a poner en aveza, guiándola. Yendo al rellano y subiendo por unas escaleras de piedra y mármol.

-Hay de todo. –Ella sonrió, siguiéndole.- Pero me interesa llevarte al final de estas escaleras.

-¿Te interesa?

-Y a ti también, si te soy sincero.- Rey arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te va a encantar lo que se ve desde ahí arriba.

 

Subieron pisos de forma progresiva, pasando por los distintos rellanos que daban lugar a las oficinas de la fábrica. Llenas de papeles, cristales rotos, botellas y demás residuos adornando el suelo, crujientes a cada paso y silenciosos otros tantos.

Kylo se detuvo, dejando pasar a Rey y se colocó de tal forma en la que le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Rey apoyó las suyas sobre las de él mientras sentía una sensación de anticipación, como alguien a quien le van a dar una sorpresa. Seguía subiendo escalones hasta que Kylo le avisó del último y entonces notó las manos de él removerse sobre su cara, indicando que la diferencia de altura volvía a restaurarse entre ellos.

Rey se dejaba guiar por Kylo, quien no le había descubierto los ojos todavía. Notaba la suavidad de las vendas en su piel al igual que el aroma clínico que estas desprendían, quizá porque eran nuevas o porque Kylo se habría puesto algún gel para curarse las heridas.

Entonces notó que sus manos tiraban de ella, frenándola en el sitio. Le escuchaba respirar a sus espaldas al igual que el temblor de su corazón resonar en sus dedos ante el esfuerzo de subir seis pisos andando. El momento de paz era mágico, provocando a Rey una amplia sonrisa que se difuminó cuando Kylo apartó las manos y observó el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ella. Sobrecogedor e increíble. Toda la zona industrial de la ciudad, mostrándose más bella de lo que Rey jamás se habría imaginado. Hasta las humaradas de las fábricas le parecían hermosas pese a su toxicidad. Estaba amaneciendo a duras penas, como si el sol no quisiera salir aquella mañana. Despuntando con leve timidez en el horizonte todavía oscuro.

 

-¿Es aquí donde vienes?- Habló ella, sin apartar la mirada del paisaje. Kylo gruñó suavemente a modo de respuesta afirmadora.- Lo entiendo… -Habló casi en un susurro.- Es precioso.

-Lo sé.- Le notó moverse a su espalda y Rey volteó, mirándole. Kylo tomó asiento en una esquina y ella le imitó sentándose a su lado. Las paredes eran cristaleras en su totalidad, dejando el paisaje a la vista aunque se tomara una posición en el suelo.

-¿Cómo descubriste esto?-Él suspiró, alzando la vista al cielo y esbozando una sonrisa triste que a Rey le provocó un escalofrío.

-En una época complicada.- Rey le miró de reojo, analizándole.

-¿Cómo de complicada?- Kylo rió nasalmente y negó con la cabeza. Entonces volteó hacia ella y la observó como si quisiera saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Rey contuvo el aire, manteniéndole la mirada sin querer apartarla. Y entonces recordó a Hux, recordó el tema de la sobredosis, recordó cuando dijo que Asajj había sido una gran compañía en momentos difíciles… Y entonces ella negó con la cabeza.- Perdona… -Él arqueó una ceja.- Estoy sin dormir y no sé lo que digo ¿Cómo de complicada va a ser? Qué tontería, lo siento.–Rió ella y entonces vio un atisbo de media sonrisa en su cara. Una comisura que temblaba, queriendo alzarse pero no pudiendo hacerlo… Algo tiraba de ella hacia abajo, quizá esa época complicada. Kylo la observó de arriba abajo y Rey le mantuvo la mirada.

No tardó en darse cuenta. Daba igual el silencio, pese a que fuera inmenso, pese a mirarse de forma tan directa, pese a lo incómoda que podría resultarle a otra persona esa conversación… Ella no lo estaba, y dudaba en si algún día lo estaría con él. Volvió a observarle. Él parecía estar en su mismo estado.

-¿Te apetece romper cosas?- Dijo, desviándole el tema. Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cuándo no apetece eso?

 

…

El estruendo había cambiado por completo el aura del lugar al igual que el paso del tiempo y la intrusión del sol por los ventanales. Se había levantado el polvo, el sudor, un halo rojizo les velaba los ojos a ambos ante aquel frenesí casi epiléptico de destrucción. Destruir lo que estaba olvidado por la sociedad y apartaba los ojos cuando pasaba cerca del lugar.

Incluso el estruendo se había vuelto sordo para ellos. Lo que había empezado con timidez, con vergüenza, ahora estaba descontrolado. Kylo agarraba desde hacía rato una fuerte barra de metal con la que reventaba los cristales de las oficinas sin darles tregua mientras Rey reía con fuerza y destrozaba las puertas a patadas. No sabían en qué momento se habían puesto a bailar como dos locos ante la euforia del momento. Tampoco sabían si en algún momento no habían estado haciéndolo. Se sentían como si hubieran salido de sus cuerpos en una especie de proyección astral causada por la emoción y la adrenalina.

Kylo sabía qué cristales golpear y cómo levantar el polvo para que pareciera un espectáculo. Algo le dijo a Rey que no era la primera vez que pasaba… Pero tampoco pudo pensar demasiado en ello porque, sencillamente no pensaba.

Reían entre ellos, haciendo con sus voces una especie de melodía cómplice que iba al compás de los golpes. Los cristales, los crujidos. Tampoco sabrían decir con certeza en qué momento se pusieron a entonar canciones mientras destrozaban todo, creándoles la ilusión de estar participando en una especie de musical de la locura.

Rey sudaba, Kylo también. Ella se había quitado la sudadera, atándola a su cintura y quedando con el top negro que solía usar por encima del sujetador. Y él había dejado su chaqueta de cuero a un lado, sin importarle que se ensuciara. Aquella chaqueta parecía haber sobrevivido a innumerables batallas. Por vivir otra más no le pasaría nada.

 

Ella estaba descontrolada y parecía que él no tardaría demasiado en soltar las pocas riendas que sujetaba su cordura a duras penas. Re se dirigió a una mesa, intentando volcarla y Kylo, al ver que ella sola no podía, se acercó a echarle un cable. Al tumbarla vieron una infinidad de papelitos que empezaron a patear, haciéndolos volar por los aires de la misma forma que Kylo había hecho saltar los cristales de las puertas. Y entonces poco a poco llego la calma. Se quedaron de pie, respirando, mirándose, riendo de forma nerviosa… Definitivamente como dos locos que acababan de ser liberados. Rey alzó la vista, mirándole directamente, rió. Tomó aire y le sopló en la cara para apartarle un par de papelitos que se le habían enganchado en el pelo. Y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

 

-Creo que… He tenido un orgasmo.- Rió ella, volteando para ver su creación. Las oficinas ya estaban en la miseria cuando ellos llegaron ¿Por qué no hacerlas un poco más miserables? Fuera como fuese jamás llegarían a estar tan rotas como lo estaban ellos dos por dentro.

-¿Sólo uno?- dijo Kylo, dejando caer la barra de metal y peinándose el pelo. Ella rió.- Yo he tenido por lo menos tres.

-Por todos los jedi ¿Tres? –Él se alzó de hombros mientras se regulaba la respiración intentando no hiperventilarse.

-Por lo menos… -Rey rió y le dio una suave palmada en el brazo, y fue consciente de lo sólido que era cuando estaba tenso. Dejó la mano allí, en el antebrazo de Kylo, sosteniéndose a él. Le estaba dando el bajón propio después de aquella descarga. Entonces Kylo la sostuvo, apartando su mano del antebrazo y tomándola por las costillas.- ¿Estás bien? No te me desmayes…

-Estoy bien. Cansadísima… Pero bien.- Rió.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- Habló. Ella asintió y alzó la cabeza. Notaba el pulso de Kylo acelerado al tener la cabeza tan cerca de su pecho. Tomó aire una vez más y se apartó, él hizo lo mismo. Tomó su chaqueta, Rey se colocó la sudadera. Y avanzaron juntos fuera del lugar.

 

La vuelta fue como estar en medio de una ciudad colapsada después de un desastre natural. Una calma descansada que era agradable sentir en el cuerpo. Una paz inmensa quebrada por el hecho de tener que estar forzosamente de pie para poder contemplar el paisaje y saber que ya había pasado. Que ahora la ansiedad de la reconstrucción sería lo de menos pues lo peor ya había pasado.

Andaban el uno junto al otro. Ella no pasó por alto el vaivén de Kylo y volteó a verle. Él hizo lo mismo hacia ella. Compartieron miradas de nuevo y sonrieron como si fueran cómplices de un atraco, también de nuevo. Kylo viró la vista al frente y Rey le mantuvo el contacto, mirándole, apreciando su perfil y dándose cuenta de que no era para nada la persona que esperaba encontrar en él. Y era una sensación tan agradable que empezaba a verse venir la resolución de la misma al igual que la respuesta de él.  Desvió los ojos y miró sus pies, andar.

 

-¿Ha sido terapéutico, verdad?- Rey volteó la cabeza cuando le escuchó hablar.- No suelo venir a destrozar las oficinas de la fábrica muy a menudo, no me tomes por un vándalo.

-Eres un vándalo, no me intentes engañar.- Rió, Kylo también. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que no. Sólo destrozo lo que ya está destrozado… Aquí intento dejar intacta la zona industrial. Salen unos videoclips muy buenos de ahí dentro.- Volteó hacia la fábrica mientras seguía andando de espaldas. Rey ladeó la cabeza todo lo que su anatomía le permitió para mirar en la misma dirección que él.- Es raro, por muy abandonada que esté sigue fabricando cosas y es una metáfora preciosa.

-La vista desde allí arriba sí que era preciosa.- Apuntó Rey, señalando la torreta con el dedo. Kylo asintió, dándole la razón.

-También.

 

Llegaron al coche y Kylo accionó la llave para abrirlo mientras las luces se encendían y Rey tomaba asiento. Volviendo a colocarse las canciones sobre los muslos. Miró el reloj, estaban a punto de ser las ocho de la mañana. Llevo los ojos a Kylo, quién prendió el motor y se retorció sobre su asiento para ver por la ventana trasera mientras daba marcha atrás.

 

-¿Hoy trabajas?- Él negó con la cabeza.

-Como mi padre está ingresado tengo libre. Iré a casa de Phasma a ver a Asajj, me echaré una siesta y volveré al hospital.- Enderezó el coche y salieron hacia la carretera a toda velocidad mientras Rey asentía.- Pero eso de que no trabajo… Es un poco mentira porque le seguiré dando vueltas a las canciones.- Dijo, señalándolas. Rey entonces bajó la vista por inercia.

-¿Estás atascado en alguna? –Él ladeó la cabeza varias veces.

-Más o menos…- Rey asintió, esperando a que condimentara más la respuesta pero Kylo se quedó en silencio y subió el volumen de la canción que sonaba. Allí estaba la versión más sosegada de los _Zabrack Inch Nails._

-Esta canción me gusta…

-A mí también ¿Sabes que está inspirada en Dathomir? –Rey prestó atención.

-¿Por eso el título es “ _A Warm Place_ ”?

-Por el rojo de Dathomir, sí.- Rey torció el gesto.

-Pensaba que ibas a decir que era por Mustafar,- Kylo rió.

-Tiene más sentido, la verdad. Pero ellos son de Dathomir, recuérdalo. Pese a ser zabraks.

-Maul era de Iridonia.- Kylo asintió.- Pero tengo entendido que emigró a Dathomir con su hermano hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Llegaste a escucharle hablar en zabraki?- Rey negó con la cabeza.- Una de las que tengo en proceso es en zabraki…- Ella volteó.

-¿Sí?- Kylo asintió.- ¿Te gustan los idiomas o algo así?

-La verdad es que no demasiado. Pero para las canciones son geniales, cuantos más idiomas tengas a más sitios llegas, supuestamente.- Rey asintió.- ¿Te gustan los idiomas a ti?

-Sí. Sé entender a bastantes especies alienígenas y responderles en su idioma.- Kylo asintió.- También entiendo el lenguaje binario de los droides.

-Es admirable.- Rey sonrió, orgullosa.

-Y tengo facilidad para ello.

\- A Phasma le gustan bastante y tiene una facilidad increíble para aprender a dominarlos también. –Volvió a voltear para mirarla durante un segundo.- Creo que ya te he dicho antes que os llevarías genial las dos.- Rió y a ella se le contagió el gesto.

 

Y no recordaba exactamente de qué más habían hablado durante el trayecto de vuelta porque nunca jamás hablaban solo de una cosa, sentía que con Kylo era capaz de abrir un diccionario por la página que fuera, seleccionar una palabra al azar y mantendrían una conversación fluida en referente a ello. Una sensación parecida a la que tenía con Poe a excepción de que ella participaba sin esforzarse demasiado por seguir a Kylo.

Suspiró y entonces terminó de aterrizar en el ahora dándose cuenta de que estaba ya en el ascensor, apoyada en la pared mientras este subía. Se observó a sí misma para ver que estaba con los zapatos en la mano y la letra de una canción de Kylo sujeta con la otra. Parpadeó y alzó la cabeza hacia delante como si fuera a encontrarle pero Kylo ya hacía rato que había abandonado el descampado con la furgoneta. Rey dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos y se maldecía…

Ya empezaba otra vez. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía apenas ganas de frenarlo.


	15. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANG BANG   
> YOU SHOT ME DOWN 
> 
> Por favor, recordad dejar algún comentario, que no os cuesta nada :(

CAPÍTULO 15: NIGHTCALL

 

Rey estaba tomando el postre mientras leía por decimotercera vez la canción que Kylo le había prestado en total confianza, repasándola y sintiendo las mismas emociones que la primera vez que la leyó. Y el sentimiento de confidencialidad no hacía más que reforzar la fuerza de todas ellas. Confidencial, un secreto, entre ambos. Otra cosa que compartían sin haberlo dicho, sin declararlo, pero que era oficial. Como lo sería algún día esa canción que Rey leía con total fluidez pues la letra de Kylo era fácil de leer. Clara, directa y punzante. Muy básica, a decir verdad. Sin florituras para adornar mayúsculas, ni pies, ni nada. De hecho sus “q” no llevaban la barra que cruzaba las astas descendentes, cosa que Rey acostumbraba hacer… Pero lo que sí le pareció curioso es que no perdiera el tiempo en eso pero sí en redondear los puntos sobre las “i” o “j”. No dejaba caer el bolígrafo sobre el papel, gastaba el tiempo que se ahorraba con el resto de cosas.

Sus frases estaban escritas de una forma tan recta que parecían estar hechas sobre una plantilla, era imposible que alguien escribiera tan enderezado. De hecho estuvo tentada a coger una regla para medir qué tan perfectamente recta era su escritura pero se contuvo. Debía centrarse en la letra, releerla de nuevo… Pero es que le encantaba detenerse a observar la forma de escritura, sentía que decía mucho de la persona, que podía conocerles a través de cómo plasmaban las letras en el papel. Zarandeó la cabeza mientras se pedía a sí misma una concentración que el té estaba empezando a bloquearle. Suspiró y bajó los ojos de nuevo.

Releyó la canción, _Nightcall,_ entonándola a su manera en la cabeza sin ser consciente, y entonces tomó sus notas para repasarlas también. Había pensado que sería buena idea anotar las cosas que se le ocurrían a medida que leía, así luego se lo pasaría a él a modo de comentario profesional, con la intención de que sacara conclusiones… Aunque, si bien lo miraba, pocas iban a ser pues la mayoría de las anotaciones eran halagos empalagosos.

Suspiró y se puso a escribir, incluyendo referencias que veía en relación a su bagaje musical propio que salía a flote en su memoria, estimulada por algunas estrofas.

Sonrió, también le había corregido un par de cosas en zabraki que o bien por los nervios o el poco dominio del idioma, se le pasaron por alto al chico cuando escribió el texto. Veía justo echarle una mano, Rey no había escuchado hablar jamás a Maul en zabraki pero tal cosa no indicaba que no lo entendiera, ni mucho menos pudiera hablarlo, escribirlo y leerlo con facilidad.

Volvió a releer esas frases del estribillo que se había anotado en el bloc.

“ _Hay algo en tu interior que es difícil de explicar,_

 _Y están hablando de ti, pero sigues siendo igual_ ”

 

Tomó ahora la canción manuscrita por su puño y letra otra vez y la releyó, reproduciendo una la canción en su cabeza. Sonando con su voz y siguiendo las pautas que había indicado en el texto que le había prestado. Arrugó de nuevo la nariz cuando llegó al estribillo. Negó con la cabeza y anotaba en su bloc de notas una modificación que le comentaría cuando volviera a verle… Y se frenó en seco a media frase. Volvió a poner los ojos en la letra ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los regresó a su bloc ¿De verdad estaba ayudándole a componer? Tumbó el lápiz en la mesa… ¿Acaso a Kylo le haría gracia que ella se tomara las licencias de escribirle cosas que mejorar? Parpadeó y entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta el momento…

¿Por qué Kylo le había dejado la letra de la canción?

No conseguía recordar cómo pasó, en qué momento de la noche le convenció para que se la diera. Pero se la había prestado él, recordaba el momento en el que se bajó del coche y Kylo se adelantó sobre su asiento. Tendiéndole la letra y pronunciando un “ _no te la olvides y no me la pierdas_ ” que la frenaron tanto a ella como a su respiración.

 

Tomó la libreta y oteó de nuevo sus anotaciones de la misma forma que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de arrancar la hoja y romperla en mil trozos, sintiendo que quizá sería lo mejor. Pero la desechó al momento de tenerla y respiró hondo.

No iba a tirar por la borda el rato que había pasado analizando la letra e intuyendo qué iría mejor en cada momento. Y, aparte de eso, tampoco quería que Kylo cantara una canción con frases mal formuladas en zabraki… Resopló. Definitivamente iba a mostrárselo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Cerró su bloc, colando la canción entre las páginas y dejó el lápiz dentro del gusanillo de la libreta. Lo depositó en el centro de la mesa y recogió la misma. Fregó los cacharros a la par que apuntaba en la lista de la compra un par de cosas que debía de traer a casa antes de que anocheciera. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde y no había plan mejor que el que acababa de discurrir. Se apoyó de espaldas al fregadero y se secó las manos en el trapo que Poe tenía colgado de la pared de enfrente. Cuando tuvo medianamente seca una mano, se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y abrió su chat, pasando por alto –de momento- las fotos que Poe le había mandado del viaje.

 

 _-Hola._ \- Le mandó. Y rápidamente tecleó otra frase.- _¿Estás en el hospital?_

 _-Hola.-_ No tardó apenas en responder. Nada más Rey mandó el mensaje pareció conectarse. Era normal, Kylo llevaba siempre el teléfono en la mano _.- Sí, en la cafetería. Con Hux._ \- Rey se mordió el labio, quizá debía retrasar su plan de ir a verle. Entonces Kylo escribió.- _¿Por qué?_

- _Para hablar de la canción.-_ Escribió con cierto temor. Kylo tecleó una respuesta que le quitó la respiración de golpe.

- _Vente._ -Ella observó el teléfono para luego alzar la vista y otear el infinito, como si no lo hubiera entendido. Tecleó y cuando mandó el mensaje se enfadó consigo misma. A veces era la reina de la elocuencia.

- _¿Dónde?_

- _Al hospital ¿Dónde si no?-_ El microsegundo que tardó Kylo en ponerse a escribir la respuesta le dieron a entender que debió escapársele una risita.

- _Vale. Pues ahora voy._

Bloqueó el teléfono y se calzó las zapatillas a la vez que tomaba la chaqueta, el bolso y la libreta con las anotaciones y la letra. Lo guardó todo y cerró la casa con llave antes de bajar por las escaleras, no tenía ganas de esperar a nada. Y no fue consciente de sus prisas hasta que pudo contemplarse a sí misma en el metro, acalorada. Pisaba fuerte e iba con un paso apurado. No podía negarse que tenía ganas de verle otra vez a pesar de estar nerviosa; nerviosa y con una sensación extraña que le vaticinaba un rechazo por parte de Kylo. Sentía que no le gustarían sus correcciones ¿Quién era ella para corregirle a él? Pasó su tarjeta de metro por el validador de billetes ¿Acaso tenía experiencia tan siquiera como para permitirse el lujo de corregirle? ¿O idea de música? Bajó por las escaleras hasta frenarse en el andén de su metro. Y aguardó a que apareciera mientras punteaba el suelo con el pie, intentando no responderse a sí misma con una negativa.

Se sentía acelerada y se relamió a la vez que conducía los ojos al panel que indicaba el tiempo de llegada. Cinco minutos. Suspiró. Cinco minutos le sentaban ahora como si fueran cuarenta.

 

…

 

No fue difícil divisarles en la cafetería pues eran las únicas almas presentes en el solitario lugar. Hux estaba de espaldas y Kylo condujo sus ojos, desviándolos de Hux y focalizándolos en ella, cuando percibió su entrada en la cafetería. Rey alzó la mano a modo de saludo y Kylo regresó a Hux, quién volteó sobre la silla y esbozó una sonrisa. La chica terminó de acercarse.

 

-¡Ey, hola!- Le saludó el pelirrojo y Rey le sonrió de vuelta a modo de respuesta. Se sentía incómoda con él; la última vez que habían hablado fue cuando Hux se puso de los nervios cuando salió el tema de la sobredosis. Pero el pelirrojo parecía estar tranquilo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Habéis quedado para comer? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, volteando hacia Kylo. Él rodó los ojos.

-Oh, yo ya he comido.- Dijo Rey.

-Y yo también, pero si Hux todavía no lo ha hecho siente que el resto del mundo tampoco.- Rió el moreno. Hux le miró con la mandíbula torcida y una mueca de irritación.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira?

-En fin… -Habló el pelirrojo.- Oye.- Volteó a ella otra vez.- No estés de plantón y siéntate. Yo me iba ya. –Dijo, levantándose y tomando sus cosas. Apelotonó un montón de papeles que parecían carteles y que Rey no tuvo tiempo de contemplar- Bueno, yo empezaré a colgar esto ya por los locales.- Kylo asintió y Hux le tendió varios de los carteles.- Dale estos a Phasma.

-Entendido.

-Habrá que empezar a ensayar a saco porque se nos echa el tiempo encima.- Hablaba Hux, colocando aquello en la cartera mientras Kylo tomaba un póster y lo observaba.

-Sí...-Hablaba con parsimonia mientras no apartaba los ojos del cartel. Rey se hizo a un lado mientras veía a Hux terminar de recoger papeles y libretas de la mesa.

\- Y no olvides hablar con Mara.- Le dijo, señalándole. Kylo alzó los ojos del póster.

-¡Que sí! No te preocupes.- Hux alzó las cejas, poniendo en duda aquello.

-Llámala ahora mismo.- Ordenó, cerrando la cartera y pasando la correa por las hebillas.

-Después mejor.- Hux aguantó la respiración, negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano. Dando a entender que pasaba de fiarse de Kylo y optó por alguien que parecía tener más conciencia del orden. Volteó la cabeza hacia Rey.

-Que llame a Mara, por favor, que no se le olvide ¿Vale?- Le dijo a la chica casi como si le mandara una orden, haciéndola partícipe de algo que le pillaba totalmente por sorpresa.- Asegúrate de que va a llamarla.

-A la orden, General.- Dijo ella entre risas. Hux miró a Rey de arriba abajo y se hizo el silencio, la sonrisa se les esfumó a ambos.

-Ya hace tiempo que dejé ese personaje atrás…- Rey apretó el puño al notar el tono serio que se le había puesto a Hux.- En fin… Como sea, llama a Mara.- Se encaró ahora a Kylo.- Hablamos luego.- Se cargó el macuto al hombro y viró hacia Rey.- Hasta la próxima, Rey ¡Un gustazo verte!- Le sonrió y desapareció, encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras Rey seguía de pie, observándole. El gruñido de Kylo le hizo rotar la cara hasta él.

-¿Todo bien?- Habló la chica, tomando asiento lentamente mientras Kylo asentía con la cabeza, guardando los pósters dejándolos a un lado, para pasar a chequear su teléfono.

-Sí, todo va estresantemente bien.- Habló sin mirarla a la cara. Rey ladeó una comisura y Kylo alzó los ojos, observándola a ras de sus cejas.- ¿Cómo es que conocías el personaje de Hux? –Rey ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras sentía que se coloraba.

-No… Lo he dicho por las risas, la verdad.- Confesó. Kylo entonces le pasó el teléfono, mostrándole una imagen de Hux. Llevaba un sello abajo e intuyó que sería una fotografía promocional de la Primera Orden.

La foto tenía un contraluz muy potente y unas sombras remarcadas con exageración. Hux llevaba una gorra de plato militar medio vencida, cubriéndole un ojo mientras el otro lo llevaba decorado con una lentilla blanca que dejaba el iris totalmente a la vista. Traía puesta una camiseta blanca abierta por arriba y una gabardina militar puesta sobre los hombros. Sujetaba el bajo con su correa de cuero que le surcaba el pecho en diagonal.

La composición se cerraba con el humo del cigarrillo que Hux llevaba encendido, surcando desde la mano apoyada en el mástil hasta la esquina derecha de la imagen. Rey vio que llevaba un brazalete rojo en el brazo. Tomó el teléfono de las manos de Kylo y amplió la imagen, observando cada detalle con interés. La primera vez que vio a Hux no le pareció muy atractivo, pero estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión. Y vaya que si lo hacía, Hux era una de esas personas que saliera como saliera en las fotos siempre estaba agraciado.

 

-Es la segunda fase de la Primera Orden, cuando después de los _piercings_ nos dio por el rollo militar.- Rey asintió y alzó brevemente los ojos de la pantalla. Kylo observaba la imagen también, adelantado un poco sobre la mesa. Sujetando su cuerpo con los codos apoyados en la misma.- Hux tenía el personaje del “General Hux”. La ropa que lleva son antiguos uniformes militares que tiene en los baúles del desván, muertos de risa.

-¿Y para que estén cogiendo polvo mejor que los utilicéis para fotos, no? –Kylo asintió.

-Totalmente. –Ella rió y volvió a poner la imagen sin zoom.

-¿Puedo pasar las fotos?- Habló, queriendo ver más. Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-Si quieres…

 

¿Qué si quería? Rey se contuvo de reír nasalmente ante aquella respuesta y, sin demorarse más, pasó la siguiente imagen. Por poco se le cae el teléfono de las manos al ver a Kylo con una ropa muy parecida a la que llevaba ahora. Sujetaba un casco de moto que, sinceramente, le pareció una auténtica maravilla con todos esos remaches cromados. Llevaba las rastas que ya había visto en la entrevista y rió al ver que se había retocado una cicatriz o bien por retoque digital o bien con maquillaje. Kylo rió nasalmente y Rey alzó la cabeza.

 

-Acabo de caer en que ya no voy a tener que pintarme la cicatriz nunca más… -Rey rió también y pasó la siguiente imagen donde Phasma vestía una especie de armadura cromada. Cargando una pistola bláster y posando de una forma dinámica, la capa que llevaba puesta terminaba de completar la composición de la imagen con un vuelo precioso. Rey le devolvió el teléfono.

-Son geniales.- Kylo lo bloqueó para luego depositarlo sobre la mesa, asintiendo mientras se le formaba en el rostro una expresión nostálgica. Rey volteó la cabeza y tomó el bolso. Abriéndolo antes de dar paso a una conversación con sabor a recuerdos de algo que se quedó atrás y se extrañaba… Como todo lo bueno.- A ver…- Habló, captando su atención.- Te he traído la canción y he visto unas cuantas cosas.- Por la forma en la que Kylo plantó las orejas ante la frase supo que tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en ella.- Mira, tengo por un lado tu canción y por otro mis anotaciones.- La chica lo colocó todo sobre la mesa mientras Kylo la observaba proceder.- Y tengo que decir que me ha gustado. Mucho, además.

-¿Sí?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.

-Y me gustan las pautas que tienes aquí a los lados aunque tengo sugerencias… -Kylo ladeó la cabeza un poco y Rey siguió explicando.- ¿Por qué dejarte la voz ya en el primer estribillo haciendo un gutural cuando puedes aprovechar un tono más lírico, aguantando la tensión hasta el final?- Kylo arqueó una ceja y Rey tragó saliva. Bajó los ojos a las anotaciones.- Pero bueno… Lo que sí tengo son correcciones de varias frases que no tienes bien en zabraki.

-¿Así que según tú quedaría mejor un estribillo más lírico hasta llegar al final? –Rey alzó los ojos y tomó aire. Asintió con timidez y Kylo sopesó aquello.

-Sí pero claro… Hasta que no lo escuche entero no se sabe si quedará bien. –Kylo la miró con atención, notando sus nervios y Rey se sentía observada. Tomó aire mientras arrancaba la hoja de su libreta y Kylo desviaba los ojos de ella al fin.- Ten, quédate la hoja por si puede serte útil.

 -Vaya, muchísimas gracias.- Habló, aquello parecía haberle pillado por sorpresa. Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-Muchísimas de nada.- Él lazó los ojos brevemente mientras tomaba la hoja con las manos, luego los bajó para seguir leyendo. Asentía mientras Rey observaba sus ojos viajar de lado a lado a toda velocidad, con un interés desmesurado que agradeció. Cuando le vio morderse el labio pensó que habría leído algo que no le gustaba. Alzó los ojos a ella y Rey tragó saliva, esperando el mazazo.

-¿En serio todas estas frases están mal?- La chica parpadeó varias veces, procesando con calma porque realmente esperaba otro tipo de comentario. Asintió una vez lo tuvo claro. Kylo silbó con admiración mientras volvía la vista a las anotaciones de la chica.- Vaya que se me da mal el zabraki.

-Oh, bueno, es una lengua compleja.

-Me lo dices o me lo cuentas…- Rió y ella no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.- Joder, me siento bastante gilipollas.

-¡Oh, no! No pienses eso. Es más que normal equivocarse con el zabraki.- Kylo alzó ambas cejas, dudando aquello. Rey se relamió, intentando buscar otra frase que le hiciera sentir mejor.- A mí, de hecho, me sigue costando escribirlo.- Kylo alzó la cabeza y contempló a Rey durante un segundo. La chica esperó a que surtiera efecto pero Kylo al final rebufó.

-Mentirosa.- Y sonrió después de decirlo. Rey cortocircuitó por dentro.

 

Kylo volvió a bajar los ojos hacia las anotaciones, realmente parecía interesado en sus observaciones y Rey bajó la guardia. Permitiéndose conducir sus ojos a los pósters pues no había más reacciones faciales que percibir en Kylo. El chico llevó la mano al primer póster y lo arrastró sobre la mesa hasta depositarlo frente a ella mientras seguía obnubilado en las correcciones de Rey. La chica observó a Kylo hacer el gesto y sonrió para sus adentros. Tomó el póster y su respiración se cortó de cuajo. Era un cartel que anunciaba un concierto de La Primera Orden.

Apenas pudo pensar en planificarse la agenda para asistir cuando bajó los ojos y sus pulmones estallaron en su interior al ver que no le haría falta planificar nada, que estaba asegurado que les vería pues el concierto tendría lugar en el mismísimo Mos Eisley.

 

-¿Esto es en serio? –Dijo sin apenas pensar. Hoy estaba así, sin filtros de coherencia. Kylo soltó una risita.

-¿Crees que Hux se habría tomado tantas molestias de diseño si no lo fuera?- Dobló la lista de Rey y se la guardó en el bolsillo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre la mesa, ahora su foco estaba situado sobre Rey. Y la fuerza de su mirada no pasaba desapercibida para ella, quien al fin tragó saliva y respiró.

-Por todos los holocrones jedi…- Habló en un hilillo de voz. Tragó saliva otra vez.- Por todos los holocrones… -Y rió de anticipación ante la ocurrencia que acababa de tener. Alzó los ojos a Kylo, quién la miraba como quién mira a alguien a quien acaban de hacer un regalo. Rey se mordió el labio y se serenó para que la risa no le fastidiara el chiste.- No es porque no quiera ir… Pero creo que ese día trabajo.- Y rió, delatándose. A Kylo se le escapó una risa nasal mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Le siguió la broma y volvió a encararla.- ¡Qué tragedia! –Y Rey rió con un poco más de fuerza hasta que recordó que estaba en un hospital y se obligó a contener la risa, carraspeando la garganta al final.

  
El silencio regresó a ellos pero esta vez a Rey se removía nerviosa, pues sentía que su presencia en ese momento era para Kylo lo que el silencio estaba siendo para ella; Una molestia.

Se relamió los labios mientras alzaba con timidez los ojos, pillándole totalmente abstraído en su cabeza, mirando de nuevo la hoja que Rey le había escrito. Y le recorrió la cara hasta frenarse en aquella cicatriz que despertó una pregunta en su cabeza, sacándola a flote. Se removió en la silla.

 

-¿Qué ha dicho tu madre cuando ha visto la cicatriz?- Kylo analizó la pregunta y rió con un soplido que le hizo temblar los hombros. Alzó la cabeza hacia Rey después de dar un latigazo con la misma para apartarse el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos.

-Que ya estaba tardando demasiado en marcarme la cara.- Rió. Y Rey respondió con otra risita.

-¿Cuántas cicatrices tienes? –Kylo se recostó en la silla y alzó los ojos al techo mientras rebufaba.

-Pues no sabría decirte… Bastantes, la verdad.- Rey le miraba, atenta. Pidiendo que siguiera hablando pues, por algún motivo, no quería dejar de escucharle hablar. No quería que volviera ese silencio que la invitaba inconscientemente a marcharse a casa.

-¿Todas por peleas o accidentes?

-Mitad y mitad, si te soy sincero.- Rey ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y Kylo prosiguió.- Tengo una en el costado por una botella rota.- Rey apretó el rostro, enseñando los dientes mientras tragaba aire ásperamente.

-Qué mal…

-Bueno, por suerte no se me quedó ningún cristal dentro. Fue en un concierto, cuando no nos quedábamos en la zona VIP y salíamos a mezclarnos con el resto… Descubrimos entonces porqué insisten tanto en que no salgamos de la zona de artistas… -Ladeó la mandíbula a la vez que desviaba los ojos, pensando.- Pero es que no estamos cómodos ¿Sabes?- Volvió a mirarla y Rey se enderezó.- Te hace sentir como que, no sé… Como si el resto del mundo fuera mierda y tú superior…- Alzó los ojos al techo y negó ladeando la cabeza.- Bueno, a ver, no te voy a negar que al principio tienes esa sensación de “súper estrella” que está bastante bien.- Habló, haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.- Pero luego… No te mola lo que ves en el _backstage._

-¿Ah, no?- Él negó con la cabeza. Y Rey sentía que se avecinaba otro silencio.- ¿Y qué es lo que se ve en el _backstage_?

-Cosas que quitan reputación a los artistas…- Rey se relamió y Kylo tomó aire.- Ves a artistas abusando de su fama, los ves siendo unos gilipollas con los que organizan el festival, los caprichos del camerino…

-¿Caprichos del camerino?- Kylo asintió.- ¿Qué clase de caprichos?

-Suelen ser comida… Cuando contratas a un grupo o a un artista, te suele venir en el contrato una serie de requisitos que quiere tener en el camerino. Por ejemplo, Bull, el líder de los _Rancor’s Moshpit_ … -Rey asintió.- Se disgusta con el festival si en su camerino no tiene caramelos de chocolate con licor.- Rey soltó una risita y Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-¿Y vosotros tenéis condiciones? –Kylo repitió el gesto.

-Todo el mundo lo hacía ¿Por qué no? Además, a veces nos lo preguntaban… -Hizo memoria y entonó con otra voz.- “¿Entonces no vais a querer nada?”, yo estaba al teléfono… -Contaba mientras Rey le miraba con una media sonrisa.- Y me tapé el auricular y les dije a estos “¿Queremos algo en el camerino?” y Phasma dijo de broma “Pide una caja de veinte pastelitos rosas de vainilla del _Tarkin Donuts_ ”- Rey estalló a reír y Kylo sonrió.- Y la broma se convirtió en realidad. Porque allí estaba la caja de veinte pastelitos de vainilla, esperando en el camerino.

-¿Entonces tenéis condiciones?- Kylo se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras asentía, como si no quisiera confesarlo. Pero Rey no iba a quedarse en la superficie. Había olido la miel y quería toda la colmena.- ¿Cuáles?- Kylo rió.

-Phasma, por ejemplo, quiere una pizza cuatro quesos y una botella de raava, sencilla y directa al grano.- Rey alzó las cejas y asintió.- Hux quiere, si salimos fuera de la región, un imán típico del sitio o un _souvenir_ curioso. Y, si es dentro de la región, siempre pide un _bespine breeze_ con canela...- Rey puso una mueca.- Ya, yo también lo pienso.- Ella sonrió y Kylo prosiguió con las condiciones.- Y una hamburguesa de dos pisos con patatas y mostaza. Sólo mostaza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué condiciones tienes?- Kylo sonrió y punteó la mesa con el dedo.

-Quiero los discos a mi elección de la sección de _merchandising_ del festival.- Rey alzó las cejas.- Suelo escoger el más reciente de cada grupo o, si van un montonazo de grupos, me pillo sólo cuatro y una camiseta o sudadera. Y también pido un buen cóctel coreliano con papas de limón y pimienta.- Rey se quedó con la boca abierta y Kylo se recostó en la silla.- Prioridades.

-Y vaya prioridades… Eres el más exquisito de los tres.- Kylo asintió con la cabeza.

-Te sorprenderían el resto de artistas… A veces sólo piden por pedir. Porque lo tienen ya fijo en el contrato y pasan de cambiarlo.

-Qué curioso el mundo de la música…- Kylo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tú qué pedirías? –Rey alzó la vista con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?- Él asintió.- No lo sé… Me gustan tus condiciones, si te soy sincera.- Ambos rieron a la par.

-No vale copiar.

-Vale, vale…- Y lo meditó durante unos segundos.- Pediría…- Volvió a cambiar su mirada de sitio, buscando la inspiración que la cafetería del hospital pudiera brindarle. Se mordió el labio mientras se impacientaba ¿Qué pediría si pudiera? Alzó los ojos al techo mientras sentía como sus tuercas mentales rodaban a toda velocidad.- Pediría una botella de vino _chimbak._ \- Kylo arqueó una ceja.

-Ese vino es casi una odisea encontrarlo… -Rey se alzó de hombros.- Ya apenas quedan fábricas que lo fabriquen, al menos desde la Antigua República.

-Bueno ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a ser el único tiquismiquis aquí? Te equivocas. –Kylo sonrió y Rey desvió la mirada otra vez.

 

Y allí venía otra vez, el silencio que la invitaba a irse. Que molestaba, que le hacía sentir que Kylo quería irse a estar con su padre en la habitación y no perdiendo el tiempo en silencio. Tomó aire y repasó la mesa con la mirada antes de suspirar, prefería irse por su cuenta que escuchar a Kylo pedirle que se fuera aunque lo hiciera de la forma más amable posible.

 

-Bueno…- dijo ella. Kylo borró la sonrisa levemente.- Tengo que irme, he de ir a comprar un par de cosas todavía.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitio?- Rey alzó la cabeza y le vio. Se aceleró por dentro, ilusionándose al pensar que él tampoco quería que el momento se terminara.

-¿En coche? Oh, es que pensaba ir al centro y allí es un horror aparcar…- Se mordió el labio por dentro al ver que a Kylo le desaparecía el brillo de la mirada. Y se maldijo a sí misma, estaba totalmente en otro planeta a causa de haber dormido menos horas de las que acostumbraba. Le había rechazado la propuesta de forma sutil cuando realmente no quería hacerlo. Y entonces un recuerdo salió a flote en su memoria.- Espera… -Él plantó las orejas.- ¿Decías que no habías ido nunca en metro?- Kylo asintió. Y Rey ensanchó su sonrisa.- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que eso cambie.

…

Rey pasó su tarjeta de metro y dejó pasar a Kylo antes que ella. Cuando las compuertas se cerraron, validó otro viaje y pasó ella hasta llegar a su lado. Ambos avanzaron mientras Rey le explicaba cómo guiarse por el metro, señalando las pautas para reforzar su discurso con pruebas fehacientes.

Y él parecía que lo entendía, que empezaba a comprender los secretos de viajar en metro y moverse por los andenes con la misma facilidad que ella mientras llegaban al andén donde pararía su tren. Y esperaron a que se detuviera frente a ellos el metro que necesitaban tomar para llegar hasta el centro, que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Dejaron salir a los viajeros antes de subirse y se quedaron parados en el medio del vagón, sujetándose a las barras. La altura de Kylo le permitía sostenerse en las que surcaban el metro por el techo mientras ella sólo se aferraba a las verticales. No era tan alta como para permitirse lo que él sí podía.

 

-¿Ha dicho algo tu madre cuando le has dicho que ibas a salir?- Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-No. En realidad hay veces que me pide que me vaya a descansar.- Rey volteó a verle.- Porque me estoy quedando por las noches para que ella se vaya a su casa a dormir.

-¿Entonces vuelve a estar todo bien?- Kylo asintió con dudas.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? No lo dices muy convencido.- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Va bien pero obviamente no podemos obviar que hemos estado diez años sin decirnos nada… Se alegran de que esté de vuelta pero eso no quita todo lo que nos hemos dicho, hecho y odiado.- Rey torció el gesto.

-¿Lo piensan ellos o lo piensas tú? –Kylo volteó hacia Rey, quien le miraba con preocupación. Desvió la mirada, analizando la frase y preguntándosela con sinceridad. Rey le notaba carburar más de una respuesta a eso, pero no parecía estar totalmente convencido de que su respuesta, fuera lo que fuese a decir, iba a ser la pura y auténtica verdad. Ella se acercó un poco más y Kylo viró los ojos hasta dar con los de ella.

Mantuvo el contacto por mucho que le pesara, Rey sentía que estaba profundizando en lo que a él no le gustaba profundizar… Que le estaba agobiando. Y quiso retirarlo, decirle que no importaba, que no hacía falta que contestara. Pero Kylo tomó aire.

-Lo pienso yo… -Dijo finalmente, como si confesar aquello le hubiera supuesto un reto más que descomunal consigo mismo. Y Rey se relamió, mirándole entristecida al pensar que se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida. Que ver a su padre quizá le había quitado un peso de encima pero jamás se desprendería del todo.- Ellos están más que contentos de tenerme cerca otra vez.- Rió con incredulidad.- De hecho pienso que ya se habían hecho a la idea de no verme nunca más…- Rey se quedó en el sitio ante aquella confesión.- Mi padre creo que pensaba que iba a morirse sin volver a verme.- Y le resultó sobrecogedora la facilidad con la que hablaba de la muerte. Viró hacia ella y pudo notar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.- Perdona, soy muy intenso.

-No, no, tranquilo. Está bien.- Mintió en parte, no podía negar que le apretaba el corazón escuchar aquello pero tampoco quería que parara de abrirse. Y, para ser sinceros, no había nadie en el mundo más intenso que Finn, así que esa actitud de Kylo era apenas un juego de niños para ella.- ¿Cómo está tu padre, por cierto?- Él abrió los ojos y asintió como si le ayudara a asimilarlo.

-Pues está un poco más estable, la verdad.- Volvió la atención a ella.- Pero sigue en riesgo, en mucho, además.- Y su cara se tornó seria.- Y está así por mi culpa.

-No puedes culparte de las enfermedades del corazón ajenas, Kylo.- Habló ella aproximándose. Él negó con la cabeza.- No puedes culparte, Kylo.- Él tomó aire y desvió los ojos un momento, quizá pensando si aquello que iba a abrir iba a traer consecuencias demasiado nefastas. Tomó aire como si se enfundara valor con él y la miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Ah no?- Ella se contuvo de responder.- Sí se puede. Las drogas todo lo pueden.- Rey tragó saliva y agachó los ojos.

-¿Tú te… drogabas?- Kylo alzó una comisura con una ternura que Rey no entendió.

-Hux me ha contado que casi se le escapa lo de la sobredosis el otro día en el _Mos Eisley_.- Rey alzó los ojos y se mordió el labio.- No hace falta que hagas como que no sabes nada.

-No sé nada. No me contó nada.- Kylo le mantuvo la mirada.- Sólo lo dijo. No pudo contármelo. Decía que no le correspondía a él.- Kylo seguía mirándola mientras se sentía como un niño al que acaban de pillar haciendo una maldad.

-¿Te interesa? –Rey le miró, quedándose de piedra. Sin saber qué quería decir. Arqueó una ceja sin ser consciente y Kylo se relamió.- ¿Te interesa de verdad?- Y ella alzó un hombro.

-No quiero incomodarte, tampoco... Es sólo que…- Y la voz mecánica del metro sonó, avisando la siguiente parada. La suya. Rey se quedó callada y miró a Kylo, quién también alzó los ojos.- Esta es la nuestra.

-¿Ya?- Dijo. Rey sonrió asintiendo.- Qué rápido.

-Ventajas del metro.

-Sigo prefiriendo mi coche.- Ella torció el labio y Kylo rió en voz alta.- Pero ha estado bien.- Rey sonrió.

-Quizá en el segundo viaje te guste más.

-Es posible. -El vagón frenó y Rey se precipitó levemente sobre él, se apoyó en Kylo y él la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio del todo. Se quedó junto a él hasta que el vagón frenó del todo, emitiendo un pitido que indicaba que era seguro bajar. Y Rey alzó la cabeza.

-Perdona.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- Rió.

-Nunca pierdo el equilibrio… -Dijo, acercándose a la puerta del vagón y accionando la palanca.

-¿Igual que no vomitabas nunca? –La chica volteó mirándole, con una mueca de sorpresa.- Yo de ti empezaría a no dar nada por sentado contigo.- Rió en voz alta. Rey frunció el ceño.

-Eres cruel.

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¿Justo yo, que fui quien sufrió los daños?- Hablaba entre risas y Rey lo agradeció porque seguía avergonzándose de aquello. Kylo le apretó el hombro en un gesto cercano.- Tranquila. Con Hux lo he pasado peor… -Avanzaron por los túneles del metro, buscando la salida.

-¿Sí?

-Hux vomita, te pisa, se te tira encima saltando y berreando… Cambia colosalmente cuando va borracho. Es como si fueran dos personas distintas.- Rey rió y se hizo a un lado una vez subieron las escaleras mecánicas. Y acercó su tarjeta al validador. Kylo pasó delante y luego ella.

-¿Os habéis peleado alguna vez? ¿En plan, muy fuerte?- Kylo se relamió mientras tomaba aire y asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando la sobredosis.- Rey se puso seria. Esperaba que todo derivara en una conversación graciosa… Pero parecía que aquello era otra losa que Kylo cargaba a sus espaldas. Salieron del metro. Rey encabezaba la marcha, guiándole hasta el supermercado con productos de importación.- Yo por poco no lo cuento. Y Hux se quedó tocado y sin poder contarlo tampoco.

-Como que fue peor para él que para ti ¿No?- Kylo asintió.

-De hecho fue cuando llevaba apenas dos años metido en ese tema. Hux no lo aprobaba, pero tampoco había llegado a estar demasiado enganchado como para empezar a darme la vara constantemente… Que él lo hacía, de todas formas.- Entraron en el supermercado mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y Kylo no parecía incómodo contándolo… Pero no es como si lo hubiera superado.- Y pasó todo después de un concierto. Vino una chica que iba bastante pasada de copas, una fan.- Rey tomó una cestita mientras seguía mirándole, con la boca entreabierta. Odiando tener que estar en un entorno así, en un supermercado, cuando Kylo le contaba aquello… Pero parecía que estaba entretenido mirando las estanterías y quizá, quizá, sólo le facilitaba más la situación.- Quería acostarse conmigo.

-Vaya…- Él asintió.

-Y me fui con ella al camerino, apartado de todos. Yo suponía que nos chutaríamos y que luego terminaríamos follando…-Tomó aire, controlándose.- Pero, ella traía como que de todo encima ¿Sabes? Era como una farmacia de narcóticos…

-Por la Fuerza…- Él alzó las cejas.

-Y la chica no estaba “mal”, quiero decir… A ver, no era mi tipo, pero era atractiva y como que me descentré.... El caso es que yo estaba distraído y ella puso tres rayas blancas en la mesa. Y yo fui el primero en pegarme el tiro…- Rey empezó a coger suministros mientras desviaba los ojos.- Y fue al instante, empezó a sentarme fatal. Como si me hubiera metido piedras por la nariz, me dolía, y luego sangre y después empecé a perder el control hasta que perdí el conocimiento… No recuerdo nada más que lo que me contó Phasma después.- Rey volteó hacia él, estaban solos en el pasillo y Kylo desvió la mirada.- Al parecer, la chica esta se había confundido de droga… Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Salió a buscarles y Hux fue el primero en entrar… No debió ser agradable para él ver me a mí, dándome cabezazos contra el suelo porque era incapaz de controlar mis convulsiones.- Rey se llevó la mano a la boca pero intentó que el gesto no fuera demasiado exagerado. No quería cortarle, que se cerrara en banda… Quería que confiara en ella y lo estaba haciendo.- Y Hux no sabía qué hacer y Phasma llamó al equipo médico del festival.

-Joder…- Se le escapó.

-Me desperté en el hospital un día más tarde. Fastidiando un par de bolos que teníamos programados, yo había salido en las noticias, luego tuve un juicio por posesión y consumo de drogas… Pero eso no me importó. Desde el momento en que abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Hux supe que aquello con las drogas iba a terminar si no quería perderle. El juicio daba igual, las multas, los conciertos… Daba igual. La cara que traía Hux de haber estado sin dormir, con ataques de histeria por mi culpa fue la hostia que se ahorró de darme él. No me golpeó porque no quería empeorar mi estado.- Rey seguía estática.- Y luego Hux estuvo dos semanas enteras sin dirigirme la palabra mientras pasaba lo del juicio.

-Oh…

-Y cuando hice rehabilitación estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo pero distante… Como si lo hiciera por compromiso ¿Sabes?- Rey asintió.- Pensaba que nada volvería a ser igual, que la amistad estaba jodida… Pero entre él, Phasma y Asajj todo salió adelante.- Desvió los ojos mientras desencajaba la mandíbula.- Y luego me enteré de que habían ingresado a mi padre por un ataque al corazón.

-¿El primer ingreso?- Kylo asintió.

-Y ¿Sabes?- Rey se quedó esperando.- No fui a verle. –Dijo a golpes, como si realmente se arrepintiera. Se quedó mirando a la nada.

-¿No? –Kylo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y ellos te visitaron a ti?- Kylo volvió a negar pero, antes de que Rey malentendiera, Kylo explicó toda la verdad.

-Pedí a todo el personal médico que no les dejaran entrar a verme. Que no quería verles… Y surtió efecto.- Volteó hacia ella y tomó aire.- Fue una mierda de año… -Y entonces la vio, conteniéndose. Y Kylo la analizó de arriba abajo, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberle contado todo aquello. Y quiso calmarla hasta que sintió que Rey le sujetaba la mano, entrelazando los dedos. Kylo bajó la mirada para luego alzarla hacia ella.

-¿Y ya no te has drogado más?- Kylo confirmó aquello sin dudarlo.

-La sobredosis fue el detonante con el que demolí dos cosas que he odiado siempre de mí.- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- Acostarme con fans y drogarme para destruirme… El psicólogo ayudó muchísimo, también. Llevo ocho años limpio y alejado de todo eso.- Hizo una pausa.- Y hubo gente que se apartó de mí. Y lo entiendo, es normal… Pero siempre tendré una deuda con la gente que se quedó. A Asajj le debo toda mi paciencia. Y por eso consiguió salir adelante. Porque ella no me abandonó nunca y yo no iba a tirar la toalla solo porque fuera un poco conflictiva por un pasado de mierda.

-Sería hipócrita.- Le apoyó ella. Kylo asintió.

\- Y con Hux y Phasma… Bueno, ya sabes. Les debo todo. Siempre están incluidos en mi vida.- Rió ante una ocurrencia.- Son como mis pecas. Por mucho que quiera, jamás me voy a deshacer de ellos… Y tampoco lo quiero, la verdad.

-Al menos sacaste algo bueno de todo eso… Aunque tuvieras que llegar hasta el fondo.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.

-No es algo que contar con orgullo. Ojalá no hubiera escogido la senda difícil.

-Pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada más que echar la vista atrás y aprender de todo eso.- Kylo la miró con una media sonrisa, luego bajó los ojos a la cesta. Ella arqueó una ceja al ver su cara.- ¿Qué?

-Que yo es posible que tuviera un problema con las drogas pero lo tuyo con el chocolate sobrepasa cualquier cosa.- Rió. Y Rey rió en voz alta al comprobar que todo lo que llevaba en la cesta era de chocolate. Cereales, batidos, galletas… Ella alzó la mirada hacia Kylo.

-Es que de las drogas se sale…- Entonces tomó una tableta de chocolate de la estantería más cercana.- Pero de la adicción al chocolate no.- Y la dejó caer en la cesta con orgullo.

…

Rey cargaba la bolsa con la compra. Había acordado en acompañar a Kylo al hospital de nuevo y ella le dejaría en la salida del mismo para que pudiera atravesar las puertas sin que ella llegara a salir. Así podría subirse al siguiente tren que la llevaría hasta la urbanización de Finn y Poe sin tener que volver a pasar el tiquete. Recordó que sus dos amigos regresaban al día siguiente y debería llamarles nada más pisara el piso para poder acordarlo todo… al igual que recordó que Kylo debía llamar a Mara. Alzó la cabeza, quizá se lo recordaba antes de que saliera, cuando la cobertura regresara a los teléfonos.

Bajo los ojos otra vez y sonrió levemente, el ambiente parecía más relajado entre ellos desde que Kylo confesó esa mancha oscura en su pasado… Y quizá era otra la razón, pero a Rey le gustaba pensar que estaba cómodo porque no le había rechazado. La prueba de ello era que, desde entonces, no le había soltado la mano desde que salieron del supermercado. Kylo no había querido desprenderse de ella y Rey tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Subieron al metro entre risas mientras la chica guardaba la tableta de chocolate en la bolsa de plástico. Ya se habían comido entre los dos un poco más de la mitad y Rey quería seguir teniendo chocolate para cuando llegara a casa y se pusiera una película.

Kylo volvió a sujetarse a la barra superior del metro, esta vez con una mano, mientras Rey se cargaba la bolsa un poco más arriba del codo para poder sujetarse sin soltarle. Y el silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras seguían con la risa latente en el pecho. Rey no supo en qué punto dejó de sujetarse a la barra metálica para apoyarse en él mientras la rodeaba con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él e intentando que no volviera a perder el equilibrio.

No hizo falta hablar porque tampoco había nada que decir. No hizo falta preguntar, porque tampoco había nada que confirmar… Rey alzó la cabeza un poco para encontrarle mirando al frente. Y, por inercia, condujo los ojos hacia donde los tenía él. La cristalera del vagón les reflejaba a ambos, abrazados en el metro y Rey no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintiéndose acunada.

 

Volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarle mientras él bajaba levemente la suya para conseguir lo mismo. Y se observaron durante un breve segundo en el que el resto de pasajeros desaparecieron de su mundo, el estruendo del metro desapareció de sus oídos y respirar dejó de ser necesario.

Rey se relamió, mirándole sin perder detalle. Volteó levemente, quedando pegada frente a él, apoyándose en su pecho mientras Kylo la sujetaba por la cadera, surcando con suavidad su columna vertebral hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y Rey lo vio seguro, era el tope que le impediría caer si se ponía de puntillas. Y sencillamente no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos mientras se accionaba de forma inconsciente y la sorpresa se la llevó cuando Kylo también se acercó a ella. Y pasó.

Al principio fue un roce que derivó inconscientemente en algo húmedo con ese toque a chocolate que seguía persistiendo en ellos, tanto como su olor. El mismo de la bomber que le dejó durante la _rave_ en su primera salida nocturna.

Rey rodó la mano sin la bolsa hasta su nuca, atrayéndole mientras seguía el beso, dejándose llevar por todo y sin pensar en absolutamente nada que no le incluyera. Coló la lengua, buscándole y él hizo lo mismo mientras la atraía con la mano, apretándola con fuerza para que no se precipitara al suelo si las piernas le fallaran pero la sentía decidida. Fuerte. Tal y como la vio cuando encaró a aquel tiparraco en el callejón. Cortó el beso separándose un poco, abriendo los ojos para encontrar los de ella cerrados al otro lado, salpicados con sus leves pecas, ocultas bajo una base de maquillaje. Rey abrió los ojos lentamente y le miró, clavándose en sus ojos para luego romper el contacto con ellos, supliéndole con otro beso.

Los dedos de ella le cosquilleaban el cuello mientras los de él se quedaban grabados a fuego en su espalda, abarcándola enormemente. Él era un soporte más que estable mientras ella era el cosquilleo que le detonaba de una forma gloriosa. Rey atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, suavemente antes de tirar un poco de él para luego volver a darle un beso. Y Kylo hubiera respondido al gesto si no hubiera sido por esa jodida voz metálica que anunciaba con malicia su siguiente parada. Rey se separó y viró hacia el panel, intentando comprobar si aquello que decía el altavoz era cierto. Y maldijo internamente al ver que sí.

 

-Esta es nuestra parada.- Dijo pero luego se corrigió.- Bueno, la tuya, realmente… -Kylo no dijo nada. Sólo tomó aire, hinchando el pecho y moviéndola a ella en consecuencia. Y Rey se mordió el labio ante el silencio, alzó la cabeza hacia él para encontrarle comprobando también el panel de paradas pero no tardó en bajar los ojos hacia ella y sonreírle. A Rey no le hizo falta preguntar si todo iba bien. Aquella sonrisa era, sin duda, la más sincera, suave y tierna que le había dedicado desde que se conocían.

 

Y bajaron del tren, todavía cogidos de la mano hasta que llegaron a los validadores. Rey le soltó la mano a duras penas mientras Kylo se posicionaba para pasar, mirándola sin perder detalle. Rey alzó los ojos y Kylo se adelantó sobre el validador para besarla a modo de despedida, haciéndola sonreír. Ella dejó caer la mano sin querer, accionando el validador y abriendo la compuerta. Kylo pasó a través de ella y entonces Rey alzó la mano, llamándole la atención.

 

-¡Kylo! ¡Recuerda llamar a Mara!- Él asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Y tú recuerda llamarme a mí!

 

Ella bajó la mano lentamente mientras le veía marcharse escaleras arriba, sintiéndose con un terremoto interno emocional que le había quitado la respiración desde que le había besado. Viró sobre sus talones en dirección al andén mientras se relamía los labios… Sintiéndole todavía ahí.

Había viajado infinidad de veces en el metro y todas eran más que olvidables, sin nada remarcable. Nunca creyó ser una de esas personas que viven cosas alucinantes en el transporte público… Pero, tal y como le había dicho Kylo, debía empezar a no dar las cosas por sentadas consigo misma. Y estaba más que segura de que ese viaje en metro no lo iba a olvidar en la vida.


	16. Sistema de Puntos

CAPÍTULO 16: SISTEMA DE PUNTOS 

 

El abrazo que le dieron Finn y Poe casi consigue desmontarla por piezas y a Rey no le hubiera quedado más remedio que recomponerse por fascículos. Pero era de esperar casi tanto como el espectáculo que montaron, que captó la atención de gran parte del aeropuerto. Y es que no serían ellos mismos si no hicieran la escenita allá donde fueran ¿Qué menos? Eran Finn y Poe; el intenso de narices y el dramático de turno ¿Acaso había una combinación más explosiva? La respuesta es no. Y Rey, quién no había parado de reír hasta el momento, era muy consciente de ello… Y sabía que iba a tener que contarles todas y cada una de las novedades, quizá ganándose alguna que otra bronca pues no les había informado de nada durante su estancia en Endor. Y temía cómo fueran a reaccionar ellos dos, ese cóctel explosivo de dramatismo e intensidad desmesurada.

 

-¡Qué ganas teníamos de volver! –Gritaba Poe como si estuviera poseído mientras arrastraba a Rey por el brazo a la par que su maleta.- ¡Pero muchísimas! ¡Ojalá hubieras venido, Rey!

-¡Ha sido más que alucinante!

-¡Una pasada!

-¡Los ewoks son un amor!

-¡Un amor peludísimo!- Finn asintió, dándole la razón mientras ella reía a carcajada.

-Yo también tenía ganas de veros por aquí.- Dijo, abrazándoles pasando los brazos por encima del hombro de cada uno. Atrayéndoles a ella en consecuencia.- ¿Dónde vamos a comer, pequeños exploradores? ¡Debéis estar hambrientos!

-¡Pues mogollón, la verdad! –Habló Poe en un tono que implicaba queja.- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Nos hacen subirnos al avión a las siete de la madrugada y la compañía no nos ha dado desayuno! –Finn rodaba los ojos, como si aquello no fuera para tanto.

-En realidad sí nos han dado de comer… -Habló Finn.

-¡¿El qué?! ¡¿Un zumo de piña caducado!? Pienso denunciarles…- Rey rió en voz alta mientras se dirigían al parking del aeropuerto.

-Bueno, ahora la tía Rey os llevará a comer pizzas.- Finn y Poe estallaron en una ovación que, cómo no, también llamó la atención.

 

Subieron al coche tras cargar las maletas en el maletero y Rey emprendió rumbo al centro comercial más cercano mientras les escuchaba contar anécdotas diversas y dispares de Endor. Todas y cada una de ellas extraordinarias y mágicas que no hacían más que ponerle un poco los dientes largos a Rey, pero la chica sonreía. Mentalizándose y alegrándose por sus amigos, quienes parecían haberlo disfrutado enteramente.

Aparcar fue más fácil que escuchar a Poe y Finn discutir sobre qué pasó primero; si el accidente de parapente o el mordisco de ewok por el que tuvieron que vacunar a Finn, pero ella suspiraba, riendo y sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Les había extrañado más de lo que realmente creía haber hecho. Y a cada segundo que estaba con ellos lo notaba, como un cubo de agua fría. Como una herida que se hace pero que no le duele hasta que se mira el brazo dolido.

Tomaron asiento, ella a un lado y sus dos colegas al otro. No tardaron en traerles las cartas y tomarles nota de la bebida mientras ellos decidían qué iban a comer. Y Rey no pudo evitar pensar en el día de la _jam session_ en casa de Kylo hacía apenas unas semanas, donde descubrió que no era la única bicho-raro que pedía siempre la pizza con piña… Tragó saliva mientras la sonrisa se le desvanecía ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Un chasquido frente a ella consiguió sacarla de su mundo interno.

 

-¡Novedades!- Gritó Poe, atrayendo la mirada de algunos comensales.- ¿Tienes novedades? ¿Noticias frescas?- Hizo una pausa, mirándola.- ¡Oh, no me lo digas! ¿Han vuelto a romper Cassian y Jyn? ¡No! ¿Se ha pegado alguien en el bar otra vez? ¡Espera! ¿3PO es mejor que nosotros?- Rey boqueó pero Poe no dejaba de disparar.- ¡Cuéntanos! –Golpeaba la mesa, nervioso, era como si se hubiera bebido seis cafés de golpe. Finn le tocó el hombro.

-¿Quieres bajar el ritmo?

-¡Novedades!- Le obvió.

 

Y Rey tomó aire, mirándole mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa y empezaba a puntearse el borde de los dedos con las uñas. Nerviosa, pero a diferencia de Poe ella no llevaba el estímulo del café en el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y bajó los ojos, ladeando ahora la cabeza hacia un lado. Poe esperaba impaciente y Finn con un sonrisa.

 

-Bueno… Hay algo que quería contaros.- Empezó. Poe se recostó sobre el asiento antes de mirar a Finn y darle un toque en el brazo a la vez que alzaba las cejas.- Ha pasado una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –Habló Finn, cambiando a un tono más preocupado mientras ambos regresaban los ojos hacia ella.

-Pues… Es que no sé por dónde empezar.- Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire. Enfundándose valor, no sabía qué iba a decirles exactamente porque ni ella misma tenía claro qué estaba pasando… No sabía si sentía algo, si sería algo que dejaría de sentir de golpe de un día para otro o si acaso, si acaso… Se quedó de piedra al pensar en esa posibilidad ¿Y si para Kylo no era nada? Zarandeó la cabeza ¡Un cuerno que no! Le había pedido que le llamara… Pero quizás eso no significaba nada más que eso, una llamada… Otro chasquido frente a sus narices la sacó del trance.

-¡Vuelve con nosotros, Rey! –Dijo Poe, chasqueando los dedos otra vez.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Maul? ¿Ha hecho algo? ¿Tenemos que pegarle una paliza?

-¡No, no! No es Maul… Es… -Tomó aire y lo soltó poco a poco.- No sé realmente qué pero… Esperad.- Volvió a tomar aire.- A ver… Desde que os fuisteis me he hecho colega de La Primera Orden, del grupo que toca en el bar.- Ambos asintieron. Y Rey abrió la boca pero Finn fue más rápido.

-¡Oh, ya lo veo! Te has hecho amiga de alguien que me cae mal ¿Es eso lo que tanto miedo te da?- Cortó Finn. Rey parpadeó.- No te preocupes, no voy a enfadarme porque hables con alguien con quien no me llevo bien. Tranquila, Rey. Respira.

-No… No es exactamente eso pero gracias…- Finn achicó los ojos.- Me he hecho amiga de ellos, es cierto. De hecho he ido a uno de sus ensayos en casa de Kylo.- Finn asintió.- Y de hecho he salido con Kylo varias veces de fiesta, más o menos… -Poe retrocedió la cabeza y Rey empezó a alarmarse, Finn desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras pensaba a toda prisa.- Y nos hemos ido acercando, poco a poco. Ha sido un apoyo enorme con el tema de Maul y, bueno… Yo creo que también lo he sido para él con un tema personal que tiene y… -Se relamió, contuvo el aire para luego respirarlo y darse el gusto, ya que empezaba a sentirse amarga por dentro. Alzó los ojos y miró a Finn, luego a Poe, volvió a desviarlos.- Y ayer nos besamos y creo… Creo que me gusta.- Dijo con miedo, esperando la reacción. Poe parpadeó.

-Espera… -Habló, sereno después de procesar todo en silencio. Rey volteó hacia él.- Me he perdido… -Rey ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Quién has dicho que te gusta? ¿Con quién te has besado? –Rey desvió los ojos, como no entendiendo pues creía que había sido clara. Carraspeó la garganta.

-Con Kylo… Kylo Ren.-Poe se dejó caer poco a poco en el asiento y Finn contuvo la respiración, mirando hacia la nada.

 

Y se hizo el silencio. Uno que pesaba casi tanto como la Estrella de la Muerte, tan denso como el aire en Mustafar, tan agobiante como las calles de Tatooine… Poe tomó su teléfono y empezó a chequearlo mientras Finn regresaba a la tierra.

 

-¿Quién, perdona? –Habló Finn en un hilillo de voz, rezando a la fuerza, al lado oscuro y al lado de la luz, por haber escuchado mal. Rey se dejó caer con cansancio.

-Kylo Ren. El de La Primer…- Poe la interrumpió, colocándole el teléfono en la cara.

-¡¿Qué Kylo!? ¡¿Este Kylo!? –Dijo. Rey tenía el teléfono tan cerca de la cara que apenas apreciaba la fotografía que Poe tenía abierta.- ¡¿El melenitas?! ¡¿El cara-de-amargura?! ¡¿El Kylo que se prende fuego en un videoclip!? ¡¿El… el…!? –Apartó el teléfono, buscando más fotos.- ¡¿El de las rastitas y la ex novia rara de cojones?! –Dijo, volviendo a mostrar la pantalla del teléfono. Rey fue a decir algo pero la camarera vio oportuno interrumpir.

-¡Hola! ¿Sabéis ya lo que vais a…? –Pero Poe volteó rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera soltar su típica cantinela.

-¡Un segundo! ¿Puede esperar un segundo? ¡Claro que sí! –Sonrió forzadamente, dándole paso a retirarse un momento. La chica asintió y desapareció con reticencias mientras dejaba a Poe totalmente tenso y colapsado mirando hacia la nada. Rey tragó saliva.- ¡¿Cómo?!-Volteó hacia ella.- ¡¿Tú!? ¡¿Tú le has visto bien!?

-¡Oye! –Salió Finn. Poe volteó hacia él.- ¡Quizá haya pasado todo justamente por eso! ¡Porque le ha visto bien! –Poe rodó los ojos.

-¡Finn, no ayudas!- Volteó hacia ella.-  ¡¿En serio!?- Tomó aire.- ¡¿Tú esto lo has pensado bien!?

-Es que no he pensado nada…-Habló ella, temerosa al ver su reacción pero Finn volvió a saltar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle si lo ha pensado bien!?- Poe volteó hacia su pareja.- ¡¿Qué si lo ha pensado bien!? ¡¿Es que acaso estas cosas se piensan!?

-¿¡Que si se piensan!? ¡Finn, por favor!

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de “Finn, por favor”! ¡Nada de “Finn, por favor” porque es que si yo lo hubiera pensado en su día quizá no estaríamos juntos!- Poe se calló al segundo, observando a Finn mientras éste se alzaba de hombros.- Porque te recuerdo que en mi familia no lo vieron bien cuando… -Y el chico se asustó de golpe. Volteando hacia Rey con la boca abierta para luego dirigirse hacia Poe. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándose mientras que con la otra atrapaba las manos de Rey.- ¡¿No pensarías que te íbamos a mandar a tomar por saco sólo por estar saliendo con Kylo, verdad!?

-Bueno, no estoy saliendo oficialmente pero… -Finn no le dejaba hablar.

-¡¿En serio pensabas que nos íbamos a levantar y a irnos!?

-Bueno, es lo que parecía que iba a pasar…- Se hizo un breve silencio y Rey miró a Poe, alzando las cejas. El chico rodó los ojos y gruñó. Finn volteó a mirarle con mala cara y Poe repitió el gruñido.

-¡Venga, sí! ¡El malo de la película soy yo! ¡Estupendo!- Se cruzó de brazos, girando la cara.

-A ver… Lo he pensado hasta yo.- Confesó Finn, alzando la mano. Poe rodó los ojos.

-¡No iba a hacer eso, Finn! ¡Ni de coña, vamos! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene?!- Volteó hacia Rey.- Está claro que son cosas que no se pueden escoger pero…  -Tomó aire.- Yo sólo quiero que te plantees muchas cosas antes de empezar a asentar los sentimientos ¿Me entiendes?- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- Ya veo que no… -Tomó aire y se frotó la cara con cuidado.- Vale ¿Te estás planteando salir con un músico al que le van detrás muchas, muchas chicas, está fuera cada dos por tres, con muchas ocupaciones y…?- Se calló y cerró los ojos con pesadez.- ¿Sabes lo de las drogas?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Sí?

-Sí. Y lleva limpio ocho años.- Poe fue a decir algo pero Rey se adelantó.- Y es cierto. Lo está ¿Vale? He podido comprobarlo.- Poe asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y estás bien? –Rey asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.- ¿Y él se porta bien?- Rey volvió a asentir, sonriendo y Poe no perdió de vista aquello. Suspiró tiernamente para mirar a Finn un segundo antes de volver la vista a ella.- Mírala… Esa sonrisa.- Habló, recuperando la suya. Finn asintió, sonriendo también, apretando las manos de Rey contra las suyas.- Esa sonrisa lo explica todo.

-Pero todo, todo.- Repitió Finn mientras Poe asentía y Rey sonreía ampliamente. Totalmente relajada y tranquila. Sintiéndose, cuanto menos, afortunada de tenerles a su lado. Poe volteó, buscando a la camarera.

-¡Por favor, cuando puedas!

 

Pero haber confesado aquello resultó ser un arma de doble filo para Rey quien ahora aguantaba preguntas más que indecorosas por parte de Poe, que aparte de no cortarse ni un pelo tampoco moderaba el tono de su voz. Rey se sonrojaba como un tomate mientras agachaba la cabeza y negaba con la misma, centrándose en su pizza mientras Finn añadía más leña al fuego, avivando a Poe y su necesidad extrema de cotillear por encima de sus posibilidades.

 

-¡¿Pero os habéis acostado ya o no?!- Repitió la pregunta, cansado de tanto misticismo.

-¡Pues no! ¡Todavía no nos hemos acostado! –Poe arqueó una ceja y Rey apretó el labio, ladeando la cabeza en advertencia.- Y deja ya de preguntarlo…

-¡¿Entonces sí o no!?

-¡No!

-¡Mentira!- Rey rodó los ojos. Por la Fuerza ¿Dónde estaba el punto? Poe sonreía con picardía.- ¡Mentira porque sé que ha habido algo!

-Pues te equivocas, Dameron. Porque no ha sucedido nada más. Ha sido todo muy plano.

-¡Jáh!- Rió Finn.- No consiguieron los profesores meterle eso en la cabeza con el proyecto de final de máster del corto “ _Aviadores Rebeldes_ ”, lo vas a conseguir tú.- Poe volteó rápidamente.

-¡¿Perona!? ¡¿A qué viene ese ataque tan gratuito a mi guión?! –Gritó, totalmente sorprendido. Finn alzó las manos a modo de excusa.

-¡Oye, que no lo dije yo, lo dijeron los profesores! –Miró a Poe, quien aguantaba el silencio lo mejor que podía, lástima que Finn no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus palabras.- ¡Pero es que se te da como el culo escribir guiones, lo siento, Poe!- Habló, atropellándose.

-¡OYE!- Golpeó la mesa y Rey dio unas suaves palmaditas mientras se le enrojecía la cara al ver a tantos ojos puestos en ellos ahora mismo.

-¡Venga, venga, silencio!- Poe volteó hacia ella.

-¡Sí que os habéis acostado!

-¡Que no nos hemos acostado!

-¡Sí lo habéis hecho! Lo que pasa es que el tío es un paquete de galletitas saladas.- Rey arrugó el ceño, ya había abierto la veda con ese sistema de valoraciones.

-¿Disculpa? –Parecía afectada y Poe sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de haber provocado a Rey con algo tan sencillo.- ¡¿Paquete de galletas saladas!? ¡Más quisieras!

-¡Entonces sí os habéis acostado!

-¡NO! –Volvió a gritar. Pero se cubrió la boca con la mano.- No.- Gritó bajito.- Pero no tiene pinta de que me saque de la cama por unas galletitas saladas…

-A ver… -Finn alzó las manos.- Si no te has acostado con él ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te levantarías de la cama estando con él para ir a por unas galletitas saladas?

-¡¿Tú le has visto!? –Finn arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta.- Tiene pinta de todo menos de eso…

-Bueno, las apariencias engañan.- Dijo Finn. Poe volteó hacia él de nuevo.- ¡Eso no ha sido un ataque! Tú eres una tarta de tres chocolates para mí.

-¡Y me sigue pareciendo poco! –Finn hizo un gesto de incomprensión mientras le miraba.

-¡La tarta de tres chocolates es mi tope máximo!

-¡Mentira! ¡Porque tienes la tarta de muerte por chocolate con plátano!-Finn negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡La muerte por chocolate con plátano no es mío!- Rey palmoteó, acallándoles.

-¡EH! ¡Silencio!- Poe viró los ojos a ella.- ¡Callad ya! ¡Ese postre es el mío!

-¿Lo ves?- Se defendió Finn. Poe negó con la cabeza.

-A ver ¿Entonces crees que no es un paquete de galletitas?- Habló Poe. Rey arrugó la frente.- ¿Y de tus marcadores en dónde crees que estaría?

-No lo sé, pero en el más bajo lo dudo.

-Lo que sí será es un paquete en la cama y tendrás que azucararte la noche tú sola…- Habló Finn, cortando con el tenedor y cuchillo un pedacito de pizza. Rey boqueó.

-¡OYE!- Finn se alzó de hombros.

-Yo te digo lo que pasa cuando piensas que alguien es, no sé… Un Banana Split para ti.- Se quedó en silencio un momento.- ¿Ese era el cinco? –Rey negó con la cabeza y alzó la mano.

-Galletitas saladas, profiteroles con nata, tarta de queso con arándanos, banana split y pastel “muerte por chocolate” con plátano.- Levantó un dedo por cada postre, enumerándolos según su escala de valoración personal –y golosa- . – Y Kylo creo, CREO, que estaría en la tarta de queso como poco.- Poe rebufó.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Dices que no es unas galletitas pero sí una tarta de queso?!

-¡Oye, que eso es un aprobado!- Le defendió Rey.- Al menos es lo que me hubiera apartado de él si tuviera que escoger algo para dejar de besarle.- Poe negó con la cabeza.- ¡Y de hecho me lo pensaría!

-Madre mía…- Rey arrugó el ceño y Poe bebió de su copa de vino.- Madre mía…- Y el silencio reinó por un segundo pero Rey supo que Poe jamás decía las cosas en número pares y se adelantó cuando vio que volvía a abrir la boca.

-Di otro “Madre Mía” y te dejo tirado en el centro comercial, Poe.- Le apuntó con el borde de la pizza mientras el chico la miraba, tragando la bebida.

 

Se batieron en un duelo de miradas, como si se tratara de una película del oeste y Finn esperaba un disparo pero entonces el teléfono de Rey sonó con fuerza. La chica volteó, distrayéndose y Poe vio su oportunidad.

 

-Madre mía.- Rey volteó con violencia mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. Su fuera se le pasó de golpe cuando vio quién llamaba… Y lo que esa llamada supondría.

-Hola, Mara ¿Qué pasa?- Aquella pregunta era más que retórica… Y por la forma en la que Rey vio a Finn y Poe cerrar los ojos supo que ellos también lo habían percibido.- Sí… Sí, estaré allí en un par de horas.- Se mordió el labio.- De acuerdo. Pues hasta esta tarde… De nada.- Y colgó para mirar a sus amigos. Si no hubiera sido porque todavía tenía el plato con la pizza delante hubiera dejado caer la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, maldiciendo su suerte mientras se golpeaba con fuerza. Pero se contuvo, aquella pizza no merecía un final así. Tomó otra porción y le dio un bocado.

-No soy el único que piensa que Mara nos tiene pinchados los teléfonos y las agendas en la HoloRed para darnos por saco siempre en el momento más inoportuno ¿Verdad?- Habló Finn, causando una leve sonrisa en Rey pero un bufido en Poe.

-¡Es que mira que le encanta joder a la gente!

-A ver, ya llevaba varios miércoles sin solicitarme… -Habló Rey, intentando no escupir la comida de la boca.

-No me extrañaría que se estuviera esperando a este, en el que llegamos nosotros, con todas las fotos, regalos e historias que contarte.- Poe se pasó las manos por la cara y Rey ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-¿No tenías pendiente que te diera un día libre?-Habló Finn.

-Ya ¿Pero crees que me lo daría cuando ha sido ella quién me ha llamado solicitándome?- El sarcasmo estaba implícito. Finn alzó las cejas.- Yo lo dudo. Además…- Dio otro bocado a su pizza.- Creo que ya perdí la oportunidad de recuperar ese día libre…

-Que no te extrañe que se lo haya cobrado de uno de los miércoles anteriores y que por eso no te haya llamado.- Anunció Poe. Rey volvió a asentir, dándole la razón con pesadez.

-Bueno, pero no pasa nada…- Habló ella, intentando arrojar un poco de luz sobre esa noticia.- No creo que termine más tarde de la una. Podéis cenar, acondicionar la casa, ver si realmente Poe es una tarta de tres chocolates y cuando yo regrese hablamos de todo hasta las tantas de la madrugada.- Poe asintió convencido.

-Me parece un buen plan.- Finn rodó los ojos.- ¿Compramos una botella de vino?

-Por favor, eso ni se pregunta.- Anunció la chica, terminando su pizza.

 

…

 

Debido a que tanto Poe como Finn habían bebido alcohol, Rey tuvo que llevarles en coche hasta su piso, aparcar, cambiarse y tomar el metro para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Entrando a toda prisa mientras descargaba las cosas en su taquilla, quitándose la chaqueta y ajustándose los moños.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, queriendo comprobar los mensajes. Estaba segura de que Kylo le habría escrito algo pero antes de poder desbloquear la pantalla Mara llamó a la puerta del vestuario que Rey se había dejado abierta.

 

-Rey, por favor, cuando puedas…- Y señaló varias veces el pasillo que conducía a la barra. La chica asintió, guardando su teléfono con disgusto mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

 

Se desperezó con fuerza mientras revisaba el local con los ojos, había un par de clientes y Rey tendría que salir a atender las mesas. Empezó a ir de una en una, memorizando pedidos mientras 3PO llenaba el local con una música demasiado pasada de moda. Rey viró los ojos hacia el despacho de Mara, quién negaba con la cabeza ante ese mal gusto. Si 3PO esperaba que le volvieran a llamar, podría ir olvidándose de eso una vez terminara la jornada de hoy.

Rey suspiró y se dirigió a la barra a preparar los pedidos mientras volvía a pasar los ojos por el local, sin saber bien que buscaba… Quizá una excusa para entretenerse, quizá esperando a que el tiempo le pasara más rápido. 

Tomó aire de nuevo mientras salía de detrás de la barra para ponerse a servir las bebidas y recoger el dinero de las mismas tras decir un “gracias” que intentaba que no sonara demasiado mecánico. Y se percató de que no dejaba de buscar la hora en los relojes de los comensales, decepcionándose pues le estaban pasando lentas, lentísimas… Y no había hecho más que empezar.

 

Rey compartía turno esta vez con Tallissan “Tallie” Lintra, la chica que se encargaba de la barra de martes a miércoles, y de vez en cuando los jueves. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza cuando se cruzaron por el camino.

 

-¿Hoy te ha tocado venir? –Preguntó la chica con un tono de voz más que dulce. Rey asintió mientras se agachaba buscando una jarra.

-Sí, me llamó Mara esta tarde.- Dijo con un bufido mientras Tallie torcía el gesto de mala gana.- Sí, he reaccionado igual.

-Vaya tela… -Anunció la chica, volviendo a sus tareas.- Es que no apetece nada.- Habló, pasándole un par de hielos una vez vio que Rey ya se había hecho con un par de jarras.

-Pero nada de nada…

 

Rey rellenó las jarras mientras vio a la rubia marcharse al almacén y no pudo evitar sonreír. La diferencia entre Tallie y Jyn era lo que desprendían; Tallie era una bomba de felicidad y paz. Su voz dulce, sus gestos su sonrisa mientras escuchaba cuando se le hablaba decían mucho de ella. Y su forma de atender era, cuanto menos, simpática. Era alegre, contaba algún que otro chiste pero tampoco demasiados para que el cliente no se tomara demasiadas confianzas… Pero, si uno sobrepasaba la línea, allí estaba Tallie y su carácter para pegarle un empujón y llamar a quien fuera que estuviera en seguridad. Jyn, por el contrario, iba a días. Una persona de carácter intermitente al igual que su relación con Cassian. Encontrar a Jyn de buen humor era como estar tirando piedras por el río y encontrarte un cristal kyber; difícil, complicado y, a veces, imposible. Cuando estaba a malas era la peor. Y cuando estaba a buenas, bueno… Hacía que la jornada no fuera tan complicada.

Rey siguió atendiendo, fantaseando en cómo trabajar junto a Tallie le alegraría todavía más las noches en el Mos Eisley aunque eso ya tenía un culpable. Viró los ojos al escenario, ahora repleto de mesas, como si fuera a encontrarle allí. Pero no fue así y se relamió regresando al trabajo.

Desde que se habían besado Kylo había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos, por no decirlos todos, y la conversación con Finn y Poe aquella tarde no había ayudado. Gracias a ellos ahora tenía una serie de dudas. Dudas capaces de delatar a cualquiera si se pensaban en silencio cuando se estaba con gente, dudas que aceleraban sus pulsaciones y enrojecían más su cara cuando pensaba en él de otra forma que no fuera la “profesional”. Tragó saliva y siguió trabajando hasta que, por algún motivo que no comprendía, volteó la cabeza hacia la salida de vestuarios para encontrarle allí, obnubilado en su teléfono. Se quedó quieta y entonces le vio alzar la vista hasta ella, desviándola sin querer para subir por las escaleras… Pero rápidamente pareció procesar lo que había visto y se detuvo, volteando a verla para esbozar una leve sonrisa. Y Rey se congeló en el sitio. Kylo le indicó que iba a subir, quizá a hablar con Mara, y Rey le sonrió de vuelta. Kylo se apresuró en subir las escaleras y Rey pudo ver que llevaba varios pósters bajo el brazo. Quizá fuera a hablar con ella del concierto que iban a montar en el Mos Eisley. Volvió a sonreír inconscientemente y siguió trabajando, le había visto apurado y con prisas… Tomó una jarra y la rellenó en el dispensador mientras intentaba ver qué pasaba en el despacho de Mara a la par que divagaba por su cabeza.

Quizá Kylo iba con prisa y no se quedaría después, ni aunque fuera acercarse a saludarla. Tampoco lo había hecho hacía un momento ¿Por qué retrasar cualquier cosa? Zarandeó la cabeza, quizá no se había acercado porque Rey estaba trabajando… O porque tuviera prisa por hablar con Mara… Suspiró, dejando de accionar la palanca… Quizá no le había hablado porque tampoco significaban mucho. Volvió a zarandear la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus moñitos.

 

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de Tallie la sacó de su submundo.

-¿Eh? –Habló Rey, Tallie repitió la pregunta.- ¡Ah! Sí, es sólo que… Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

-Y haces bien… -Ella viró hacia el local.- Esto hoy es un rollo… -Alzó la vista y señaló el puesto de 3PO.- Y ese de ahí arriba parece que tampoco tenga muchas ganas de seguir trabajando…

-Hoy es su último día.- Tallie suspiró aliviada.

-¿En serio? –Rey asintió.- Pues menos mal…

 

Se volvieron a sonreír y regresaron a sus tareas… Sí, definitivamente prefería mil veces trabajar con Tallie a hacerlo con la sosa de Jyn, aunque trabajar con esta última fuera todo un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

Y Rey siguió atendiendo, viajando de mesa en mesa, rellenando jarras, recogiendo dinero, devolviendo cambio y mirando de vez en cuando, sin pretenderlo, hacia el despacho de Mara, esperando verle a través de la ventana. Pero no era esa su suerte aquella noche.

Cubrió a Tallie cuando ésta se fue a descansar y fue entonces cuando el Mos Eisley empezó a estar yendo. Y suspiró aliviada, a partir de las veinte personas empezaba a servirse en barra y allí es donde se quedó. Atendiendo, rellenando, cobrando y devolviendo el cambio mientras miraba con impaciencia las escaleras, deseando verle bajar… Pero no era el caso. Volvió a relamerse mientras regresaba a su trabajo y maldecía que se le pasara lento.

Apenas tenía ganas de estar currando, ya se le hacía larga la jornada, pero es que la música no acompañaba para nada. Ralentizándole el paso del tiempo a la par que menguaban sus ganas de estar allí. Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos mientras servía licor azul con limón a un cliente que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Agradeció a la Fuerza que no le dedicara un “piropo” pues no estaba de humor para devolverle la pelota de forma tranquila y, en esos momentos, lo que menos quería provocar era un altercado.

 

-¿Qué me recomiendas tomar?- Dijo alguien a su derecha.

-Pues depende de lo que…- Cuando volteó le vio allí, sentado en la barra. Sonriente y tamborileando la mesa con los dedos.- Muy gracioso.

-No, en serio. Ponme algo.

-¿No tienes que conducir? –Dijo, dirigiéndose a los estantes y tomando esencia de sarlacc… Kylo sonrió con anticipación. Un cóctel coreliano preparado por ella era, sin duda, la mejor de las sugerencias.

-Acabo de cenar hace apenas un rato.- Se defendió mientras ella preparaba el pedido.

-¿Qué has cenado?- Preguntó, intentando mantenerle allí todo el tiempo que pudiera. Viró los ojos al local y, por suerte, empezaba a vaciarse poco a poco. Las doce de la noche estaban cerca.

-Un bocadillo enorme, del hospital.- Dijo, contemplándola con admiración. Y Rey se pispó de todo esto, sonriendo en consecuencia. Un breve silencio les acunó, roto por la terrible música de fondo y el barullo típico del local. La chica guardó el alcohol y tomó el brick de tomate frito para ponerlo dentro de la coctelera junto al resto de alcohol. Y Kylo seguía sin perder detalle mientras ella volvía a sonreír sin remedio.

-¿Qué?- Dijo al fin. Kylo alzó los ojos, mirándola y pidiendo que se explicara.

-¿Qué, qué?- Ella sonrió.

-¿Que qué me miras tanto?- Preguntó, terminando de poner el tomate y cerrando la coctelera antes de ponerse a agitar.

-Nada.- Dijo, escondiendo algo tras una sonrisa. Rey agitó con fuerza.

-Mentiroso.- Le devolvió el gesto que él le dedicó ayer. Causándole un ensanchamiento todavía más delatador.- Venga ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Él se relamió.

-Estás muy guapa hoy…- Y Rey dejó de agitar en el acto. Parpadeó lentamente antes de dar una última sacudida y servirle el cóctel.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- Habló, riendo.

-La verdad.

-No.- Le respondió de forma inmediata, terminando de verter el cóctel en un vaso.- Estoy horrible porque estoy totalmente sin descansar, he venido aquí deprisa y corriendo y tengo un humor de perros… -Le sonrió y aclaró la coctelera en el grifo, dejándola para escurrir. Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo te veo bastante bien. En serio… -Y bebió sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza.

-Pues muchas gracias. -Suspiró y miró el local. Él sonrió mientras dejaba la copa en la barra.- Creo que es el único piropo sincero y agradable que voy a recibir hoy. -Él frunció el ceño.- Uno que no me denigra.

-Tendrás que aguantar mucha mierda…- Habló, rodando la copa entre sus dedos.

-Demasiada… Pero esta noche está siendo tranquila.- Habló, recargándose sobre la barra, mirándole.- Y con suerte en media hora saldré de aquí.

-¿Terminas en media hora?- Rey asintió y Kylo se mordió el labio.- ¿Y tienes ya algún plan para después o…?- Ella parpadeó varias veces.

-Pues… La verdad es que…- Tallie llegó rauda como un fathier y le tocó el hombro a Rey.

-¡Te relevo!- Habló animada.- Hora de tu descanso, señorita.- Habló y viró los ojos a Kylo pero se frenó a tiempo.- ¿Ya estás atendido, verdad? Sí ¿Te ha cobrado?

-En realidad él no paga las consumiciones. Es del grupo.- Habló Rey por él y Tallie volteó hacia la chica. Luego hacia Kylo y regresó a Rey antes de poner los ojos en Kylo finalmente.

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡¿Eres Kylo Ren!?- Kylo alzó las cejas y asintió con dudas.

-Sí.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Os vi en el ShiliFest!- Rey alzó las cejas, recordando la carta de Ahsoka.- ¡Impresionante!

-¡Vaya! Gracias.- Sonrió.

 

Y Rey aprovechó el momento en el que Tallie empezó a masacrarle a preguntas para escaparse con su teléfono y llamar a Finn y Poe desde los vestuarios. Un toque, dos toques… ¡OH, por la Fuerza! Esperaba no pillarles haciendo nada. Entonces el teléfono se descolgó.

 

-¡Chatarrita! ¿Ya has terminado?- Habló Poe.

-¡Hola!- Dijo ella, obviando el apelativo por primera vez en lo que llevaban de amistad.- Pues no, todavía me queda un rato. Estoy en el descanso.

-¿Quieres que vayamos? ¡Finn! ¡Vístete que Rey quiere que…!- Pero la chica le cortó.

-¡No, no! Poe, nada de eso, espera ¡Atiéndeme!- Y le escuchó decirle a Finn que no se arreglara todavía.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?- Rey se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir, cómo les iba a sentar… Cancelar el plan por estar con Kylo no le parecía nada sensato o propio de una amiga.- ¿Rey? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Sí! Sí… Es que… Verás, estoy en el _Mos Eisley._

-Sí, lo sé.- Rey volvió a sentir que estaba, cuanto menos, elocuente.- ¿Qué pasa?- Hizo una breve pausa que Rey contuvo, aguantando el teléfono.- ¡Vaya con la pillina!- Dijo, enderezándose en el sofá, o donde fuera que estuviese sentado.- ¡Estás con Kylo Ren!- Dijo con un tono más que pícaro. Rey se sujetó la frente.

-S-sí…- Escuchó a Poe silbar con intenciones coquetas al otro lado.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que ese era tu plan? –Ella se enderezó.

-¡Para nada! En realidad ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.- Se defendió.

-Sí, sí… Claro.- Alargó la primera vocal todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Rey puso los ojos en blanco, discutir con Poe era siempre darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿Qué hago, Poe? –Habló con desesperación. El chico pareció relajarse al otro lado pero no tardó en estallar de nuevo.

-¿Que qué haces? ¡¿Cómo que qué haces?!- Rey achicó un ojo mientras le escuchaba, ahora, suspirar.- ¡¿Tú qué crees que vas a hacer?!

-¡No lo sé, por eso pregunto! –Le escuchó tapar el auricular al otro lado pero se escuchaba perfectamente.

-Esta chica es tonta…

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!- Escuchó a Finn, distorsionado. Luego revuelo otra vez.- ¡Poe, dame el teléfono!

-¡Estoy hablando yo! ¡Me ha llamado a mí!- Les escuchaba discutir mientras rebufaba.

-Poe, pon el manos-libres…- Les seguía escuchando pelear al otro lado de la línea.- ¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de poner el manos-libres?!- Silencio. Luego escuchó un toque, el dedo de Poe pulsando la pantalla. Y silencio de nuevo.- ¿Hola?

-¡Hola!- Respondieron a la vez.

-A ver, chicos…- Empezó ella, frotándose las sienes.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Me vuelvo con vosotros, no? Ya habíamos quedado…- El bufido de Poe le dejó en claro un par de dudas.

-¡No, payasa! ¡Vete con él!- Gritaba Poe.- ¡Vete con él y no te tendré en cuenta que nos has dado plantón si cuando vuelvas mañana por la mañana nos cuentas todo con detalles!

-¡Con pelos y señales!- Apoyó Finn.

-¡Y puntúamelo! ¡Recuerda eso, Rey! ¡No te perdonaré si no le puntúas!- Volvió a gritar Poe. Ella parpadeaba, perpleja.

-P-pero…- Boqueaba.

-¡Usa condón!- Le recordó Finn.

-¡Y lubricante!- Chistó con la lengua.- ¡Mecachis! ¡Lo llego a saber y te dejo uno que es una maravilla!

-¡Poe, vale ya!- Gritó Rey, colorándose.- ¡Por la Fuerza, lo llego a saber y no os digo nada!- Escuchó risas al otro lado.

-¡Pásatelo bien, fierecilla de Jakku!- Rey rodó los ojos.

-¡Y recuerda que nos lo tienes que contar TODO!-Remarcó Poe.

-Sois unos marujones empedernidos…- Se detuvo un segundo.- Os quiero.- Lanzó un beso y colgó la llamada mientras se frotaba la cara.

 

Se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la barra mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tallie había dejado de hablar con Kylo, quién seguía bebiendo el cóctel coreliano mientras comprobaba los mensajes de su teléfono. Cuando la divisó por el rabillo del ojo volteó la cabeza hacia ella, esperando algo con una impaciencia que intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

 

-¿Ya has terminado con el descanso?- Dijo antes de dar un trago al cóctel. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él tragaba.- ¡Qué rapidez!

-Bueno… Lo que tardo en comerme una barrita energética.- Mintió con una media sonrisa. Y Kylo bajó los ojos al cóctel. Ella vio que había clientes y siguió atendiendo.

 

Se había hecho un silencio que no le gustaba nada a la chica. Un silencio que daba a entender que, cuando Kylo se terminara la copa iba a alzar el vuelo de allí, dando por hecho que Rey le había esquivado la oferta. Le tocaba empezar la conversación a ella pero cuando no venían clientes a interrumpir sus planes, sencillamente, se bloqueaba frente a él. Viendo la necesidad de tomar el trapo y pasarlo por la barra mientras se enfundaba valor. Finalmente tomó aire y le encaró.

 

-Sobre lo del plan para después…- Aquello captó la atención de Kylo, quién alzó la cabeza esperando algo sin saber el qué.- Estoy libre.- Le dijo, sonriéndole. Kylo alzó una comisura.

-¿Habías dicho media hora, verdad?- Ella se alzó de hombros.

-En realidad quedan quince minutos para que termine mi turno.- Volteó hacia el bar, estaba medio vacío y sonrió. Entonces volteó hacia él mientras se colgaba el trapo en el hombro.- Pero antes, tengo una pregunta.- Kylo asintió, esperando aquello con interés que a Rey le despertó más que ternura en el pecho.- ¿Me podré quedar en tu casa a dormir después?- Kylo tardó en procesar aquello, era como un disparo de bláster. Directo y aturdidor. Incluso Rey empezó a pensar que quizá, quizá, Kylo no iba por ese camino. Pero entonces alzó las comisuras, mirándola y se llevó el vaso de cóctel a la boca.

-Como si te hiciera falta una invitación… -Y se terminó la copa de un trago.

 

 

…

 

 

No sabía el momento exacto en el que se había visto envuelta de nuevo entre sus brazos, besándole como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez que lo hacían, pero ahí estaban. Kylo la tenía apresada contra la puerta de su casa mientras intentaba atinar la llave sin despegarse de ella, cosa que a Rey al principio le hizo gracia... Pero ahora estaba desesperándola a niveles cósmicos.  En más de una ocasión pensó en apartarse y meter ella misma la llave pero la sonrisa que se plasmó en los labios de Kylo le indicó que acababa de acertar. De hecho profundizó más el beso, acompañándolo con el sonido de la puerta desbloqueándose con dos giros ágiles de llave. La sostuvo con fuerza y empujó la puerta mientras le besaba el cuello, pero entonces Rey recordó algo al ver la entrada tan de par en par.

 

-¡¿Y Asajj!?- Le frenó, apartándole un poco de ella.- ¡Se te puede escapar! –Dijo, mirándole con cierto temor.

\- No se va a escapar porque no está en casa.- Aclaró mientras sacaba la llave y avanzaba con ella hacia el interior de la vivienda, cerrando tras de sí.

 

Rey se relamía mientras le escuchaba dejar las llaves y la chaqueta a la vez que ella se desabrochaba la suya, observando la casa y lo solitaria que se veía sin la bulterrier revoloteando por la misma. Fue extraño verse allí en otro contexto, escuchaba su corazón latir a ritmos descontrolados debido a la emoción del momento… Pero el pulso se le disparó del todo cuando sintió las manos de Kylo apresarle las caderas para colocar luego la barbilla en su hombro.

Él ladeó la cabeza hasta dar con su cuello y le dedicó un beso que estremeció a la chica, quién cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor. Se contoneaba lentamente y aprovechó el movimiento para terminar de quitarse la chaqueta a duras penas al igual que los zapatos, usando sus propios pies para hacerlo mientras le exponía más el cuello a Kylo, quién no le había dado tregua alguna desde entonces.

Ella sonreía, embelesada por el contacto, las caricias y la forma que tenía de tratarla. Inevitablemente se mordió el labio mientras deslizaba la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de Kylo en sus caderas. Manteniendo el contoneo a un ritmo que marcaban las atenciones de Kylo a lo largo de su cuello, mandíbula y mejilla.  Rey alzó el otro brazo hasta llegar a su nuca, queriendo mantenerle ahí, pegado a su cuello, sintiendo sus caricias como si no hubiera sentido nada así nunca antes, y es que en parte era de cierto.

Cuando su boca empezó a extrañarle, giró levemente sobre sí misma, torciendo la columna para poder encararle. Y se encontró con su mirada, inevitablemente hundiéndose en esos ojos que, de repente, lo decían todo sin apenas esfuerzo. Se relamió, mirándole cada detalle que se exponía frente a ella y apretó los dedos en su pelo, tomándole como si fuera una rienda para luego acortar la poquita distancia que los separaba, besándole, embebiéndose de él.

Y quería sentirle más, más cerca, aún más. Quería sentir aquellas maravillosas manos por todo su cuerpo pero no podía si seguían en aquella postura. Remediarlo cuanto antes le daría más margen de tiempo para poder disfrutarle, así que terminó de voltearse sin dejar de atender su boca, y se aferró a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio cuando alzara la pierna, intentando subírsele. Pero no lo consiguió del todo aunque sí su principal propósito, quedar totalmente pegada a él.

Kylo condujo las manos a sus glúteos, ayudándola en su objetivo. Atrayéndola y manoseándola mientras ella le recorría también con sus manos, consiguiendo que el beso se volviera frenético. Y dentro de la locura, Kylo recuperó el control de sí mismo para empezar a empujarla pasillo arriba, sin ser consciente de que la inestabilidad apoderarse de su equilibrio… Más bien del de ambos pues Rey a veces estaba de puntillas y otras, gracias a que Kylo conseguía elevarla, sus pies no tocaban apenas el suelo.

Pero a él parecía no importarle, prácticamente Rey apenas le pesaba y aquello facilitaba mucho las cosas. Abrió la habitación con el codo para luego empujarla con su hombro sin soltar a Rey y ella no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse más, con un temor creciente a caerse de bruces. Pero entonces Kylo pareció recolocarla sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Rey cortara brevemente el beso para intentar pronunciar una exclamación que se ahogó cuando él volvió a atraparle los labios.

Terminó de adentrarla en su cuarto y la sentó sobre la cama mientras él apoyaba ambas manos a cada lado, sobre el colchón, intentando no romper el beso que ya hacía rato que se había humedecido. Ella le recorría con las manos, pasándolas por su pecho y cuello hasta que empezó a sentir que la ropa le sobraba. Quiso adelantar acontecimientos, llevando las manos primero al borde de su camiseta para tirar de ella hasta deshacerse de la prenda, quitándosela. Kylo rompió el beso mientras se colocaba para que Rey tirara y, una vez quedó expuesto, no tardó en volver a apresarla, llevando esta vez una mano a su cuello mientras que, con la otra pretendía seguir los pasos que había dado ella pero Rey no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Estaba tan, tan fuera de sí que no era consciente. Atrapada en el estallido emocional que se desataba en su pecho cada vez que recorría su piel como si pudiera grabársela en las palmas de las manos. Pasándolas por sus hombros, por sus brazos, por su espalda, sintiendo cómo se contraían sus músculos. Rozando con las yemas de los dedos los surcos de cicatrices que jamás hubiera imaginado en él pero que eran reales, podía sentir el cambio de textura bajo sus yemas que ahora deslizaba por sus costados hasta que sus pulgares se engancharon a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, aferrándose más a él cuando tironeó de su labio en un suave mordisco, rompiendo el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios y abriendo los ojos para encontrar los de él al otro lado. Y Kylo se relamió antes de atacar a su cuello, provocando en ella un jadeo entrecortado y un nuevo ángulo en la curvatura de su espalda que le brindó la oportunidad de tirar de su camiseta con idea de dejarla en las mismas condiciones que él. O al menos intentarlo porque los brazos de Rey volvieron a impedírselo. Rompió las atenciones que le dedicaba a su cuello, quedando pegado contra su piel. Muy cerca de su oído mientras le notaba recuperar el aire a duras penas, tenía claro que aquella sería la única tregua que le dedicaría en toda la madrugada, y más todavía si tenía en cuenta la guerra que le estaba dando con la dichosa camisetita.

 

-O te quitas esto ahora mismo…- Susurraba contra la piel de su cuello, mandando escalofríos que la sacudieron bajo su cuerpo.- O mañana me tocará encontrar algo en mi armario que te valga.- Rey se apartó para mirarle y levantó una ceja, como si se creyera que aquello le parecía una mala idea. La sonrisa de Kylo, al llegar a la misma conclusión, contagió la suya y, sin embargo, asintió dejándole, al fin, quitarle aquella dichosa prenda que llevaba un buen rato estorbándoles.

 

Por la desesperación ansiosa que había gastado en su tono, Rey había esperado un tirón pero Kylo parecía dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo, como si tuviera la misma necesidad de grabarla a fuego en su memoria que ella. Y se agachó, dejando besos puntuales en zonas concretas a medida que dejaba a la vista la piel de la chica que, al igual que la suya, estaba llena de marcas... Pero estas eran naturales; pecas salpicadas como si hubieran sacudido un pincel, haciendo un contraste levemente notable pues Rey tenía la piel morena con unas pecas que iban desde el marrón más claro hasta el más oscuro, pasando por todos los tonos intermedios. Y Rey fue consciente de cómo la miraba. Sus pecas siempre llamaban la atención pero no de esa forma... Y él también agradeció que ella no pusiera caras raras al verle todas y cada una de las marcas que tenía a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, que las viera como las veía él. Cotidianas.

Kylo coló el brazo por debajo del cuello de la chica, ayudando a que su cabeza quedara elevada y a su disposición mientras él se colocaba encima, rozándose contra su piel, tan cálida. Empezando a ser consciente del efecto de su roce contra ella, cuando se le erizó la piel de los brazos. Y supo que, a pesar de las circunstancias, seguía tan frío como siempre. Volvió a atraparle los labios mientras se abría paso entre sus piernas, colando la rodilla para poder posicionarse. Y Rey aguantó un respingo cuando le notó entera y totalmente contra su centro mientras sus manos le recorrían las costillas, erizándole cada zona que osaba tocar.

Inevitablemente, Rey condujo una mano hasta su cabeza, atrapando el pelo en un puño y alzando la rodilla, quedando más en contacto contra él. Y no fue hasta entonces consciente del vaivén que empezaban a adoptar sus caderas, impulsándose suavemente contra las de Kylo, quién no le había dado tregua durante el beso. Ni ella iba a pedirla.

Abrazó su cintura con la pierna y le atrajo aún más contra ella, haciéndoles a ambos jadear contra los labios del otro, abrir los ojos para encontrarse justo en el mismo punto de plenitud y aceptación que les incitó al siguiente beso, y al siguiente. Oh, por la Fuerza, no podían parar de besarse, ni podían dejar de ondear sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, mandando descargas eléctricas de puro gusto a través de ellos y de vuelta. Kylo le cogió de la cara, posando la mano con suavidad contra su cuello, alzándoselo, para poder besar su mentón, sus pecas, su clavícula... Y de repente, se alzó sobre ella, quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas, pasando las manos, sus grandes, esbeltas y fuertes manos, por sus muslos sin quitarle en ningún momento la vista de encima. Ni tan siquiera lo hizo cuando tuvo que hacer saltar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Y Rey, por primera vez desde que se acostaba con alguien, le mantuvo la mirada con un tono desafiante, retorciéndose para facilitarle que la desnudara mientras le observaba perder el foco, desviando los ojos para contemplarla. Sonrió para sus adentros pues no era la primera vez, ni mucho menos la segunda o la tercera, que se acostaba con alguien, pero sí podría jurar que era la primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa manera.

Para sorpresa de Kylo, las pecas se extendían por todo su cuerpo, como mapas de constelaciones que le mostraban tesoros, que le llevaban a uno de los momentos más felices y plenos de su vida, ineludiblemente, como las corrientes que parecían ondear y electrocutarles. Se inclinó sobre ella, besando su esternón y sintiendo cómo volvía a enredar los dedos en su pelo, tironeando sutilmente. Kylo alzó la vista a ras de sus cejas para mirarla, abrazándola por los costados y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, temeroso de que se enfriara. Podía ser ella más que todos sus tesoros, podía ser ella una paz que vibraba en él como la risa que despertaba, sacándole del pozo oscuro que habitaba para enseñarle que, con la persona adecuada, podías reírte a pesar de estar rozando la miseria emocional.

Besó sus costillas y la línea de su ombligo mientras colaba los dedos en el borde de su ropa interior puramente blanca, contrastando en desmesura con su piel.  Tiró de ella a la vez que arrastraba a Rey al borde de la cama y él se arrodillaba para poder quedar a su altura desde el suelo. Se cargó la pierna de Rey sobre su hombro mientras ella se retorcía, intentando captarle desde su posición y lo último que vio fue su cabeza descender hacia su núcleo. E inevitablemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras ahogaba un gemido en el fondo de su garganta.  Arqueó la espalda ante el contacto por pura inercia, el placer le sentó como una descarga eléctrica y ella estaba totalmente empapada -literal y metafóricamente hablando.- Kylo pasó los brazos, apresando sus piernas, sujetándola por el muslo para poder exponerla, impidiendo que los espasmos involuntarios de la chica le cerraran el paso dificultando que pudiera seguir. Y Rey lo agradeció pues sentía que empezaba a perder el control a cada lengüetazo propinado, al principio con calma y luego sin compasión. Inevitablemente llevó una mano a su melena, enroscando los dedos. Y volvió a arquearse sin ser consciente de lo mucho que se estaba contorsionando.

Kylo soltó una de sus piernas para conducir sus dedos a lo largo de su piel. Escalando hasta llegar al pecho, cubierto todavía por un sostén grisáceo que no llevaba aro. Coló la mano por el mismo hasta poder abarcar el pecho totalmente mientras ella se elevaba, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con el antebrazo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Sentir aquel pellizco, a la par que los movimientos de su lengua, le sacaron un gemido del pecho que le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente a su merced, dejándose torturar. Él jugaba con ella y Rey se sentía al borde de un precipicio sin nada a lo que agarrarse. Sentía el temblor involuntario de sus piernas, a sabiendas de que él estaba siendo consciente de todas y cada una de sus respuestas. Sentía el borde cálido del placer atravesarla de parte a parte y contraer todos sus músculos, como si su boca fuera un imán para toda ella. Su espalda se arqueaba y todo su cuerpo ondeaba al son de su lengua, sus círculos, recovecos y lametones que la encendían hasta que estuvo segura de que prendería aquella cama.

Y Kylo estaba más que satisfecho con sus reacciones. Sus caricias arrancaban gemidos en ella que eran la novena sinfonía que necesitaba su locura para sentirse en casa. La notó mirarle y alzó los ojos, cruzándolos con los de ella y viendo todo lo que le transmitía. Lo que en un principio empezaba a bastarle a la chica ahora se le hacía asfixiante. Y Rey aprovechó que tenía su pelo atrapado en un puño para tirar de él, alejándole ella y provocando que se incorporara mientras ella se quedaba sentada en el borde. A Kylo no le dio tiempo de procesar nada, Rey se le abalanzó encima, besándole de nuevo con cada vez más y más necesidad. Saboreándose en su boca, mezclando toda clase de sensaciones y gustos al mismo tiempo. Casi haciéndola estallar. Todavía le sujetaba el pelo con la mano mientras que con la otra empezó a descender por su cuerpo, buscando el borde de su pantalón que no tardó en palpar. La única tela que quedaba sobre él. Y buscó la manera de colarse pero el cinturón que llevaba no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Dejó de prestar atención al beso cuando le soltó el pelo y bajó hasta la hebilla con ambas manos, probando de liberarle pero entonces él coló un dedo dentro de ella. Provocándole que boqueara, rompiendo el beso, y detuviera sus manos.

 

-¿Te me estás poniendo impaciente?- Le susurró sobre su boca mientras ella entreabría los ojos, lanzándole una mirada que viraba entre el deseo y la rabia que le había causado ese tonito burlón en su voz.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?- Retomó la tarea de desabrocharle el pantalón pero Kylo siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, complicándoselo. Gruñó, ahogando un gemido mientras él sonreía, observando sus reacciones antes de volver a besarla.

 

La tumbó en la cama sin dejar de estimularla mientras él se colocaba encima, enloqueciéndola con su mano. Pero Rey pretendía recuperar el hilo de sus acciones y deslizó una mano desde la hebilla hasta su centro, palpándole por encima de la ropa. Kylo pareció perder el foco durante un segundo que Rey aprovechó para desatar la hebilla con la otra mano a duras penas. Aquel chasquido metálico le sonó a victoria pero nada le había preparado para aquel ronroneo gutural que escuchó de su garganta, grave, salvaje y a duras penas contenido, cortando el beso y haciendo que su cabeza cayera sobre el cuello de la chica, cuando ella consiguió colar la mano por su ropa y abarcarle. Kylo respondía a sus caricias con la misma seguridad que ella y, mientras sus dedos se movían en su interior, Rey le recorría a lo largo, empuñándole con la presión justa que le obligó a dejar de morder su cuello, levantar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada, llevándose al límite el uno al otro, reconociéndose mutuamente en aquella vorágine primitiva de deseo, dispuestos a desafiarse, provocarse, ondeando sus cuerpos como si fueran dos fuerzas opuestas encontrando su razón de ser justo allí donde estaban. Kylo subió la apuesta, y sin dejar de estudiar cada gesto, pulsó con el pulgar el núcleo de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, humedeciéndola aún más. Y aquel grito de placer, en lugar de soltarle, le aferró con más fuerza, haciéndole responder con un gemido, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro moviéndose al ritmo que ella marcaba, así como sus caderas bailaban al suyo. Escuchar a Kylo gemir muy, muy cerca de su oído la encendía a niveles que jamás hubiera creído posibles, haciéndola sentir poderosa, admirada, victoriosa pero, sobre todo, real.

Coló un dedo más mientras rotaba su clítoris con el pulgar, enloqueciéndola y escuchándola gritar y jadear debajo de él.  Mordió su cuello, pinzándole levemente el tendón y el pecho de ella golpeó el suyo al arquearse. Le dedicó un lametón a la zona mordida antes de darle otro más suave. Y Rey reaccionó igual, curvándose hasta dar contra su pecho pero aquella última vez fue distinta.  Aprovechó que todavía le tenía sujeto por el pelo para tirar de él, alejándole de ella y tumbándolo, posicionándose sobre él una vez salió de su interior.  Apoyó una mano en su pecho, mirándole mientras se sentaba sobre sus abdominales. Sonreía para sí misma al ver que Kylo no perdía detalle viéndola y ella le recorrió con la mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento y se quitaba el sostén, exponiéndose totalmente. Y aprovechó que Kylo había perdido el foco otra vez para alzarse ejerciendo fuerza con los muslos y colando la mano entre sus propias piernas, llegando hasta él, rozándole con los dedos. Cuando Kylo puso los ojos en blanco fue cuando reculó un poco, posicionándose sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de mantenerse en el aire gracias a sus muslos. Jaló de su pantalón para encontrarle totalmente dispuesto para ella. Se relamió antes de hacer contacto visual con él y procedió a bajarle también la ropa interior.

Si Kylo se había creído el único con derecho a jugar sobre esa cama, se había pasado de listo. Rey tironeó de sus pantalones con la mano libre, lo suficiente como para dejarles cierto margen, mientras no dejaba de estimularle con la otra. Le sintió contener el aire con anticipación mientras ella le miraba desde abajo al tiempo que seguía apretándole en un masaje que terminaría por enloquecerlo. Y pasó la lengua, electrocutándole con el contacto. Viéndole poner los ojos en blanco a duras penas a la vez que entreabría la boca y se curvaba hacia atrás. Rey sonrió y volvió a recorrerle entero, sin dejar de estimularle. Y allí se le escapó un gemido. Uno ronco y grave que le obligó a apretar las sábanas en un puño para contenerse... Más aún cuando le abarcó entero con la boca. Boqueó, tragando aire mientras llevaba la mano a su cabeza, retirando los mechones que se le escapaban a la par que Rey se movía. Alzó los ojos al techo para cerrarlos de nuevo, invadido por un terremoto de sensaciones que se le escapaban. Rey volvió a lamerle, sacándolo, para luego volver a introducírselo. Kylo apretó el agarre que tenía en el pelo de ella mientras la chica contenía una queja que no la desvió de su objetivo; enloquecerle.

Salió de nuevo y volvió a pasarle la lengua por toda su longitud, sin poder pasar por alto el leve temblor en los cuádriceps que le delataba, como hace un momento le había pasado a ella. Sonrió para sí misma antes de alzar los ojos hacia él, besarle la punta y propinarle un pequeño mordisquito en el hueso de la cadera.

-¿No te me estarás impacientando?- Le provocó, tal y como había hecho con ella. Kylo gruñó mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Me estás provocando para que me impaciente?- Ella se mordió el labio, volviéndose seria para asentir, como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo.

Kylo achicó los ojos mientras liberaba los mechones de Rey y conducía esa mano a la mesita de noche.  Ella le seguía estimulando mientras no le apartaba la mirada al igual que estaba haciendo él.  Pero le era imposible no desviar levemente los ojos hacia sus labios, le estaban llamando desde el silencio y Rey no pudo contenerse más. Se elevó, tumbándose sobre su pecho mientras seguía estimulándole. Y atrapó sus labios en un beso impaciente mientras Kylo seguía rebuscando en la mesita.

Rey llevó la mano hasta su mejilla, impidiendo que se moviera de allí mientras él cerraba el cajón, causando un sonido que atrajo los ojos de Rey hasta allí. Sonrió tranquila al ver que era un preservativo. Le liberó de su agarre mientras él se enfundaba, aprovechando la libertad para seguir recorriéndole el pecho con las manos, rozando con cuidado la zona donde tenía la cicatriz de aquella noche en el callejón, donde por poco lo matan de no ser por ella. Cicatrizaba lenta y ella temía reabrirle la costra a causa de una reacción totalmente involuntaria, como todas las que estaba teniendo.

Sintió la mano de Kylo ponerse en su cadera, empujándola levemente para conducirla hasta su centro. Rey rompió el beso y bajó los ojos mientras se incorporaba sobre él, manteniéndole la mirada. Perdiéndose en aquellos ojos marrones que lo transmitían todo.

Cuando le sintió pulsando en su entrada, Rey llevó una mano hasta él para dirigirle dentro de ella, introduciéndose poco a poco, sacándolos a ambos de quicio hasta llegar al límite. Ella se alzaba sobre Kylo, orgullosa, con la mirada al techo hasta que chocaron sus caderas, que entonces enfrentó sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio al encontrarle, mientras toda ella le abarcaba y se adaptaba. Aquella mirada que la dejó devastada, como si la estuviera contemplando diosa cuando ella se confesaba humana.

Apoyó las manos en su pecho, afianzó las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura y empezó a contornearse, arrancándoles a ambos gemidos que apenas se acallaban con sus besos. Rey se dejó caer sobre su boca, enredando su lengua con la suya, jadeando contra los labios del otro, dándose el tiempo de tregua que les permitía el siguiente mordisco, el siguiente suspiro, queriendo sentir cada parte de él en consonancia con ella. Sintió sus grandes y fuertes manos en sus caderas, clavándole los dedos en la carne para aferrarse a ella y, poco a poco, las suaves ondulaciones de Rey se vieron arrolladas por sus embestidas, hundiéndose más en ella, tan dentro, tan profundo, que casi lo sentía suyo.

Kylo destensó uno de los moños de Rey al atraparlo con sus dedos, tirando de ella hacia atrás, exponiéndole su cuello que Kylo no tardó en recorrer de abajo hacia arriba con la lengua, terminando en su barbilla dándole un mordisco mientras seguía embistiéndola con intensidad al tiempo que ella intentaba ahogar gemidos sin mucho éxito. Kylo volvió a besarle el cuello y aprovechó que, con un solo roce en los tendones del trapecio, Rey bajaba la guardia totalmente. Volvió a pinzar y aprovechó para cambiar las posiciones. Forzando a que se venciera a un lado para entonces colocársele encima, atrapando una de las piernas de la chica y elevándola hasta que Rey situó el gemelo sobre su hombro, exponiéndose a él. Compartieron miradas un segundo antes de que Kylo volviera a accionarse contra ella. Rey puso los ojos en blanco en consecuencia y se mordía el labio intentando no armar demasiado escándalo... Al menos hasta que le escuchó gemir, y alzó los ojos hacia él quién la observaba con la boca entreabierta. Sin poder evitar ocultar sus reacciones como acostumbraba a hacer. Rey le había tomado por alguien neutro y quizá inexpresivo pero le estaba mostrando una parte de su persona que no se figuró jamás en conocer. Inconscientemente, alzó la mano hasta depositarla en su mejilla, consiguiendo que Kylo focalizara toda su atención en sus ojos y Rey se relamió mientras entreabría la boca y dejaba escapar un gemido que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo salir.

-Joder... -Se atrevió a decir en un hilo de voz mientras le seguía notando con toda su fuerza. Curvó la espalda cuando Kylo dio una estocada mucho más profunda que las otras.- Joder, que ni se te ocurra parar... -Quizá luego, cuando rememorara el momento, se arrepentiría de haber soltado algo así, pero en ese momento escucharse decirlo sólo la aceleró más.

 

Kylo sonrió ante aquella frase antes de relamerse de nuevo y soltar la pierna de Rey, quién la enroscó en su cadera, atrayéndole. Le quería más, más cerca... Fundirse con él cuando hacía  unas semanas atrás le quería bien lejos. Kylo sonrió contra sus labios justo antes de besarla, ahogando sus gemidos en su garganta, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, chocando sus caderas, aferrándose a ella con una mano para mantenerla contra el colchón mientras la otra le recorría la piel, encantado con cada rincón en ella, al tiempo que Rey sentía que él sería su único ancla en esa cama, sin darse cuenta de que clavaba las uñas en él como si fuera un clavo ardiendo. La mano libre de Kylo, en su recorrido, sin dejar de embestirla como ella le había pedido, pellizcó un pezón entre sus dedos, haciéndole dar un respingo que notaron ambos en la unión de sus cuerpos. Y luego sus largos dedos se posaron en la curva de su cuello, con el pulgar alzando su barbilla hacia él, interrumpiendo su beso. Rey le miró con los ojos vidriosos de placer y deseo y él quedó hipnotizado. Y manteniendo su barbilla alzada para que le mirara con todo el descaro del que sabía que Rey era capaz, le apretó los mofletes, poniéndole un morro de pez, mostrándole tal absoluta disposición a él que se le llenó el pecho de... De emociones a las que no podía poner nombre.

-¿Acaso me estás retando? -No le dio margen a contestar, besándola con fiereza antes de salir de ella, coger sus caderas y darle la vuelta hasta tenerla bocabajo, haciéndole flexionar una rodilla. Ella se alzó sobre los codos, girando la cabeza hacia él, dispuesta a replicarle por mucho que él volviera a agarrar con fuerza sus caderas.

-Te pedí que no parar... -Se le quedó la queja atascada en el pecho cuando volvió sentirle dentro, haciéndola palpitar con cada roce.

 

Kylo se inclinó sobre su espalda, depositando un reguero de besos hasta su cuello, como si sus vértebras fueran una carta en braille solo para él, hasta que llegó al hueco de su cuello, sin dejar de embestir sus caderas. Y mordió, hasta arrancarle los gemidos que le hacían rodar los ojos en blanco de puro placer, y lamió y besó su cuello, y el lóbulo de su oreja, gimiendo con ella cuando la sintió alzar el culo para encontrarle aún más. Pasó la mano libre por su costado, su vientre, su ombligo, sintiendo sus primeros temblores... Y la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

Coló la mano hasta llegar a su centro, estimulándola mientras le notaba las piernas temblar  y los gemidos vibrar con fuerza en su garganta mientras se accionaba contra él. Y Kylo reconocía esa insistencia, esa desesperación reflejada en ella que veía también en él mismo. Se contrajo mientras le daba otra estocada, intentando llegar hasta donde Rey le permitiera. Y ella se curvó, ladeando la cabeza, buscándole con sus labios mientras se sentía llegar al frenesí máximo de la noche. Alzó una de sus manos hasta enroscar los dedos en la mata negra de su pelo, girándole a placer para poder encontrarle y cubrirle la boca con la suya, besándole con una desesperación que ya estaba rayando la locura. La estimulaba de una forma en la que Rey juraría que hasta él mismo encontraría satisfacción y ésta no tardó en azotarla. Apretando el agarre que ejercía en su cabeza mientras rompía el beso para poder gemir, contraerse, boquear e hiperventilar todo lo que quisiera y más. Kylo la sintió, contrayéndose sobre él y apretándole en su interior lo cual sólo provocó que él también detonara, mezclando sus gemidos con los de ella en un sonido que le parecía más embelesador que cualquier canción que hubiera escuchado.

Después... La nada les cubrió, el silencio roto por sus respiraciones descompasadas y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que hasta rebotaba contra sus tímpanos, ensordeciéndoles.

Bajaron la intensidad mientras ella le soltaba el pelo y Kylo intentaba no caer sobre ella, rendido totalmente.  La liberó de su estímulo mientras ella se vencía y rodaba para quedar boca arriba a la par que él se tumbaba sobre la cama, a su lado con un brazo bajo el cuello de la chica. Y entonces vino la calma.

Se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación pensando que quizá no era viable recuperarse de aquello. Rey tragó saliva con fuerza y se ladeó hacia él, recreándose en su perfil elegante e identificativo. Observándole y entonces él viró para hacer lo mismo con ella. No se dijeron nada porque sobraban las palabras. Tampoco podían pensar en nada más que lo que acababa de pasar, sintiendo todavía las réplicas vibrantes que les hacían temblar. Reforzando que había sido más que real. Único y diferente.

Kylo atrajo a Rey hasta él con el brazo y le besó la frente antes de levantarse y encaminarse al baño mientras ella le observaba, mordiéndose el pulgar... Relamiéndose y rememorando todo fugazmente para darse cuenta de que Kylo era... Era…

 

Era más que una jodida tarta “Muerte por chocolate” con plátano.


	17. Amigos

CAPÍTULO 17: AMIGOS 

 

Estaba harta de ser consciente de que en su cara había una sonrisa más que enorme y destacable dibujada, pero es que no podía quitársela. Ni la sonrisa ni a él de su cabeza.

Volvió a morderse el índice mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo en el espejo del ascensor aunque luego se retractó ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No le tenía que ocultar a nadie lo que había pasado, mucho menos a Finn y Poe, quienes ya se figuraban todo desde ayer.

Tomó aire una vez el ascensor se detuvo y salió de la cabina, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento de sus dos amigos mientras volvía a sentir que sus mejillas, de tanto sonreír, le dolían –aparte de las agujetas en sus muslos.- desde hacía ya rato.

Despertarse junto a él fue más que agradable y todavía se enterneció más al ver que él seguía durmiendo cuando ella salió de las arenas del sueño. Y tampoco pudo contemplarle dormir demasiado pues, inesperadamente, Kylo abrió los ojos para encontrarla y su sonrisa le indicó que él estaba en las mismas que ella. Feliz.

Su _“¿Has dormido bien?”_ seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Pronunciado con aquella voz grave y potente que acunaba sus oídos al igual que a sus preocupaciones, durmiéndolas y acallándolas durante un rato, el que compartiera con él. Respondió de la forma más dulce que el sueño, y el resentimiento de no haber hecho ejercicio desde hacía mucho tiempo, le permitieron. Y luego desayunaron mientras seguían coqueteando y haciéndose reír con ocurrencias banales hasta que Kylo quiso acompañarla con el coche a su casa temporal.

 

Rey se acercó a la puerta de entrada del piso que compartían Finn y Poe mientras en su cabeza se rememoraba la despedida en el portal del edifico hacía unos minutos, cuando Kylo la arrastró hacia él tomándola del brazo para darle un beso prolongado que, si fuera por ella, no lo hubiera cortado jamás. En consecuencia del recuerdo, se palpó los labios con los dedos antes de rebuscar las llaves en su bolsillo… Pero la puerta se abrió frente a ella como si esas dos marujas que tenía por amigos hubieran estado aguardando su llegada tras la mirilla.

 Poe no tardó en alzar las cejas varias veces mientras Finn ladeaba la cabeza, observándola de lado con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

 

-Bueno… -Empezó Poe. Ella arqueó una ceja y su amigo extendió los párpados superiores a la par que alzaba ambas cejas.

-¿Bueno qué?- Dijo ella, cansada de esperar, con una sonrisa. Y Poe condujo la mano hacia la melena suelta de Rey para poder apartarle el pelo del cuello, descubriendo unas marquitas rojizas que le daban una respuesta silenciosa… Pero no le bastaba. Él necesitaba de esos jugosos, vitales y totalmente necesarios detalles que Rey sí le proporcionaría con palabras.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Yo creo que muy bien.- Dijo, Finn, recargándose en la puerta. Rey negó con la cabeza, recolocándose el pelo inconscientemente.

-¿Me dejáis pasar?- Habló con cierto tono molesto pero fingido.

-Primero debes darnos la contraseña.- Jugueteó Poe, mirándola. Rey tomó aire… Y bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio y empezaba a sonrojarse…

-Creo que… No me hubiera levantado ni por un pastel de tres chocolates con plátano.- Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Poe la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella y metiéndola en casa, cerrando con un portazo.

-¡¿Qué dices!?- Vociferaron ambos a la vez mientras la soltaban en el sofá, colocándose uno a cada lado mientras Rey se frotaba la cara.

-¿Puedo ducharme antes?- Poe boqueó.

-¡¿Todavía no te has duchado!?- Ella rodó los ojos.

-¡No seáis guarros! Me he lavado después de hacerlo.- Poe cambió su cara a una más sonriente.

-¿Así que lo habéis hecho? –Finn rodó los ojos, sintiendo que algo no le había quedado claro a su pareja.

-¡Joder, Poe! ¡Pues claro!- Le reprochó. Poe volteó la mirada a él. Totalmente serio.

-¡Ya sé que lo han hecho, bobo!- Finn ladeó una comisura, mirándole como si esperara algo con anticipación cansada.- ¡Sólo estoy picándola!

-Si vais a discutir… -Dijo ella, levantándose.- Me voy a duchar.

-¡No, no, no!- Gritaron los dos, agarrándola cada uno por un brazo y tirando de ella para volver a sentarla.

-¡Cuéntanos cosas!- Empezó Finn.- ¿Cómo fue? –Rey bufó con una sonrisa.

-Espectacular.- Poe asintió y ella volteó hacia él.- ¡No asientas, payaso! ¡Justamente tú me dijiste que no llegaría más allá de un paquetito de galletas saladas!

-¡No tergiversemos las cosas!- Habló Poe. Finn rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Nadie está tergiversando nada, Poe ¡Lo dijiste!

-Lo dijiste, lo dijiste…- Le hizo burla. Finn alzó una ceja.- Bueno, vale. Lo dije pero ese no es el punto.- Miró a Rey.- ¿Cómo la tiene?

-¡Joder, Poe!- Gritó Rey, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras Finn negaba con la cabeza, poniendo una mueca de cansancio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Poe, tranquilízate! Y date una ducha fría.- Habló Finn, luego le puso una mano en el hombro a Rey.- Cuéntanos.- Rey tomó aire y captó la atención de ambos cuando empezó a relatar.

 

Al principio sentía vergüenza de cómo iban a reaccionar pues sentía que no aportaba nada nuevo. Los tópicos de siempre estaban presentes en sus palabras: “No sé muy bien cómo empezó” porque era lo que menos le preocupaba en el momento en que pasó, “besa muy bien” porque pocas veces se dice algo malo cuando se empieza a sentir cosas por alguien, y concluyó con un bufido que lo resumía todo a la perfección… Fue en ese momento, en ese instante, que se dio cuenta de varias cosas. La primera es que daba igual lo que fuera a contarles –aunque tampoco las tenía todas consigo con esta teoría, Poe adoraba los cotilleos- pues no importaba tanto la anécdota, sino lo que ella había sentido. Cómo lo contaba, lo feliz que se veía… Y la segunda es que era una forma de sentir que estaban conectados, que su vínculo de la amistad seguía latente pese a que Rey no se hubiera lanzado a tenerles al tanto de todo esto durante su estancia en Endor.

 

-Y bueno… Luego me ha traído hasta aquí…

-Y os habéis besado en el portal. – Habló Poe. Finn rodó los ojos y Rey miró primero a uno y luego a otro, asustada.

-¡POE!- Gritó Finn, enfadado. Y el mencionado quiso reprochar pero Rey fue más rápida.

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿En serio nos habéis visto por la video-cámara!?- Poe se adelantó.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! –Hizo una pausa mientras Finn se tapaba la cara y Rey le miraba, apretando la mandíbula.- Bueno, sí… Pero sólo el primer beso.- Miró a Finn.- Luego me ha hecho colgar el telefonillo… -Rey resopló.

-¡Joder, Poe!- Se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño.- ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡En fin!- Hizo un aspaviento mientras el chico volteaba hacia donde Rey se iba.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Para una vez que te pasa algo interesante!- Rey se quedó parada en el marco de su puerta. Finn se adelantó en el sofá y le dio una colleja a su pareja, haciendo que Poe volteara con enfado.- ¡Oye, esa ha dolido!

-¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Era la intención!- Le hizo burla. Rey alzó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy a la ducha.- Dijo, descalzándose.- ¡Y no es lo único interesante! Una vez me topé con el cantante de los _Scariff Kids Scaring Kids._

-Oh, sí, un tipejo de un grupo de música que solo conoces tú.- Dijo Poe con una sonrisa burlona. Rey se quitó la camiseta y se la lanzó a la cara.

-¡Y Kylo también les conoce, idiota!- Rió, marchándose al baño.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Kylo lo sabe todo!

-¡¿Quieres parar?!- Le recriminó Finn.- No sé qué necesidad tienes de pinchar tanto.

 

Rey sonrió mientras les escuchaba discutir estúpidamente y entre risas en el sofá. Poe tenía ese don de sacar de quicio sin molestar demasiado como para terminar retirándole la palabra. Se desnudó, metiéndose en la ducha y tomándose su tiempo para enjabonarse. Pasando las manos por donde hacía unas horas las había estado pasando Kylo, con ese cuidado que distaba tanto de la imagen que se había hecho de él. Quizá por culpa de Ahsoka.

Sí, él era salvaje y apasionado… Pero sin perder demasiado la cabeza. Era rudo y se hacía de notar, pero no de una forma que asustara. Suspiró antes de esbozar otra sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua corriera libre sobre ella. Relajándola… Y pensó en cómo sería compartir una ducha con Kylo pero rió al instante… Algo le decía que si su temperatura corporal era, más bien, tirando a fría, no soportaría bien el agua hirviendo que tanto adoraba ella. Sonrió al recordar lo rápido que se enrojecía la piel de Kylo ante la mínima presión. Había visto cómo le había dejado la espalda, parecía que Kylo se hubiera dejado caer sobre una parrilla ardiendo, no quería ni imaginar cómo le sentaría una ducha de agua hirviendo.

Cerró los grifos, terminando la ducha y sacando entonces el brazo para atrapar la toalla, y no pudo evitarlo. Se le ocurrió que quizá Kylo saldría de una ducha con ella casi tan rojo como un Mon Calamari. Y rió ante la ocurrencia.

Se cubrió el cuerpo, atándose la toalla, y dirigiéndose a su habitación para vestirse. Se desperezó con parsimonia antes de sentarse en la cama y sujetar su teléfono, revisándolo mientras rodaba, quedando boca abajo. Depositando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Y sonrió descaradamente al ver que “Energúmeno” le había mandado un mensaje.

No dudó en abrirlo y se sorprendió al ver que ya era casi la hora de comer. Se paró a oler y se tranquilizó al escuchar a Poe hacer la comida, silbando con alegría. Regresó la atención al teléfono.

 

- _Espero que te guste.-_ Y el mensaje iba acompañado de un archivo de audio que descargó al instante.

Depositó el teléfono sobre la cama mientras se estiraba hacia la mesita, rebuscando en el cajón los auriculares que ya sabía que iba a encontrar ahí. Y los conectó al teléfono, dándole play a la canción y tumbándose boca arriba. Cerrando los ojos.

Los primeros punteos de una guitarra eléctrica llenaron sus oídos al igual que una batería y un bajo colocados con un programa de edición digital… Y escuchó su voz, entonar siguiendo las pautas. Y se sabía la canción. Abrió los ojos para sentarse por acto reflejo en el colchón, cantándola en su cabeza… Era la canción que le había prestado para que la revisara.

Y le dejaba cantar, le encantaba escucharle… Pero no podía evitar no aventurarse en seguirle ni aunque fuera un poco. Pese a haber tenido otro ritmo en su cabeza cuando la revisó. Pese a todo… Se quitó una auricular y se aventuró a cantar flojito con él al otro lado, sin que lo supiera.

…

 

 

Era más que obvio el hecho de que se estaba cociendo algo en el _Mos Eisley._ Algo que estaba por venir y parecía que iba a suceder dentro de poco, gritaba en silencio que iba a ser más que un estallido, más que un concierto… Sería una congregación y, por la letra que Kylo le había pasado, anunciaría algo importante. Algo como un nuevo trabajo en camino, uno de peso, y aquel concierto sería la carta de presentación. O eso suponía pues no lo tenía del todo claro, como muchas otras cosas en su vida. Pero si podía asegurar algo era que si alguien no asistía, fuera por el motivo que fuera, se iba a estar arrepintiendo el resto de su vida.

Según el cartel, faltaba un poco más de una semana… ¿Cómo podían montar algo tan grande como lo que se anunciaba en el cartel en tan poco tiempo? Torció el gesto antes de tirar la basura. Rey no las tenía todas consigo pero algo le decía que esos tres pirados que formaban la Primera Orden sabrían hacerlo. Durante los descansos de la banda, en los que ella había aprovechado para tirar la basura, les había estado escuchando hablar en el vestidor. Y, vaya, parecía que aquel evento lo llevaban royendo desde hacía algo más que un par de días; Iban a actuar, a traer colaboraciones, iban a pinchar varios DJs del rollo después del evento y el _Mos Eisley_ permanecería abierto hasta las malditas seis de la madrugada. Algo único donde lo hubiera. Hechos especiales para ocasiones especiales.

 

Rey se desperezó aprovechando que no había nadie a quien atender en barra, observando el escenario en reposo, que aguardaba con ganas el final del descanso de la Primera Orden. Sonrió y condujo los ojos hacia el espacio donde sabría que iba a encontrar a Finn y Poe. Sonrió al ver que Poe reía como acostumbraba a hacerlo mientras Finn negaba con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa. Ella alzó una comisura al intuir que Finn estaba soportando otra sesión de chistes y ocurrencias de calidad pésima propias de Poe. Bajó los ojos al local, recorriendo toda la sala mientras ya veía venir a varios clientes borrachos a pedir un poco más de alcohol, porque parecía que no llevaban suficiente en el cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de pie y se crujía los dedos con anticipación cansada. Y volvió a sonar aquella cancioncita en su cabeza, aquella que no había conseguido quitársela de la cabeza desde que Kylo le había pasado el archivo. Y sirvió el pedido mientras intentaba no tararearla demasiado alto.

Para ser jueves estaba todo más que tranquilo, sonrió de lado mientras cerraba el dosificador de cerveza y pasaba la jarra al cliente, recogiendo el dinero tras el intercambio. Las fiestas de Canto Bight empezaron a tener repercusiones reales en el barrio y la gente parecía estar apagada o recargándose tras esa semana de fiestas locales… Suspiró al ser consciente de eso que hoy le parecía una jornada tranquila mañana le sentaría como un infierno. El viernes tras las fiestas de los casinos solía ser devastador pues la población mantenía latente el germen de la fiesta y las borracheras. Y siempre, siempre, los que sufrían las peores consecuencias de todo aquello solían ser el personal de los bares y locales de ocio y los vecinos del barrio.

Rey condujo los ojos al escenario y sonrió al ver que ya estaban de vuelta, subiendo y armándose con sus instrumentos mientras el público esperaba impaciente. Poe bajó con cuidado la música de ambiente mientras abría los micrófonos del escenario. Le hizo una señal gestual a Kylo, diciéndole que estaba todo listo, y la Primera Orden volvió a sonar con fuerza mientras la jornada seguía para Rey. Y, por suerte, ahora le pesaba menos.

 

Por suerte hoy estaba en el lado de la barra donde todo su rango de visión se limitaba al escenario pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez sólo tenía un único foco de visión. No se centraba en la globalidad de la Primera Orden sino en un miembro en concreto. Y parecía que él también estaba en su misma situación, pues el intercambio de miradas era más que constante. Y él parecía estar conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, quizá también llevaba todo el día sonriendo como un idiota tal y como le había pasado a ella.

Suspiró y regresó a la tierra, viendo que tenía a varios clientes pidiéndole chupitos y cubatas de toda clase. Asintió a cada uno y se dirigió a por las botellas y los vasos, e inconscientemente volvía a mirar al escenario. Se estremeció de nuevo pues siempre que conducía los ojos hacia allí se cruzaba con aquella mirada oscura que ya se conocía de buena tinta.

Un escalofrío agradable recorrió su columna vertebral, casi provocando que vertiera el alcohol del chupito fuera del vasito, era el efecto que tenía él en ella. Y por la forma en la que Kylo desvió la mirada y se zarandeaba, intentando ocultar un espasmo, supo que ella también tenía ciertas consecuencias en él…

 Zarandeó levemente la cabeza mientras se repetía una y otra vez que se centrara, que se centrara, que se centrara…

Y allí se le iban los ojos otra vez. 

…

Ató el final de la bolsa de basura, cargándola a su espalda como de costumbre mientras se soplaba el mechón rebelde de siempre. Se abría las puertas con el codo, usando la cadera y a veces las piernas, dirigiéndose al callejón para tirar la basura. Estaba contenta, contenta y cantarina, pues allí volvía de nuevo esa tonadita que no había dejado de tararear desde buena mañana.

Abrió la compuerta de la basura mientras cantaba el estribillo, hizo una breve pausa, calculando el recorrido que tendría que hacer su brazo si quería que la basura entrara cuando ella soltara la puerta. Tomó impulso varias veces y la lanzó dentro, quitando la mano. Acertando de lleno. Se palmoteó, quitándose el polvo invisible que siempre sentía cuando tocaba la tapa mugrienta del contenedor. Y repetía la tonadita.

 

-“ _Hay algo en tu interior…”_ –Cantó levemente mientras se desperezaba.

-“… _que es difícil de explicar”_ \- Le respondieron a sus espaldas y Rey se contrajo en el sitio.- “ _Y están hablando de ti…”-_ Prosiguió, acercándose y Rey reconoció su voz. Se destensó mientras sonreía, conteniendo el sonrojo. Tomó aire.

-“… _pero sigues siendo igual”_ \- Respondió. Y sintió aquellas manos, que tan grabadas a fuego tenía en la memoria, enroscarse en su cadera y obligándola a contonearse.

-“ _Hay algo en tu interior…”-_ Repitió. Y Rey se sentía temblar, jamás había cantado con alguien y no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba siendo juzgada aunque no fuera así. Cerró los ojos.

-“ _Hay algo en tu interior…”_ \- Le repitió, haciéndole coro. Notaba su respiración cosquillearle el cuello, moviendo los pelos sueltos de la chica haciendo que le rozaran la piel y le erizara esta en consecuencia.

-“… _que es difícil de explicar”.-_ Siguió Kylo, atrayéndola más contra él mientras ella sonreía. Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba como si le dieran gas con cada frase, con cada obligación implícita de seguirle.

-“… _que es difícil de explicar.”-_ Volvió  a hacerle el coro. Se sabía lo que venía después, y no estaba segura de si quería cantar a la par que él… Kylo entonces la rodó sobre ella misma, quedando de cara a él.

Alzó los ojos, cruzando miradas. Y ella estaba tan a la defensiva al ver que no sólo iba a cantar con él sino iba a estar mirándole… Kylo alzó la mano, posándola en su mejilla. Y Rey, al instante, se tranquilizó de golpe.

-“ _Y están hablando de ti, pero sigues siendo igual_ ”- Y pronunciaron la frase a la vez. Él firme, seguro, grave, pesado... Harmónico. Mientras ella se sentía quebrada, tímida, vergonzosa pero, al mismo tiempo, decidida y segura. Se quedaron compartiendo miradas un segundo más hasta que Kylo rompió el silencio.

-Te dejaste algo en mi casa el otro día.- Ella retrocedió el cuello, sorprendida y pensando a toda prisa.

-¿Sí?- Él asintió.- ¿El qué…?

 

Kylo no le dio tiempo a que procesara por más tiempo, acortó el espacio entre ambos, besándola con calma. Grabándola y memorizando el momento con ella. Su olor, su sabor, su tacto y las sensaciones que le despertaba por dentro. Rey correspondió al beso mientras intentaba contener una sonrisilla. Se apartó de él y le dio un toque en el pecho.

 

-Idiota.- Le recriminó. Kylo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas así, ha tenido gracia.- Rey arqueó una ceja.- Llevo todo el día queriéndote hacer la broma, venga… -Le miró con ojos de cachorrito y ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Siendo dura y con una actitud más que altiva.- Dime que ha tenido gracia. –Y cayó rendida ante el tonito y la leve preocupación que implicaba su tono. Rió nasalmente cerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Ha tenido gracia.- Kylo sonrió en consecuencia y emprendieron marcha hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Tienes algún plan ahora?- Rey volteó mientras abría la puerta y Kylo la sujetaba, facilitándole el paso.

-Tengo que volver a casa con Poe y Finn. Tenemos plan para cenar.- Kylo asintió y ella se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.- No me propongas planes tan esporádicos ahora que están ellos por aquí.- Él ladeó la cabeza y ella le punteó el pecho suavemente, dándole toquecitos.- Quedemos con antelación.- Él alzó las cejas y ella los ojos hacia él.- Así no tendré que cancelar ningún plan con ellos para estar contigo.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Quedamos mañana por la noche?- Rey se mordió el labio.- Cuando termines el turno y yo el espectáculo.- Rey asintió lentamente.

-¿Me llevarás a cenar?- Le miró, coqueta y Kylo acortó la distancia.

-Puedo llevarte donde quieras… Pero prefiero que cenemos en mi casa.- Rey se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo.

-¿Llevo vino? –Él le apartó un mechón de pelo.

-Tráete un pijama.- Y le besó la frente.- Creo que mañana va a hacer frío.- Rey asintió con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para llegar a él. Besándole con tranquilidad mientras Kylo correspondía.

-Está bien.- Sonrió, cortando el beso antes de darle otro más corto.- Vamos dentro, os tenéis que terminar el culo de varias botellas que tengo para tirar.- Dijo, tirándole de la muñeca mientras se adentraban en el pasillo que les llevaría a la barra.

-La verdad es que prefiero otro culo.- Rey volteó levemente mientras Kylo ponía mueca de estar arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso. Y ella sonrió.

-No lo pongo en duda.- Le sonrió y Kylo alzó una comisura.

 

Le soltó la mano, colocándose detrás de la barra mientras Kylo se dirigía al escenario, a terminar de recoger, ayudando al resto del grupo. No había recogido ni un cable y ya se le habían ido los ojos a la barra dos veces, viendo cómo Rey pasaba el trapo por la madera, terminando de limpiar. Entonces ella alzó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se acercaran a por su merecido chupito de recompensa por el espectáculo. Kylo tocó el hombro de Hux y el brazo de Phasma, llamando su atención.

 

-Vamos a por un chupito.- Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el final del escenario para bajar por delante, accediendo así a la barra. Hux arqueó una ceja, mirando esa velocidad y apuro que tenía Kylo por llegar.

-Ya, un chupito… -Kylo se paró en el sitio.- Tú lo que quieres es ir a por otra cosa.- Entonces volteó, mirándole con pesadez y Hux sonrió, había dado en el clavo. Phasma miró primero a uno y luego a otro. Y no tardó en sacar conclusiones. Zarandeó la mano, sorprendiéndose a medida que procesaba la situación.

-¡Oh, no es verdad!- Gritó. Kylo se volvió a subir al escenario mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-A ver, no montéis una fiesta que todavía no es… Oficial.- Phasma le metió un codazo sin que lo esperara.

-¡Madre mía que no es oficial!- Rió en voz alta mientras Kylo resoplaba.- ¿Entonces no tenías sed?- Habló, conteniendo la risa. Kylo arqueó una ceja y Phasma rió a la vez que Hux, quien ya no pudo retenerse más.

-Es que no parabas de mirar hacia la barra y Phasma y yo hemos deducido que estabas sediento…- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-Y, como siempre, no le habéis dado ni al palo.- Phasma se acercó, tomándole por los hombros y bajándole de nuevo.

-No somos nosotros los que tenemos que atinar.- Kylo fue a voltearse pero Phasma le enderezó con un forcejeo.- ¡Va! No seas malpensado, idiota, hablaba de su corazón.

-Ya, seguro…

-¡Qué fuerte, que Kylo está enamorado!- Él rodó los ojos.

-Venga, calla ya…-Se retorció cuando la chica le apretó los músculos del trapecio.- ¡PARA!

-¿Y desde cuándo?- Habló Hux, adelantándose y quedándose a su lado. Andando a su ritmo.

-No lo sé.

-Mentira.- Dijo mirando a Phasma, quien asintió indicando que estaba de su lado.- ¿Desde cuándo?- Insistió de nuevo.

-Luego os lo cuento.- Habló, viendo que se acercaban a la barra.

-¡Uy! ¿Por qué?- Hux se quejó con molestia. Kylo señaló la barra con la cabeza y el pelirrojo asintió, vocalizando una “a” enorme al ser consciente del panorama que se les presentaba.- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- Pinchó con recochineo.

-Te he dicho que luego.- Hux se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno. Entonces se lo pregunto a ella.- Kylo volteó la cabeza con enfado y Hux se alzó de hombros.-Si no lo tienes claro…- Kylo frenó el paso, haciendo que Phasma se estampara contra su espalda.

-¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza si no quieres que te cosa esa bocaza con una de las cuerdas de tu bajo!- Hux abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alzó las manos a modo de tregua.

-Vale, vale… Relájate…

 

¡Jáh! Como si eso fuera tan fácil… Kylo rodó los ojos y anduvo, ahora por su propia voluntad, hacia la barra mientras Hux y Phasma le seguían. Sí, realmente se tenía que estar muy ciego o ser muy poco atento para no ver que entre ellos sucedía algo. Tomaron asiento en los taburetes de la barra y Rey les sonrió a todos, especialmente a Kylo. Y éste contuvo el aire mientras tomaba asiento, empezando a asustarse al ver la carita de Hux. Esa carita que vaticinaba lo peor, ponerle en evidencia, tirar la piedra y esconder la mano de esa forma tan sutil y tan propia que llevaba su firma implícita.

Rey se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y Kylo bajó la mirada, observando de reojo a Hux quien se mordía el labio con anticipación. Tenía ese tambaleo nervioso y, si no se había salido a fumar todavía, era porque aquello realmente le interesaba. Rey se paró frente a ellos, al otro lado de la barra.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Venís a por vuestros merecidos chupitos?- Hux asintió.

-Por lo menos algunos sí venimos a por los chupitos.- Rió. Kylo le dio una patadita al hierro del taburete, indicándole que se controlara. Rey arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué os sirvo? Tengo varias botellas a punto de terminar…- Phasma se relamió ante aquello y oteó el estante de alcoholes detrás de Rey.

-Pues a los solteros nos pones unos chupitos del licor azul, que estoy viendo ahí que tienes la botella a punto de terminarse.- Habló Phasma, señalando la botella mientras Kylo se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz, pinzándoselo.- Y a Kylo, no sé… -La chica se adelantó sobre la barra.- ¿Kylo, tú qué vas a  querer?

-Que os calléis…- Habló en un hilillo de voz. Alzó la cabeza, encarando a Rey.- Si te queda esencia de sarlacc, ponme uno…- Habló. Rey sonrió y asintió, volteando y atrayendo la botella junto a la de licor azul.

-Bueno ¿Y yo qué me sirvo?- Habló la chica, más para sí misma que una pregunta en general.

-¡Pero si tú ya estás más que servida! -Rió el pelirrojo, al menos hasta que su silla se desestabilizó ante el patadón que le dio Kylo, haciendo que el taburete se tambaleara. Y se hubiera precipitado al suelo de no ser porque Phasma le sujetó a tiempo.- ¡Animal! –Rey arqueó una ceja.

-¿Servida?- Rió sin entender. Estaba tan agotada que apenas se centraba en los dobles sentidos de las cosas. Ni tan siquiera se percató de la sonrisa pícara que llevaban todos menos Kylo en la cara.- ¿Servida de qué?- Phasma estalló a carcajada mientras Hux se enderezaba en el asiento.

-Venga, va. Tú seguro que nos lo dices… -Empezó la chica.

-Phasma…- Le llamó la atención Kylo, quien rotaba el chupito con los dedos.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Ni que fuera tan grave!- Se excusó la chica rubia mientras Rey destapaba una botella de licor mandaloriano.- ¿Tienes novio? –Rey rió en voz alta mientras Kylo se sujetaba la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con la mano. Los ojos de Hux viraban de Rey a Kylo, esperando algo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Rió, alzando el chupito a modo de brindis y los cuatro se lo tomaron de golpe.

-Una de interés.- Se defendió Phasma.

-De mucho interés.- Salió Hux. Rey miró a Kylo, quién no había dejado de poner los ojos en blanco cada dos por tres. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues, sinceramente, no lo sé.- Empezó a retirar los chupitos. Phasma sonreía.- ¿Por? ¿Alguien del club de los solteros está interesado?- Sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Hux y Phasma de forma intermitente. Y cuando Phasma fue a replicar algo la voz de Finn consiguió que todo el buen rollo y la alegría se apagaran como si hubieran saltado los plomos.

-¡Rey! ¿Te esperamos fuera?- Habló el chico, quien se encontraba detrás de los miembros del grupo. Ninguno se volteó hacia Finn a excepción de Kylo, quien estaba medio ladeado en el taburete. Le saludó alzando la cabeza y el chico respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, salgo en nada. Retiro los chupitos, vacío las botellas y voy.- Dijo, dejando los chupitos en el friegaplatos.

-Te tiramos la basura y te ahorramos trabajo.- Habló Poe, tomando la basura por el nudo y llevándosela consigo. El silencio reinó de nuevo entre ellos y Rey fue a decir algo hasta que Phasma se adelantó.

-Bueno, no te retenemos más.- Dijo, sonriente y levantándose.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, claro. Aquí estaré.- Sonrió, compartiendo miradas con todos hasta que se cruzó con la de Kylo, quien le sonrió de vuelta mientras se rezagaba de su grupo.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Dalo por hecho.- Le sonrió todavía más y él respondió de la misma forma.

-Dale recuerdos a Finn.- Dijo a modo broma pero sin maldad alguna en el tono. Ella alzó la mano, zarandeándola mientras soltaba un suspirito.

-De tu parte.- Kylo volvió a sonreír y se adentró en el pasillo mientras ella se mordía el labio. Se tambaleó varias veces, decidiendo si accionarse con la broma que acababa de ocurrírsele… Y apretó los puños mientras decía su nombre.- ¡Kylo, espera! –Él volteó mientras ella se acercaba, la miraba como si esperara algo.- Se te ha caído una cosa.

-¿El qué?- Y ella se acercó, acortando el poco espacio entre ellos y dándole un beso corto que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.


	18. Pijamada

CAPÍTULO 18: PIJAMADA 

 

Jamás supo lo que sentiría una niña pequeña cuando sus padres le daban permiso para quedarse a casa de una amiguita a pasar la noche, su condición en la infancia le impidió tener ese tipo de recuerdos y emociones. Emociones como las que se sentían ante la primera fiesta de pijamas con las amigas, los cumpleaños sorpresa, las meriendas después del colegio en la casa de un amigo o amiga inseparable mientras esperaba a que sus padres pasaran a recogerla… Quizá lo más pareció a eso fue cuando se quedó por primera vez a dormir en casa de Finn y Poe. Noche de películas, bebida, cotilleos y charlas trascendentales. Sí, quizá fuera lo más parecido…

Volteó la vista hacia Kylo, quien conducía a la vez que zarandeaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras Phasma tamborileaba sus propias piernas al ritmo de la canción.  Sonrió de medio lado, quizá el verse envuelta en esa pandilla le provocó sentir de nuevo esa sensación previa a una pijamada con las amigas… Aunque sabía que, al igual que habían dejado a Hux en su casa hacía unos minutos, una vez dejaran a Phasma en su casa y recogieran a Asajj de paso, se quedarían solos ellos dos –con la bulterrier-, dejando así que la noche evolucionara en todos los ámbitos menos en una pijamada.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del coche, mirando por la ventana mientras sonreía de anticipación. Tampoco le parecía tan mala idea pasar una noche distinta a eso con Kylo. De hecho, la anterior noche que pasaron juntos, la recordaba con intensidad mientras se despertaba un cosquilleo en su estómago que luego subía hasta su pecho para pinzarle el corazón, arrancándole un suspiro. Volvió a mirarle desde los asientos traseros, perdiéndose en aquella mata de pelo negra que lucía siempre impoluta.

El coche se detuvo bajo una farola y todos bajaron del vehículo. Rey se cambió al asiento del copiloto tras despedirse de Phasma y Kylo subió al piso de la chica a recoger a la bulterrier, que ya ladraba desde el balcón del piso, eufórica al reconocerle desde lejos. Rey alucinaba con Asajj, podía reconocer a Kylo a kilómetros de distancia. Y sabía que él, entre mil bulterriers blancos con cicatrices, también la reconocería. Tenían un vinculo más que especial y eso sólo reforzaba las anécdotas que Kylo le había contado, la perra debió suponerle más que un apoyo en sus momentos críticos de la misma forma que él lo fue para ella con su reconducción de conducta.

Kylo subió a Asajj al maletero de la furgoneta, enganchándola con los arneses, y metiéndola en el trasportín mientras la bulterrier estaba desasosegada, saltando, bufando y lloriqueando quizá del entusiasmo intenso que le provocaba verle de nuevo. Kylo siseaba, pidiéndole tranquilidad mientras le colocaba las sujeciones y Rey observaba todo desde el asiento del copiloto. En alguna que otra ocasión Asajj le daba un lametazo al que Kylo respondía apartando la cara y arrugando la expresión.

 

-Para.- Le replicaba en voz baja. Y la perrita lloriqueaba e intentaba darle otro lametón.- Sí, sí, ya sé que estás súper contenta.- Se aseguró que estuviera bien sujeta al igual que el trasportín. Le cerró la puerta de aquella jaula de barrotes tras acariciarle la cabeza.- En un ratito estamos en casa, venga. Tranquila.- Y cerró la puerta del maletero.

 

Bajó el volumen de la música considerablemente, teniendo en cuenta que estaba Asajj con ellos en el coche y que en la parte trasera resonaba todo muchísimo más. El viaje se hizo en silencio, pero no pesaba... Y en un momento determinado Kylo tomó la mano de Rey para que ella la colocara sobre su rodilla. Le miró sin comprender y Kylo mantuvo la mano sobre la de ella, reteniéndola con suavidad en el sitio.

 

-Es una forma de sentir que me acompañas.- Se explicó, haciendo que Rey alzara los ojos mientras él seguía pendiente de la carretera aquella madrugada.

-¿Y no te basta con tenerme aquí al lado? –Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si fuera una ilusión?- Rey arqueó una ceja mientras Kylo viraba la cabeza hacia ella. –Si siento tu calor sé que no eres un delirio.

-¿Deliras?

-Ahora ya sé que no.- Volvió a mirarla, sonriéndole y ella devolvió el gesto.- ¿Alguna vez has delirado?- Rey pensó con fuerza. Era increíble como la charla era tan suave, tan etérea que apenas se notaba. Fluían. Y nunca había fluido tanto con alguien.

-No que yo recuerde. –Él asintió.- ¿Tú sí?

-Sólo un par de veces.- Rey contuvo el aire.- Y es una mierda.

-¿Por las drogas?- Kylo negó rápidamente.

-No. Por las medicinas, cuando era pequeño.- Rió y ella se mordió el labio. De golpe empezó a sentirse un poco idiota al idealizarle por mancha negra como era esa de los narcóticos. Kylo volvió a poner la mano sobre la de ella y quizá no era su intención, quizá sólo lo hizo por sentir que estaba cerca, pero a Rey le transmitió una paz más que intensa.

-Perdona… -Se atrevió a decir. Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso… O sea, como si no hubiera más cosas que hicieran delirar… -Sentía que la estaba cagando de nuevo y Kylo le acarició el dorso de la mano.

-Tranquila. Es normal que pensaras eso.- Rey negó con la cabeza pero Kylo intentó que no retozara en ese pensamiento de culpa por algo que no debía sentirla.- ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

-No lo sé… Podemos pedir unas pizzas.- Kylo rió y Rey rodó los ojos.

-A las tres de la madrugada dudo que haya alguna pizzería abierta.- Rey se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

\- Joder, no sé qué me pasa.

-Que estás cansada.- Rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kylo volvió a acariciarle la mano.- Cocinaré yo, no te preocupes… Pero te pregunto qué quieres cenar por saber si hay algo que no comes.

-No, la verdad. No le hago ascos a nada.- Kylo alzó las cejas y asintió.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo.-Rey volteó hacia él y sonrió con picardía.

-¡Oh, no sabía que eras de esos! –Kylo volteó varias veces sin comprender mientras Rey reía.- Esa pregunta sólo la hacen las personas exquisitas.- Kylo alzó las cejas, volviendo la vista al frente.- ¿Qué? ¿Eres muy asquerosito para comer?

-Muchísimo.- Confesó como si le pesara y Rey se rió en voz alta. Entonces la miró de reojo.- Pero mira, a ti te tolero muy bien.- Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya lo vi, ya… -Sonrió, desviando la mirada.

 

Y el silencio regresó a ellos como un boomerang. Suave como una caricia de algodones y llevadero como una carga ligera y cómoda. No tardaron en llegar al barrio de Hosnian Prime y Kylo aparcó al fin en su casa, dejando el coche en el aparcamiento del jardín. Ambos bajaron del coche y Kylo se dirigió al maletero de la furgoneta, liberando a Asajj de las sujeciones y abriendo el trasportín para que la perrita bajara de un salto. Se sacudió y desperezó mientras Kylo cerraba el coche para luego dirigirse juntos hacia la casa.

Rey dejó la bolsa con las cosas sobre el sofá mientras Kylo se dirigía a la cocina seguido por Asajj. Ésta se sentó en el suelo y Rey se acercó a la puerta de la cocina mientras veía a Kylo dejar la guitarra en una esquina y sacar los cuencos de la perrita mientras esta lloriqueaba.

 

-Que sí, pesada, ahora te pongo agua.- Asajj se removía, inquieta y con la anticipación invadiéndola a cada segundo que pasaba Kylo vertiendo agua en el bebedero. Volvió a lloriquear y Rey sintió que estaba aguantándose un ladrido. Kylo volteó con el cuenco y lo dejó en el suelo mientras buscaba el pienso en uno de los armarios de la cocina. Asajj bebió con desesperación y Rey arqueó una ceja.

-Estaba sedientísima… -Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Es como un tic nervioso.- Dijo, sacando la comida y sirviéndola en el otro bol.- Siempre que viaja en coche o entra en casa necesita beber.- Se alzó de hombros y Rey rió nasalmente.- Sigues sin haberme dicho qué quieres para cenar.- Se dirigió a lavarse las manos mientras Rey boqueaba.

-Oh… Es que no lo sé. Pensaba que ibas a cocinar lo que quisieras.- Ladeó una comisura y él volteó a mirarla otra vez.- Haz lo que quieras.- Él se crujió el cuello mientras se dirigía a la nevera. Rey le miró abrir la puerta y decidiendo qué hacer y ella decidió acercarse a echarle un cable pero entonces divisó varias pizzas precocinadas. Le miró y luego a las pizzas.- No te calientes la cabeza y haz pizzas.- Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Sí?- Rey asintió.- ¿No prefieres otra cosa?- Ella le abrazó por detrás, besándole el centro de la espalda por encima de la chaqueta que todavía no le había dado tiempo a quitarse.

-Prefiero que cocines rápido y aprovechar el tiempo contigo.- Kylo rió, haciendo que Rey notara el tembleque de la carcajada.

-¿Y cómo piensas aprovecharlo? –Sacó la primera pizza que tenía más a mano y cerró la nevera. Rey se separó y tomó asiento, mirándole.

-Eso es algo que no he pensado todavía…- Subió el codo a la mesa y recostó la cabeza sobre su mano.- Pero lo pensaré mientras cocinas.

-Me parece bien.- Habló de espaldas a ella, poniendo el horno a precalentar mientras conectaba una alarma para cuando hubieran pasado los quince minutos correspondientes. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina, mirándola de arriba abajo y Rey no perdió el tiempo, imitándole y haciendo lo mismo. Kylo sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada y se quitaba la chaqueta y volteaba hacia la pizza abierta, situada encima de la encimera.- ¿Quieres que le ponga piña? –Rey se enderezó de golpe.

-¿Tienes?- Kylo volteó y asintió mientras Rey ensanchaba su sonrisa.- Por favor, sí.- Kylo se dirigió a la nevera, sacando una lata de piña en conserva que no tardó en trocear antes de colocar sobre la pizza. Rey sonreía, sujetándose la cabeza con los nudillos.- Eres el único de mi amplio círculo de amigos a quien le gusta la pizza con piña.- Habló, punteando la mesa con los dedos de la mano libre. Kylo rebufó y asintió.

-¡Qué me vas a contar! Pensaba que a Hux le gustaría cuando pedí la pizza por primera vez hace años… No la probó, el muy capullo. Y dice que no le gusta.- Terminó de colocar la piña y se crujió la espalda, venciéndose hacia atrás.- ¿Cómo dices que no te gusta algo que no has probado?

-Madre mía ¿Hux es de esos? –Kylo asintió, recargándose de nuevo en la encimera.- ¿Sabes? No esperaba que Hux fuera como en realidad es.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza y Rey chasqueó la lengua, bajando la mano con la que se sujetaba la cabeza, para cruzar ambas sobre la mesa.- Quiero decir… -Se dejó caer en el asiento mientras Kylo aguardaba, impaciente.- No sé, se veía tan serio. Tan profesional, centrado… Una persona sin sentido del humor, que te mira mal si eres infantil o… No sé.- Kylo rió en voz alta mientras sacaba el teléfono de su pantalón y rebuscaba en la galería.- No sé, quizá en otro universo sea así…

-Es posible. Pero por el momento tenemos a esta versión.- Le tendió el teléfono.- Aquí tienes a tu “señor profesional”.- Rey lo sujetó mientras Kylo se dirigía hacia la percha en la entrada. Y Rey observaba el vídeo.

 

Era un vídeo grabado quizá por Kylo, entrando en una habitación de hotel mientras se escuchaban los muelles de una cama chirriar. Entonces, una vez la luz se adaptó a la grabación, se vio a Hux saltar sobre la cama con mucho énfasis. Kylo seguía los saltos con el móvil mientras Hux permanecía saltando, totalmente concentrado.

-Mirad eso, por favor…- No. Era Phasma quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Hux alzó la vista hacia la chica mientras seguía saltando.- A ver, Hux, di a todos nuestros seguidores cuántos años tienes actualmente.

-Dieciocho.- Habló mientras saltaba. Una risa se escuchó de fondo.

-¡Sí, en cada pierna!- La voz de Kylo sonó fuera de cámara.

-¿Qué haces, Hux?- Preguntó Phasma, obviando a Kylo.

-Lo que hago cuando me dejan a mis vecinos de cinco años…- Miró a cámara mientras seguía saltando.- ¡Hago de canguro!

-Hostia puta…-Se le escuchó a Kylo después de resoplar y antes de que Phasma se venciera hacia delante, presa de un ataque de risa que quizá cortara el vídeo de forma involuntaria. Y Rey rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El vídeo volvió al principio, con un enorme icono del botón de reproducción en el centro, con la imagen del suelo del hotel pausada. Y, en la parte inferior de la pantalla aparecían miniaturas de los siguientes vídeos… La tentación era demasiado grande pero Rey no quería invadir su privacidad de forma tan gratuita. Kylo había puesto su confianza en ella.

Se mordió el labio y alzó la cabeza, justo le pilló entrando en la cocina de nuevo. Luciendo una media sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver que Rey ya había terminado de ver el vídeo. Ésta le pasó el teléfono tras bloquearlo.

 

-Sí, se me acaba de caer totalmente la imagen que tenía de él.- Kylo ensanchó la sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo al horno, pausando la alarma antes de que sonara.

-Pues ese que has visto no es nada en comparación a otros que tengo. – Rió al recordarlos fugazmente mientras introducía la pizza. Cerrando el horno y volteando hacia ella.- ¿Quieres beber algo?- Ella se alzó de hombros.

-¿Qué vas a beber tú?

-Me apetece una copa de vino.- Dijo, tomando aire y estirándose para desperezarse. Rey sonrió.- ¿Te gusta el tinto?- Rey alzó un hombro mientras vencía levemente la cabeza.

-Sí, claro.- Sonrió de vuelta y Kylo abrió la nevera, sacando una botella que dejó sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía a por dos copas.

 

Rey tomó el vino con la mano, rotándolo con los dedos mientras leía la etiqueta. No era un vino malo, lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Tampoco era demasiado caro, cosa que le hizo expandir las comisuras y tenía un toque afrutado según la etiqueta. Suspiró, contenta. Ya no sólo volvían a coincidir sino que parecían totalmente sincronizados. Le apeteció de repente el vino, como si Kylo lo hubiera invocado en ella. Éste le arrebató la botella de las manos con cuidado y la descorchó con un artilugio rarísimo. Luego sirvió las copas y chocaron el cristal mientras se mantenían la mirada y daban un trago suave. Kylo rodó el vino en la copa mientras se relamía y tomada asiento. Ella, por el contrario, jugaba a desestabilizar la copa sobre el pie de la misma. Alzó los ojos para mirarle, totalmente entretenido en hacer bailar el vino dentro del cristal.

 

-Así que Hux hace de canguro.- Rió y Kylo pareció perder la concentración, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Solía hacer de canguro de sus vecinos.- Dio otro sorbo.- Ahora, supuestamente, hace de canguro de Phasma y de mí pero ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- Rey se mordió el labio y alzó las cejas.- La verdadera canguro es Phasma.-Rey rió nasalmente y Kylo volvió a voltear el vino.- Y se preocupa por nosotros dos… Quizá demasiado.

-¿Ah sí?- Él asintió.- ¿Por eso eran las preguntas de ayer?- Kylo frunció levemente el ceño mientras seguía cabizbajo con la copa, asintió ladeando la cabeza y Rey se relamió.- ¿Les has contado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? –Él volvió a perder la concentración de golpe, focalizándose en ella y en intentar ocultar que aquel comentario no le había preocupado. Pero Rey se adelantó.- No te preocupes, no me molesta…- Él dejó la copa en la mesa.

-En realidad no se lo he contado. No les he dicho nada… Lo han deducido solos.- Rey alzó una ceja.

-Veo que contigo también he fallado.- Él mantuvo la respiración.- Pero contigo da igual, no has dejado de sorprenderme.- Kylo parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Rey dio un trago y dejó la copa.

-Al principio eras alguien totalmente neutro para mí.- Kylo ladeó levemente la cabeza.- Quiero decir que… No podía “leerte”. No sabía qué pensabas, qué sentías, eras… Plano. –Dijo, extendiendo la mano y haciendo un barrido, enfatizando sus palabras con el gesto.- Pero parece que no eres así con ellos… -Rey miró al techo y negó con la cabeza.- ¡Qué gilipollez! ¡Claro que no eres así con ellos! Sois amigos… -Desvió la mirada y Kylo achicó un ojo, sin saber por dónde quería seguir y decidió explicarse.

-Hux y Phasma tienen un sexto sentido brutal conmigo y yo con ellos. No sé, es como si no pudiéramos guardarnos secretos porque saben qué sientes.- Kylo dio un trago.- Dudo que te equivocaras. Soy plano, muy plano…- Ella le miró, sorprendida y algo asustada al pensar que aquello podría haberle sentado mal.- Pero lo soy si no me conoces. Porque es difícil leerme.- Volvió a beber, mirándola mientras lo hacía.- ¿Cuándo empezaste a dejar de pensar que era inexpresivo? –Se relamió mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Rey desvió la mirada y se apoyó en el respaldo mientras giraba la botella, accionándola al rotarla por el fuste.- Has dicho “al principio”…- Ella suspiró.

-Desde el accidente del callejón de atrás… Cuando la cicatriz.- Dijo, recorriéndose sobre su cara la dirección del corte que adornaba la de Kylo. Él la miró, esperando.- No sé porqué pero, a partir de ahí fue como que… Veía más cosas.

-Te agradeceré esa noche siempre.- Dijo, helándola.- El apoyo que fuiste para Hux, tu reacción, ayudar, enfrentarte al tiparraco que te sacaba dos cabezas…- Se rascó el cuello mientras Rey le miraba.- Que Finn llamara a la policía y… No sé.- Ella parpadeó, perpleja.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a hacerlo?- Él alzó la mirada.- ¿Pensabas que Finn no llamaría a la policía?

-En ese momento no pensaba en nada. No podía.- Rey se mordió el labio.- Pero luego empecé a darle vueltas y, quizá… Quizá, si hubiera podido pensarlo, sí se me hubiera ocurrido.- Rey torció el gesto y Kylo dio un trago, relamiéndose después. Y, antes de que Rey preguntara otra cosa, él decidió disparar primero.- ¿Ellos lo saben?

-¿Ellos?

-Finn y Poe.- Rey boqueó mientras desviaba la mirada. Luego se alzó de hombros y asintió.- ¿Saben lo que ha pasado?

-Sí, se lo conté.- Kylo bebió mientras esperaba a que se explayara. Pero Rey no parecía muy segura de hablar. Kylo hizo otra pregunta, queriendo indicarle que podía decirle lo que fuera. Ella estaba al tanto sobre el mal rollo que había entre la Primera Orden y Finn… Y Kylo pensó que quizá Rey debía sentirse posicionada o violentada.

-¿Te dijeron algo?- Ella le miró, esta vez de forma neutra.- Sobre lo que pasó… ¿Te han contado algo?- Ella desvió los ojos.

-Bueno, sí… Pero me lo contaron tiempo atrás, cuando pasó lo de “energúmeno”.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado.- Tengo entendido que dejasteis de llamarle.- Kylo se tornó serio y achicó los ojos. Giró un poco la cabeza mientras le mantenía el contacto, sin saber ubicar aquello que escuchaba. Rey se relamió.- Me dijo que hizo la audición y que supuestamente le dijisteis que estaba dentro…- Kylo asintió.- Pero luego… Me dijo que no le llamasteis. Que no le contactasteis ni por correo, ni por ningún sitio…- Kylo volvió a achicar los ojos y Rey se alzó de hombros.

-Eso no es cierto.- Ella ladeó ahora la cabeza mientras Kylo se enderezaba.- Claro que le llamamos, nos encantó su audición. Era bueno, tremendamente bueno.- Una de las comisuras de Rey tembló.- Pero luego le llamamos, le estuvimos llamando. Todo el tiempo. Y no nos cogía las llamadas.- Ella achicó los ojos y Kylo desvió los suyos, tomando aire.- Entiendo que no me creas…

-No, no, no… -Se excusó.- Es sólo que… Son versiones muy distintas.- Alzó un hombro mientras Kylo se pasaba la lengua por los dientes, pensando.

-Nos dejó colgados a tres semanas de un evento.- Rey asintió.- El otro baterista que teníamos también se fue pero lo de Finn nos dolió. Hux estuvo fatal, sin dormir porque no conseguía que Finn le cogiera las llamadas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer.- Rey desvió los ojos, analizando aquello.

-No lo entiendo…- Pronunció ella, captando su atención mientras parecía pensar con todas sus fuerzas. Kylo hizo un aspaviento con la mano.- No entiendo que Finn…

-Bueno, han pasado como que nueve años o así desde entonces.- Dio otro trago a la copa.- Es agua pasada…- Ella le miró, incrédula. Soltó una risilla nasal.

-Sí, agua pasada pero sigues llamándole “traidor”.- Kylo casi se atraganta con aquello. Volteó hacia ella y Rey alzó las cejas mientras apretaba los labios.

Kylo abrió la boca para rebatir aquello pero entonces la alarma del horno sonó. Se levantó, rápidamente para cambiar la distribución del calor en el horno y volvió a tomar asiento, boqueando mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras… Finalmente dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y se peinó con la mano mientras se sujetaba la frente con la misma.

 

-A ver… Sí, me declaro culpable.- Confesó mientras Rey alzaba una comisura y daba un traguito al vino, victoriosa.- Pero no fue agradable encontrarme a Finn después de todo ¿Entiendes? No solo nos abandonó…- Rey torció el gesto, todavía sin creer su versión.- No solo fue eso, Hux casi termina mal…- Él tomó aire y se recostó en la silla.- No has visto a Hux al borde de un ataque de nervios…

-¡Jáh! Sí le he visto.- Kylo arqueó una ceja y ella apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras empezaba a sacar los dedos, enumerando las ocasiones.- Cuando la máquina de humo, cuando la pelea del callejón, cuando estaba dejando de fumar, cuando pasó lo del bar que mencionaron a su madre y cuando casi se le escapa lo de tu sobredosis…- Kylo arqueó un poco más la ceja y Rey dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa.- Sí, creo que sí le he visto al borde de un ataque de nervios. Varias veces, además.- Kylo hizo otro aspaviento con la mano.

-Bueno, pero puede ponerse peor… -Ella alzó una comisura ante ese tono de excusa que empleó.- El caso es que yo tuve que lidiar con Hux, Phasma todavía no estaba con nosotros por aquel entonces, obviamente… Cuando nos llegó, de repente, un mensaje suyo en el correo diciendo “¿Todavía hacéis audiciones?” Hux se puso a llorar de alegría. Phasma nos salvó el culo y encima actuaba de miedo. Tocaba de miedo y se adaptaba de miedo… -Soltó una risilla nasal.- Normal, es de Parnassos. –Rey alzó las cejas antes de asentir con una sonrisa y desvió los ojos, rumiando aquello que acababa de escuchar. Parnassos era un lugar con mala fama, demasiada para su poca extensión geográfica, y la gente de Parnassos solía adaptarse a cualquier situación con facilidad pese a ser personas altamente conflictivas… Phasma, por suerte, sabía adaptarse sin ser conflictiva. Y Rey volvió a relamerse, redirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia el tema de Finn y seguía sin entender por qué había dos versiones. Qué fallaba, cuál era la pieza que no encajaba… Parpadeó mientras empezaba a visualizar algo. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Kylo al otro lado. Él alzó las cejas, preguntando en silencio un _“¿Qué?”_ y ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hacíais las audiciones?- Kylo achicó los ojos.- ¿Cómo contactabais?

-Hux lo hacía… A ver, empapelamos la ciudad con carteles y el día de las audiciones llegó mucha gente. Daban un nombre, un correo y un teléfono de contacto que Hux se encargaba de apuntar en una libreta.- Rey asintió.

-¿Sigues teniendo esas hojas?- Kylo desvió la mirada hacia un punto neutro. Dio un leve respingo cuando Asajj le tocó la pierna con el hocico y bajó la mano para acariciarla mientras seguía procesando.

-Es posible… -Dijo en un hilo de voz. Volvió a mirarla.- ¿Por?

-¿Las tienes tú?- Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque de forma dudosa.- Era por si… Me dejabas echarles un vistazo.- Kylo se relamió mientras hacía memoria de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?- Ella asintió, también con dudas. Kylo desvió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Volteó hacia el horno.- Estate pendiente del horno, creo que en cinco minutos tendrás que apagarlo.- Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la galería, donde se dirigía al garaje, también conocido como su local de ensayo particular. Asajj le siguió hasta la puerta de la galería y se quedó parada mientras él entraba en el garaje.

La perrita se sentó, observando la puerta mientras Rey hacía lo mismo pero con ella. Realmente le encantaba el vínculo que tenían ellos dos, cómo ella estaba acostumbrada a todo. A cualquier cosa. Se había quedado parada justo donde Kylo le indicó la otra vez que esperara mientras ensayaban y así lo hizo. Ahora esperaba impaciente, mirando la puerta mientras movía el rabito cortado, quizá por sus anteriores dueños… Entonces volteó hacia Rey y abrió la boca para sacar la lengua y respirar. Rey le “sonrió” de vuelta y, entonces, el click de la puerta volvió a llamar la atención de Asajj, que se enderezó de nuevo. Eufórica de verle otra vez. Kylo apareció con una libreta entre las manos y una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

 

-Te juro que no me puedo creer que siga conservando esto.- Volteó hacia el honro y dejó la libreta sobre la mesa mientras tomaba asiento, todavía faltaban un par de minutos.

La libreta negra y de gusanillo tenía un post-it pegado con celo donde había escrita la palabra “Audiciones” en una letra que Rey no reconoció. Sonrió pensando que quizá era de Hux. Empezó a pasar las hojas, leyendo. Definitivamente aquella no era la letra de Kylo, esta era más elaborada. Con filigranas, levemente curvada hacia la derecha y perfectamente legible.

Pasó de hoja en hoja, sin entretenerse demasiado hasta que dio de lleno con él. Ahí estaba su nombre, Finn. Sonrió de medio lado y entonces pasó a la información de contacto, pasando por alto las anotaciones subrayadas en fosforito verde. Y ahí estaba… Alzó los ojos a Kylo, quién se adelantó sobre la mesa. Volvió a bajarlos mientras se recostaba en la silla y sacaba su teléfono móvil. Todo había resultado ser un malentendido.

 

-El teléfono de Finn está mal anotado.- Dejó caer. Volvió a mirar los datos de contacto y sonrió.- Y el correo también.- Kylo rió, incrédulo.

-No…- Dijo, con una sonrisa, como si Rey le estuviera tomando el pelo pero ella asintió convencida y depositó el teléfono sobre la mesa, con el número de contacto de Finn. Y la sonrisa de Kylo fue evaporándose, sin atreverse a comprobar aquello que Rey decía… No. No podía ser… Esos casi nueve años de rabia y frustración no podían haber sido sin sentido. Tragó saliva y bajó los ojos, volteando el teléfono a la par que la libreta, dejándolos frente a él.

Kylo cerró los ojos mientras contenía el aire poco a poco y Rey empezó a arrepentirse de haber destapado el verdadero error. Kylo se recostó en la silla y se echó más vino a la copa para dar luego un trago largo. Rey recuperó su teléfono y Kylo carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar. Pero sólo boqueó, no sabía qué decir… Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima, preocupada. No sabía qué iba a pasar, cómo iba a reaccionar a continuación… Y entonces Kylo chistó con la lengua mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Acto seguido un temblor en sus hombros y un ensanchamiento de la sonrisa, Rey frunció el ceño… Y Kylo estalló a reír mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.

 

-¿Qué… pasa?- Se atrevió a articular Rey. Kylo se relamió.

-¿Que qué pasa?- Tomó aire.- Que a ver cómo le digo  yo ahora a Hux, que estuvo echando bilis hacia Finn sin motivo, que la culpa fue suya porque anotó mal el condenado teléfono… Y el puto correo también, me cago en todos wookies de la galaxia.- Habló rabioso, cerrando la libreta a desgana y arrugando la nariz. Rey se mordió el pulgar mientras le miraba negar con la cabeza y poner la vista perdida.- Puto Hux y su dislexia esporádica de los cojones…

-Quizá… -Captó su atención en el acto.- Quizá Hux no debería saberlo.- Kylo parpadeó, analizando aquello.

-¿Tú crees? –Habló en burla. Ella asintió y Kylo se levantó de la silla cuando la alarma sonó.- No sé yo hasta qué punto es bueno dejar que Hux no sepa las cosas… Porque luego se entera, más tarde o más temprano, y es peor…- Sacó la pizza del horno con las manoplas mientras Asajj se colocaba detrás de él.- ¡Tsssst!- La perrita se apartó.- La pizza no es para ti. Tú ya tienes tu cena en el bol… -Cerró la puerta del horno con el pie mientras Rey se servía un poco más de vino.

-Como no traigas una cubitera esto se va a calentar.- Habló, zarandeando la botella. Kylo extendió el brazo y Rey le pasó la botella que metió en la nevera de nuevo.- Vas a estar levantándote cada dos por tres… -Habló con una sonrisa mientras daba un trago a la copa. Kylo tomó asiento tras pillar el corta-pizzas de una cajonera.

-No me importa, así hago ejercicio.- Rió, cortando la pizza en porciones mientras Rey se relamía, hambrienta. Se recostó en el asiento mientras Kylo terminaba de cortar.

\- ¿Así que se entera de todo?

-Pero de todo, todo.- Remarcó. Dejó el corta-pizzas y arrastró el plato al centro de la mesa.- No es idiota, se fija en todos los detalles… Perfectamente podría ser el descendiente de Sawrlock Holmes*.

-Eso es algo que tenía claro.- Kylo la miró mientras pillaba un trozo de pizza.- Que Hux no es idiota es algo que he pensado desde que le vi por primera vez.- Kylo masticó y ella pilló un trozo mientras una sonrisilla delataba que iba alanzarle una pullita.- Lástima que contigo no pasara lo mismo…- Kylo rió nasalmente mientras encogía los hombros. Rey alzó la vista y dio un bocado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.- Ella se dejó la pizza a medio camino, sin llegar a darle un bocado. Analizó la frase y le miró con rabia fingida.

-¡Oye!- Él tomó la copa y dio un trago mientras se alzaba de hombros.- Energúmeno…

-Becaria barata…

 

Se hizo un breve silencio… Y luego estallaron a carcajada limpia.

 

La cena les pasó como un suspiro. Estaban más que hambrientos y no era para menos, Rey no había comido nada desde el mediodía y pensó que Kylo estaría en las mismas. Y flotaban, como siempre, de un tema a otro mientras Asajj seguía batallando por darles pena a alguno de los dos y que, finalmente, le dieran un trocito de pizza. Lamentablemente para la bulterrier, nadie cedió ante sus ataques persuasivos caninos y tuvo que conformarse con el pienso cuando les vio recoger la mesa.

Rey dejó el plato y las copas en el fregadero mientras Kylo recogía los cuencos vacíos de Asajj y rellenaba el segundo bol con agua. Le escuchaba a sus espaldas y sonreía mientras enjuagaba el plato y se disponía a fregarlo, pero unas manos enormes se enroscaron en su cadera y luego el peso de una cabeza en su hombro le obligó a detenerse.

 

-¿Qué haces? –Le susurró mientras se abrazaba más.- ¿No estarás pensando en fregar?

-No me cuesta nada…- Una de las manos de Kylo le arrebató el plato de las manos, dejándolo de nuevo en el fregadero.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Ella viró levemente la cabeza y Kylo hizo lo mismo con la suya, buscando su pelo y oliéndolo. Perdiéndose en todo lo que Rey le transmitía sin apenas hacer esfuerzo.- Tengo planes mejores.- Ella sonrió de anticipación mientras sentía que su corazón se iba avivando poco a poco a medida que Kylo pisaba el acelerador.

-¿Sí?- Él asintió, rozándole el cuello con la nariz. Y ella intentó voltear pero Kylo la mantuvo en el sitio, forcejeando con el brazo para que Rey no se moviera. Ella sonrió de medio lado e intentó girar un poco más la cabeza, encontrándole con una mirada que… Le hizo perder el norte. Y Kylo la desubicó por completo cuando se adelantó para besarla con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y eso le permitió reaccionar, al fin. Rey le siguió el beso mientras Kylo empezaba a humedecerlo poco a poco, volteándola finalmente y atrapándola entre él y la encimera. Rey entreabrió los ojos un segundo y visualizó a Asajj, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima... Le pinzó el labio a Kylo con los dientes mientras retrocedía con el cuello, tirándole con suavidad hasta romper el beso. Y, cuando Kylo abrió los ojos, Rey aprovechó el agua que quedaba en sus manos para salpicarle un poco la cara, consiguiendo liberarse con aquella tontería. Se escabulló mientras Kylo se frotaba la cara, eliminando el agua y ella entonces le esperó en el marco de la puerta para que, cuando él volteara hasta encontrarla,  se quedara mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Esta me la pagas.- Rey se mordió el labio y huyó pasillo arriba mientras él andaba hasta quedarse colgando del marco de la puerta, observándola desde allí y Rey esperó en medio del pasillo.

-¿Cómo de caro me va a salir?- Siguió pinchándole y Kylo se descolgó para colocarse frente a ella, abriendo los brazos y apoyándolos a ambos lados del pasillo, como si le cerrara el paso. Rey retrocedió y viró brevemente los ojos hacia la puerta del baño y luego a la habitación. Los condujo hasta él, quien iba acercándose poco a poco.- ¿Mucho?- Él asintió mientras le clavaba la mirada.- ¿No me puedes hacer una rebajita?

 

Kylo la acorraló de nuevo, dejando de margen de separación entre ellos aquel que las puertas le brindaban. Sujetándose a la pared mientras la recorría con la mirada y Rey se tambaleaba, nerviosa por tomar una decisión y, finalmente, alzó la mano apoyándola en la puerta del cuarto. Kylo actuó en consecuencia, atrapándola con un brazo, por la cintura, y abriendo la puerta mientras entraba con ella, riéndose. Cerró antes de que Asajj les siguiera, volviendo a acorralar a Rey en la puerta del cuarto para besarla. Tomándola por la mandíbula para que no bajara la cabeza. Rey alzó una pierna, enroscándola con las de él y se abrió paso con la lengua mientras le notaba coger aire profundamente. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió humedeciendo el beso a medida que se humedecía ella... Pero un rasqueteo en la puerta hizo que Kylo cortara el contacto.

-Asajj, a tu sitio...– Ordenó, pero el rasqueteo seguía y Kylo dio una suave manotada en la madera de la puerta.- ¡Asajj a tu sitio!– Insistió. Y el silencio volvió... Luego las uñas de la perrita golpeando el parqué se fueron difuminando, señal de que se alejaba de allí. Kylo se destensó por el momento y fue entonces cuando Rey alzó la mano para poder sujetarle por la barbilla con los dedos, obligándole a voltear la cabeza con suavidad hacia ella. Fugazmente cruzaron miradas pues los labios de Kylo llamaron la atención de sus ojos para que, finalmente, los cerrara al igual que el espacio que les separaba, volviendo a besarle.

Recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con los dedos, sintiendo su fuerza, y se permitió el gusto de tocarle a placer, pasando la yema de sus dedos por aquellas mejillas, sintiendo en una de sus yemas la cicatriz en una caricia. El momento era más que hechizante, el poder llegar a su pelo y enredarse en él, colgarse de su cuello mientras sentía las fuertes manos de él aferrarse a su cintura, acercándola aun más, deleitándose con la sensación de tenerse el uno al otro, de poder embeberse como si llevaran toda la vida sedientos hasta que se encontraron. Entonces, Kylo le devolvió el mordisco en el labio, tirando de él con suavidad, provocándola. Y cuando ella abrió los ojos y enfrentó su mirada, casi se derrite en el suelo si no fuera por la seguridad de que sus manos la sostenían. Una mirada ardiente y salvaje, la mirada de un _vornskr_ enjaulado que probaba hasta qué punto lo estaba, una potencia contenida a la espera de una respuesta, la mirada de quien veía el límite y esperaba descubrir su paraíso personal al otro lado... O un infierno que mereciera todas las penas.

Rey se pasó la lengua por el labio, sintiendo la punzada que él le había hecho antes, sin apartarle la mirada ni un segundo y cuando fue a acercarse de nuevo a él, Kylo le sostuvo la cara por el mentón, obligándola a mirarle desde aquella perspectiva. No. No iba a apartarle la mirada ni aún así. Kylo se inclinó hacia ella, hacia sus labios, entreabriendo los suyos sin apenas llegar a rozarlos y ella quiso acortar esa frustrante distancia pero las manos de Kylo, esas manos, la mantenían en el sitio. Siseó una queja contra él y pudo ver cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus comisuras antes de arrastrar la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndola y, al mismo tiempo, prendiéndola con la facilidad de un mechero.

Bajó hasta su cuello, dándole un mordisco mientras ella volvía a sisear, aspirando el aire ante aquel toque que recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba abajo como una descarga eléctrica. Las manos de Kylo descendieron lentamente hasta el pantalón de la chica con cuidado, despacio. Rey empezó a frustrarse con esa lentitud ¿Era ese el precio a pagar? ¿Una desesperante lentitud que contraía sus nervios y le aceleraba el corazón? Kylo se alzó de nuevo, mirándola antes de colar la mano en el pantalón a la vez que volvía a atraparle los labios. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer mientras Kylo pasaba la mano por el centro, dándole gas a conciencia pero sin soltar el freno. Y, a diferencia del roce que sufría ahora por encima de la ropa interior, el beso era frenético y conseguía soltar un poco del nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirle el cuerpo.  Ella bajó una mano, recorriéndole, pasando por encima del pecho y sintiendo levemente que el corazón de Kylo estaba casi tan acelerado como el de ella. Entreabrió los ojos mientras le besaba, descubriéndole entregado en intentar que Rey perdiera el norte una vez más. Y le encantó tenerle tan cerca, tan difusamente cerca.

Y terminó de abrir los ojos, esperando percibir en primicia su reacción cuando le pasara la mano por toda su extensión, surcando la tela de sus pantalones... Y Kylo cortó el beso cuando Rey presionó sobre él, con una fuerza moderada... Buscando que los ojos de Kylo intentaran voltearse dentro de la propia cuenca y ahí estaba ese temblor en el párpado. Volvió a surcarle de abajo arriba, presionando y entonces fue cuando los puso en blanco frente a ella, cortando el beso definitivamente, dándole pie a sonreír mientras le veía. Pero entonces Kylo abrió los ojos de golpe, haciendo que Rey se quedara petrificada, congelada como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aquellos ojos marrones atravesaron los suyos, casi pudiendo leerle los pensamientos. Y bajó la boca a su cuello mientras volvía a enfatizar el roce en su entrepierna, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se curvara. Lentamente fue descendiendo, besándole la zona del pecho que dejaba al descubierto su camiseta, el vientre por encima de la ropa. Y Rey quitó la mano de sus pantalones para enredarla junto a la otra en esa frondosa mata de pelo negro que tan embelesada la tenía.

Kylo se topó de lleno con sus pantalones mientras Rey le veía arrodillarse ante ella. Fue la perspectiva, la imagen para lo que nada, absolutamente nada en su vida, le hubiera preparado. Era lo entregado que estaba en sus gestos, la ternura de sus caricias, lo salvaje en su mirada y la necesidad de sus manos. Y cuando se vio forzado a soltar su amarre en ella, Rey tiró de su pelo, obligándole a alzar la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el labio pinzado entre sus dientes cuando la enfrentó, abriendo los ojos. Rey se quedó anclada a esa mirada como si fuera un anzuelo.

-No seas impaciente.- Le dijo, pasando sus manos con fuerza por sus caderas, arrastrándolas por sus muslos, hasta que llegó a sus rodillas

-Esta vez no estoy siendo yo la impaciente.- Y Kylo le dio un beso en el muslo, por encima de los vaqueros, dejando una mano sobre sus nalgas y la otra siguiendo el camino descendente por sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus botas para descalzarla con cuidado y volver a alzar la mirada hacia ella, deleitándose con todas y cada una de las expresiones en su cara. Bajó los párpados de nuevo y plantó otro beso sobre la cremallera antes de tironear de los pantalones hasta que quedó expuesta ante él. Se tomó su tiempo mientras apartaba la ropa que apresaba sus tobillos, besando el hueso de su cadera, propinándole un mordisco a la carne de sus muslos, recorriendo sus piernas en el sentido contrario al de antes, levantando todos los escalofríos en ella como cuando se prepara una tormenta feroz y no hay refugio donde resguardarse.

Con otra suave caricia, contrastando con las punzadas de sus dientes, le hizo flexionar una pierna sobre su hombro. Ella tragó saliva mientras le veía retirar la ropa interior con la mano. Sin bajársela, sin retirarla de ella como había hecho con los pantalones. Se acomodó mejor la pierna en su hombro, besando la cara interna del muslo, acercándose. Rey notaba su respiración surcar su piel y se estremecía mientras volvía a tragar, mirándole. Y él alzó los ojos antes de acercarse definitivamente. Y la surcó, hambriento pero conteniéndose pues el húmedo roce fue tan pausado que Rey pudo sentirlo perfectamente en su recorrido. Y entonces lo vio, Kylo esperaba que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco tal y como ella le había visto hacer. Le maldijo en su cabeza una y mil veces, mordiéndose el labio mientras luchaba por no desviarle la mirada en esa situación. Y estuvo tentada, la vergüenza estaba tentándola a hacerlo... Pero no quería, no quería perderse nada... Y entonces un lametón recorrió su centro completamente hasta frenarse en el punto donde se centraban todos sus nervios y perdió, en ese instante puso los ojos en blanco, siendo totalmente consciente de ello y de cómo no podía evitarlo, sintiendo la sonrisa de Kylo plasmarse sobre su piel. Ella tomó aire de forma entrecortada al sentirle acelerar de golpe, soltar el freno de una condenada vez.

Rey apretó el puño, abarcando varios mechones mientras dejaba la cabeza caer contra la puerta del cuarto. Ahogó un gemido en el fondo de su garganta... Por todos los malditos jedis de la galaxia, bajó la mirada y le encontró moviendo la cabeza para dirigirse mientras hacía lo mismo con su lengua, electrocutándola con cada roce. Y ahí se le iban los ojos otra vez, rotándolos hacia atrás y exhibiendo sus blancas corneas al exterior.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y se quedó embobada mirándole, cómo se movía para abarcarla totalmente y entonces sintió su nariz rozándola. No le había dado tiempo de asimilar nada y boqueó. Luego otro roce con la nariz de nuevo, quizá casual aunque lo dudara, pero allí iba otro. Y otro, otro más seguido de un lengüetazo. Y le arrancó un gemido. Rey tironeó del pelo inconscientemente, apartándole ante aquel contacto tan intenso. Y Kylo regresó con mayor intensidad, provocándole otro gemido más.

 

-Jo-der...- Boqueó, curvándose hacia delante.-Joder... -Otro tirón en el pelo de Kylo y el chico sustituyó su boca por sus manos mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que pare o que siga? -Se deleitó viendo cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias, pulsándole el centro con el pulgar. Rey se mordió lentamente el labio y tiró de él poco a poco, abriendo los ojos y encarándole.

-¿Tengo pinta de que quiera que pares? -Habló, jadeante y él sonrió.

-Si es así…- Raspó la piel sensible de sus muslos con los dientes y pellizcó su centro con suavidad entre sus dedos, manteniendo su excitación justo en el punto en el que la había dejado, sin pasar por alto cómo ella alzaba la mirada al techo y curvaba la espalda en un súplica física y silenciosa.- Vas a tener que dejar de tirarme del pelo, Rey.- La cadencia con la que pronunció su nombre hizo descender un haz de calor por su espalda hasta sus manos.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible.- Y su voz sonó más entrecortada de lo que creía que lo haría, mientras él no dejaba de torturarla.

-No hagas que te ate.- Y a Rey no le dio tiempo a replicarle, se vio interrumpida por sus propios gemidos cuando él volvió a atacar, jugando con ella, reconociéndola, estudiando y memorizando todas y cada una de sus reacciones a las caricias de la constante tortura de su lengua. Y sin dejar de torturarla con ella, mete un dedo en su interior y los suspiros se convierten en gemidos. Está tan excitada, con su lengua, sus manos y sus cuidados que con el segundo dedo se le quedó un grito sordo atascado en el pecho.

Kylo notaba cómo Rey apretaba el puño en su pelo, retorciéndose levemente con cada movimiento, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para no volver a apartar a Kylo del punto donde estaba atacando. Tragó saliva a la vez que otro jadeo se escapa de su boca. Y agacha la cabeza, y Kylo tiene los ojos cerrados hasta que ella susurra su nombre. Él alza la vista al escucharla y ella se derrite tras el choque electrizante de sus miradas, no lo soportó más y sucumbió ante él, temblando y jadeante hasta que Kylo, que no dejaba de penetrarla con los dedos, le da otro lametón que conduce su situación al borde. Casi, casi teniéndolo tan cerca... Él no iba a salir indemne, pero o le paraba ahora o más le valía seguir hasta el final.

Cuando su lengua volvió a aquel punto en ella, todo su cuerpo se electrocutó en espasmos de advertencia, una que le dio su cuerpo para volver a tirar de su pelo y apartarle de ella. No, no. No le iba a resultar tan fácil quitarse ese vicio.

-No me tironees.- Le habló, apartándose de ella mientras no dejaba de torturarla con los dedos, elevándose un poco sobre sus rodillas, acercándose a ella. Rey se retorcía en un impacto constante de emociones contradictorias. Agradecida, aunque muy poco, por dejarle un margen breve de paz pues los dedos no dejaban de estimularla... Pero estaba inmensamente molesta de ver que había parado y se había curvado hacia delante, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que le veía tan cerca, alzado sobre sus rodillas mientras no paraba, no paraba ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

Kylo le hizo un escáner rápido con la mirada, intuyendo el punto en el que se encontraba y el poder que tenía ahora sobre ella, quien se encontraba jadeante, sonrojada, a punto de ponerse a sudar mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio abierta. Kylo se acercó y Rey hizo ademán de besarle pero él se apartó un poco, volviéndola a mirar mientras Rey gruñía, a punto de decir algo. Pero los labios de Kylo se lo impidieron. Y se saboreó en su lengua, en sus labios hinchados mientras notaba su regustillo al final, el sabor que tenía él y que tanto le había gustado desde aquella primera vez que se besaron en el metro.

Y fue aquel estallido, aquella mezcla persistente de emociones, recuerdos recientes y el estímulo incesante de los dedos de Kylo en ella que, por fin, le hicieron precipitarse. Cortó el beso, sin quererlo, gimiendo encima de su boca mientras Kylo no se perdía detalle de nada. Y ella intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero no podía, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaron violentamente y Kylo se alzó un poco más, sosteniéndola. Rey soltó sus mechones para abrazarse mientras él seguía estimulándola, ahora a un ritmo más lento, sintiendo las réplicas de Rey vibrar sobre él con cada gemido, espasmo, contracción y suspiro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se separaba un poco para poder besarla. Suave, al igual que el movimiento de su mano sobre el centro de ella, intentando que no perdiera el hilo o se quedara atrás y rezando porque pudiera seguir... Aunque tampoco le supondría un problema si no fuera así.

Ella correspondió al beso mientras los espasmos seguían replicando en ella. Se envalentonó y dejó de abrazarle con una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, venciéndose hacia delante mientras Kylo se dejaba caer hacia atrás, soltándola sin quererlo. Y la tensión acumulada en unos pantalones, que empezaban a quedársele pequeños, el llevar más tiempo del recomendable sobre sus rodillas y cargar con Rey, que lidiaba con sus piernas temblorosas como podía, le hizo trastabillar. Sólo fue un momento, apenas unos segundos, un pequeño desequilibrio, pero al parecer era todo lo que necesitaba ella para que esa maravillosa cabecita llena de ideas sufriera una lluvia de ocurrencias en las cuales Kylo terminaba igual que ella.

 Rey apoyó las manos en su pecho para darle un ligero empujón, y él la tomó de las muñecas, arrastrándola consigo. Pero ella forzó y se quedó en el sitio, sosteniéndole mediante su propio agarre.

-¿Esta es tu forma de hacerme pagar?- Kylo frunció el ceño, aceptando cada empujón que ella le daba. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba... Hasta que se fijó bien en ella, la mirada brillante, los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas... Rey consiguió escaquearse de su agarre y darle otro empujón hasta que cayó de culo sobre el colchón, tratando de volver a agarrar sus muñecas y ella zafándose en todo momento hasta que fingió desistir en atraparla. Reconocía aquella mirada en Rey, era la misma mirada determinada y decidida que le dijo que se estaba ganando la hostia de su vida el día que la conoció. Asintió en respuesta y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le inquirió.- ¿No ha dado buen resultado?- Ella alzó una ceja y se quitó la camiseta al tiempo que se colocaba entre sus rodillas, dejando que Kylo volviera a posar las manos en sus caderas, como si no pudiera evitar tocarla, como si necesitara de su piel una vez hubiera pasado un tiempo máximo. Y Rey le apartó las manos como si le castigara con eso.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo ha dado.- Se inclinó hasta poder hablarle a dos centímetros de sus labios, pasando las manos por su cuello y, haciendo un caminito con dos dedos, descendió por su pecho hasta que llegó al borde de su camiseta.- Pero para ti, no sé yo...- Tiró de la prenda y agradeció que él estuviera tan colaborativo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- La miró con cierta sospecha, dejando sus manos apoyadas tras él para poder reclinarse sobre el colchón, sin tumbarse pero no completamente erguido ante ella, mostrando con el descaro que le caracterizaba el orgulloso bulto de sus pantalones, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella, deseando ver el momento en el que se atreviera a apreciarle en detalle.- Haz todas las trampas que quieras pero no seas una mentirosa.- Y, lentamente, se llevó uno de los dedos que la habían torturado a la boca, mirándola en una absoluta provocación a sus sentidos mientras lo succionaba y veía que Rey perdía el norte brevemente.

-Yo sólo digo que vas tener que revisarte esos métodos para hacerme pagar por las veces que te tome el pelo…- Y se inclinó sobre él atrapándole la muñeca, retirándole el dedo de su boca para sustituirla por la suya. Abarcando también el otro dedo que seguía humedecido. Chupándolos, pasando la lengua por ellos y succionándolos ante Kylo, quién había perdido el norte ante aquella visión.

Rey le dio un beso en las yemas al sacarlos y Kylo le pinzó los labios con ellos, encantado con la suavidad que tenían.

-¿Por qué?- Se atrevió a preguntar antes de mirarla a los ojos mientras ella bajaba las manos hacia los botones que le contenían, casi aguantando la respiración, anticipándose y, al mismo tiempo, gozando de cada broma, cada momento que le regalaba y que no tardaría en convertirse en un recuerdo.

-Porque yo ahora estoy tranquilita y eso me deja mucho margen para jugar contigo.- Kylo cogió aire sonoramente cuando sintió su mano rozarle, y se mordió el labio al caer en que quizás tuviera razón. Se había dado en bandeja para ser torturado por pasarse de listo.

Y, como si Rey le hubiera leído el pensamiento, sonrió en consecuencia mientras presionaba y abría la boca, como si le indicara cómo tenía que reaccionar. Y Kylo se contenía a duras penas, le encantaba aquel juego de provocación, de "a ver quién aguanta más"... Casi pone los ojos en blanco ante otro apretón, Rey le pasaba la mano por toda su extensión, dándole calor por encima de la ropa interior mientras de nuevo presionaba un poco más fuerte. Kylo contuvo como pudo un gruñido, haciendo que su pecho se expandiera cuando tragó el gemido. Se relamió para finalmente apartar la mirada, cerrando los ojos y dándole de forma consciente un pequeño punto en el marcador de ella.

-Deja... De mirarme tanto…- No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello pero realmente estaba más que nervioso. Alzó los ojos a ella, mirándola a ras de sus cejas, pidiendo clemencia en silencio mientras Rey volvía a entreabrir la boca, ejerciendo presión nuevamente, indicándole en silencio que no iba a dársela. Sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo Kylo contraía los labios. Resistiendo.

-¿Por qué?- Kylo apretó ahora la mandíbula.- ¿Por qué iba a dejar de mirarte?- Se acercó un poco más a él.- Aunque quisiera... No podría.- Kylo alzó la vista de nuevo y Rey aprovechó para besarle mientras colaba la mano dentro del pantaloncito que llevaba. Y Kylo irguió la espalda en reacción al roce mientras intentaba no boquear. Al entreabrir los labios Rey se adentró en su boca con la lengua mientras le recorría hasta la empuñadura para volver a destensarle. Kylo rompió el beso y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, y Rey entreabrió los ojos para poder mirarle desde esa nueva perspectiva y ¡Por la Fuerza! Cómo le embelesaba la forma de su cara, la elegancia mezclada con una ternura que no había visto jamás. Como si estuviera indefenso, como si el Kylo que había estado atacándola antes se hubiera desvanecido. En ese instante el alzó los ojos, cruzándolos con los de ella, y tragó saliva a duras penas antes de bajarlos por el contacto inesperado.

-Hostia puta...- Volvió a articular mientras notaba que Rey hacía presión.- Hostia puta, Rey...- Separó la frente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y entonces ella vio la oportunidad. Descendió hasta quedar arrodillada al borde de la cama. Se relamió, observándole, y se aventuró a pasar la lengua de arriba abajo. La contracción brutal que tuvo Kylo en respuesta al estímulo la convenció totalmente para no darle tregua alguna y volvió a lamerle, despacio, lento pero intenso. Humedeciéndole. Y entonces le arrancó un gemido ronco y prolongado mientras volvía a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Rey intentaba no sonreír por miedo a rozarle con los dientes demasiado fuerte. Le dio otro lametón desde la base hasta la punta y finalmente le abarcó entero. Otro gemido inundó sus oídos y Kylo se curvó, observándola. Y, temeroso, dejó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una mano mientras liberaba la otra para llevarla hacia la nuca de ella, acariciándola. Colando el dedo entre los mechones bien amarrados en tres moños. Ella succionó y Kylo no pudo evitar apretar la mano en un puño, destensándole un moño y soltándole varios mechones sin querer. Rey alzó los ojos brevemente mientras le veía poner los ojos en blanco, contraer el pecho al respirar como si le llevara faltando el aire desde hacía horas. Siguió estimulándole con la mano mientras no le daba tregua y Kylo se dejó caer un poco más hacia atrás, entregándose a ella totalmente. Exponiéndose y soltándose. Los ojos se le ponían en blanco a cada tanto, boqueaba mientras gemía ante las atenciones de la chica. Entreabrió los ojos, viéndola. Forzándose a no ponerlos en blanco para no perder detalle pero, joder... Otro espasmo le azotó enteramente.

Rey se deleitaba con sus reacciones, sus gestos, sus tirones, sus miradas, su respiración agitada y su cada vez más evidente falta de control. Le encantaba aquella absoluta seguridad que se mostraban, tanto en sí mismos para hacer y dejarse llevar, como el uno en el otro, como si todo lo que hubiera ocurrido antes de ellos perdiera definición ante la realidad que vivían, la comodidad de sus risas, sus juegos, sus bromas, sus desafíos, y todo hacía que hasta el más mínimo roce tuviera la carga de un rayo. Se alzó un poco sobre sí misma, para coger aire, relajar sus músculos y poder echarle un vistazo, comprobar que seguía tan a su merced como ella lo había estado antes y le encantó encontrarle con la cabeza caída hacia atrás, dejándose a su entera disposición. Y quizá pensó que le había dado una pequeña tregua… Pero rápidamente se encargó de indicarle lo equivocado que estaba pues volvió a recorrerle con la lengua por toda su longitud. La cabeza de Kylo se movió como un resorte, buscándola de golpe y, justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella volvió a introducirle en su boca. Escuchó el gruñido que a Kylo se le escapó vibrante del pecho y ella ejerció algo más de presión con sus labios, asentando las manos en sus muslos para poder moverse mejor sobre él, abriéndole, exponiéndole más. Y cuando consiguió abarcarle por entero, el gruñido se había convertido en un gemido que a Rey se le quedaría siempre grabado en la memoria, más de lo que haría ninguna canción, sabiendo que estaba perdida y que cada vez que volviera a escuchar su voz, se le aceleraría el pulso y necesitaría una ducha fría.

Movió la lengua en torno a él y volvió sacarle poco a poco, lista para volver a empezar una y otra, y otra vez hasta que sintió el temblor en sus cuádriceps, advirtiéndole la inminencia de su final. Y no lo quiso. Él se había encargado de su placer al igual que de retardarlo, y ella se encargaría de hacer lo mismo. No le iba a llegar tan rápido. Aquella competición no la había empezado ella pero la Fuerza sabía que, desde luego, sí la terminaría.

Y estaba demasiado enfocada en hacerle disfrutar en una cuerda floja de la que no pudiera bajarse, le sacó de entre sus labios y le apretó en un puño con fuerza, obligándole casi a erguirse sobre ella, con una maldición saliendo de su boca junto a un gemido ahogado. Le sonrió, sin dejar de masajearle con fuerza, manteniéndole la mirada, sabiendo que le sostenía en el limbo entre el placer y su inconclusión, suspendido en un punto intermedio por su mano, y Kylo pasó la suya por aquellas mejillas pecosas que tan loco le traían, tocando su piel con una suavidad de la que carecía por completo aquel momento, acariciando sus pómulos con el pulgar antes de sujetarla del pelo con fuerza, haciéndole ladear la cabeza hacia él. Fue a besarla pero se quedó a dos centímetros de ella, respirando agónico contra sus labios entreabiertos.

\- Joder, Rey…- Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, incapaz de hacer, decir ni pensar nada coherente, sintiendo cómo se quedaba poco a poco sin fuerzas para resistirse ni un poco más. Rey llevó la mano libre hasta la que se aferraba a ella y le impedía mover el cuello, entrelazando sus dedos y liberándose de su agarre para volver a descender. Sonrió.- Rey...- Escuchar cómo decía su nombre, como quien elevaba una plegaria, fue más que suficiente.

-Supongo que has aprendido la lección…-Le pegó un lametón de advertencia mientras él asentía, como si buscara la misericordia absoluta en ella para que le dejara correrse.- No empieces un juego que no vayas a ser capaz de terminar, también…- Lamió sus oblicuas y su camino de vuelta hasta él.- No conmigo.- Y volvió a introducirle en su boca.

Kylo se curvó totalmente mientras boqueaba pero de su garganta no salía nada más que aire entrecortado. Apretó las sábanas en un puño por inercia mientras ella le succionaba frenéticamente, queriendo que perdiera la cabeza, que enloqueciera, que gritara dejándose la voz por ella... Y los temblores le azotaron de golpe, ella pudo notarlos desde su posición. Y alzó los ojos, entrando en contacto con las corneas blancas de Kylo, ya había volteado los ojos otra vez y ella no pudo sentirse más pagada con aquello.

Otro temblor, una sacudida, un tic en el músculo del cuádriceps se hizo presente, se endureció como una piedra mientras ella seguía sin darle tregua. Y estaba tan atractivo desde esa perspectiva... Boqueando sin ser capaz de decir nada audible, totalmente fuera de sí, su piel blanca enrojecida por el calor, los tendones del cuello marcados mientras su nuez se movía violentamente...

Entonces cruzó miradas con ella y aquello pudo con él, venciéndole. Y echó lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con todas sus ganas mientras sentía el orgasmo llegarle. E intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerle la mirada todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los párpados para seguir visualizándola en su cabeza. Rey volvió a arrancarle un gemido intenso cuando empezó a embeberse de él sin dejar de masajearle, disfrutando del sabor salado y pesado que estalló en su boca. Y los temblores de Kylo fueron tan violentos que al final se convirtieron en una vibración latente y ella fue bajando el frenesí hasta llegar a masajearle lento, pausado y suave mientras le lamía queriendo limpiarle. Sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Finalmente vio el temblor en el brazo que había estado sujetando todo su peso durante la felación y, al fin, se venció como un tronco resquebrajado y Kylo cayó lentamente sobre la cama, a trompicones. Dejando su cuerpo muerto mientras ella le liberaba y se relamía. Sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas para poder mirarle, para poder ver cómo le costaba respirar y seguía temblando.

Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por la comisura antes de volver a relamerse y gateó hasta quedar a su lado, donde se tumbó, observando su perfil de nuevo. Le pasó el índice por el pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y subió en dirección a su mandíbula, recorriendo la senda que le dictaba su cicatriz. Llegó a su frente y rodó la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla contraria para atraerle con cuidado hasta ella y depositar un beso en el carrillo. Le notó sonreír levemente. Kylo tragó saliva y Rey se apoyó sobre el dorso de su mano, posicionada sobre la otra, cruzadas en el colchón mientras le miraba.

Kylo dejó caer la cabeza en su dirección y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras seguía respirando entrecortadamente. Ella sonrió al ver esa mirada, una mirada que le transmitía tanto sin decir nada en voz alta. Le vio relamerse y tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para conducir su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, apreciándola, acariciándola.

Y le vio hacer ademán de decir algo, impacientándola. Pero cada vez que le veía parpadear varias veces Rey intuía que había reseteado y quizá, quizá, se dio cuenta de que sobraban las palabras. Y atrajo su rostro hasta el de él para poder besarla con calma.

-Creo que voy a intentar levantarme para ir a la ducha…- Rey sonrió contra sus labios y volvió a besarle.

-Quédate aquí, no te me vayas a marear cuando te levantes.- Le dio otro beso.- Me ducho yo primero ¿Vale?- Él asintió mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo, descansando.

 

Cuando Rey abrió la puerta encontró a Asajj durmiendo en mitad del pasillo y sonrió de medio lado mientras se dirigía al salón con idea de recoger sus cosas para poder cambiarse en el baño tras ducharse y, sí… si tenía alguna duda respecto al pelo de Kylo se le acababa de despejar. Por todos los botes y champús que había en los estantes del baño sabía que Kylo era de los que se cuidaba el pelo al igual que cuidaba que no testaran con animales en esos productos.

Y la ducha le sentó como un reinicio total de su cuerpo y mente, que le indicaron que estaba más que agotada, cansada y descansada a la vez. Y dejó consciencia de ello cuando se sentaron en el sofá del salón una vez él se hubo duchado también. Ella se recostó en su pecho mientras Kylo le acariciaba la cabeza y veían la televisión, con Asajj hecha un ovillo a sus pies, los tres tapados con una manta gruesa y gris. Rey no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo y, nada más encontró la postura perfecta, cayó rendida y Kylo sonrió, mientras la acercaba más a él.

No podía dejar de tocarla, sinceramente no podía. Le hormigueaban los dedos si no los pasaba por su piel, pelo o incluso ropa. Y olía genial esa mezcla de olor propio debido a su perfume junto a los champuses que usaba él. Combinándose todo junto en ella y haciéndole sentir un pinchazo en el corazón que le obligaba a plantearse cosas… Desvió los ojos y se encontró la cabecita de Asajj asomada entre las mantas, observándole. Entonces movió las orejitas y Kylo le aguantó la mirada para luego suspirar.

 

-Joder Asajj… ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?

 


	19. Alteración

CAPÍTULO 19: ALTERACIÓN 

 

Rey entreabrió los ojos mientras sentía la necesidad abismal de desperezarse, intentando abarcar todo lo que el espacio le permitía… Pero entonces, el color gris, las sábanas negras y aquella pedazo estantería a los pies de la cama le indicaron que no estaba en su casa, ni mucho menos en la de Finn y Poe.

Tuvo una epifanía, el recuerdo de la resaca de hacía unas semanas se manifestó en su cabeza como una aparición espectral de la fuerza y Rey se incorporó, sentándose. Y volteó hacia su izquierda. Tragó saliva al ver un bulto enorme bajo las sábanas y condujo la mano hacia él mientras su cabeza medio adormilada empezaba a despertarse… Y en el momento en el que comprobó que aquel bulto no eran sábanas vacías, sino que estaba caliente, respiraba y se removía en sueños, toda la madrugada anterior azotó su cabeza y su conciencia, despertándola totalmente. Y le gustó verle allí. Sentirle allí, sólo reafirmaba que todo lo que pasó la madrugada anterior fue real.

Volvió a tumbarse, rodando a su izquierda y buscándole con las manos, surcando las telas mientras seguía sonriendo y procurando no despertarle. Y finalmente le tocó, llegó con los dedos a su espalda, y fue enroscándose hasta quedar abrazada a él mientras aspiraba su aroma y se ensanchaba su sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ya te has despertado?- Gruñó Kylo, medio adormilado mientras ella se dejaba espacio para que volteara, quedando boca arriba. Pasándose la mano por la cara, intentando despejarse.

-Sí… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?- Él rió nasalmente y entreabrió el ojo derecho para observarla.

-Te mueves mucho… Y roncas un poquito.- Rió, atrayéndola para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho mientras Rey se sonrojaba poco a poco. Kylo le peinó un poco los mechones rebeldes que escapaban libres al no estar sujetos como Rey acostumbraba a llevarlos.- Tranquila, dormir con Asajj y sus ronquidos me ha preparado para todos los infiernos de la galaxia.- Ella le dio un suave pellizco mientras Kylo volvía a apretarla contra él.

-Pues si tanto te molesto ya no dormiré contigo nunca más…- Habló en broma y Kylo la apretó un poco más.

-¿Crees que podrás resistirlo?-Le pinchó un poco más mientras ella hinchaba el moflete y Kylo volvía a reír.

-¿Y tú?- Se alzó un poco mientras él se recreaba mirándola. Tomó aire y se adelantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y evitando responder.

-De todas formas no han sido tus ronquidos lo que me ha despertado…- Rey bajó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en su esternón.

-¿Ah, no?- Él negó con un movimiento rápido.- ¿Y qué te ha despertado?- Kylo sacó una mano por fuera de las sábanas y golpeó las mismas varias veces. Entonces la cabecita de Asajj asomó por el lado de su cama. Luego desapareció brevemente para finalmente saltar sobre el colchón, separándoles al posicionarse entre ellos mientras se acercaba hacia Kylo.

-Esta cabrona me ha despertado rascando la puerta a las seis de la mañana, pidiendo un paseo.- Asajj rascó las telas de forma suave para que él le diera paso a meterse en la cama también, y entonces él le atrapó el hocico con la mano mientras se incorporaba, sentándose.-Te dejo pasar si me prometes que no vas a deshacer la cama cuando salgas…- Hizo un silencio donde Asajj le miraba directamente a los ojos. Kylo apoyó la frente sobre la de la bulterrier.- ¿Me lo prometes?- Y Asajj le dio un tímido lametón en la nariz y Kylo soltó a la perra, abriendo las sábanas para que se adentrara. Asajj se deslizó hasta los pies de la cama y allí rodó varias veces, moviendo las sábanas en consecuencia, hasta que encontró la posición y se tumbó. Tomó aire fuertemente y soltó un suspiro cansado. Kylo volteó hacia Rey quién sonreía, le encantaba la relación que tenían.- ¿Has dormido bien?- Rey parpadeó, saliendo de su trance.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…- Se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba la habitación.- ¿Cómo…?- Él achicó un ojo.- ¿Cuándo vinimos a la cama?- Y Kylo sonrió.

-Te he tenido que traer yo.- Ella le mantuvo la mirada.- En brazos. No iba a dejar que durmieras en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Le inquirió y Kylo soltó una risita nasal.

-¿Crees que no lo intenté?- Y ella apretó los labios, sonrojándose.- No sé cómo lo haces para dormirte tan profundamente.

-Años de práctica…- Se hizo la dura mientras también se acomodaba el pijama y se removía en su sitio, intentando encontrar una buena postura. Kylo arqueó una ceja, ella le mantuvo la mirada.- ¿Qué?

-Años de práctica y pereza acumuladas.- Ella bufó.

-¿Pereza? ¿Pereza de qué?- Se señaló a sí misma.- ¿Tú me has visto trabajar en el local, guapo? ¡De pereza nada!- Kylo alzó las manos, pidiendo tregua.

-¡Vale, vale!- Rey le mantuvo una mirada fría fingida.- Perdóname…

-Hazme el desayuno y me lo pienso…- Kylo bajó las manos lentamente mientras reía, pero Rey intentaba mantenerse seria y Kylo fue bajando la intensidad poco a poco.

-¿Vas en serio?- Ella arqueó una ceja y él desvió la mirada.- ¿Sí?

-¿Sí por qué? ¿Cocinas mal o algo?- Kylo la miró con la mandíbula levemente desencajada. Analizándola de arriba abajo.

-A ver si la que va a terminar disculpándose vas a ser tú.

 

Kylo se removió y Asajj no tardó en deshacer la cama por los pies, alzándose de golpe para salir. Kylo gruñó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y la bulterrier se sacudía antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta y voltear para mirarle, pidiéndole que le abriera.

 

-¡Asajj! ¿¡Qué es lo que te he dicho!?- La perrita bajó las orejas y se sentó.- ¡Mira!- Señaló los pies de la cama y Asajj miró en esa dirección antes de mirarle. Entonces se acercó hacia la cama mientras Rey desencajaba la mandíbula y por poco se le cae al suelo cuando vio a la perra alzarse sobre sus dos patas traseras, llegando al pie de la cama, tomando la sábana con los dientes y tirando, intentando hacer que la tela volviera a caer. Se sentó al lado donde Kylo se encontraba y le miró desde el suelo mientras éste no decía nada.

-Impresionante…- Susurró Rey, Kylo siseó para que callara y Rey apretó los labios. Asajj lloriqueó un poco, impaciente por que Kylo le dijera algo y éste negó con la cabeza antes de acariciar la de la bulterrier.

 

Él se levantó de la cama y Rey le imitó, levantándose y encaminándose hacia la cocina mientras Asajj saltaba y trotaba emocionada, mirando a Kylo quien encabezaba la marcha.

Entraron en la cocina de nuevo mientras Rey tomaba asiento y Kylo se disponía a cocinar algo, parándose de nuevo en la nevera, abriéndola y comprobando su interior. Ella se levantó y le acarició el cuello con los dedos mientras se dirigía hacia el armario donde recordaba que Kylo guardaba las tazas.

 

-No te preocupes, soy feliz con unas galletas y una taza de té.- Habló, sacando dos mientras él cerraba la nevera y volteaba hacia ella.- Soy baratita y sencilla.- Él sonrió.- Pero eso no quita que no quiero que me cocines algo.

-Si quieres puedo hacer la comida.- Habló, volteando mientras ella estudiaba la cafetera, mirándola como si aquello le hiciera comprender su funcionamiento.- El botón rojo. –Rey lo pulsó.- Aguarda un momento a que caliente el agua, las cápsulas están detrás de la máquina.- Rey volteó.

-Ya lo sé.- Él sonrió y ella volteó de nuevo, tomando una para hacerle el café. Kylo sacó, mientras, un arsenal de galletas y cereales que dispuso por la mesa. Después sirvió un bol de pienso a Asajj, quién no había dejado de observar la comida.- ¿Entonces voy a comer aquí?- Kylo volteó de nuevo.

-Bueno, lo he supuesto…- Se rascó la nuca.- Hoy no tengo que ir a la tienda, puedo pasar a dejarte en casa de Finn y Poe que me pilla de paso para ir al hospital.- Rey asintió.

-¿Y luego nos vemos en el _Mos Eisley_?- Kylo asintió y ella pulsó el botón para que saliera agua caliente mientras se colocaba una bolsa de té en su taza.- ¿Y luego vuelves al hospital?- Kylo sonrió de medio lado.

-Esta noche se quiere quedar mi madre.- Rey se mordió el labio por dentro mientras le miraba, tambaleándose un poco y él tomó aire, como si le costara hacer aquella propuesta.- ¿Vas a querer dormir aquí otra noche?- Rey no pudo contener sus comisuras.

-No lo sé…- Jugueteó mientras apartaba su taza y colocaba ahora la de Kylo, al igual que la cápsula en la máquina. Él la miraba sin parpadear, esperando una afirmación.- ¿Tú quieres que me quede?- Habló, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes…- Y Rey volteó para mirarle, sorprendida con el tono que usó. Dulce, sincero y ligero. Y él se acercó a ella poco a poco.- Quiero que te quedes si tú quieres quedarte.- Le apartó un mechón de pelo mientras ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.- ¿Quieres quedarte?- Y Rey bajó los ojos hasta sus labios para luego asentir mientras se mordía los suyos.

-Sí.- Y alzó los ojos un segundo antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Besándole. Y Kylo le correspondió al beso. Corto pero intenso. Apagó la cafetera sin separarse de ella, y tomó su taza mientras le daba otro besito en la nariz a Rey.

-Gracias por el café.- Se apartó al final, dirigiéndose a la mesa, tomando asiento. Y Rey le imitó, tomando asiento frente a él.

 

El desayuno le sentó ligerísimo pese a la aberrante ingesta de azúcar. Kylo la observaba a ras de sus cejas mientras ella le devolvía las miradas con una sonrisa más que amplia en sus comisuras. Y él dejó el brazo sobre la mesa, con la mano situada en el centro de la misma, entre ellos. Rey depositó la suya, sujetándola al borde de la madera. Y deslizó la mano sobre la superficie. Poco a poco, con cuidado, como si la mano de Kylo fuera un animalillo asustadizo. Como si tuviera dudas en si Kylo le aceptaría el contacto… Llegó hasta su mano, rozándole los dedos con los suyos. Y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir su calor al otro lado. Al sentir su tacto, su presencia… Alzó los ojos de sus manos hasta él y le encontró mirándola con una paz inmensa. Y ella sonrió en consecuencia mientras profundizaba el contacto, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Respirando pausadamente mientras él parecía estar en su misma situación. Y una de sus comisuras tembló, casi desencadenando una sonrisa de no ser porque fue ella quien se adelantó sobre la mesa, queriendo llegar a sus labios otra vez. Y Kylo le facilitó el trabajo adelantándose y ladeando la cabeza para facilitar el contacto.

 

Y el beso ligero les inundó de ideas, emociones y ganas de compartir y compartirse. Recogieron la mesa tras terminar de desayunar y Kylo tironeaba de su muñeca hasta llevarla a aquel Edén, aquel oasis en medio del caos que suponía el mundo.

Y Rey había perdido la noción del tiempo, era algo que estaba descubriendo en él. Algo que no sabía que alguien pudiera ser capaz de transmitirle. Cerró los ojos otra vez mientras recostaba de nuevo la cabeza hasta tocar con su sien la de Kylo.

Él había puesto un CD en aquel maravilloso santuario que tenía, dedicado a la música, había subido el volumen y le había pedido a Rey que se tumbara en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras él hacía lo mismo pero en dirección contraria, juntando las cabezas y volviendo a atraparse las manos entre ellos al enlazar los dedos. Rey admiró lo bien que encajaba su cabeza entre el hueco que formaba el hombro y el cuello de Kylo, ladeándola de ver en cuando para llegar a su sien con los labios y darle un beso antes de clavar la vista al techo. Dejándose llevar por la canción, cerrando los ojos y visualizando lo que cada nota, cada ácido, cada acorde y punteo querían transmitir. Al no conocer el grupo no sentía esa necesidad de cantar que solía invadirle la garganta cuando se le presentaba la ocasión. Y lo agradeció pues sintió que viajaba con la música desde las montañas heladas de Hoth hasta los desiertos acuosos de Parnassos y los mares de arena de Jakku. Del frío al calor, del éxtasis a la desolación… Del todo a la nada pero sabiendo que volvería a empezar. Esa seguridad estaba ahí y le encantaba, por primera vez.

Y no hacía falta que él preguntara si le gustaba la música, se sentía. Ella tampoco necesitaba corroborar que le gustaba, se sentía. No hizo falta decir lo bien que estaban, que la comida podía esperar, que el mundo entero podía esperar porque, sencillamente, se sentía. Ellos lo sentían de la misma forma que los antiguos jedis decían sentir la fuerza y el equilibrio a través de ella… Rey dudó un segundo en si aquello que sentía era la Fuerza, esa paz, ese equilibrio. Abrió los ojos, clavándolos al techo para descubrir que le daba igual, no le importaba y no quería etiquetar aquello que sentía porque sentía tantas cosas que era imposible encontrar un solo nombre que lo abarcara todo. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó en un suspiro lento que captó la atención de Kylo, haciéndole voltear la cabeza hasta llegar a las sienes de Rey y besarlas para luego bajar a su oído. Y fue a decir algo… Pero se tragó sus palabras mientras volvía la vista al techo, enderezando la cabeza.

No hacía falta decir nada, agregar nada ni mucho menos confirmar nada. Se sentía.

 

 

…

Finn estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras esta vez era Poe quien no podía dejar de reír con todas sus fuerzas. Rey masticó con calma su barrita de cereales mientras sonreía, viéndole asimilar todo aquello. Suspiró.

 

-Me cago en todo… -Vocalizó al fin el muchacho.- ¿Todos esos insultos? ¿Todos esos “traidor”? ¿Toda esa mierda…? ¡¿Y era culpa de Hux?!- Poe recuperó la carcajada de golpe mientras Rey asentía. Y Finn no tardó en empezar a reír.- ¡Oh! ¡Ojalá verle la cara a Hux cuando Kylo se lo cuente!

-No sé yo si se lo contará, le he recomendado no hacerlo… -Miró al infinito.- Aunque luego me ha dicho que a Hux es mejor no guardarle secretos.

-¿Entonces…? –Poe dejó de reír, algo había captado su seriedad cotilla y Rey intuía por dónde irían los tiros.- ¿Ya les ha contado a sus amigos lo vuestro?- Rey arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué “lo nuestro”? No hay un “lo nuestro”.- Hizo un aspaviento con la mano mientras Poe volvía a acercarse un poquito más con tal de incomodarla y sacar a Rey de sus casillas.

-¿Seguro?- Ella rodó los ojos y le aguantó la mirada, frunciendo más y más el cejo hasta que consiguió que Poe alzara las manos.- Vale, vale… Vais en plan “fluyendo por la vida”.-Asintió ladeando la cabeza y bajando las comisuras de forma forzada, admitiendo que no estaba mal.

-Vamos en plan…- Se quedó mirando al infinito y tomó aire.- Vamos en plan “nos gusta estar juntos”.- Poe volvió a sonreír.

-Muy, muy juntos.- Rey rodó los ojos con cansancio ante aquel intento de desesperación –que estaba teniendo efecto- por parte de Poe.

-Sí, Poe, muy, muy juntos…- Le replicó con voz infantil mientras el mencionado sonreía, contento.- Juntísimos, vaya. –Remarcó ella.

-Pero…- Habló Finn, captando su atención.- ¿Hux y Phasma saben que os habéis liado y eso?- Rey asintió con simpleza.- ¿Y qué han dicho?

-Pues… No estoy segura pero parecen contentos.- Finn asintió.- El otro día me empezaron a preguntar bobadas.- Miró a Poe.- De esas que preguntarías tú a Kylo si tuvieras cierta confianza con él.

-¿Qué clase de bobadas?- Finn ladeó la cabeza y ella alzó los ojos al techo. Luego le restó importancia con la mano.

-Bobadas. Ya sabes, “¿Tienes novio?” y varias indirectas como queriendo poner a Kylo nervioso.- Volvió a mirar a Poe, quién ponía una cara rara.- Borra esa expresión de tu cara porque harías lo mismo con Kylo si le tuvieras confianza.- Poe levantó la mano.

-Culpable, señoría.- Rey sonrió victoriosa.- ¿Hoy vuelves a dormir en su casa?- Rey se mordió el labio por dentro mientras tomaba aire, intuyendo que Poe no había terminado de hablar.- Es que… -Miró a Finn.- Hoy Finn y yo queríamos salir y…- Miró a Rey mientras el mencionado ponía los ojos en blanco.- Por saber si tengo que poner las almohadas entre el cabezal y la pared para que…

-¡Ay, Poe, sí, dormiré en su casa!- Gritó ella, zarandeando la mano. Poe se cruzó de brazos.

-No vayas de santa después de todo lo que nos has contado que le haces a Kylo…- Rey desencajó la mandíbula y Poe cerró los ojos, alzando los párpados a la vez que sus cejas.- ¿Es verdad o no?- Rey suspiró y alzo la manita.

-Culpable, señoría.

 

Regresaron a su trabajo antes de lo que hubieran deseado pero no había problema. Faltaba menos, cada vez menos para que terminara la jornada y Rey se sentía menos culpable de volver a pasar la noche en casa de Kylo, aunque ya era todo un alivio sentir que una noche más no iba a “gorronear” estancia en casa de sus amigos.

Pasó el trapo por la barra mientras dirigía la mirada al escenario, viendo cómo aparecían todos de nuevo tras su descanso. Vio a Kylo ponerse la guitarra mientras Hux tomaba el micro y empezaba a cantar aquella triste canción de los _Zabrack’s Inch Nails_ a la par que golpeaba con el dedo suavemente las cuerdas del bajo. Notas que debería estar tocando la guitarra… Pero él parecía haber sacado una partitura para bajo concretamente para ese primero punteo suave.

Que Hux cantara indicaba que Poe y Finn ya estaban en la cabina y ella desvió la mirada hacia allí, encontrándoles mirando y ajustando sonidos. Y el pelirrojo seguía cantando, pasando los ojos por el público hasta que sintió el peso de la mirada de Kylo sobre él y volteó, poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio sobre quién seguiría. Y cuando la batería se incorporó de golpe y llegó el famoso estallido, Kylo permaneció en silencio mientras Hux se dejaba la voz y Rey necesitó apoyar el codo en la barra para sujetarse la cabeza con la mano. Pasmada ante aquello. Y cuando Hux retomó la parte que correspondía al bajo fue Kylo quien tomó el relevo y el cambio de registro fue más que brutal.

Hux cantaba triste, Kylo rabioso. Hux era suave, Kylo era potente. Hux se quebraba al cantar y Kylo inspiraba aquella seguridad iracunda que te brinda la furia. Y distorsionó la guitarra al final, dándole fuerza y velocidad a la canción para engancharla con otra tras contar hacia atrás, haciendo que parte del público se removiera emocionado ante el cambio potente. Y Rey regresó a la tierra, atendiendo a los clientes mientras suspiraba y movía la cabeza al ritmo que dictaba Phasma con cada golpe de baqueta.

La música le amenizaba la jornada, verle actuar le amenizaba la jornada, sentir que esa especie de mal rollo entre la Primera Orden y sus amigos empezaba a desvanecerse le amenizaba la jornada… No necesitaría pensar en posicionarse nunca más, ya no hacía falta. No pasó por alto las constantes miradas de Hux hacia la cabina de sonido, asintiendo, prestando atención a los comentarios de Finn o Poe, pidiendo mediante gestos sutiles que subieran o bajaran algún micrófono y siempre, siempre, con un gesto de aprobación al final.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando vio que las luces se prendían a la par que Gorc y su equipo despachaba a la gente reticente a marcharse. El turno había terminado. Miró en dirección al escenario para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones esperándola, sonrientes y agotados de tocar pero con suficiente energía reservada, en especial, para dedicársela enteramente a ella. Se relamió mientras sacaba cuatro vasos de chupito y les esperaba a que bajaran como siempre del escenario a por su recompensa habitual, conduciendo los ojos por última vez hacia la cabina de sonido, donde Finn y Poe empezaban a recoger y –por el rostro de Finn- a coquetear con ansias.

 

Hux fue el primero en desplomarse sobre la silla mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Phasma le dio un par de sacudidas en la espalda y Kylo suspiró, agotado, sentándose al otro lado del pelirrojo, dejándole en el medio.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Muy cansado? –Preguntó Rey al ver que Hux estaba tan apagado aquella noche.

-Un poco, hoy la imprenta estaba a rebosar y he tenido que venir con el tiempo pegado al culo…- Alzó la vista, observando la estantería de chupitos.- ¿Eso que tienes ahí es _gralish_?- Rey volteó pero ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza antes de ver la botella.- Ponme uno.

-Que sean dos.- Habló Phasma, apoyándose en Hux, quién seguía con todo su peso depositado en ambos codos que recostaba sobre la mesa. Rey asintió y miró a Kylo.

-Tres.- Habló, alzando la mano y sacando tres dedos. Cuando miró a Rey sonrió de medio lado y alzó un cuarto dedo.- Y, por lo que intuyo, serán cuatro.

-Totalmente.- Confesó ella, destapando la botella y mirando brevemente a Hux.- ¿En qué imprenta trabajas?- El chico se pasó las manos por la cara.

-En la Aurebesh S.L.

-¡Oh! ¿La que está frente al restaurante _Kanata_?- Hux asintió con la cabeza.

-La misma ¿La conoces?- Rey también movió la cabeza.

-Solía ir a fotocopiar libros cuando no trabajaba.- Se alzó de hombros.- Precios muy baratos y calidad de en sueño.- Recitó el lema de la empresa.

-Bueno, eso de “en sueño” lo tienen desde que yo estoy allí.- Habló con una superioridad que no le había visto antes.- El mejor de mi promoción en diseño.

-De los mejores.- Le corrigieron Phasma y Kylo.

-Callad la boca, yo tengo una carrera.- Se defendió mientras Kylo le miraba con la ceja arqueada.- Y un máster.

-Ya pero ¿Gracias a quién estás viviendo el sueño de la música?- Le replicó Kylo. Hux le miró con cansancio.- ¿Eso no lo admites, eh?- Hux puso los ojos en blanco mientras se contenía, alzando el chupito.

-Por los mejores…

-Entonces no brindes.- Le reprochó Phasma con recochineo.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de picarme?! Ya me duele bastante la cabeza de por sí como para que me la tengáis que taladrar vosotros…- Y los tres se tomaron el chupito al mismo tiempo, como ya era habitual.

…

Aquel fin de semana, concretamente el domingo cuando volvió a entrar en casa de Kylo, descubrió que pasar tiempo con él le hacía mucho más llevaderas las jornadas de trabajo. Estaba ilusionada con la hora del cierre, no desesperada por cerrar turno y largarse. Estaba más que embelesada con las miradas que le dedicaba Kylo, de vez en cuando, y supondría que él estaría también encantado con las que ella le dedicaba.

Y salir de vez en cuando a tomar el aire, casualmente cuando él abandonaba el escenario para salir fuera a atender una llamada o a despejarse mientras le dejaba el escenario a Hux y Phasma, le daban la vida. Encontrarse de casualidad en el pasillo que llevaba al callejón le permitía tomarle de la muñeca y llevarle al almacén para dejarse claro que las miradas tenían consecuencias. Consecuencias que se reducían a advertencias en el almacén que vaticinaban una noche rodando entre las sábanas sin separarse.

Habían descubierto que se llevaban más que bien, flotaban en un mar de comprensión que les había costado millas y millas de desierto en encontrar. No habían olvidado las tormentas de arena que les habían azotado durante la expedición, casi intentando tumbarles y enterrarles en una duna. Se habían encontrado, cesando la tormenta con ello.

Aquel domingo, una vez cerrado el turno y tras haber dejado a Hux y Phasma en sus respectivas casas, hicieron una parada exprés en una hamburguesería, pasando por el _auto- service_ para recoger la cena.

Llegaron a casa del cantante tras haber estado todo el camino robándose y picoteando patatas del menú del otro entre risas. Haciéndose la puñeta de una forma que no molestaba, de una forma que parecía que les acercaba más y más. Rey no se dejaba pisotear y tenía ingenio a la hora de devolver las pullas mientras Kylo resultaba ser un hábil y feroz adversario que, a medida que iba tomando confianza, se soltaba más a la hora de devolverle un golpe.

Y la cena no fue para menos, sentándose en la cocina mientras habrían los paquetes que protegían el menú.

 

-Le has quitado casi todos los ingredientes a tu hamburguesa.- Le replicó Rey mientras miraba el menú de Klyo, quien volvía a revisar que no llevara nada de lo que había pedido que le quitaran.- A la otra pídete un menú infantil de esos que sólo llevan carne.

-¿Y quedarme con hambre? Olvídate.- Rió mientras hurgaba en la hamburguesa, quitando un trocito de pepinillo.- Joder… Siempre tienen que dejarse algo.

-¿Tú has probado a comerte una hamburguesa entera? ¿Con todo?- Habló Rey, tomando la suya con ambas manos. Mirando intermitentemente a la hamburguesa y a él, quién había alzado los ojos ante el comentario.

-Sí, y me dio mucho asco.- Rey rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- Kylo volvió a hurgar en su hamburguesa.

-Hace mucho tiempo.- Rey extendió los brazos, pasándole la hamburguesa.- No pienso…- Ella le cortó.

-Dale un bocado, venga.

-No.

-Sí.- Kylo alzó los ojos, respirando con cansancio.

-¿Y no te van a dar asco mis babas?- Rey estalló a carcajada.

-¿De verdad, después de todo, crees que me dan asco tus babas? Joder, Kylo…- Él rió ante el comentario y bajó los ojos hacia la hamburguesa, punteando a la vez la mesa con los dedos. Pensándoselo.

-¿Qué lleva?- Rey sonrió internamente.

-Carne, tomate, bacon, lechuga, queso, pepinillos, cebolla caramelizada  y creo que mayonesa… -Kylo arrugó la nariz mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Por separado dan asco pero todo junto sabe muy bien.

-Lo dudo.

-Venga, pruébala.- Kylo miró la hamburguesa una última vez… Y Finalmente apartó aquello con la mano mientras regresaba a la suya.

-No, gracias, no tengo ganas de estar toda la noche con arcadas.- Y dio un bocado a la suya mientras Rey rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Básico.

-Becaria.

Cruzaron miradas serias antes de sonreír y seguir con la comida y Asajj pedía un pedazo que no iba a recibir por parte de ninguno. Y regresó hacia sus boles de pienso y agua, asimilando que no iba a recibir nada aquella noche tampoco.

Y Rey le mantuvo la mirada mientras notaba la pierna de Kylo rozar la suya por debajo de la mesa. Le sonrió con los ojos mientras adelantaba la suya, facilitándole el contacto y rozándole al mismo tiempo mientras él daba otro bocado. Parecía que no solo estaban hambrientos de comida y aquello supondría que, quien primero terminara, sería el primero en empezar a desesperar al otro. Era lo bueno de no haber sacado platos o cubiertos, todo era desechable, fácil de recoger agilizando la rapidez de los acontecimientos. Y Kylo fue el primero, quien terminaba de tragar  mientras le mantenía el contacto a Rey, quién desvió los ojos, masticando con apuro. Deseosa por terminar para poder empezar con aquello que ya llevaba esperando desde que entró en el _Mos Eisley_.

Kylo arrastró la silla, presidiando la mesa para poder estar colindante a ella y no en frente. No le apartaba la mirada mientras Rey masticaba a toda prisa, con los ojos bajos y aguantando una sonrisa. Él apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano mientras que la otra la deslizaba por su pierna, llegando hasta los muslos de la chica, que dio un respingo ante el contacto. Provocándole alzar la mirada hacia él mientras tragaba y Kylo sonrió ante su desesperación poco disimulada.

 

-Cuidado, no te me vayas a atragantar...- Pero apenas terminó la frase y Rey se metió lo que quedaba de hamburguesa en la boca, sacándole una sonrisa y apretándole un poco más la pierna en consecuencia. Ella se puso la mano en la boca, intentando no escupir al hablar con los carrillos llenos.

-Más quisieras...- Kylo ensanchó su sonrisa mientras subía un poco más arriba de su muslo y Rey contenía el aire, masticando a toda prisa.

-Exacto, más quisiera...- Y se acercó a ella una vez la vio tragar, atrayéndola hasta él sujetándola por la nuca con la mano que acababa de liberar mientras la otra llegaba a su centro por encima de la ropa.

Rey abrió un poco más las piernas para facilitarle el paso mientras respondía al beso, colando la lengua y sintiendo cómo él cambiaba el ritmo al nuevo que ella estaba dictando y ejerció presión en su entrepierna, haciendo que Rey cortara el beso para tomar aire. Haciéndole sonreír contra sus labios antes de volver a atraparlos en un contacto, más feroz que el anterior, al que Rey respondió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y ganando la altura necesaria para hacerle alzar la cabeza hacia ella. Y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio, tirando suavemente de él. Viéndole abrir los ojos y enfrentar su mirada, esa mirada que había empezado a decírselo todo.

Besó sus labios en un beso corto, y luego otro, y otro. Y sacó la lengua para lamerlos hasta que tuvo su boca entreabierta, humedeciendo el beso hasta volverlo salvaje, necesitado. Exigente. Besarle se había convertido en un vicio del que no quería curarse nunca. Le volvía loca con solo saberle cerca, y cuando lo tenía tan cerca, era incapaz de contenerse, como si llevara toda la vida esperando, y se aferró a su cuello cuando Kylo movió la mano sobre su centro, suspirando contra sus labios antes de besarle el mentón y bajar por la línea de su mandíbula.

Tironeó suavemente de sus mechones negros para alzarle la cabeza y que le dejara seguir explorando con su boca, hasta besar su nuez. No se quejó pero sí que movió sus dedos sobre su ropa haciéndole contener un gemido muy, muy cerca de su oído, impacientándoles a ambos.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de vivir en la periferia?- Rey arrugó el ceño ante aquella pregunta que no conseguía relacionar con la situación. Kylo retrocedió un poco el cuello para quedar frente a frente con ella, mirándola mientras Rey se relamía esperando una respuesta. Y Kylo se acercó a su oído, como si aquello fuera un secreto. Rey sentía su respiración cerca del oído, acariciándola y haciéndole cosquillas...- Que puedes gritar todo lo fuerte que quieras...- Y volvió a ejercer presión con la mano mientras sonreía victorioso al notar cómo ella tragar aire por la boca en respuesta al roce.- Porque no nos va a escuchar nadie...- Volteó hacia su cuello, atrapando la carne del mismo con los dientes y tironeando de forma suave.- Y quiero escucharte.- Le dio un beso en el final de la mandíbula mientras Rey volvía a tragar aire al sentir su mano ejercer presión nuevamente. Torturándola.

-Yo también... Quiero escucharte.- Y movió las caderas como si le fuera a encontrar pero Kylo estaba en una posición que mantenía a Rey lejos de su contacto en aquella parte a la que deseaba llegar. Volvió a insistir pero no hubo manera de rozarle y Kylo sonrió sobre su cuello. Sonrisa que Rey pudo notar perfectamente y le hubiera replicado pero entonces Kylo se recolocó, dejándole paso. Haciendo que Rey se encontrara con su dureza bajo los vaqueros. El contacto directo les hizo dar un respingo a ambos y entonces Rey no perdió más el tiempo y volvió a mover las caderas arrancándole un leve gemido que no esperaba para nada. Y le erizó la piel la gravedad de su voz, la ronquez de la misma y lo suave que se escuchó a pesar de todo. Volvió a mover la cadera y él se acercó más a su oído, gimiendo con un poco más de fuerza y consiguiendo que ella se mordiera el labio, encantada con aquello. Sentía que le ardía el pecho y que con cada gemido se humedecía más, por y para él, para arrancarle todos los gemidos que tuviera escondidos solo para ella.

Le cogió de la cara y le besó, presionándose aún más contra él hasta que su pecho rozó el suyo, suspirando entre sus labios con cada caricia. Sintió las manos de Kylo recorrer su cuerpo, llegar a sus caderas y apretar su carne, asumiendo el siguiente roce entre sus cuerpos antes de sentir la plenitud de sus palmas sobre sus nalgas, sostenerla un instante y volver chocar sus caderas, simulando una embestida que les hizo cortar el beso a ambos y gemir contra los labios del otro. Mirándose justo en ese momento, con la respiración, el corazón y la sangre acelerada. Rey sonrió y ondeó su cuerpo buscándole sin ser consciente de la mano de Kylo arrastrándose por toda su espalda, sosteniéndola en ese baile, hasta que llegó a su cuello. Cogió su pelo envolviéndolo en un puño y tiró suavemente, exponiendo el cuello de Rey para su suplicio, haciéndole elevar un gemido al aire.

Y mientras ella seguía moviéndose sobre él, sintió sus labios, su lengua y su aliento como si le ardiera la piel de pura sensibilidad. Y, como si lo hubiera adivinado, Kylo devolvió las manos a su culo y se puso en pie, alzándola en vilo sobre sus caderas, sintiéndose el triple. Rey abrazó su cintura con los muslos y se aferró a su cuello, dejándose llevar y viendo el momento perfecto para torturarle un poquito, con consecuencias seguras, mientras él intentaba llevarles a su habitación.

Sonrió contra su cuello y le pegó un buen mordisco que le hizo sisear e hincar los dedos en su carne. Luego lo besó con suavidad para después pasar la lengua por él, aliviando el daño que le hubiera ocasionado. Sin embargo, su lengua no paró hasta terminar el recorrido en el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió aún más cuando sintió que le atravesaba un escalofrío justo cuando él cerraba la puerta de la habitación con una patada.

-Joder, Rey...- Susurró sobre su piel, siendo más que consciente de sus propias reacciones a la par que las de ella.

Kylo avanzó por la habitación hasta dejarla caer de espaldas en la cama con él encima, atacando su cuello sin piedad mientras colaba la mano en sus pantalones para sorpresa de la chica, pues aquello no lo esperaba para nada, y Rey arqueó la espalda con violencia al sentirle insistir en su entrepierna. Un gemido se atascó en su garganta y tragó saliva, intentando suavizarla para que el siguiente pasara por ella con mayor facilidad, dándole a Kylo lo que buscaba. Escuchar todo lo que él provocaba en ella.

Él volvió a insistir mientras descendía por su cuello y Rey no tardó en despojarse de su camiseta a tirones sin que él perdiera detalle de nada, relamiéndose ante la deliciosa visión que le resultaba ella entera, y bajó la mano que tenía enroscada en su pelo, pasándola entre ella y el colchón hasta llegar al punto clave del sujetador mientras no paraba de estimularla. Y no iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta que escuchara lo que quería. La liberó del sostén y se lanzó a sus pechos mientras ella le aprisionaba varios mechones entre sus dedos, tironeando ante aquel salvaje contacto con el que estaba más que contenta y humedecida de recibir. Se abrió un poco más de piernas, intentando que Kylo encajara mejor en el hueco entre ellas pero sólo facilitó la entrada de uno de sus dedos, arrancándole -ahora sí- un gemido sonoro que hizo sonreír al chico contra su piel.  Le vio tomar aire sonoramente mientras pinzaba el pezón con los dientes, causándole un siseo a la par que bajaba la mirada hacia él, encontrándole con los ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba con ella. Con la lengua surcó un camino desde el centro de su pecho hasta el vientre, mordiéndole suavemente la carne. Ella se relamió... No, esta vez no iba a dejarle empezar, estaba tan excitada que veía que terminaría con el primer lengüetazo.  Así que tironeó de su cabeza haciendo uso de los mechones que todavía tenía aprisionados, separándole de ella. Y, por la mirada que le dedicó Kylo éste no parecía muy contento con la decisión pero Rey no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada. Le atrapó los labios, haciendo que él reculara, quedando sentado al borde de la cama con ella entre sus piernas. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, tironeando de su camiseta y descendiendo hasta el pantalón.

Si era capaz de quitarle los tapones a las botellas en un segundo, soltar el botón de sus pantalones fue como si nunca hubiera existido. Kylo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo cuando sintió la mano de Rey sostenerle un puño, sacándole de sus pantalones. Al abrir los ojos, ella sonreía victoriosa, estudiando cada gesto sutil de su cara, a dos centímetros de sus labios, como si quisiera besar el siguiente gemido. Kylo le devolvió la sonrisa contra su boca, satisfecho con aquel duelo de excitación y deseo, hasta que movió su mano, recorriéndole de arriba a abajo, haciéndole esconder la cara en el hueco de hombro. Rey le pasó la mano por el cuello, hasta enredar sus dedos en su pelo, y volvió a tirar suavemente de él para hacerle alzar la cabeza. Quería sentirle, quería escucharle, quería olerle y saborearle. Poder verle no iba a ser negociable. Y él enfrentó su mirada cuando ella volvió a mover su mano sobre él, arrancándole un gemido que Rey atesoraría.

Y sin embargo, cometió el error de rozarse contra él y eso pareció reiniciarle las ideas, porque tan pronto estaba sobre él, con todo el control de la situación, como tan pronto volvía a estar de vuelta con la espalda contra el colchón y Kylo sobre ella, quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa. Sonrió encantada pues cada provocación tenía siempre una consecuencia que le emocionaba descubrir, la aceleraba y la mantenía en vilo, suspendida sobre la siguiente caricia.

-No sabes estarte quieta ¿Eh?- Susurró contra su cuello mientras Rey volvía a empuñarle y sintiendo en consecuencia un leve gruñido por su parte.

-Parece que no…- Arqueó la espalda al sentirle de nuevo en sus pantalones, tironeando de ellos hasta dejarla en ropa interior debajo de él.- Y veo que tú tampoco.

 

Kylo se apartó de ella mientras hacía lo mismo que Rey había hecho antes, observarle reaccionar. Le enloquecía cada vez que Rey ponía los ojos en blanco ante sus atenciones y no tardó en aprovechar una puesta en blanco para bajar hasta su vientre, apartar la tela que le apartaba del centro de la chica y recorrerla con un lametón suave y pausado que le puso la espalda en una cuerva perfecta a Rey. Boqueó varias veces en reacción al estímulo y apretó las sábanas en un puño. Kylo volvió a recorrerla y allí se le fue un sonoro gemido, que salió de su garganta sin apenas problemas, elevándose en el aire y retumbando entre las paredes. Luego otro, otro más... Joder. Bajó los ojos hasta él, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con el antebrazo, doblegándose un poco. Aquello le dificultó el acceso a Kylo, quien no dudó en conducir una mano hasta el centro de su pecho y hacer fuerza hasta tumbarla de nuevo. Sustituyó la boca con su mano mientras se alzaba un poco.

 

-Como no te estés quieta, pararé.- Ella tomó aire a regañadientes mientras le miraba desde abajo, con rabia.

-Como pares te juro que te lo haré pasar más que mal…- Kylo arqueó una ceja mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, provocándole un gruñido que le supo a gloria. Siseó ante otro movimiento y apretó los dientes.- Cabrón.

-Becaria.- Y volvió a descender, tomando a Rey por los muslos mientras la acercaba hasta su altura, elevándola un poco del colchón y descubriéndole una postura que le hacía sentir cada lengüetazo e incluso respiración con una intensidad más que brutal.

Allá se le iban los ojos otra vez, poniéndolos en blanco mientras ahogaba un gemido en el fondo de su garganta. Uno que se le iba a salir de tono... Y Kylo fue consciente de cómo reaccionaba ¡Por la fuerza! Si hasta sentía el temblor de sus piernas sobre sus hombros, vibrando con intensidad ante cada estímulo, cosa que no le hizo amedrentarse en sus atenciones. Todo lo contrario; Recorrió su centro con la lengua, besándola, torturándola y saboreándola hasta que sintió que se emborracharía con ella. Elevó la mirada y el no poder ver su cara le hizo adivinar la curvatura de su cuello, con las sábanas arrugadas entre sus puños, como si eso fuera a salvarla, y sus rodillas temblorosas. Presionó la lengua contra ella al tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo en ella y el gemido fue inmediato, más agudo que los anteriores, más exigente. La sentía empapada contra él, apretada y voraz, salvaje y en absoluto contenida. Le dio un lametón, moviendo los dedos dentro de ella, como la más humilde réplica de sí mismo, y su lengua siguió el recorrido hasta besarle las caderas mientras ella se quejaba.

\- No, no, no, no…- Replicaba tan rápido que le hizo sonreír mientras ascendía sobre su vientre y sus costillas, sin dejar de torturarla... Pero no como ella quería.

-¿"No, no", qué?- Empezó a provocarla con parsimonia, pasando la lengua por la base de su pecho mientras ella se removía, buscando el contacto con su mano.- ¿”No” qué?- Ella le miró a los ojos, con las pupilas cargaditas de ira... La que sólo mostraba con él y que le hizo sonreír- No he parado…- Y ella abrió la boca para contestarle al momento en el que Kylo posó el pulgar justo, justo en el punto más sensible, haciendo que lo que fuera a decir se volatilizara y se convirtiera en un gemido que, si no fuera por los años que llevaba cerca de los altavoces, le hubiera hecho temblar los oídos.

Kylo cerró los ojos, percibiéndola con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, y se mordió el labio para contenerse. Respiró profundamente antes de enfrentar su mirada y sonrió pagadísimo con otro gemido que se le iba a la chica mientras la rabia crecía en sus ojos verdosos. Y sabía de sobra que aquella se la iba a devolver con creces, la venganza sería terrible y aquello sólo le hizo relamerse de anticipación, saboreándola en sus labios y deseando volver a probarla. Pero ella se alzó buscando sus labios y Kylo se adelantó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo sin ser consciente de la trampa en la que estaba precipitándose. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para tumbarle en la cama, quedando encima  y, para su desgracia, sacándole de su interior. Cortando de cuajo las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, sintiendo su falta desde el primer momento que le separó de ella pero sonrió antes de alzar los ojos hacia Kylo y se mordió el labio ante la visión que tenía de él, succionando los dedos para saborearla mientras le aguantaba la mirada. Donde antes había visto esa fuerza y socarronería pedante ahora veía una mirada pidiendo una piedad que él mismo sabía que no iba a recibir. Sonrojado, con la boca entre abierta y la respiración entrecortada. Rey necesitó parpadear varias veces antes de regresar a la tierra y bajar la mirada. De un tirón le jaló por completo los pantalones y no tardó en arrodillarse entre sus piernas, volviendo a sostenerle en un puño mientras se vencía hacia delante, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, analizando todas sus reacciones. Kylo desvió lo ojos y Rey comenzó a masajearle, pensando que los gemidos tardarían más en llegar que su puesta en blanco de ojos... Pero le sorprendió que le viniera todo junto. Kylo boqueaba, atragantado con su propia respiración y las ganas de gemir que contenía a duras penas. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Quiero oírte...- Y él le miró con una rabia fingida que sólo provocó que Rey apretara un poco más el agarre. Kylo cerró los ojos, percibiéndola con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, y se mordió el labio para contenerse. Respiró profundamente antes de enfrentar su mirada.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte más que...- Se vio interrumpido por su propio gemido gutural aumentó la presión de su mano en pleno recorrido de su longitud, provocando que arqueara el cuello. Rey lamió desde su clavícula hasta la línea de su mandíbula, encantada con la fuerza de sus músculos, fascinada con la forma en la que se daba a ella sin restricciones.

-Perdona, cariño, creo que no te he oído bien…- Le dio un mordisquito en el mentón para que volviera a mirarla y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír.- Me ha parecido que decías algo...- Y Kylo trató de corresponder a su sonrisa pero se le quedó atascada en un jadeo. Enfrentó su mirada y, mientras ella se la mantenía como si le estuviera retando a apartarla primero, la buscó con la mano, incapaz de dejar que aquello quedara impune.

Al rozar su muslo con los nudillos, Rey se pispó y volvió a apretarle, haciéndole aferrarse a las carnes de sus caderas con fuerza, siseando, al tiempo que ella negaba con la cabeza. Y aquella mirada feroz le indicó que su atrevimiento había traído severas consecuencias. Cogió aire, hinchando el pecho, intentando contener la respiración acelerada mientras la veía descender por su cuerpo, sin soltarle, besando y lamiendo los surcos de sus abdominales, que se contraían a su paso. Rey alzó la mirada hacia él y vio que no se perdía un solo gesto. Le guiñó un ojo antes de pasar la lengua por toda su envergadura y ese fue el momento en el que los ojos de Kylo perdieron todo el foco.

Antes de que los ojos de Rey se cerraran le vio cerrar el puño, apretando las sábanas en reacción a todo lo que ella le causaba. E inconscientemente alzó los ojos una vez más antes de recorrerle entero con la lengua, preparándole para la llegada del momento de abarcarle. Y una vez le aprisionó con sus labios vio la tripa de Kylo contraerse al tomar aire, luego se curvó su columna y un sonido gutural que poco a poco se transformó en un sonoro gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta hasta llegar a los oídos de la chica, quien no podía evitar sonreír.

Le succionó mientras le estimulaba con la mano y con la lengua, enloqueciéndole. Sólo tenía que alzar los ojos de vez en cuando para ver que Kylo los ponía en blanco mientras boqueaba totalmente fuera de sí... Y quizá fue porque se le nubló la vista, porque perdió el norte y porque ya no era consciente de sus actos, pero llevó una mano a la nuca de la chica mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ejerció una leve presión, intentando que el contacto fuera más profundo, que le tragara un poco más.

 Rey al principio no supo cómo reaccionar y se dejó hacer, comprobando dónde estaba su límite y, para su sorpresa, llegó antes de lo requerido y no pudo evitar toser mientras él apartaba la mano rápidamente, enderezándose de golpe y asustado de ver que quizá había incomodado a Rey, quién le liberó sin dejar de darle atenciones con la mano. Cruzaron miradas y Kylo se mordió el labio.

-Lo... Lo siento.- Susurró realmente arrepentido. Y Rey aguantó una sonrisa pícara que le delatara, así que profundizó el estímulo con la mano hasta verle boquear.

-¿Cuánto?- Él achicó un ojo y Rey aceleró el contacto mientras volvía a verle deshacerse.- ¿Cuánto lo sientes?- Él tragó saliva.

\- Mucho…- Boqueó aguantando un jadeo.- Lo siento mucho.- Rey cambio la mano mientras llevaba la otra hacia la mesita de noche donde le había visto sacar anteriormente los preservativos.

-¿Ah, sí?- Él asintió con la cabeza, tragando y esforzándose por no poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí... Joder.- Boqueó, siendo consciente de que con suerte era capaz de articular una palabra sin quebrarse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a Rey atacándole los labios mientras no le daba tregua.

La mano de Rey fluía con suavidad entre sus caricias firmes y su saliva y Kylo se encontró gimiendo aún cuando estos pasaban de su garganta a la de ella, con una vibración que le hizo ronronear de gusto contra sus labios. Capturó su labio entre los dientes y le besó el mentón cuando consiguió alcanzar el preservativo, separándose de sus labios para abrirlo y enfundarle con agilidad. Fue el segundo de tregua que necesitó Kylo para escaquearse de su posición y situarse tras ella. Posó una mano sobre sus caderas y la otra recorrió su cuerpo, ascendiendo hasta su cuello, abarcándolo, sin apretar, tan sólo sosteniéndola. Se inclinó hacia ella, besando la línea de su mandíbula hasta girar su cara hacia él y atrapar sus labios en un beso voraz que sabía a disparo de salida.

-Quizás no lo sentías tanto...- Se aventuró a susurrar para no delatar el temblor de su voz, sintiendo la anticipación chisporrotear entre ellos como energía sobrecargada. Kylo raspó sus dientes contra su piel y la obligó a echar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Oh, lo sentía muchísimo, Rey.- Y la mano en su cadera se arrastró hasta su centro, sin llegar a rozarla siquiera, cargando su piel de electricidad estática, en suspensión.- Pero es que ahora no me estoy disculpando.- Y la obligó a inclinarse sobre el colchón hasta que Rey apoyó los antebrazos en él. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza y mirarle tanto como su cuello me permitía. Y le vio admirando la curva de su espalda, pasando la mano que antes estaba en su cuello por ella, sin que la otra se apartara de ella.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?- Kylo alzó la mirada hacia ella y Rey supo traducirlo aunque no lo dijera, sintiendo cómo se le quedaba el aire atascado en el pecho justo antes de que sus dedos volvieran acariciarla, al tiempo que le sentía presionando contra su entrada.

Le mantuvo la mirada aún a sabiendas de que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo. Y cerró los ojos mientras enderezaba la cabeza una vez le sintió adentrarse, resbalando por la sobre-lubricación que se había generado en ella. Kylo boqueó, pues pese a estar resbaladiza le apretaba casi tanto como hacían sus manos cuando le tocaba. Encajaban mejor de lo que habían encajado nunca antes con nadie más; las reacciones que tenían, los juegos de pullitas y las constantes insinuaciones les tenían acunados en aquello que estaban viviendo. Rey gemía sin vergüenza, como si se hubiera tomado muy en serio aquello sobre la escasez vecinal y lo poco que podrían escucharles. Y él no se quedó atrás. Acompañándola gimiendo, viendo cómo sus voces se entrelazaban al igual que ellos estaban haciendo, le electrocutaba la cabeza, provocándole una serie de emociones sensoriales abrumadoras.

Se venció sobre ella mientras no dejaba de estimularla y Rey se accionaba contra él, acompasando los movimientos y entrando en una sincronía divina que llevaba la firma de ambos.

Rey dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás, apoyándolo en el hombro de Kylo y éste volvió a llevar la mano libre hasta su garganta, abarcándola, recorriéndola, grabando su forma a fuego mientras la acariciaba hasta apoyar los dedos en su barbilla... Y Rey atrapó dos de ellos con los labios, haciendo que Kylo diera un respingo al no esperarlo. Los succionó a conciencia, humedeciéndolos y acariciándolos con la lengua y los labios mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de todo aquello. Aprovechó aquel gesto para cambiar la mano de su centro, estimulándola y aprovechando lo resbaladiza que estaba sumándole a ello la salivación de ella en su mano para que el contacto fuera más suave pero intenso, contrastando con la situación en la que estaban. Tan salvaje, tan descontrolada, tan ruidosa y mágica que les costaría muchos, muchísimos años en olvidar... Si es que acaso podían hacerlo.

 

Rey dejó que sus manos resbalaran poco a poco sobre el colchón dejando que la mitad superior de su cuerpo quedara absolutamente recostada, exponiéndose aun más, dejándose, dándose, alzando el culo hacia él sintiéndole más, más dentro más profundo, arrancándoles un gemido a ambos. Apoyó la cara sobre las sábanas, atreviéndose a mirarle de nuevo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, tan sólo un instante, Rey elevó las manos, apartándose el pelo hasta dejarlo caer a un lado y Kylo se dejó caer sobre ella, besando su nuca, lamiendo el pulso de su cuello, suspirando contra su oído, mientras no dejaba de acariciarla, torturarla, jugando con sus límites y su cordura. Llevó una mano hasta él, enredando los dedos entre su pelo, manteniéndole ahí con ella, alternando cada susurro de su nombre y sus gemidos rotos entre jadeos. Cada embestida acompasada con el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que sintió los primeros temblores de su cuerpo vaticinando tal clímax, tal gozo desbocado, que la única manera de volver sería cayendo desde las mismísimas nubes. La anticipación de Rey hacia que las contracciones del placer les asolaran a ambos y sin embargo aquel ascenso parecía no tener fin.

Kylo le mordió el hombro cuando sintió cómo toda ella se apretaba a su alrededor y le dejaba al borde del precipicio, embistiendo sus caderas con la fuerza con la que ella se movía contra él. Kylo siguió embistiendo mientras ella alzaba el trasero un poco más, exponiéndose un poco más mientras sentía la mano de él llevarla hasta el descontrol máximo, donde la cordura no existía, donde todo se quedaba en blanco al igual que sus ojos y sólo su propio gemido enredado con el de él la mantenían en contacto con la realidad. Y allá se le escapaba, gruñendo primero mientras se contraía y él parecía recibir los espasmos y correrse con ellos a la par que ella. Gimiendo mientras Rey le mantenía la mirada intentando no poner los ojos en blanco o que se le cerraran... Pero cuando aquel orgasmo alcanzó su punto máximo no pudo evitarlo y los cerró, rotándolos por dentro de los párpados mientras seguía moviéndose de forma frenética y le escuchaba gemir a sus espaldas, temblar, respirar de forma acelerada y entrecortada, gruñir y finalmente gemir en un tono tembloroso que le llenó el pecho de ternura al verle deshacerse de aquella forma en sus espaldas.

Y sintió un poco el peso de Kylo caer sobre ella y, en consecuencia, Rey se precipitó sobre el colchón mientras Kylo salía de ella y se tumbaba boca arriba con la respiración entre cortada, soplando y sonriendo. Feliz. Ella gateó con sus últimas fuerzas hasta su lado, totalmente derrotada. Y sonreía casi tanto como él.

 

Kylo atrajo a Rey hasta él, dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola para que no se fuera de su lado. Y Rey sonreía, embelesada por los gestos que él tenía con ella, tan tiernos, tan cercanos y tan sinceros. Sabía que comparar relaciones no era correcto, cada persona era un mundo y cada relación distinta; sería como valorar dos grupos de música que tocan en disciplinas diferentes. No sería justo… Pero no podía evitar pensar que Maul jamás se paró a acariciarla después de relacionarse. No se detenía a mirarla con ese detalle, con ese afán por memorizarla y retenerla a su lado. Maul la besaba de forma frenética antes de levantarse de la cama para vestirse y fumarse un cigarrillo mientras Rey se dirigía al baño. Con Kylo eran caricias, besos y asimilaciones, intentando creerse el momento que estaba viviendo. Y volvió a besarle antes de susurrar sobre ellos que iba a ducharse y que le esperara despierta. Ella asintió y le devolvió el beso antes de que él se levantara.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, esperando a que Kylo terminara de ducharse para entrar ella a asearse también. Suspiró, enroscándose en las sábanas mientras dejaba caer la mano hasta tocar el suelo. Y allí estaba el hociquito de Asajj, que se había colado en el cuarto cuando Kylo abrió la puerta para salir al baño.

Sonrió y acarició a la bulterrier, quien se tumbó en el suelo, dejándose hacer mientras suspiraba contenta. Rey también lo estaba al ver que la perra había asimilado su presencia con tanto cariño, reaccionando tan bien a ella pese a su primer encuentro, donde parecía que la rechazaba… Aunque lo que realmente hizo fue defender su lugar de una extraña.

Cerró los ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza sobre la cama, apoyándola en el colchón observando hacia la puerta con los párpados caídos y al abrirlos encontró a Kylo, recostado en el marco, con los pantalones de pijama puestos mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, observándolas. Asajj levantó la cabeza, obviando las atenciones de Rey, dirigiéndose hacia su amo, alzándose y apoyándose sobre su pierna. Captando la atención de una de sus manos que se dirigió a su cabeza, acariciándola.

 

-Ya puedes ducharte.- Le indicó él con una sonrisa mientras Rey se ponía en pie y pasaba a su lado, sintiendo que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Rey fue tan rápida duchándose como siempre, con prisas por llegar a su lado otra vez y le encontró tumbado en la cama, esperándola mientras Asajj estaba en su cojín. Rey miró a la bulterrier y luego a Kylo, quién largó un suspiro.

-Paso de que vuelva a despertarme porque quiera entrar.- Rey sonrió.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- Gateó sobre la cama hasta su lado, apoyándose en su pecho mientras se tapaban con las sábanas.- De hecho la primera vez me extrañó que no durmiera con nosotros…- Kylo pasó la mano por el pelo de la chica, todavía húmedo mientras recostaba la barbilla en su coronilla.- Intuí que dormíais en la misma habitación.

-Intuías bien…- Le dio otro beso en la cabeza mientras se escurría junto a ella para quedar tumbados, atrayéndola mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

Apagaron la luz, dispuestos a dormir con una sonrisa. Tranquilos. Le encantaba acunarse contra él y sintiendo una leve ansiedad ante la idea de cómo le resultarían las noches en soledad, cuando le tocara volver a su apartamento. La soledad de su casa, que ya le agobiaba incluso antes de conocerle. Respiró mientras se acurrucaba mejor contra él, impregnándose de su aroma. Ya se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento… Ahora sólo quería memorizar ese, el ahora.

El duermevela previo a caer dormidos totalmente empezaba a acariciarles suavemente, a punto de caer y hundirse en las arenas del sueño. Pero una fuerte vibración en la mesilla de noche provocó un respingo en Kylo que la despertó en consecuencia. Él se aferró a Rey mientras remoloneaba con pereza.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Me lo estoy pensando…- Jugueteó antes de separarse de ella, volteando sobre la cama y extendiendo el brazo hasta tocar el teléfono depositado en la mesita. Lo volteó hasta que la pantalla iluminada le dio de lleno y al ver el nombre de la persona que le estaba llamando le causó un escalofrío.

Rey no le notaba reaccionar, y empezó a sentirse preocupada. Muy preocupada porque Kylo no reaccionaba y el teléfono seguía vibrando en su mano. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Y entonces le escuchó tragar saliva antes de responder con un tono levemente preocupado, alterando sin ser consciente a Rey cuando articuló un “¿Qué pasa, mamá?”… Y luego se desató el caos en ella cuando escuchó un quebradizo y lloroso “Tu padre no está bien” al otro lado del teléfono seguido de la repentina incorporación de Kylo, levantándose de golpe. Y ella se sentó en la cama, observándole mientras se reiniciaba.

-Mama, tranquilízate…- Habló, diciendo aquello como si pretendiera tranquilizarse más a sí mismo que a su madre. Y levantándose de la cama a trompicones apresurados siguió intentando calmarse y calmarla, haciendo tiempo, manteniendo el contacto al otro lado como si con eso consiguiera una especie de salvación encubierta, vistiéndose tan rápido como el uso de una sola mano se lo permitía.

Y Rey se aceleró de golpe, despertándose a medias ante el sobresalto sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cómo actuar o incluso qué decir… Así que no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para vestirse también, imitándole. Intentando no estorbar y ser de ayuda, pasándole de vez en cuando una prenda para agilizarle el momento y que no se sintiera tan saturado como le veía.

Rey no podía permitirse colapsar. Volvió a alzar la vista mientras le veía calzarse unas zapatillas sin prestar mucha atención… Definitivamente no podía asustarse, ella no. Kylo no la necesitaba saturada, ya suficiente con que lo estuviera él. En cambio sí podía permitirse estar alerta e intuir. Sobre todo intuir… Y no era nada bueno lo que su sexto sentido le indicaba acerca de la situación.

-Voy, mamá ¿Me oyes? Voy hacia allí ya, tranquila. No será nada, mamá ¡Voy hacia allá!

Y Rey no preguntó, la confirmación era silenciosa. Algo andaba mal con Han. Kylo lo decía sin hablar, le veía bloqueado, asustado y conteniendo el pánico, los nervios y el temblor de sus manos lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba pensar. Y ella pensó por él, terminando de vestirse y acercándose para tocarle el hombro. Entonces viró rápidamente hacia Rey para decir algo pero ella se adelantó.

-Te acompaño.- Sentenció firme.- Te acompaño.- Insistió, indicándole que podía contar con ella. Y Kylo asintió varias veces mientras tomaba aire de forma entrecortada y lo soltaba a toda prisa.

Iba a acompañarle y a estar con él pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…


	20. Óbito

****CAPÍTULO 20: ÓBITO

 

Nada en el mundo le había preparado para eso. Absolutamente nada. Sentía un silencio vibrante, con aquella escena repitiéndose en bucle en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, devastándola… Y si ella se sentía así, no quería figurarse cómo estaría Kylo…

Habían llegado demasiado justos de tiempo, entraron al hospital y se encontraron con el pelotón apresurado de médicos, llevando la camilla de Han a urgencias. Kylo no lo meditó por más tiempo y corrió hacia él, cruzando miradas fugazmente con su padre mientras los médicos le apartaban de él a trompicones, pero Kylo insistía, insistía en encontrarse con Han. Luchó por ello con ahínco hasta llegar a su lado a trompicones. Y entonces pasó, Rey lo vio, vio a Han levantar la mano y apoyarla en la mejilla magullada de su hijo, dedicándole una última mirada de perdón, de sinceridad, de amor... Y se evaporó allí mismo, en aquel pasillo.

Su mano cayó desde la mejilla de Kylo hasta la camilla y el personal médico empujó al cantante de forma brusca, mientras seguían corriendo y gritando que tenían un paciente con paro cardíaco, entrando en el box mientras él reducía su carrera hasta frenarse frente aquella puerta, dejando caer los hombros. Estático. Neutro…

Destrozado.

Había pasado tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento que no era consciente de si aquello era un sueño o realmente había sucedido, pero el tufo del hospital le recordó que era real. Los sueños, los delirios en sí no olían a nada. Y Rey zarandeó la cabeza, acercándose lentamente a Kylo, quién seguía observando las puertas cerradas del box. Impidiéndole el paso totalmente.

Ella llegó a su lado y le miró; Tenía la vista clavada en aquella maldita barrera de cristal y metal pintado de blanco. Su nuez se movía de tanto en tanto, tragando forzosamente. Y ella entonces no supo qué hacer, qué decirle para que estuviera bien… Había visto a una persona morir frente a ella, colapsar, terminar su vida cuando la suya propia no sabía hacia dónde se encaminaba… Y alzó los ojos hacia él, quién había pasado diez años obviando a su padre. Odiándole, negándole el contacto pese a tener en cuenta su estado…

La culpabilidad empezaba a brotar en él como una semilla y Rey tuvo el impulso de tomarle de la mano. Y al fin Kylo parpadeó, regresando a la tierra poco a poco. Parpadeó una segunda vez, más lenta, y bajó la vista hacia ella quién estaba a su lado, sujetándole. Volvió a parpadear, también lentamente, y miró sus manos entrelazadas.

Y cuando alzó los ojos a ella otra vez, se le escapó una lágrima y su rostro se fue congestionando lentamente mientras volvía a mirar hacia el interior del box… Y unos brazos, más que familiares para él, se enroscaron en el suyo. Leia estaba allí, había estado allí abajo, siguiendo a la carrera a los médicos con la camilla de su esposo sin poder alcanzarles del todo… Y no dio tiempo a nada pues una figura verde se acercaba por el pasillo por el que se habían llevado a Han hacía unos minutos... Y otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos marrones, a traición, cuando aquel médico se paró frente a ellos tras surcar las puertas del box.

-¿Familiares de Han Solo?- El tono era triste y Rey apretó su agarre, tragando saliva ante el tono que había empleado el médico. Kylo apretó la mandíbula, listo para el golpe, y Rey hizo lo mismo con su mano.- Lo lamento…

…

Rey comprobaba constantemente su teléfono móvil, pendiente de Hux y Phasma, quienes estaban de camino al saber la noticia aquella temprana mañana. Les había avisado ella porque Kylo estaba peor que mal. Volteó hacia él de nuevo y le encontró tal y como se había quedado hora y media atrás. Sentado en aquellas sillas sujetas a la pared, con el vaso de café frío e intacto en la mano, la vista perdida clavada en un punto indefinido… Y otra lágrima cayó de su ojo mientras él seguía con aquella cara neutra que empezó a indicarle que estaba cerrándose. Cerrándose en frente de ella, quien no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Tragó saliva y se acercó a él, comprobando el pasillo por si Leia salía del despacho donde había entrado a hacer papeleo.

La mujer le había indicado a su hijo que esperara sentado mientras ella se encargaba de facilitarle el trabajo al administrador del hospital, quien estaría contactando con la funeraria correspondiente según la aseguradora de Han, con la idea de informar al juzgado correspondiente para que se llevara a cabo el registro de fallecimiento. Leia estaba acostumbrada a burocracias y llevaba mentalizándose sobre la muerte de Han desde hacía meses, estaba más que dispuesta a serenarse durante el proceso de tramitación… Su hijo, al contrario que ella, no. Al menos no tanto. Y lo mejor sería que esperara fuera.

Rey tragó saliva y tomó asiento a su lado para luego quitarle la taza de café de sus manos y desecharla en la papelera más cercana. Sustituyendo el vaso de cartón por su mano que, a diferencia del café, sí estaba caliente.  Y la otra mano la llevó hasta la rodilla de Kylo, recordando aquello que le dijo en el coche hacía un par de noches, sobre los delirios y la sensación de acompañamiento que tanto necesitaba ahora mismo. Y, sorprendentemente, le hizo parpadear poco a poco, haciéndole regresar a la tierra. A la realidad.

Rey sonrió para sí misma al notarle cerca de nuevo, aquella neutralidad era como un escudo protector que Kylo usaba para encerrarse y estallar por dentro en vez de por fuera. Cuando volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la observó  Rey captó de nuevo aquella mirada, una mirada de agradecimiento y disculpa a partes iguales. Le sonrió, tranquilizándole y le acarició el pelo, serenándole. Kylo apretó el agarre que ejercía su mano con la de ella y Rey ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa… Entonces, un taconeo apresurado les hizo voltear. Y allí estaba el pelirrojo, andando con prisas hacia ellos con la cara congestionada, la ropa mal puesta y el pelo sin peinar. Señal de que había salido de casa tal y como se había levantado de la cama.

Kylo se puso en pie  y Hux se detuvo frente a él, mirándole sin saber qué hacer. Y entonces le abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro mientras Kylo correspondía al gesto, tembloroso y sorbiendo con fuerza mientras el pelirrojo se aferraba a su camiseta con rabia. Y apoyó ahora la barbilla en su hombro, alzando los ojos y asimilando aquello. Por el historial de amistad que se traían, Rey intuyó que Hux conocía a Han de sobra… Y la pérdida le dolía casi tanto como a Kylo. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos…

Los ojos del pelirrojo viraron hacia la chica y le sonrió amargamente a modo de saludo mientras Rey devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa también amarga. Kylo apretó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos  y tomó aire con fuerza antes de separarse y voltear al otro lado, dándole la espalda a Rey… Parecía que había una tercera persona que quedaba fuera del rango de visión de Rey, quien intuyó que se trataría de Phasma… Pero cuando ésta apareció, quedando al lado de Kylo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole a modo de consuelo, seguían hablando con otra figura que no divisaba. Y aquello le intrigó hasta el punto hacer que se levantase, encaminándose hacia allí con curiosidad ¿Ya habría salido Leia del despacho del administrador? No. Lo que vio petrificó a la chica en el sitio.

Un hombre mayor, de la edad de Leia, con una barriga prominente y un parecido más que idéntico con el pelirrojo, le hizo atar cabos y boquear ante la sorpresa. Brendol había acompañado a Hux y Phasma, también era amigo de Leia y de Han. Pero, a diferencia de Hux, se mostraba pesadamente triste pero sin congestión por llanto. Kylo volteó hacia Rey cuando Brendol puso los ojos en ella y el cantante le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Qué gran pérdida… -Habló con pesadez aquel hombre con bigote mientras ponía los ojos perdidos. A diferencia de Hux, sus ojos eran de un marrón terriblemente claro mezclado con un verde parduzco.- Tu padre era un gran hombre.- Habló con ese tono melancólico que contrastaba bastante con la seriedad de su voz. A su lado Hux se retorcía los dedos, nervioso. Con la vista gacha, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y Brendol fue a decir otra frase obvia pero se calló al instante cuando una puerta tras ellos se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a Leia. Y Brendol se acercó a la mujer mientras todos volteaban la vista hacia ellos quienes se abrazaron con fuerza. Entonces Leia lloró mientras Brendol arrugaba la cara, quizá conteniendo el llanto.

-Os voy a necesitar…- Habló Kylo con la vista perdida. Captando la atención de Rey, Phasma y Hux quienes voltearon para verle. Kylo seguía con los ojos perdidos en el infinito. Como si decir aquello fuera el último mensaje de auxilio que pudiera mandar antes de colapsar.- A los tres…- Y alzó la vista, mirándoles uno a uno.- Os voy a necesitar hoy todo el día…- Hux y Phasma asintieron rápidamente mientras Rey se sorprendía, algo dentro de ella le hizo pensar que aquel “os voy a necesitar” no la englobaba. Tuvo esa ocurrencia, jamás le habían pedido ayuda de esa manera… Y asintió rápidamente, dispuesta a estar con Kylo todo lo que él necesitara.

-Voy a llamar a la imprenta.- Habló Hux mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo, decidido. Algo le decía a Rey que, si en algún caso hipotético Kylo no hubiera pedido ayuda, Hux hubiera faltado al trabajo de todas formas por estar con él. Y aquello le hizo sonreír con ternura.

-Y yo al estudio.- Confesó Phasma, sacando el teléfono y apartándose con Hux para hacer la llamada mientras Rey volvía a tomarle de la mano. Kylo alzó los ojos a ella y Rey le sonrió de vuelta, entonces se adelantó a lo que intuía que iba a preguntarle.

-Luego llamaré a Finn y Poe.- Kylo cerró lentamente la boca mientras la observaba, asintiendo.- No voy a irme.- Él mantuvo el contacto visual, esperando a que siguiera hablando.- No voy a irme, te lo prometo.- Alzó la mano que sujetaba la suya para poder besarle los nudillos ya cicatrizados y sin necesidad de vendas.- Estoy aquí.- Y él soltó el agarre de sus manos para abrazarla, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla mientras Rey enroscaba los brazos atrapando sus costillas, sintiéndole respirar entrecortado y el corazón latirle lento. Y la separó de él cuando Leia se acercó hacia Kylo, éste observó a su madre, esperando que hablara pero la mujer no parecía encontrar las palabras.

-¿Vas a querer venirte conmigo a mi casa?- Habló Kylo, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Luke está de camino con Mara… -Anunció. Rey recordó fugazmente que, tras el primer encuentro con Kylo en el Mos Eisley, Jyn le contó que él era el sobrino de su jefa. Se relamió, esperando a que la conversación siguiera.- Estaré con ellos en su casa. Queda cerca del tanatorio donde van a llevarse a Han.

-¿Se lo llevan al tanatorio?- Leia asintió y Kylo suspiró.

-La incineración será pasado mañana.- Kylo asintió.- Ya te diré sobre qué hora.

-¿Vas a encargarte tú de todo?- Leia se alzó de hombros.- Yo puedo…

-La funeraria lo hará por nosotros.- Leia le sostuvo de la mano, tomando aire y desviando el tema.- Mañana intenta venir por la tarde a casa de tu tío y miraremos el testamento.- Kylo parpadeó lentamente.

-¿Testamento?- Leia asintió.- ¿Qué testamento? –Rey frunció el ceño mirándole sin entender cómo podía hacer esa pregunta. Leia suspiró.

-El de tu padre.- Kylo boqueó, analizando aquello. Leia asintió.- Sí, te ha dejado herencia.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- Leia le acarició el brazo mientras Kylo seguía sin creer que Han no hubiera renunciado a él a otorgarle más que la legítima. Y ella le miró, tranquilizándole.

-Porque ya sabes cómo es…- Hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos, dispuesta a corregirse.- Cómo era Han…- Una de las comisuras de Kylo tembló mientras Leia volvía a apartarse una lágrima con el pañuelo. Alzó la mano de su brazo hasta su mejilla, acariciándole. Y entonces Hux y Phasma aparecieron tras terminar de llamar a sus respectivos trabajos. Y Leia volteó hacia el pelirrojo quien abrazó a la mujer con tranquilidad.- Por todos los jedis, Armitage… Hacía años que no te veía y sigues igual. -Le confesó la mujer mientras se apartaba y le peinaba un poco.

-No te molestes, sin gomina no va a quedarse en el sitio.- Habló Hux, soltando una sonrisa alegre entre toda la tristeza que tenía encima y Leia le sonrió de vuelta.- Tú también estás igual… -Leia alzó las comisuras.

-No.- Y se señaló la cabeza.- Cambié mi peinado.- Les miró a los tres y entonces se fijó en Rey, quien había estado al margen de Leia desde que había llegado allí… La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la forma que tenía Rey de coger a Kylo de la mano. Y alzó los ojos hacia ella para luego mirar a su hijo brevemente antes de regresar a la chica.- Y tú debes de ser Rey ¿Verdad?- La chica alzó una comisura al sentir que Kylo había hablado de ella.

-Sí, soy yo. Encantada… Lamento que nos conozcamos en esta situación.- Y abrazó a la mujer, quién respondió al gesto con calidez.

-Tranquila, cielo.- Leia le acarició el hombro antes de apretarlo en señal de afecto. Suspiró, mirándoles intermitentemente a ella y a su hijo.- Os espero mañana a los dos en casa de Luke ¿De acuerdo?- Rey contuvo el aire al intuir que se refería a ella, que Leia quería que fuera partícipe de todo... Y miró a Kylo de reojo esperando una respuesta. Él asintió.

-Allí estaremos.- Leia le abrazó otra vez y regresó con Brendol a esperar a Luke en la entrada del hospital, dejando a los cuatro amigos en el pasillo. Observándoles marchar.

Hux tomó aire y volteó hacia Kylo antes de tallarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos y extendió la primera que terminó de frotar el ojo hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de nublarle la vista. Kylo le miró y arqueó una ceja. Fue a decir algo pero Hux se adelantó.

-No te voy a dejar conducir. No estás en condiciones.- E insistió haciendo un movimiento con los dedos, pidiéndole las llaves. Kylo no discutió más y se rindió, tendiéndoselas al pelirrojo mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento los cuatro juntos.- Deberías llamar al trabajo y avisar…- Aconsejó el pelirrojo, accionando el coche para que se abriera, permitiéndoles entrar.

-Voy a ello…- Habló, sacando su teléfono y sentándose en el asiento trasero junto a Rey mientras Phasma pasaba delante, al puesto del copiloto.

-Sólo preocúpate de eso ahora mismo…- Anunció Phasma, quién había estado callada y al margen desde que llegaron al hospital. Rey entendió que fue porque no tuvo relación con los padres de Kylo pero estaba allí por él. Cuando ella entró en sus vidas, el cantante llevaba ya varios años obviando a su propia familia y el contacto no era tan fuerte como el que tenía Hux.- ¿Vamos a comprar primero?- Habló ahora a Hux, quién asintió mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Vamos a ir al supermercado que hay un par de calles más abajo y luego a Hosnian Prime.- Anunció Hux, bajando el volumen de la radio.- ¿Te gustan los pistachos, Rey?- Habló y la chica asintió una vez hizo contacto visual con Hux a través del retrovisor.- Estupendo.

 

Ella suspiró, dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento y luego sintió la cabeza de Kylo apoyarse en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos. Rey alzó la mano, acariciándole la mejilla y Kylo se dejó hacer antes de atraparla con su propia mano. Enroscando los dedos y dejándola sobre sus muslos. Poco a poco Rey dejó caer la cabeza hasta recostarla con la de Kylo, observando el paisaje que presentaba la luna del coche.

 

…

La compenetración que tenían Hux y Phasma en ponerse las pilas y solucionar todo cuanto fuera posible dejó helada a Rey en más de una ocasión. EL objetivo era simple; hacerle a Kylo el día todo lo llevadero que pudieran mientras intentaban que su vocalista no pensara demasiado en nada que le ocasionara un estrés innecesario. Simple, directo, pero quizá complicado de cumplir. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo callado que se mantenía. Pero era normal.

Pararon por el camino en un supermercado a comprar toda clase de comida y bebida para pasar el día juntos sin salir de casa, aceptando todas las comodidades que el azúcar y la comida preparada les brindaba junto a unas buenas botellas de alcohol. Rey ayudaba a Hux a colocar la comida en el frigorífico mientras Phasma preparaba el salón para montar una especie de comuna en él. Kylo, por otra parte, buscaba un pijama para cada uno en su armario sin que Asajj se despegara de su lado, como si intuyera que no estaba bien y no iba mal encaminada, sabía intuirle mejor que nadie… Pero aquello no era nada comparable con el cambio de actitud de Hux y Phasma. Hux había cambiado su rol totalmente y compartía el liderazgo con Phasma de una forma tan efectiva que dejaba a Rey sin palabras.

 

-Vale, tú tienes más experiencia que yo…- Le habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Prepararías un par de cócteles coreliannos para cada uno de nosotros?- Le pidió con una seguridad, con un control del momento que a Rey le provocó una sonrisa.

-A la orden.- Respondió sin recordar en ese segundo el personaje que Hux había llevado años atrás, pero Phasma se encargó de sacarlo a relucir.

-¡A la orden, General Hux!- Gritó desde el salón antes de que un sonido amortiguado resonara e hiciera vibrar el suelo.- ¡Campamento preparado, General! –Habló, colocándose ahora en el marco de la puerta y observándoles desde allí.- ¿Necesitáis mi ayuda por aquí?

-Sí, mientras Rey prepara los cócteles ayúdame a dejar a punto las pizzas para dentro de unas horas.- Habló el pelirrojo, volteando hacia el reloj.

Rey ya se había puesto con los cócteles, siendo más eficaz que nunca a la hora de mezclar y más intuitiva que en su vida a la hora de rebuscar por la cocina el material necesario. Volteaba de vez en cuando y alucinaba con todo lo que Hux había comprado; Bollería, chocolates, pistachos, frutos secos, papas… Aquello parecía más  un cumpleaños que un velatorio, si es que se le podía llamar de aquella forma. Suspiró, apenas tenía experiencia en estas cosas.

Había vivido el fallecimiento de sus padres adoptivos pero tampoco era algo que le hubiera marcado mucho. No tenía experiencia de consuelo, jamás había vivido una pérdida tan fuerte, le dolía reconocerlo pero sus padres adoptivos no consiguieron hacer demasiada mella en su persona. Apenas estuvieron durante su etapa de crecimiento y la independencia le llegó demasiado deprisa.

Suspiró de nuevo y volteó a mirarles; Hux y Phasma actuaban como si tuvieran un protocolo establecido para situaciones así, de un calibre tan grueso como lo era ese.  Las pizzas, los cócteles, todo estaba hecho al gusto de Kylo para hacerle el día menos amargo. Alegrárselo no era un objetivo, Kylo necesitaba este día para liberarse de todo e intentar despejarse todo lo que pudiera y más. Y, como si sus pensamientos le hubieran invocado, apareció por el marco de la puerta, sujetando varios pijamas que tendió a cada uno.

-Quizá os queden grandes…- Señaló, siendo la segunda frase que había pronunciado desde que salieron del hospital, Asajj se sentó junto a él, custodiándole, y Hux se acercó para recoger su pijama prestado.

-A mí todo me queda grande, ya lo sabes.- Respondió, dándole un toque en el hombro mientras él tomaba aire. Estaba serio. Demasiado serio. Rey se relamió y se acercó, tendiéndole un cóctel corelianno que por poco le provoca una leve sonrisa. Y entonces Kylo viró los ojos. Una comisura se alzó cuando vio que tanto Hux como Phasma iban a tragarse un cóctel corelianno por él. Les miró individualmente y la chica rubia fue la primera en extender la copa.

-Por Han.- Hux asintió y acercó la suya.

-Por todas las veces que ha venido a recogernos de madrugada, borrachos perdidos.- Rey acercó el vaso y asintió sin saber qué añadir. Y Kylo sonrió, chocando su vaso finalmente con el de los otros tres.

-Por vosotros.

 

Tras el brindis, y las caras de amargura que pusieron tanto el pelirrojo como Phasma, dispusieron una mesita de café llena de pastelitos, galletas y botellas de alcohol en el salón y luego se vistieron con el pijama. La idea era no salir de casa, acompañar el luto de Kylo y animarle, apoyarle en todo lo que hiciera falta. Y Rey empezó a pillar la dinámica, rememorar momentos con anécdotas alegres, batallitas… Ella se mantenía al margen. Sentada al lado de Kylo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, en el enorme colchón que Phasma había dispuesto en el centro de la habitación y había rodeado con los sofás para tener al menos un respaldo. Y ella no le había quitado la mano de la rodilla en ningún momento, intentando recordarle que no era un delirio. Que era real. Que estaba ahí… Y que podía contar con ella.

 

-Buah… -Rememoró Hux de golpe, alzando la mano.- A mí lo que no se me va a olvidar en la vida es que le galardonamos como el peor padre del año una vez.- Kylo sonrió en respuesta y asintió.

-Cuando por el día del padre… -Volteó hacia Rey y Phasma alternativamente.- Nos dieron unos jarrones en el cole y teníamos que pintarlos con pintura para cerámica, para adornarlos y tal… -Explicó, ahora mirando a Hux, quien no paraba de asentir.- Y Hux me dijo “El tuyo tiene forma de trofeo”…

-“¿Por qué no le haces un trofeo al peor padre?”.- Rió, Kylo alzó una comisura mientras Phasma negaba con la cabeza.

-Le escribí un “Gracias por intentarlo”.- Rey boqueó con sorpresa mientras sonreía, Phasma resopló indignada ante aquella actitud.

-Crueles… -Habló la rubia con humor, mirándoles.- Los dos. Cabrones crueles sin corazón…

-¡Eh!- Hux se quejó con falsa ofensa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.- ¡Es que es verdad!- Miró a Kylo.- Recuero aquella vez que fui a recogerte a tu casa cuando vivías en mi barrio.- Kylo soltó un bufido, cerrando los ojos.

-Calla… Casi terminamos en el hospital.- Confesó Kylo.- Fue cuando descubrimos que soy demasiado sensible a los fármacos.- Hux asintió y empezó a relatar al ver la cara de incomprensión de Rey.

-Yo subí a su cuarto… -Explicó, mirándola mientras ella asentía, quitando la mano de la rodilla de Kylo para sostener su vaso con ambas.- Y él estaba sentado en la cama y Han a su lado, poniéndole la medicina porque Kylo estaba fatal esa semana.- Kylo asintió.- Cuando pillaste el virus ese que estaba azotando todo Aldeeran.- Y el vocalista, dando un trago a su bebida con apuro, intentó tomar el relevo.

-“La mamá siempre me pone el taponcito a la mitad”.- Se entonó a sí mismo de pequeño y Rey sonrió con ternura.- “Bueno… Quizá por eso sigas malo todavía.”- Entonó a Han mientras hacía el gesto de verter la medicina en un tapón de plástico.- “Hala, campeón, bébetelo de un trago…”-Hux empezó a reír con anticipación.

-Y luego me lo veo que se lo bebe todo del trago y Han le saca de la cama para que nos bajáramos al piso de abajo, con Leia. Y que ella nos llevara a clase… Y de camino a las escaleras empieza a tambalearse.- Interpretaba los gestos mientras seguía sentado, intentando por todos sus medios que se le entendiera al hablar pues la risa le impedía sonar con coherencia.

-Y te dije “No creo que vaya a poder bajar las escaleras”, como si hubiera tenido una visión de futuro… Y entonces mi madre, desde abajo, “¡Vamos, chicos, que no llegamos!”- Pese a estar animado, aquel tono nostálgico y tierno predominaba en su voz, Rey le observaba, atenta a la historia con una media sonrisa.- Y entonces… -Hux se adelantó y Phasma y Rey voltearon a mirarle.

-Y entonces yo bajo un escalón y me lo escucho quejándose. Me giro para verle y fue entonces cuando Kylo termina de marearse, colapsa… Y se cae rodando escaleras abajo.- Estalla a reír.- Y luego tu madre, toda cabreada “¡Han Solo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho al niño?!”- Estalló a reír y Kylo tembló ante un posible ataque de risa mientras Phasma y Rey sonreían

-Y cada vez que salíamos de fiesta… -Aclaró Kylo.- Y yo me pillaba un pedo, Hux se ponía a gritar al camarero “Han Solo ¿Qué le has hecho al niño?”- Habló riendo, cosa que tranquilizó a Rey al ver que empezaba a abrirse.- Recuerdo cuando venía a por nosotros cuando no éramos capaces de mantenernos de pie.- Hux asintió.

-Siempre que nos íbamos a los conciertos en el estadio.- Confirmó, asintiendo con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Hubo una noche que le molestó mucho venir, que se pasó muchísimo con la bronca que nos echó. “¿¡Yo te he educado para que me vengas en estas condiciones, Ben!?”, “¡Por la Fuerza, Armitage, no me vomites en el coche!”- Recordó Hux, entonándole mientras Phasma y Rey estallaban a reír.

-“¡Anda que vas fino, hijo! ¡Lo que tengo que aguantar!”- Añadió Kylo mientras Hux sonreía.

\- Y tú le dijiste “¡Ah!”- Habló, alzando ambas manos y entonando a un borrachísimo Kylo.- “Haber usado condón aquella noche…”- Kylo asintió tras rebufar.

-Casi me arranca la cabeza de la bofetada que me dio…

-¡Normal!- Vociferó Hux.- Resonó por toda la calle y a ti te bajó toda la borrachera de golpe.- Kylo asintió, sonriendo a la par que recordaba aquella madrugada.

-Me estuvo doliendo la mejilla dos días… Qué hostia.- Habló, sobándose la cara donde justo Rey le pegó la bofetada la primera noche que salieron.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- Habló Phasma, riendo mientras dejaba de acariciar a la perrita, quien no tardó en levantarse.- ¿Qué te dijera un “Oh, pues sí, Ben ¡Qué razón que tienes!”?- Rey rió.

-¿Sinceramente? No esperé nada… Me salió solo.- Habló, dando un trago a su copa mientras Asajj se le acercaba, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas y tumbándose a su lado.

 

Y el silencio inundó momentáneamente la sala mientras todos aprovechaban el momento para beber y analizar lo que se estaba hablando. Kylo parecía despejado y Rey lo notaba al igual que no pasaba  por alto que, por mucho que sonriera, su mirada era más que triste.  Apenas se conocían de hacia unas semanas o quizá un mes atrás… Y sentía que le leía y le entendía como si llevaran más tiempo de relación… Fuera cual fuese esta. Y la sensación era extraña, había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo y quizá Kylo estaba tan desubicado como ella en cuanto a la situación. Pero cuando cruzaban miradas Rey notaba que a ella no le importaría quedarse junto a él hasta ubicarse. Y, por lo que veía en sus ojos, a Kylo tampoco.

El carraspeo de Phasma les devolvió a la tierra.

 

-Yo… Tengo una duda.- Tomó aire.- Y me sabe mal sacarla ahora pero…- Miró a Kylo, quien intuía por dónde iban a ir los tiros.- A ver, sé que ahora es lo que menos preocupa pero…

-Si es por el concierto de este sábado…- Articuló Kylo mientras Phasma se callaba de golpe, asintiendo con la cabeza.- No lo vamos a cancelar.- Rey le miró, extrañada.- No. Mi vida personal no afecta al grupo.- Miró a Hux, como queriendo hacerle recordar algo y Rey intuyó que tendría que ver con la sobredosis.- El concierto del sábado sigue en pie. Es importante. Y yo estaré bien…- Puso la vista perdida, calculando a la vez que asentía.- Sí, estaré bien.

-De todas formas…- Retomó Hux, captando todas las miradas.- Si necesitaras cancelarlo…- Kylo negó.

-No.- Hux asintió.- Mi padre me atormentaría eternamente si cancelara un concierto por él.- Hux sonrió.

-Han sería capaz de hacerse uno con la Fuerza con tal de aparecérsete como un fantasma...- Rió y Kylo alzó las comisuras.- Y te diría “¡Ben Solo, no empieces nada que no puedas terminar!” Como esa maldita pieza que jamás terminaste de aprenderte con el saxofón porque no te salía…-Kylo puso los ojos en blanco y Hux sonrió mirando a Phasma.- Kylo tocaba el saxo por Han.

-Por él y por mi madre, digámoslo todo.- Se defendió, pidiéndole a la rubia un par de galletitas saladas.

-Tenía entendido que no te apoyaban en la música…- Habló Phasma, pasándoselas. Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Les gustaba que tocara y esas cosas… Pero no aceptaron que quisiera dedicarme profesionalmente a esto. Que no tenía salida… Y ahora... Ya veis.- Rió, incrédulo mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima, empezando a percibir el temblor en su voz.- Me rogó que le perdonara no tener fe en mí.- Phasma apretó la sonrisa y Rey se relamió.

-¿Os ha seguido la trayectoria?- Preguntó Rey, haciendo que Kylo virara los ojos a ella y asintió antes de tomar aire, recargándose en el sofá.

-Tiene todos nuestros discos…- Miró al infinito.- Tenía…- Se corrigió. Rey volvió a llevar la mano a su rodilla.

-Recuerdo cuando iba a tu casa a poner discos en el tocadiscos…- Habló Hux, nostálgico.- Y tu padre decía que no soportaba el _industrial_.- Dijo, alzando los hombros ante aquel resoplido nasal que fue su risa después de hablar.- ¿Qué decía de las portadas de nuestros discos? ¿Te comentó alguna de sus barbaridades?- Kylo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente. Rey pudo notar como ahora, ahora sí, se le congestionaba la cara poco a poco. Y borró lentamente su sonrisa mientras Kylo negó con la cabeza, poniendo la vista perdida.

-Nada… No me dijo nada.- Y sonó quebrado. Rey tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Hux, quien observaba a Kylo con tranquilidad, esperando. Esperando algo. Kylo se relamió.- ¿Sabéis?- Habló en un hilillo de voz. Rey viró los ojos a él.- Cuando llegué esta madrugada y le vi en la camilla, Han no se creía que yo estaba allí...- Les miró uno a uno.- Como si fuera una ensoñación. Tenía ojeras, no ha dormido… Quizá no lo ha hecho porque pensaría que si cerraba los ojos ya no los volvería a abrir.- Sorbió.- Se ha pasado toda la madrugada esperando, aguantando, intentando no morir hasta que me viera una última vez…- Tragó saliva.- Y cuando me ha visto ha sido como…-Rey apretó la mano en su rodilla mientras veía cómo se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.-  Como si no se lo creyera.- Sorbió.- Ha tenido…- Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.- Ha tenido que tocarme la cara para saber que estaba allí con él.- Otra lágrima escapó y su voz se quebró finalmente.- Joder… Me ha esperado, me ha esperado con todas sus fuerzas para verme una última vez…- El temblor apareció en sus hombros mientras cada palabra se rompía en su garganta antes de salir de sus labios. Rey apretó el contacto y entonces Kylo le aprisionó la mano con la suya mientras parpadeaba otra vez, consiguiendo que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Y fue a agregar algo más… Pero no pudo. El llanto se lo impidió. Y se venció sobre sí mismo, poco a poco, agachándose y llorando. Al fin llorando. Y Asajj se levantó un poco, buscándole y gimoteando mientras le empezaba a dar lametones, buscando consolarle con desesperación.

Rey viró los ojos a Hux, quién tomó aire y cruzó miradas con Phasma, asintiendo a la vez mientras dejaban sus copas en el suelo, fuera del colchón, y gateaban hasta su lado. El pelirrojo miró a Rey y le hizo un gesto para que le tomara de la mano, pero ella prefirió mantener una de las suyas en la rodilla de Kylo y se apoyó en su hombro mientras le siseaba para que se tranquilizara. Hux se quedó al otro lado y le acarició la espalda mientras Kylo seguía agachado y escondió la cara entre sus manos, donde ahora se concentraban los lametones de la perrita. Phasma le observaba de frente y llevó una mano a su cabeza, acariciándole. Los tres indicándole que estaban allí.

 

Y no dijeron nada. Kylo necesitaba llorar y no sentirse solo en ese instante. Necesitaba desahogarse, las lágrimas llevaban ahogándole desde que habían salido del hospital y Rey lo sabía. Aquella seriedad, aquella neutralidad no era más que una fase previa al destrozo total. A ella le pasaba cuando una familia la rechazaba tras una visita. Se separó de su hombro para apoyar una mano en él, dándole una confortación que Kylo estaba muy lejos de sentir todavía. Pero seguía intentándolo. Tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué. Qué iba a decir, cómo podía ayudar, cómo debía hacerlo o qué se suponía que debería estar haciendo… Pero poco a poco la intensidad del llanto fue desapareciendo. Sus manos dejaron de cubrir su cara y abrazaron a Asajj, quien se había sentado entre sus piernas mientras él seguía teniendo espasmos propios del llanto. Hux le pasó la mano por la espalda.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?- Le preguntó. Kylo sorbió y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras soltaba a Asajj.

-No…- Volvió a frotarse la cara mientras la perrita le miraba con atención. Hux guardaba silencio y Kylo procedió él solo.- Sí…- Se frotó la cara una última vez y tomó aire.- Sí, voy al baño.- Hux miró a Phasma y asintió. La chica se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina mientras Kylo hacía lo mismo pero dirigiéndose al servicio.

Asajj le seguía de cerca, preocupada, con la cola baja y las orejas levantadas, totalmente alerta y focalizada en su dueño, quien le indicaba emocionalmente que estaba peor que mal. Kylo debía esperar la muerte de Han… Pero quizá no tan pronto. No tan… No tan de golpe.

Rey podía leerle, podía notar esa ansiedad por falta de control, por sentir que llegaba tarde a pesar de todo… Suspiró al ver que no estaba haciendo nada útil y entonces Hux se acercó a ella, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.- Le indicó. Ella parpadeó y no sabía si tomarse aquello como un sarcasmo mal expresado o como un halago… Y por la mirada que debió dedicarle inconscientemente a Hux, éste procedió a explicarse.- Con Kylo. Estás siendo un apoyo.- Rey achicó un ojo, suspirando. Se acercó a él, hablándole bajito.

-¿Seguro?- El pelirrojo asintió.- No me digas mentiras, venga…- Él fue a negarlo otra vez pero Rey se adelantó a hablar.- No estoy haciendo nada especial.- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estar aquí ya es estar haciendo algo especial.- Punteó el colchón con el dedo.- Kylo necesita a personas concretas en momentos como este. Y estás dentro. Y, pese a no conocerle de mucho tiempo, estás aquí.- Rey fue a replicar pero Hux prosiguió.- Estar escuchándole… O escuchándonos, porque yo también estoy hablando mucho, concretamente.- Rey calló y asintió.- No decirle las típicas frases de “Venga, cálmate”, “Tranquilo” y demás es mucho más que especial. Es empático.- Rey achicó un ojo, algo asustada pues estuvo a punto de decirlas.- Porque sabes que no puede calmarse él solo. Ni puede estar tranquilo. Le acompañas. Y dejas que todo fluya, que sea él quien llore porque tenga que llorar, que ría porque tenga que reír…- Rey ladeó la cabeza y desvió los ojos.

-Creo que no entiendo…- Hux se relamió y se reacomodó sobre sus rodillas.- No sé lo que debo hacer ¿Sabes? Estoy… No sé… Intento no ser una molestia.- El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Te digo un secreto no tan secreto?- Rey arqueó una ceja pero alzó brevemente la cabeza, indicándole que lo hiciera.- No eres una molestia.- Rey parpadeó y Hux sonrió de vuelta.- No lo eres, en serio.- Y sonrió.- Gracias, por estar aquí.- Rey se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué menos, no?- Hux ensanchó la sonrisa y Phasma entró en el salón.

-Las pizzas ya están en el horno.- Tomó asiento en el colchón y dio un trago a su bebida. Tomó aire, mirando los hielos de su vaso.- Qué fuerte… Qué fuerte lo de Han, qué fuerte…- Volvió a beber. Hux se desperezó.

-Era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano…- Soltó un suspiro y volteó hacia la entrada del pasillo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño.- Veremos cómo sale del baño y decidimos si ponemos peli o retozamos un poco más hasta que se quede seco como un desierto.- Phasma asintió y Rey imitó a la chica. Definitivamente tenía una especie de protocolo, lo cual indicaba que no era la primera vez que alguno perdía a alguien. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que la persona dolida podía dejarse cuidar sin preocuparse. Se conocían más que bien como para saber qué necesitaban… Y eso a Rey le tranquilizó bastante, sintiendo que era una más. Que compartía el peso de aquellos cuidados con Hux y Phasma y que, si tenía dudas sobre qué hacer, podría preguntar sin problemas, ellos lo sabrían y ella aprendería de eso.

Las patitas de Asajj golpeando el parqué provocaron que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia la entrada del pasillo. Y la blanca bulterrier no tardó en aparecer observando a sus espaldas, cuidando de su dueño quien seguía con la cara congestionada aunque más tranquila.

-¿Estás haciendo la comida?- Preguntó con dudas.- Si no es la una todavía…- Se miró el reloj del teléfono.- Son las doce…

-Hora de comer.- Mencionó Phasma.- Al menos en Parnassos.- Sonrió.

-En Parnassos estáis locos…- Intentó sonar gracioso pero le quedó forzado. Aún así sacó una leve sonrisa en Hux. Phasma se alzó de hombros.

-Locos pero con la mejor dieta de toda la galaxia.- Rey se inclinó hacia delante, ofendida. Falsamente ofendida.

-No estoy de acuerdo, la mejor dieta es la yaviniana.- Defendió, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Phasma torció el gesto.- Es verdad, está estipulado así. Verduras, pescado y arroz.

-A ver, yo no es por quitaros la ilusión…- Empezó Hux.- Pero la mejor dieta es la de Arkanis con diferencia, sólo hay que verme.

-Precisamente por eso creo que la dieta de Arkanis no es la mejor de la galaxia, eres un _tirillas._ En Parnassos no durarías ni dos días.- Aquella pullita de Phasma provocó que Rey pronunciara una vocal, alargándola ante el golpe que supuso aquello para el pelirrojo. Quien volteó lentamente hacia Phasma mientras ésta aguantaba la risa.

-¿Perdona?- Y ella fue a responder pero Hux no le dio tiempo.- ¿En serio me comparas el pescado crudo y mal cocinado envuelto en algas asquerosas, con nuestras deliciosas recetas de porgs rellenos de pisto de verduras?- Defendió su ciudad natal. Kylo chasqueó la lengua. Hux volteó.- ¡¿En serio!? ¡¿En serio tú haces “tsk” al porg relleno?! Te recuerdo que siempre repites cuando vienes a mi casa a comer.

-Pero porque siempre tengo hambre.- Kylo dejó el teléfono en la mesita y regresó al colchón, sentándose junto a Rey mientras Asajj le seguía custodiando, quedando en frente.- Y un porg relleno tampoco es para tanto, los arkanisianos es que os lo tenéis muy creído…

-Arkanisiano…- Repitió Phasma, haciendo que todos voltearan a ella y Hux se quedara con la palabra en la boca.- Suena a arcada. Arcada insana.

-Oye, pues es un buen nombre para un grupo punk.- Defendió Rey, haciendo que a Kylo le temblara una comisura y Phasma sonriera.- “Arcada Insana”, está guay.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado. Hux chistó.

-¿Para qué, para que los confundan con _Arkanis Fire_? Olvídate…- Phasma rodó los ojos.

- _Arkanis Fire_ están muy bien, no me jodas, Hux...- Les defendió. Hux y Kylo compartieron miradas un segundo y luego miraron a Phasma a ras de sus cejas. Rey aguantó la risa.- Sois un par de capullos con mal gusto.- Replicó.

-¿Capullos?- Señaló Hux.

-Lo de capullos te lo paso porque es un insulto que me encanta que me digan, pero eso de “mal gusto” me ha dolido, Phas…- Habló Kylo, un poco más relajado. Rey sonrió y le frotó el brazo.

-Vale, tú quizá no tengas mal gusto. Si lo tuvieras no te habrías fijado en Rey ni de coña.- Kylo puso los ojos en blanco y Hux rió.

-A ver, Rey es la primera con la que sales que nos confirma que realmente sí tienes buen gusto.- Rey le miró con los ojos abiertísimos y Kylo cerró los suyos, tomando aire.

-No os atreváis… A decir nada de mis exs… Si no queréis que abra el cajón de mierda.-El pelirrojo alzó las manos.

-Lo cerramos, lo cerramos…- Habló con cierto pavor pero entonces una sonrisita socarrona apareció en su cara.- Hablando de cajones…- Les observó uno a uno, viendo sus reacciones.- ¿Quieres ver un vídeo que encontré el otro día?

-¿Un vídeo?- Habló Kylo.- ¿Qué vídeo?

-De cuando tocabas el saxo.- Aquello pilló al resto totalmente por sorpresa. Rey se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo con nervios y Phasma pilló un donut de la mesa, dándole un señor bocado mientras observaba todo con interés. Hux sacó sus llaves, donde llevaba un pendrive que conectó a la televisión de Kylo.

Rey volteó hacia el vocalista, mirándole con una media sonrisa. Le pellizcó suave en el costado para llamar su atención y Kylo volteó hacia ella, encontrándose de lleno con aquellos ojos enormes y perfilados para que parecieran todavía más grandes.

-Creo que al final sí te veré tocar el saxofón…- Kylo torció el gesto y ella se fijó que todavía tenía los ojos rojos. Le pasó la mano, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-No creo que sea un vídeo agradable…- Volteó hacia Hux, quién estaba buscando el archivo con el mando a distancia.- ¿Es el vídeo del…?- El pelirrojo volteó, asintiendo muchas, muchas, muchísimas veces.- Joder…

-Vale, atención…- Habló el pelirrojo, dándole al _play._

Un joven Kylo apareció totalmente desenfocado en el centro de la pantalla. Por la posición que se intuía de las cejas y los ojos, tenía cara de estar cansado de explicar la misma cosa mil veces.

-Dale ahora al botón verde…-Se escuchó su vocecilla de pito totalmente contrastable con la que tenía ahora. Potente, fuerte y pesada.- ¿Ya?

-Ya.- Y la de Hux era todavía peor que la de Kylo, el doble de aguda y pedante. Chirriona. Por la forma de hablar Rey supuso que todavía seguiría llevando aquel aparato dental que había visto en la foto de los Jóvenes Talentos.- Vale, _Partita en A menor_ , de Yodan Sebastian Bach interpretada en saxofón.

El pequeño Kylo tomó aire varias veces y empezó a tocar, moviendo los dedos por aquel instrumento que sonaba más que dulce, suave, metálico y precioso a la vez. Rey observaba la televisión con los ojos abiertos al igual que Phasma, quién había dejado de comer por un momento. Hux sonreía y Kylo se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndola.

-Seis.- Pronunció Hux, virando hacia Kylo.- Ya llevabas seis errores y no habías pasado de la primera página…

-Cállate ¿Te crees que no lo sabía?- Replicó Kylo y Rey parpadeó ¿Errores? ¿En serio se había equivocado?

Entonces unas fuertes pisadas sonaron, haciendo que el joven Kylo pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras tocaba todavía, vaticinando algo que no tardó en pasar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Hux mientras Kylo dejaba de tocar y volteaba con un cansancio más que evidente.

-¡Me cago en todos los zabracks de Dathomir!- Gritó un jovencísimo Han, totalmente fuera de sí.- ¡Ben, son las cinco de la tarde! ¡Tengo que dormirme si esta noche quiero irme a Dagobah de viaje de negocios! ¡¿Sabes?!- Luego miró a cámara.- ¡Y tú, apaga eso! ¡Dejad de hacer el ewok con la cámara de vídeo, que las cintas cuestan dinero!- Volvió a mirar a su hijo, quien estaba mirando a cámara con cara de circunstancias.- ¡Tú! –Llamó la atención de Kylo, quién alzó los ojos con cansancio.- ¡Para de una vez, estas no son horas de tocar! –Y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciéndola resonar mientras las pisadas bajaban ahora las escaleras.

-Se fue a Dagobah ayer…- Susurró el Kylo de la tele.- Que se piensa que soy idiota y que no me entero de las movidas… Lo que quiere es dormir.- Miró hacia la puerta.- Pues te vas a cagar... No haberme apuntado a solfeo.- Y tomó aire y el Kylo actual sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Dale, dale, dale!- Susurró Hux, animándole. Y entonces empezó a interpretar otra partitura todavía más complicada, animada y aguda que la anterior. Y las pisadas resonaron de nuevo, indicando que alguien estaba subiendo al piso otra vez.

-¡Me cago en las mil leches, Ben Solo! ¡En qué mal momento té compré ese jodido saxofón!- Se escuchó a Han protestando mientras subía. Y el vídeo se cortó. Dejando las risas de Phasma y Rey en suspensión mientras Hux volteaba hacia Kylo y le vio alzar una comisura.

-Puto Han…- Soltó Hux. Kylo asintió.

-Puto Han.

…

Rey jamás pensó que estar todo un día entero en casa metidos iba a dar tanto de sí. Habían visto películas, un par de capítulos de una serie, más vídeos y fotos rememorando a Han hasta que retomaron las batallitas a la hora de la cena.

Llorar cansaba, Rey lo sabía bien, por eso cuando empezó a ver señales del sueño inminente aparecer en Kylo se recolocó para que se apoyara en ella y durmiera. Otra cosa no pero ser la almohada de todo el mundo era algo que se le daba estupendamente y Kylo pudo comprobarlo poco a poco, embelesado por las caricias que Rey hacía en su cabeza, peinándole y pasándole los dedos mientras los ojos de Kylo se iban cerrando.

Ya hacía horas que no participaba activamente en la conversación pero en pocas ocasiones se habían dado cuenta. Kylo estaba especialmente callado y era normal. El shock seguía latente en él pero la charla no había decaído, Rey había ocupado su puesto y al fin habían entrado en varios temas de conversación donde Rey podía participar abiertamente. Hablando como si conociera a aquellos dos de toda la vida.

-Y lo que más me molestaba es que, cuando veían que era una chica quien les iba a arreglar el coche, había señores que se ponían hechos unas fieras…- Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Phasma rebufó.

-A mí me persigue la poca confianza que tiene la gente en mí cuando ve que voy a tatuarles y yo misma no tengo tatuajes. Ni piercings…- Hux volteó a mirarla.

-A ver… Yo también dudaría.- Phasma le miró con falsa ofensa y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.- ¡Oye!

-¿Oye? ¡Serás idiota!- Rió la chica.- No me toques las narices con el temita, Armie, que a la próxima que tenga que maquillarte te dejaré bien feo…- Rey sonreía mientras daba el último trago a su copa, jurándose otra vez que sería la última aquella noche. Empezaba a tener la tripa más que hinchada.

-Tatuajes, piercings, maquillaje…- Enumeró Rey. Y Phasma alzó la mano.

-Y peluquera también. Y fotógrafa, a ratos…- La camarera parpadeó.

-¡Eres un chollo de chica!- Alagó Rey, haciendo un aspaviento.

-Yo me encargo del estilismo de estos dos personajes…- Señaló respectivamente a Kylo y a Hux.- ¿Antes de conocerme a mí sabes qué hacían para maquillarse?- Rey negó con la cabeza y Hux puso los ojos en blanco.- Meter el dedo en la sombra negra que se habían comprado en un supermercado y empastarse todo el ojo.- La chica empezó a reír mientras Phasma sonreía, mirando a Hux quien tenía una mueca de desaprobación.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso he mentido?- Hux tomó aire y dio un trago, desviando la mirada.- No te enfades, Huxie…

-La muy perra me decoloró el pelo una vez.- Dijo el pelirrojo, con rabia fingida pero contenida.

-¡Oye, te quedaba bien!

-¡Los cojones me quedaba bien! Era un destello blanco, o sea… Parecía albino.- Se quejó mientras Phasma aguantaba la risa.- La gente me miraba rarísimo por la calle.

-La gente siempre te mira raro por la calle…-Gimoteó Kylo, removiéndose en su posición, volviendo a dormirse al instante mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de la chica, quién no había dejado de tocarle la cabeza en todo momento.

Y Phasma estalló a reír mientras Hux achicaba los ojos y luego arrugaba la nariz. Desaprobando aquello y negando con la cabeza antes de dar un trago a su cerveza. Vaya que sabía de sobra cómo le miraba la gente, su cabello era más que inusual, demasiado pelirrojo para pasearse por el barrio sin llamar la atención, tenía ese efecto. Y cuando años atrás Phasma le dejó más blanco que un kaminoano, las miraditas se exponenciaron al máximo al igual que el hecho de ser reconocido por sus fans. Sí, fue un infierno, pero al menos fue uno que recordaba con cariño.  Se relamió, negando de nuevo con la cabeza, y observando de reojo a Phasma, quien estaba dejando de reír poco a poco. Tomando aire tras el ataque de risa mientras rebuscaba su teléfono, prendiendo luego la pantalla de su teléfono y comprobando la hora. Rebufando al verla.

 Eran las cinco de la madrugada y el día, entre unas cosas y otras, se les había pasado volando. Había llegado el momento de concluirlo, cerrarlo y pasar página. Hux se encargó de ello, desperezándose y articulando un “nos tenemos que ir a dormir” que remarcó dejándose caer sobre el colchón, haciendo que el resto le imitara no sin antes apagar la luz del salón.

Rey se acomodó junto a Kylo, cubriéndoles a ambos con la manta en la que el chico llevaba ya un buen rato enroscado. Y le peinó un poco antes de besarle en la frente y abrazarse. El día de hoy había sido intenso, más que intenso cabría decir… Y mañana ella conocería a su tío, apoyándole en otra tarde complicada de papeleos e incomodidades que le tensarían.

Y se relamió, sonriendo un poco pues estaba segura que su presencia le amenizaría el día al igual que hacía él en el escenario del _Mos Eisley_ sin darse cuenta.

 


	21. Legado

CAPÍTULO 21: LEGADO

 

Estar en la casa de su jefa de trabajo y ser presentada como la “amiga-que-todos-sabemos-que-es-más-que-una-amiga” de Kylo, su sobrino, le resultó al principio bastante violento. Algo que le hubiera encantado ahorrarse, al menos hasta que aquella mujer hubiera dejado de ser su superior… Pero, pese a las circunstancias, Mara no se mostró reticente. La mirada inicial que le dedicó cuando abrió la puerta ante su llamada le dejó claro que la mujer estaba sorprendida… Pero no decepcionada.

-¿Esto qué es? ¿Una reunión de trabajo o algo así?- Rió Mara, quizá para destensar el ambiente, antes de dejarles pasar. Y tuvo efecto, el chiste les sacó una sonrisilla a ambos mientras se adentraban en la casa.

Mara y Luke eran el polo opuesto de Kylo, su casa estaba decorada al milímetro, sin agobiar, pero con esa sensación de horror vacui moderada y contenida, furiosamente contenida. El elegante mármol abundaba al igual que los cuadros pomposos, las flores en jarrones de apariencia valiosa y los espejos situados sobre muebles cajoneros que tendrían más de un par de años. Todo mezclado y perfumado con un aroma a jazmín que a Rey empezó a empalagarle.

Entraron al salón, donde había un par de cajas apiladas justo al lado del marco de la puerta. Leia estaba sentada en el sofá, tomando una galletita de la bandeja que había en la mesita del café y Luke, en cambio, estaba sentado en un sofá orejero junto al tresillo donde estaba ella. Él bebía de su taza de té con una elegancia que Rey no hubiera esperado ver jamás en nadie… Le recordaba vagamente a su familia adoptiva, aunque ellos estuvieran a otro nivel, uno no tan exagerado como el de aquella familia peculiar.

Luke dejó la tacita sobre la mesita del té y se levantó, tomándose su tiempo antes de acercarse a Kylo, quién se adelantó un poco, llegando a su encuentro con una forzada seguridad que Rey no pasó por alto. Y Luke alargó la mano, Kylo la sostuvo, zarandeándola.

-Veo que ya no llevas las rastas…- Fue lo primero que dijo, desubicando a la chica pues esperaba un comentario más formal, más de su aspecto. Pero parecía que Luke estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Me daban mucho calor…- Confirmó Kylo. Entonces atrajo a Rey hasta su lado.- Ella es Rey.- Luke saludó a la chica, tendiéndole la mano que Rey tomó con timidez. Era como si toda su soltura se hubiera evaporado al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Encantada.

Leia se acercó a saludarles y Kylo tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá mientras Rey ocupaba la última plaza… Y Mara regresó al salón, sentándose en el sofá orejero frente al de su esposo, cerrando aquella composición, con la mesita del café en el medio, dejándolo todo al alcance de todos.

Y la burocracia no tardó en estallar. Parecía ser que el tío de Kylo, Luke, era abogado y ejercía como maestro en una reconocida universidad de derecho en Ciudad Nube. Y, aunque ya estaba a punto de retirarse, enseñar parecía ser su pasión. Y le encantaba echar un cable a su hermana con temas de ese estilo, haciéndole comprender cómo se movían las leyes, semejantes a las arenas del desierto. Le enseñaba cómo surcarlas y evitar las trampas legales, tan impredecibles como los gusanos de las arenas, y así hacerlo todo de la forma más justa dentro del marco de la legalidad.

Rey se quedó al margen, acompañándole pero sin participar. Decidió que estando a su lado, mientras intentaba no comer demasiadas galletas para no quedar como una maleducada, era lo mejor en esa situación. Apenas entendía la mitad de cosas que se estaban hablando y al principio se esforzó por seguir el hilo… Pero desistió tras la tercera vez que Luke recitó una cláusula extraña y enrevesada. Y, desistiendo, terminó centrando su atención en las galletas de chocolate con avena que tan caras eran de adquirir. Con una variedad que rozaba la exageración ¿Eran necesarios tantos tipos de galletas para acompañar un té? Nunca sabía por cual decidirse tras comer una, pero no es que le costara mucho esfuerzo decantarse por un dulce. Adoraba el dulce.

-El viernes imposible…- Habló Kylo, frotándose la cara.- ¿Qué tal el martes que viene? Dentro de una semana.- Luke asintió.

-Pues, si está todo claro…- Rey parpadeó, se había ausentado demasiado tiempo y ni tan siquiera sabía cuál había sido la resolución.- Llamaré luego al notario para que esto se cierre totalmente y firmemos el acuerdo ¿Me has dicho el martes que viene, verdad, Ben?-  Kylo asintió.- Perfecto ¿Puedes a cualquier hora?- Volvió a asentir.- Pues ya estaría todo claro. Pensaba que sería más difícil cuadrarme contigo.- Rió Luke, haciendo que Kylo soltara una risilla nasal. Parecía que era el único con responsabilidades inamovibles en aquella sala. Al menos Luke iba con esa idea y se destensó al cuadrar una fecha para zanjarlo todo, regresando a su té mientras Kylo tomaba aire, viendo que ahora todo lo que quedaba era cerrar heridas. Dejarlas cicatrizar… Entonces su madre le tocó la rodilla, haciendo que volteara hasta ella.

-Esas cajas de ahí son para que te las lleves.- Kylo miró hacia las tres cajas de cartón.

-¿Qué son?- Leia sonrió y le frotó la pierna. Kylo al principio esperaba una respuesta pero poco a poco se enderezó, emocionándose mientras llegaba él sólo a una conclusión.- No…- Ladeó la cabeza y Leia alzó una comisura.- ¿Los vinilos?- Leia asintió, terminando de sonreír al fin.- ¿Todos, todos?

-Todos, todos.- Él sonrió, volteando la vista hacia las cajas.

Algo le decía a Rey que iban a pasar la tarde desembalando, escuchando música y quizá, quizá, bailoteando juntos si Kylo tenía los ánimos para hacerlo.  Por la mirada que compartieron, supo que la tarde seguiría un patrón similar al que acababa de imaginarse y Rey no podía esperar regresar a su casa aquel día, mientras sentía la anticipación crecer en su estómago.

 

…

-¡Qué fuerte!- Habló Kylo, volteando varias veces aquel vinilo entre sus manos mientras Rey estaba sentada en la silla que tanto le llamó la atención la primera vez que entró en aquel santuario, con Asajj levantada y apoyada entre sus piernas para que la chica le acariciara la cabeza.- Mi padre escuchaba a _Siouxie and the Bazine_ s… -Ahogó una risa en su nariz.- ¡Vaya un _punk_! Empresario y anarquista casado con una general…- Rey rió con Kylo mientras se levantaba, yendo junto a él y dejando la copa de vino que se había servido sobre la mesa del estudio con tal de tener las manos libres. Se sentó a su lado, ayudándole a mirar en una de las cajas que había empezado desembalando. Y rebuscó, rebuscó junto a él hasta que rió con fuerza.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Yo tengo este disco!- Kylo dejó de rebuscar y observó a Rey con una media sonrisa. Ella sacó un vinilo de los _Sex Blasters._ Rió de nuevo mientras lo observaba con un brillo especial en la mirada y Kylo alzó las cejas.

-Joder, era todo un _punkarra_ …- Se alzó, yendo a por su copa de vino pero Rey también se levantó de golpe, alucinando.

-¡Malditos sean todos los holocrones! ¡Es de la primera edición que sacaron!- Kylo volteó observándola.

-¿En serio?- Rey asintió con frenesí.- Por la Fuerza, sí que estaba al tanto cuando sacaban discos. El de _Siouxie and_ _The Bazines_ también es una primera edición… -Y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras la observaba mirar el vinilo con un nervio que casi le hace explosionar.- Ponlo.- Ella volteó.

-¿¡Puedo!?- Él sonrió ante el comentario y rostro de la chica. Bebió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡¿Sí?!- Ella hizo una pausa mientras Kylo tragaba, acercándose a él.- ¿Sabes la joya que es esto? Temo estropearlo.- Y Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-Sí, sé la joya que es. Pero tampoco me importa demasiado. No…- Tomó aire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- No les he escuchado en mi vida.- Rey borró su sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿¡Cómo que…?!- Kylo alzó las manos, cortándola.

-A ver… He escuchado las típicas…- Rey negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿No has…?!- Tomó aire, serenándose.- ¡¿Sabes el pecado que tiene que tú… Precisamente tú… No les hayas escuchado!?- Kylo asintió.

-Quizá… -Se relamió, cruzándose de piernas mientras la chica se acercaba al tocadiscos.- Quizá sólo estaba esperando.- Ella rió nasalmente.

-¿Esperando?- Él asintió.- ¿A qué?

-A ti.

Y Rey se congeló en el sitio, volteando mientras Kylo zarandeaba el vino en su copa, observándola a ras de sus cejas como si le hubiera dado vergüenza decir aquello. Le sonrió de vuelta antes de sacar el vinilo del cartón y colocarlo en el plato del tocadiscos. Ajustando la velocidad y preparando la aguja mientras sonreía de impaciencia. Y entonces colocó el puntero en la primera canción y se apartó mientras Kylo subía el volumen desde su sitio, estirando el brazo para alcanzar la rueda del volumen. Y allá iban los primeros riffs de guitarra de _Holidays in Sullust_ , provocando que Rey saltara como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico. Aquello detonó en Kylo causándole una sonrisa enorme en consecuencia, mirándola mientras prestaba atención a la emoción de la chica y acariciaba la cabeza de Asajj, quién se había subido a su pierna pidiendo atenciones.

Rey estallaba junto a la canción mientras Kylo empezaba a embrujarse con ella, quizá por Rey, quizá por el alcohol… Pero estaba empezando a gustarle aquella música que años, años atrás, le rechazó a Han arrugando la nariz y soltándole un “Papá ¿Qué cojones es esto?”.

Se le habían pegado los coros y se los entonaba a Rey con su voz grave, totalmente en sincronía con las voces originales de la canción. Y ella sonrió al ver que le seguía y parecía que empezaba a gustarle.

Zarandeó la cabeza, moviendo aquellos graciosos moñitos mientras toda la esencia de etapas pasadas de su vida, donde aquel grupo fue su banda sonora por días, semanas, meses y años enteros, acompañándola al igual que ahora, estallaba en el santuario que tenía Kylo en su casa. Y sintió que, por muy especiales que fueran, no tenían nada que hacer con el momento actual. Este era mucho más especial.

Y se acercó poco a poco a Kylo, entonando y cantándole cerca, perdiendo toda la vergüenza para hacer aquel show, mirándole a los ojos y sorprendiéndose de haber encontrado el valor para hacerlo mientras no dejaba de cantarle. Y apoyándose en el posa-brazos de la silla, pegándose a él hasta apoyar su frente con la suya, entonó la canción mientras él seguía con los coros. Y entonces Kylo no le dio pie a terminar, atrajo su cabeza hacia él, cerrando el espacio y atrapando sus labios al igual que los últimos versos, ahogándose en la garganta de Rey, quién sonrió ante el gesto y correspondió al beso. Colando su lengua aprovechando que él había entreabierto los labios para poder profundizarlo.

Y de fondo aquel frenético riff, estallando igual que estallaban ellos dos.

Kylo se separó, observando primero sus labios y luego aquellos ojos gigantes que le observaban con una curiosidad con la que nadie le había mirado antes. Pese a tener millones de ojos encima las veinticuatro horas jamás, jamás, había visto una mirada como esa. Y volvió a besarla con suavidad mientras ella se alzaba, arrastrándole con ella pero Kylo no se llegó a levantar y Rey regresó a las cajas, relamiéndose y sintiendo todavía el contacto en sus labios. El chico dio un último trago y entonces sí se levantó, bajando el volumen de la música por Asajj y dirigiéndose junto a ella a seguir rebuscando…

Entonces Rey sacó unos CDs que reconocería en cualquier parte, los de la _Primera Orden_. Sonrió y le enseñó la portada de uno, sacándole una sonrisa a Kylo quién extendió la mano para atraparlo y sonreír un poco más, cada vez un poco más. Pero esta vez con nostalgia, con abrumadora y pesada nostalgia mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Recuerdo cuando hicimos esta sesión de fotos para _Upsilon_ …- Habló, zarandeando el disco y alzando los ojos para encontrarla con esa curiosidad que ya esperaba en ella.- Nos pasamos una mañana entera buscando una carnicería que nos vendiera intestinos de tauntaun…- La chica tragó saliva.- Son los únicos que nos permitirían poner el nombre del disco y que se leyera bien. Son enormes…

-¿Os las vendieron al final, no?- Él asintió.

-Nos costó una barbaridad encontrar una carnicería que lo hiciera pero al final lo conseguimos.- Volteó el disco, mirando la portada.- Recuerdo que cuando me hicieron la prótesis del esqueleto y me la colocaron… -Rió.- Me sentí rarísimo.  Fue extraño verse así en el espejo.- Se mordió el labio.-  Me pregunto qué pensaría Han al ver la portada…- Rey rió.

-“¿¡Yo te he educado para que me vengas en estas condiciones, Ben!?”- Repitió ella, haciendo que Kylo alzara la cabeza y sonriera al recordar el día de ayer, donde revivieron batallitas.

-“¡Por la Fuerza, Ben, lo que tengo que aguantar!” pausa dramática mientras el de la tienda de música le mira con una ceja arqueada…- Narró Kylo, haciendo que Rey riera en voz baja.- “Venga, me lo llevo.”- Le entonó, sacándole una risita a Rey. Luego otra pausa mientras actuaba como si rebuscara dinero en una cartera imaginaria.- “Es que el de la portada es mi hijo.”

Y Rey estalló a reír a carcajada limpia mientras él sonreía, volviendo a bajar la vista al disco antes de seguir rebuscando, viendo cuántos otros discos tenía de la Primera Orden, aunque ya sabía que iba a encontrarlos todos… Y así fue. Los recopiló uno a uno en su mano, capaz de abarcarlos todos gracias a su inmenso tamaño, y luego se levantó, dirigiéndose a su estantería, rebuscando los que tenía él. Y los intercambió. Guardó los de su padre mientras volvía a sujetar en una mano los suyos propios. Y entonces volteó hacia Rey, tendiéndoselos.

-¿Los quieres?- Ella miró a los discos y luego a él.- Yo… Prefiero quedarme con los suyos.- Ella se levantó, dudando en si cogerlos o no. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos.

-¿Sí?- Él esperó a que prosiguiera.- ¿Me los das?- Kylo asintió con decisión mientras volvía a acercárselos un poco más. Y ella los tomó con ambas manos.- Gracias… Gracias de verdad.- Sonrió de vuelta mientras Kylo ensanchaba un poco más la suya.- ¿De verdad que no te…?- Él negó.

-Para tenerlos repetidos prefiero que los tengas tú…- Y volvió a sentarse, rebuscando en aquella caja que todavía albergaba mil joyas.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo ya vuestros discos?- Le inquirió con socarronería. Él aguantó la sonrisa, si seguía ensanchando sus comisuras acabaría por parecer un muñeco de fieltro, de esos que salían en canales infantiles.

-Porque no nos conocías antes del Mos Eisley…- Habló con voz pilla mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza.- Y algo me dice que no te caí muy en gracia después de nuestro primer encuentro, así que…- Se alzó de hombros.- Dudo mucho, mucho, muchísimo que los tengas.- Rey apretó los labios y tomó aire.

-Bueno, no hay que ser un lince para saber eso.- Se agachó, dejando aquellos discos a un lado para seguir ayudándole a rebuscar.- ¿Sabrías decir cuántos discos tengo?- Él alzó los ojos al techo y luego negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No lo creo. Ni tan siquiera sé cómo es tu casa, ni dónde vives…- Rey se mordió el labio y desvió los ojos. Y Kylo no pasó por alto el gesto. Alargó la mano hasta tocar su brazo y ella volvió a mirarle.- Y no lo sabré hasta que tú quieras que lo sepa, no te agobies.- Ella sonrió de vuelta y se le quedó mirando, embobada.

Le parecía increíble que Kylo le dijera cosas de ese estilo, no estaba acostumbrada. Y tras el duro golpe de Maul sentía que había perdido la esperanza en todo ser humano. Y algo en su interior, su instinto de supervivencia altamente alterado gracias a ese cretino dathomiriano, le hacía estar reticente con todo lo que se le planteara. Tomaba confianza, sí, pero no demasiada. Lo hacía con cautela, reservando cosas para que, quizá, cuando viera la señal de confianza mostrarlas todas, sólo que ahora sentía que incluso dudaría de dicha señal. Y, aunque con él era distinto, tan jodidísimamente distinto… Suspiró mentalmente. Era tan distinto que no se lo creía.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Le dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Kylo no esperaba aquella pregunta pero una comisura se le alzó inevitablemente mientras se adelantaba hacia ella.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así…- Ella se relamió.- Así, de esa manera.- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo que a fin de cuentas me han educado bien…- Rey sonrió con ternura.- ¿Y tú?- Y su sonrisa se desvaneció pues no esperaba tener la pelota de vuelta.

-¿Yo?- Él asintió y Rey tomó aire.- No sé… ¿Cómo soy yo, Kylo?- El mencionado observó a la chica sin pestañear mientras ella empezaba a entrar en un terreno donde no le gustaba ahondar demasiado.- No soy gran cosa, de todas formas...- Y él siguió mirándola mientras procesaba una respuesta que no tardó en lanzarle con la calma más sincera que podía transmitir.

-¿Ah no?- Habló, susurrante. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No vengo de ninguna parte. Estoy sin origen y con el futuro… Con el futuro borroso…- Sonreía falsamente, quizá lo hacía para no llorar. Suspiró amargamente.-  No soy nada…- Odiaba ese tema con todas sus fuerzas y estuvo dispuesta a cambiarlo hasta que él lo cerró por ella.

-No para mí.

Se le quedó mirando como si aquella frase hubiera detonado en ella una bomba que le frenó el corazón en seco. Y siguió mirándole, sintiendo una paz inmensa que crecía poco a poco mientras se perdía en sus ojos. E inconscientemente volvía a apoyarse en sus rodillas para elevarse sobre ellas, adelantándose por encima de la caja y encontrando sus labios al otro lado al igual que encontró su disposición a ella cuando ladeó la cabeza para encontrarla también.

 

…

 

_-¡¿En serio te ha dicho eso?!_

Rey hablaba vía mensaje con Poe –y supuso que con Finn también.- mientras estaba sentada en el banco de un parque desértico a las afueras, donde Kylo llevaba a Asajj durante sus paseos.

_-Sí, textualmente._

Respondió antes de alzar los ojos hacia Kylo, quien aguardaba a que Asajj le trajera la pelota de vuelta. La chica suspiró, bajando los ojos al teléfono. Encontrando el estado de Poe con aquel verbo que tantos recuerdos le traía; Escribiendo…

_-Tía, le tienes colado hasta las trancas…_

_-¿Qué dices, idiota?_

_-La verdad, payasa_

Rey puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta tan infantil. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tecleando, primero sin mirar la pantalla. Cuando lo hizo y vio que Poe seguía escribiendo, borró el mensaje y aguardó en silencio. Esperando.

_-Si quieres mentirte a ti misma, adelante. No puedo hacer nada… Pero a nosotros no nos mientas._

_-No estoy mintiendo a nadie…_

_-Bueno, lo que tú digas._

Rey alzó la vista con cansancio y rabia, odiando que Poe sacara a relucir temas que le hicieran pensar. Odiaba pensar a veces, siempre que había pensado las cosas le habían salido mal. Rumió durante demasiado tiempo el trabajar o el irse a estudiar a la universidad… Y le pudo más la opción laboral y el afán por independizarse. No sabía si había sido buena idea pero desde luego no lo recordaba como algo feliz, como una etapa feliz de su vida. Luego Maul. Meditó muchísimo aquella relación, excusándole de comportamientos que tenía, dándole las mil vueltas para que encajara en la realidad que se había montado y al final… Al final fue un fracaso.

 Pero ahora, con Kylo, es que no sabía qué hacer porque sencillamente no había nada que hacer. Ella no necesitaba hacerle encajar, encajaba él solo.

-Joder, hoy Asajj está más a tope que nunca…- Habló el moreno, sentándose a su lado y sacando el teléfono mientras Rey bloqueaba el suyo y se recostaba en él, haciendo que Kylo pasara un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, atrayéndola. Y estaba tranquila hasta que vio que todo el contenido de su teléfono quedaba expuesto a ella.

-¿Quieres que me aparte?- No le vio pero pudo notar cómo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- Rey tomó aire.

-Porque veo todo tu teléfono…- Una risa nasal le removió los pelos sueltos que se escapaban al peinado habitual de la chica.

-No tengo nada que esconder…- Y al entrar en mensajería vio que tenía cinco mensajes de Hux. Abrió el chat y Rey desvió los ojos. Cinco audios de _Armie Hux_. Pulsó el primero.

 _-¡Estás saliendo en las noticias!-_ Aquella primera frase le hizo reincorporarse mientras Rey se sentaba junto a él, contagiándosele el nervio repentino.- _Tío, han sacado lo de tu padre en varios canales de televisión… Y no veas cómo tenemos la puta web, cómo de petados tenemos los mensj…_

Se cortó de golpe y Kylo pasó al siguiente audio antes de compartir miradas de incomprensión con Rey.

 _-¡Joder! Se me ha cortado, perdona… O sea…-_ Retomó la euforia de golpe.- _¡Tenemos la web petada de mensajes, Kylo! ¡Tío, tienes que leerlos! ¡Tienes que leerlos porque vas a flipar jawas de colores con la gente!_

-Una mierda…- Habló para sí mismo, haciendo que Rey volteara. Y entonces él quiso aclarárselo a Rey, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Nadie sabe que Han y yo nos hemos vuelto a hablar… -Miró a la chica antes de pulsar el siguiente audio.- Van a ser todo mensajes de odio hacia Han que ni años atrás me hubieran hecho puta gracia… Jamás me hicieron puta gracia.

-La gente no entiende las cosas, Kylo.- El mencionado suspiró.- Pero sí deberías echarles un vistazo por si acaso...- Él negó con la cabeza y le dio al siguiente audio.

 _-¡En serio, tío! ¡La web petada de mensajes y los tienes que leer!_ \- Kylo puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Hux necesitaba CUATRO audios para mandarle todo aquello que perfectamente cabía en uno…- _¡Sé que estarás pensando que serán todos una puta mierda, Kylo, pero tienes que leerlos, tío! Flipas con la gente, o sea ¡Saben que no estabas enfadado con Han!_ _Me he metido en foros y rula la noticia de que al final hiciste las paces porque te vieron entrar en el hospital… ¿¡Tío, qué puta movida es esta!? ¡Nos espían!_ \- Kylo rebufó, negando con la cabeza y suspirando un “ _mira que es dramático_ ”.

-¿Os espían?- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-Lo dudo bastante.- Rey escuchó atenta.- Sinceramente pienso que alguien del hospital habrá vendido la exclusiva…- Respondió en voz alta, dejando sus opiniones expuestas mientras Rey se mantenía al margen, escuchando y creyendo por un momento lo que decía Hux… Aunque aquel punto que Kylo había compartido también tenía sentido. El cantante pulsó el siguiente audio que apenas duraba un segundo. Era un ruido extraño, ruido sucio e ininteligible para nadie. Kylo achicó el ojo antes de darle al siguiente mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Joder, no sabe grabar audios…

 _-¡Joder, me va fatal esto!-_ Kylo alzó las cejas ante el comentario, dudando muchísimo que la culpa fuera del teléfono, y Rey sonrió al ver que se conocían terriblemente bien el uno al otro. _\- Y eso, Kylo… El sábado el local va a estar petado por lo de Han, verás…Verás ¡VERÁS!_

-Y espera a que no nos peten el apartado de correos…- Habló, mandándole un audio a su colega mientras Rey le miraba, callándose hasta que Kylo soltara el botón. Una vez lo hizo suspiró, volviendo a ella quien no le dio tiempo a que pensara o dijera nada.

-¿Quieres que te haga de filtro?- Él volteó hacia ella mientras Asajj corría hacia el banco, agotada de corretear.- Si quieres puedo leer los mensajes y ver cuales… Cuales no te pueden hacer daño.

Y él le mantuvo la mirada, pensándoselo. Cosa que alegró a la chica, pues esperaba recibir una fuerte negativa. Pero asintió y Rey no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Kylo volteó hacia Asajj, enganchando el arnés con la correa de paseo, recolocándole el bozal y levantándose, haciendo que ella se levantara con él y emprendieran el camino de regreso a su casa.

Mientras Asajj corría a la cocina a beber agua de forma compulsiva, ellos dos se fueron al salón, tomando asiento de forma invertida. Kylo en un extremo, Rey en el otro, con las piernas subidas y entrelazadas. Él le tendió el teléfono y ella empezó a leer mensajes, primero en silencio, haciendo la criba y decidiendo cuáles le leería a él. Estaba nervioso, se lo notaba en el tambaleo de la pierna, y volvía a tener esa mueca seria que le decía a Rey entre líneas que ya estaba Kylo torturándose una vez más. Retozando en el dolor por la pérdida y quizá culpándose, pensando que podría haber finalizado con todos los problemas antes, mucho antes…

Rey se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención de golpe, y empezó a leer el primer mensaje mientras él escuchaba.

Y, efectivamente, Hux tenía razón. En pocos mensajes incitaban al odio, celebrando la muerte de Han. Diciéndole a Kylo que se le acababa de caer el mayor quebradero de cabeza que tenía… Rey negaba con la cabeza cuando llegaba a un mensaje de ese estilo, sin llegar a entender cómo la gente era capaz de dar por sentado cosas de la vida personal de otras. Cosas que no habían vivido de cerca ni de lejos, cosas de las que no tenían absolutamente idea alguna… Y allí estaban, opinando con la idea de hacerle a Kylo más llevadera la situación… Pero por suerte no todos los seguidores de la banda eran así, así de capullos o engreídos. De hecho había gente formal, como el mensaje que estaba leyéndole.

-“No sé cómo estarás a nivel personal porque, por mucho que se odie a un familiar por una riña como la que indicó la prensa que teníais, dudo que lo estés celebrando. La muerte de un padre es difícil. El mío murió y no nos llegamos a hablar una última vez, nuestra última charla estuvo llena de insultos y ataques de los que ahora me arrepiento…”- Rey hizo una pausa mientras alzaba los ojos, observándole acariciar la cabeza de Asajj, quién ya llevaba un buen rato subida sobre él, tumbada y acomodada.- “Espero de verdad que eso que va rulando por los foros de que os habéis perdonado sea cierto, más que nada porque yo llevo arrastrando su muerte y es algo que no le deseo a nadie. Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Kylo. Nos vemos el sábado. A-Zulmun.”- Y Kylo alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿¡Has dicho A-Zulmun?!- Rey dudó un segundo y bajó los ojos al teléfono para comprobarlo mientras Kylo se incorporaba poco a poco, extendiendo el brazo. Cuando Rey asintió él le hizo un gesto para que le pasara el teléfono.- ¡¿A-Zulmun!? ¡¿En serio!? ¡¿De los _Die Tusken Hosen_?!- Rey alzó la vista y achicó un ojo, mirándole confusa.

-No sé quiénes son…- Fue bajando el tono de voz al ver que Kylo no estaba escuchándola.

-¡¿Qué van a venir el sábado los jodidos _Die Tusken Hosen_!?

-¿De dónde son?

-Tatooine.- Rey alzó las cejas.

-Lo tienen  fácil para venir…- Y le vio cerrar la página de la Primera Orden para abrir los mensajes. Ella sonreía de medio lado, sabiendo que aquello iba a terminar en un audio para Hux donde iba a estallar de la emoción.

-¡¿Qué nos van a ver los putos _Die Tusken Hosen_!? ¡¿Hux, has leído ese mensaje!?- Y soltó el botón.- ¡Voy a llamarle!- Asajj ladró una vez Kylo se incorporó tanto que hizo a la perrita sentarse sobre sus piernas. Y le dio un toque en el hocico.- Calla.- Le dijo en un tono cariñoso tras sisearle pero Asajj ladró otra vez. Y él le siseó, otra vez. Mientras Rey le miraba sonriente. Otra vez.

 


	22. Aniquilación

****CAPÍTULO 22: ANIQUILACIÓN

 

Había una sensación nerviosa en el aire, un sentimiento latente que todos notaban pero que nadie se atrevía a decir. El sábado se les había echado encima como una tormenta de arena pero por suerte estaban preparados.

Mara había llamado al equipo para adecentar el local, había mucho trabajo por hacer todavía pero mantenían un ritmo constante y sin pausa, intentando llegar a la hora con todos los preparativos. De hecho el escenario había estado vacío esos días para evitar complicaciones de última hora; un foco que deja de funcionar, una tabla del suelo que se sale… Aunque la verdadera razón era otra. No habían dado su típico show para que las ansias de espectáculo estuvieran más que a tope ese mismo sábado. Y algo les decía que lo habían conseguido.

Mientras Rey, Tallie y Jyn retiraban las mesas, guardándolas en el almacén, Poe y Finn ajustaban las luces, bajando de vez en cuando al escenario para hablar con Phasma y tener una mejor idea de cuál iba a ser el efecto que buscaran ellos para el espectáculo. Y mientras la chica rubia daba indicaciones, que Poe no dejaba de apuntar en una libreta,  Hux no tardó en entrometerse en la conversación para aportar su opinión aunque nadie se la hubiera pedido. Pero parecía que a nadie le molestaba, ni tan siquiera a Finn.

Entre ellos se seguía notando cierto mal rollo a pesar de intercambiar palabras a cada tanto, Rey se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Pero al menos ya se hablaban y las miradas de rabia contenida duraban menos que un billete de cien créditos en la calle.

Ella suspiró y viró los ojos hacia Kylo, quien estaba preparando el escenario junto a la ayuda intermitente de Hux y Phasma, quienes estaban con el tema de las luces y sonido. Dejándole a Kylo preparar las cosas a su aire. Él alzó los ojos un segundo y fue a bajarlos de nuevo hasta que procesó que había cruzado miradas con Rey. Ella sonrió ante el gesto y le saludó desde lejos, antes de dirigirse a por otra mesa con ayuda de Tallie. Y él respondió al saludo con un movimiento de mano muy leve y una sonrisa que poco a poco iba creciendo.

-Es increíble que vayan a tocar después de lo que ha pasado con el padre de Kylo…- Tallie llamó su atención con aquella frase.

-¿Pero en plan mal o…?- Le respondió, colocándose a un lado de la mesa mientras Tallie sujetaba por el otro extremo, con idea de levantarla del suelo y marcharse de nuevo al almacén.

-En plan… No lo sé.- Su tono no parecía molesto o crítico con Kylo, de hecho Rey no sabía por dónde iban los tiros y ladeó la cabeza, indicándole en silencio que prosiguiera. Tallie suspiró.- Digo que es increíble la fuerza emocional que se debe tener para seguir con el show después de algo así.- Rey se relamió. Sabía la respuesta a todo gracias a lo que había vivido con él.

-Yo pienso que a su padre no le hubiera gustado que se cancelara el concierto por eso…- Tallie alzó los ojos brevemente para observarla antes de dirigirlos al suelo de nuevo, viendo dónde pisaba.- Y que no sé ¿Se vendían entradas, verdad?- Tallie asintió rápidamente.

-¡Sí, tía!- Se adelantó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de Rey, quien sujetó el mueble con fuerza mientras abría la puerta del almacén con el codo… Jyn había vuelto a cerrar la puerta “sin querer”.- ¡Voy a ver a la Primera Orden! ¡Con pases VIP a camerino para darles una botella de agua si hace falta!- La emoción de Tallie le sacó una sonrisa a Rey.- ¡Y sin pagar entrada porque estoy currando!- Se detuvieron junto al resto de mesas apiladas y se accionaron, siguiendo el mismo patrón de movimiento que habían seguido hasta entonces para colocarlas sobre el resto. Y, una vez la dejaron en el sitio, Tallie se palmoteó las manos para quitarse la suciedad invisible que sentía tras tocar la parte inferior de una mesa.- ¡Esta noche va a ser más que épica!-Rey se desperezó, sonriente ante el comentario.

Y salieron del almacén, encontrándose a Phasma en el pasillo, cosa que casi le provoca un ataque a la pobre Tallie, quien llevaba todas las emociones a flor de piel.

-¡Justo os estaba buscando!- Anunció la rubia, observando únicamente a Rey.- Tengo algo que daros en nombre del grupo, para que os lo pongáis.- Observó el final del pasillo antes de emprender la marcha hacia los camerinos, seguida por las dos camareras.- A la otra chica también le he dado una pero se la ha guardado…- Phasma se rascó la cabeza.- Supongo que se la pondrá después y si no, pues se la pediré de vuelta.

-¿Es una camiseta?- Anunció Rey, sonriente. Tallie se aferró a su brazo, presa de la emoción y agradeciendo que Phasma se encontrara de espaldas a ella para poder reaccionar sin cortarse ni un pelo. La baterista asintió y Rey ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa, llegando al fin al camerino tras el escenario, donde tenían los trajes listos para esa noche al igual que los maquillajes. El rostro de Tallie hablaba por sí solo sin necesidad de palabras.

-¿Qué talla usáis?- Dijo la chica, sacando una enorme bolsa de plástico con varias camisetas dentro.

-Creo que las dos una M ¿No?- Rey volteó hacia Tallie, quién asintió con emoción. Phasma sonrió de vuelta y sacó dos camisetas negras envueltas en otro plástico que no duró demasiado envolviendo las prendas.

Rey desplegó la camiseta y sonrió orgullosa al ver que por la parte de delante estaba aquel sol rojizo rodeado por el hexágono que ya reconocía en cualquier sitio.  Se sacó su camiseta allí mismo, presa de la emoción y los nervios del concierto. Consiguiendo con ello que Tallie la imitara, cambiándose las camisetas rápidamente por la que les había ofrecido Phasma, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, veo que os gustan.- Señaló la chica mientras las dos camareras asentían.- Me alegro una barbaridad, en serio…- Se relamió antes de asomarse al escenario y vociferando el nombre de Hux, llamándole.- ¡Ven que empiece a maquillarte, que si no luego no me da tiempo con Kylo!

Rey le tocó el brazo a la baterista, indicándole que regresaban a su lugar de trabajo mientras el pelirrojo corría de regreso al camerino junto a Phasma, intercambiando miradas desde lejos con Rey, quién le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sí, la noche prometía mucho y además, por lo que vio en el reflejo del espejo de los taquilleros –cuando fueron a dejar sus anteriores camisetas-, el negro y el rojo sangre le quedaban más que bien. Y, sonriente, regresó a su tarea inicial junto a Tallie, quién no había dejado de observarse la camiseta en ningún momento.

-Merchandising oficial… Que me ha dado Phasma…- Rey tomó aire y le tocó la espalda, intentando que se calmara un poco o a duras penas aguantaría con vida hasta el final del evento. Veía que la pobre chica iba a estallar de emoción en cualquier segundo. Y entonces una mano sujetó a Rey por el brazo, deteniéndola a medio camino y haciendo que volteara, primero extrañada y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver quién era.

-Hola.- Le sonrió coqueta. Kylo la atrajo un poco más hasta ella y Tallie vio momento de ayudar a Jyn con las mesas y dejarles solos mientras sonreía con picardía.

-Tengo una cosa para ti que tengo que darte luego.- Rey abrió los ojos con asombro y se adelantó para darle un beso, recordando aquel juego de darle un besito a traición. Pero Kylo negó con la cabeza mientras se relamía.- No. Otra cosa.

-¿Otra?- Habló con una sonrisa y Kylo bajó los ojos a la camiseta cuando asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, aunque veo que Phasma también te ha dado un regalo.- Rey sonrió como una niña pequeña.- No, pero, en serio… Tengo que darte algo al final del concierto.- Oh, no podía hacerle eso… De todas las cualidades que tenía Rey, la impaciencia y la curiosidad desmesurada resaltaban con fuerza sobre el resto.

-¿El qué?- Le inquirió, juguetona.

-Luego…- Rey tiró de su brazo, haciéndole reír.

-No seas cabrón ¡¿Qué?!- Él sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y Rey boqueó.- ¡Por favor, una pista!

-Joder…- Él sonrió, desviando la mirada.- No te tendría que haber dicho nada y así sería todavía más sorpresa.

-¡Pues lo siento, el impaciente has sido tú!- Kylo rió y ella se mordió el labio.- ¡Dime qué es! ¡Venga! Una pista, una pequeñita…- Kylo se lo pensó detenidamente, mirándola como si le estuviera analizando la cabeza o valorando si se merecía una.

-¿Pequeñita, eh?- Rey asintió varias veces.- Vale, una pista pequeñita…- Rey abrió los ojos completamente, mirándole con expectación mientras sentía cómo él se sentía halagado ante tanta atención.- Era de mi padre. Y estaba en las cajas, una que no abrimos...- Rey desvió la mirada, analizando aquello a velocidad de vértigo hasta que boqueó con alegría pero Kylo chistó antes de que dijera nada.- ¡No pienso contestar “sí” o “no” a lo que sea que me vayas a preguntar!- Alzó ambas manos antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un beso.- Luego te lo doy, en serio.- Rey pataleó varias veces mientras escuchaba la voz de Phasma llamarle.- Luego, luego te lo doy…- Se llevó una mano al pecho.- Te prometo que sí.

-¡Más te vale!- Le apuntó con el dedo mientras le veía marchar, volteado para poder observarla. Ella también empezó a recular, manteniéndole la mirada.- Más te vale cumplir esa promesa…

-Siempre las cumplo.- Le dijo, subiendo por las pequeñas escaleras que le conducirían hacia el escenario.

Y ella se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado. Sonriendo como una boba mientras negaba con la cabeza y volteaba para dirigirse hacia la parte delantera del local, la cual ya estaba prácticamente despejada de mesas y sillas a excepción de la parte del fondo, donde Mara quiso mantener algunas mesas.  Ignorando el comentario de Cassian que Rey en más de una ocasión pensó que Mara debería de haber escuchado pues el chico tenía razón; El alcohol y la gente desmesuradamente excitada y alcoholizada podrían causar daños materiales con los muebles.

Resopló mientras se dirigía a la barra, comprobando los alcoholes y viendo que no faltaba nada. Que estaba todo listo, preparado y perfectamente colocado para agilizarse el trabajo. Torció el gesto ante una botella de licor azul mal situada y no tardó en moverla de sitio, virando los ojos y encontrando ahora a Tallie y Jyn, cortando rodajas de limón y disponiéndolas en un bol para servirlas rápido cuando empezaran a preparar bebidas. Sonrió y se acercó a ellas con tal de ayudar a que la faena se hiciera más llevadera. Ambas intercambiaron miradas y el ajetreo que empezaba a escucharse en las puertas del local, indicando que la gente ya estaba empezando a agobiarse de hacer cola, les sacó una risita grupal.

Los nuevos fichajes de Mara, que comprobarían los tiquetes y controlarían el flujo de entrada empezaron a ocupar sus puestos y Rey alzó la cabeza hacia el despacho de la pelirroja, quien bajaba ahora por las escaleras dirigiéndose de grupo a grupo y recordándoles que una sonrisa era lo primero que debían de servir antes de anotar un pedido. Y prosiguió con algo más que Rey ya tenía en cuenta, se la sabía de sobra; No alzarle la voz a ningún cliente por mucho que se lo mereciera.

-Si tenéis problemas recordad que Gorc y su equipo de seguridad están repartidos por el local, sólo hay que llamarles y les sacarán fuera ¿Entendido?- Rey, Cassian, Jyn y Tallie asintieron repetidas veces, indicando que estaba transparente como las aguas de Kamino.

 

Y tras quince minutos de retoques finales, pruebas de luces, comprobaciones a cada foco y altavoz, confirmación acerca de su correcto funcionamiento al igual que los programas de la sala de control, Mara abrió las puertas. Rey tragó saliva y Poe se crujió los dedos en la cabina.

El silencio que reinaba en el bar se resquebrajó por completo cuando los primeros clientes empezaron a llenar la sala, yendo directamente hacia la barra, donde el equipo de la misma empezó a servir a diestro y siniestro.

Rey comprobaba la entrada de cada cliente que le pedía el chupito gratis por haber comprado un boleto especial que le incluía una serie de ventajas que a la chica le traían un poco sin cuidado, sólo necesitaba comprobar que realmente tenía el primer trago gratis.

Sólo rezaba a lo que fuera que pudiera escucharla para que no le apareciera ningún tipejo que pensara que todos los tragos eran gratis en vez del primero. Rodó los ojos sólo de recordar una anécdota similar durante un concierto que dieron los [_Figrin D'an y los Modal Nodes_](http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Figrin_D%27an_y_los_Modal_Nodes) _._

Pero sonreía al ver que no era la clientela habitual del _Mos Eisley_ , esta gente había venido específicamente al concierto. Única y exclusivamente al concierto. Sonrió entregando cuatro tercios de cerveza agárica mientras se esperanzaba con que esa gente tuviera al menos un poco más de cabeza y fuera más intuitiva. Sonrió de nuevo al atender una nueva comanda, cócteles. Se adelantó sobre la barra, desviándoles a Tallie, quien era la responsable de prepararlos aquella noche. Y los tipos aceptaron el cambio marchándose hacia la muchacha, provocándole otra sonrisa a Rey. Vaya, ojalá tuvieran siempre se tipo de clientes y no a los palurdos habituales que no entendían que Rey no servía cócteles porque no estaba en su plan habitual, el cual estaba formado por la santa trinidad de la “C”; Cerveza, chupitos y cubatas.

 

Empezaron a entrar clientes mientras Rey intentaba visualizar alguna cara conocida. Según el otro día, cuando leía los mensajes de pésame que había recibido Kylo, intuyó que quizá era posible que asistieran varios famosos… Personas que de normal pasaban desapercibidas hasta que se subían a un escenario. Gente del mundillo musical que, al parecer, no era la única que conocía. Kylo también lo hacía, pero a un nivel más personal pues tenía amistad con muchos, muchísima gente. Y ella empezó a fantasear en servirle una copa a Bull, el líder de los _Rancor’s Moshpit,_ poder saludar al bajista de otro grupo y compartir chistes malos con el baterista de cualquier otra banda... Y suspiró antes de servir otra copa hasta que las luces se atenuaron y un enorme foco rojizo iluminó el escenario de golpe. Todas las miradas voltearon hacia el lugar señalado por la luz y las comandas cesaron de golpe, ocasión que Rey aprovechó para colocarse donde Jyn y así poder ver la entrada del grupo a escena.

Una guitarra distorsionada al máximo empezó a vibrar, haciendo que el público enloqueciera mientras aplaudían… Y allá iba el humo de aquella máquina que Rey ayudó a reparar tiempo atrás. Cubriendo de neblina todo el escenario y parte de la sala mientras Finn cambiaba las luces y Poe daba paso a otro instrumento… La batería de Phasma empezó a sonar, tocando con los bombos más bajos, sonando igual que la anunciación de algún tipo de emperador. Iban y venían de un lado a otro. La máquina soltó humo otra vez… Y entonces allá se iluminó de golpe el escenario, sacando la silueta total de Kylo y Hux que, con la entrada electrónica quizá añadida por los altavoces, hicieron un aspa al cruzar los antebrazos por encima de su cabeza. Quizá haciendo el saludo de la banda… Y poco a poco todo el mundo imitó aquello hasta que sonó un platillo, haciendo que Kylo abandonara su postura, observando lo repleto de gente que estaba el local… Y sintiendo un orgullo hincharle el pecho al ver cómo correspondían.

Llevaba una franja negra a modo de antifaz al igual que Hux, sólo que éste traía también una línea vertical saliendo de su labio inferior y partiéndole la barbilla en dos, surcando su cuello hasta perderse bajo su ropa. Al final estaba Phasma, detrás de todos, con la misma franja surcándole la cara en horizontal, sólo que no llegaba a unirse en la zona del puente de la nariz.

La distorsión de fondo seguía, a un ritmo frenético, y entonces entro la ansiosa luz de estrobo, enloqueciendo al personal antes del estallido final. Mezclándolo todo en un éxtasi de nervios y anticipación. Y, cuando el parpadeo intenso cesó, Phasma golpeó las baquetas tres veces y estalló todo. Guitarra, bajo, batería, voz y luces. Contagiando de golpe a la gente en un ritmo más que jodidamente frenético, haciéndoles saltar, abandonando la postura de saludo. Siendo poseídos por la música, la fuerza y el estruendo que eran la Primera Orden. 

Y esta vez eran la Primera Orden. Única y resplandecientemente la Primera Orden. Nada de _covers,_ nada de adaptaciones, ni temas modificados para ver cómo sonarían en un estilo diferente… No. Eran ellos, con sus temas, con su fuerza y su esencia impregnando sus propias melodías. Con su espectáculo, volviendo loco de verdad a un enorme grupo de gente que saltaba con ellos y vibraba al igual que los cimientos del local.

Rey sonreía alegre, observando a Kylo en su máximo esplendor, ahora sí. Sin máscaras, aunque aquello también era una _performance_ , daba lo mismo. Se estaba luciendo y en conjunto estaban más que impresionantes.

Y el tema de apertura terminó con un _slap_ de Hux que mantuvo en vilo al público mientras Kylo empuñaba el micro y soltaba uno de sus gritos, uno que salía desde lo más hondo de su persona. Phasma aporreaba la batería con ganas y la gente silbaba, aplaudía y sacaba fotos a diestro y siniestro, provocando una oleada de flashazos que Rey se preguntó cómo no les llegaban a cegar. Y bajó los ojos a la clientela para servir una copa, forzándose a prestar atención a lo que hacía a duras penas. Y es que Kylo la estaba hipnotizando a niveles que jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que pasaría.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras dejaba su guitarra colgando de la correa, a un lado de su cuerpo. El pecho se le hinchaba de forma violenta, señal de estar tan emocionado como la mayoría de los presentes. Y saludó al público con otro grito mientras éste respondía con otro al unísono que Kylo. Y les hizo repetir el berrido varias veces, contestándose mutuamente entre alaridos hasta que el vocalista estuvo satisfecho y se relamió, tomando aire.

-En primer lugar quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis venido…- Tomó aire nuevamente, analizando sus siguientes palabras.- Por darnos vuestro apoyo, por estar ahí concierto tras concierto y habernos demostrado hoy que el cariño va más allá de grandes festivales ¡GRACIAS!- Volvió a gritar haciendo que la gente gritara con él.- Sé que estáis al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, sobre todo en mi vida personal y…- Se pasó la lengua por los dientes mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima, boquiabierta ante la forma de conexión que tenía con la gente.- Y… Pese a todas nuestras diferencias, las que teníamos mi padre y yo, quiero recordaros que si ese hombre no me hubiera apuntado a solfeo, - Habló acercándose a Hux y palmoteándole la espalda.- junto a este otro gran compañero, dudo mucho que hoy pudiéramos estar aquí como estamos ahora mismo. Así que a quien se le ocurra hacer un puto comentario ofensivo, le reventaré la guitarra en toda la cabeza.- Rey frunció el ceño ante aquello pero por la forma en la que reaccionó el público parecía que los chistes de Kylo amenazando con reventar cosas eran bastante frecuentes.- Y luego me la pagará.- Sonrió y la gente estalló a reír antes de que Kylo empezara a saltar y Phasma volviera a accionar las baquetas en su cuenta regresiva típica.

Y volvieron a estallar.

Rey sonrió con emoción, empezando a zarandear la cabeza de forma inconsciente ante el estruendo y el ritmo que abarrotaba el local, haciéndolo vibrar casi tanto como lo hacían los bombos en su pecho. El sonido era más que sobrecogedor gracias a la acústica del local y la gran compenetración y eficiencia de Finn y Poe. Llevó los ojos a la cabina de control y cruzó miradas fugaces con Poe, quién asintió con aprobación. Dándole el visto bueno sobre el grupo y los temas a la chica mientras ella ensanchaba la sonrisa. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera sentir tan feliz como el buen rollo entre las personas que eran fundamentales en su vida… Suspiró y volteó de nuevo hacia Kylo, quién seguía dándolo todo en el escenario. Interactuando con el público, tocando, cuidando de Hux y Phasma mientras ellos hacían lo mismo con él. Intercambiando miradas que en apenas un micro-segundo se lo decían todo. Rey sentía que podía escucharles en su cabeza; _“¿Todo bien?”,_ “ _¿Alguien tiene sed?”, “¿Cómo vas?”,_ “ _Madre mía, qué lleno está esto_ ”, _“Ya verás luego para salir de aquí…”_.

Tomó aire, alzando la vista y atendiendo otro pedido tras comprobar la entrada del concierto. Otra con copa gratis. Sonrió de vuelta y empezó a servir un cubata, mezclando licor azul con refresco de limón tras poner dos cubitos en el tubo. Y alzó la vista por inercia, para entretenerse con las caras de los clientes mientras vertía el licor, intentando pasar el tiempo… Pero lo que menos esperaba era que este se congelara.

El sonido cesó de lleno, sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo, una sudoración repentina incomodándola en consecuencia junto a la hiperventilación de sus pulmones, estallando en un único segundo mientras su cerebro pisaba el acelerador a fondo, sobre revolucionando las pulsaciones de su corazón… No. No podía ser… De todas las personas… De todo el mundo que podría haber asistido… Él estaba ahí…

-Maul…- Susurró horrorizada.

Una palmada sonora frente a ella le hizo regresar a la tierra de golpe, sobresaltándola y a la vez haciendo que fuera consciente de sus acciones. Y se había pasado vertiendo alcohol. Rápidamente retiró  la botella de alcohol que había vertido en exceso dentro del cubata, la enroscó, pidió perdón, vertió la mitad en otro vaso para tener otro pedido o quizá para tragárselo ella con idea de ahogar su ansiedad repentina, y abrió una lata de refresco. Se disculpó una y mil veces con el cliente mientras vertía el refresco de limón y observaba de tanto en tanto aquella cabeza rapada al cero, totalmente tatuada debido a su planeta de origen y sus malditas tradiciones, intentando no perderle de vista ni un segundo y rezando a la Fuerza que por favor no la divisara. Que no se fijara en ella… Pero lamentablemente trabajaba en la barra. Y a Maul le encantaba beber.

Y, como si hubieran conectado mentalmente, Maul volteó hacia la barra y Rey se agachó por puro instinto, escondiéndose. Siendo consciente de que atrajo varias miradas confusas por parte de los clientes a quienes atendía… Pero, sencillamente no era consciente de sus actos. La sombra de una confusa Jyn Erso, mirándola como si pudiera permitirse juzgarla, le hizo recuperar el aire y la voz de golpe. Antes de que Jynn articulara nada Rey habló.

-Por favor, necesito tu ayuda…- Jyn frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo reaccionar y Rey sentía que iba a desmoronarse.

-¡¿Qué necesitas ayuda?!- Rey obviaba el tono de superioridad de Jyn, estaba demasiado asustada como para pagarla con nadie.- ¿¡Has visto cómo está la barra?! ¡Rey, quien necesita ayuda somos nosotras, Tallie y yo!- Y se dispuso a atender el sector de Rey.

-Cámbiame el sitio.- Le rogó y Jyn arrugó la nariz.- Cámbiame el sitio, por favor, Jyn…- La rubia se empezaba a estresar, no estaba para atender los problemas de nadie y sólo accedió con tal de que la barra se despejara. Rey se levantó enérgicamente, saliendo del rango de visión de Maul al cambiarse el sitio. Quedando oculta tras el pilar que se interponía entre Jyn y Rey, haciendo que ésta última respirara un poco más tranquila por el momento… Sabía que aquello había sido una decisión que le reguardaría durante un tiempo. Siguió atendiendo la zona de Jyn, sin detenerse, mientras empezaba a mentalizarse. No le iba a quedar más remedio que estar evitando a Maul durante toda la noche… Él no sabía que ella trabajaba allí y lo mejor sería que aquello se mantuviera cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Sirvió y una punzada en su persona la llamó desde dos flancos. Condujo la vista por inercia al escenario y encontró los ojos de Kylo, virando constantemente de ella al público, intentando no perder el foco y no salirse de su personaje. Rey intuyó que le estaría preguntando a qué venía aquel cambio repentino de sitio y ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que le restara importancia… Luego alzó la mirada y se encontró también con los ojos de Finn en la cabina de mando. Él, a diferencia de Kylo, sí podía ser más expresivo. Y le hizo un gesto preguntando a qué venía ese cambio. Rey hizo el mismo gesto con la mano mientras seguía sirviendo con la otra… No le gustó nada la mirada de Finn. Una que le indicaba que no se creía aquello. Volvió a mirar a Kylo y encontró el mismo gesto pero en él. Y Rey tragó saliva, regresando a su trabajo e intentando seguir llevando la noche lo mejor que pudiese pese a tener el pulso desatado, las manos temblorosas y una sudoración permanente en las axilas, espalda y cuello.

Se pegó al pilar una vez vio aquella cabeza rapada y tatuada marcharse de espaldas a ella, quizá dando un trago a la bebida que Jyn acababa de servirle. Y Rey respiró. Por suerte no era demasiado alta y Maul tampoco, el resto de la muchedumbre la ocultaba de su rango de visión, estuviera donde estuviese, y aquello le hacía sentir una sensación de seguridad. Endeble, muy endeble, pero al menos la sentía de alguna manera.

Tomó aire, enfundándose valor y tranquilidad para soportar la noche. Era el concierto de presentación de la Primera Orden, era un día especial, Kylo luego iba a darle una sorpresa y además estaba viendo que su grupo de amigos empezaba a llevarse bien… _“No, Maul…”_ pensó para sí misma, alzando los ojos otra vez antes de perderlo totalmente de vista, _“No vas a amargarme la noche”_.

…

Para ella fue toda una odisea estar esquivándolo. Prácticamente estuvo toda la noche pendiente de él en vez de las canciones, en vez del evento, en vez de ella misma y su puesto de trabajo. Desparramó en más de una ocasión una bebida porque tuvo la necesidad de resguardarse tras el pilar cuando Maul regresaba a la barra, que ahora atendía Jyn, pidiendo otra copa. Y otra. Y otra más… Y Rey se saturaba. Se saturaba de ver que las miradas de Kylo, Finn y Poe no se despegaban de ella, la tenían más que vigilada y era normal, estaba haciendo cosas raras. Gestos que para ella pasaban desapercibidos, estaba en shock, presa de su ansiedad repentina que le impedía tener pura consciencia de muchas cosas… Pero por suerte o por desgracia ni Finn, ni Poe ni mucho menos Kylo estaban en su estado. Y sus gestos eran más que evidentes a ojos de quien no estaba colapsando.

Rey necesitaba su ayuda, lo pedía inconscientemente. Y Kylo agradeció que el show estuviera a punto de terminar para poder bajar del escenario y ayudar a la chica en lo que fuera que estaba preocupándola… Pero Poe, quién podía permitirse bajar de la cabina porque Finn le cubría, estaba empezando a plantearse aparecer para auxiliarla, para preguntarle si todo iba bien o si necesitaba algo. Y estaba dispuesto a ello hasta que vio a Tallie pedirle algo a la chica y ésta se marchaba al almacén con paso decidido. Achicó los ojos y oteó el recinto mientras no perdía de vista a Rey, quien desapareció en el pasillo que le conducía hacia el depósito, donde estaban todas las bebidas.

Rey fue rápida, tomó varias botellas y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con el codo y encaminándose con el corazón prieto en un puño, acelerado y contenido al mismo tiempo… Se repetía que debía estar tranquila. Que debía serenarse… Llegó a la barra de nuevo y pasó por detrás de Jyn, con los ojos fijados en Tallie pero una voz densa, oscura y arrastrada dijo su nombre… Al otro lado de la barra.

-¿Rey?- Y ella apretó con fuerza las botellas en su pecho. Deteniéndose detrás de Jyn, quién volteó momentáneamente hacia la chica.- ¿Rey? Me cago en todo, Rey ¿Trabajas aquí?- La voz de Maul la tensaba a niveles innombrables y ella siguió su camino, sin prestarle atención. Llegando al lado de Tallie mientras todo empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor…- ¡Rey!- Volvió a llamarla.

-Creo que te busc…- Señaló en voz baja Tallie mientras la chica empezaba a hiperventilar.- ¿Va todo bien?- Y entonces Maul dio un sonoro puñetazo a la barra.

-¡Pequeña zorra! ¡Préstame atención!- Rey volteó por inercia, boqueando, asustada, viendo cómo sus ojos se vidriaban al verle tan adelantado sobre la barra. Sintiéndose más que acorralada. Apresada… Sin escapatoria.- ¡Que vengas aquí, hostia! ¡Sólo quiero hablar!- Y extendió el brazo, atrapando su muñeca y tirando de ella atrayéndola mientras Tallie se quedaba bloqueada ¿Aquello estaba pasando?

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó, intentando zafarse. Pero Maul apretaba. Apretaba mucho y muy fuerte, cortándole la circulación y haciendo que Rey fuera consciente de lo sobresaltado que tenía el pulso. Y entonces todo pasó rápido, como las piezas de un dominó cayendo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo… La música frenó en seco.

-¡Eh!, ¡Eh, el puto calvo que está en la barra!- Kylo vociferó, señalándole desde el escenario y haciendo que todo el mundo volteara hacia Maul.- ¡Deja en paz a las camareras, gilipollas! No me hagas bajar.- Volteó hacia Gorc.- ¡Sacad a ese hijo de puta de esta sala! ¡Está haciéndole daño!

Maul tironeó de Rey, sin dejarse intimidar por aquel show. Tenía idea de sacar a Rey de allí para poder hablar y explicarle un par de cosas que no debería de haberle hecho. Y lo haría, aunque tuviera que sacarla de allí por la fuerza. Y mientras el equipo de Gorc se dirigía hacia allí, ya fue tarde. Todo se accionó de golpe definitivamente y la última pieza de dominó cayó.

-¡Suéltala, bola de billar!- Poe tocó el hombro de Maul, provocando que volteara y le mirara de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-No me toques, payaso maricón, y déjame tranquilo… -Pero Poe no le dejó terminar la frase. La rabia, la ira, ver a Rey tan asustada que era incapaz de defenderse le hizo actuar. Y le soltó un severo empujó a Maul, provocando un corrillo a su alrededor. El estruendo del altavoz indicó que Kylo se había quitado la guitarra de golpe y se dirigía hacia allí mientras Rey boqueaba, negando con la cabeza, viendo todo lo que había provocado sin ser consciente… Cómo su mierda salpicaba y manchaba a todo el mundo… Una vez más. Y Maul se enderezó, yendo directo a Poe quien no tenía intención de achantarse por ese tipejo asqueroso. Y no lo vio venir, sencillamente no lo vio venir. Maul le propinó un puñetazo que le giró la cara, casi provocándole un tirón en el cuello. Consiguiendo que Rey gritara ante el golpetazo sordo que resonó por el local pese al barullo previo a una pelea.

El impacto tiró a Poe al suelo y Maul se apresuró para propinarle una patada pero Gorc y su equipo llegó a tiempo, agarrando a Maul por el brazo y sacándolo de allí a jalones pero el dathomiriano tenía claro que no iba a quedarse así. Forcejeó más y más hasta soltarse, dirigiéndose hacia Poe y soltándole una patada que arrancó un grito en Rey al igual que sus lágrimas. Temblaba, asustada. Más que nunca, sintiendo cómo estallaba en ella el llanto y la culpabilidad. 

Gorc agarró a Maul de forma violenta y jaló de él hasta sacarle del local a trompicones por la puerta de atrás… Donde él y sus muchachos quizá se encargarían de explicarle en qué consistía el civismo mientras ellos mismos no lo empleaban con él.

 Tallie abrazó a Rey pero ella apartó a la chica con un aspaviento, saltando por encima de la barra una vez fue capaz de reaccionar. Auxiliando a Poe, intentando que se incorporara mientras ella no dejaba de llorar. Negando con la cabeza, retozando en la culpabilidad. Todo había sido culpa suya, si Maul no se hubiera fijado en ella… Nada de eso habría pasado.

Sentía las miradas del local clavarse en ella. Y no tuvo valor para enfrentarse a la Primera Orden, quienes estaban observando todo desde el escenario. No, no podía. Era consciente que les había amargado la presentación, había fastidiado el evento… Lo había jodido todo y sólo rompió a llorar. La ceja de Poe sangraba al igual que su labio mientras él se sujetaba el estómago, dolorido por la patada. Había salido malparado sólo por defenderla, sólo por protegerla… Y Rey no podía sentirse peor.

-Lo siento… -Lloriqueaba, abrazándole.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Lo siento mucho, yo…

-Poe, regresa a tu puesto.- La voz firme de Mara, despejando el corrillo, llamó la atención de Rey y Poe. Éste se levantó.- Luego tendremos una charla en el despacho.- Viró los ojos a Rey.- Tú, a tu puesto.- Rey asintió, desolada y triste.

-Pero Mar…- Mara interrumpió a Poe, alzando la mano.

-Dameron, a tu puesto de trabajo ¡YA!- Habló, gruñendo entre dientes mientras él asentía a duras penas y entonces Mara fue consciente de su ceja chorreante.- ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¡Dameron! ¡Espera! Voy a llamar a una ambulancia…

-No será neces…- Pero Mara le jaló del brazo, tirando de él. Y Rey se quedó plantada fuera de la barra, sin saber qué hacer… Hipó, viendo a Tallie y entonces regresó al otro lado.

-Pido disculpas por el altercado…- Entonó Kylo, enfundándose la guitarra mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto. Era más que evidente que Mara le había mandado de nuevo al escenario para que el show prosiguiera.-  Vamos a seguir con esto y espero por el bien de la mayoría que sea sin más complicaciones…- La gente silbó, aplaudiendo y dándole la razón antes de que retomaran el tema a mitad. Y Rey suspiró mientras intentaba regresar a su ritmo de trabajo… Pero… No podía. No con todo aquello tan reciente.

Apretó los ojos, haciendo que varias lágrimas cayeran de ellos mientras volvía a sorber con fuerza, mirándoles. Mirando a todo el mundo que la estaba mirando con aquella cara de… De…

Suspiró.

Todo había sido por su culpa… Y no podía arrastrar a más gente con ella. Hoy había sido eso pero ¿Qué pasaría más adelante? Maul no iba a dejarla en paz… Y ella no podía permitir que aquello se repitiera.

Sus ojos viraron hacia Kylo, quién, pese a estar actuando lo mejor que podía, ella sabía leerle. Y le veía que no estaba bien. No estaba bien porque ella no estaba bien…

Volvió a sorber.

No podía salpicarle a más gente su mierda. Sencillamente no debía. Y tomó aire de forma pesada mientras seguía afrontando lo que quedaba de jornada.

 

…

Recogía sus pertenencias de forma apresurada. No tenía ganas de encontrarse a nadie. De hecho le había pedido a Tallie cubrirle las espaldas los últimos diez minutos antes del cierre. Cuando la Primera Orden terminó de tocar, la gente, los fans y las obligaciones les mantuvieron presos en una parte del local mientras la barra, llena hasta las trancas de clientes, se volvió infranqueable durante ese tiempo en el que la DJ-Set que cerró el evento sonó a todo volumen. Alargando el final del día cuando Rey sólo quería marcharse, encerrarse en casa  y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Cerró la mochila con rabia y salió de las taquillas mirando el suelo, con la vista totalmente clavada en las baldosas mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta trasera… Y entonces le escuchó.

-¡REY!- Gritó Kylo. Frenándola un segundo, pero zarandeó la cabeza y prosiguió, apurando el paso y rezando para que no la siguiera. Estaba loca si creía que eso iba a pasar.- ¡Rey!... ¡Rey, Rey!- Volvió a llamarla mientras ella atravesaba la puerta y daba zancadas intentando llegar a la avenida que la llevaría a la estación de metro. Aquella madrugada hacía frío pero ella ya no sentía nada… Y entonces la mano de Kylo atrapó su muñeca.- ¡Rey, por favor! Espera…- Ella se quedó hacia delante, sin atreverse a voltear. No podía… No podía hacerlo, no podía enfrentarle, no podía hablar, no podía controlarse… No podía, no era dueña de nada. La mano de Kylo soltó su muñeca lentamente antes de posarla en su hombro, acercándose con miedo.- Rey… Estoy aquí.- Pero ella se mantenía callada y Kylo empezaba a no saber qué hacer.- Estoy aquí, de verdad… Estoy aquí.

-Sí.- Habló firme pero sintiendo en sus carnes el sobre esfuerzo para que no se resquebrajara su voz.- Sí, ya te veo que estás aquí.- Le vio retroceder un poco, sorprendido por el tono. Y entonces Kylo volvió a pasarse la manga por la cara, terminando de quitarse el poco maquillaje que le quedaba. Boqueó y, con temor, intentó atraerla a él para poder abrazarla pero Rey retrocedió un hombro, alejándose e impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo. Y Kylo bajó las manos empezando a puntearse el pulgar con la uña.

-Sé que… Es estúpido preguntarte si estás bien porque… Porque sé que no lo estás.- Ella tragó saliva, apartándole la mirada y apretando los labios con fuerza.- Pero… Rey.- Volvió a alzar la mano, intentando llegar a su hombro y ella se dejó pese a rehuirle con la cara. Y se mantuvo un rato allí, quieto, hasta que poco a poco condujo su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica, lentamente y despacio, temiendo asustarla. Apoyó los dedos en su piel y forzó un poco para que terminara mirándole a la cara, conduciéndole el rostro hasta que ambos se miraran.

Ella veía la preocupación en sus ojos… Por la Fuerza que si la veía, estaban gritando aterrados por ella. Posiblemente Kylo habría mandado a la mierda a gente importante para estar con ella ahora mismo aunque ella hubiera fastidiado todo el espectáculo, la presentación del nuevo disco… Le había distraído con sus movidas. Sus propias movidas personales que no deberían de influir en nadie… Y pese a todo allí estaba Kylo, acariciándole la cara e intentando calmarla. Rey tomó aire, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras volvía a repetirse que Kylo no merecía que le salpicaran sus problemas, que suficientes tenía ya como para preocuparse por los de ella… Poe había recibido golpes por ella. No podía permitir que a Kylo le pasara lo mismo. Tomó aire, apartando los ojos de nuevo.

-Puedes hablar conmigo…- Le recordó a Rey, atrapando su atención de nuevo.- Puedes contármelo, Rey. Estoy aquí…- Y le vio relamerse, escogiendo sus palabras mientras ella sentía que iba a desplomarse ante su propia agonía. Y Kylo se acercó un poco más, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla y bajando la mano hasta llegar a su hombro. Tomando aire otra vez y enfrentando aquellos ojos enormes y medianamente desmaquillados por las lágrimas.- Por favor, Rey… No me apartes.- Y aquello le sentó como una piedra.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero las contuvo. Sintió ganas de abrazarse a él y desahogarse contándole todo, pero se contuvo… Sintió ganas de muchas cosas, pero las contuvo todas mientras le seguía mirando. Y sabía que si proseguía con lo que había planificado desde que sacaron a Maul del local ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ya no habría forma de remediarlo… Porque sabía que aquello que iba a provocarle por dentro sería demoledor. Pero era lo mejor… Para ambos… O eso quiso creer.

Se enfundó valor y alzó la mano hasta apoyarla en el pecho de Kylo, quién sonrió levemente ante el gesto, pensando que se debería a otra cosa, a que había conseguido que Rey se abriera… Pero sus comisuras bajaron poco a poco cuando Rey empezó a hacer fuerza, apartándole de ella, creando una distancia. Desviando la mirada antes de tomar aire, sintiendo que su corazón latía tan fuerte que le iba a estallar…

-No puedo apartarte.- Rey apretó la mandíbula ante la evidencia, ya no habría vuelta atrás.- No puedo apartarte si nunca has estado cerca, Kylo…- Y le vio entreabrir la boca, petrificarse en el sitio mientras Rey dio un suave empujón final, quitándoselo de encima con suavidad. Parpadeó varias veces antes de alzar la mirada a él una última vez. La última que le vería estar a punto de darlo todo por ella antes de que todo aquello le reventara por dentro. Tragó saliva y reanudó la marcha, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de metro mientras le temblaban las piernas. Dejándole solo a sus espaldas mientras la vista se le nublaba con las lágrimas.

Una parte de ella deseaba que Kylo corriera hacia ella. Pero el resto de su cabeza le recordó que Kylo no agobiaba con insistencias. Y se alegró al ver que no se lo había puesto más difícil… Pero la tristeza y el dolor pesaban más. Porque no podía, sinceramente no podía meterle de lleno en sus problemas.

Y llegó a su casa sin ser consciente de nada, como si hubiera estado con el piloto automático hasta que al fin se topó con el portal de su casa. La suya propia. No la de Finn y Poe, ni mucho menos la de Kylo. No. Había llegado a su solitaria, triste, vacía y fría casa.

Alzó la vista, recorriendo la fachada del edificio, observando su ventana y tomando aire.

Accionó la llave y abrió el portal mientras a cada paso sentía que iba recuperando la consciencia de todo, de lo que acababa de hacer. Y subió los escalones sintiendo que con cada uno de ellos salían dudas, dudas terribles, dudas que empezaron a crear un sentimiento de arrepentimiento que intentó asegurar no sentir. Porque ahora empezaba a pensar que aquello no había sido buena idea, que acababa de colocarse ella sola la soga al cuello y se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, ahogándose mientras observaba cómo su vista se volvía gris… Empezando a arrepentirse cuando ya se había hecho daños irreparables. Y quizá a Kylo también.

Necesitó apoyarse en la barandilla, preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho, y todo se enturbió a su alrededor mientras boqueaba, conteniendo el llanto y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y se apoyó en la madera con ambas manos antes de accionar la llave y entrar, apoyando ahora la espalda en la puerta, cerrándola al paso que se dejaba caer, deslizándose por la superficie de madera hasta que dio con el culo contra el suelo. Y se abrazó sus propias piernas mientras hipaba, dejando salir sus lágrimas de una vez. Sintiendo que aquella noche había sido un desastre en potencia, el mayor de su vida.

Bajó la cabeza, dejándola en el hueco que había formado con sus rodillas y se apretó más en aquel abrazo solitario. Empezando a alzar la voz en el llanto, desgarrándose la garganta mientras ahora dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose en la coronilla con la puerta.

Apretó los puños, se arrugó la tela de la chaqueta, llevándose consigo la camiseta y…  Bajó los ojos hasta ella, observando la camiseta que le había dado Phasma. Se quitó la chaqueta para despojarse de la prenda, tendiéndola frente a ella… Observándola. Y odió aquel día, odió cada puto segundo que había vivido aquel día y la lanzó lejos de ella mientras las lágrimas caían otra vez por sus mejillas, volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma una vez la prenda tocó el suelo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y siguió llorando, sintiéndose devastada... Sola, de nuevo.

Y debería empezar a acostumbrarse a ello.

…

Kylo abrió la puerta del callejón de un golpe, casi llevándose con ella a Hux, quien había estado buscándole con desesperación. El pobre pelirrojo se sobresaltó, llevándose la mano al pecho y apartándose, estando a punto de soltar una gracia hasta que vio la cara de su amigo. Y luego, cuando no vio a Rey detrás de él, se empezó a preocupar. Fue rápido accionándose, y le sujetó por el brazo para intentar detenerle.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada.- Contestó arisco, seco, directo y amargo. Si realmente se creía que Hux iba a tragarse aquella mentira piadosa, la llevaba clara. El pelirrojo forzó más, intentando detenerle con ahínco.

-En serio ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué…?- Pero Kylo se zafó de golpe, casi empujando a Hux, provocando que el chico retrocediera por inercia.

-¡Te he dicho que no me pasa nada!- Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un segundo antes de que Kylo regresara a las taquillas con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, andando con un paso firme y duro. Estaba rabioso, enfadado pero sobre todo devastado. Roto por dentro en mil pedazos pues no sabía por qué, qué había hecho mal, qué había pasado… Por qué era insuficiente cuando se lo había dado todo a ella. Todo. No había bastado para acercarse lo suficiente. Para que le tuviera en cuenta en un momento así. Quizá porque él no era suficiente…

La furia le llevó a golpear con la mano una puerta de un taquillero que se había quedado entreabierta. Y él se dejó caer en el banquillo, derrotado al fin. Sintiendo que no sabría cómo llevar su vida después de que todo su mundo hubiera estado impregnado por Rey.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándose los ojos y aguantando el llanto, le dolía el pecho como nunca y se le atragantaba hasta el aire… Inhaló y exhaló antes de sacar de la bolsa que había traído aquellos vinilos que Rey buscaba con tanta devoción... Y supuso que aquella noche había hecho la primera promesa que rompería en toda su vida, pues dudaba que ella quisiera saber algo de él después de todo aquello. Y él debía empezar a cambiar el chip y pensar de la misma manera. Largó un suspiro, sintiendo la oscuridad del lugar abrazarle. Y entonces una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Y en el otro sintió otra, más grande y firme. Tomó aire y condujo las suyas a las de sus dos amigos mientras ambos tomaban asiento a su lado.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó con Hux, quién negó con la cabeza antes de pasar el brazo por detrás de sus hombros enormes mientras compartía miradas con Phasma.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Susurró Hux y Kylo clavó la vista al frente. El pelirrojo bajó los ojos hasta la bolsa de vinilos y aguantó el aire, apretando más a Kylo cuando juntó de golpe las piezas del puzle.- No… Joder…

-Joder…- Habló Kylo, sintiendo que se quebraba otra vez. Negó con la cabeza, arrugando el rostro para luego cubrirlo con ambas manos, venciéndose sobre sí mismo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y conteniendo un grito.- ¡Joder!


	23. Contrasentido

CAPÍTULO 23: CONTRASENTIDO

 

Abrió los ojos pero la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana le obligó a cerrarlos y removerse en la cama. Sintiendo que todavía no había salido de los mundos del sueño, con la cabeza todavía por reanudar y actualizar. Tanto que no sabía exactamente a qué se debía esa sensación amarga, como la esencia de sarlacc, que inundaba su pecho. Estaba adormilada y triste. Terriblemente triste sin saber el origen de esa emoción, al menos todavía. Y es que el sueño es la mejor de las anestesias emocionales…

Volvió a removerse y dejó caer la mano por el borde del colchón, esperando tocar parqué y en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, el pelo y el hocico humedecido de Asajj… Pero cuando sus dedos impactaron contra la baldosa fría de su propia casa, Rey abrió los ojos. Recordándolo todo de golpe.

Se sobresaltó, sentándose en la cama. En su cama, la suya propia por primera vez en semanas… Y su corazón se encogió de golpe, obligándola a doblegarse un poco mientras volvía a recostarse. Notando que sus ojos se inundaban. Aquello que había sentido como el recuerdo de una mala pesadilla había sido real, muy real. No estaba dolida por ningún sueño que no recordara, sino por la sensación latente con la que se durmió aquella madrugada, abrazando la camiseta que le dio Phasma una vez la recogió del suelo.

La rebuscó entre las sábanas, sus sábanas ocre y beige… No negras, ni grises. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez encontró aquella tela de gran contraste con las suyas, el negro parecía más negro al estar junto a colores claros. Y Kylo apareció de nuevo en su cabeza, con fuerza. Aunque ¿Había desaparecido alguna vez de su mente? Lo dudó. Dudó que alguna vez se hubiera ido de sus pensamientos, ahora que lo meditaba con mayor claridad. No había dejado de pensar en él desde que prácticamente enterraron el hacha aquella noche que salieron. Pero desde que le alejó de su lado hacía apenas unas horas, su presencia se había multiplicado enormemente en su subconsciente.

Y preguntas sobre cómo estaría él, cómo habría pasado la noche, qué pensaría Asajj cuando le viera entrar en casa sin ella detrás, inundaban su cabeza. Y sentía que podía responderlas sin dificultad, que eran preguntas que no le hacía falta formularse pues sabía la respuesta. De sobra que la sabía…  Pero no quería decírsela, no quería reconocerlo en su mente y zarandeó la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a la camiseta, sintiendo que le costaba respirar, sintiendo que una losa pesada, enorme y maciza se presionaba con fuerza contra su pecho, casi destrozándole las costillas… ¿O a caso era al revés? ¿Era posible que su propio corazón le reventara el pecho por dentro con su latido? ¿Era posible que aquel sentimiento de culpa y dolor se hinchara tanto que terminara por explotar y destrozar su caja torácica?

Fuera como fuese… Empezaba a pensar que realmente se había equivocado. La duda que empezó a sentir aquella madrugada creció tanto que ahora empezaba a verlo claro. Se había equivocado, había detonado la Estrella De La Muerte esperando que quizá la explosión no le doliera o no causara tantos daños… Zarandeó otra vez la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, como si el gesto fuera a alejar realmente las ideas del núcleo de su mente, pues si llegaban a este al final no le quedaría otra que admitirlo.

Pero la realidad era esa y no podía estar nadando contra ella.

Sí, había detonado la Estrella de la Muerte. Pero había olvidado salir de allí cuando la explosión tuviera lugar. Y había sido una ilusa creyendo que estaba tan destrozada que ya nada podría destrozarla… Pero se equivocaba. La realidad era que se había equivocado. Entera y totalmente, se había equivocado.

Volteó hasta quedar boca arriba, respirando agitadamente mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Y se aferró más a la camiseta. Los ojos se le vidriaron otra vez y una lágrima no tardó en caer por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído, erizándole la piel.

Una fuerte vibración en la mesilla la sacó del trance y volteó con rapidez, estirando el brazo y esperando encontrar su nombre en la pantalla… Pero se sobresaltó al ver las treinta llamadas perdidas, tanto de Finn como de Poe, y los cincuenta mensajes en el grupo que compartían.

Se sentó en la cama, tomando el teléfono con ambas manos e inspirando con profundidad. Preparándose para enfrentar los mensajes de rabia de sus dos amigos. Sus dos pilares… Y sentía que estaba apartándoles injustamente pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería zambullirles de lleno en sus miserias, que se preocuparan. No quería, no lo quería para nada pues suficiente era ya con que ella estuviera mal.

Tomó aire nuevamente y desbloqueó la pantalla para luego entrar en el buzón de mensajes, en aquellos chats, deteniéndose antes de pulsar el de Finn y Poe, observando el resto. Concretamente uno, el suyo. El de Kylo. Y no podía esperar ningún mensaje por su parte, no iba a recibirlo después de aquella conversación. Y recordó que Kylo no agobiaba, que él no insistía porque no era lo correcto. Mucho menos después de aquel disparo tan certero que le había dado ella...

Pulsó el de Finn y Poe sin dejar de mirar aquel que compartía con Kylo. Y entonces la apertura del chat abarcó toda la pantalla. Llenándola de mensajes que no tardó en empezar a leer.

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ Rey comprobó la hora al leerlo. Se lo habían mandado a las seis y media de la madrugada… Y a esa hora ella estaba llegando a su casa.

 _-¿Rey?-_ Otro seguido, esta vez de Finn.

_-¿Rey, dónde estás?_

_-Podrías cogernos las llamadas…_

_-Rey_

_-¡REEEEEEY!_

_-¡¿Te has encontrado con Maul otra vez?!_

_-¡Rey, por favor, respóndenos!_

_-Al menos dinos que estás bien… ¿Estás con Kylo?-_ Rey vio que ya eran las siete de la madrugada y Finn y Poe seguían en el _Mos Eisley_ , esperándola. Y no puedo evitar sentirse peor.

 _-Acabamos de ver a los de la Primera Orden, nos ha dicho Phasma que te has ido a casa ¿Por qué no nos has avisado?-_ Las siete y cuarto y todavía estaban allí.

- _¿Te has quedado sin batería otra vez? ¡Mira que te tenemos dicho que te lleves el cargador del teléfono siempre detrás!_ \- Las siete y media de la mañana.

- _Llámanos cuando puedas, por favor, Rey…_

 Y con los ojos lacrimosos, otra vez, empezó a escribir un mensaje. Tecleando a toda velocidad mientras empezaba a tener una ocurrencia. Por nada del mundo quería ir hoy a trabajar, por nada del mundo quería encontrarse a Kylo, a Finn, a Poe, a Hux o Phasma… De ninguna manera. Se sentía avergonzada y destrozada mentalmente. Y necesitaba tiempo.

- _Hola, chicos. Perdón por irme sin avisar pero… Han pasado cosas… Con Kylo y conmigo. Ya os contaré el jueves. Y por favor, no vengáis a verme, de verdad os lo pido… Necesito un poco de espacio._

_Hoy no iré a trabajar así que el jueves lo hablamos todo con unas pizzas… Os quiero._

Se apresuró en mandar el mensaje y en intentar llamar a Mara. Eran las once de la mañana y supuso que aquella mujer ya estaría despierta.

Se sorbió la nariz mientras ponía la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente, respirando, intentando controlarse lo mejor que podía antes de hablar con Mara. Preparándose un discurso que sonara efectivo… Un toque, dos toques… Y al tercero el teléfono se descolgó.

-¿Qué pasa, Rey?- La voz de Mara sorprendió a Rey desmesuradamente. Esta vez era un tono cálido y cercano, distinto al de otras veces. Y tosió antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hola, Mara… Es sólo que… Necesito tomarme hoy el día libre. Descuéntamelo de mis vacaciones pero he tenido un percance y…- La mujer respondió, cortándole el discurso.

-Tranquila, Rey, te debía un día ¿Lo recuerdas?- Rey parpadeó, perpleja. Se aclaró la garganta y fue a decir algo pero parecía que Mara sabía leer a las personas aunque estuviera hablando por teléfono con ellas.- El que te prometí que te daría cuando pasó lo del callejón.

-Oh…- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.- ¿Podrías hacer eso?

-Rey, acabo de decirte que te lo debo.- La mencionada apretó los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida.

-Sí, sí. Perdón es que… Acabo de despertarme.- Escuchó a Mara reír con suavidad al otro lado.

-Duerme un poco más, te vendrá bien. El jueves nos vemos.

-Perfecto. Adiós.- Y Mara colgó sin despedirse.

Pero aquello no alivió la presión de su pecho. Lo empeoró todavía más… Y ya no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco qué podría hacer para sentirse mejor.

…

Llevaba desde el domingo encerrada en casa; sin comer, sin hacer nada más que retozar en el colchón, forzándose a dormir e intentando no llorar demasiado. Y aquel martes iba a ser otro día que sobrellevaría con aquel patrón de conducta. Sabía de sobra que no era sano, lo supo cuando pasó todas sus vacaciones así por el tema de Maul pero ella recordaba estar un poco “mejor” al tercer día. De alguna manera debería estar mejor o al menos empezar a automatizarse como autodefensa… Pero esta vez era distinto. El dolor era distinto, potente… Y le asustó. Le asustó mucho pues cada segundo que pasaba se percataba de su error.

Le asustó porque aquello le indicaba que Kylo había sido algo, algo más que pasajero. Había dejado una huella importante en ella y apartarle no le hacía sentir mejor. Cada mañana, aquel tirón en el pecho, se lo recordaba.  Y cada mañana se despertaba pensando que había sido un mal sueño, un mal momento. Y no se acordaba de nada hasta que recuperaba un poco de conciencia y todo le venía de golpe… Tan de golpe que se tumbaba en la cama ante el impacto. Pero, entonces, otro impacto más fuerte sonó en la puerta de su casa, haciendo que Rey se incorporara rápidamente.

 

-¡REY!- Era la voz de Poe, aporreando la puerta con el puño.

-¡Rey, abre de una vez!- Y Finn, obviamente también estaba Finn allí. Y ella se quedó detrás de la puerta, observándola retumbar mientras se aceleraba.

-¡Rey, abre! ¡Abre o abro yo!- Hizo una pausa con los golpes.- ¡Y no pienso pagarte la maldita reparación!

-¡Para, para, para!- Gritó ella, al fin. Dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla antes de que Poe se destrozara contra ella.- ¡Que es de anti-robos, tonto!- Gritó, quedándose en el umbral pero ni Poe ni Finn le dieron tiempo a pensar en nada.

Entraron con ella, cerrando tras de sí. Abrazándola en conjunto mientras ella se quedaba petrificada, de pie. Sintiendo un aterrador, dominante, pesado y horroroso silencio que poco a poco se fue evaporando en el aire, casi como el humo. Y ella alzó los brazos, correspondiendo al gesto mientras escondía la cabeza en el hombro de Finn y el brazo de Poe.

-No hacía falta que vinierais…- Pero el tono de su voz no hizo que aquello sonara convincente, que realmente le hacía falta que se personaran porque, precisamente por aquel temblor en la voz, Poe y Finn sabían que sí. Que por supuesto que hacía falta que estuvieran allí. Poe y Finn lo tenían más que claro después de ver que Rey no osaba encender el teléfono para absolutamente nada. Y su voz quebrada terminó de meter peso a aquel veredicto.

Y luchar contra ello sólo hacía que Rey se sintiera estúpida. El abrazo se sentía como si pudieran notarse emocionalmente, retroalimentarse entre los tres. Una conversación emocional y sensorial constante que detonó en Rey como una explosión aterradora. Y finalmente tomó aire ante el apretón un poco más firme y atrapante de Poe y las caricias en la espalda de Finn.

\- No estoy bien…- Confesó. Haciendo que Finn y Poe compartieran miradas  desde el ángulo que habían adoptado tras su espalda. Mirándose con sorpresa pues Rey no solía pedir ayuda. Jamás. Y Poe se aparto, dirigiéndose a la cocina a prepararle una buena taza de té mientras Finn se sentaba con ella en el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Y Rey se quedó mirando a la nada, negando con la cabeza mientras sentía que se desmoronaba enteramente. La mano de Finn se sintió firme cuando él la posó sobre su hombro, deslizándola hasta su antebrazo en una caricia, haciendo que Rey regresara a la tierra aunque sólo fuera por un segundo.

-No lo sé…- Habló con la mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado por ella misma. Finn apretó un poco más su agarre, enfundándole seguridad y confianza pues sentía que estaba alzando un muro horrible para esconderse.

 Pese a apartarles, pese alejarles a ellos también… Poe y Finn estaban ahí. Porque conocían a Rey, llevaban muchos años conociéndola. Y sabían cómo tratarla, cuándo dejarle espacio como había sucedido desde el domingo hasta ahora, y cuando decir basta.

-La he cagado con Kylo…-Soltó al fin, como una confesión que le pesara soltar. Finn achicó un ojo y Poe llegó con el té.

-Despacio, despacio… -Comentó el muchacho, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole el té. Rey lo tomó, temblorosa, y lo mantuvo entre sus manos durante un buen rato. Apreciando su calor, preparándose para hablar.- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Entonces terminó de procesar algo.- Espera ¿La has cagado tú?- Ladeó la cabeza, dudándolo mucho.- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- Rey negó con la cabeza, rápidamente.

-No, no… Él no ha hecho nada.- Poe apretó su agarre.

-Precisamente, Rey…- Ella le miró, sintiendo que se le vidriaban los ojos de nuevo.- No ha hecho nada para mantenerte a su lado y…- Ella negó con la cabeza, parpadeando y sintiendo que empezaba a llorar, que la congestión empezaba a abarcarle la cara, que se ponía roja al igual que sus ojos. Y el agarre de Poe se hizo más fuerte, siendo un apoyo con fuerza.

-He sido yo.- Parpadeó otra vez y se le cayeron varias lágrimas.- Yo le he dejado.- Y bajó la mirada, observando el té humeante. Pensando en que realmente no le apetecía tan siquiera… Poe y Finn compartieron miradas y ambos cayeron en la cuenta del por qué Phasma y Hux les miraron con tanta rabia el domingo por la noche.

-¿Por qué?- Habló Finn esta vez, mirándola. Pero Rey le rehuía el contacto visual. Y Finn apoyó la mano en su rodilla.- ¿Por qué le has dejado? Si creo que estabais bien ¿No?- Rey tomó aire mientras empezaba a notar el tembleque de su pecho.

Claro que estaban bien, estaban tremendamente bien, juntos… Asintió como respuesta antes de pasarse la mano por los ojos, adelantarse para dejar el té en la mesita y taparse la cara con ambas manos. Sintiéndose que realmente estaba peor que hecha un lío. Sintiendo que les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo porque ni ella misma conseguía sacar nada en claro. Finn volvió a tocarle la rodilla, acariciándola y ella lloró a golpecitos, intentando no estallar. Intentando aguantar… Pero el torrente podía más.

-Rey…- Poe compartió miradas con Finn antes de arrodillarse frente a ella, tocándole el brazo en una caricia y apartándole las manos de la cara para que se expusiera. Para que no construyera un muro, para que no les lanzara lejos porque podía contar con ellos y ellos querían poder ayudar. Le tomó el mentón, alzándole la cabeza y cruzando miradas antes de apartarle las lágrimas con el pulgar.- Rey, estamos aquí ¿Vale?- Finn asintió.

-No nos dejes de lado, Rey.- Y ella volteó hacia Finn. Asustada, viendo una mirada parecida a la de Kylo en aquellos ojos marrones que Finn le mostraba sin ser consciente, quizá. Viendo cómo se repetía todo, otra vez, y pensando que quizá iba a dinamitar aquello también sin saberlo… Estalló a llorar al fin, sin poder retenerlo más, temiendo apartar a sus dos pilares fundamentales. Sus dos amigos volvieron a mirarse antes de abrazarla.

-¡No quiero haceros daño!- Se aferró a Finn, quién se quedó petrificado ante el gesto inesperado. Mirando intermitentemente a Poe, esperando alguna respuesta o idea que le resolviera sus dudas… Pero Poe estaba igual o incluso más perdido que Finn. Y éste sólo correspondió al abrazo.- ¡No quiero haceros daño, Finn, por favor!- Él acarició su espalda.

-¡Eh, eh, eh…!- Susurró, intentando calmarla.- ¿Qué dices, Rey?- Seguía mirando a Poe, quién le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera.- No vas a hacernos daño…- Ella asintió, totalmente convencida de ello.- No… No vas a hacerlo.

-Sí voy a hacerlo…- Lloriqueó sobre sus telas, apretándole la camiseta por la espalda, temiendo que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.- Sí voy a hacerlo, Finn…- Él negó con la cabeza y la apartó de él, para que pudieran verse a la cara. Odiaba que Rey se escondiera de ellos estando frente a frente. Y le limpió las lágrimas llamándole la atención.

-No.- Ella alzó los ojos a él.- No, Rey. No lo harás. Estamos aquí porque nos importas.- Poe asintió.- Y lo que nos hace daño es verte tan mal que no seas capaz ni de poder hablarlo con nosotros…- Su tono acunaba a la chica. Finn tenía el poder de usar su calma, a veces fugaz, para poder transmitírsela. Y Rey dejó de llorar para empezar a hipar y poco a poco sólo lagrimear mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Tragó saliva mientras Finn le sonreía suavemente.

-Puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea, Rey.- Retomó Poe. Haciendo que la chica virara los ojos a él.- Lo que más daño nos hace es verte así, en serio.- Se acercó a ella, pasándole el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Ella hipó, sorbiendo una última vez.- De verdad.

-De verdad de la buena.- Reafirmó Finn. Y ella tomó aire, desviando los ojos.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué pasó el sábado?- Se frenó.- Porque pasó el sábado ¿Verdad?- Le ayudó.

-De madrugada…- Asintió.- En el cierre. Al final.- Poe asintió con una leve sonrisa al ver que estaban progresando. Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz.- Después de lo que pasó con Maul…- Volteó hacia Poe, fijándose en su cara. En lo hinchado que tenía el ojo donde recibió el golpe, las suturas de la ceja y labio… Inevitablemente alzó la mano y la tocó la mejilla.- Joder… Lo siento tanto.- Poe sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que he recibido golpes peores.- Y ella rió, soltando aire por la boca. Poe se relamió y le bajó la mano, atrapándola con la suya.- No te creas que Maul es un gran adversario. No le devolví el golpe por educación y para no dejar mal a Gorc...- Respondió en broma. Y Rey sonrió un poco más.- Y bajé porque quise, Rey.- Ella dejó de sonreír, mirándole.- Porque lo que menos queríamos es que ese idiota la liara más.

-Porque si alguien la jodió fue Maul, Rey.- Finn habló, haciendo que Rey volteara a él.

-Puto calvorota ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa que fastidiarla?- Rey volteó de nuevo a Poe, quién pensó aquello y ladeó la cabeza.- Bueno, sí… Ser más feo que un Hutt.

-O un gungan…

-Pobres gungans, Finn.- Rey rió un poco más ante aquella conversación. Y Poe le acarició la espalda, tranquilizándola y devolviéndole calor.- ¿Qué pasó después?- Rey bajó las comisuras poco a poco, desviando los ojos.

-Pues… No sé.- Se mordió el labio.- Vi que todo se había ido al traste…- Finn tomó aire y Poe hizo lo mismo.- Que de alguna manera yo encajaba en la ecuación. Porque si no hubiera estado yo ahí, Maul no hubiera hecho nada.- Poe negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que ese tío es un liante, no?- Rey alzó las cejas.- Si no hubiera sido contigo, al séptimo cubata, hubiera montado el lío con otra persona.- Poe volvió a acariciarle la espalda con fuerza.- La culpa no es tuya.

-Kylo bajó el escenario, paró el show para llamar a los de seguridad…- Finn asintió ante aquella declaración de Rey.- Estaba más pendiente de mí que de su espectáculo…- Alzó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por los ojos, bajándolas hasta sus mejillas, apartando todas las lágrimas a su paso.- ¿Merezco tantas atenciones?- Sonó amarga y Finn fue a debatir aquello pero Poe le miró, indicándole que dejara que Rey se soltara. Que no necesitaba opiniones ajenas, sino que escucharan las suyas.- ¿De verdad merecía tanto? Que se frenara un show, que a ti te pegara, que…- Suspiró.- Aunque me debiera algo por haberle ayudado en el callejón sigo sin merecerlo ¿Qué sabe él?- Se mordió el labio.- Si no le he contado nada de mí…- Y se quedó en silencio, analizando todo lo que estaba viendo en su cabeza.

El silencio les estaba matando y Poe se relamió, intentando tomar el relevo para que la charla no decayera.

-¿Qué pasó después del show?- Rey se mordió el labio.

-Vino a hablar conmigo…- Finn tomó aire, sintiendo que Rey estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano al recordar aquello que quizá estaba intentando borrar e su memoria.- Ver cómo estaba… Quería ayudarme, me pidió por favor que no le apartara.- Poe cerró los ojos, alzando las cejas y estirando los párpados en consecuencia antes de mirar hacia Finn, quién le miró brevemente antes de volver a Rey, pero entonces viró los ojos otra vez a Poe. Sintiendo que había dado con algo. Y siguieron escuchándola.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Finn con inocencia. Rey volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, reviviendo aquello en su cabeza. Finn apoyó la mano en su rodilla otra vez, apretando con suavidad.- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Que no…- Alzó los ojos, intentando ahogar las lágrimas.- Que…- La voz se le quebró pero entonces tomó aire con fuerza, poniéndose firme.- Que él no había estado nunca cerca de mí…- Estalló a llorar otra vez, al percatarse de que aquello no había sido una mentira piadosa para mantenerle a salvo de sus propios problemas. Que no le había alejado de nada… Sino que sencillamente… Jamás le había acercado tanto como él había hecho con ella.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Poe habló más con preocupación que con enfado, a diferencia de lo que esperaba Rey.- ¿Por qué?- Ella negó con la cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

-El sábado… El sábado lo tenía claro…- Suspiró y varias lágrimas se precipitaron de sus ojos.- Hoy no lo sé.- Bajó los párpados con pesadez y suspiró nuevamente.- No lo sé, Poe…- El chico miró a Finn y éste tomó el relevo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste el sábado, entonces?- Ella se alzó de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-Porque no quería que…- Volvió a negar.- Porque quería ahorrarle preocupaciones.- Arrugó la nariz, cabreada consigo misma por esa respuesta.- Porque no quería que se preocupara por mí porque…- Volvió a soltar aire.- Porque se merece algo mejor.- Finn se relamió, mirando a Poe. Y esta vez no hubo mirada de contención. Y Finn se lanzó.

-¿Algo mejor?- Rey asintió y Finn rió nasalmente.- Rey…- Sujetó su cara por la mejilla, haciendo que la chica le mirara mientras varios lagrimones caían sin piedad por su mejilla.- Si hay algo mejor que tú para él dudo mucho que sea real.- Ella negó con la cabeza pero Finn volvió a mantenerla firme.- Rey… Te lo digo en serio. No importa de dónde vengas.- Ella le mantuvo la mirada.- Quienes son o fueron tus padres… Qué has estudiado o dejado de estudiar y en qué trabajas.- Poe asintió.- Lo que importa es cómo eres tú. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Lo único que cuenta.- Puntualizó Poe.

Y por un momento estuvo a punto de creerlo tras pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos… Hasta que se marcharon a su casa por un motivo que ahora mismo no recordaba, pero resultó ser de gran peso.

Pero daba igual, hubiera sucedido lo mismo cuando la noche cubriera el cielo y ellos se hubieran ido porque se hiciera tare… Ella retozaría en sus pensamientos. Rebozándose en ideas que sabía que no le hacían ningún bien. Poe y Finn la veían de forma distinta a como se veía ella. Y ya no solamente Poe y Finn, también el resto del mundo. Una idea equivocada, totalmente alejada de la realidad.

Porque desde su perspectiva ella no valía, ni mucho menos merecía, nada.

 

…

Tras la hambruna del martes, aquel miércoles Rey no pudo aguantarlo más. Necesitaba inyectarse chocolate en vena. Era una de esas ocasiones donde necesitaba cualquier tipo de chocolate y, sorprendentemente, en su nevera apenas quedaba nada. Nada que le ayudara a sobrevivir o al menos pasar la semana con fuerza. Lo iba a necesitar. Se acercaba el jueves y no sabía cómo iba a hacerle frente, qué le iba a decir, si iban a mirarse o tan siquiera él y el resto de la pandilla se acercarían a la barra a por su tradicional chupito…

Tras colocarse la chaqueta, salió a la calle con paso apurado. No iba a ir a su supermercado habitual. Necesitaba uno enorme, potente, con productos de importación que le vendieran chocolate yaviniano con trufas de Dagobah. Lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Bajó las escaleras del metro, esperando en el andén mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema de siempre. Y se le pusieron los pelos de punta, los ojos lacrimosos y allá iba ese moqueo propio de un llanto desesperado. Sacó los auriculares de la chaqueta y los colocó al teléfono. Buscando una canción mientras se adentraba en el vagón. Yendo de pie pues los asientos estaban ocupados.

Ninguna canción le gustaba. Todas le recordaban a él de una forma angustiosa. De hecho ir en metro le recordaba a él. Demasiado.

Se relamió mientras seguía pasando canciones y canciones hasta llegar a una que parecía no albergar recuerdo alguno. Pulsó el play y esperó a que el metro siguiera avanzando, metiéndose por dentro de la ciudad, surcando el subsuelo hasta llegar a las afueras, donde se encontraban los grandes almacenes… Volvió a reproducir aquella canción triste, manteniendo los ojos gachos, sumergidos en el teléfono y todo lo que contenía... Suspiró, evitando entrar en los chats, releyendo mensajes pasados donde se hablaba con él.

Tomó aire y alzó los ojos, observando al fin el vagón, conduciendo la vista durante un segundo al panel de paradas. Ya había pasado Hosnian Prime y el pecho se le encogió, pero zarandeó la cabeza.  Ya faltaba poco para su parada, muy poco…

Y entonces la respiración se le cortó de cuajo cuando le vio allí. De pie junto a la puerta de salida del vagón, revisando su teléfono.

No.

No era posible ¿Qué hacía Kylo en el metro? Rápidamente volteó la cabeza, dándole la espalda pero controlándole por el reflejo de los ventanales. Lo que menos esperaba era hacerle frente tan pronto, tan de un día para otro… Su corazón se aceleró de golpe cuando Kylo alzó la vista un momento y se encontró con sus moños. Rey sabía que se había percatado de su presencia. Y por la cara que le vio en el reflejo supo que él también había dejado de respirar. E iría a por ella. Quizá Kylo no pasara a saludarla pero quizá sí le daría un toque de atención… Alguna palabra, algún gesto… Y dudaba que pudiera insultarla pero empezó a no dar por sentado nada.

La voz metálica del metro anunció la siguiente parada. Y le vio reacomodarse de pie, el gesto típico que hace alguien que va a bajar. Y se cruzarían. Rey se aferró a la barra del metro, tomando aire. Los segundos se alargaban… Iban a toparse y estaba nerviosa, horriblemente nerviosa.

El vagón se detuvo, las compuertas se abrieron y Kylo avanzó para salir por la de enfrente, ya que aquella donde se apoyaba no podía abrirse pues daba a la pared de la estación. Rey dejó de respirar, se acercaba a ella. Le vio por el reflejo…  Y cerró los ojos, tomó aire y volteó queriendo encararle primero… Pero él pasó de largo. Y ella se quedó con un montón de palabras ahogadas en la garganta mientras le veía dirigirse a las escaleras mecánicas. Tomando la salida que le llevaría a la imprenta de Hux.

Rey se mordió el labio… Las lágrimas salieron una tras otra, sin control… Pensaba que le dolería un insulto, que le dolería cualquier palabra que Kylo pudiera dispararle. Era bueno, muy bueno escogiendo palabras para transmitir y temía que pudiera hacerle daño con ellas… Pero no esperaba para nada que utilizara el contrapunto de su fama. El silencio.

No esperaba en absoluto que le doliera más la nada que cualquier cosa. Que obviarla de aquella manera fuera a romperle el pecho en tantos trozos.

Y se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan ilusa, ilusa de creer que Kylo era como cualquier otro chico con los que hubiera estado. Insistentes, pesados e incluso ridículos… No. Kylo sabía cuando parar los pies y Rey se los había cementado aquella madrugada, sin darle la opción de insistir. Ella le había disparado primero. Le había disparado aquella bala trepidante en todo el pecho, haciéndole estallar en mil pedazos. Provocando que ella se destrozara también por el retroceso y la onda expansiva.

Y aquella noche, mientras observaba por la ventana comiendo chocolate, siguió pensando y dándose cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas como la relación que tuvo con él. En cómo se abrió a ella hasta el punto de decir basta. Y pensó que quizá Kylo ahora mismo estaría en aquella maravillosa fábrica, intentando recomponerse o quizá destrozando alguna oficina… O a sí mismo contra una pared de hormigón. Pero Rey podría asegurar que estaría allí, en aquel refugio que parecía facilitarle la composición. En aquella fábrica que tenía un pedazo de él y un destrozo de ella cuando ambos reventaron a golpes las oficinas.

Mordió otra vez la tableta antes de guardarla en el envoltorio y pensando, meditando en cómo Kylo dejaba que ella hiciera su vida pese a estar roto como un cristal tras un accidente... Él le dejaría todo el espacio que ella necesitara e incluso más, actuando como si no se conocieran. Pero algo le decía que le conocía un poco, y eso le permitía pensar en que él estaría peor que mal. Roto, destrozado, hundido por todo y sintiendo que no entendía nada. Y percatarse de eso le hizo un nudo en el estómago pues Rey conocía esa sensación, de sobra que la conocía. Ella había vivido con ello toda su vida, sin entender por qué sus padres  vieron más apetecible una vida sin ella que una donde formara parte. Y era una sensación amarga y desoladora. Terriblemente desoladora.

Posiblemente Kylo merecía muchas cosas pero algo le decía que si algo no merecía era vivir con esa sensación. No. Él merecía saber alguna razón, un motivo por el cual ella decidió apartarle… Porque ella quizá, quizá, no mereciera nada, pero Kylo sí merecía algo más que la nada absoluta que ella le dedicó aquella madrugada, tras el concierto de presentación.

 


	24. Aún no es tarde

CAPÍTULO 24: AÚN NO ES TARDE

 

Estaba ojerosa y en la mierda, cada vez que veía su reflejo en algún espejo de su casa éste se lo decía. Había dormido poco, prácticamente nada, y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el inodoro mientras se veía en el espejo colgado tras la puerta. Y éste también se lo dijo, recordándoselo como si ella no lo supiera; “Estás ojerosa. Y en la mierda… Y deberías llamarle.”

Volvió a rodar los ojos mientras buscaba el papel a tientas. Sí, debería. Lo había estado meditando toda la noche, torturándose pero de una forma no tan dolorosa como otras veces, sino entrando en razón.

Kylo debía saber el motivo por el cual había decidido apartarle. O al menos saber el que a ella le gustaba decirse para que todo le fuera más llevadero.

Tiró de la cadena y se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mientras zarandeaba la pierna con nerviosismo… Eran las siete de la madrugada, el sol empezaba a despuntar entre los edificios, colándose por la ventana del baño y llenándolo con una luz dorada. Contrastando con la paleta de verdes que Rey había utilizado tiempo atrás para redecorar el baño entero. Suspiró y abrió la mensajería del teléfono, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba tanto como el tambaleo de su rodilla. Mordió su pulgar, entrando en el chat que compartía con Kylo. Y estaba en línea… Aquello pisó un poco más el acelerador en ella. Tanto que los dedos empezaron a temblarle. Pero pulsó el espacio para poder escribir y no tardó en empezar a pulsar letra a letra. Mordiéndose el labio y frenando de golpe el tambaleo. Suficiente tenía ya con el temblor en las manos como para que su cuerpo vibrara entero por el zarandeo nervioso de su pierna.

 

- _Hola-_ Empezó escribiendo. Y borrando para escribir de nuevo… Para luego volver a borrar. Nada de lo que escribía le convencía. Absolutamente nada. Sentía desde allí, desde el baño de su casa, la rabia que inundaría a Kylo cuando viera un mensaje de ella. Y estuvo a punto de echarse atrás pero suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Recordando. Kylo necesitaba, al menos, una explicación pero al final, de todos los textos y frases que podría mandarle, quiso empezar enviando únicamente ese escueto, solitario, triste y básico “Hola”.

Kylo fue a desconectarse pero regresó a estar en línea al momento. Y a Rey se le paró el corazón cuando vio el doble tick azul del mensaje. Se reanudó de golpe cuando vio el verbo que ahora, después de toda la felicidad que le había transmitido, sólo le inspiraba miedo e inseguridades.

 _-Hola.-_ Si ella había sido escueta, Kylo había sido cortante. Con ese punto final que le pesaba como una tonelada, que le cortaba el pecho provocándole una sensación quemada horrible. Tal y como haría un sable láser, la única diferencia era que las heridas de sable láser se cauterizaban al momento mientras aquella parecía que iba a estar sangrando un buen rato…- _¿Qué quieres?_

La oportunidad se le había presentado antes de lo que Rey hubiera esperado. Y le asustó pero en parte se lo veía venir. Veía venir que Kylo tuviera intención e ir al grano cuanto antes y pasar página.

Rey tomó aire mientras tecleaba.

\- _Siento que te debo una explicación… Después de todo._ \- Se mordió el pulgar mientras se adelantaba, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Y allá iba otro “escribiendo” en el estado de Kylo.

 _-¿Sí? Yo creo que todo está bastante claro._ \- Rey dejó de respirar ante aquel alejamiento. No esperaba encontrarse a Kylo con los brazos abiertos pero al menos esperaba que él quisiera saber el porqué…

- _No, Kylo… No creo que todo esté claro-_ Mandó el mensaje y se arrancó un pellejito del labio antes de volver a escribir.- _Se me quedaron cosas por decirte…_

 _-¿Más?­_ \- Rey cerró los ojos, sintiendo que le costaba respirar ante lo cortante que se mostraba.- _¿Qué otra cosa se te ha olvidado decirme?_

_-Quiero decir cosas por explicarte… Todo pasó muy rápido._

_-¿El qué pasó rápido? ¿Lo nuestro?_ \- Rey negó con la cabeza.- _¿Es por eso que quisiste dejarlo ahí?_ \- Se asustó de golpe. No, no, Kylo no estaba entendiendo nada. O quizá era ella que se estaba expresando peor que un tusken.

- _No, no, Kylo. Digo lo de esa noche…_

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado pero él no se desconectaba. Seguía en línea mientras Rey tomaba aire. Y prosiguió mandando otro mensaje mientras se relamía… Kylo necesitaba un pequeño salto de confianza por parte de Rey, pequeño quizá para él pero enorme para ella… Necesitaba darle una explicación, contarle el por qué y que quizá, quizá no se estuviera sintiendo culpable por algo que no había hecho. Tomó aire mientras conectaba la ubicación de su teléfono y esperó, esperó a que la ubicara para luego mandarle la dirección a Kylo, junto a un mensaje.

- _¿Podemos hablarlo en persona?_ \- Kylo volvió a tardar en responder pese a haber leído el mensaje. Rey sabía que no estaba desconectado, que seguía ahí… Quizá sin saber qué era esa dirección… Y entonces preguntó.

- _¿Qué es eso?-_ Rey tomó aire.

- _Mi dirección… Mi piso._

Volvió el silencio al otro lado. Ella le visualizó, quizá enderezándose y pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. Rey se impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin verle teclear una respuesta. Temía que estuviera pensando en cortarlo todo ahí. En querer seguir adelante sin saber nada, en intentar pasar página de una vez… Y entonces Rey le vio escribir y su corazón se contrajo de golpe.

- _¿A qué hora te viene bien que me pase?_

_…_

Rey había salido a comprar varios paracetamoles con tal de aliviar el dolor de cabeza tan insistente que empezó a sentir a media mañana, quizá por la falta del sueño, quizá por todo lo que pensaba que se le iba a echar encima aquella tarde.

Les había contado a Finn y Poe su plan de intentar al menos relajar un poco las cosas con Kylo. Iba a seguir viéndole jornada sí, jornada también y lo que menos le gustaba era la idea de seguir con un mal ambiente de trabajo, peor que el que generaron la primera vez, cuando se conocieron. Este era distinto. Ya no eran desconocidos, eran plenamente conscientes el uno del otro. Con una historia potente creada en un periodo corto de tiempo.

Iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no miraba por donde iba, con quién se cruzaba o de quién llamaba la atención. Sin percatar que cierto encapuchado, que tomaba un café en una cafetería cerca de su piso, reconoció sus tres moños, sus andares y su contoneo…

Rey avanzó por la calle, sin ser consciente de cómo aquel tipo se levantaba de la silla cuando observó a la chica adentrarse en un portal. Abriendo rápidamente y dejando un hueco pequeño para pasar cuanto antes y cerrar tras de sí. Lo empezó a hacer desde pequeña y se le había quedado metido en la cabeza aquel tic previsor de abrir apenas un resquicio. Y el encapuchado sonrió.

Rey subió las escaleras apresuradamente, comprobando su reloj una vez más. Kylo estaría a punto de llegar y ella necesitaba estar calmada, serena y tranquila para poder encararle.

Se tomó la pastilla mientras preparaba un té. Observando el teléfono. Releyendo el último mensaje que le había mandado, “ _allí estaré_.”. Escueto, cortante… Duro y distante. Había conseguido su propósito con aquella frase, alejarle de lejos. Cortar el hilo que les unía de alguna manera. Aunque más que cortarlo quizá lo había arrancado de cuajo. Doliéndoles a ambos.

Cerró los ojos mientras abarcaba la taza de té con ambas manos, dirigiéndose al ventanal del salón, observando las calles. Su barrio, sus carreteras. Se fijó en estas, deseando ver aquella furgoneta negra y brillante llegar por algún costado. Y entonces su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, haciendo que Rey se alejara de la ventana y revisara el aparato mientras daba un trago.

- _Estoy abajo.-_ Otra vez un punto al final de la frase…

- _Te abro. Llama, es el único que no tiene nombre. Es el quinto piso, la puerta 18_ \- Respondió, bloqueando la pantalla y sintiendo que su pecho retumbaba ante el latir frenético de su corazón. Suspiró, tomando aire y dejando el té a un lado, en la mesita.

Zarandeó las manos, dejando muertas las muñecas. Intentando que con aquel gesto se le fueran los nervios, al menos disminuyendo un poco… Pero no fue el caso. Anduvo en círculos mientras le visualizaba a Kylo subir por las escaleras, quizá dando zancadas, quizá tomándose su tiempo… Quizá… Suspiró de nuevo, acercándose a la mirilla de la puerta y vio su sombra, proyectada en la pared del rellano. Parecía que los subía de uno en uno, sin prisa… Y entonces le vio aparecer. Vestido de negro con aquella luz entrando por las ventanas de las escaleras, proyectándole en la pared, creando un momento que a Rey se le atragantó en la garganta.

Le vio pararse en el rellano de la escalera, mirando a las cuatro puertas que se le presentaban en frente… Y Rey accionó la suya, abriendo con el característico chirrido de aquellas bisagras por engrasar que tanto le relajaban la entrada a casa. El sonido captó la atención de Kylo, quién volteó y siguió parado allí. Observándola mientras ella le observaba, sin saber qué decir.

Le costaba mantenerle la mirada, mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones, potentes y oscuros ojos que tan tristes se veían. Rey se relamió, tomando aire y mentalizándose para hacerle frente. Alzó la cabeza al fin, sintiendo que empezaba a congestionarse.

-Hola…- Se avergonzó de lo quebrada que sonó su voz, haciendo que se mordiera el labio en consecuencia. Kylo cambió el peso, apoyándose ahora en la otra pierna mientras se quedó mirándola.

-Hola.- Él, en cambio, sonaba neutro.

-¿Pasas?- Él se alzó de hombros antes de asentir. Y avanzó hacia ella, quién se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Rey cerró la puerta tras de sí y esperó encontrarse a Kylo apreciando su vivienda… Quizá cotilleando con la mirada… O tranquilo… O calmado… O quizá menos neutro, al menos. Pero la realidad era otra. Y es que Kylo estaba de pie, con las manos medio metidas en los bolsillos, observándola para que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Rey se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Estoy bien de pie.- Rey no pudo más y cerró los ojos, dolida.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil… -Se le escapó en un susurro pero Kylo tenía buen oído.

-¿Perdón?- Ella alzó la cabeza.- ¿Qué no te lo haga más difícil? ¿A ti, precisamente?- Rey boqueó, negando con la cabeza. Temiendo que Kylo atacara con una realidad que no tenía ganas de ver todavía.

-Es difícil para ambos, eso lo sé…- Kylo achicó un ojo mientras desencajaba la mandíbula. Quizá tragando algo que no estaba dispuesto a soltarle, Rey lo percibió. Ella tragó saliva, buscando las palabras pero entonces Kylo procesó otra frase.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme?- Ella se atrapó los dedos de una mano con la otra, empezando a puntearse los costados con las uñas, nerviosa.

-Lo de aquella noche…- Kylo volvió a cambiar el peso de pierna, escuchándola.- Maul vino al local.

-Lo sé.- Sentenció.- Lo sé, le vi desde el escenario.- Ella viró los ojos, tragando aire.

-Ya sé que le viste, pude escuchar cómo llamabas a Gorc.- Kylo se relamió, asintiendo.- El caso es que… Pasaron cosas.- Él torció una comisura mientras ladeaba la cabeza y Rey se arrancó un pellejito del dedo.- Pasaron muchas cosas… A Poe le abrieron la ceja y el labio.- Kylo asintió, recordando cuando le vio el domingo en el local, con toda la cara hinchada.- Vosotros parasteis el espectáculo…

-No se paró nada.

-Tú bajaste del escenario.

-Porque veía que Gorc no llegaba.- Boqueó, tragando aire y alzando las manos.- No es la primera vez que lo hago. No es la primera vez que bajo del escenario en medio de un espectáculo porque está sucediendo una pelea.- Rey se relamió, asintiendo ante el tono firme de Kylo.- Me he llevado golpes por eso. Pero no me importa. Le están fastidiando un espectáculo, nuestro espectáculo, a un asistente…- Suspiró, bajando ahora las manos y dejando de hacer aspavientos.- No se debe consentir.

-El caso es…- Rey siguió, haciendo que él soltara aire por la nariz, volviendo a ladear la cabeza para escuchar.- El caso es que… Fueron un montón de problemas. Colapsando, uno detrás de otro…- La voz volvía a quebrarse en su garganta al recordar. Sorbió con fuerza.- Y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar cómo todo se venía abajo…- Kylo aflojó la mueca fruncida de su cara, destensándola al escuchar aquel punto de vista.- Vi a Maul capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme daño…- Puso la vista perdida.- Sigue siendo capaz.- Se llevó el dorso de la mano a sus ojos, mientras desviaba la cabeza, intentando esconderse inútilmente. Kylo se acercó un poco.

-¿Y por qué me apartaste?- Rey se mordió el labio mientras seguía esquivándole el contacto.- ¿Por qué me dejaste de lado?- Su voz ahora sonaba más suave, como si hubiera quitado peso de encima. Y se acercó un poco más.- Me moría de ganas por poder ayudarte, Rey… De hacer lo mismo que tú…- Tomó aire.- Hacer lo mismo que tú me has estado haciendo toda esta semana.- Ella alzó los ojos, mirándole.-  ¿Por qué pasó? ¿Por qué me apartaste?- Ella tragó saliva, observando primero a su pecho, donde había colocado su mano hacía unas noches para alejarle de ella. Luego condujo sus ojos hasta los de él, cruzándolos.

-Porque no quería hacerte daño…- Él frunció el ceño, extrañado por la respuesta.- Te aparté por tu bien.

Y… A diferencia de todo lo que hubiera esperado en él, de todos los caminos y variantes posibles… No esperaba que Kylo reaccionara como reaccionó al escuchar aquello.

Miró a Rey de arriba abajo, ofendido, dolido y enfadado, sobre todo enfadado. Apretó la mandíbula.

 

-¿Cómo?- Allá volvía ese tono de enfado. Era Rey ahora quien le miraba sin entender.- ¡¿Por mi bien?!- No le dio tiempo a responder.- ¡¿Por mi puto bien, Rey!?- Apretó los putos, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, intentando no estallar con rabia allí mismo.- ¡¿Quién coño eres para decidir si algo es por mi puto bien?!- Aquello hizo reaccionar a la chica, quién se puso a la defensiva.

-¡¿Y tú quién coño te crees que eres para gritarme así!?- Kylo retrocedió levemente, sorprendido por aquella respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza, achicando un ojo y enfureciéndose. Rey estaba pisando el acelerador a fondo y él se estaba sobre revolucionando allí mismo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa en la cabeza?!- Ella parpadeó, mirándole con rabia.- ¡¿De qué vas!?- Otro aspaviento, se le escapó. Empezaba a perder los nervios y Rey, la forma en la que le miraba, la forma en la que estaba, tensa, altiva y creyendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo… Oh, Kylo lo vio claro. E hizo otro aspaviento.- Mira, Rey, hay que tener unos cojones que flipas para decirme lo que me dijiste, después de… Después de **_todo_** lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…- Tomó aire, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el control de su respiración.- Pero que tu puta justificación para todo eso sea que lo haces por mi bien es pasarse.- Ella parpadeó, mirándole altiva. Apretando la mandíbula.- Cuéntate todos los putos cuentos que te dé la gana, si con ello vas a dormir tranquila, pero a mí no me cuentes historias ¡¿Te queda claro!?- Aquel gritó atarantó a la chica, Kylo se acercó a ella, rabioso.- A mí no me vengas con putas historias.

-¡No quería que mis movidas te salpicaran! ¡¿Lo entiendes!?- Kylo volvió a cortar su discurso, gruñendo.

-¡Cállate!- Ella cesó de golpe.- ¡Cállate de una vez!- Rey parpadeó.- ¡¿Qué he hecho yo entonces!? ¡No he parado de salpicarte con las mías! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque confiaba en ti!- Hizo una pausa mientras ella apretaba los labios.- ¡¿Qué es esa mierda de que lo has hecho por mi bien!? ¡¿Crees que lo que has hecho ha sido por mi bien?! Te digo yo que no, Rey.- Ella frunció el ceño, mirándole con rabia antes de girar la cabeza esquivándole. Kylo volvió a acercarse.- ¡Me has destrozado! Pero sigue pensando que es por mi puto bien.- Se apartó de ella, mirándola mientras arrugaba la nariz.- Sigue pensando que has tomado la mejor decisión. Sigue pensando toda esa puta mierda para seguir llevando esto lo mejor que puedas… -Se acercó a ella, susurrante, escupiendo dolor y rabia en cada palabra.- Pero sé que en el fondo sabes que no es verdad.- Ella volteó los ojos a él, sintiendo que se le humedecían.- Sabes que en el fondo no has hecho lo correcto.

-Lárgate.- El obvió su comentario.

-¡Sabes que en el fondo no lo has hecho por mi bien sino porque no confías en nadie!

-¡Lárgate!- Le apartó de un empujón, alejándole de ella.- ¡Lárgate de mi puta casa! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Sentenció. Kylo asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte.- Tomó el pomo de la puerta.- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

-¡Bien!- Le gritó en llanto. Él apretó la mandíbula otra vez, jugando a desencajarla.

-Bien.- Y ella desvió los ojos, vaticinándose un portazo que no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

 

Kylo bajó las escaleras con rabia, dejando constancia con cada pisotón que estaba en llamas, enfurecido como una cargobestia. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo mientras llegaba al primer piso. Empezó a buscar el teléfono de Hux, le había avisado de lo que iba a pasar esa tarde con Rey. Que quizá le dejara algo en claro… Pero lo único que había sacado es que esa chica estaba tan atrapada en sus propios temores que no podía dejar entrar a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

 Empezó a redactar un mensaje para Hux, llegando al final al portal de aquel edificio. Sin ser consciente que el mismo encapuchado de antes, cuando él llegó al piso de Rey, seguía apoyado en la pared junto a los telefonillos, esperando quizá a algún vecino. Kylo abrió con rabia y aquel idiota se adentró en el edifico, empujándole a un lado para poder pasar.

-Puto subnormal de mierda, ten más cuidado.- Le gritó el moreno, sujetando la puerta y regresando al teléfono.

Y salió a la calle hasta que, como si le hubieran conectado de golpe, reaccionó. Frenándose delante de la puerta mientras esta se cerraba a sus espaldas poco a poco. Y le reconoció, sintiendo que se aceleraba, poniendo la vista al frente y viendo todo pasar a gran velocidad en su cabeza. La capucha que escondía de forma pésima una cabeza rapada. Luego su altura, los tatuajes y aquellos ojos casi amarillentos…

Volteó rápidamente atrapando la puerta antes de que se cerrara al completo. Y miró el interior del edificio… Analizando. Pensando, pensando mucho, muy detenidamente al igual que se atropellaba a la vez.

Alzó la vista, respirando por la boca mientras se aceleraba. Y apretó la mandíbula.

Sí, quizá quedaría como un paranoico pensando que aquel puto tipejo era Maul… Pero prefería quedar como un loco a que las casualidades en realidad no lo fueran. Y estuviera arrastrando aquel momento por el resto de su vida al no haber hecho nada.

…

Rey se había quedado de pie, en silencio, sintiendo un maremoto estallar en su interior. Inundándola, arrastrándola sin piedad. Pero no lloraba. No podía. Apretaba los puños, clavándose las uñas mientras su respiración se agitaba… Se agitaba desmesuradamente. Y volteó hacia la puerta, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Y deseó que llamara… Hipó mientras la rabia se desvanecía al darse cuenta. Al verlo todo tan claro, como si el agua que todo lo había revuelto hubiera tenido un propósito sacando de sus propias profundidades una verdad que intentó ahogar.

Una lágrima cayó y deseó que llamara a la puerta… Con todas sus fuerzas lo deseó. Pero sabía que no iba a pasar.

Cerró los ojos mientras otra lágrima caía y se dirigía hacia la mesita a por su té… Y entonces tres golpes secos en la puerta de su casa le obligaron a voltearse a la velocidad de un rayo.

-¡Kylo!- Gritó para sí misma mientras corría hacia la puerta, ilusionada, sintiendo que lloraría, que se lanzaría a abrazarle pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando abrió la puerta.

Directamente Maul no le dio opción y le atizó un manotazo en la cabeza, golpeándole la oreja con fuerza para atontarla y poder empujarla violentamente hacia el interior de la casa. Tirándola al suelo en consecuencia. Volviendo a golpearse la cabeza contra las baldosas, pero no dolió. No pudo sentirlo. La adrenalina que sentía, el terror y la frustración, cubrieron el dolor.

Ella empezó a retroceder, arrastrándose por el suelo con las manos antes de gatear, pero él la sujetó por el tobillo, tirando con fuerza hasta arrastrarla hacia él. Y Rey recibió otro impacto cuando Maul forzó su cabeza a bajar contra el suelo, dándose ahora un sonoro impacto sufrido en su totalidad por su barbilla. Y él tironeó de su pelo, alzándole la cabeza y forzándola a quedar boca arriba mientras seguía resistiéndose, forcejeando. Y Maul se sentó sobre su tripa, conocía a Rey. Y debía evitar que las piernas de la chica le atizaran, sabía de lo que era capaz… Oh, y se regocijó al verla tan asustada ante él, llorosa, atemorizada y al borde de su colapso mental. Llevó una mano a su cuello cuando vio que Rey hizo ademán de gritar. Y empezó a apretar acallándola.

-Puta zorra asquerosa…- Gruñía mientras seguía apretando, ahora con ambas manos. Rey condujo las suyas a sus muñecas, intentando apartarle de allí. Sentía cómo su garganta se estrujaba lentamente. Cómo su cabeza empezaba a palpitar, cómo la lengua se le salía de la boca por inercia, tosiendo de forma amarga. Luego un cosquilleo molesto en su esófago y a continuación la prohibición de aire. Se forzó para accionarse, atestándole varios puñetazos que cada vez se volvían más y más suaves. Rey sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.- Puta zorra, te las voy a cobrar todas… Todas. TODAS.

Y Rey fue a cerrar los ojos, se le difuminaba la vista mientras el pataleo se iba relajando, sintiendo cómo salía de ella misma, apagándose… Y entonces visualizó una figura negra alzarse por encima de Maul.

El aire entró de golpe en ella, provocándole una tos irrefrenable mientras intentaba enderezarse pues no sólo había sido liberada de aquellas manos en su garganta, sino también del peso de aquel bastardo sobre su tripa. Y Rey forzó a que su vista se ajustara… Teniendo una epifanía de aquella madrugada en el callejón. Vio a Kylo, forcejeando contra Maul, quién tenía ahora el labio partido, quizá por un puñetazo accionado por parte del cantante.

Rey seguía en el suelo, sujetándose el cuello mientras viraba la vista hacia la puerta de su casa y allí estaba… Su zapatilla… Se le había caído cuando Maul la empujó y había mantenido la puerta abierta, un resquicio, lo suficiente para que Kylo entrara. Y vio a la vecina de enfrente con el teléfono en la mano, observar desde la puerta y hablando con la policía mientras miraba todo, horrorizada.

Un golpe secó hizo que Rey volteara, Maul le había dado a Kylo con el codo en la cara. Alejándole de él… Y cuando le vio meterse la mano en el bolsillo Rey se accionó rápido, levantándose a gran velocidad y mareándose al instante pero forzando a controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, no podía caerse ahora. Maul iba a sacar su fiel navaja.

Kylo tuvo un dejà vú con la escena del callejón. Controlando su respiración se puso en guardia, preparándose porque, cuando pasó el altercado en el callejón él estaba cansado y agotado por todo el esfuerzo del concierto, pero ahora, para la mala suerte de Maul, estaba en plenas facultades.

El dathomiriano se le echó encima, empuñando aquella navaja e intentando clavársela. Kylo frenó el golpe, atrapándole la muñeca con la mano, resultándole tan fácil que era increíble. Mientras Maul forcejeaba, Kylo le atrapó la otra mano antes de que le atestara un puñetazo. El cantante le contenía a duras penas pero sabía que pronto llegarían los refuerzos… Había llamado a la policía mientras subía por las escaleras y todo era cuestión de tiempo… Pero, nuevamente, volvió a descuidar su estómago, tal y como sucedió en el callejón. Maul subió la rodilla con violencia, atestándole un buen golpe que le hizo bajar la guardia, consiguiendo que el dathomiriano liberara la mano que empuñaba la navaja. Y fue a clavársela pero una voz dañada y ronca le forzó a cambiar el foco de atención…

-¡Eh, hijo de puta!- Maul volteó y no esperaba encontrar aquella sartén golpearle de lleno en toda la cara.

Rey usó sus últimas fuerzas para ejecutar el movimiento y volvió a toser mientras se sujetaba el cuello, venciéndose al suelo debido al mareo que llevaba sintiendo desde que fue liberada. Kylo aprovechó el aturdimiento de Maul para apartarle la navaja de un manotazo y bloquearle, aprisionando al tipo con sus brazos. Girándole  y haciendo que también se precipitara contra el suelo, boca abajo, para luego inmovilizarle tras colocar ambos brazos a su espalda, sacándole un grito debido a la brusquedad de Kylo.

El dathomiriano siguió forcejeando inútilmente mientras Kylo volteó hasta la puerta, donde varias vecinas estaban asomadas. Luego miró a Rey, quién seguía tosiendo y sangrando por la barbilla. Él se enfureció al ver la poca capacidad de reacción vecinal y decidió intervenir, otra vez.

-¡Haced el favor de ayudarla, me cago en todo, joder!- Vociferó el cantante con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las mujeres entraran en la casa para auxiliar a la chica mientras una llamaba a una ambulancia.

Y la respiración se le fue calmando a Kylo cuando escuchó las sirenas de policía. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía aguantando a Maul y volteó hacia Rey, quien estaba siendo atendida por aquellas mujeres con más recursos de los que pudiera esperar.

Y ella le miró, detonando aquel gesto como una bomba y una lágrima cayó de sus grandes ojos al ver la situación, al tomarse tiempo para procesarlo, al sentir que ya no necesitaba estar alerta o reaccionando… Ya había pasado.

Ya había pasado todo. Y Rey empezó a llorar todo lo que su garganta le permitía.

Entonces la policía entró en casa de la chica, quién tosió otra vez de forma amarga mientras las vecinas volteaban hacia el cuerpo policial. Y estos no tardaron en intervenir.

Esposaron a Maul, haciendo que Kylo le soltara y se lo llevaron para testificar mientras la policía se encargaba de tomar testimonio a Rey, quién no dejaba de llorar. Una vecina habló por ella, quién fue a sacar la basura cuando se encontró a Maul lazándose sobre ella en el momento en que la chica le abrió la puerta. Y Rey corroboraba todo aquello, asintiendo.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó no tardaron en bajarla al vehículo, subiéndola a una camilla y empezando a cerrarle las heridas antes de marcharse al hospital. Kylo estaba terminando de testificar, sintiéndose de nuevo en el punto de mira de la gente. La calle se había convertido en un hormiguero, estaba repleto de curiosos que querían enterarse de absolutamente todo antes de sacar sus conclusiones que quizá, quizá, distaran mucho de la realidad. Se despidió del agente cuando terminó de tomarle los datos y entonces se apresuró a llegar a la ambulancia.

Estaban terminando de coser la herida en la barbilla de la chica, tumbada en una camilla. Rey viró los ojos, observándole llegar y entonces un enfermero se colocó entre ellos.

-Disculpe, sólo familiares.- Aquella frase apuñaló el corazón de la chica pero Kylo no estaba para tonterías.

-¿¡Qué familiares!? ¡No hay familiares! ¡Ella es huérfana!- Y el enfermero estuvo a punto de insistirle de nuevo pero Rey estiró el brazo.

-¡Es mi pareja!- Intentó gritar pero le salió un hilillo de voz ronco, provocando que la enfermera le pidiera que mantuviera la calma, apenas podía hablar, lo cual sí atrajo la mirada de ambos.- ¡Es mi pareja…!- Repitió antes de volver a toser.

-¡Déjele pasar!- Gritó la enfermera y el chico no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para dejarle pasar con ella.-Vamos al hospital a hacerle varios análisis y pruebas.- Comentó la enfermera que estaba cosiéndole la barbilla antes de hacerle una señal a su compañero para que cerrara la del vehículo.- Queremos asegurar que la asfixia no ha causado daños cerebrales leves… ¿Sigues mareada?- Le preguntó a la chica tras informar a Kylo. Ella alzó la mano y la ladeó varias veces, indicando que lo estaba en mayor o menor medida.

Y la ambulancia partió hacia el centro médico, conduciendo a toda prisa… Rey no osaba mirarle, se encontraba en shock. Totalmente en shock… Hasta que Kylo la sostuvo de la mano.


	25. Despertar

CAPÍTULO 25: DESPERTAR

 

El sonido del TAC todavía vibraba en sus oídos mientras esperaba en la habitación, sobándose las sienes para que bajara aquel dolor de cabeza que no había conseguido quitarse en todo el día.

Todavía no era capaz de asimilarlo todo, todo lo que en aquella mañana había pasado. De hecho no había comido pero esperaba que el hospital solucionara ese pequeño inconveniente dentro de poco. Sus tripas lo agradecerían y ella también.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y la puerta de su habitación se abrió, llamando de golpe su atención. Una enfermera dejó pasar a Kylo, quien lucía serio y preocupado, sin intención de esconder nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Y ella se incorporó en la cama mientras Kylo acercaba una silla hasta su lado, tomando asiento mientras se miraban de reojo, sabiendo que el otro se había percatado de ello. Pero jugando a que en realidad no era así.

Él suspiró, recorriéndola con la mirada otra vez, deteniéndose en su cuello. Y por la cara que puso, Rey intuyó que estaría pensando en la escena que visualizó al entrar en su casa, acalorado. Y ella bajó los ojos antes de relamerse. E hizo ademán de hablar pero Kylo se adelantó.

-Me ha dicho la enfermera que sería mejor que no forzaras la voz.- Ella cerró la boca lentamente antes de volver a recostarse, él se enderezó en el asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Pensando mientras movía la mandíbula.

Ella le recorrió el perfil con los ojos, queriendo adivinar qué pasaba por aquella cabeza, que estaba tan en las nubes como en la tierra. Deslizó su mano sobre las sábanas, intentando llegar a él. Y prefirió tocarle primero con la yema de los dedos, llamando su atención. Kylo volteó hacia ella y Rey vocalizó un “Gracias” que le alzó una comisura al cantante. Pero, pese a tener una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, su mirada era triste. Era algo que jamás mentía en él, aquellos ojos le contaban la verdad a gritos.

-Así que… ¿Tu pareja?- Le habló, mirándola e intentando sacarle una sonrisa al menos. Rey bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Terminó alzando un hombro y ladeando la cabeza hasta rozar con ella dicho hombro antes de dejarlo caer.

-No quería que te fueras…- Habló, ronca. Kylo la observó con la comisura amargamente ladeada.- Por mucho que antes haya dicho que… Que lo quisiera, yo…- Y no sabía si era su garganta o el llanto que amenazaba con salir pero se le quebró la voz de golpe, impidiéndole seguir. Y Kylo le atrapó la mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Rey alzó los ojos a él, viendo que  aquellos pozos marrones no habían dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. Luego él negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no necesitaba explicaciones. Pero Rey no podía aguantar más.- Lo siento…- Kylo fue a negarle aquello pero Rey siguió.- Lo siento mucho.

-No fuerces la voz… Tranquila.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-He sido una idiota.- Kylo la miró, serio, mientras ella quería abrirse. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo con él, despojarse de toda duda e intentar atraerle un poco aunque ya fuera tarde.- Debería haberte advertido que te haría daño…- Tomó aire, evitando toser.- Advertirte que tú te abrirías conmigo pero que yo… Yo… Que yo no lo haría contigo. No porque no quisiera, Kylo… Porque quiero…- Tomó aire.- Sino porque confiar no es algo que se me dé bien. Y tenía miedo…- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, prestándole atención mientras ella se sentía escuchada con una curiosidad que embelesaba. Sorbió, intentando no toser pero se le escapó un carraspeo. Kylo se adelantó, apartándole las lágrimas con el dedo.

-¿Miedo?- Ella asintió, escondiéndose.- ¿De qué?- Ella negó con la cabeza y Kylo bajó la mano hasta su hombro.- Rey…- Ella alzó los ojos humedecidos, haciendo que otra lágrima cayera.- ¿Miedo de qué?- Se relamió.- Puedes contármelo.- Y Rey tomó aire, desviando el contacto, alzando los ojos al techo intentando que las lágrimas volvieran a meterse en sus ojos… Pero salieron de igual manera.

-Tenía miedo de que vieras lo que realmente soy…- Kylo achicó los ojos con dudas.- Una decepción.- Aquello le estaba costando más que nada, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho a lo largo de su vida. Exteriorizar, poner palabras a lo que sentía y había estado callando. Sorbió y tosió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Kylo volvió a pasarle la suya  por el brazo, llegando al punto donde tenían ambas entrelazadas. Abarcó la unión con su mano libre y Rey alzó la vista hacia él.

-Yo soy una decepción. Para mis padres lo fui.- Ella prestaba atención pero en su cabeza todo lo que decía Kylo estaba mal. Empezó a negarlo mentalmente y terminó haciéndolo con la cabeza de forma inconsciente. Rechazando aquellas palabras.

-No eres una decepción.- Kylo la miró de una forma que a Rey se le encogió el pecho en un puño. Se relamió mientras se lo repetía, apretando la unión de sus manos un poco más. Carraspeó.- No lo eres.

-Si yo no lo soy, Rey…- Se acercó un poco más a ella.- Tú tampoco lo eres.- Soltó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo. Colocándolo tras su oreja, admirándola.- Joder, Rey…- Cerró los ojos con pesadez.- Joder, por la Fuerza… Si pudieras verte igual que te veo yo…- Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la leve caricia que le estaba dando.

Cuando los volvió a abrir le encontró de nuevo, admirándola. Observándola sin perder detalle, como queriendo memorizar cada peca, cada arruga, cada parte de ella. Reteniéndola en su cabeza… Y Rey pensó que quizá hacía aquello por miedo a no volverse a ver. Casi sucede de verdad… Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- Él desvió los ojos un momento.

-¿Ahora?- Rey asintió.- Pues… Ya se está tramitando la denuncia por intento de homicidio así que habrá que esperar a que empiece el proceso judicial, contratar a un abogado que te asesore…- Sus ojos volvieron a ella y se la quedó mirando sin entender a qué venía su expresión. Rey, por otra parte, aguantaba la ternura de ver cómo se había preocupado por intentar organizar todo aquello. Hacerle más fácil el papeleo.- ¿No te referías a eso?- Habló con una media sonrisa que le derritió el pecho. Rey negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?- Y ella alzó el dedo y le señaló a él primero y luego a ella, intermitentemente. Kylo boqueó, asintiendo.- ¿Nosotros?- Rey asintió, bajando la mano y Kylo se tensó un poco en ese momento. Analizando aquello con cuidado, dedicándole un silencio que a Rey empezó a preocuparle. Kylo soltó el aire lentamente.- No lo sé.- Alzó los ojos, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, pensativo. Y ella le recorría la cara con los ojos. Sintiendo en el fondo que aquello era como una despedida. Una amarga despedida…- Aquello que me dijiste me dolió, mucho.- Hablaba a golpes, como si ser sincero en aquel momento le costara.- Me hiciste daño…- Rey bajó los ojos, sintiéndose culpable como nunca pues sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Haciéndole daño era la única forma de conseguir que Kylo se alejara para no zambullirle en su vida, en sus problemas… Porque desconfiaba de dejarse cuidar. Suspiró. No esperaba otra respuesta, no sería lógico.

-Lo sé…- Susurró, sorbiendo para dejar de llorar.- Lo sé… Lo sé.- Asintió, rompiéndose allí. Kylo alzó la cabeza y observó a Rey. Tan distinta, tan cambiada por el shock o quizá porque llevaba tantas cosas aferradas a su espalda que terminó partiéndose por la mitad. En cualquiera de los casos, él conocía esa sensación.-Y yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia ella, viendo cómo un sofocado Poe y un atarantado Finn, entraban en el cuarto, acercándose a la chica mientras maldecían y vociferaban, obviando a Kylo y las constantes regañinas de la enfermera que les había indicado la habitación.

El cantante se hizo a un lado, observando la escena y sorprendiéndose. Cruzando fugazmente miradas con Finn y saludándole alzando las cejas. Era increíble que nadie hablara, que nadie usara las palabras en ese momento como si hubieran enmudecido de golpe siendo Rey la única que tenía recomendado no hacerlo.

Ni Poe ni Finn sabían qué decir. Por primera vez en su vida Poe no encontraba la risa adecuada que quitara hierro a la situación. Y, también por primera vez, Finn echó de menos no regañarle al indicarle que no era el momento para bromas cuando sabía de sobra que aquella broma había aliviado la amargura del ambiente.

Rey les abrazó con fuerza, abarcándoles con los brazos mientras les apretaba contra ella. Llorando al creer hacía unas horas que ya no les volvería a ver… Y entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de Kylo, saliendo por la puerta del cuarto. Y le aterró pensar que le había alejado otra vez y fue a indicarles a sus amigos que le avisaran, que le trajeran de vuelta. Pero Poe entonces empezó a agradecer a la Fuerza que ella estuviera con vida, abrazándola de nuevo mientras se bloqueaba entre el shock vibrante, ver a sus dos amigos colapsar con ella… Y al amor de su vida salir por aquella puerta.

…

Kylo había decidido dejarles espacio. Espacio e intimidad para que hablaran, tenían cosas que decirse y él les había avisado con una llamada que pensó que sería más violenta de lo que realmente fue.

Al principio pensaba quedarse en el pasillo, esperando. Otra vez. Demasiadas veces se había pasado esperando en los pasillos de un hospital aquellos últimos días ¿O eran semanas? Zarandeó la cabeza y entonces recordó un consejo de Rey. Uno en especial. Y se dispuso a buscar una máquina expendedora pues algo le decía que aquella ocasión era una de las que requerían chocolate.

Y, tras responder a una de las miles de llamadas de Hux, se quedó plantado frente a la máquina, observando en silencio. Intentando ver cuál de todos Rey recomendaría para la ocasión… Rey…

Puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer con suavidad hacia delante hasta que la frente chocó contra la máquina, sin querer hacerse daño. Solo sentir un apoyo físico. Y suspiró.

No sabía dónde estaba emocionalmente, se sentía perdido. Total y enormemente perdido. Abrió los ojos, viendo todo el contenido de la máquina como si se viera a sí mismo y no supiera por qué sentimiento decidirse a analizar. Se había desestabilizado más veces en esas últimas semanas que en su adolescencia, cuando rompió el saxofón… Suspiró, empañando la máquina y borrando aquello con una pasada de mano perezosa. Y, cuando se separó de la máquina, vio su reflejo.

Aquella cicatriz… Le hizo retroceder atrás en el tiempo, cuando la vio por primera vez en la barra. Sonrió al recordar su primera impresión, la primera de todas. Alegrándose al ver que no iba a ser la escueta de Jyn quien le sirviera… Y se topó con una fiera. Una fiera de Jakku que enseñaba los dientes y las uñas, dispuesta a morder y pedir perdón después.

Le molestaron las formas con las que le trató. Y se mordió el labio sintiéndose idiota por no verlo tan claro. Cualquier otra camarera hubiera llamado para comprobar que aquello que él decía era cierto. Rey no, para ella era más fácil no fiarse.

Y luego vio toda su fuerza, resplandeciente como la hoja de plasma que proyecta un cristal kyber, defendiéndole a él y a sus amigos de un gigante que sobrepasaba su estatura. Rey tenía un miedo selectivo que poco tenía que ver con la altura, sino en depositar confianzas. En recuerdos, en personas con quienes compartía algo. Por eso era capaz de cruzarle la cara a un gigante y temblar de miedo ante un dathomiriano que con suerte a él le llegaba hasta la barbilla… Incluso él la achantó cuando entró en la _Starkiller Records_. Jamás olvidaría su cara de sorpresa, asombro, enfado e injusticia. Todo eso expresado en un solo segundo… Quizá él puso una cara semejante cuando la vio entrar dispuesta a reparar la máquina de humo.

Y luego aquella noche donde compartieron alcohol, música e incluso la ropa en momentos puntuales, descubriéndola como una compañera idónea para salir de fiesta aunque le vomitara encima. Y Asajj había aceptado su presencia tan bien… Al igual que la banda. Rey caía bien. Y enamoraba, a él le tenía loco perdido. Alzó los ojos, rodando y apoyando ahora la espalda en la máquina, tomándose su tiempo al recordar.

Recordó aquella madrugada donde compartían litrona y penurias, donde le confesó que su padre estaba moribundo y donde ella consiguió lo imposible. Que fuera a verle. Y no sólo eso, le acompañó. Le envalentonó y le consoló con chocolate… Sonrió, volteando de nuevo hacia la máquina, tomando distancia e intentando elegir algo. Por la Fuerza… Rey había entrado en su vida llenándolo todo con su esencia, aceptándole cuando le contó su caída al pozo con las drogas y aquella maldita sobredosis que casi le cuesta todo.

Les había visto ensayar con entusiasmo, le habían impresionado sus guturales, compartían tantos gustos y a la vez se descubrían otros tantos… Y el beso.

Bajó los ojos al recordarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío nostálgico azotarle todo el cuerpo. Aquel beso llevaba esperándolo más tiempo del que había creído… Y la noche que siguió el beso la guardaba bajo llave en su pecho, protegiéndola del disparo que recibió por parte de Rey con esa confesión que les había traído hasta aquí. Y se había resquebrajado. Ahora que lo pensaba aquella caja donde guardaba cada momento con ella había sido dañada por la explosión. Y había luchado contra viento y marea con tal de mantener todas las piezas…

La muerte y el funeral de Han los recordaba con una amargura que no podía competir con la que sentía ahora. Estaba desolado y Rey no había visto mejor momento para soltarle aquella bomba que dejándole solo cuando más se necesitaban, cuando más necesitaban apoyo.

Recordó que el domingo actuó lo mejor que su corazón destrozado le permitió. No verla le puso de mala leche, todavía sentía aquel fuego rabioso quemarle por dentro. Pensando que Rey no había tenido el valor para hacerle frente. Y pasó el lunes, y el martes… Y el disco de los _Rancor’s Moshpit_ que había sacado de las cajas de su padre le recordaba cada mañana que aquello se había terminado. Y esa misma mañana se había jurado llevarlo a una tienda de empeños o ponerlo a la venta en la _Starkiller Records_. Pero entonces ella le mandó aquel mensaje… Y allí estaban.

Suspiró otra vez y la mano se le fue inconsciente, golpeando la máquina. Y le aterrorizó la idea de haberse largado, le aterrorizó sólo pensarlo. Como si fuera a cambiar algo en el pasado sólo por recordarlo, afectando al presente como en una película. No quería pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera reconocido a Maul, si directamente no se hubiera personado en su casa o si, directamente, hubiera seguido andando… Otro golpe, haciendo vibrar varios productos de la máquina.

Y recordó la ambulancia. Recordó cuando Rey dijo que era su pareja cuando perfectamente podría haber optado por decir “hermanastro” porque ¿No se suponía que sólo familiares?

Que le hubiera etiquetado de aquella manera es que algo en ella quería seguir con él. Hacía apenas unos minutos le había preguntado qué era lo que pasaría a continuación con ellos dos. Y vio su amarga expresión contraerse con lo que él le dijo. Que estaba dolido y ella lo sabía y lo supo cuando le dijo que no había estado cerca de ella, mintiéndole y mintiéndose.

Y entonces fue consciente de sí mismo ¿Si Rey quería seguir con la relación, o lo que fuera que fuese aquello, él querría? Zarandeó la cabeza, pues sabía de sobra la respuesta. Una obviedad que le arrancó un bufido, cabreándose otra vez consigo mismo.

Aquella madrugada nefasta donde Rey soltó la bomba algo en su interior le gritó que era un farol, que no se dejaran destruir. Que era una mentira piadosa para ocultar una verdad que ni ella misma quería ver entonces. Y él debería haber tomado a Rey por el brazo, impidiendo que se largara y pidiéndole que le dijera la verdad… Otro golpe en la máquina provocó que un paquetito se precipitara. Y el sonidito le sacó de su trance rabioso.

Bajó los ojos y se agachó, metiendo la mano en la máquina y sacando un paquete de _Lekkusitos_ que miró con detalle para luego sonreír antes de levantarse.

Quizá los _Lekkusitos_ no le gustaran a Rey, quizá era una opción demasiado mala para esa ocasión. Una opción chocolateada errónea. Pero quiso fiarse de aquella voz interior que no quiso escuchar la madrugada nefasta, donde todo se torció. Aquella que obvió porque él no insistía… Y decidió decantarse por aquello que la Fuerza había escogido.

…

 

Les había pedido a Finn y Poe que fueran a buscar a Kylo cuanto antes, una vez terminó de explicarles lo sucedido… Y cuando ellos salieron, cinco minutos después, Kylo entró por la puerta. Y él no esperaba para nada aquella radiante y perlada sonrisa de alivio que le dedicó Rey. Él correspondió, alzando una comisura.

-¿Te han encontrado?- Habló, rasposa.

-¿Quién?- Ladeó la cabeza, volviendo a la silla que había ocupado hacía unos minutos.

-Finn y Poe…- Kylo negó con la cabeza. Rey achicó los ojos. Y fue a decir algo hasta que los mencionados interrumpieron, entrando en el cuarto y disculpándose atropelladamente.

-Rey, no le hemos encontrado.- Habló Finn, entrando primero sin pararse a observar la habitación.

-Ya, quizá se haya ido a su cas…a… -Terminó Poe, quien sí se fijó en Kylo.- O quizá estuviera en el lavabo.- Habló, intentando excusarse al no haberle encontrado. Rey les miró con calidez y Finn intuyó que querrían estar solos porque, según les había contado Rey, tenían cosas pendientes por hablar. Así que el chico actuó rápido.

-¿No tienes hambre, Poe?- El mencionado volteó.- Yo me estoy muriendo ahora mismo…- Y el muchacho fue a asentir pero volteó hacia Rey.

-¿Te importa si nos vamos Finn y yo a comer?- Rey alzó las comisuras, negando con la cabeza.- Si no te han traído la comida cuando nosotros hayamos regresado, te pillaremos un bocata.- Rey asintió.- Que no fuerce la voz.- Le exigió Poe a Kylo. Éste asintió.

-Y gracias…- Apuntó Finn, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Gracias por todo.- Le sonrió y Kylo alzó una comisura que Rey no pasó por alto.- Nos vemos luego.

Y tras despedirse salieron de allí, dejándoles a su aire. Uno pesado y quizá algo violento. Interrumpido. Kylo suspiró y Rey volteó a mirarle.

-En un rato vendrá el médico a darme el alta.- Apuntó.

-¿Te vas a casa?- Rey asintió con cuidado.

-A la de Finn y Poe.- Kylo desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales sostenían el paquete de _Lekkusitos._

-Eso está bien.- Rey asintió con cierta pena pues parecía que llegaba la hora de separarse. Y no quería que se fuera. No quería perderle, no quería dejar de verle. Ni estar sin su apoyo durante el juicio de Maul. Y fue a decir algo pero entonces Kylo se alzó de hombros.- Te había traído una cosa pero supongo que ya no te hará falta…- Y cuando alzó los ojos, encontrando los de ella llorosos, supo que estaba equivocado.- O quizá… Sí.- Rey sorbió la nariz, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, apartando las lágrimas.- ¿Estás b…?- Ella le cortó.

-Gracias por el chocolate.- Sonrió falsamente. Una sonrisa falsa que Kylo no se tragó y que Rey pudo percibir que no había colado.- Nos van a venir muy bien unos _Lekkusitos_ … A los dos.- Él le mantuvo la mirada y Rey bajó los ojos. Quiso añadir algo pero Kylo se adelantó a ella, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, quién no se atrevía a sacar el tema.

-Sí, eso seguro… Y más teniendo en cuenta lo de antes…- Empezó, captando su atención.- Lo de “nosotros”.- A Rey se le hizo un nudo demasiado amargo en la garganta y asintió como pudo.- ¿Por qué lo has preguntado?- Ella desvió los ojos, pensando bien una respuesta.

-Porque… Me gusta estar contigo.- Confesó, pillándole por sorpresa.- Me gusta mucho.- Alzó los ojos, intentando no llorar otra vez.- Kylo, yo… - Él volvió a cortar su charla.

-¿Podemos ser sinceros?- Rey cerró la boca, meditando aquello mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- Sinceros. Totalmente.- Ella parpadeó.- ¿Podemos serlo? ¿Podemos hablar sin mentiras y sin ocultar nada por el bien del otro?- No había maldad en sus palabras pero a Rey le dolió que le recordara aquello. Asintió, apretando los labios.

-Sí. Podemos ser sinceros…- Y Kylo suspiró. Bajando los ojos y encontrando las palabras adecuadas antes de disparar.

-¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?- Ella boqueó, temiendo decir que sí y encontrarse con la negativa de Kylo cuando le tocara a él responder.  Kylo la miró con impaciencia y Rey se relamió.

-Sí…- La respiración volvió a Kylo mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Rey.- Sí, joder… - Ella tomó aire. Recordaba que en más de una ocasión le habían dicho que jamás hiciera preguntas que verdaderamente no quería que fueran respondidas… Alzó los ojos, mirándole. Sintiendo que no estaba preparada para una negativa… Pero tragó saliva.- ¿Y tú?- Kylo ladeó levemente la cabeza, observándola mientras Rey empezaba a temblar.- ¿Tu quieres estar conmigo, después de todo…?- Él desvió los ojos un segundo para luego regresarlos a ella.

-¿Después de todo?- Habló, alzando una comisura con amargura al ver cómo Rey seguía flagelándose, ya era suficiente y fue a hablar.

Pero ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndole ante la imagen que estaba viendo. Una Rey totalmente expuesta, una Rey sincera, muy sincera, desmoronándose frente a él cuando vio cómo se avecinaba la negativa a su pregunta. Viendo cómo venía el rechazo porque quizá aquella bomba que lanzó detonó con demasiada fuerza… Rey apretó los párpados y boqueó, tragando aire por la boca en un jadeo consecuente al llanto.

-No pasa nada…- Se quebró ella, siendo una contradicción en todo su esplendor. Kylo achicó un ojo pero las lágrimas que brotaban de aquellos ojos verdosos le hicieron sentir una punzada en el corazón. Rey rehuía su mirada, no estaba preparada para afrontarla. Ahora no.- No pasa nada, lo entiendo.- Y alzó los ojos a él, viéndole confuso y sin entender nada. Ella negó con la cabeza, forzando luego una sonrisa para consolarle.- Lo entiendo, Kylo…

-¿El qué entiendes?- Cortó a la chica, adelantándose para atrapar sus dos manos con las suyas. Rey no sabía dónde mirar y Kylo sabía que ella realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.- ¿Qué entiendes?- Su voz hizo que sus ojos se focalizaran totalmente en los de él. Hundiéndose en ellos y deseando no salir jamás de allí.

-Que no quieras estar conmigo…- Decirlo en voz alta le dolió más que cuando lo pensaba para sí misma. Era hacer real algo que su cabeza se forzaba por tergiversar y hacerle ver a sí misma otra perspectiva. Su propia voz sentenció su cabeza y fue a desmoronarse allí mismo hasta que Kylo alzó una mano a su mejilla, apartándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Y sin querer, aquel gesto provocó más y más lágrimas desesperadas, quebradizas, rotas… Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había aguantado todo eso dentro de ella. Quizá tanto que algunas emociones se le habrían mezclado, creando una emulsión extraña que Rey no sabría cómo etiquetar.

La mano de Kylo fue hasta el cuello de Rey, pasando entre el pelo suelto y despeinado de la chica. Posándose en sus hombros y atrayéndola hasta él. Abrazándola.  Llevó la otra mano hasta su nuca, haciendo que Rey reposara la cabeza en sus enormes hombros, acunándola. Y ella lo entendió como un gesto compasivo y de pena, mucha pena por ella. Y se sintió ridícula. Ridícula, tonta, estúpida y podría haber seguido flagelándose. Pero entonces Kylo volteó hasta su oído, rozándole la mejilla humedecida con la nariz.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo.- El llanto de Rey cesó de golpe, dejándola en suspensión con aquella frase que seguía resonando en su cabeza. Kylo le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarla de nuevo contra él.- Claro que quiero estar contigo, Rey. No quiero otra cosa.- Repitió, entendiendo que Rey necesitaría que se lo dijeran varias veces con tal de asimilarlo. Pero algo en ella no lo encajaba, no lo entendía…

-¿De verdad?- Habló en un susurro, sintiéndose una cría. Una niña con una mentalidad insuficientemente desarrollada como para entender aquello. Kylo se separó de ella, observando aquellos enormes ojos enrojecidos, más verdes que nunca gracias al contraste de colores que estallaban en ellos. Volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas. Él asintió.

-No quiero otra cosa…- Aprovechó el recorrido de su mano para apartarle un mechón que llevaba tiempo incordiando a la chica. Colocándolo tras su oreja, surcando luego su mandíbula con los dedos. Acariciándola, consolándola y acunándola, Rey parecía necesitarlo más que nunca. Y él parecía tener un poder especial para conseguirlo.- Y después de todo te has abierto conmigo…- Llegó hasta su barbilla con los dedos, surcando de vuelta el camino que le había conducido hasta allí para regresar a su mejilla. Aquella mejilla salpicada por millones de pecas y ríos de lágrimas amargas.- Y quiero que sigas haciéndolo, Rey.- Su otra mano descendió hasta enroscarse con la de ella.- Porque si algo me has enseñado es que guardándomelo todo sólo me quemo más por dentro.

 

Rey le miraba sin saber en cuál de todas sus emociones focalizarse primero ¿Qué se siente cuando se siente absolutamente todo? Lo primero, desubicación. Lo segundo, contradicción. Y tercero… Determinación. La balanza se inclina hacia un lado, finalmente. Pero Rey todavía no había llegado a ese punto, tenía que vaciarse y las lágrimas incesantes eran la prueba de ello. Le miró, fijándose en su cara, su gesto y su expresión tranquila. Tranquila y determinante, pues él parecía tenerlo muy claro. Siempre parecía tenerlo claro, incluso cuando dudaba. Y Rey habló por inercia, sin filtros. Como si sus pensamientos desearan salir de su cabeza a toda costa.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Murmulló en un hilo de voz rasgado en consecuencia a lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Una ronquez que no iba a despegarse de ella en un tiempo.- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- Hablaba incrédula. Y Kylo le respondió con una expresión serena, acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla y acercándose.

-Porque tú me haces ser así.- Tomó aire, bajando los ojos un momento.- Porque desde que te conozco quiero ser mejor persona…- Y se quedó pensando, encontrando las palabras que había callado tantas veces por miedo. Miedo a ser demasiado pronto, miedo a ser una ilusión… Pero, después de todo, lo veía claro. Y alzó los ojos a ella, haciendo que Rey pausara su respiración.- Porque te quiero.

Y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se adelantó hacia ella, cerrando el espacio y atrapándole los labios con los suyos. Besándola. Sintiendo la sal de sus lágrimas en ellos al igual que la respiración de Rey, regresando de golpe y oxigenándole el cerebro. Haciendo que se reanudara, cerrara los ojos y correspondiera.

Y allí llegó la determinación, tan rauda, firme y segura como Finn y Poe, quienes abrieron la puerta pero se quedaron en el umbral. Y por suerte ni Rey ni Kylo fueron conscientes, tenían sus atenciones puestas el uno sobre el otro. Y tanto Finn como Poe lo agradecieron mientras observaban la escena en silencio por última vez, sonriendo antes de mirarse entre ellos. Cómplices.

Y cerraron la puerta, pensando en tomarse un café más en la cafetería del hospital.


	26. Finalizer

CAPÍTULO 26: FINALIZER 

 

El nuevo disco de la Primera Orden sonaba con fuerza en su coche mientras él estaba de regreso a casa, conduciendo ya por la autovía e intentando pasar por alto esos fallos que parecían imperceptibles para todo el mundo… Pero no para él.

Allá iba un rever más extendido de lo que le hubiera gustado, demasiado largo, un segundo de más. Uno de más que le chirriaba como una puerta sin engrasar y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y aspirar aire con fuerza, conteniéndose. Le resultaba molesto dejarlo pasar, pero no imposible como tantas otras veces. No. A diferencia de los otros discos, donde cada fallo le pesaba como un tonel, esta vez lo podía gestionar mejor. Y es que _ese_ disco fue _el_ disco.

Y con solo recordarlo, el gesto se le destensó en el momento.

Hacía ya cuatro meses que aquel disco había salido a la venta. Cuatro meses que se le pasaron de un plumazo porque todo empezaba a equilibrarse. Desde que estaba con ella la balanza se estabilizó, su vida lo hizo desde que aquel fin de semana que pasaron juntos, después del intento de homicidio, se transformara sin que se dieran cuenta en una semana de convivencia. Y tras la semana de convivencia le siguió otra junto a más ropa de Rey metiéndose en sus estanterías, invadiéndole y él dejándose invadir sin oponer resistencia a ello. Aceptando sus cosas, sus mil cosas, sus mil virtudes y defectos igual que ella lo hacía al irse a vivir con él. Y no había nada que no le encantara de ella. Pero su favorita era nada más ni nada menos que su progreso.

Rey progresaba gracias a la psicóloga a la que acudía, Amilyn Holdo, que estaba siendo un apoyo importante para enseñarle a superar todo lo que Maul pudo haber causado en su cabeza. Sacando su lado más creativo con cada nueva sesión, sorteando cada problema y decaída que pudiera tener. Rey era fuerte y Holdo estaba enseñándole a proyectar esa fuerza mediante la creación artística… Pero el primer bache surgió cuando aquello se quedó atorado entre ellas. Y Rey se llevó el atoramiento a una cena que compartieron todos juntos, consiguiendo que gracias a la insistencia de Poe y los ánimos de Hux, Rey finalmente lo soltara.

-No sé qué hacer…

Y fue entonces cuando Phasma propuso la fotografía durante la cena, una de muchas que celebraron desde entonces, haciendo que aquella propuesta inocente fuera un detonante para descubrir que Rey era buena componiendo con aquel aparato. Todo se hizo más fácil después. Descubrir que la fotografía se le daba mejor que bien fue una revelación para Rey, quién empezaba a abrirse con cada fotografía que siempre le enseñaba a Kylo, explicándole todo el trasfondo oculto en aquella imagen mediante metáforas y simbolismos con los que él disfrutaba. Disfrutaba del brillo en los ojos de ella, disfrutaba de su forma de hablar, de expresarse y de cada noche que pasaron juntos con una botella de vino, que hacía a Rey mucho más deslenguada.

Y sus fotos fueron mejorando a pasos agigantados, Phasma fue una buena maestra, regalándole a su _padawan_ su antigua cámara de fotografía. Y con ella una amistad potente. Se estaban descubriendo y la reciprocidad era más que evidente. Real. Rey encontró amigos en los amigos de Kylo. Y Kylo encontró amistad en los amigos de Rey; Descubrió la cocina yavinniana en todo su esplendor gracias a Poe mientras Finn encontró la paz emocional, tras hablar con Hux sobre aquella bola que ambos llevaban arrastrando sin darse cuenta desde hacía diez años…  Y Rey descubrió que las cosas nunca deben darse por sentadas. Y Kylo era consciente de todo lo que aquello estaba suponiendo para ambos. No pasaba por alto la sonrisa espléndida de Rey cada vez que veía a Finn quedar con Hux para hacer proyectos visuales, los cuales impulsaban la estética del disco. Y también notaba su felicidad cada vez que hablaba con Poe durante las cenas, mientras ambos esperaban a que el pescado se preparara. Si volteaba hacia ella se la encontraba mirándole sonriente. Abriéndose, siempre abriéndose. Y en una de esas cenas sacó su álbum de imágenes nuevas, mostrándolas porque su grupo tenía interés.

Las primeras fotos con las que Rey intentaba exteriorizarse, expresarse, no callarse nada y mostrar sus emociones mediante algo tan sutil como una polaroid, captaron la atención de Kylo y Hux al instante, cuando ambos las vieron juntos. Lo cual provocó que compartieran miradas pues a los dos se les había ocurrido la misma idea. Y con la ayuda constante de Phasma, para mejorar la técnica de Rey, no tardaron en visualizar en ella a la fotógrafa perfecta. No se equivocaron, las sesiones de fotos para preparar el arte visual de su nuevo trabajo fueron más que impresionantes.

 Y entonces salió el disco. Y lo llamaron _Finalizer_ porque es que no había otro nombre mejor. El _Finalizer_ cerraba una etapa y ese disco era, literalmente, un finalizador. El punto y aparte antes de cambiar de hoja en una historia. Su historia.

 _Finalizer_ cerraba una etapa y abría otra. Otra increíble, llena de cambios.

Y querían llevar a Rey más allá. Kylo no olvidaría jamás la cara de Rey cuando le propuso ser la fotógrafa oficial de la Primera Orden durante el festival de equinoccio. Aquella cara, primero llena de terror, de miedo, inseguridades... Rey sabía que no iba a repetirse lo sucedido durante la presentaron disco en el _Mos Eisley_ , cuando discutieron y casi se pierden mutuamente… Kylo le ayudó a reforzar la idea de que aquello no pasaría. Que Maul estaba sentenciado y que estaría más que custodiada, que ella podía.

Probaron suerte durante el primer concierto de presentación oficial, viéndolo la terapeuta como una buena forma de superación. Y pudo, vaya que si pudo. Sus fotografías lo demostraban, obteniendo un material que dio una fuerza más que increíble a la imagen de la Primera Orden. Y de nuevo no se habían equivocado con ella.

 

 

Kylo estaba llegando a Hosnian Prime cuando visualizó aquellas fotos en su cabeza, sacándole una sonrisa que se extendió al recordar el momento en que Rey se las mostró retocadas. A parte de fotógrafa también era buena con la edición digital y es que a Rey le encantaba reparar cosas. Arreglar fallos y mejorarlo todo. Lo que nadie sabía es que aquello también era aplicable a un campo más “artístico”.

Y tras las famosas fotos del concierto de equinoccio de presentación, le entraron encargos. Encargos de otros grupos, sesiones para portadas, para libretos, para fotografías promocionales…  Y se le acumuló todo tanto que tuvo que dejar el _Mos Eisley_ para dedicarse a ello.

Suspiró, viendo su casa desde la entrada del barrio. Estaba contento. Contento, feliz, orgulloso y más que tranquilo. En paz, en equilibrio. Y Rey se abría cada día más a él. Él era el primero en ver sus fotografías, en saber qué quería decir con ellas. Y también el primero que le indicaba quizá cómo mejorarla para que la imagen expresara todo con intensidad. Y Rey sonreía al verle tan receptivo.

Paró el motor y alzó los ojos viendo su silueta a través de la cortina del salón. Por la posición en la que estaba, Kylo intuyó que Rey seguiría trabajando, olvidándose de hacer la comida. Y sonrió, tranquilo. Había vivido muchos años solo. Muchísimos. Y había olvidado por completo lo que era tener a alguien en casa, quizá trabajando o quizá durmiendo… O quizá esperándole.

 Se relamió y bajó del coche, decidido. Hoy era el día en que sus dudas se iban.

Había vivido con miedo desde que ella estaba en su casa. Miedo a que esa apertura que había visto en el hospital se cerrara y volvieran los secretos, las emociones escondidas… Pero, al igual que con Asajj, Kylo sabía ahora a lo que se enfrentaba con Rey. Iba mentalizado, haciéndose a la idea que no sería fácil. Que Rey desconfiaría y él desconfiaría de igual manera, después de todo. No podía evitarlo y Rey era consciente… Pero el tiempo les cambió. Les cambió para bien.

Pero hasta que empezó a darse cuenta de todo, él volvía a casa nervioso cada día, nervioso por si se encontraba la casa vacía, sin su presencia por ninguna parte. Con miedo a que Rey se hubiera ido porque quizá se le pasara por la cabeza que “no vivían juntos en realidad”. Con miedo a que pensara que quizá no la quería pues, como ya le dijo una vez, _“¿Qué era ella? No era nada_ ”.

Suspiró, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Negando con la cabeza. Quizá fuera nada… Pero no para él. Jamás lo sería para él.

 

-¡Hola!- Gritó desde la puerta, sintiendo el traqueteo de las uñas de Asajj golpear el parqué, corriendo hacia él para saludarle.

-¡Hola!- Le respondió ella desde el salón. Kylo acarició a Asajj antes de que se bajara de su pierna, y entró en casa, dejando las cosas y acercándose. Efectivamente estaba trabajando, sentada en el sofá de espaldas a él mientras retocaba con el ordenador portátil. Él se apoyó en el respaldo, acercándose a su cabeza y dándole un beso en la cabellera. Vio a Rey sonreír en el reflejo de la pantalla. Y ella alzó una mano para atraparle la mejilla en una caricia.- Qué frío estás…- Habló sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Él asintió con un carraspeo de garganta.

-Está haciendo bastante frío.- Ella sonrió.- ¿Qué tal hoy la sesión con Holdo?- Preguntó antes de darle otro beso.- ¿Le han gustado las que me enseñaste el otro día?

-¡Sí, mucho!- Volteó hacia él, sonriéndole.- Dice que estoy haciendo un trabajo enorme y que en breves las sesiones serán cada dos semanas en vez de semanalmente.- Kylo sonrió.

-Eso está bien, enhorabuena.- Se relamió antes de bajar los ojos a sus labios. Y Rey captó sus pensamientos ante el gesto, adelantándose y dándole un beso corto. Pero cuando fue a separarse Kylo la retuvo para alargarlo un poco más.- ¿Has hecho la comida?- Susurró sobre sus labios. Rey abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Él restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras se separaba.

-Tranquila. Sigue trabajando.- Se crujió la espalda.- Calentaré las sobras que dejó Poe de la cena de ayer.

-¿Seguro?- Él asintió con la cabeza y Rey sonrió, volviendo los ojos a la pantalla, reanudando la canción y su trabajo.

Kylo avanzó hasta la cocina, observando su casa. Tan diferente ahora que estaba ella. Las paredes ahora tenían imágenes. En blanco y negro, algunas macabras, otras tiernas, pero estaba decorada. Con un toque tan propio de ellos dos que era increíble pues sentía que esa era su casa más que nunca. Y fue a colarse por la puerta de la cocina hasta que viró los ojos hacia la habitación-santuario o, como la llamaba ella; _El Holocrón_. Y recordó algo, haciendo que volteara hacia ella, acariciando el marco de la puerta para sentirse en la tierra a pesar de tener la cabeza viajando al pasado, a aquella noche fatídica donde todo se desmoronó.

La sensación de abandono seguía latiendo en él, cada vez más y más bajo… Pero ahí seguía. Y temía que Rey realmente no confiara en él, como ya había vivido hacía unos meses cuando creyó todo lo contrario hasta aquel día donde le dejó claro que no es que estuviera acercándose sino que jamás había dado con ella. Y le había hecho daño, le había hecho mucho daño… Pero supieron ponerle remedio.

Tomó aire, yendo hacia el cuarto con paso firme y decidido. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a una estantería, agachándose y sacando de un pequeño escondrijo improvisado una bolsa de plástico. Observándola antes de suspirar y voltear hacia la puerta, donde la cabecita de Asajj asomaba, curiosa. Sin llegar a entrar.

Él se terminó de arrodillar en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus talones. Y Asajj entró en el cuarto, yendo a su lado, buscándole. Él la tomó por el hocico, acariciándole el tabique con el pulgar.

 

-Creo que es un bueno momento para dárselo ¿No?- La perrita plantó las orejas, escuchándole.- ¿Tú qué crees?- Y Asajj se liberó para darle un lametón en la mano, volviendo a colocar la cabeza en ella después.- Sí, yo también lo creo…- Y se puso en pie tras acariciarle la cabeza, dirigiéndose al salón de nuevo y colocándose frente a Rey, quien estaba tan metida en la edición que no prestó atención.- ¿Has guardado los avances?

-¿Qué avances?- Habló mientras subía el contraste al igual que los ojos hacia él.

-Los de la edición.- Ella dio un leve respingo.

-Pues no y llevo ya bastante.- Utilizó un atajo de teclado para guardarlo al instante y Kylo se posicionó tras el ordenador.

-¿Lo has guardado?- Ella gruñó con la garganta y Kylo bajó la tapa con cuidado, atrapando su atención mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kylo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Que siempre cumplo mis promesas…- Ella ladeó la cabeza.- Y me dejé una pendiente contigo.

-¿Cuál?- Rey le observaba con los ojos abiertos y Kylo extendió aquella bolsa ante ella, quién miró primero al plástico y luego a él, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Qué es?

-Lo que te dije que quería darte el día del… Concierto. En el _Mos Eisley_.- Rey tragó saliva con dificultad, tomando la bolsa con ambas manos y sintiendo una sudoración que Kylo no pasó por alto, al igual que el temblor repentino que apareció en las manitas de la chica.

Rey palpó por encima del plástico, aquella forma la reconocía. Y miró a Kylo una última vez. Él se cruzó de brazos, observándola y haciéndole un gesto para que abriera la bolsa… Y la abrió, bajando los ojos y petrificándose mientras él se quedaba en silencio, sintiendo como una sonrisa se extendía por su cara igual que un fuego por el bosque. Dándole calor y quitándole el frío que se le había pegado a los huesos. Rey alzó los ojos a él, sorprendida. Los tenía tan abiertos que Kylo temió que se le pudieran caer. Y los volvió a bajar a la bolsa mientras metía la mano.

 

-¿Qué… es?- Preguntó, temblorosa, pues ya sabía lo que era, lo sabía de sobra. Y Kylo lo notó, ella estaba más expresiva que nunca.

-Un tesoro.- Rey alzó los ojos mientras sujetaba el cartón del vinilo y Kylo terminó de sonreír.

Rey tiró del cartón, lentamente. Sacándolo poco a poco de la bolsa mientras aquellos ojos se abrían más y más ante aquello que estaba apareciendo frente a ella. Y cuando ya no pudo abrir más los ojos, su mandíbula se precipitó, cayéndose. Dejándola boquiabierta.

Allí estaba, _Malakili_. El maldito primer disco de los _Rancor’s Moshpit_ , una primerísima primera edición tan bien conservada que parecía recién comprada… Y se congeló cuando vio que en la bolsa había otro, otro vinilo. Y su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que bombeó lágrimas a sus ojos mientras metía la mano otra vez. Kylo no se perdía detalle. Y allí se alzaba ante ella una portada mal hecha, con un logo muy primerizo de los _Rancor’s Moshpit_. Y abajo el título que Kylo le anunció la primera noche que fueron a la fábrica… _Demolición._ Y Rey tragó saliva mientras Kylo se agachaba para quedar a su altura, viéndole la cara y guardándola a fuego en su retina.

-¿Te gustan?- Rey viró hacia él, con los ojos vidriosos, observándole sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Desubicada. Ella boqueó y Kylo sonrió, alzando la mano a su mejilla y atrapando una lágrima que acababa de caer.

-¿Qué si me gustan?- Habló, reiniciándose ante el contacto cálido y a la vez frío de su mano.- Joder, Kylo… Joder ¿Cómo…?- Él se adelantó un poco más.

-Eran de Han.- Rey le miró y frunció el ceño.- De esa caja que no llegamos a abrir al final porque… Encontramos un pasatiempo mejor.- Rió y ella sonrió de vuelta, como tanto le gustaba.

Al fin parecía que todo se reconducía, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Aunque Kylo conseguía que cada día ella lo viera con un poco más de claridad, haciendo que aquella suposición dejara de serlo poco a poco. Sabiendo que podía decir lo mismo de él, desde su perspectiva. Kylo ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un jeroglífico imposible y ella había bajado sus compuertas, dejándole pasar.

La mejor parte era la consciencia que se tenían mutuamente. Sabían que todavía presentaban secuelas emocionales de todo aquello que casi les lleva a perderse el uno al otro, secuelas que arrastrarían porque no eran fáciles de superar. Y seguirían ahí mientras el resto del bosque volvía a crecer. Se conocieron rotos y entre ellos se destrozaron más, hasta casi quedar inutilizables…

Un pequeño sobresalto consiguió sacarla del sueño, abriendo los ojos como platos ante la oscuridad que le rodeaba en aquella habitación, que ahora les pertenecía a ambos, hasta que sus pupilas se hicieron a las difusas luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana. Miró los números luminiscentes que señalaban la hora sobre la mesilla. Definitivamente, debería haber seguido dormida. Pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho que le había acompañado desde niña. Era, de nuevo, ese miedo a ser abandonada, uno que iba a acompañarla toda la vida. Alzó la mirada al techo, conteniendo una lágrima al borde de las comisuras y luego le miró a él.

 

Ahí estaba, ahí seguía, con ella. La mayor parte de los días no se atrevía a preguntar por qué. Sin embargo, esta noche se permitió mirarle sin que él le devolviera la mirada. Porque conseguía abrumarla cuando Kylo le miraba como con... Con devoción. Con el mismo amor con el que lo hacía ella, cuando le recorría la cara con las yemas de los dedos por si un día se quedaba sin ojos de tanto mirarle. Y estaba tan guapo, tan tranquilo mientras dormía que bien podría quitarle la paz a los campos de trigo. Esa paz que ella le robaba cada vez que miraba hacia la puerta.

 

Suspiró y, como si sus almas hubieran quedado unidas por un hilo muy fino, Kylo se movió y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta tenerla contra su pecho. Rey no pudo evitar sonreír contra la tela de su camiseta, dejándose abrazar, enredando las piernas con las suyas, casi reconfortada al instante.

 

-¿Una pesadilla? - Le escuchó en susurro ronco y adormilado. Rey negó con la cabeza y le sintió reacomodarse en torno a ella. - ¿Sabes que es de mala educación ver a la gente dormir?

-Te puedo dar permiso para que tú lo hagas. - Y esta vez fue quién sonrió. Rey lo sintió. Le sintió sonreír contra su pelo.

-Llega unos meses tarde. - Sus manos la acunaban contra él y el ritmo de su pulso y su respiración le cantaban a una parte de ella que volvía a dormirse como si hubiera encontrado un refugio. - Te quiero, Rey. - Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, casi sin respirar, sintiendo cómo esas palabras pasaban a través de su piel para crear zarzas y enredaderas entre sus costillas. Se acurrucó aún más contra él.

No iba a marcharse a ninguna parte. No iba a huir, no sin él. Quería escucharle decir aquello todos los días.

-Te quiero, Kylo.- Y quería estar ahí para poder devolvérselo siempre.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go and say hi on twitter: @ChappieDK_23


End file.
